Dichotomous
by Providentia67
Summary: It's all out war Nations vs. Bosses! When several major governments start apprehending their own personifications the remaining will have to team up to rescue those caught and figure out how to set things straight. But when effects of this major upset start leaking into the 2P world it prompts the team-up no one saw coming. 1P and 2P versus the world! Warning: Language
1. Chapter 1

_It has been said that in every being there is the capacity for good and the capacity for evil. Where there is bravery, there is cowardice, and where there is mercy there is cruelty. These extremes serve as a contradictory, dichotomous association. Unable to reconcile, unable to separate in its entirety. These contrasting ideals are hated siblings. Wishing for nothing more than to disassociate from one another but forced together by the parental hand that is truth. Take for example, shy and meek humility, who trails unrelentingly at the heels of her fiercer, more outgoing twin pride._

 _Should it then shock us so that the line between good and evil may in fact be as thin as the glass of a mirror? For as in the illusory power of reflection, one part can only see itself in the eyes of the other. Peace cannot be without war. For without the notion of conflict there can be no understanding of its absence. And gentle selflessness, with her soft hands and flowing hair, is no kind beauty unless set beside the hardened calloused hands of her possessive brother greed. And as much as one might hate the other, their continued existence is contingent on the other's health. And so, even if good should feel the hanging knife of death over his head. Who but his embittered sister evil should come to his rescue. If for no other reason, than to confirm the meaning of her own existence._

 _It would be overly self-righteous, of course, to assume that our world may be completely good and another completely evil. Arrogant and naive even. But imagine, perhaps, an otherworld. A place beyond a mirror. Where staring back at you is the reflection of every right and wrong. An identical, yet by the same token a completely foreign entity. A world hardened by tragedy and hardship unknown to our own. Whose inhabitants have chosen to guard themselves against weakness by discarding such vulnerable aspirations as mercy and altruistic idealism. Would one such world come to the aid of our own should the need arise?_

 _I think, perhaps… Yes._

* * *

A brown-haired, red-eyed American casually strolled down the sterile hallway leading towards his target. Whistling _Yankee Doodle_ slightly off-tune as he playfully swung his nail-spiked bat around and around. A man dressed in United States military uniform stepped out from one adjoining hallway and trained his rifle on the brunette.

"Stop right th-!" The whistling stopped momentarily as the man was struck head on by the American's bat. Sending him sprawling dead onto the ground with a bashed in face to join his fellows. The whistling picked up again. Ah, letting loose was fun! Especially when he could kill his own countrymen without feeling a sting. But then again, the American supposed, they weren't really his anyway so who cared? His people gave no warning before firing. They were not so stupid as to allow a dangerous enemy to be so close without a bullet in the head. No wonder that guy was taken advantage of so easily. When the man reached the end of the hallway he came upon a single, unmarked but highly fortified door. Complete with retina scans, card readers, the whole shebang.

The brunette cocked his head curiously to the side. Whistling turning to a single, appreciative note before silencing. "I _wonder_ if this is the right place?" He muttered sarcastically with a smirk. "Could they be any more obvious?" he asked no one in particular. Whatever. The American raised a booted foot and with one swift kick, knocked the titanium door off its hinges to clatter to the ground. He flinched at the loud banging sound. Well, someone probably heard that so he had better get a move on. Not wasting any more time the American turned his attention to another man lying motionless on a hospital bed. A single IV hooked up from a bag to his arm. Likely flowing with enough tranquilizers to take down a fully grown elephant. Or maybe five or ten.

Stalking over the red-eyed man pushed his dark sunglasses (prescription of course) up in order to better take in the sight. "Well heya Alfred. Not looking too good are ya hero?" he mocked. Lying there, unresponsive to the man's taunts was none other than Alfred F. Jones, the United States of America. Or at least, this world's version of America. Not wasting any more time the dark-haired man snorted one last time and flicked his blond counterpart's forehead teasingly before pocketing a discarded Texas on the side table into his darker colored bomber jacket and getting to work unhooking the IV. Once done, the unconscious nation was thrown over his shoulder, only for the other to immediately drop his bloodied bat as the nation's weight proved greater than expected. "Dude, seriously lay off the hamburgers" he scolded vainly once he got his balance back. In moments the American had taken up his bat once again and the odd pair was on their way.

"You know?" The Otherworld United States muttered to his unhearing reflection. "If two months ago someone had told me that I, Alexander Jones, would be breaking into a heavily fortified military base to save my own boyscout of a counterpart, I would have laughed and bashed their face in with my bat."

Alex readjusted his hold on Alfred before continuing down the hallway, careful to dodge the bloodied bodies of the guards he had killed to get there. "Strange isn't it? Well, you know what they say about the enemy of my enemy is my friend right?" Alex thought on this for a moment as he stalked down the bloodied hallway to the lanky figure in green keeping close watch of the exit. "Got pretty boy" he gestured to the unconscious nation with a cheeky smile. The scowling Briton huffed in annoyance before turning and stalking his way back up a set of stairs that would lead the odd trio to daylight without a word. Alex watched him go for a while before adjusting his hold slightly and following. "Nah" he decided. "We're still not friends."

 **~Two Months Earlier~**

Sitting in a dark-toned office, a Northern Italian slammed the papers in his hand down on the top of his worn desk and groaned. His right hand dropped the pen he had been using and went instead to pinch the bridge of his nose. _First Kuro, then all that shit with Alex. What the hell is going on lately?_ Sighing tiredly and returning to his work the Axis member felt his eyebrow twitch as he realized something was missing.

"Siegfried" he called slightly above a speaking volume. After a moment with no response, the russet-haired man growled in frustration and ran a hand through his hair, careful to avoid his perfectly placed, tan-colored beret as well as his left facing hair curl before sitting up straighter. "Siegfried!" he tried again. Louder this time. And in response there was the sound of rustling outside his shut door but still, after a moment or so, no one entered. Eyebrow twitching, the soldier finally snapped and jumped to his feet.

Pulling a thin knife from a strap on his left thigh the Italian slammed the weapon's pointed edge down on the surface of table to join the chaotic collection of pale nicks across the otherwise seamless mahogany woodwork. "SIEGFRIED!" he all but screamed.

Within seconds another, much bulkier and imposing looking individual stumbled in. Where the first was steady and exhibiting perfect posture, the second was disoriented and a bit disheveled. Where the Italian was dressed perfectly in his spotless tan uniform, the German was hardly put together at all. His jacket had likely been discarded in some other room, leaving only his sweat-stained beige -though it might have at one point been white- wife beater. His pants were not tucked neatly into his boots. And those very boots did not even have their laces tied. In essence, they looked complete opposites. "Ja, what is it you needed Luciano?" Siegfried asked, stifling a yawn. Clearly he had been napping until just moments ago. Even his hair was mussed instead of neatly slicked back as it should have been.

Luciano leveled his partner with a disapproving scowl and made a show of straightening out his own uniform before stalking over and smacking the taller of the two on the forehead. "Idiota! Were you sleeping again? I thought I told you to get your paperwork done! Kuro has gone and got himself missing Dio knows where I can't have you slacking off as well!" Siegfried said nothing but did avert his eyes slightly, and an embarrassed flush entered his cheeks. Not being diligent in his paperwork was one thing. Doing so when one of their allies had up and disappeared seemingly into thin air was another matter entirely.

"Well, I-um. You seemed to have everything under control so I-" Luciano smacked him again. It wasn't very hard, but Siegfried faked a flinch to make the Italian feel like it had some effect.

"Don't do it again! And another thing, fix yourself up you look like a slob."

The German sighed and slicked his hair back in a more appropriate fashion as well as straightened his posture. "Fine. Was there anything else?"

Luciano narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment before remembering. "Oh right" he turned and grabbed the loose papers on his desk. "Where is the rest of the joint-information your boss sent over? I thought this was supposed to be all of it?"

"Is it not all there?"

"Of course not! If it was, I wouldn't be asking now would I?"

Siegfried closed his eyes and frowned in thought. "Ja ja" he muttered tiredly, wondering idly if it would really kill his ally to ask nicely every once in awhile. "I'll go see if I left anything." Luciano turned his back on his frie- _associate_ to stare over the documents on the desk. Giving no response to Siegfried's words but to grunt and wave his hand dismissively. The tall German nodded, giving and sloppy salute before exiting and closing the door to provide Luciano with his privacy.

Muttering to himself in his native Italian about incompetence and idiocy, Luciano almost failed to notice the flash of light coming from a wall mirror on the far left of the room. A remnant of a failed scheme to take over the world inhabited by their more, idealistic one might say, counterparts. Earth's version of the mirror had been destroyed after the incident, but Luciano had chosen to preserve the one in Otherworld. It might not serve as a suitable gateway any longer, but it did allow him to keep an eye on those goody two-shoes.

Intrigued, the magenta-eyed Italian stepped forward, momentarily forgetting his missing partner and unfinished paperwork, and stared instead into the reflective surface. Glinting across the glass was nearly his mirror image. With the exception of course of a navy uniform instead of tan, and the fact that the man wearing it seemed to be panicking like a sniveling coward!

"Ve- that idiota" Luciano growled at his reflection. Italy Veneziano of Earth, otherwise known as Feliciano Vargas, was a complete and utter weakling and an embarrassment, as far as Luciano was concerned. True, Italy was not the strongest nation out there, but did he have to make it _so goddamn obvious!?_

The russet-haired Italian in the mirror suddenly seemed to take notice of Luciano, eyes widening momentarily before he shrieked. "Ah! Germany! Germany help! It's me! WellnotmemebutthescarymeIdon'tknowwhattodohelp!" Luciano merely raised an eyebrow. Having not caught the latter half of Feliciano's rambling. The damn fool then started running about whatever room he was in with his arms waving around like he was Alexander's damn rooster. He was curious however, as to the fact that apparently Feliciano had seen him just as clearly as the opposite had been true.

"Feli please calm down" an exasperated German voice called from somewhere beyond Luciano's sight. The Otherworld North Italy knew this to be Earth's version of Siegfried. A man he thought to be far more focused than his own ally. The burly German came into view, spared a glance through the mirror at Luciano, and said nothing before looking over his shoulder. "England! It worked!" he called.

Again Luciano felt a twinge of intrigue. So they were contacting him? What could they possibly be doing that for? The Earth Germany and North Italy were promptly shoved away in time for a third nation to take the full space of the oval mirror.

Earth's England never smiled. Or so it seemed to Luciano. The man always appeared at least slightly irritated at something or other. And also had a penchant for foul language nearly as potent as his own. Luciano had to smirk as he was leveled with the Briton's dark scowl. It would have likely been imposing if Otherworld's own England, who went by the name Oliver, wasn't already so incredibly creepy. In comparison to the constant toothy smile and wide-eyed, psychotic stares, Arthur's glaring could be considered tame.

"Luciano" the England from Earth greeted curtly.

"Why Arthur isn't this a surprise. I never would have thought you of all people would contact me. Especially after all the trouble you and your friend's went through to stop the mirrors from acting as a gateway before. I must say I am flattered" Luciano proceeded to over-dramatize his point by giving a flourishing bow, though he did not dare break eye contact with the island nation. The blond on the other end grunted.

"Don't be ridiculous this isn't a courtesy call." It was the Italian's turn this time to humph before crossing his arms and rocking back on his heels as he stared down the other nation.

"Oh? Then what do you want?"

The blond seemed to hesitate for a moment, before Earth's Germany nudged him in the back as if to urge him to get on with it. Arthur turned to glare somewhere to his right shoulder before sighing and looking back at Luciano with a kind of resigned expression. "We need your help."

This caught Luciano off guard. "Che cosa?"

"You heard me."

"And why the hell would we ever want to help you?"

At this England's expression turned even more grave. "Something's happening on this side. We aren't going to be able to deal with it ourselves."

The Italian gave a disinterested snort but did quirk a brow. Was that why the former empire was the one speaking and not the self-proclaimed hero? Had something happened to him of all people? "That's your problem. Not ours." But the Englishman didn't seemed deterred in the slightest.

"I have reason to believe that what is going on here will affect your world if nothing is done" he warned.

Luciano just scoffed. "As if I would believe you." England continued to glare but was then pushed off to the side by a teary-eyed Feliciano.

"Something happened to your Japan didn't it? A-and America too?" the Italian wailed at his Otherworld counterpart. The more composed Italian froze before straightening his posture to perfection and meeting England's look with narrowed eyes and rapt attention. Completely ignoring the weeping boy.

"Start talking."

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Language but I don't think that's enough to up the rating. Tell me if you disagree. (It's 2Ps though, of course their's cursing.)**

* * *

 _Trust is a fascinating enigma if ever there was one. To begin, how might one adequately provide a measurement for trust? Is it quantified in the time spent in incubation before being put to the test? In the tired and harried scars of experience and camaraderie built by continuing instances of well-placed belief? In the end, it does not truly matter how one measures trust. For trust, however strong, built upon foundations of stone and fortified by years of loyalty, can and will crumble upon the slightest infraction. The investment really, when taken into consideration, does not seem to outweigh the costs. The time it takes to build, when requiring but seconds to destroy and an eternity to mend. Yet we cling to that intangible wisp as if it is our only solace in a selfish world. Because that is what it is really. Selfish._

 _Considering the frailty of the subject, the solution appears to be one previously acknowledged from time to time. Trust but verify. How oxymoronic as well as hypocritical. Yet herein lies the secret to self-preservation. Advocation of trust warrants the exposure of vulnerability. To allow another being to witness and become the shoulder to support one's shortcomings. Verification, all the while, speaking of thorough scrutiny. The discovery of deceit before it can be acted upon. Even still, there runs the risk of deception and betrayal. Would it not be best to discard all manner of trust in favor of self-assurance? To rely on one's own abilities rather than place faith in the insubstantial shield of trust? But suspicion is tiring. That is the truth. Distrust inevitably leads to a path of solitude, and humans are social beings. And so we trust. Perhaps not in many, perhaps only in one. But always there is at least one. One to whom you choose to show your back and lower your guard._

 _But trust, by nature of of the self-serving world, was made to be betrayed. The foundation of society is a ladder and the top rung can only be inhabited by a populous of one. And so, even if trust is given to but a single individual who has sworn to the heavens and proved through time and tide their loyalty._

 _That trust will be broken._

Alex followed the Englishman out of the well-disguised compound and on to a nondescript black van. One of the large, sliding doors was opened upon their approach and they were greeted by a wide smile and a mop of garish pink hair.

"Hello loves! How'd it go!" The -some might say adoring, Alex preferred grating- cheerful voice of Oliver Kirkland greeted the group.

His counterpart in green rolled his eyes. "Just _great_. Mr. Massacre over there went ahead and left a trail of blood for the whole bloody world to follow!" England cast a harsh glare over his shoulder at the aforementioned otherworld inhabitant before moving to the front of the van.

His short outburst was for the most part ignored by the remaining pair. The small Englishman wearing a checkered sweater vest of alternating pastel pink and blue beckoned the much taller, much more annoyed American to set his counterpart on the floor. All while Arthur proceeded to climb into the driver's seat in the front. After, of course, a small entanglement with the passenger side door.

"Bloody Americans."

"What was that?" Alex and Oliver called up with mild curiosity. Having missed the utterance.

"Nothing."

The engine roared to life and within moments the group was off, turning down several side streets until arriving on the main highway. The trio in the back got themselves comfortable. The pinkette starting to fret over their unconscious charge while Alex kept watch out the back window for any signs of pursuit.

"Poor dear" the older man crooned as he checked the out cold blond for any injuries. A few moments of tense silence passed before a thought seemed to spark in the back of Oliver's blue eyes, which swirled with pink in response to his inner excitement. "Ooh Al!" the Brit clapped his hands excitedly and turned to face the other nation.

"What?" the American bit back, still keeping close watch on the road.

"Did you save any of the guards' blood for me?" the brightly-colored man asked in a deceptively innocent tone that would have others believe he were a child asking his mother for sweets.

Alex faced Oliver for a moment before grinning conspiratorially and rummaging through his bomber jacket to retrieve what looked like a small vial. Filled near to the brim with viscous red liquid. "Here ya go Ollie" he chucked the vial to the other who caught it in both hands and cradled the stolen blood like it was water from the fountain of youth.

Arthur, though was not so uninformed and momentarily forgot his current job in favor of turning his head away from the road to stare aghast at his fellow nations. "What? When the bloody hell did you have time for that!"

"Oh Alex, you're the best!"

"No prob dude" the American turned back to the rear window, trying to hide a proud grin as he watched Oliver eagerly scrutinize the blood. He then turned to the distraught blond. "And I sometimes get blood for Ollie 'cause he likes to use it in his cooking. Oh and Arthur, road" Alex reminded casually.

"Shit!" the van swerved as the Englishman turned his focus back on remaining on the right side of the road instead of the left where he had begun to stray.

Oliver tutted disapprovingly at the other's curse. "Artie swear jar!"

"Hell no!"

Alex frowned as he caught sight of several identical vehicles discretely trying to close the distance between them. "We've got company" he warned. Oliver gasped and put a hand to his mouth in shock and worry, blue eyes glistening slightly. Arthur on the other hand seemed to keep his composure, the only sign of unease being the slight tightening of his grip on the wheel.

"Relax, both of you. They don't know what car we're in."

Alex scoffed. "Yeah, a big black unlicensed and unmarked van. We're not suspicious at all" he muttered with obvious sarcasm. Still the van did not increase its speed. "Dude hurry the fuck up!" he finally shouted.

"Al watch your language! Artie's doing just fine, we're going the speed limit" Oliver defended whilst holding up a half empty mason jar filled with various bills of nearly every currency.

Alex groaned but dug out a five dollar bill and shoved it in the proffered jar before making for the front of the van. "Yeah and all the old ladies are passing us! Either hurry up or get out of the way old man!"

Arthur spared the teenage brunette an incensed glare. "I am _not_ that old and sit your arse down!"

"Arthur!" the pinkette in back objected.

"Shut the hell up Oliver!" both Arthur and Alex shouted before the American finally appeared to get fed up. Alex reached over to heft the smaller Briton up by the collar of his uniform and practically tossed him into the back.

"Oi!"

Arthur made to try and reclaim the wheel but was instead thrown further back along with an unprepared Oliver as Alex suddenly floored the gas pedal. The van rocketed forward.

While the two Englishmen attempted to disentangle their limbs, the red-eyed American gave a wicked grin, glimpsing from the side view mirror at the collection of vehicles that were in hot pursuit of their own.

"Alright assholes. Let's burn some rubber."

 **~Two Months Earlier~**

"Start talking." Luciano's tone left no room for refusal.

The muscles in the blond's jaw noticeably clenched at the order. Having thought back, it truly was amazing in Arthur's mind just how quickly the world seemed to have fallen apart around them. They, the ever-experienced and the immortal had been taken completely by surprise. If asked, not one of them would have been able to guess just how long ago the blueprints for their destruction had been conceived.

Perhaps they had no one but themselves to blame. So focused had they become in their own petty grievances with one another. The years of relative peace that surrounded them had in essence somehow lured them into the belief that they could forget their greater duties. Forget that first and foremost they were anthropomorphic manifestations of something greater than any single individual. Something greater than an Arthur, or a Kiku, or god forbid a Francis. Had they become selfish? If so then perhaps it really was their own fault that their people. Their children. Had given up on them. And they hadn't even noticed until it was too late.

These were the thoughts that passed through the mind of the island as he began to mentally recount the details of the events that had, in a matter of hours, lead him and his closest friends and allies seemingly to hell and back. From a simple G8 summit to a meeting with the inhabitants of a world they had thought complete chaos compared to their own. It would seem he needed to rethink that assumption. Arthur closed his eyes in a resigned fashion and took a long, deep breath before opening his mouth to begin.

"I don't even know how to start" the blond admitted, glaring somewhere down and to the right and avoiding Luciano's gaze. "It was just a normal meeting. America- I mean our America was talking at the time and then suddenly-" at this point the Brit's eyes narrowed menacingly. "There was a bomb on the table. We all dove for cover and that _idiot_." Luciano unknowingly leaned forward in interest as the Englishman's body started to shake slightly with poorly restrained rage. "America was closest and he dove for the bomb. France and I- we were so focused on Canada because he was sitting between us- I didn't even think of stopping Alfred from trying to be the hero. He took the full blast."

Luciano's eyes widened at the revelation. Dropping his arms from their akimbo position to help prop himself against the side of his desk. He tried to let the information sink in. Tried to relate what he was being told to what he knew was going on with Alexander in his own world. "H-he, he's dead?" the Italian asked tentatively.

England perked up. "What? Oh- no! No of course not!" Arthur waved his hands in a negating fashion. "He's not dead. The bomb was filled with tranquilizers. Dozens of darts. America went unconscious in seconds. Then all hell broke loose. The windows were broken in and then American soldiers flooded the room. They started shooting at us. Italy, North Italy that is, took a hit but Germany was quick to get him out with the rest of us." From what Luciano could see not only Arthur, but the rest of the nations within view all had a faraway look in their eyes. "Japan… Japan was not so lucky. China tried to go back for him but Russia wouldn't let him. They have them both now."

"The United States government?" Luciano asked for clarification which was answered with a curt nod. "I still don't understand though. Why? Why would America's government want to capture you all?"

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair tiredly. Luciano noticed for the first time the dark circles under his eyes likely from exhaustion and lack of sleep. The Italian could bet that the others were the same as well. "We don't know. God, we- we don't know anything about what's going on. Thinking back, it has been a while since any of us had direct contact with our bosses. Even now, they aren't answering us. We think they all had a hand in this. We've been completely isolated."

"Ve~. What about the other nations? The ones who weren't at the meeting?"

"They've gone into hiding. As soon as we escaped the attack we contacted the whole world. Told them to hide. We think they were able to disappear before anything happened. It's just us now. Russia, China, France, Canada, Germany, Prussia, North Italy, South Italy, Spain, and I."

"Spain?"

"Oh, yes. He tagged along with Romano and ended up getting caught in the mess."

Luciano hummed in thought and considered the situation. It sounded like the governments on Earth had decided to turn against their own personifications. But that didn't make sense. Earth's nations had always had close ties to their people. Not like in Otherworld where nations like himself tended to avoid contact with their main governments. Most of their influence was based in the underworld. They worked in the shadows. If what Arthur said was true and they were now on the run… well they really were out of their depth. But still, how was anything going on there affecting the nations in Otherworld? "Why are we being affected?" Luciano finally asked briskly.

"I'm not sure. But we think that whatever they're doing is meant to be permanent. They are trying to find a way to kill us without harming themselves. And since our worlds are linked. A threat to _our_ existence, is just as much a threat to yours."

Luciano blanched, completely taken aback. "But that's… that's completely idiotic! Who do those humans think they are to make that kind of decision!" Luciano fumed with rage at the implication that humans, in any reality, would deem the existence of anthropomorphic nations obsolete or something to be gotten rid of. But then his anger turned on the blond nation across the mirror. "How could you fools let this happen!? Kuro is GONE! We have no idea where he is! Are you saying that the humans found a way to kill your Japan!?"

England sucked in a shocked breath and farther back Luciano could see his own counterpart break out into tears. They all looked several shades paler. "I- no. No that can't be. If that were true then America would be gone as well. Is your America-" Arthur trailed off. Unwilling perhaps to state the possibility. Luciano sighed.

"No. Alex is still fine."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said! Alex has been suffering from fainting spells recently. I heard it from Louis during our last meeting. No one knows the cause. But if your theory about our worlds being connected is true then I suppose it is possible that whatever the Americans are doing to Alfred is causing it." The otherworld nation held his chin contemplatively with one hand as he considered his options. He didn't want to help the nations from Earth. Why should they have to help those idiots out of whatever mess they had gotten themselves into? His own reflection was fine after all. He was in no danger. But Kuro was gone because of this. Maybe dead, maybe not. But definitely gone, with Alex possibly next on the chopping block. He knew that the other Germany would be sure to protect his counterpart but… If whatever happened to their Japan happened to Ludwig, then Siegfried… No, he wouldn't let that happen.

"Luciano?" the brunette hadn't even noticed how long he had been standing in silence until Arthur's voice broke him out of his moment of contemplation.

The Italian sighed. "I will have to speak with your counterparts. I'm sure Alexander will want whatever is going on settled, and Oliver will probably agree to help as well. No guarantees about Louis or Matthieu but, as for the Axis Powers of Otherworld." Luciano lifted his head to meet Arthur's gaze as well as the gazes of the other Earth nations that had gathered around the mirror to see what his answer would be. "You will have our support. Make sure that you have a gateway open by the time I get back."

Arthur nodded. "When will you be ready? Not to rush you or anything but my basement is probably not the most secure location at the moment. America's jet that we used to escape might have had a tracking device we weren't aware of. Either way I'm sure my government will be here within a matter of hours."

"Fanculo" Luciano cursed. "Give me twelve hours. I will have all the nations willing to get this taken care of here by then. Just make sure your gateway is open by the time we arrive capito?"

A nod. "We'll be ready."

"And make sure that idiota that calls himself my counterpart stays out of the line of fire!" With that the connection in the mirror flickered and then cut off. Leaving Luciano staring at himself.

"Luciano?" not a moment later Siegfried reentered the room. "Is everything alright I thought I heard voices?"

"Siegfried."

"Ja?"

"Get your things and prepare the private jet. I have a few calls to make."

* * *

Matthieu downed the last of his whiskey spiked with the best goddamn substance in all of creation, genuine Canadian-made maple syrup. Ah, hell yes. With a contented sigh, the large North American male let himself sink deeper into the plush folds of his couch. Deciding that he would take a nap instead of waiting any longer for his expected guest. No purpose in waiting for someone with no sense of punctuality after all. Just a few more seconds and then blissful-

Knock-knock!

"ALEX you son of a BITCH!" Matthieu jumped to his feet and stormed over to open the front door of his cabin before his southern brother could break it down. Making sure to glare at the brunette through the shades of his sunglasses.

Unfortunately, as it often occurred, Matt's glare had little impact on his overly-confident little brother. The red-eyed man just grinned. "Dude, you know that makes you a son of a bitch too right? And I don't think Native America would appreciate you calling her a bitch."

Matt's glare increased in intensity so much so that Kuma seemed to sense something wrong and ambled out from behind the house to stare up at the two bickering nations. The large polar bear growled at Alexander after realizing the brunette was the object of his master's ire. "Fuck you Al. Fuck you."

"He he. Gross."

"GAH!" Matt slammed the door on his brother's face. Fully intent on going back to his couch to sleep the winter away. He hadn't hibernated in a few years. True it was still early, barely even August, but who cared? Dealing with people was too troublesome anyway.

Alexander though, was not to be deterred. Matthieu called him up here for some good old fashioned hunting and there was no way he was going to let one of the Canadian's moods get in the way of that. Behind him, the large polar bear Kuma also padded up to the front door of the cabin and let out a low whine of complaint at having been locked out with the American. "What do you think Kuma? Should I break it down?" The polar bear looked up at Alex with a disapproving expression and growled. In response to which the American held his hands up in surrender. "Okay okay jeez." Then he turned back to the door. "Hey c'mon Matt, you were the one who called me up here remember? You said you wanted help with your moose problem?" The cabin remained silent for a moment, and Alex feared that the Canadian had already fallen asleep. That was, until he heard a groan and a bit of shuffling and the pale blond appeared yet again, this time decked out in a red plaid shirt rolled up to his elbows, his faded jeans, hiking boots, and of course a high powered Norinco M305 rifle.

Matt sighed at how Alex's grin returned with a vengeance. "Don't look smug eh. I've been meaning to deal with this for a while and you're the closest person I could call. Otherwise I would have gone to Nikolai." Alexander's smile turned to a frown at the mention of his Russian rival.

"Yeah whatever bro. Let's get going. Is Kuma coming with?"

"Oui, Kuma here" Matt pat the side of his thigh and immediately the white bear came lumbering over.

Alex snorted in amusement and slight envy. He kind of wished Eegs was big enough to tag along on stuff like this. Sure the little guy was tough but a rooster was still a rooster. "So, where we headed?"

"Some hoser set up a permanent deer stand a little ways from here" Matthieu grunted. "I'm going to deal with it."

"Couldn't you have just called your wildlife service?"

"Ha! Like I want anything to do with the government. When was the last time you were even _in_ D.C. huh?"

Alex tilted his head to the side a bit as he thought. "19...90? No, '95. Yeah it was in '95. Bastards shot all the wolves in Yellowstone. The wolves dude! That shit's not okay. So I went down there and told them to fix their mistake or I would make sure to bury them all in a shallow grave so they could rot together. Then I left." Matthieu started laughing at that.

"Ha! Showed them eh?"

"Hell's yeah. The animals were here long before them. What right do those suits have to decide what creatures get to live or die? I was running with those wolves long before those stupid Europeans even looked west!"

Matt eyed his brother carefully, as the brunette's tone grew more angry. "I hear you. But don't let Oliver catch wind of that. The guy might get depressed."

Alex frowned. "Shit. I didn't mean it like that. I just hate the fact that they think its okay to do whatever they want with my animals."

"I know what you- wait." Matt held up his hand as the trio came into view of a wooden stand set up in a small clearing in the trees. "There it is." The North American brothers crouched down near a large pine and eyed the stand carefully. Kuma snorted and made a series of grunts and growls in the Canadian's direction. "Kuma says there's one in there and maybe two or three a little ways away. I'll deal with this one then meet up with you to take care of the rest okay?"

Al nodded and crawled off with his bat without another word. As soon as the American was out of sight, Matthieu got to his feet, walked up to the stand, and knocked on the door. There was some shuffling and finally, a man dressed in hunting gear opened up. "Can I help you with something kid?" he asked shortly.

Matthieu didn't feel like being diplomatic. "Get out."

"Huh?" So they guy was American. Well, that made this easier.

"Take your stand down. And get out."

"Look kid I don't think-"

Fed up, Matt stepped aside, allowing Kuma into view. The hunter immediately freaked, reaching for a rifle that was laying against the side of the stand but the polar bear was faster and pummeled the hunter to the ground before sinking his jaws into one of the man's legs and dragging him out kicking and screaming. Once the hunter was on the ground, Kuma placed one large paw on the man's chest and kept the quivering hunter pinned as Matthieu stalked closer. "According to the Canada Wildlife Act of 1973, this is a no hunting zone. But besides that, those are _my_ moose you're hunting eh." The Canadian crouched down by the hunter's head, one hand stroking his polar bear's fur. "Maybe this will teach your friends to keep the fuck out." With a pat on his polar bear's head the tall blond got to his feet and ran a hand through his curly hair, retying it in its small pony-tail. "He's all yours Kuma."

Matthieu was already at the line of trees by the time the hunter started screaming. In a few minutes, he came across Alex who was having fun breaking another hunter's bones one at a time with his nail-spiked bat. "You done?" he asked tiredly.

Alex finished the man off with one more strike to the face and turned to the Canadian with a smile. "Nah, Thing One said Thing Two was somewhere checking wolf traps. We need to find him. By the way, dick move not telling me they were American. Stings you know."

Matt shrugged. "Didn't know."

"Hey Dad! Dad? Where are you?"

"Well speak of the devil. You got this bro?"

"Yeah I got this." Matthieu lifted his rifle and aimed it towards the unsuspecting hunter.

"Humans really are pathetic aren't they?" Alex mused as his brother took aim. "Physically they are one of the weakest and yet they waltz around like they're the apex predator of the world. Heh, they can't even tell when death is staring them in the face." Matthieu removed the safety.

"Dad? Seriously this isn't funny."

"That's why I hate dealing with them. Our people. The animals deserve more respect than them." A shot rang out and the unnamed hunter dropped to the ground while a flock of birds scattered into the distance. "Ha ha, nice shot bro-" Alex dropped his bat and his eyes widened slightly before rolling into the back of his head. The American collapsed.

"Alex!" Matt rushed to catch the nation before he could hit the ground and shook him hard. "Alex wake up!" This was the third time this happened in a week. Why was he collapsing? "KUMA!" The Canadian called out to his polar bear and within moments the hulking beast, now sporting a healthy coat of pink and red around his muzzle and paws, came barreling towards them. Matthieu flung his unconscious brother over the bear's back without a word and the two ran back to the safety of his cabin. Once there, Matt settled the unconscious brunette on the couch before beginning to pace back and forth, wondering what to do. _Should I call someone? Papa? No, he wouldn't be of much help even if I could get him to fly over from France. Maybe Oliver. As long as I watch him as he cooks he might be able to make something to help him._ As the blond remained focused on his thoughts he almost missed the sound of his landline ringing.

Shocked into awareness with a nudge from Kuma, Matthieu trudged over to the phone and picked it up. "WHAT!"

 _"Well that was an awfully rude greeting il mio amico deprimente"_ came a silky Italian voice.

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Flavio~, what do you want I'm kind of busy here" growled the Canadian. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Luciano's flamboyant southern twin.

 _"Aw what's the matter? Louis and Oliver not paying any attention to you?"_ the man on the other end of the line cooed teasingly.

Matt felt his eyebrow twitch. "Don't be a douche. Alex collapsed again. Now tell me why the hell you're bothering me. I just want to deal with this and sleep."

Flavio actually made a sound of surprise at this. _"Oh really? I thought that was you with the fainting problem. Huh, well that works out perfectly then! Luci called and said he found out what's going on. It would appear our less fun counterparts on earth are having a few difficulties with their governments. And somehow blah blah world connection blah it is effecting us. I agreed to call you boys and see if you're willing to help fix it."_

Matt remained silent for a moment, thinking it over. He glanced at his unconscious twin. Was it worth it? _"Matt? You still there? Hello~"_ Flavio called, obviously impatient and not receiving an immediate response.

"Shut up! I'm thinking you asshole." Alex started to stir. "Give me a minute." Letting the landline hang on its chord, Matt went up to his brother and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! The hell Matt!" Alex shot up and glared at his brother angrily.

"Quiet eh. Flavio called and he knows what's wrong with you."

"He does?"

"Yeah, something with our counterparts being in trouble."

"The Boy Scout?" Matt hummed in affirmation and Alex frowned. "So what's the plan?"

"They want our help."

"Shit."

"Uh-huh. You going to help them? It looks like the Axis jerks are on board." Alex grew quiet for a moment and then fell back on the coach before sighing.

"Fine, tell Flavio I'll help. I don't want to have to deal with this fainting thing forever. I feel like a teenage girl." Matt nodded and went over to the phone. "Are you coming?" Alex tried not to look hopeful, knowing full well the extent of his brother's apathy which was so very much like Louis'.

Matt considered for a while, then sighed. "Yeah, I'll come too. You might be a shit brother. But you're _my_ shit brother so whatever those idiots are doing to screw things up I'll help fix." Matthieu turned to the phone. "Flavio."

 _"There you are Matt! So, what's it going to be?"_

"We're in."

* * *

 **Thanks to those who reviewed and please keep letting me know what you think! TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Language but I don't think that's enough to up the rating. Tell me if you disagree. (It's 2Ps though, of course there's cursing)**

* * *

The first thing Kuro felt upon waking was a rush of ice water. It felt all at once like he was placed beneath a waterfall as frigid water ran down his exposed chest and back. In an immediate reaction the stoic Asian jerked in his seat, trying to get away from the freezing stimuli. His efforts though, proved in vain as restraints kept him firmly in place. Around his wrists as well as his ankles he was strapped down to an uncomfortable chair which was now pooling with the remains of the ice water he had been doused with. Realizing the futility, Kuro went still.

"Is he awake now?" Someone's voice pierced the silent void but Kuro made no indication of either having heard or remained conscious. "It's been weeks. He doesn't speak no matter what we do. That has to be unnatural." Stupid humans.

"You would think so, but no. I've known Japan a long time. It's not that strange."

Kuro's whole body was lightly shivering and he had to bite his lip almost to the point of drawing blood to keep his teeth from chattering. Broken pieces of memories of the past weeks flit through the dark-haired man's mind. There had been confusion, panic, definitely blood. He remembered briefly catching a glimpse of his counterpart Kiku, but other than that he knew very little of what was going on. But these people, whoever they were, wanted something from him. And if Kuro knew one thing it was how to withstand even the most brutal forms of interrogation. He was one of Luciano's most trusted allies after all, and therefore knew how to perform as well as withstand, anything these people could throw at him.

Making full use of his slight advantage Kuro took quiet stock of his condition as whoever else was with him tottered about the room. Slowly flexing his muscles he noted that he had several lacerations on his chest as well as stinging burns on his back and arms. All of which having been poorly bandaged. He had a headache centered on the right side of his temple as if to indicate he had recently taken a blow there, two fingers on his left hand were broken and had been placed in a splint to heal, and finally he felt a different type of sting in his right arm that only came from having multiple injections. Basically, he probably looked like crap.

The sound of footsteps reentered the forefront of Kuro's mind as a well dressed Japanese man in a suit approached to stand before him. With his head bowed limply as it was, all the nation could see were the man's well-polished shoes. "Watashi wa anata ga me o samashite iru shitte imasu. Watashiwomite." Well, how kind of him to speak his own native language. There must be an American in the room or something if he was only now speaking Japanese. Kuro decided to oblige the man and picked his head up to pierce the older human with his red stare. He silently enjoyed how the man flinched at his unnerving gaze.

For several long moments nothing was said. Both men simply continued to share a look, reading the other's thoughts through their eyes. "Why is he still not talking?" So it _was_ an American.

Kuro did not avert his stare but his countryman did turn to face his fellow human. "Probably because we haven't asked him anything." Back to Kuro. "Who are you?" The Otherworld nation made no sound and no motion, as water continued to trickle slowly down his short black hair and dripped off the end of his chin. After a minute of silence he was backhanded by the Japanese official. "Kotaete kudasai."

Still, Kuro remained silent and simply turned his head back to face the man who had struck him. Acknowledging internally that he would probably have a bruise on his cheek later. "Sir, if you don't mind. English?"

Kuro fought the urge to smirk as the Asian man rolled his eyes out of the American's view. "Fine." The man leaned forward and grasped Kuro's chin in his hand to force the nation to look at him more directly. Inside, the assassin burned with rage at the audacity of the man to touch him in such a way. "Who are you? You are very similar to a man named Kiku Honda. Or more specifically the State of Japan itself. Do you have any relation to him?"

"..."

"Maybe he is another one of them? A personified nation?" the American offered.

"Without a doubt. But what I want to know is if he is supposed to be some sort of replacement. If they are just going to sprout copies every time we get close to killing one of them then all our work has been for nothing" the Japanese official hissed, dropping Kuro's chin.

While the two men bickered, Kuro was reeling from what he had inadvertently learned. So Kiku Honda was not part of this. In fact, it was likely that his counterpart was in the very same unfortunate position as himself. Also, it appeared that whatever had brought him out of Otherworld and here was probably tied to what these men had done to Kiku. How troublesome.

"What do we do? He won't give us information." the American's voice came back into focus. The Japanese man walked off to the side of the dark room and momentarily out of sight before returning with what appeared to be a sheathed katana. _His_ katana. Kuro made a silent vow to kill this man the moment he was given the opportunity.

"I was given permission to dispose of this one if he proved to be of little use." The man drew out the beautiful sword and let its honed edge rest just in front of Kuro's face. "And that seems to be the case." He knew the man was giving him a chance to speak. A last opportunity to submit before he lost his head. Kuro had never been beheaded before. Let alone by his own blade. He knew his body could recover from most anything, but there was always a chance that he would meet his limit. Especially when it seemed the sole purpose of these men was to quite literally kill the immortal.

Still Kuro did not speak but met the man's glare without hesitation or fear.

"It would seem you are just as stubborn and proud as Kiku. But, unlike Kiku" the man moved so that he was standing to the nation's side and pulled back the blade to strike. Kuro closed his eyes and let out a long breath. "You are expendable. I know your kind can reattach limbs. Kiku has demonstrated that fact many times over in the past months, but I wonder. If we keep your head separate from your body, will it serve as something sufficient to death?" The blade was swung.

 **~One Month and Three Weeks Earlier~**

"Louis open up! There's no point in pretending to be asleep Flying Chocolate Bunny already told me you're awake!" The sullen Frenchman wearing a loose blue shirt and black pants groaned from his place on the smoke-scented couch. Putting out the burnt-out cigarette in his mouth the blond attempted to continue ignoring the group outside his door.

"Curse that flying abomination" he muttered quietly. He could still hear Oliver pounding on his front door. The scent of freshly baked cupcakes and likely some other sweets wafted in from that direction as well. Making the Frenchman's stomach growl with gluttonous desire.

"Dude maybe he's ignoring you?" another voice, probably Alex.

"Don't be stupid Al of course he's ignoring him." Ah, that would be Matthieu.

"Matt don't call your brother stupid."

The pounding suddenly increased in volume. "Papa ouvre la porte!" the boy shouted through the wood. Louis sighed and slowly moved to rise from the couch, absentmindedly shutting off the muted television. He never could ignore his little Canadian. Removing another cigarette from the pack in his back pocket Louis lit the stick and then swung open his front door. There, standing at the ready was Oliver, Alex, and Matthieu.

"Quoi?" he muttered, leaning against the door frame.

Oliver was the first to react. His smile doubling in size as the small Briton raced up the last few steps to the front door and tackled the taller Frenchman in a fierce hug. "There you are! It's not polite to ignore people you know. I even brought cupcakes and left out the human bits just like you prefer!" Oliver dropped his arms to take the small bag of pastries Matt was dutifully carrying for him before offering it to Louis.

Louis took them, peeking into the bag to examine the brightly-frosted treats critically. They looked humanless enough. "Merci cher" he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to the Brit's forehead in thanks, knowing it would probably make the man's day. "Now, what are you all doing here?" he finally asked with some reluctance. A thin brow arched in some interest as he caught a slight bloom of scarlet touch Alexander's cheeks. Louis shifted his focus to the young American who immediately ducked his head and started fiddling with his dark sunglasses.

His moment of intrigue was quickly smothered when Oliver's face suddenly devolved into slight worry and his gaze traveled to Alex as well. "Oh it's awful Louis! Alex has been having all sorts of trouble because of that boy Alfred! We're going to go help fix it so come on!" Oliver quickly reached out and took Louis' hand in his own and tried to tug the Frenchman out of his doorway. Louis would have none of it.

He anchored his feet to the ground and resisted the pull of the lighter male. "Non."

Oliver looked as if he had been kicked in the gut. "Wh- what?"

"Non Oliver. What is the point? Whatever is happening" he debated his words for a moment " _over there_ is none of our business. And if we do in fact fix it who's to say it will not happen again? Better to let it be."

"B-but-"

"Non" Louis pulled his hand out of the pinkette's grasp and pointedly ignored the disappointed faces of the rest of the group. Even Matt looked on him with slight disquiet. He went to shut the door in the group's faces and felt some amount of satisfaction with the sound of wood slamming on wood.

Turning to head back towards his very worn couch, Louis stopped as he once again heard banging on his door. Not as heavily as Alex or Matthieu would have done though. _Maybe Oliver?_ Shrugging, the Frenchman plopped himself down and reached for the remote but the banging would not cease. Five minutes later and with a groan Louis once again pulled open the door. But instead of pink hair and a smile like he expected, the man was met with an auburn-haired and exceptionally pissed Northern Italian.

"Merde."

"Louis swear jar. Just because it's in french doesn't mean it doesn't count."

"Quiet Oliver." Luciano glared up at the slightly taller Frenchman, foot tapping in irritation and impatience. "You're coming."

Louis quirked a brow. "What is this? I didn't think you were much of a team player Luciano" Louis questioned.

Luciano clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I work well enough with my allies thank you very much bastardo. But this is something bigger than any of us. It's not just the Allies being affected, Kuro went missing too. I am in contact with Earth's England and he has agreed to open a portal for us. We are going. _All_ of us."

Louis stepped back from his threshold. "Non, I don't think I am" and promptly slammed the door again. Unfortunately though, even as he turned he could still hear the voices outside.

"Well what now?" Oliver.

"Cheh. Siegfried."

"Hm?"

"Get Louis. The rest of us will be waiting in the Jaguar."

"Ja."

 _Baise-moi._ Two seconds later he could hear his door get kicked off its hinges and clatter to the floor. Louis made to run for the immediate safety of the upstairs but was soon hoisted off the ground and thrown over a muscled German shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Laissez-moi!" Shouting french curses in ways that would have had Oliver pulling out his own eardrums Louis was hauled out of his home and out to the street where a primly kept black Jaguar XE waited patiently on the side of the road.

"Here we go." At Siegfried's utterance one of the back doors was kicked open and Louis was tossed in across the laps of two North Americans and an Englishman.

"Ah, there you are Pops" Alex greeted with a cheeky grin as the unwilling Louis quietly resigned himself to what was likely to be a long trip. The blond Frenchman settled himself down tightly between Matthieu and Oliver so that the two older nations were squashed between the larger twins.

"Was that really necessary Siegfried?"

"Es tut uns leid" the German apologized as he settled in the driver's seat. Luciano simply humphed and looked pointedly out the window. "We do not have a lot of time und we are already late."

"Quoi?"

"We were supposed to be back at Luciano's office a week ago."

"WHAT!" All four nations in the back seats of the car sat bug-eyed at the proclamation.

Matthieu was the first to get his mouth to stop flapping like a fish. "But we only received Flavio's phone call yesterday eh!" At this Luciano's face took on a scarlet hue.

"Ja, Luciano ended up spending two days trying to get in contact with Flavio, a day convincing him to help us, and the rest of the week trying to talk to Nikolai and-"

"Alright enough!" the Italian smacked Siegfried on the back of the head. "Vaffanculo! No need to tell them every single detail. All they have to know is that it will just be those of us here and Flavio going to Earth." The Canadian groaned in response and let his head flop against the window to his left.

"You better not leave smudges on my windows idiota! Off the glass!"

"Make me small fry" Matt challenged, making the much scrawnier Luciano fume silently from the front.

For a few more minutes the odd group remained in silence until Alex finally decided to put in a word. "So~ if we're that late, are those losers still going to be okay?"

Siegfried pulled into the small parking lot of a local park before Luciano answered. "I don't know but since none of you have disappeared I can only assume they have been able to hold their own. Besides, there's no guarantee that the humans know where they are so it's possible they have managed to stay hidden. I wouldn't count on it though. We are probably going to be walking into a warzone."

Alexander's expression turned up into a feral grin. "Even better." Now parked, the two Axis members got out of the car, followed closely by the North American family. Catching sight of their new mode of transportation, Alex wolf-whistled in appreciation. "Dude Lucy, nice jet."

Luciano bristled like a cat. "It's LUCIANO stupido americano!" Once the latter half of the American's statement registered however, he quickly calmed down. "But thank you."

As the six made their way to the jet, a well-dressed head of bleached blond hair appeared to greet them. "Oh hey guys! Matt nice to see you again!" Flavio waved to his Canadian friend.

"Hey Flav" the two blonds fist-bumped and entered the plane, followed closely by the rest of the group. Once seated, Luciano called to the front and told the pilot to take off. In a matter of minutes the nations were airborne.

"Alright listen up." Luciano stood and gathered the attention of all present which included, himself, Siegfried, Flavio, Oliver, Alexander, Matthieu, and Louis. "This is not the ideal situation, especially considering the scenario, but it will have to do. To save time I had the mirror meant to help us cross worlds moved to the plane." Snapping his fingers, the Italian ordered two attendants to bring out the large oval mirror and had it placed delicately on one of the empty seats. "Now, once we arrive-"

He was interrupted by a growl as a large polar bear exited the back end of the plane and ambled over to his owner. "Hey Kuma, there you are" Matt greeted, petting the bear's head.

"Wha- how? When did you smuggle a polar bear into my jet!?"

Matt shrugged. "I had help."

"Who!?"

The Canadian just grinned. "Doesn't matter."

"Ugh, fine" Luciano groaned, running a gloved hand over his face. "Moving on-"

"What the BLOODY FUCK is wrong with you people!" All present jumped at the unexpected voice. Swerving their heads to the oval mirror, the nations caught sight of blond hair and green eyes.

"What is with everyone interrupting me today?"

"Artie that was rude~"

"And dear God it's _you_!" Arthur looked very much worse for wear from the sight the Otherworld nations had of him. His hair looked even more messed up than usual, a smudge of soot was smeared across one cheek and he was bleeding a distressing amount from a cut on his forehead.

"Dude what happened to you?" Alex questioned, leaning in slightly.

England looked affronted. "What do you think!? We've been waiting here for a week. A bloody WEEK! You told me twelve hours you Italian bastard!"

An explosion sounded in the background along with shouting and gunfire. "I'm guessing your location was discovered?" Luciano questioned.

"No, these fine gents just came for tea and biscuits. Of course we were discovered you wanker!"

"Well no need to be rude about it we're here now" Oliver attempted to placate his counterpart, to no avail.

"Fuck that! Just get your arses here now, I'm opening the gateway." Arthur ducked out of view and suddenly the mirror expanded to become a hazy portal.

"Alright let's get going!" Alex jumped up excitedly, grabbing his bat that was resting off to the side. He all but leapt through the portal with manic glee, followed closely by Matt with a hockey stick wrapped with barbed wire and Kuma trailing behind him, Oliver, a reluctant Louis, Flavio, and Siegfried with Luciano standing behind him for protection. As soon as the last member of the Otherworld party passed through, the gateway shut, leaving nothing but a mirror behind.

...

Moments later, a sullen-looking albino walked out of the back trailed by a yellow chicken. The red-eyed Prussian looked around quietly for any signs of the loud nations that had been there not long ago before realizing they had left. With a quiet sigh the man settled into one of the jet's plush chairs and began to stroke his chicken. _Oh well, I hope Siegfried stays safe._ _Maybe I'll go visit Alejandro._ Deciding this course of action would be the best, the mute albino got up and scrawled his suggestion onto a small whiteboard. Checking to make sure his writing was legible, he headed towards the cockpit so that he could have the jet directed to Spain. He was sure the flight staff who normally worked for Luciano would not mind the brief vacation. After all, there was no sense in not making use of their new found free time.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! This chapter is a bit dull but I just wanted to get the groups together and now they are so yay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Again language but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

Walking into a warzone is generally considered a bad idea in terms of self-preservation. And if there was one thing at which Luciano Vargas excelled, it was self-preservation. However, if forced to acknowledge the fact that there were factors of life outside of his control, - _b_ _ecause dammit there was NOTHING Luciano did not have a hand in!- t_ hen he would have to say that if you had no choice but to walk into a warzone, it was best you act as part of the turning tide. And that was exactly what the nations of Otherworld were determined to do.

No doubt the humans had been feeling rather confident. The whole attack on the single seaside mansion belonging to their very own national personification had been undertaken with the expectation for swift victory. The other representatives of the United Kingdom, Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland, absent as they were, were not of immediate concern and could be hunted down in due time. What the soldiers were focused on instead was of the capture of their main representative and the other nations currently in his company. Within a matter of hours the entire mansion was locked down and surrounded, the nations had been tracked to England's mysterious basement, and the soldiers had begun to wait them out. This included periodically attempting to breach the minefield of curses, hexes, and various other traps that their nation had somehow managed to cram down a single flight of stairs. The whole thing appeared like some sort of medieval siege.

Worse still, three days of constant high strung tension had taken their toll on the beleaguered nations. The current members on the front line, Germany, Spain, and Prussia, were doing their best to hold their own against the constant assault of tranquilizing darts. It was rather surprising actually that the humans didn't just start shooting with live rounds. It wasn't like getting shot would kill them. Either way unfortunately, seeing as they were currently confined to using what was in England's basement, their choice of weaponry was severely lacking. Germany, Prussia and Spain were currently barricading the door at the bottom of the stairway with a collection of bookshelves and the lone table present. China and France were tending to an unconscious Canada who had been shot three times before passing out, and the Italies were cowering somewhere in the back. Spain _had_ managed to come across one of his old battle axes Arthur had 'obtained' after that debacle of 1588 but had chosen to ignore it for now. Antonio wouldn't even think the 'A' word. He didn't want to start hyperventilating in the corner.

Meanwhile, England and Russia were occupied with something else entirely. "Angliya, are we done yet?" Ivan whined, as he stood a few feet off from the Englishman, tapping his water pipe on the ground excitedly.

"No! Now hold still!" With one hand on the large mirror in the far back of the room and the other on Russia's shoulder, England was busy trying to focus on his spell to let the awaiting nations through from Otherworld. Even using Russia as a power source, it was still taking its toll and the shorter male was breathing hard. "We're almost there."

"But I want to help with the fighting." It was weird hearing those words spoken with such a petulant voice.

"You are helping, just not with the fighting. Besides this is important! Since the idiot isn't here you're the next biggest power source."

"Da and besides, Russian power is better than American right?"

England cast a glance over his shoulder at the creepy smile Russia was giving him. He really wished he could remove his hand from the man's shoulder. "I choose not to comment." Luckily for him, Russia didn't seem to care and just shrugged.

A few more minutes passed. "Hey Artie we are unawesomely getting killed over here! How's it coming!" The pounding on the other side of the makeshift barricade was getting louder. The humans must have gotten through the last of his curses.

"Give it a minute Prussia!" Just as the words got out the Englishman's mouth the mirror expanded and the gateway appeared.

"Finally!" A painfully American voice was the first thing to pass through before there appeared a head of messy brown hair followed by a red-eyed version of America. Alex shot out of the mirror and cast an excited look at the carnage around him. He looked over and shot a cheeky grin at the tired Englishman. "Nice basement man. Uber creepy!" Arthur scowled at the younger nation and opened his mouth to retort but the boy's attention was already elsewhere. "Hey Rusky! Bet I can kill more humans than you!" he goaded one of his Russian rivals before running off again with his bat at the ready to join the fighters at the front.

"Tupoy amerikanets" Ivan grumbled before trying to take a step forward, but his collar was caught by England.

"Oh no you don't." Russia stopped moving with a pout.

Not long after Alex had cleared the space before the mirror a second person appeared. This time, it was the Canadian Matthieu followed closely by his very large polar bear. "Nice of you to finally get out of the way Alex. Oh hey Ivan" Matt gave a lazy wave with his free hand at the Russian.

"Hello other Matvey!"

Matt nodded before looking over to where his brother was now wreaking havoc on the confused human soldiers. The remains of the bookshelves and table having been tossed aside so that Alex could get through. Matt's hand landed in Kuma's fur. "Sick 'em." With a roar the bear was off to carry out his master's orders. Followed by the Canadian at a much more leisurely pace.

The rest of the Otherworld nations flooded in quickly after that, and once Luciano stepped foot on Earth England finally let his arms drop and plopped onto the ground in a heap of exhausted limbs. Russia leaned over and poked him. "Now?"

England grunted and waved him off. "Now." With a dark smile Russia was off to compete with the -in his opinion more fun- Otherworld version of America. Arthur rolled onto his back and let himself slowly start to recover. Quite confident that with the addition of their counterparts, they could easily stave off the humans' advances. As it was they were, in fact, slowly making their way back up the stairs to the ground floor.

"Nice of you to finally join the party" Alex grinned as he grabbed hold of the barrel of one dart gun and tore it out the human's grip.

Russia's smile grew the smallest bit in response and he swung his pipe into the next human in the line. "Take it up with your ex-colonizer."

"Oliver?"

"Nyet. I meant Arthur."

"Ah" the two continued on, slowly making their way up the now very bloodied stairway. Alex, as the one currently ahead, easily smacked down the humans in his way, careful to avoid any potential shots from their guns. Meanwhile, Ivan was sure to bring his pipe down on whichever humans managed to survive the American's initial blow.

"You are not very efficient with your strikes Amerikanskaya. You leave too many alive" Ivan commented as he killed yet another soldier.

At the remark, Alex froze in his movements. One arm currently wrapped around the neck of a soldier as the poor man was being used as a meat shield to block the myriad of darts fired his way. "What? You serious dude?"

"Da, this is the sixth I had to finish off." The human shield was dropped and Alex gave a frustrated growl before swinging his bat again. They were now at the main level of the home and out of the basement. The two nations stepped back to back while their allies filed in behind them. Each brandishing bat and pipe respectively.

"Well shit. I guess I'll have to take those off the kill count."

"We are keeping track?"

"Duh. Matt and I always keep track when we're working joint stuff. Keeps it interesting. YO MATT!"

"WHAT!?"

"What kill count you at?"

Both men looked over to where the Otherworld Canadian was currently plowing over soldiers along with his polar bear. The barbs wrapped around his hockey stick easily tearing through flesh like it was nothing. The blond tilted his head in thought for a moment. "Twelve. You?"

"Sixteen. Suck it bro! How bout you Rusky?"

Russia's smile turned feral, but at the same time, also more sincere. At last, people he could relate with. "Twenty. I said you are not efficient."

Alex deflated a little though his grin remained intact. "Well… fuck." The soldiers on the main floor were stock still in shock. Not at all familiar with the sudden additions to their targets that bore a strange resemblance to the original. The three nations wreaking havoc though, had no complaints.

"Boys remember to play nice!" Alex couldn't help but laugh as he glanced over from his own corner of carnage to watch the small pink-haired Brit who raised him slice open one person after another with the steak knife he always kept on hand. Occasionally stopping of course, to lick the blade clean. All the Otherworld nations in fact, were working wonders. Unlike their native counterparts it was still quite normal for those of Otherworld to carry weapons on their person. So while the Earth nations were unarmed with the exception of Russia, their counterparts were not. The fact that they preferred blunt or lacerating weapons though, was completely incidental. Perhaps it was because guns were just too impersonal. And the Otherworld visitors very much preferred a more interactive form of slaughter.

For about five minutes, the humans attempted to push the regrouped nations back, but to no avail. Lead by Alexander, Matthieu, and Ivan they had nearly cleared the main floor and finally the soldiers were falling back.

Then of course their fun was ruined.

"Suck it losers! Go run back to your mommies- what the… oh, dammit." Once again, and now becoming rather unfortunately commonplace to Matthieu, Alex went limp and started to collapse.

"Shit, Ivan catch him!" the Canadian yelled, and the Russian was quick to do so.

"What happened to him?" England and France appeared out of the basement, between them carrying a still unconscious Canada. "Was he shot?"

Russia shook his head. "Nyet. He just collapsed suddenly."

"The fainting spells. That's not good. We need to get out of here and somewhere safe." Arthur glanced around at what remained of the current human force. There were plenty of bodies, and it looked like they were safe for the moment. The remaining nations gathered around.

"Ve~ what about Alfred's jet?" Feliciano offered, to which Luciano glared in contempt.

"Don't be stupid" Luciano spat. "There's no way the humans haven't confiscated it by now."

"Hey don't call my fratello stupid poser!"

Romano's remark, instead of reaching its intended target, made Flavio snort. The Southern Italian placed a hand over his mouth in poor concealment of his mockery. "Oh look Lovino wants to be the good big brother. Don't even bother, Luci would eat you alive."

"W-what! I didn't ask your opinion you walking piece of flamboyant wallpaper!"

Flavio gasped and turned his nose up in contempt. "Well just because I-"

The nations devolved into chaotic arguments in a matter of seconds. While the Italians battled it out with each other with occasional inputs by Siegfried and Antonio, the Englands and Frances were arguing with Russia and Matthieu over possible avenues of escape as well. So many things were being said, and very little was being decided. Eventually it made Ludwig snap.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

Everyone quieted from their individual spats as Germany called the assembly to order. Ludwig's strict command even drew the attention of Luciano, who was very unaccustomed to being ordered around by his German ally. Even if it wasn't really Siegfried in this case.

Once silence had been restored, the tall blond sighed and began to speak again. This time in a more relaxed tone. "We need to act quickly and efficiently. Does anyone know of a place we can hide? We cannot risk getting anyone else involved in this problem so we need somewhere off the grid.

"What about Switzerland? Nothing and no one gets in there" Francis offered up.

"Cheh, as if Lichtenstein would let you get anywhere near without a gun pointed at your face" Luciano muttered.

"I believe you're confused. In this world it's Vash, not Lilly with the gun obsession Luciano" Francis calmly pointed out. Luciano thought for a moment before nodding.

"Ah, yes you're right. The point still stands though."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with the Frog. Switzerland is out of the picture. If we want to go somewhere it would be best if it were completely off the radar for nations. Somewhere away from most governments. Hm... Oh God… I can't believe it." Arthur trailed off and let his head meet the palm of his free hand.

"What do you mean eh?" Matt asked, arching a brow.

"Oh hon, I see where this is going" Francis teased.

"Shut it Frog."

"Oh oh! I know!" Oliver started bouncing up and down in excitement.

Ludwig's eyes roved over the unspoken conversation being passed around the two neighbors. "Would someone please just say it. Where do we go?"

Arthur looked up at the German with a tired expression. "Bloody Sealand."

"Ah" Germany's look became understanding. "That fort that you used to have?"

"Hn."

Ludwig brought a hand up to his chin in thought. "Well that does seem to be the best option."

Oliver probably would have been bouncing off the walls if Louis wasn't holding him back with a hand on the Brit's shoulder. "Ooh I'm so excited to see my little boy! His name's Peter here right? Yes yes yes let's go now!"

The gathering of nations seemed to come to a general consensus that retreating to Sealand would be the best bet. But that of course was when Luciano decided to step in and rain on everyone else's parade.

"Ve, excuse me but how exactly are we going to get there? It's not like we have a ready means of transportation."

It was at this point that the group once more lapsed into silence wherein they began to hear scuffling from the outside of the house. It looked like the humans were beginning to regroup. "Whatever we do, we need to decide fast." No one knew who it was who made the comment, but heads nodded and they all began to think hard yet again.

"Wait, diablo Ingles, don't you still have that small motor boat that Alfred brought over?" Despite rolling his eyes at the very old nickname, England nodded at Spain's suggestion.

"Yes I do. The idiot never remembered to sail it back home. It should be down by the marina. You can see it from the back!" Without another word the group started off with Arthur leading the way and Matthieu pulling up the rear. Or at least he would have if he had not been called back by a growl from his polar bear.

"What is it Kuma?" he turned to glance around for the large predator. From around the corner, the now pink-stained bear came out, pulling something alive and kicking by the pant leg. "Oh, what do we have here?" Once the Canadian got close, Kuma let go of the human and stepped back. The soldier, now free, immediately tried to crawl away but was stopped when Matt brought his foot down on the man's already wounded leg. Causing there to be an audible cracking sound followed swiftly by the man's scream. "A human eh? Nice catch." Matthieu squatted down, still keeping his foot firmly on the man's broken leg and stared into his watering eyes.

"You know, you're probably the most unlucky son of a bitch in the entire world." The human's eyes widened in panic and his mouth started flapping open and closed but no sounds came out. It was as though the man had gone mute with terror. Matt smiled beneath his sunglasses. "Cause you see, my bro has been having these problems because of you. Has been passing out like a wuss for the past week and I for one am sick of it." Matt stood back up and grabbed the man's bloody leg to start dragging him off in the direction the other nations had departed. "So I'm gonna take you with me and we're gonna have a nice little chat. Then you're going to tell me everything you know or I'm gonna let Oliver bake you into his cupcakes one finger at a time." At his threat the human renewed his struggles with vigor but it did no good. Soon enough the trio were joining the rest of the group waiting for him aboard the small motor boat where Arthur and Antonio were fighting for control.

"Hey Ollie!" Matt called the minute he was on deck, and the pink-haired man turned over to look at him.

"What is it Matt?"

"Got ya a present eh" he tossed the human at the Brit's feet. "Figured you might want to try and get some information out of him while dumb and dumber over there decide who get's to steer the ship." He jerked a thumb in the former pirates' directions.

"Oh Matt you were always the most considerate" Oliver cooed, taking his turn picking the human up by his wounded leg and this time towing him towards the stairs leading deeper into the small boat. "Be a dear and make sure no one disturbs me okay?" he shot the Canadian teen a smile.

"Sure Dad."

"Thank you!" With that the two disappeared. Another five minutes passed until finally Germany overruled both avid sailors and dictated that he would take control while Arthur navigated. While that was going on the rest of the nations settled down with a few watching over the two of them that were still unconscious. Matt sat himself down in a chair beside the stairs through which Oliver had disappeared and started absentmindedly petting Kuma's fur. That was, until he felt a slight tugging on his leg. Looking down, his eyes widened when he found what looked like a polar bear cub with spotless white fur. Like a mini Kuma.

"Who are you?" the bear asked quietly.

"What? Um, I'm Matthieu uh…" He wasn't really sure what to say. "Who are you?"

The polar bear cub tilted its head but did not avert his gaze from the Canadian. "I'm Mr. Kumajirou. But the other guy usually forgets. Who's that?" The cub pointed a paw in the general direction of the much larger bear that was now staring at him intently.

Matthieu shook his head to dislodge his general confusion over the existence of the small talking polar bear to answer the question. "That's Kuma."

"Does he talk?"

"No not really."

"Huh."

"Hey Mr. Kumajirou?"

"Hm?"

"By the 'other guy' you mean Matthew. This world's Canada right?" Mr. Kumajirou tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Who?"

Matthieu just sighed. Seriously, he would have to teach the Canadian how to stick up for himself and let himself be heard. It was kind of sad if your own pet couldn't remember you. "Never mind." Going back to guarding the door while the two polar bears made grunting and growling noises at each other, Matt noticed as Louis started to approach and head for the stairs. "Wouldn't go in there if I were you" he warned.

"Quoi?"

"Dad's down there with a human Kuma caught. Figured he could tell us something about where Alfred and the Japans are. But it probably won't be pretty." Louis snorted but halted at the top of the stairs.

"Well keep watching out. I don't think those other nations will appreciate our methods. But you know how Oliver gets on ships. I'll just be down there in case he gets sick." Matt nodded and waved the Frenchman through.

A little while later, Alex started to wake. Matt was sure to get up and walk over to see how his no good brother was doing. He remembered that the last time the guy had been whoozy as hell. "How's he doing?"

"Matt! M-Matt!" the American's red eyes blinked open and he raised a shaky hand to grip Matthieu's arm like it was his last connection to life.

Now the Canadian was worried. "What is it? What's wrong!?"

Alex looked on the verge of passing out. "D-did. Did I-"

"What? Did you what?"

Alex looked so serious in that moment that almost everyone on deck was listening in attentively.

"Did I… At least beat you in the kill count?" he asked innocently. Matt rolled his eyes and shoved the brunette head first back to the ground.

"You're a fucking idiot." Alex just started laughing.

"What? Were you worried about me bro?" Matt growled at the other teen and by the looks of it his sentiments were shared by the majority of the others.

"This is why no one takes you seriously Alex" Luciano spat in derision causing the American to scowl.

"No one asked you Lucy!" He then turned his attention back to Matthieu. "But seriously bro. What did I miss. Did I win? I think I got to twenty before I passed out."

Matt couldn't help but smirk. "Yeah right. Between you, me, and the Russian you came in dead last. I got at least twenty-five and I think Ivan came in around twenty-three. Right Ivan?"

"Da" the Russian stated proudly.

Alex groaned and leaned back on the ground. "You know Kuma's don't count right?" he tried.

"Hmph. As if I'd need to count Kuma's. Sorry bro. You lose."

* * *

While the nations on deck continued to make conversation and head towards the abandoned fort known as the Principality of Sealand, Oliver was having a field day with their captured human. The man had been quickly secured with his hands locked behind his back and around a water pipe that stood from the ceiling to the ground so that there was no possibility of escape save for the man tearing off his own hand. Which might happen anyway but that all depended on Oliver's discretion.

"So, how should we start?" the pink-haired Brit asked the frightened soldier from where he sat cross-legged across from him.

"I-I'm not telling you anything" the man tried to appear brave, but the effect was somewhat marred by his stuttering and the clear evidence of cold sweat on his brow. And it was because of these details that Oliver's demeanor was no less cheerful as he slowly pulled out the steak knife in his pocket.

"Now don't be like that. This can either be done painfully, or _very_ painfully depending on how you behave." The pinkette reached over and tore away the blooded pant leg that covered the man's wound. It was bad, and both could clearly see the white bone sticking out from where Matthieu had snapped it. "Ooh you poor dear. I must apologize for my son, he can be very aggressive as I'm sure you can see." He poked the pink flesh beside the bone, inadvertently -or perhaps intentionally it was always hard to tell with Oliver- irritating the wound.

"Gah!" the man tried and failed to muffle his sounds of pain.

"Oops. I suppose you can feel it too. Silly me!" Oliver giggled in that sing-song tone of his. The man looked all the more frightened of the smaller male. "Now. Last chance before I have to get serious. Where's Alfred? I wouldn't be a very good parent if I couldn't take care of Alex so I'm afraid you're going to have to tell me since it's bothering him."

The man glanced between the knife that was hovering dangerously over his open wound and the swirling pink and blue eyes of the insane Englishman. "Y-you mean Mr. America?"

"Mhmm" the knife lowered slightly to pick teasingly at the flesh of the man's leg to demonstrate the Brit's growing impatience.

"I-I don't know."

Oliver frowned and looked genuinely disappointed to the level of appearing like a pouting child before his electric blue eyes darkened a fraction. "Wrong answer dearie. This is going to hurt."

The man whimpered in pain and fear as Oliver reached down, gripped hold of the man's foot, and pulled it straight. Earning a sharp crack as the bone was shifted. Then he eagerly lowered the blade until it was in position to slowly carve away at the flesh when-

"Oliver are you down here cher?" The nonchalant voice of a certain Frenchman shocked the psychopathic Briton out of his concentration and the human breathed in relief as the blade was moved away.

"Over here Louis!" he called excitedly. Standing up and turning his back to the human.

A minute later, the Frenchman appeared, sending a quick glance over to the human and remaining completely unmoved before focusing on Oliver.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Alright?" Oliver's head tilted to the side in question and the image was so cute that Louis couldn't help but smirk just the slightest bit before the edges of his mouth turned back down to their regular frown.

"Oui, we are on a boat non? I wanted to make sure you weren't seasick." Oliver's mouth formed an 'o' in understanding.

"Aw, well that's so sweet of you! But not to worry I'm fine for now. I was just about to start interrogating the human. Want to help?"

Louis shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "No, I prefer watching you do it. Besides, you enjoy it so much more than me." We that the taller man patted the pink-haired Brit on the head before going over to sit on the small bed set up on the side of the room. Oliver meanwhile, grinned and turned back to his soon to be victim.

"Now then where were we?" Oliver crouched down over the man's leg once again and licked his lips excitedly like some kind of smiling demon.

"Wait! Wait wait!" the man panicked. Oliver froze just centimeters from cutting the man and looked up questioningly.

"What?"

"Y-you're England right? I-I'm English! You can't h-hurt me! I know it is painful when you attack your own people! So-" he was cut off by a fit of giggling coming from _England_.

"Oh no you've got it wrong. You're not one of mine you're one of Artie's!" The man paled even more than he already had if that was possible with his amount of blood loss.

"What? But you look-"

"Hmm. How best can I explain this?" Oliver sat back on his heels and tapped the edge of the knife on his cheek as he stared up in thought. "You see. I'm from another world. A parallel universe I think you might say. I'm _that_ world's England."

"But still you must know that what you're doing is wrong! I mean, Mr. Kirkland would never-"

"Oh so it's _'_ _Mr. Kirkland'_ now is it?" There was dangerous glint in Oliver's eyes. "I wouldn't expect such respect when referring to my counterpart when you've spent the last week hunting him and the others down like animals."

The man's eyes widened, and he was now openly weeping in panic and fear. Glancing desperately in Louis direction to try and get some help. "W-we were just- We were just following orders! We're human! We make mistakes!"

"Ha! Hahaha!" Oliver laughed in the man's face.

"Yes, you are human. And yes, you do make mistakes. But you know what the biggest one was?" The smile never once leaving the Brit's face Oliver brought the knife down hard enough to send it straight through the man's wounded leg. Effectively pinning the limb to the floor and causing the man to wail in pain. "Throwing away the trust of your nations because let me fill you in on a little secret if you haven't already guessed." Twisting the blade to illicit another scream from the man Oliver leaned forward to whisper in his face. "I might look nice because I smile more than Arthur does. But you would have had much better luck begging _him_ for mercy. Because we from Otherworld. We _hate_ humans. We don't trust you and we never did. Not like them. And now that you've tossed them aside, there's no one to protect you from _us._ "

From the bed on the side, Louis smirked proudly as he watched the slight Englishman reduce a soldier to tears and begging with words alone minus a stab. The tiny Englishman loved breaking people. It was what had made him such a formidable foe back in the day. And he put it to use even better since he did not have as frightening an appearance as some of their fellows.

It only took Oliver a few minutes before the soldier was nothing but a sniveling shell of a man. Weeping and pleading for mercy. Spilling any and all information he had to offer. And when the screams started in earnest, Louis was kind enough to walk over and close the door leading back up to the others so that not a sound would escape.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: Language but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

"Louder" Matt made eye contact with his counterpart and refused to let the other look away.

"I'm Matthew." The Canadian in the tan parka said timidly, hunching his shoulders slightly in order to appear smaller in the face of his angry-looking reflection.

Matt rolled his eyes and shook his head with a groan. "No not quieter. Louder!" The Otherworld nation rebuked.

"I'm MATTHEW." He was louder this time, but still the heads of the other nations standing around the front of the boat didn't seem to notice at all. Matt whacked his fellow North American upside the head.

"Are you stupid or something? This is why no one notices you! You are a great country, why are you so afraid of making yourself heard?"

Matthew shrank away from the other teen, and averted his gaze from the dark purple eyes that bore into him. Ever since he had finally woken up from the sleeping darts he had been shot with Matt had pulled him aside apparently to coach him in how to make himself heard. "It's not like I want to go unnoticed" he mumbled. Beside the two Canadians, Mr. Kumajirou and Kuma were sitting idly by each other, paws moving in what appeared to be some form of the game patty cake.

Matt frowned. "Then why don't you speak up? Don't tell me you _like_ being mistaken for the American" the other teen raised a brow in disapproval.

Canada felt his eye twitch and his hands unknowingly curled into fists. "Of course not! I hate getting harassed by people who think I'm him!" Matthew jerked back once he realized he was shouting at the other man, slightly afraid of the other's retribution. But to his surprise all Matthieu did was smirk and nod his head.

"I bet Alfred's never been mistaken for _you_ though."

"Huh?"

Matt leaned closer and cupped a hand by his mouth so he could whisper to Canada. "Do you want to know the real reason why Alex has brown hair?"

Matthew nodded and leaned in as well. "I've always been curious. Aren't you twins too?"

Matt's grin stretched a bit. "Yeah, Alex dyed it because he got tired of people always going up to him and talking about how annoying he is because they thought that he was me."

Matthew's jaw dropped in pure awe and reverence. The two Canadians sat back into a comfortable position and moments later Matthew had to put a hand over his mouth to smother the snort of laughter that threatened to slip out. "Really?"

"Swear it on maple syrup" Matt held up his right hand solemnly.

"Ha ha! And he always calls America -I mean Alfred- blondie!" The two counterparts shared a few moments of laughter at their younger twins' expenses before settling back down.

Matt leaned back, propping himself up with one hand while he sat cross-legged across from Matthew. "Alright, ready to try again?"

Canada nodded and cleared his throat. "I'M MATTHEW EH!" This time, as he shouted it, all the other nations present jumped slightly and turned to face the two Canadians with curious expressions on their faces.

"Is something the matter Canada?" Francis asked with some concern, but he was only met with a wide, genuine grin from the two.

"Rien Papa" Matthew smiled and France sent him a small smile back before turning back around to continue discussing the matter of Sealand with the other nations.

"Good job man." Matt punched his counterpart's shoulder good-naturedly but was still shocked when the other didn't even flinch. Didn't rub it either. "Hey didn't you feel that?" Matt asked, not sure whether or not he should feel offended. It wasn't like he meant to hurt the other but he was so used to Alex whining like a girl every time he did that.

"Huh? Canada blinked owlishly in confusion. "You mean the punch? Yeah."

"But it didn't hurt?"

"No not really. I'm used to it." Matthew smile dropped. "Wait. Were you _trying_ to hurt me?" he asked with a slightly hurt expression. Matt quickly shook his head.

"No! It's just uh… I usually do the same thing to Alex and he always bitches about it."

Matthew made a sound of understanding. "Well, I guess I got used to it because of all the times Alfred has roped me into playing baseball with him. The Canadian shivered at the memory. He had nearly had to go to the hospital. Without even realizing a hand went up to his left shoulder in memory of what America had done to his rotator cuff. And that hadn't even been the worst of it.

"Damn, that's twisted."

"That's what I said!"

"Well have you got him back for it at least?" Canada started looking timid again and shook his head. Matt groaned. "What for the love of maple is wrong with you!"

Matthew flinched. "Well what should I do?"

"Oh come on it's obvious! Play hockey!" Matthew's mouth dropped open and his cheeks flooded with pink in embarrassment.

"Oh… right. Why did I never think of that?" Matt humphed and crossed his arms.

"'Cause you're an idiot."

"...I guess" Matthew conceded.

Again Matt groaned and rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. "God damn it! You- STAND UP FOR YOURSELF!"

Matthew jumped, but smiled. "Okay."

"Good." With that the two Canadians finished their conversation and turned instead towards their polar bears who had now moved on to Uno. They both decided not to question how the animals had come across a pack of Uno cards. Matthew settled Mr. Kumajirou on his lap to let the polar bear play while Matt dealt himself in to Kuma's right.

They played for some time, Matt still coincidentally watching the door leading below deck until Luciano and Siegfried approached.

"Matthieu" the Italian greeted, arms crossed with a self-important air.

"Hallo. Are Oliver and Louis down below?" Siegfried questioned with an amicable smile. Matthew looked over at his counterpart in confusion who refused to meet his eyes with a guarded expression.

"Maybe. What's it to you eh?" he growled. Kuma, sensing his master's unease, stood and snarled at the two intruders as well until he was settled by Matt's hand on his fur.

Luciano huffed, keeping his arms in place as he turned his nose up at the still seated Canadian. Even with attention still on the scrawniest of the group, it was Siegfried who spoke up on his ally's behalf. "We have things to discuss."

Matt tensed. "Well they're busy eh. Come back later." Matt couldn't be sure of the exact reason why he was trying to keep the two Axis nations from going below. Both knew of Oliver's temperament so it wasn't that. But letting the two down might urge Matthew to go as well, and he didn't really want the other Canadian to see what was down there. The guy wasn't so bad really, and he didn't feel like making him upset. Not to mention how Arthur would react if he saw what Oliver had done to one of his people. _Damn. Now he just wanted to sleep until all this trouble went away._

"I'm afraid it really is urgent. We need to go see them." Siegfried insisted. Matt's eye twitched and he slowly got to his feet. With his ripped jeans, red plaid shirt rolled up to his elbows, and dark sunglasses he really did look intimidating.

"I. Said. No." Siegfried and Matthieu stood nearly nose to nose, in a silent war to intimidate one another into submission.

"Hey guys, let's not fight eh." Matthew interjected, deciding that the way this was going could likely lead to a fight.

"You heard the man" Matt smirked, stepping back to stand shoulder to shoulder with his counterpart.

Siegfried started glancing over his shoulder to Luciano for direction but the Italian was too busy fuming in silence. "I don't have time for this shit" he growled before jerking his chin towards the door. Siegfried nodded and all but pushed his way through the two Canadians and pulled the door leading to Oliver and Louis open. Luciano was quick to step in and Siegfried shut the door behind him and took up a defensive stance between it and the two Canadians.

Matt growled and cracked his knuckles. "Shouldn't have done that kraut."

* * *

As Luciano made his way silently down the steps he had to swallow a pit of nerves in his throat. He had hoped Siegfried would be able to join him for this. Louis, he could handle; the Frenchman didn't have a single care in the world. Oliver on the other hand, was a different story. The pink-haired Briton scared the shit out of him. All those smiles and that pastel, the man didn't even try to look intimidating or strong; yet he managed to be able to make grown men piss themselves if properly motivated. He didn't want to be in a room alone with that man… ever.

Taking a deep breath, Luciano passed the threshold of the staircase and entered the cabin beneath. There, laying across the room, was the bloodied corpse of a human soldier dressed in the same fashion as the ones assaulting Arthur's home. The Italian gagged in disgust. The human's mangled limbs and face twisted in horrific agony coupled with the well-placed chunks of missing flesh taken here or there painted the perfect picture of Oliver's psychopathic yet methodical brand of interrogation.

Turning away, he instead scanned the room for the nation himself and the Frenchman. "Louis? Oliver?"

"Over here~" Oliver chimed, prancing out of the shadows opposite where Luciano had been looking. The man's pink and blue sweater vest was just as spotless as ever as he quietly cleaned blood from his kitchen knife with a white handkerchief. "Oh Luciano! Isn't this a pleasant surprise! Is there something I can help you with?" he asked with a wide, toothy smile.

The Italian felt his body stiffen. "I have something to discuss with you and Louis, where is he?"

"Par ici." At the sound of the French accent Luciano looked over Oliver's shoulder to see Louis come out from the same dark corner and stand to the Englishman's left. "Now what is it?"

Luciano clicked his tongue in disdain at being ordered about but did answer. "We need to discuss our plan of action" he responded seriously.

"Plan of action?" Louis asked with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Si."

"We haven't even organized a plan to recover the missing nations and we need to consult the nations of this world to do so. So why are you talking to us here? In private?" Louis didn't seem to understand where Luciano wanted to take this, but a quick glance at the now feral grin on Oliver's lips made it obvious _he_ did.

"Oh!" A conspiratorial smile etched itself onto the man's face. "He's talking about world domination! You know like his failed attempt at taking over this world several years ago! Remember?" Oliver chittered happily. "It failed miserably last time though." Luciano felt his eye twitch. Damn Oliver's inability to realize when things were better left unsaid. It wasn't like _he_ had never failed in world domination before. Most of the nations in Otherworld had tried and failed at least once.

Luciano nodded begrudgingly. "Well not exactly. But you should know as well as I do that whatever kind of unofficial alliance we've made with the nations from this world won't last. As soon as the humans have been dealt with it will be chaos." Oliver giggled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Ooh! And you want to team up with _us_?" Oliver asked with a tone of excitement and disbelief that the Italian found hard to decipher. Especially with the added effect of the shorter man tilting his head to the side and holding an expression of innocent confusion that Luciano was convinced was fake. As much as he like to portray himself as an innocent, Oliver was no fool. On the contrary, he was a genius tactician and strategist when the mood struck him. "That's so sweet! Though somehow I find it hard to believe."

Luciano swallowed thickly but brought himself up to his full height. A good half head at least above the other male. "Don't be mistaken, I am only offering this as a courtesy. I would rather not have whatever plan you are concocting in that twisted head of yours affecting mine. So why not work together?"

Louis hummed in thought but said nothing; clearly deferring to whatever Oliver would decide. Everyone present knew who really made the calls in their on again off again partnership. The Frenchman just leaned forward to whisper something in the pinkette's ear in French to which the other chuckled and nodded before stepping around the two masterminds to climb the stairs out of the cabin. Once the two were alone, Oliver giggled. "What makes you think I'm planning anything? I'm just here to make sure my boys are safe." The Brit held his arms out to the side as if to show he truly wasn't hiding anything and there was an edge of sincerity in the electric blue eyes that stared into Luciano's own. But the Italian knew full well that the Brit could simply be using it to hide something far more sinister underneath.

"I'm not stupid."

"Oh? So you think being alone with me where no one can hear you isn't stupid?" Luciano barely had time to pull a throwing knife from the pouch on his left side before he was pinned against the far wall of the cabin by the smaller male with a kitchen knife at his jugular. A sadistic Cheshire grin mere inches from his face. "Especially when your guard dog is otherwise indisposed. Matt is such a good boy isn't he? Always so loyal and works so hard to please." At the very least the pride in Oliver's voice seemed genuine.

Luciano didn't even breath, unwilling as he was to have his throat slit open accidentally, but he did bring up his own knife that he had managed to secure. The edge of the blade rested against Oliver's abdomen.

They remained in that stalemate for some time until the smell of something mouthwatering reached both their noses. "Oh! My cupcakes!" Just like that the knife was gone from Luciano's throat and Oliver was scurrying around a corner.

The Italian caught his breath and wiped the cold sweat from his brow. God he hated dealing with Oliver. When was Siegfried going to finish up with the Canadian? Surely the teen couldn't cause _that_ much trouble. Luciano barely managed to compose himself before the Englishman appeared yet again; this time carrying a tray of cupcakes. Half iced with baby blue frosting and the others with bright pink. Luciano had to admit, they smelled delicious.

But then he was reminded of the dead body a few feet away and suddenly he wanted to be as far away from the sugary treats as possible. "Now, what were we talking about?" Luciano was shocked out of his haunting thoughts by Oliver's mood swings that felt like they were strong enough to give both of them whiplash. The two walked off to the side and sat at opposite ends of the bed. The tray of cupcakes between them. "Cupcake?" Oliver offered with a smile.

"Eh… no thank you" Luciano refused with a nervous wave of his hand. "So you agree to be partners?" Luciano asked hesitantly, to which Oliver just smiled.

"Nope!"

"Why no-"

"Because you're useless!" Despite the comment's insulting nature Oliver spoke easily, grin never leaving his face as he brought a cupcake to his lips and quickly devoured it. Luciano bristled like a cat.

"You dare call me useless! I am the leader of the Axis Powers!"

"Ha ha! So? None of that strength is your own!" Luciano knotted his eyebrows together in confusion. "Siegfried, Kuro. They are the ones with power. Not you." Oliver's eyes suddenly widened and he gasped. A hand going to his mouth in shock. "Oh dear, didn't you realize? Your tough guy act fools no one!" Oliver's smile returned with another laugh.

Luciano growled and fought the urge to try and strangle the other man. Both of them knew how that would play out. "Then what about if I ask the others? Louis, Matthieu? Alexander is stupid enough to agree to anything if phrased in the right way" the Italian challenged, but Oliver remained unphased.

"They won't. Louis won't be moved by anything unfortunately" Oliver gave a long-suffering sigh that spoke of his years trying to get the Frenchman to have some fun and smile once in a while. "And as for Matthieu and Alexander well, they wouldn't know the first thing to do without me!"

Luciano's eyebrow twitched. "What are you talking about? They are your allies, not colonies anymore. Grown and independent nations. Not two-year-olds who need to hold onto their mama's hands."

Oliver just snorted and shook his head. "Oh as if they could make their own decisions. They're like _children_ Luciano. Matt and Alex know nothing about the true horrors of the world and need to be protected. They can barely take care of themselves but with the right _push_ " Oliver emphasized his words by leaning over to pat Luciano on the cheek. An action the Italian did not appreciate. "They can be spurred in the right direction."

"Heartless bastard. You don't really care, you're just manipulating them" Luciano accused, a spike of curiosity going through him as one of Oliver's massive eyebrows twitched in agitation.

"Oh don't look at me that way" the Brit admonished, waving his hand in a fashion of dismissal though his smile seemed a bit strained. "Like you don't do the same thing and worse to poor Siegfried. I knew the boy when his brother was in his prime you know. So much happier, so much livelier." Luciano tensed, realizing that pushing the Briton might not have been the best idea. He knew where this was going and he didn't need to hear it. Not from Oliver of all people. "I have to admit you've done well whipping him into shape though. He would do anything for you." As Luciano grew increasingly stiff and uncomfortable Oliver's grin grew in equal proportion. Did you know that Flavio is a terrible gossip?"

"Shut up." Luciano got off the bed and stalked away so that his back was to the Brit.

"He called Matt while the boy was visiting me for tea! Chatted on and on about how you wouldn't stop screaming at Siegfried. Calling him a traitor and a liar."

"I said shut up!"

"He wouldn't even fight back when you started attacking him Then, of course, well… Then the mighty Luciano started crying. About how poor Holy Roman Empi-"

Before Oliver could finish the name the Italian turned on his heel and sent a knife flying into the wall mere centimeters from the Englishman's face.

"Sta 'zitto! Vaffanculo!" Luciano was breathing hard, nearly growling down at the smirking man before him. "Don't you _DARE_ say his name!" His whole body was shaking and Luciano felt that at any moment he might snap and break down completely. He _didn't_ need a reminder. About how he had finally opened himself up to the nation who called himself the Holy Roman Empire, to only have him be killed by the likes of Louis and the French. Then, after years and years of healing and trying to forget Siegfried had appeared. This man who was so like the friend he had lost. He had almost forgotten.

The liar. Germany. The Holy Roman Empire. Siegfried. It had been him all along. One and the same. And he couldn't forgive any of them for toying with and torturing his heart. Not truly. Not completely.

"You see?" Oliver's voice brought Luciano out of his daze of painful memories. "Guilt destroyed you both that day. But _you_ my dear Luciano. You took that guilt and used it to wrap Siegfried so tightly around your little finger that he belongs to you now body and soul. So I don't think you have the right to look down on me for being manipulative." Oliver made a tsking sound with his tongue and shook his head in the same manner as a parent chastising a child

The Italian glared at Oliver with his dark magenta eyes and a gaze hard enough to crack diamonds. He didn't even realize that tears had started to stain his cheeks. " _Ti odio_ " he hissed, fists clenched so tightly blood dripped onto the inside of the gloves he wore as part of his uniform.

"Well that's not very nice" Oliver pouted though as always the Englishman was quick to recover. "But anyway enough of that! Now that all that dreadfulness is out of the way let's get back to the matter at hand. First of all" Oliver's face suddenly grew serious and Luciano felt a chill run down his spine. " _Never_ question my loyalty to my family. I love my boys more than anything and even if I have to manipulate them for their own good every now and then I would do anything to protect them. And I will not tolerate you calling into question my intentions with them."

Luciano gulped and nodded, Oliver holding his now icy gaze a moment longer before finally settling down and letting his smile return. "And second, I can't use someone who is as easy to break as you. Why, you're practically sobbing dearie!" Oliver's smile turned condescending as he held out his bloodstained handkerchief to Luciano who was quick to bat it away and wipe his remaining tears with the back of his hand. An angry red flush flooded his cheeks at being caught crying in front of another nation who wasn't Siegfried.

Only when that was done and the Italian had recomposed himself did Oliver continue. "And finally, to be quite honest I really don't have anything up my sleeve. I am just here to protect my sons. Kuro disappeared right out of Otherworld and for all we know he could be dead and Alex might be next. I can't let that happen. Isn't that why you're here? To protect yourself and Siegfried?"

Luciano gave a terse nod. "I still don't believe you. You are a crafty, manipulative little snake Oliver and I don't believe for a second that you won't milk every possible benefit you can from this." Oliver just gave the other man a humoring smile and a small shrug.

"Who? Little old me?" The sickeningly sweet smile Oliver gave him was enough to put a foul taste in Luciano's mouth.

"Hmph. Fine. Then when I make my move with Siegfried and Kuro just be sure to stay out of our way or risk getting hit in the crossfire. It's clear if our counterparts can let things get this out of hand in their own world that they can't be trusted. One way or another I will see that they never get the chance to let a disaster like this occur again."

Oliver giggled. "We'll see~. Thanks to the human I know where Alfred and the Japans are being held! Once we get to Sealand we can organize a rescue. That's when the fun really starts!"

Giving a nod of agreement Luciano turned and started for the stairs. "Fino ad allora" he muttered, content to leave the turbulent conversation at that. But it seemed the Brit had other plans.

"Oh and Luciano!" Said man turned at the last second to see the knife he had thrown earlier strike the wall to his right. A moment later a stinging sensation appeared on his cheek and Luciano lifted a hand to feel the small scratch the knife had made. Oliver gave a dark grin, blue eyes swirling dangerously with pink, and took a small bite out of another one of his cannibalistic cupcakes. "Watch your back."

* * *

 **And so the two masterminds clash. Oliver is so much more evil when his family isn't around isn't he? Though to be fair, Luciano did question his feelings about his sons so, he was asking for it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: Language but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

The nation worked quickly with what little privacy he was afforded for the moment and dialed the number. Even still it was only after verifying his identity and making clear his intentions that the nation was able to finally get connected to the human he was looking for.

" _Good afternoon. I must say, I was very surprised to receive your call"_ the human spoke casually with a hint of smugness in his voice.

"You don't sound surprised" the nation replied.

" _Hm. I suppose I wasn't really. Figures that one of you would have enough sense of self-preservation to seek us out."_

"Even so, how did you know it would be me?"

The human went momentarily silent in thought. " _I didn't. Although I must say I am relieved. Once the time comes to act I will breathe much easier knowing I won't have to worry about you."_

"Hmph. Figures. You humans have just as much of an obsession with self-preservation as nations. And as for my counterpart?"

" _He will be taken care of. You don't have to worry."_ The nation could imagine the human on the other end of the line waving a hand in dismissal.

"And what about the other nations? Believe it or not I'm not doing this just for myself. There are some people I'm trying to look out for." The nation proceeded to voice his demands with some concern edging into his voice, though not enough for the human to notice.

" _... I can make no promises but I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement."_

"It would be in your best interest that we do. I didn't get my reputation without reason you know?"

The human seemed unaffected by the nation's unspoken threat. " _I'm_ sure. _For now, why don't we talk further._ "

* * *

It was several days after departing from the island of Great Britain that the small boat containing the miniature iteration of _It's a Small World After All_ arrived at the Principality of Sealand. As a result the nations present could not be more relieved. Three days of endless roaming to assure that no one was following them had pushed -especially in the case of the natives of Otherworld- their capacity for social engagement to the limit.

"Are we there yet!"

"Gottverdammt Alex! We will arrive in an hour!" Ludwig turned from his place at the front of the ship to glare darkly at the clearly bored American before turning back around to eye the growing man-made structure in the distance.

Germany could very well feel his capacity for patience thinning. Just during that first day it seemed that after eating something Oliver's seasickness had finally decided to act up and never cease, Luciano's mood plummeted for some reason or another, Siegfried and Matthieu had gotten into a fistfight that took himself, Canada, and Alex nearly fifteen minutes to break up, and Spain and Prussia seemed to be having some odd conversations that were bothering the two Romanos. And a few days confined together had only made things worse. Ludwig reached a hand up to massage his temple and try to remove his headache. He couldn't wait for some added breathing space once they had arrived. And besides, he really needed to speak in private with the other nations regarding their less than benevolent counterparts.

Finally, to everyone's great relief, the nations stepped foot on the naval fort. "Alright everyone!" Germany caught the attention of those present before they could disperse. "We will reconvene here in an hour. Spend your time recovering so that we can discuss our next steps. Dismissed!" With much grumbling those around them dispersed, and Germany was quick to tap Francis, Ivan, Yao, and Gilbert on the shoulders before they could disappear or get latched onto by an Otherworld inhabitant. The five of them then waited for England to finish speaking with Sealand so they could talk on their own.

"Sealand why are you not with Sweden and Finland like you're supposed to be!" The man had his arms crossed as he stared down angrily at the small micronation.

The boy in the sailor outfit pouted and tried miserably to match the much more terrifying glare of his homeland. "Shut up jerk! I can do whatever I want! And why are you even _in_ my great country? I didn't give you permission!"

Arthur just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Again you weren't supposed to be here. But since you are there's nothing we can do I suppose. Just stay hidden and for the love of all that is holy do _not_ let Oliver see you. He might just kidnap you and take you to Otherworld." Peter laughed nervously, waiting for England to say that he was kidding, but when he was met with nothing but a level stare the small boy gulped and nodded seriously. "Good, now go find Spain, I'm sure he won't mind baby-sitting for a while."

"Do I look like Gibraltar to you!"

"Just go!" Arthur finally snapped. With that the micronation scurried off and Arthur ran a hand through his blond hair tiredly before turning around to face the remaining nations who were waiting for him. "Sorry about that."

"No problem mon ami, though perhaps next time we should seek shelter in Seychelles. She is much more accommodating non?"

England snorted at France's suggestion and shook his head. "We're not bothering Michelle. Now enough distractions, we need to talk."

"Ja. I think it is safe to say that we have let things get away from us long enough." There was a general consensus of nods around the nations present. "First of all, I know we were desperate but I still don't think going to _them_ was a good idea." This comment the German directed towards England who only groaned and ran a hand over his face in exhaustion.

"Well I didn't hear anyone else offering suggestions or alternatives. It was the best idea I could come up with in a limited amount of time. Besides, it really does look like whatever the humans are doing is serious enough to warrant all our attentions if both Kuro and Alexander have been affected."

"Hm" Russia hummed in thought which drew the attention of the others. "But I am confused. If the humans are doing something serious why aren't we involving the other nations? Would Romania and Norway not have been helpful at the very least?"

While England opened his mouth to respond it was China who answered first after punching Ivan lightly in the arm. "It's because we want to avoid a war! I doubt every government in the world agreed to this scheme aru. Besides, there is no way I'm letting Taiwan, Hong, and the others get involved. Don't you feel the same about Ukraine and Belarus."

At this Ivan nodded in understanding and shifted the position of his long scarf. Germany cleared his throat to reclaim the now wandering attention of the others. "Well, regardless our immediate concern is discussing our counterparts. I'm sure you all noticed the convenient absence of Oliver and Luciano during a good leg of the trip. They were probably planning something."

"I'm pretty sure that was part of the reason why Matthieu and Siegfried were fighting" France agreed with a nod. "Though I have no idea why mon petit was getting so close to that other boy, he will be a bad influence. Angleterre why don't you say something to him?"

Said Englishman just rolled his eyes at the nation he had won custody of the North American from. "Canada is old enough to make his own decisions. You should just be glad he is speaking with someone who seems to enjoy his company. Besides, if it bothers you so much why don't _you_ say something?"

"Because Matthieu is a lunatic! Mon Dieu they are all lunatics! Do we really want to get close to them?" At the Frenchman's exclamation there was a hum of general consensus that went around.

"Hm, perhaps it would be best if we try to divide our efforts. Work separately so that we can avoid any entanglements with them?" China suggested with a small, noncommittal shrug.

This time it wa Germany who disagreed. "No. Actually, I think we should try to keep them close. Make sure that at least one of us is present wherever they are."

"Kesese! My bruder is right. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer ja? We outnumber them ten to seven, and once we rescue the missing nations it will be twelve to eight. There's no reason for us to leave any of them alone." Gilbert was quick to throw his support in with Germany, but at the logical suggestion no one felt the need to object. Francis looked uncomfortable with the prospect, but a quick jab in the gut from England's elbow shut him up before he could say anything.

Surprisingly enough, after some thought it was Ludwig who first offered up his concerns. "I suggest we refrain from relying too heavily on Feliciano and Lovino. I don't want to leave them alone with any of those from Otherworld. I wouldn't feel as concerned if they were with me or Prussia, but otherwise I would prefer they remain out of danger." Gilbert was unphased, and quick to relieve his brother's concern.

"Ah don't worry Lud" the albino clapped his brother on the back. "I'm sure you and I could watch Feli. I doubt Romano would want to tag along, but Toni'll take care of him." Germany grumbled but nodded wordlessly that Prussia's suggestion would be acceptable.

They continued to discuss the prospects of possible groupings as well as suspicions regarding Luciano and Oliver's potential plans but nothing conclusive could be decided without the entire group of nations assembled. So eventually they split up to spend the remainder of the hour however they wished until it was time to gather for a strategy meeting.

To that effect Sealand begrudgingly allowed the nations to use the largest room in the fort as a temporary meeting room as those present assembled. But since the only table in the room could at most sit ten people, Ludwig, Gilbert, Ivan, Arthur, Matthieu, Siegfried, and Luciano opted to stand around the room. After allowing the group to settle down in tense silence, Germany opened the meeting by standing near the center of the table, in front of a wide blackboard.

"Well, we all know why we are here. And I believe we are in agreement that our first priority should be rescuing our America, Alfred, as well as the both Kiku and Kuro. Are there any objections to this?" The room went silent again as Ludwig made meaningful eye contact with everyone in the room. When no one said a word he took it as a sign to continue. "Gut, then I believe we should discuss strategies in discovering where the nations are being held. We should start by-"

"Wait a sec!" Alex interrupted the tall German mid-explanation by bringing his bat down on the table with a loud bang. Ludwig's eye twitched but he nodded for the American to continue. The brown-haired teen grinned and kicked his legs onto the table's surface before continuing. "Before we do _anything_ I need something taken care of."

"And what would that be Alex?" Ludwig asked as diplomatically as possible while trying to subdue the urge to order the American to put his feet down. Luckily he was beaten to the punch by Oliver who was quick to scold the teen and quietly pester him until he dropped his legs.

"Well, I think most of you know I've been having problems… 'cause of- you know" Alexander crossed his arms and averted eye contact with the others in the room.

"You mean the fainting?" Luciano asked in a deadpan tone.

"Ok yeah alright! It sucks and I don't like it. So I want YOU-" the brunette turned in his chair and pointed straight at Arthur. "To fix it." The blond Englishman looked slightly taken aback.

"Me? You want _me_ to fix it. How the bloody hell do you expect me to do that!?" Arthur crossed his arms and glared at the seated American who was all too happy to glare back.

Alex just shrugged. "Because you know magic. There's gotta be something you can do."

"What about Oliver?"

"Ollie's shit at magic. Sure he has the Sight and stuff but actually performing magic- nah." At the realization Arthur looked slightly surprised and eyed his pink-haired counterpart with a new light.

"Really?" The question was directed at Oliver this time who gave a shy smile.

"I can brew a few potions but that's about it" he admitted with a shrug.

"Fine. I know a spell that might work." Pushing himself off of the wall he had been leaning against, Arthur crossed the room and came to stand behind Alex who was quick to straighten in his chair. "Just relax." After waiting a few moments for the muscles in the American's shoulders to become less tense the Englishman brought his hands up to either side of Alexander's head without actually touching and started muttering quietly in what sounded like a twist of Latin, Old English, and something else. The other nations watched quietly, some with interest and others with attitudes of disbelieving indulgence but both Arthur and Oliver could see the green aura that appeared around the American and slowly seeped into his body.

A minute or so later, and it was over. "How does that feel poppet?" Oliver asked with some concern as Arthur trekked back to his place on the other side of the room.

Alex shrugged his shoulders and cracked his neck a few times before nodding his head and giving a thumbs up. "Great! You sure that'll work Artie?" he asked the other Brit.

"Of course that will work. I may need to renew the spell now and then but for our purposes that should keep you awake. The only downside will be insomnia but after we rescue Alfred I can put you under a sleeping spell to recover."

"Will he get tired?" Oliver questioned while looking over the younger nation.

"No he should feel wide awake and energized for as long as the spell is in effect."

Alex grinned in excitement. "Thanks man!"

Arthur couldn't help the smirk that had crawled onto his face at the acknowledgement his magic received. "You're very welcome."

After waiting for the matter to be settled Germany decided it was time to get the meeting back on track. "Alright, now that Alex's condition has been taken care of I once again suggest we discuss-"

"Oliver know's where the missing nations are." This time it was Matthieu who interrupted. Speaking loudly and clearly for all to hear. Ludwig let his fists ball up in frustration. All eyes went from Germany, to Matt, to Oliver who was sitting in his chair smiling like he was watching ducks in a pond.

"Oliver is this true?" Ludwig asked begrudgingly.

"Hm? Oh yes, it is! Silly me I almost forgot!" Oliver laughed self-deprecatingly and lightly knocked his forehead with a knuckle. The other nations around rolled their eyes at the pinkette's ditzy manner. All but Luciano who simply watched the other with darkened eyes and a suspicious posture.

"And just how exactly did you come across this information?" Ivan questioned with a smile creepy enough to challenge the Briton's.

"Oh you know, a bit of this and a bit of that." Looks turned suspicious though no one was willing to accuse the smaller man of anything. Matthieu quietly made a mental note to remember to clean up Oliver's mess as soon as possible. The other nations didn't need to see that. "The important thing is I know where they are. Alfie is being held in a secret American base in Nevada. And as for Kuro and Kiku, they are in Kyoto. Presumably together."

Mumbles went around the room. It was not unexpected that the countries would be held separately by their own governments, but that did mean that any rescue plan would mean splitting up. Once again, Matthieu spoke up to get the rest of the room's attention. "Well, since that's settled we-" the Canadian motioned to himself, Louis, Alexander, and Oliver "will focus on saving Alfred. The rest of you can split up however you want."

"Nein." Germany was quick to shoot down the suggestion. "We are not trusting you to go alone. "We have let you nations from Otherworld do as you wish because we were desperate but now that we have time to discuss strategy we are not letting any of you act on your own."

Matt grumbled and glared at the German through his sunglasses. "What do you mean?"

Ludwig was undeterred by the glare and spoke calmly. "I mean that however we split up there will be at least one nation from Earth for each of you from Otherworld." At this there was a wide collection of groans from the visiting nations.

"Fine" Matt finally relented before reaching out an arm and pulling Matthew to him by the sleeve of his fellow Canadian's parka. "Then I'm taking Matthew" he declared without moving his gaze from Ludwig.

"That is acceptable."

"Wha- eh?"the Canadian grew slightly distraught but relented after giving the matter some thought. Matthieu seemed sensible enough in comparison to the others. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if they did team up for now.

"I call the Brit!" Alex raised one hand in a motion of dibs, suddenly deciding that he would make his choice as well.

"Why thank you Alex, I want to go with you too!" Oliver launched out of his chair to wrap the American in a tight hug but was stopped as Alex lifted a hand to collide with the Englishman's face.

"I didn't mean you Oliver" he groaned, though the effect was lost by the indulging smile he wore as the older man untangled himself from the other with a pout. "I meant Artie" the red-eyed American turned his gaze on the blond who gave him an odd look.

"Why?" The green-clad Englishman asked warily. Arthur had fully expected to be saddled with his own counterpart and while he was not averse to working with Alexander instead he was still suspicious.

Alex though, just shrugged. "Figured it be a smart choice. I mean Ivan seems cool but if we're going to be rescuing the walking Ken doll I want someone who's at least on good terms with him. Besides, I'll need you to keep that spell of your's in effect." England thought for a while then nodded in agreement. It made sense so there was no point in putting up a fight, and he didn't mind so much either. At least Alex seemed more sensible than Alfred when it came to acknowledging when he needed assistance.

"Fine. I'll go with you."

"B-But, what about me?" Oliver objected vehemently.

Arthur just shrugged. "You can have the frog."

Both Oliver and Francis made distraught faces at this and the Frenchman was quick to latch onto Canada. "Non Angleterre I think I will be accompanying Canada along with my own counterpart. Is that agreeable Louis?"

Louis turned his head slowly towards his much more upbeat reflection. "Fine. I would rather you stay away from my son but I guess if I come I can keep an eye on you." With that the sullen Frenchman turned on his heel and exited the room while digging through his back pocket presumably for a cigarette.

"Oh come on! Please let me come too~" Oliver whined. Eventually Arthur just rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Germany, I'll go with Alexander and Oliver to recover America. Once Alfred is with us it will be two and two." Ludwig mulled it over for a while before nodding in agreement.

"We'll provide backup eh" Matt offered on behalf of his group and the deal was settled with a fist bump between Matthieu and Alexander.

Again Germany nodded from where he continued to stand at the head of the table. "Well since that's settled your groups will deal with rescuing Alfred. As for Kiku and Kuro-"

"I am staying with Luciano!" Siegfried suddenly exclaimed loudly. Luciano made no indication that he was surprised by the proclamation but did avoid the knowing look that Oliver was sending him from across the room.

Ludwig eyed the two and nodded his head. "Very well then Gilbert and I will accompany you two. Is that alright with you bruder?" The tall blond turned to face his albino sibling who just grinned.

"Ja sounds awesome!"

"Ve wait!" The Germans turned towards Feliciano as the small Italian started wailing and tugging on Ludwig's sleeve with wide, worried eyes. "But I want to stay with you Germany!" Ludwig's blue eyes softened slightly at the teary expression and he sighed.

"Feliciano it will be dangerous. Perhaps it would be best if you stayed here in Sealand."

"No." All eyes rounded on Luciano who surprised the group by getting involved. "I agree some people should stay here so that we can maintain a base of operations but I want my counterpart coming with us to Japan. As long as my well-being is tied to his I want him where I can see him."

Ludwig glared at Luciano, very much displeased by his demand. But after a few tense moments of silence he relented, deciding that it was understandable. "Fine. Then in that case who is willing to stay here?"

Without a word, Flavio raised a lazy hand while the other thumbed across the screen of his phone.

"I'll do it. You guys go have fun getting shot at" he teased, sending a look to his twin he knew would cause Luciano to want to explode.

He was not disappointed as the Northern Italian turned his darkest glare on the other. "Of course you would Flavio. That just sums you up doesn't it? Completely useless in Otherworld. Completely useless here. It's no wonder no one ever wants you."

The nations around the room silenced in response to the harsh rebuke. Flavio though, did not respond. In fact the smile on his face didn't even twitch. But there was the audible sound of a phone screen cracking that filled the gap of silence. "That wasn't really necessary to say _fratello"_ Flavio replied in a controlled voice.

"Doesn't mean it isn't true" Luciano retorted, completely unwilling to speak with tact. He'd had enough with manipulative bastards and facial expressions that were more like masks than actual representations of emotion. For once he wanted to say exactly what he felt.

"Okay amigos, I think that is enough fighting. You two are hermanos it isn't good to fight so much" Spain braved the tense atmosphere enough to reach over and gently pry the already cracked phone from Flavio's hand and place it lightly on the table. "How about Flavio, Lovino and I stay here to watch over Sealand. Is that acceptable to everyone?"

Germany nodded while trying distract attention from the two Italians who were still staring intensely at each other. "Ja then it is settled. Alexander, Oliver, and Arthur will go to Nevada to retrieve Alfred while Matthieu, Louis, Francis, and Matthew provide support from a distance. Lovino, Antonio, and Flavio will stay here. And Gilbert, Feliciano, Siegfried, Luciano, and I will travel to Kyoto to retrieve Kiku and Kuro. Are we in agreement?"

Murmurs of assent went around the room and within minutes, the groups had split up.

* * *

"They are coming" the nation's voice took on an odd cadence as it sounded like he had just run a great distance.

" _What do you mean?"_ The human asked seriously.

"I mean that in the future you should be more careful about dispensing information to foot soldiers. It was too easy to get information from them."

" _Hmm. Well that is unfortunate. We don't have time to move America and the two Japans."_

The nation couldn't help but feel smug. "Then I guess this round will go to us."

It was only after some thought that the human responded. " _Maybe… maybe not."_

"What are you suggesting?" the nation asked with mild concern.

The human let out a small chuckle. " _You'll see. Let's just say we didn't waste our time."_

"About that. When do you plan on telling me what you humans are up to?"

" _When we know we can trust you."_

The nation sighed in exasperation. "Like you said before, this is about survival. I'll do what I have to."

" _Then you won't mind telling us where you've all run off to? As a show of loyalty?"_

"..." The nation didn't even realize he had grown quiet.

" _You want to prove yourself don't you? Show your usefulness? This is how."_

"... Don't patronize me." A slight hiss of anger penetrated the nation's tone but the effect was lost on the human to whom it was directed.

" _Well, are you going to tell me or not?"_

The nation sighed and was silent for a long while. "... Sealand."

* * *

 **So many conspiracies so little time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: Language but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

"Alright, what's the plan?" Alex was practically giddy with excitement. After dividing amongst themselves and preparing for their individual rescue operations, the nations were ready to leave. The French-Canadian team was already preparing the ship they had taken from Britain along with the other Europeans. They would travel back to England and find transport to America and Japan respectively while Alexander and the two Englands went ahead of them. The only problem was how to do so. "Holy shit! Peter's got a helicopter!" The dark-haired American sprinted across the outside of the fort towards the small helicopter perched on a landing strip while the Englands followed at a more dignified pace.

Oliver said nothing at the younger man's excitement and just continued to smile indulgently while Arthur couldn't help but roll his eyes at the typical short-sighted thinking. "You have just as bad a sense of geography as Alfred don't you?" he asked.

Alexander looked over his shoulder from the cockpit of the helicopter. "Excuse me?"

Arthur opened his mouth to crush the younger's excitement but Oliver was quick to cut in and do so more gently. "Alex, a helicopter can fly maybe at most three-hundred miles. We're about four thousand miles from New York."

"So basically we would end up stranded in the middle of the Atlantic you moron" Arthur finished.

Alex visibly deflated at the revelation. "Oh, well then what do we do? I really don't feel like spending another boat ride with the rest of the world. Not to mention Ollie's stomach." Alex shuddered at the reminder of the last leg of their trip that had consisted of the pink-haired Brit bent over the side of the ship and throwing up constantly.

The Englishmen contemplated the dilemma for a while longer. "Artie, do you think you could teleport us magically?" Oliver asked.

Arthur considered the option for a moment, quietly going over the logistics in his mind before shaking his head. "That would be convenient but I don't think I could pull it off on my own. If I had Scotland or Wales to help maybe, but that's not really an option right now is it?"

Despite the news Oliver's smile didn't fade but instead he turned his head towards Alex and nudged the teen with his elbow. "Well Alex?"

The red-eyed nation glared down at the shorter. "Fuck that Ollie, you know I don't like doing it" he muttered, ignoring the way his swearing made Oliver's nose crinkle in distaste.

"Alex don't swear. And it's either that or we take the long route." Oliver crossed his arms and tried his best to look the stern, parental figure. Or as much as he could pull the look off being the shorter of the two by a fair amount.

"What are you two talking about?" Arthur finally interjected.

"Oh, Alex is actually quite skilled in black magic. He just doesn't like performing it after that nasty business in Salem. He even lost the Sight during the whole ordeal." Oliver gave a sad little sigh at the admission though Alex just looked angry.

"Like I said I don't like talking about it Oliver" Alex growled under his breath.

"You can perform magic!?" Arthur burst with renewed interest, enough to knock Alexander off guard by the sudden excitement.

"Uh... yeah?"

"That's wonderful! Alfred won't even _acknowledge_ that some nations can perform magic!"

"Alright enough!" Alex shouted suddenly. "Let's just get this over with alright? I'll help get us to New York but then after that I'm done okay?"

Arthur deflated slightly in disappointment but nevertheless agreed to the younger's terms. At the very least Alex accepted the existence of magic. But the blond Englishman could not let go of the novelty of a version of America that was capable of practicing magic.

Two hours and a teleportation spell later, and the trio apparated in a dark alleyway of New York at what appeared to be the dead of night. "Here we are" Arthur announced tiredly from where he had slumped against the side of a brick building to recover from the strain of working such a powerful spell.

"Finally" Alex grunted, rolling his shoulders to get his own aches and fatigues out. "You two give me a sec, I'm gonna go scope out a car. We've got a long road trip ahead."

"Bloody wonderful" Arthur grunted sarcastically while Oliver just continued grinning to himself and wiping small amounts of grime from his brightly colored clothes.

Fifteen minutes after Alex disappeared from the alley the two Briton's heard a high pitched whistle that they supposed was meant to signal to them and wandered out. Sitting in the driver's seat of a moderately sized black van which had its license plates inexplicably torn out, was a grinning Alexander. Said American rolled down the passenger side window. "Hop in guys. It's a two seater but there's plenty of space in the back." The two Englishmen grinned conspiratorially at their new means of transportation and climbed in. Oliver seating himself in the passenger seat and Arthur settling in comfortably in the back.

"Where did you even find this thing?" Arthur asked as Alex pulled onto the road and started navigating them towards the nearest highway.

"Found it" the American answered teasingly.

Arthur snorted in amusement. "I'm not going to judge. We're probably all fugitives in this country anyway. I'm just curious."

"Ha!" Alex laughed. "Well in that case I stopped by a government building and stole it. I think it was meant for an ambassador from… somewhere I don't really give a shit. They're probably going to be pissed but this thing is built like a tank. Bulletproof, fast, efficient, and considering where we're going it'll probably come in handy."

"Good thinking Alex" Oliver praised.

"Except for when we have even more people after us" Arthur pointed out but Alex just shrugged.

"Ah don't worry bout it. I set the building on fire before I left. They'll have their hands full for a while. And once they get that under control and find out the car's missing we'll be long gone." Arthur let his jaw drop slightly. He had forgotten who he was dealing with for a moment.

"I forgot the two of you were psychopaths" he sighed before slumping down slightly and pinching the bridge of his nose preemptively in expectation of a headache.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Oliver turned around to ask innocently.

"He means he forgot we're mass murderers and crazy as fuck Ollie" Alex reminded the elder nation.

"Oh is that all?" the pinkette grinned and waved his hand dismissively.

"You both are disturbing."

"Well it's about a thirty-six hour drive to Nevada and that's without stops, so I suggest you get used to it" Alex stated matter of factly without taking his eyes off the road. "Speaking of which. It's eight pm here and we're in Jamestown. I'll keep driving until we're a good ways into Pennsylvania -maybe Pittsburgh- then pull over at a hotel or something. So you guys can feel free to sleep or whatever."

At the suggestion Arthur remembered just how tired he was from the magic spell and yawned. "Well as nice as that sounds I don't think I trust you enough not to kill anyone while I'm asleep. So I'm afraid you both are stuck with me." With that said Arthur settled down into a seated position so his back was pressed against the side of the van and the group drifted off into silence.

For a while they drove on, and try as he might, eventually the steady rhythm of the vehicle driving along the road caused Arthur to succumb to his exhaustion. Soon enough, as Alex peeked into the back from the rear-view mirror, the blond had his eyes closed and his body was relaxed.

Alexander waited several minutes more until he could hear light snoring coming from the slumbering nation and then sent a sidelong glance to Oliver. "Is he asleep?"

Oliver's expression slipped into a more business-like one and the Briton held up a finger to quiet the American before slipping out of his seat and climbing in back. Reaching a hand into the back pocket of his tan trousers, the Englishman pulled out a small pouch of some sort of powder. He took a pinch of it in his palm carefully before blowing it in his counterpart's face.

Arthur's expression twitched slightly and for a moment it looked like the man would wake before the light poison took effect and the man's features slipped to an even more relaxed state than it had been in before. Oliver grinned and returned once more to the front. " _Now_ he's asleep."

Alex grunted and eyed the pouch of 'something' as Oliver stowed it away once again. "What was that? You better not have killed him. I don't care if it's temporary I'm not lugging him around" he warned but all Oliver did in response was grin.

"Oh don't be so melodramatic. I just made sure he would sleep for the next twelve hours or so. Now we can speak freely."

Alex's shoulders relaxed slightly. "Alright I guess that's good. So, what's the plan?" Oliver continued to smile innocently. "I know you have one Ollie. You probably already told Louis and Matt since we split up, so spill." The Briton's grin turned feral.

"When you say things like that Alex I wonder why the others assume you're oblivious."

Alex matched the dangerous grin on his ex-colonizer's face. "'Cause I prefer it that way. Makes people feel a lot more at ease and they tend to more willingly expose their vulnerabilities. I mean, I did learn from the best."

"Ha ha! And people say you don't take after me at all!"

After a moment of quiet contemplation Oliver spoke again. "So you wanted to know what I had planned?"

Alex nodded. "I saw Luciano go down to see ya when we left England. He looked pretty pissed afterwards so I'm guessing it didn't go too well. What happened?"

Oliver sighed and rested the side of his head on a fist. "He wanted to work together. An alliance against the nations from this world once we take care of the humans."

"You said no?" Alex asked though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"I said no" Oliver confirmed. "He didn't take it too well and I felt the need to point out just how much of a loose cannon he is." Oliver's lips twitched sadistically into a smile. "He didn't take my criticism all too well."

"Well you do have a knack for a being a dick at times man."

"That's awfully crass." The Brit held out a hand. "And swear jar. You owe me quite a bit." Alex rolled his eyes but did dig through the pockets of his bomber jacket before pulling out a five dollar bill and handing it over.

"That enough?"

Oliver shook his head fondly with a grin. "It'll do."

"You still haven't told me what you want to do." Alex pushed up his dark sunglasses so his bright red eyes could focus on the other's blue. A look of concern crossed the American's face. "Is something the matter?"

Oliver didn't look away from the windshield to face the younger nation even as Alex slowed slightly so he could focus both on the road and the conversation. "Do you think it's possible?" the smaller male eventually asked.

"Think what's possible?"

"That the humans could find a way to kill a nation?" Oliver turned his electric blue eyes on the younger without the slightest bit of pink tainting their hue.

Alex studied the blue gaze carefully and thought for a moment. "Normally I would say no. But when I passed out because of what's going on with the hero I- I felt something. Mortal, I guess. So if I'm gonna be honest then yes. I do think it's possible. And if they haven't figured it out yet, they will. They're tenacious that way ya know?"

Oliver nodded his agreement. "Exactly. This goes beyond petty ambition. Luciano doesn't understand how dangerous this situation is. And for as long as that is the case he's more likely to cause problems than to solve them. As much as I hate to admit it Kuro might very well be dead. Our priority has to be burying whatever kind of technology or magic the humans have discovered." Finally, the Brit smiled again. "So for once we are going to play on the defensive."

Alex smirked. "Damn. I hate playing defense."

Oliver giggled and pat the other's shoulder in a conciliatory fashion. "I know. So for now just do your best to help out. I have Louis and Matthieu working surveillance on the others while they are together and I have something I'm working on personally."

" _What!_ That's it? Why don't I get a job to do?"

Oliver eyed the other curiously. "Well there is something I would like you to do but I don't know how inclined you would be to follow it through."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Oh come on old man. I'm a big boy now, I can deal with it."

"Alright~ but don't complain. I want you to get Arthur to trust you."

"Huh?" Alex's head turned to eye the sleeping blond before going back to Oliver. "Why?"

"Watch the road dear" Oliver reminded the younger who quickly swerved the van back into the center of the lane while smothering a curse on his tongue before he would have to pay for it. "And I want you to earn his trust because he is the one who controls the mirror. He is the key to transportation between our worlds. At some point we'll need his help."

"There's gotta be a simpler way. Besides, once we rescue Blondie he won't let me within an inch of his precious Brit."

Oliver shrugged. "Even better. If you can manage to get in Arthur's good graces before we rescue your counterpart we can drive a wedge between them. I've been wanting an ally on this side for a long time. At first I thought that would be Ivan, but I've changed my mind. Now I'll let it be a little sibling rivalry" the Englishman snickered.

Alex raised a dark eyebrow at the other. "Sibling rivalry? What do you mean?"

"Like you said, I told Matthieu and Louis my plans before we split up. Matt wants to make his counterpart our ally. It was so cute~! He got so attached so quickly."

Alex's jaw dropped and his face turned aghast. "What! Like hell! I don't need more Canadians wandering around pretending to be American!"

"Then you'll get Arthur to trust you?" Oliver asked coyly.

Alex tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Damn straight. I'll get you the Brit."

Oliver gave an indulgent grin. "Good boy."

The pair returned to silence as the next few hours slowly ticked by. Eventually Oliver even drifted off to sleep while Alexander drove on through the early hours of the morning before dusk. It wasn't until the American found himself nodding off at the wheel that he finally stopped at a hotel just outside of Pittsburgh.

It was a dingy place, and not very sought out if the lack of cars in the small parking lot were of any indication. But that suited the trio just fine so Alex parked himself in the farthest and darkest corner to avoid suspicion by the occasional passers-by before reaching over to shake awake his traveling companion.

"Hey, Ollie. Wake up man." The pinkette groaned and blinked awake with a tired yawn.

"Al what is it? Where are we?" Oliver asked while momentarily disoriented by his drowsiness. But Alex paid him no mind as he got out of the van and opened up the back.

Eyeing the still sleeping Briton Alex once again reached over to shake the man's shoulder. "Come on Artie. You too." The brunette continued to shake the slumbering male but nothing seemed to work and Arthur continued sleeping. "Dude, I want to sleep so get up!" It was starting to get frustrating but Oliver stopped him before the urge to grab his bat became too strong.

"He'll still be out for about another six hours so don't bother."

Alex groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Ugh fine. Then he can just stay here."

"Alex be nice" Oliver admonished, crossing his arms and giving the younger nation a stern look. Alex rolled his eyes.

"Geez fine." The American reached down and unceremoniously flung the unconscious nation over his shoulder while his other hand shut the back doors of the van and remotely locked it.

From there the trio filed into the small, unkempt lobby of the motel. It was probably one of the least welcoming places Alex had even went into expecting to spend the night. And that was saying something. The walls seemed to have been painted a beige color that had chipped away from a fair percentage of the space to reveal the grey drywall beneath and the light above the reception desk flickered every time Alex took a step.

"Can I help you?" As the group reached the receptionist Oliver stepped forward with a smile and Alex's wallet. How he managed to retrieve that, the American was never to know.

"Yes we would like a room for the night?"

The receptionist, an unassuming teenaged boy with a bad case of acne didn't even bother to look up from his smart phone as he fumbled around for a set of keys and tossed it at the Englishman. "That'll be a hundred for the night." Alex arched a dark brow at how the kid didn't even notice that he was hauling an unconscious man over his shoulder but chose not to question it.

Oliver on the other hand, had other issues. The pinkette's eye twitched at the rude behavior and with a strained smile retrieved the required amount from the American's wallet. "Here" the Englishman tried to hand it to the receptionist but the teen seemed determined to not look away from the phone screen and just jerked his head to the side.

With an off-putting laugh Oliver set the bills down and took stock of the man's bearing. A spark of pink flooded his eyes as he caught sight of a half-consumed Starbucks coffee without a lid. With a giggle the pinkette grabbed a white tablet from somewhere -Alex never really knew where Oliver stored half the things in his arsenal- and quietly flipped it into the unsuspecting beverage where it dissolved instantly. "Have a good night!" he chirped before turning on his heel, keys in hand, and lead Alex and his cargo down the hall to their room.

"It's morning actually" the receptionist called after them halfheartedly.

Only once they were inside and settled did Alex speak. "Was that really necessary man?" he berated the other while setting Arthur down on the bed closest to the door. "What even was that thing?"

Oliver pouted and crossed his arms with a small huff. "Just a little something. I'll clean up after we sleep."

"Ollie~" Alex said warningly to which Oliver turned his back.

"What? He deserved it. Didn't that boy know it's rude not to make eye contact. He wouldn't even give us the time of day he was so focused on his phone!"

"He's a teenager dude. They're all like that."

"You're not like that" Oliver challenged but Alex just sighed.

"Maybe so, but Arthur's gonna be pissed if he finds out." Oliver seemed to think on this for a moment and tapped his chin with a finger as he stared off into a corner.

"Hmm. Maybe you're right. Fine, I'll go take care of it now. Do you think he drank the coffee yet."

"More than likely" Alex nodded.

"Alright I'll go dispose of the body. You go ahead and get settled I have the room key." With a quick wave Oliver turned and exited the room to leave Alex and the other unconscious nation alone. The brunette turned from where he sat on the bed and eyed his only other companion.

"Something tells me you're going to be pissed regardless of the dead body." With a last poke to the blond's forehead the American got up, stripped out of his bomber jacket and slipped into the empty bed nearer to the window.

It was just as he was drifting off to a well-deserved sleep a few minutes later that Alexander noted the sounds of multiple shuffling feet coming from the other side of the thin wall to the outside. For a moment he tensed and considered heading out to deal with it. "Nah, fuck that" he muttered as he let his eyes slip shut once again. "Ollie's got this shit."

* * *

Oliver would never claim to dislike cleaning up after one of his 'escapades'. It was part of the beauty in his mind. And he always endeavored to use as much of the bodies as possible too so there was really no room to complain. Even if no one seemed to appreciate the fresh ingredients in his sweets. Oh well, more for him.

The Englishman considered all these things as he trekked back down the hallway to the motel lobby. As expected, the teenager was now slumped over the front desk, with his coffee cup sitting tipped over in one of his hands. The pinkette smiled and started whistling to himself as he waltzed over and causally pressed two fingers against the boy's wrist.

Nothing. As expected. With his tune never missing a beat Oliver pulled the body so that it was seated more steadily in the rolling office chair and started pushing it towards the secluded office behind the counter which he unlocked using the keys in the front pocket of the man's jeans. The teen was unfortunately quite scrawny Oliver observed while he maneuvered the chair into the office. Unfortunate. He wouldn't be able to get a lot of ingredients out of him. Not that the Brit had a lot of storage on him anyway. So maybe he would just carve up the body and stash it away in the ceiling since the floor was made out of tile and carpet instead of wooden floorboards.

Hauling the body onto the large office desk Oliver extracted his kitchen knife and contemplated where to start. Well, it couldn't hurt to have a taste he supposed so Oliver took one of the boy's limp arms and sliced it open from wrist to elbow. A thick stream of blood quickly coated the limb and began dripping onto the floor. Oliver let the viscous fluid coat his finger and brought it up to his lips.

"Mmm" he moaned at the taste of iron as well as the slightly nutty flavor of the poison he had used. "Not bad. I expected you to taste worse dear" he muttered down to the unhearing boy. "I should get a thermos while you're still warm. Then maybe you can spike my tea later." With that said the Brit turned on his heel and headed out the office with the intent of grabbing the forgotten thermos he had seen in one of the cup holders of their new van.

But as the nation looked up towards the sliding doors of the hotel's main entrance, the ancient warrior inside him noticed something odd. The outside had gone quiet. Too quiet. None of the night creatures and insects that normally filled the night with their lilting symphony could be heard and by the looks of it, it appeared that the few street lamps that had been set up sporadically around the parking lot had gone dark. Oliver's eyes immediately narrowed.

"Well poo." The Brit lowered himself into a crouch and shifted the kitchen knife in his hand into a more maneuverable position before pressing up against the wall in the lobby close to the automatic doors. Shutting his eyes to block out unnecessary distractions, the pinkette listened for any sounds of movement.

 _There._ Several footsteps, too heavy for regular footwear, military boots for sure. By the sound of it there were six of them. Unorganized. Local law enforcement if he had to guess. They had probably been alerted of Alex's stolen vehicle. Or perhaps the American government had already found them. Oliver hoped the latter was not the case or their trip was about to get a lot more tiring. Oliver opened his eyes as the sound of footsteps grew louder. As outnumbered as he was going to be he needed an advantage.

Spying the light switch back behind the counter but in the open of the doorway Oliver instead reached for a small gap in the sole of his shoe and carefully extracted a much smaller paring knife. With a quick flick of the wrist the light switch was impaled and the hotel lobby went dark. The sound of shuffling feet halted immediately and now Oliver could hear voices as he let his eyesight slowly adjust to the increase in darkness.

The Brit waited patiently. The officers hesitated a few moments longer before the sliding doors activated and a single man in uniform stepped inside followed quickly by two more. The other three were probably securing the building. He would have to track them down later. Remaining motionless in his dark corner Oliver watched the three fan out. One circled the reception desk as the other two went down opposite hallways. "The only room key missing is for room 176" the officer behind the counter reported and the man heading down the left hallway nodded. Well, 176 was the farthest so Oliver would let that man be for now. He was more concerned with the officer heading towards the reception office. He didn't want the humans knowing of his presence too soon and the dead body would definitely work to that effect. So the moment the other two disappeared he made his move.

Stalking with the experience of a seasoned predator, Oliver silently crept up behind the officer who was now looking for the office keys. Sliding into place behind the larger male, the Englishman quickly reached up and clamped his hand around the human's mouth before pulling his head up and sliding his knife against the soft flesh of his jugular. The human jerked and made a muffled noise, but Oliver's aim had been perfect and within seconds he was lowering the body quietly to the ground. One down, five to go.

Next he chased after the policeman who had gone towards where Alex and his own counterpart were most likely sleeping. He supposed it wouldn't be the worst thing if the others were found. But Alex wasn't particularly skilled with the art of silent assassination and he didn't want the officers outside the motel calling for backup if at all possible. So, moving silently across the carpeted hallways, Oliver quickly closed the gap between himself and the officer who had just reached room 176.

Moving to perform the same tactic as with the previous officer the Brit was unprepared for this human to be slightly more observant. Oliver's swirling pink and blue gaze met the officer's dull brown against the reflection of the metal panel holding the room number and the man gasped before turning to face the other male.

"Fre-" the man began to call out bet Oliver quickly swung up and jabbed the man in the throat before he could speak a full word and alert his fellow officer's. As the man gasped and reached up to his neck in response to the pain Oliver quickly sidestepped and kicked one of the man's knees sending him to the ground before reaching out and with both hands snapping the officer's neck. The human crumpled towards the ground, still grasping his aching throat.

"Shh sh sh~" Oliver cooed quietly as he caught and lowered the body silently. "Can't have you alerting the others now can we love?" Grinning with no small amount of satisfaction Oliver reminded himself of the third officer still in the building. The man would probably be on his way back towards the lobby by now.

Jogging quietly so as to beat the human to the juncture of the motel Oliver waited around the corner as the human approached. "It's all clear down this wing Ryan" the human reported as he neared the reception desk. "Ryan?" Just as the man crossed the threshold of the hallway Oliver turned into his direction and slid his kitchen knife neatly into the juncture of two of the man's ribs and directly to his heart. With a shudder and a breathless gasp the human went rigid and then limp. This time the Brit let the policeman's body fall to the ground without care. It wasn't as if the one's outside would hear. Speaking of which, Oliver practically skipped back down the hallway until he reached the body of the second officer who was about his size. Perfect.

A few minutes and a change in clothing later, and Oliver, now dressed fully in a spotless police uniform, strolled outside the motel. To his chagrin, there were no other officers waiting for him and he couldn't help but let out a humph as well as pout. "Well just spoil my fun why don't you" he sighed to no one in particular before spotting the first of the other officer's securing the building who looked to be speaking into a radio from the front seat of a police cruiser facing away from the hotel.

Smirking, Oliver decided that the man could wait and let his gaze rove the parking lot until he found his next two targets. They were spread out and with their guards for the most part dropped as Oliver took them out one after the other. The first with another knife across the throat and the second left to bleed out or drown silently in blood -whichever came first- after Oliver stabbed him in the lung.

Only when that was done and he had made sure that there was only one man left did Oliver quietly make his way over to the officer in the cruiser.

"We have the building surrounded. I'm telling you no one is getting in or out of there unless we want them to" the officer in the car reported into a radio.

 _"Yeah well, just be careful. The higher ups said that these people are armed and dangerous. They burned down an embassy you know? For a car!"_

"What? For real? Look I can't get into this now. We'll talk later okay?"

 _"Sure Nick, catch you later."_

"Night." The officer, Nick, set the radio down and looked out the window towards the motel.

"It does seem a bit much when you think about it doesn't it? Then again I keep reminding myself Alexander isn't one for subtlety." The police man gasped and turned in his chair to see Oliver grinning, dressed in a stolen uniform, and sitting comfortably in the passenger seat beside him cleaning his nails with a bloody knife.

"Wha-? Who?" After a moment of delayed reaction due to shock the uniformed officer realized that the Englishman was not in fact one of his fellow officers. He began to reach for his gun only to have his wrist unfortunately grasped by the smaller Brit.

"Ah ah ah" Oliver tutted with a click of his tongue before pulling the man off-balance by his captured arm and sliding over to straddle the officer's lap. In the same motion he also drew his knife and pressed it threateningly against the officer's neck. "Now, let's chat shall we?"

"H-how did you get in here? Where did you get the uniform?" Nick stuttered out. A cold sweat broke out over his face, fondly reminding Oliver of the English soldier he had interrogated not very long ago. Shame he didn't have as much time to have fun with this one.

"Take a guess mate" Oliver teased.

"Where are the others?" Oliver didn't even bother saying anything to this and simply gave the man a toothy smile. "Oh God" the officer moaned, before looking like he was ready to cry.

"Well since that's out of the way" Oliver chirped with a smile. "Who told you where to find us?"

"Wh-what? I don't-"

"Don't lie, I heard the man on the radio say 'the higher ups said that these people are armed and dangerous'" he quoted with a perfect American accent. "So who knew about us?"

Nick shook his head as much as the knife at his throat would allow. "I-I don't know!" I was just called in with the o-others. Br-Brody, the man o-on the radio. He said some government suit. Some lady, showed up w-with pictures of you. Three of you."

Oliver's smile turned down in intensity as he thought this over. Someone had their pictures. Knew that only he, Alex, and Arthur had gone to the United States. Had even guessed the region they had arrived in within hours of their departure and linked it to the stolen van. That couldn't be a coincidence. But what did it mean? With a dark grin Oliver leaned back and retrieved the hand-held taser he had lifted from one of the dead officers and let it spark in Nick's full view. "Is there anything else I should know?" he asked innocently while lowering the taser closer and closer to the man's skin.

"N-no! NO! I swear!" By the level of the man's pleading Oliver was inclined to believe him and sighed with disappointment before tossing the taser uselessly to the side.

"Really? You gave up all the information you knew that quickly? How disappointing." With a bored frown Oliver slit the man's throat and slid out of the car while letting blood pool inside. "Well, that was fun I suppose."

Letting the grim quiet settle in over the dark parking lot, Oliver listened as the natural sounds of the night began once again and calmly made his way back into the hotel and towards the room where he had left his counterpart and ex-colony. Not bothering to undress from the stolen uniform Oliver settled in beside his blond reflection. "Night-night loves~" he crooned. They would deal with this mess in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: Language but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

Louis didn't think he would ever say it, even just in his head. Not if he was given all the money he could ever need. Not for control of the entire world. Not even if he was promised that no one would ever bother him again.

Merde… He missed Oliver.

Not to say he disliked the shorter male who had been his neighbor for as long as either of them could remember. On the contrary when push came to shove then besides Alejandro and Sigmund who were more his companions in despair than anything and his children whom he felt obligated to tolerate, the Briton was probably the closest thing he had to a friend. And occasionally he actually enjoyed his company. Just in small and timely doses. _Very_ small doses. Most of the time the bright pink, walking ball of joy was just too much.

But for the love of God, being stuck in a boat for an extended period of time between his depressing son and the pain fest that was the combination of Luciano and Siegfried was almost more than he could bare. So much so that he wished Oliver was around just to bring the others out of their brooding. Bring some life into the group. His own counterpart, as well as Feliciano and Ludwig, did very little to help matters, preferring to remain apart from the rest of them. Not that he could blame them.

"Papa" Matthieu sidled in next to the Frenchman as he smoked on the railing of the ship. Louis spared his son a sidelong glance before turning back to watch the waves. Giving the boy a slight inclination of the head as an indication to continue with whatever it was he wanted. "Has there been any more word from Oliver?" Louis couldn't see past Matt's dark sunglasses, but he could guess the Canadian was nervous for his father's verdict by the clear tension in his shoulders.

Plucking the phone from his back pocket Louis quietly checked for any more messages. There was one dated back a few hours. Reading it through quickly Louis' lip twitched upward and he handed the phone to Matthieu. "See for yourself."

The Canadian quickly swiped the phone and pushed up his sunglasses to read it thoroughly before letting his shoulders sag in relief. He handed the phone back where it was quickly pocketed again. "He said yes."

Louis hummed in agreement, not looking away from the horizon. "You are relieved" he stated more as an observation than a question. He still got an answer though.

"Yeah" Matt confirmed while scratching the back of his neck and averting his gaze. "He's not so bad you know? My counterpart."

Louis snorted. "Of course he is not. They are all meant to be our betters. Rappelles toi? The real question is why you seem to like him so much."

"Cause he's not an asshole? It's kind of a rare trait. Even here."

Louis gave an acknowledging nod. "True enough."

"I just think it would be nice not to have to fight him if things go south. To be honest it would feel like kicking a puppy. Besides, Kuma likes him and Kumajirou."

Louis gave him a questioning look at the kicked puppy comment. "He is not weak you know?"

"Well duh. But he seems like kind of a pacifist. Besides, I've got nothing against him. Not like with the hero or even Oliver's counterpart. They can all go to hell for all I care."

Father and son lapsed into silence, both balancing on the rails of their small ship as it continued on its course. Dusk was fast approaching.

Some five minutes later Louis' phone vibrated. With a long-suffering sigh the Frenchman answered. "Quoi?"

" _Hello love!"_ Louis grimaced at the sudden expulsion of volume and pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment before tentatively returning the greeting.

"Bonjour Oliver. Is there a reason as to why you are calling me?"

" _Aw, can't I just call because I missed you? Say hi to Matt for me!"_

Louis rolled his eyes, though he couldn't feel completely annoyed. After all, he had wished for Oliver's presence, if just to break up the monotony. "Tell him yourself. He is here right now." Louis pulled the phone from his ear and set it to speaker so that his son could hear.

" _Hi Matt!"_

The Canadian sent an annoyed look to the Frenchman but returned the greeting regardless. "Hey Dad."

With that completed Louis removed the speaker and brought the phone back up to his ear. "Now what was it you needed mon cher?"

" _Well first of all I wanted to say hi. But secondly, we're at a rest stop right now and it's a long way to Nevada so I supposed I might as well get a status update on your end. Alex is busy trying to find something to eat that doesn't have animal byproducts or preservatives in it and Artie is trying to find a decent cup of tea so we'll probably be here for a while."_

Louis stifled an amused snort. "C'est la vie mon ami. We are still at sea. We took a brief stop in my country yesterday to let Ivan and Yao off. They are going to attempt to collect information from their siblings. The rest of us are en route to Italy."

" _Ah. Has Luciano made contact with his less than savory allies then?"_

"Mhmm. Lovino was kind enough to give us the contacts of his underground organizations before we left Sealand. Luciano has arranged a meeting." It was at this point that Matthieu seemed to grow bored with the half-conversation and wandered off. More than likely to mingle with his counterpart. Louis spared his departing son a glance before focusing back on his phone call. "I must say I am severely put out with you cher."

" _Oh? Whatever for?"_

"Luciano is positively livid. He is disagreeable enough on a normal basis without whatever you said to him shortening his fuse even more. If Siegfried weren't here I have no doubt Matthieu would have gotten fed up and thrown him overboard long ago." Again he sighed. "I should have stayed with Antoine et the more entertaining brother."

" _Aw poor baby. Je suis désolé Louis. Pardonne-moi?"_

The Frenchman smirked to himself but did not let it show in the inflection in his voice. "Angleterre you know that when you speak français I can never stay mad at you" Oliver giggled on the other end of the line. "At least my counterpart, the Canadians, et moi will be separating from them once we reach Spain."

" _..."_

"Oliver?"

" _Well about that. I would actually like to request you stay with the group until you reach Italy. I want you to keep an eye on Luciano and the others. I learned some interesting information last night. If a bit disturbing."_ Well that might prove interesting.

"I didn't think anything but foul language disturbed you Oliver. But tell me, what is bothering you?"

The Englishman made an audible huffing sound but continued. " _It would seem the American government knew we were coming. They even have our pictures distributed all along the east coast. Our trip just got extended by several weeks because we have to keep criss-crossing state lines to avoid suspicion. I'm sure they've guessed our destination."_

Louis smirked to himself, "Ah, but should you not be pleased? Young Amerique will be stuck with you for a month or so non?"

Oliver gave a slightly embarrassed laugh. " _Well that is true… but still. I don't like him being in danger. Even if I am there to watch out for him. Not to mention that the longer it takes to recover Alfred, Kiku, and Kuro the greater the chances of the humans becoming a more immediate threat."_

"I understand cher. But I don't think it is anything to be concerned about. From England it only makes sense you would arrive in America from his east coast."

" _Hmm. Maybe. But something still doesn't sit right. I can feel it. Besides, it sounded like they knew it was us three and no one else."_

It was at that moment that Louis caught on. Sitting up from his slouched position and lowering the volume of his voice in case anyone was listening in he narrowed his eyes in a rare show of perturbation. "A traitor?" he muttered in an old Gaelic dialect. The only language that both of them and no one else present understood.

Oliver switched languages as well to match. " _It's just a theory."_

"And have you shared this little suspicion with your companions?" Louis questioned.

" _No. And I don't want you discussing this with anyone else either. Not even Matthieu. If I'm wrong it won't do to have everyone accusing each other. But I want you prepared in case there are people waiting for you in Italy. Besides, apart from myself you are the only one I trust."_ Despite himself Louis felt touched.

"You trust me?"

" _You think I'm lying?"_

Louis let out a small but genuine smile. "We don't have the best of history mon cher."

" _Well no worse than anyone else's. And apart from that, this is a crisis we find ourselves in my old friend. And in such cases it is best not to stand alone. Is it so surprising that I should choose to stand beside you?"_ Louis was about to respond but was cut off. " _Ah it appears Alex and Arthur are finished. I have to go. Stay safe love!"_

"Ah wait Oliver-" before he could finish Oliver had ended the call and Louis was left with nothing but the dial tone to listen to the end of his farewell. "Au revoir. Stay safe mon cher and know that if you should die I shall be very cross." He could imagine that having made the Englishman's day. Perhaps he would text the message to him. The Frenchman loitered about on deck for a few minutes longer before giving in and sending the message. Oliver sent him back a smiling emoji nearly a second later and Louis smiled.

Following this, the Frenchman decided to think on what Oliver had said for a while before going to speak with the others about their extended stay. If what Oliver suspected was true, then they had a traitor among them. But who? And more importantly, what had they revealed? He supposed he should start with the possibilities. All he knew without a doubt was that he himself had done nothing of the sort. And Oliver… he just couldn't imagine the Briton being stupid enough to align himself with the humans. Of course it wasn't beyond the realm of possibility. Oliver had a very convoluted way of thinking. Perhaps if he believed that it was the best chance of protecting his interests he would betray them. But he was also smart enough to know that the humans would never just let their ally live. So no, he didn't think it would be Oliver.

In fact, now that he thought about it, Louis couldn't see _any_ of his fellow nations of Otherworld being the culprit. For one, the only reason they had traveled from their world to this one was to help stop the humans from killing them. And the humans would have even less reason to trust a twisted doppelganger of one their own personifications. Sure, if pushed, people like Flavio or even Luciano could do desperate and incredibly stupid things. Especially given Italy's notorious track record of switching sides. But surely they were not _that_ stupid.

So that left one of their counterparts. But which? He would automatically rule out the Alfred Jones and Kiku Honda. They were captured and therefore would have no knowledge of their activities. Neither would any of the other nations who were not involved. Arthur perhaps? No. Oliver would have surely realized it by now. Then again, if the blond was even half as crafty as his counterpart then perhaps not. But still it was unlikely.

Antonio? He didn't know very much about this world's version of his Spanish friend. He seemed… cheery. If he was anything like Alejandro then he probably detested Arthur. Though he couldn't imagine any old rivalry being enough to turn against every nation in the world. Besides, he could probably rule out all three of those who remained in Sealand. They wouldn't be able to update the humans. No, most likely it was someone on the ship with him. Which would be why Oliver wanted him to stay.

It wouldn't be Feliciano. The boy was too cowardly and air-headed to even conceive of such a thing. As for Francis, he doubted his counterpart would do something like that. Especially with how he had taken such care of Matthew when the Canadian had been tranquilized. And by that same token he could guess his son's counterpart was also innocent. That left Ludwig or Gilbert.

Louis frowned at the thought of the German brothers. This world seemed to have for the most part healed and moved on, but Otherworld still held deep and ugly scars from the second World War. The Axis and Allies were still very much intact and plotted against each other regularly. Though as of yet nothing had turned to war. And Louis still had the scars in mind and body from what Germany had done to him. The Frenchman gripped his hands into tight fists at the thought of the occupation. To this day he refused to be alone in a room with Siegfried without Oliver or one of his sons with him. So would it be so outrageous to think that one of them had decided to side with the humans? Or was he just being prejudiced because of his own history?

Taking a deep breath and focusing deeply on the horizon Louis thought it through. Ludwig, he hated to admit it, seemed thoughtful, and exceptionally kind at least when it came to Feliciano. Much like Siegfried, though without the edge of manipulation that haunted the Otherworld nation. And as much as he tried to come up with a motivation, he couldn't find much.

So by process of elimination. Gilbert. Sigmund's counterpart. Louis closed his eyes and sighed. A crease forming between his eyebrows. He really hoped that wasn't the case. But if he had to be brutally honest. Prussia had the most to gain from such an alliance. He wasn't truly a nation anymore and was alive only through his brother allowing him to represent East Germany. Perhaps this was a play to secure his own future? To become a full nation again once his brother was gone? Or perhaps he was trying to abandon nationhood all together? Become mortal as the nations died and live out the remainder of his days as a human? Who could say?

Or maybe Oliver was wrong and there was no traitor.

He dearly hoped so.

* * *

Matthieu was flipping through the collection of photos on his phone with his counterpart when Louis came to find them. Towing Francis along with him. The two Canadians had been cheerfully sharing stories of America being stupid and currently Matthew was laughing quietly at a picture of Alexander from the time Matt had switched his brown hair dye with bright pink. The American had spent the next month looking like a much bigger, much grumpier version of Oliver. And in fact Matthieu was sure that the Brit had a copy of this picture saved somewhere on his home computer as well as various flash drives hidden throughout his London home in case Alex ever discovered it.

"He- haha! He looks so angry!" Matthew stuttered out between fits of laughter.

Matt smirked. "I know right? Oliver thought it was the best thing in the world. Even gave me a potion so that he couldn't change it back for a month. The guy was so pissed." Matthew rocked back from where he was sitting as his laughter just about doubled.

When he had finally calmed down Matthew wiped a tear from his eye and sighed. "I wish Alfred dyed his hair. Then I would do the same thing!"

Matt snorted. "Nah, just get him drunk."

"Eh?"

"Then you can take him to a tattoo parlor and have him get a Canadian flag tramp stamp. If no one points it out I bet he won't notice for at least a year."

"Pfft! Hahaha!" Matthew burst into laughter once again at the thought of America having his flag tattooed on him. Maybe he would try it.

It was then that the Frenchmen arrived. "Matthieu, are you corrupting your counterpart?" Louis asked lackadaisically.

"Maybe" said Canadian muttered

"Mon dieu, I hope you are not listening to him then mon petit" Francis lamented.

"It's fine Francis. It's all relatively harmless" Canada assured.

"At least the one's I'm showing him."

"Maple~!"

"Oh, you do that too" Louis observed at the quiet nation's outburst. But at the confused looks the Canadians shot him he just shook his head. "Forget it. I have something else I want to speak with you three about."

"What is it?" Francis inquired of his counterpart.

Louis took a seat on the ground so that the four of them formed a loose circle with the two polar bears idling about somewhere behind the Canadians. "There has been a change of plans. We are staying with the Germans and Italians until we reach Naples."

"What!" Matthieu shouted, nearly leaping to his feet. "That'll take forever! I don't want to be stuck with them for that long!"

Canada watched his counterpart with concern but said nothing. Francis just gave his counterpart a questioning look. "I'm afraid you don't get a choice mon fils. Oliver thinks it is for the best." Matthieu scoffed.

"Oh? And what does _he_ know about what's best? If I remember correctly he's all the way in America! Like he ALWAYS IS!" The room went silent as the burly Canadian finished his short rant. The plaid-clad teen was now crouched in front of his fatherland with a fist clutched around the collar of the Frenchman's shirt.

Matthew and Francis looked concerned that the boy would strike the older man, but Louis was as calm and impassive as ever. Slowly, once he got his breathing under control Matt released the grip he had on Louis' shirt and sat back down. Not meeting anyone's eyes. "I know you don't like it" the Frenchman began calmly. "I know you want to be on the front line with you brother and father. But in this case I agree with Oliver. We will travel with the others to Italy before meeting Alex and the others in America."

"Why?" This time it was the more timid Matthew who asked the question.

Louis thought quickly on what he could say. And finally, he settled on a believable excuse. "Oliver is under the impression that the governments in Italy and America might be expecting our arrival. We are to make sure that Luciano and the others are safely on their way before flying to Nevada. He hopes that by then the Americans will have let down their guard so that we can enter without incident."

Matthew and Francis thought on this for a moment and nodded in understanding. "I suppose that makes sense" his counterpart agreed. Matthieu said nothing more, but Louis knew that meant he would offer up no more objection.

The group dwindled into an awkward silence and Louis sighed. It wouldn't be long, he supposed, until the cabin fever set in for them all.

* * *

"Bruder put your phone away" Ludwig scolded as he glanced up from the world map he had scavenged from one of the ship's compartments. He was _trying_ to decide the best and most secretive place for them to land once they reached the Tyrrhenian Sea. Hugging the Bay of Biscay as they were currently, he supposed it would be best if they traversed farther out into the Atlantic before sweeping back through the Strait of Gibraltar. That way the could avoid possible entanglements with the Spanish or Portuguese governments for as long as possible.

Prussia was supposed to be helping, but had for the last hour seemed much more inclined to dawdle around on his phone. And in fact, he still was. "Preußen!"

Finally, the albino lowered the electronic and replaced it into his pocket. "Okay okay jeez West! I was just awesomely keeping Hungary in the loop of what's going on!"

Feliciano perked up from where he was quietly sketching on some loose papers in the back of the small room they had claimed. "Ve! Miss Hungary? Oh tell her I said hi!"

"Kesese! Sure thing Feli!" And just like that the Prussian was back on the phone. Ludwig felt like he was about to pop a vein in his forehead. And it seemed his older brother noticed because the Prussian's cheery expression dimmed slightly as he slowly put his phone back down. "On second thought, maybe later." Gilbert sent his brother a cheeky grin.

When it became clear to the German that the phone would not make a reappearance, Ludwig sighed and straightened up to his full height while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bruder you know we are not supposed to discuss what is going on with the other nations. We don't want to risk them getting involved.

"Aww but West! If I don't keep in contact music boy might start making a move!"

"Huh? You mean Mr. Austria?" Italy asked curiously.

Gilbert turned enthusiastically to what he believed to be a more sympathetic ear. "Yeah! Of course he's not as awesome as me, but they were married for a while remember? Hungary just started going out with me so I don't want him screwing it up while I'm gone! Gotta keep the missus occupied with a steady dose of awesomeness."

Fed up with his brother's slightly egotistic ranting, Ludwig decided asking his brother for help would be a lost cause for now and focused back on his planning. Though he couldn't help his thoughts straying just a little to what his brother had inadvertently revealed. So he was dating Hungary? Gilbert had certainly been spending a lot of time out of the house in the last couple of years, but he had simply assumed that the man was causing trouble with the other two members of the so called Bad Touch Trio. Well, Elizabeta certainly knew how to keep the Prussian in line so he supposed it couldn't be a bad thing.

"So, you are dating Hungary? Since when?" The sound of the silky Italian voice surprised all three nations in the room. Turning towards the doorway Ludwig saw that his counterpart Siegfried and Luciano had arrived. The latter having been the one to make the comment.

Gilbert met the disbelieving smirk from the magenta-eyed Northern Italian with one of his own. "Kesese! For like ten years! Liz wanted to keep it a secret because she's embarrassed or some shit, but I guess the cat's out of the bag now!" The albino started laughing in his odd way and Ludwig sighed. Leave it to his brother to blow a big secret like that and then laugh it off.

Luciano's eye twitched at the loud voice. "Ve, whatever. Dio I wish you were as quiet as your counterpart. We have bigger things to discuss than your fake relationship." He snapped his fingers. "Siegfried."

Gilbert looked affronted. "Hey! My relationship is awesomely real!" The rest of the room's occupants besides maybe Feliciano ignored him while Siegfried walked up holding a closed laptop. The German placed the device on the table over the map Ludwig had been studying and propped it open so the others could see.

"What's this?" Gilbert asked before anyone else could. The albino's expression seemed to grow serious for the first time and Ludwig felt relieved that the old strategist in the Prussian was stirring up.

Luciano crossed his arms and looked exceptionally pleased with himself. "That, chatterbox, is our ticket to success." And indeed it seemed it was. Open on the screen were dozens upon dozens of data files, memos, and video recordings from the Italian, German, and Japanese governments. As well as scatterings of information from the United States, France, the United Kingdom, and Canada.

"Sheiße" Prussia muttered in awed reaction to what he was seeing.

"My thoughts exactly." Ludwig turned a shocked gaze to the Italian and German pair in front of them. "How did you get this?"

"Che" Luciano clicked his tongue. "I've been keeping in contact with Flavio. The useless shit is surprisingly enough an excellent hacker. Almost better than Kuro. Together we've been working on breaking into all of our government's secret information as well as all of yours as well. We finally succeeded. We don't have a lot from the allied bastards but it should be enough for the time being."

"Have you had a chance to look through it?" Prussia asked while systematically flipping through the series of recorded messages and mobile conversations that had been collected.

Siegfried shook his head. "Some, but not all. We did find this though." Gesturing to the computer Gilbert obligingly stepped aside so that the other Germany could pull up a video feed that looked to have been taken from a security camera in Japan. "Watch this."

On the screen it looked like was Japan. Or at least one of them. "That is Kiku" Siegfried informed them. The small Asian was stripped of a shirt and looked to be unconscious and strapped down to a hospital bed. Various monitors and needles were inserted into both his arms and five people dressed in lab coats were flitting about writing down notes and presumably reporting on the nation's status.

Ludwig glanced at the date and time listed in the top right corner of the video. "This is dated to three weeks ago. Just after the attack on the summit."

Luciano nodded. "Si. And more importantly, that was also the last day either Siegfried or I heard from Kuro." All faces turned back to the screen.

" _All vitals have returned to normal. It's remarkable, every kind of lethal injection we've tried has been unsuccessful."_ The nations grimaced at the observations one of the men in lab coats gave. " _Do you have the curare infusion?"_ Another person in a lab coat, a woman with long dark hair walked on screen and handed a syringe the man who had spoken. But while the other people in the room were Japanese, she clearly was not. She looked European or perhaps even American.

" _Here"_ the woman offered the syringe. Speaking in heavily accented Japanese.

The man looked at the injection and a moment of confusion passed over his expression. " _This isn't what we asked for."_

The dark-haired woman smiled. " _No, but this is something we developed. A new tactic you could say. Give it a try."_ The man looked slightly skeptical, but nodded and turned to face the unconscious nation. The nations crowded the screen and watched as the man injected Japan with whatever the contents of the syringe were.

"Ve~ she looks familiar" Italy perked up from over Ludwig's shoulder but was ignored as suddenly a commotion started up to the right. The camera swept the room and suddenly appeared an individual almost identical to Kiku. With the exception of clearly red eyes and a black uniform rather than white.

"Kuro" Ludwig gasped. The Japanese man looked about in confusion with his hand resting over the hilt of his katana as if in preparation to draw. For a moment everyone in the room went silent. Then one of the scientists pulled an alarm and all hell broke loose. Three men in lab coats dove for Kuro who quickly jumped away and drew his blade. For a few short minutes a scuffle broke out wherein the Otherworld native killed two scientists. But all that stopped when a gunshot rang out and Kuro slumped to the ground. The video cut out.

The nations remained quiet. "There's more, but that is not what matters" Luciano said finally.

"Ja, you're right" Gilbert nodded his agreement.

"What do you mean? We need to see where they took Kuro afterwards. Find out where they are" Ludwig objected.

Luciano waved his hand dismissively. "Ha, easy."

Gilbert put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "He's right Lud. What's important is this." The Prussian leaned down and pointed to the discarded syringe on the screen.

The Italian nodded. "The potato is right. Whatever they put in with the curare is what pulled Kuro out of Otherworld. And I'm guessing that was probably because it almost killed Kiku. Do you understand what that means?" Luciano gave the German a heavy stare.

Ludwig blinked in shock. "They got close."

"Exactly. Whatever is in that needle might be the key to killing a personified nation. We found information on the facility where this was recorded, but tracking the contents of that syringe has been much more difficult."

"Have you found any leads at all?" Prussia asked with a measurable amount of concern.

Siegfried nodded, once again paging through the multitudes of data files until he opened a picture of the dark-haired woman. She was on the shorter side, curvy but not by any means overweight, very deeply tanned, and with navy blue eyes that were so dark they almost appeared black. "This is the woman who had the syringe. Her name is Lilith Walker. You probably recognize the name."

Ludwig put a hand to his chin in thought. "Walker... The name does sound familiar."

"Oh! I know!" Feliciano piped up again and all eyes turned to him. "Ve~ that's America's Vice President!"

Ludwig and Gilbert's eyes lit up in realization. "Ja that's right!" Ludwig pulled the laptop closer to himself and pulled up the internet and did a quick search. "I remember now. Alfred's presidential election six years ago was a controversial one because of one of the candidates." He pulled up a web screen that showed the picture of two individuals who looked quite different but had similar facial structures that marked them as relatives. One was Lilith Walker, and the other was a man nearly head and shoulders taller with bright blue eyes, pale skin, thin, and with very clearly bleached hair that was leaching black near the roots. His name was Seth Walker. And they were siblings.

"Yeah I remember this now too" Gilbert exclaimed. "When President Walker was elected it confused a lot of people because he pulled his sister, who is also his VP, out of all the regular duties that the Vice President traditionally takes care of. All anyone knows is that she has been working a lot with the military and some research and technology shit. They're in the middle of their second term now."

At the end of Gilbert's explanation the different nations gathered around looked at each other, unsure of where to go from there. Finally Ludwig spoke. "Well I guess we know what she was working on now."

"Ja I suppose. I forgot but she's got like three PhD's and served in the air force for a while. The girl's supposed to be a genius."

"Her brother has five" Luciano pointed out from doing his own research on the duo.

"I think we should discuss this with the others" Ludwig advised. A consensus of nods went around the room. "And we need to tell Arthur and his group. They are in America as we speak. Perhaps they might be able to uncover more information on these two and whatever was in that syringe from there."

"Alright then, let's get them in here." Luciano spun on his heel and left the room with Siegfried, Ludwig, and Feliciano following close behind. When the last of these noticed Gilbert was not following, the Northern Italian stopped.

"Prussia are you coming?"

The albino shook his head and sat in one of the yet unused chairs around the table. He pulled the laptop closer. "Nah, I'll wait for you guys here. I want to take a closer look at this stuff. You go ahead Feli."

"Okay, we'll be back soon." Not giving it a second thought Feliciano closed the door and raced off after his counterpart and the others.

* * *

Lilith was definitely not having a good day. Her long dark hair swished behind her from where it was tied in a french braid as she walked briskly through the halls of the facility. The raven-haired woman had a lot of work to get done, and she did not appreciate being sidetracked by incompetence. First, her personal security force hadn't been sent out to make the assault on the personifications and as a result they had only managed to collect two of them. Second, those idiots in the United Kingdom had failed to apprehend the escapees and apparently somewhere along the line the number of nations on the run had doubled. And third, it appeared that one of their partners had made an unofficial alliance with one of the nations and had _neglected_ to tell her.

Were all men this brainless? Turning the corner, she passed a long hallway that she knew lead to where her own nation, America, was being kept under heavy sedation. They hadn't attempted using their new weapon on him yet. After the debacle in Japan they had elected to send 'it' back to the research lab before attempting anything else. But it would be ready soon.

She passed the hallway and continued on until she reached an elevator and took it up to the top floor. There she maneuvered her way to the on hand office of one of their international allies. Quietly unlocking the door, the human woman entered the room unnoticed as the man within was seated in his desk chair and facing the window overlooking the Las Vegas strip. God Lilith hated Nevada. It was too damn hot.

"It was good of you to come to me with this information." It appeared the other was on the phone with someone. She would wait until he noticed her. "And you are sure they are aware of the connection to the injection?" Lilith arched a brow. "Well it is of little consequence. Everything has been prepared for their arrival both here and in Japan. So don't you worry. We will look after your interests as long as you look after ours. Goodbye." The man hung up his phone and placed it on the desk without looking back.

Lilith cleared her throat and the man jumped. "And when were you planning on telling me about your informant?" she stated with a deadpanned stare that she had been told set people on edge. She didn't mind. It served her well.

"Ah Madam Vice President. I didn't hear you knock."

"I didn't. Now answer the question." So she wasn't the most sociable or tactful politician in the world. That was Seth's job.

"I was only contacted by him recently. I was going to tell you-"

"No you weren't" she interrupted before he could spout any more of his excuses. "I hope you are aware that this operation will include the elimination of _all_ national personifications. Which includes yours. The President has made his intentions clear on this and it is my job to make sure it is followed through. Do I make myself clear?"

The man nodded. "Ah, but what about these... alternate nations?" He looked nervous. Lilith made note of this but gave no comment.

"Like the copy of Japan that appeared?"

"Yes."

"They will be dealt with the same way. I didn't get the chance to examine the other Japan while I was in Kyoto but it appears that the United Kingdom is now traveling with two of these alternates and is on his way to try and recover America. They are already in the United States and I fully intend to apprehend them upon their arrival here."

"Yes I am aware. My informant has given me the plans for where the different nations are landing. But it seems Russia and China have slipped through the net."

"Forget about them. We will focus on the groups going to America and Japan. Soon enough it won't matter where in the world these personifications are." She stalked up to the desk and stared down at the other man who was still seated. "But until then, you _will_ keep me informed on everything your spy tells you. Is that understood?"

The man gave her a humoring smile. "Perfectly."

Lilith turned and stalked from the room. Seething with anger underneath her mask of indifference. It was indeed still a world of men. The fact was evidenced by so much. She was the elder of the two Walker siblings yet both knew that their campaign would not have been successful if she had run for President rather than Seth. Not that she had wanted to. Nearly all of the national personification were male. And despite time and time again proving her worth and capability to these world leaders they still looked down on her.

But she supposed she shouldn't be surprised. Seth had always been the more admired of the two. The people loved him. World leaders respected him. Even Alfred F. Jones admired him even while the human plotted his nation's demise. So she would take it upon herself to do this task for him. To organize the destruction of every personification throughout the world. Because at her very core, before ambition and before self-fulfillment, Lilith Walker was loyal. And she would see her brother's ambition brought to fulfillment. A world not just for men or women. But for all humans. One that was not so reliant on personifications. The immortal had no business overseeing the fate of the mortal. And a human world belonged in human hands. This was her creed. Her belief. Her anchor.

Letting a hand come to rest on the right side of her shirt Lilith ran a thumb over the scar hidden underneath. The nations would pay.

 **Yeah so you can probably tell that this story takes place in some not too distant future.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings: Language but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

"Welcome to McDonald's may I take your order?"

"..."

"Sir?"

"..."

"Sir can I help you?"

Alex ignored the monotonous greeting and half-hearted concern from some nameless worker as he glared heatedly at the phosphorescent menu above the teenager's head. The kid merely continued waiting for a reply. Red eyes roved the numerous greasy options with copious disdain as the worker started tapping some random beat on the register. "Sir?" he repeated for what must have been the upteenth time.

The American's glare lowered and then focused back on the other teenager. "Don't you people serve anything vegan? That's all fat and meaty crap up there!" Alexander shouted, waving his hand wildly in the direction of the menu options. From where he was standing off to the right, Arthur couldn't help but find amusement in the aghast expression the young superpower wore at the lack of response from the human. "Don't you understand! You're all going to die early eating this!"

Rolling his eyes, Arthur nudged the brunette with his elbow. "Just hurry up and order something git" he hissed while smiling nervously at the disgruntled line forming behind them.

"Fuck. Okay" Alex eyed the menu one last time. "Fine just… give me like fifty of those packs of apple slices." The worker looked up from the register doubtfully.

"Wha-"

"Just do it shithead!" Fed up, Alex slammed down a wad of cash and stalked away. "Art you wait for the stuff." With that the younger nation wandered off, leaving Arthur alone at the front of the line. Sighing, he turned back to the confused teen and offered a strained smile.

"He's had a rough day. Do you mind adding two unsweetened teas and coffee to that?" The teen nodded and finished placing the order before handing the Englishman his change. Arthur politely thanked the young man and stepped aside to wait.

Meanwhile, Alex managed to stomp his way to a booth in the back corner of the fast food restaurant before slumping into the cushioned seat and letting his head hit the table's surface. Directly across from him, Oliver sat with his back facing a wall and an open laptop in front. The pink-haired man didn't react even as the American before him started groaning and thumping his head repeatedly against the table.

"Ollie~!" Alex finally whined if just for attention.

"What is it poppet?" Oliver asked calmly without taking his eyes from the computer screen.

"I'm hungry. Where's Arthur with the food?"

Oliver tutted. "Still waiting. You know it's your own fault. I thought I taught you not to be so picky" he scolded in quite the parental fashion.

Tilting his head a little so he could look at the Englishman, Alex frowned. "I already told you. If I'm not going to eat regular meat I'm definitely not eating whatever load of processed crap these people serve."

"There's always the cupcakes I packed" the blue-eyed Englishman urged, lifting a small brown paper bag the wafted the scent of fresh pastries even though they were at least a few days old. Several heads turned to eye the delicious-looking package, but Alex knew better and frowned.

"I'm not eating whatever bits of people you cook with either."

"Hmph, well that's your loss" the shorter man huffed, turning his nose up at the American before going back to the computer screen and storing away the cupcakes once again.

A few minutes later, Arthur returned. He carried with him two loaded trays overflowing with small packs of freshly cut apple slices and three cups. One steaming with coffee and two filled with ice and tea. The Brit placed the two trays before the American. "Here. And I also got you this" he took the Styrofoam cup of coffee and placed it beside the head of brown hair. "Alfred always feels better when he's had coffee."

At the mention of the caffeinated beverage the American bolted upright and cradled the cup between his hands gingerly like it was the Holy Grail. Alex looked up at the older man with new reverence. "You're a saint" he whispered causing both of his companions to roll their eyes almost simultaneously.

"You say that to anyone who gets you coffee don't you?" Arthur muttered looking to Oliver for confirmation. His pink-haired double grinned and nodded his head in vigorous agreement.

Alexander ignored both of them and took a quick sip of the drink before placing it down and ripping open his first bag of apples. Meanwhile, Arthur settled into the booth beside the American and handed over one of the two cups of ice tea to his counterpart. "Here. It's crap and can barely qualify as tea but it's better than nothing."

Looking up from the computer, Oliver thanked the other man and turned back to the screen. Arthur arched a single large eyebrow at how unnaturally focused Oliver seemed and opted not to disturb him. He instead turned to Alexander for conversation. "You know, I don't see how you can be vegan and still weigh as much as Alfred" he commented to Alexander, momentarily interrupting the American from voraciously devouring the apple slices.

The teen stopped, a slice halfway to his mouth, and glared at the older nation. Red eyes giving the look an even darker feel. It probably would have been quite intimidating, if he were not staring at one of the masters of glaring angrily. Arthur was, as such, unphased by the look. "Arthur" Alex began seriously. "There is no way in _hell_ Alfred and I weigh the same amount."

The blond grinned at the other's denial. "Oh really? You are about the same size. Are you quite sure you're not just telling yourself that?" He asked the question more as a way of teasing the other than anything and reached over to steal an apple slice.

Alex grumbled and quickly hoarded the bags of apples closer. Jealously guarding them from further theft. "Yeah I'm sure. He just claims it's all muscle. While _I'm_ the real deal. You'll see. Once we rescue the boy scout we'll weigh ourselves. Bet you he's fifty pounds heavier."

"I'll take that bet" Arthur offered the American a roguish grin as he deftly swiped another bag of apple slices from the American's hoard before Alex could swat his hands away.

"Damn you have fast hands"

"Pirate mate."

Alex grinned. "Alright you're on. If pretty boy weighs more than me when we rescue him you owe me an organic apple from Whole Foods for every pound." Alex held out a hand which Arthur swifty took hold of and shook.

"Fine. But if I win you owe me scones. One for each pound."

"Deal."

Once the bet was settled, the trio went back to their own business. Alex steadily working his way through the last of his food while Arthur got refills of their drinks save Alex's coffee which the American was still rationing.

It was quiet for a while, and the group continued to slowly recuperate from their long hours on the road as time went by. Of course, they knew they didn't have all the time in the world and would have to start driving again soon enough, but they were content to relax for as long as possible.

But, as is the way with such things, eventually their reprieve came to the end. In this particular case, it was from the growing number of incoherent and annoyed grumblings coming from Oliver. Finally, Alex grew concerned and his eyebrows drew together in worry.

"Ollie you okay?" he asked tentatively. Eyes shifting to see if it was perhaps someone suspicious in the rest stop restaurant that was causing the shorter male's distress.

Arthur took a sweep of the place as well, but noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Both men then turned back to their companion who was now giving the closest thing he had to a glare to the computer screen. "Oh!" Oliver suddenly squeaked, thumping his fist on the softly cushioned booth in triumph. A smile once again breaking over his expression, Oliver's eyes flashed an elated pink. "Finally!"

"What?" His two companions asked in curiosity.

"I finally decrypted that file our friends in the Atlantic sent us!" he boasted proudly, and rightly so. For the last week the three of them had been rotating trying to decode the vast store of information that had been sent to them in a flash drive by their cohorts using a computer that had been unwittingly donated by an all too eager salesman in a Best Buy. Making their brief stopover in Maryland quite fruitful. Oliver quickly began to scan over the contents of the files and his eyes widened at the sight. "Oh my" he gasped quietly so that only the two others could hear.

"Well, what was it?" Alex demanded impatiently. Wanting desperately to know what was so important that the others had felt the need to secure it so thoroughly.

Oliver's bottom lip jutted out slightly in a sort of pout. "A name" he muttered.

"Huh?" Both other nations present shook their heads in disbelief.

"It's just a name. One name." Oliver made sure to clarify. He turned the laptop around to face the other two. And sure enough at the center of a black document were two words that combined to form a single name.

"'Lilith Walker'" Arthur recited.

Oliver nodded. "I have no idea who that is. Do either of you?" Arthur frowned and shook his head.

"It sounds… familiar but I can't recall from where." At this, Oliver sighed in disappointment. No doubt assuming if the nation from this world didn't know who this person was then it was even less likely that Alex would. But then, Oliver wasn't always right..

"Actually" Alex began. "I think I know who that is." Both Englishmen turned to face the third of their group.

"You do?" Arthur asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, but, I don't know who she is in this world. I just know who she is in Otherworld."

"Well it must be similar" Oliver encouraged. "What do you know about her from Otherworld?"

Alex shook his head. "You don't get it. See, in Otherworld she's dead. That's all I know." The other two nations' expressions of hope dwindled slightly at the news.

"Well, there is one way to find out." Arthur swiftly tugged the laptop in his direction and quickly entered the name Lilith Walker into a search engine. "Oh, would you look at that" he muttered. "She's the bloody Vice President."

The other two blinked in shock. Alex snapped out of it first. "Wait, how did you not know who Alfred's boss was?" the Otherworld America snapped.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not Alexander my life does not revolve around what goes on with your counterpart. I had other things to take care of. And besides, by the looks of it she likes to stay out of the public eye as much as possible. Also, for the record I knew his boss was Seth Walker I just didn't realize that he and the Vice President were siblings." Arthur once again pushed the laptop back to the center of the table and pointed to the sparse information on the woman on the internet. Arthur frowned. "I wonder why the others sent us her name and nothing else?" he wondered aloud.

"Hm, let's see if I can find out" Oliver offered before plucking out a cellphone from his back pocket. Quickly dialing, he waited patiently with the phone perched by his ear as it rang. No one answered. Oliver lowered the phone, looking dejected.

"Odd. That makes five times I've tried to contact Louis. Your father still hasn't sent me anything since I talked to him last week" the pinkette huffed sending the American a look that simply pleaded for sympathy.

"Hey, don't worry Oliver. Louis probably just forgot. You know how he gets with these things. Have you tried Matt?" Oliver tried, but again received no answer. He then turned to Arthur.

"Arthur have you heard from Francis or Matthew in the last few days?" The blond thought for a moment then shook his head.

"No, but they can take care of themselves. I wouldn't be too concerned." That being said, the news left a bad feeling in the stomachs of all three. Arthur turned to Alexander. "Alex, why do you know that Lilith Walker is dead in Otherworld? There must be a reason."

Oliver nodded his agreement. "That's true, people die all the time there should be no reason for you to know this name in particular."

With the scrutiny of two sets of eyes on him, Alex turned away with a sour look on his face. "Look it wasn't that big of a deal alright. There was an accident like twenty years ago during a world meeting. I just remember her name. Her brother's too. They were two of the humans who died."

"What sort of accident?" Arthur asked curiously.

Alex looked at Oliver seriously. "Do you remember the Moira Hotel?"

Oliver's eyes widened slightly in understanding. "Ooh yes of course. Tragic that. The poor dear. At least she survived this time around. Though with the way things turned out maybe it would have been better if she hadn't." Both Otherworld nations shrugged at the thought.

Arthur meanwhile, still looked confused. "The Moira Hotel? I don't recall anything by that name. But still, do you think it's significant?"

Alex shrugged but Oliver tapped a finger on his cheek in thought. "Perhaps. There's no way to know for sure. Still though, if the others sent us her name and nothing else, then perhaps we are meant to find out. After all, we are here in America. Maybe we should do a little digging." The three of them traded approving nods.

"It would appear that she was born in North Dakota" Arthur informed the group after reading up some information on the woman. "There, I have an address." Not wasting any time, the green-eyed blond committed the information to memory.

"North Dakota. Well, that is certainly a long way from Nevada. I suppose we need to decide whether we try to retrieve poor Alfred first, or we try to figure out what is so important about Lilith Walker" Oliver reminded the group. "Either way its a long way from… actually... where are we?" The pinkette perked up and looked out the window as if to try and figure out their geographic location from the view. Obviously finding nothing, the blue-eyed male turned to his counterpart. "Artie, do you know?"

England frowned. "How the hell should I know? It's not _my_ country." With that said both men turned to the only American of the group.

Alex quirked a brow and crossed his arms. "Okay technically, it's not my country either smartass. But by the looks of it. We're somewhere in the Midwest."

Oliver and Arthur both looked unimpressed. "Well that certainly narrows it down" the grumpier of the two muttered sarcastically.

Alex rolled his eyes and took a closer look before sighing and getting to his feet. With the confused eyes of both his companions focused squarely on his back the American strolled up to one of the other diners and tapped him on the shoulder. "Dude, what state is this?" he asked.

"Um, Montana?"

Alex nodded to the confused citizen and returned to his booth. "There we go. Montana."

"Well alright, but that still begs the question what should we do" Arthur kindly reminded the group. "Should we try and find out about Lilith or do we rescue Alfred. I'll remind you that she will probably be wherever they are holding him.

The other two nations remained in thought for the next few minutes as they quietly finished their meals and started off on the road yet again. Once again driving, it was only once they reached the highway that Alex finally made an executive decision for the group.

"We'll go get the hero first. I want to know why this chick is so important besides being VP too, but Alex might just as easily be able to tell us. And in the case that everything goes south at some point I for one would be able to rest easier knowing where my counterpart was. Remember, we're all stuck with each other to the end."

Oliver smiled from his place in the front seat as Alex turned onto the interstate heading west. "I agree Alex."

Arthur nodded from the back as well. "Same. We'll figure out whatever the others are trying to tell us later. For now, let's go rescue a hero."

* * *

 **~Several Days Ago~**

"So let me get this straight" Gilbert stated again, for the third time.

"Ugh, go on" Luciano waved the albino to continue, though by the look on his face clearly he wanted to do anything but.

"You don't want us to keep in contact with Artie and the others?" Prussia recounted questionably.

The Northern Italian with magenta eyes nodded calmly despite the many incredulous gazes that were on him, even from Siegfried. "Yes I do."

Louis' frown deepened slightly from where he stood with his son and their two counterparts. "Why?" he asked in a lazy tone. Not bothering to shift his unfocused gaze from the horizon to the other nation.

Luciano crossed his arms defensively. "Because what are the odds that at least one of our governments hasn't at least tried to trace our phones or any other form of electronic communication between us?" No one said anything. "Exactly."

"Be that as it may" Ludwig stepped up authoritatively, causing Luciano to instinctively flinch and back up into his own German bodyguard. "This lead is too important for the others not to know. As of right now they are going about their mission under the belief that none of us are in any real danger. They could put easily themselves in needless danger as a result." A few nods went around the circle of nations.

Luciano clicked his tongue. "What about our own safety? Tracking goes both ways. If we continue sending them messages then we stand just as big a chance at getting tracked down as them."

Ludwig gave a curt nod to show that he understood the other's point but his stern gaze clearly stated that he still disagreed. "Francis, Matthew" said nations turned to the German. "What do you think."

Francis sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair. "Why I do not like the thought of leaving those three out of the loop I also understand that the more we communicate the more we put each other in danger. But in this case I think I must side with Luciano." At Ludwig and Gilbert's confused expression the Frenchman held up a placating hand. "I only say this because I don't see how much good it would do to tell them? What would they do with the information? They still must rescue Amerique and knowing about what we have learned today would only distract them. Better to wait and tell them in person when we rendezvous in Sealand."

Ludwig growled under his breath in frustration and Gilbert was frowning heavily at the ground. "Is this what you believe as well Canada? Louis, Matthieu?" Matthew shrugged noncommittally while clutching his polar bear cub tightly and Matt just huffed angrily before he stormed away with Kuma trailing at his heel. Louis sighed again, taking a drag of his cigarette before tossing into the ocean and eyeing the other nations assembled critically. His focus lingered on Ludwig, Gilbert, and Luciano in turn.

"Fais ce que tu veux" he muttered before joining his son and wandering away from the group.

Luciano watched the French nation leave with an odd look before turning triumphantly to those who remained. "Well there you have it. Now, like I said, do not share any of what we have learned with those in America. It'll just put them at risk. We will tell them when we meet again. For now let us focus on what will happen when we get to Japan."

With that concluding what the Italian had to say Ludwig gave a final sigh and nodded in agreement with the decision. But this didn't stop Gilbert from grumbling.

"Fick dick" he hissed before elbowing his way past and between Luciano and Siegfried. While the taller, broader German remained steadfast, Luciano noticeably stumbled at the brusk impact. Siegfried expression darkened and he reached out to grab the departing Prussian's arm.

"Watch yourself bruder" he warned causing Gilbert to glare.

"Watch yourself kid. You're not my brother. That" the albino pointed proudly to Ludwig who was watching with obvious discomfort. "That is my bruder. And you know how I know that? Because I raised my kleiner bruder to protect his friends and to stand up for what he believes in." Gilbert looked between Siegfried and Luciano. "I wonder where Sigmund went wrong."

At the words Siegfried's grip slackened and he was able to slip away while the Otherworld nation took on a haunted look. Luciano frowned in concern. "Siegfried" he muttered. When he got no response the Italian frowned and tugged on the other man's hand to get his attention. "Siegfried." This time the other jerked and refocused his attention on his ally.

"Ja Luciano?"

Luciano frowned. "Nothing. Ignore what that idiota was saying. Let's go."

The German sighed. "Ja."

* * *

Gilbert managed to locate Louis and Matthieu sitting quietly in one of the cabins below deck. "Hey guys" he greeted, closing the door behind him. "Do you know where Franny and Birdie are?" Louis stiffened at the action and Gilbert halted in his advance. "Hey, you okay?"

Matt gave the Frenchman a measuring look and received a nod in response. The Canadian turned to the Prussian. "He's fine. Just not in the mood for talking. And no, I don't know where Matthew and Francis are. If that's all you wanted then you can go eh."

"Hmph. Well I do in fact awesomely have a reason for being here. Too bad your twins aren't around but that's okay. You'll do."

"Do what?" Matt questioned from behind his sunglasses.

"Kesese! To help me go behind the Italian's back of course!" He confided with a grin. Both Matt and Louis grew intrigued looks at this.

"You want to tell the others?"

"Ja. Artie's one of my drinking buddies and Alfred's pretty awesome too so I want to make sure they're okay. So I say we tell them about Lilith and that mystery drug anyway. What do you think?"

Again the Frenchman and the Canadian shared a silent conversation conveyed in looks and small facial twitches which Gilbert was in no way privy to. Finally, Matt looked back at the albino. "Alright. We want to look out for Alex and Oliver too. What do you have in mind?"

Gilbert smirked and lifted two fingers to his mouth to let out a high-pitched whistle. A few moments later he turned and opened the door right before a small yellow blob came rushing in. "Allow me to introduce you to the awesomeness that is Gilbird!" Prussia proclaimed loudly as the whirring yellow blur settled itself on top of the albino's white hair and revealed itself to be a small yellow chick. "I plan on sending a flash drive with information to England via Gilbird." That very moment he held up a small drive.

Matt nodded in interest. "Good idea. Less likely to get tracked. But Luciano's keeping his laptop with all the info monitored pretty closely. He'll know if it's contents have been scanned and copied."

"Not if whatever we copy is small enough. I took the liberty of copying and encrypting Lilith's name onto this drive after Luciano showed it to me, Lud, and Feli. He doesn't even know I made it yet."

Matthieu nodded. "Smart, but then if you did this all on your own then why do you need us?"

Gilbert frowned. "Because I don't trust Luciano." Louis quirked a brow but said nothing. "I don't like him, and I don't like how blindly Siegfried follows him. So when you guys ship off to America to give the others back-up, I'd tell them to be careful."

Matt frowned and didn't notice Louis' suspicious glare that was directed squarely at the albino. "You think he's up to something."

Gilbert shrugged. "I think cutting off communication is a good way to drive a wedge between groups. And the last thing we need is for people to start fending for themselves."

"Funny _you_ should say that" Louis finally decided to speak.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gilbert retorted, crossing his arms.

"I was under the impression that you only cared about yourself and you brother. The rest of the world be damned."

The albino's lip curled up slightly in outrage. "Think what you want arschloch. Will you tell warn them or not?"

Louis remained silent but nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **A/N: Almost time to rescue the hero.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings: Language but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

 **~P.S. - So, things are about to happen… be prepared.**

Secluded in her bedroom suite of the Mandalay, Lilith ran frustrated fingers through the knots of her dark hair. Her eyes stung from the many hours staring into her computer screen. Looking through emails, security cameras, phone records. Everything. And still somehow the information she wanted had managed to elude her. Taking a moment to roll her shoulders and relieve the ache in her limbs from the position she had held them in for some time, the dark-haired woman once again stared at the dozen or so files spread out around her queen-sized bed. Printed over each was a photo of a nation. Some, those of the ones native to Earth, were clear. The others, taken from security cameras and images captured from drones, were of the 'alternate' nations.

It was only when the screen before her became too blurry to read when Lilith decided it was time to finally call it a night. Rolling off from the side of the bed, she strolled over to stare out the plane glass window that made up the back wall of the bedroom. Focusing on the transparent image of her reflection, Lilith lifted a hand up to her blouse and slowly began to undo the buttons from the bottom to the top. She continued until the shirt hung loose from her shoulders, revealing the tanned skin and black bra beneath. Her hand came to rest over the ugly red skin on the right half of her abdomen that curved around her side and part way across her lower back. Even using her whole hand she could not cover the spread of scar tissue.

Lilith closed her eyes and let her focus center on her other four senses. Even now it still felt hot to the touch. She could almost smell the choking scent of smoke and taste it as it burned its way down her throat. She could hear her own voice.

" _Seth wake up! We have to find Mom and Dad!"_ Her voice had been higher-pitched back then. Time and experience had morphed that young girl's vocals into that of a woman.

" _Lily sweetie, you need to go."_ Lilith felt like her palm was burning. Her free hand clenched shut in a tight fist to try and distract from the sensation.

" _Lily look out!"_ She was trembling.

Then _he_ had come. " _Hey, hey it's okay. It's okay I've got you."_

She had tried to tell him. " _Wait we have to go back-!"_ But the arrogant, self-righteous prat hadn't listened.

" _It's okay, you're safe. I'm a hero!"_ Eyes snapping open, Lilith lashed out with one hand and grabbed hold of the closest thing she could throw -a lamp from the nearby coffee table- and flung it at the wall. The light shattered and crumbled to the floor.

Shoulders heaving, Lilith stared wide-eyed at the mess she had made then looked down at the hand that had thrown the lamp. She was bleeding across her palm. Sighing, she quietly settled down and walked over to the small bathroom adjoined to her office and wrapped her wound. No sooner had she closed the door, that she heard someone enter through the entrance.

"Ms. Walker! Is everything alright?" Ah, it was Dillon, her personal assistant.

"Fine Dillon. Sorry about the noise, and the mess. Just got a little frustrated." She could hear him walking around and then the sound of clinking pieces of ceramic. He was probably picking up the shards. "You don't have to clean up, I'll take care of it later" she called to him while buttoning up her shirt and making sure her appearance was more acceptable. Once this was done she stepped out of the bathroom to face her assistant. "Was there anything you needed?" she asked him.

Dillon glanced down suspiciously at her hand which was wrapped in white gauze before letting it go and facing her. "I heard the lamp breaking. But I was already on my way because President Walker has requested a meeting." Lilith nodded in understanding though inwardly she rolled her eyes at her brother's insensitivity. She was exhausted. It was near midnight for crying out loud.

"Duty calls then" she sighed, giving her sympathetic employee a wan smile. Gathering up her files on the nations and placing them carefully into the drawer of a bedside table, Lilith followed Dillon out of the room and towards a conference room on the top floor.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dillon suddenly began the minute they were alone in an elevator. "You don't have to if you don't want to" he amended quickly when he was given no immediate response other than Lilith's curious stare.

"Thanks for the offer but no. I would rather not." Dillon nodded but Lilith could see his shoulders sag a little. "I really do appreciate it though Dillon."

The man perked up a little. "You're welcome ma'am. It's my job to look out for you. And just so you know, you'll ruin your eyes working in the dark like that."

Dillon's expression didn't change from his normal friendly yet professional disposition, but Lilith couldn't help but smile. "Yes I know. You only remind me every time you interrupt my work for some meeting or other." They stood quietly for a while. "Thanks though, for your concern." Dillon nodded his head.

"You're welcome." The elevator made a slight dinging noise to signal their arrival at the building's top floor. Dillon exited first and extended his arm to keep the automatic doors from sliding shut as Lilith followed. From there, they continued down the hallways until they reached a large penthouse office.

"Not the conference room?" Lilith asked curiously.

Dillon shook his head. "No ma'am, this is a private meeting."

"Huh." Curious as to what her brother wanted, Lilith dismissed her assistant and entered the room. Inside, facing her and sitting at an ornate desk, was the President himself. Her younger brother Seth Walker.

The bleach blond man smiled as he saw her arrive and stood from his chair. "Lily" he greeted, walking around the desk to embrace his sister.

Lilith stiffened slightly at the sudden show of affection, but returned the gesture just as earnestly. " _President_ Walker" she greeted in a slightly admonishing tone while pulling herself away from the embrace. "I thought we agreed that when it came to business we would remember to be professional." Seth smiled but stepped away and returned to his seat at the opposite side of the desk. At the same time signalling for Lilith to do the same as well.

"Of course, Ms. Walker" he amended himself. "And how was your trip to Kyoto?"

Nodding her approval, Lilith seated herself across her brother. "Educational."

"Oh?" Seth arched a brow in disbelief. Knowing that there was more to tell.

"Well" sitting back and crossing her legs Lilith ran a hand tiredly through her hair and pulled it over one shoulder. "I'm sure you were notified but the Pirithous formula had some… unexpected side effects"

Seth nodded. "Indeed. If you call practically sprouting a clone an unintended side effect."

"Well, he wasn't exactly a clone."

"How so?" Seth leaned forward in curiosity.

Lilith gestured towards the closed tablet sitting unused on Seth's desk and the younger man nodded for her to use it. Logging onto the tablet, Lilith reached up to her neck and unclasped the thin necklace she always wore. Dangling from the end was a pendant of a waning crescent moon with an inverted cross extending off the bottom. She took the pendent which doubled as a flash drive and inserted it into the tablet.

Seth shook his head fondly as his sister started sifting through the files she stored there. "I will never understand you insistence on keeping all your important information on that thing. What if you lose it?"

Lilith gave her brother an annoyed look that made it clear she was tired of having that particular discussion. "I won't. And besides, this way I can make sure what's kept here never falls into the wrong hands."

At Lilith's dark look Seth raised his hands in mock surrender. "Fine, fine."

"Alright, here." Lilith turned the tablet around to show two side-by-side pictures. One of Kiku Honda and the the other of the aforementioned clone. "You see, the individual who appeared when we used the Pirithous formula has red eyes. The State of Japan has brown. He also appeared in a black uniform whereas Mr. Honda normally wears white. And their personalities I have been told are quite different."

"In what way?" Seth asked.

"He's apparently very disagreeable. And not nearly as polite."

"So kind of like a 2P" the bleach blond deduced.

"A what?" Lilith blinked in confusion.

"A 2P. You know, like a second player character." Again Lilith shook her head in confusion.

"Seth I have no idea what you're talking about" she remarked while removing her necklace from the tablet and replacing it around her neck.

Seth rolled his eyes. "You never did enjoy video games as much as me" Seth teased before going to explain. "In a video game, normally fighting games, when two people want to play as the same character the second person usually gets a copy with a different color scheme so that it's easier to distinguish them. It usually ends up with the 2P looking like some sort of evil twin."

"Hm. I see" Lilith remarked. "2P, that does have a good ring to it. I've just been referring to them as alternates but I like that better." Making a mental note to make the change into her notes later, Lilith then refocused on the original reason why she had been called. "But you should have already been briefed on this, so why was it you asked to see me? I was about to head off to bed you know."

"Ah, my apologies. I have some good news actually. And a gift."

Lilith perked up in her chair. "A gift?"

Smiling deviously, Seth opened up one of the drawers of the desk and removed from it a silver case. Both siblings stood to their feet. "Is that what I think it is?" Lilith asked in anticipation.

Seth nodded. "Yes it is. Your R&D team brought it up just before I had Dillon come and get you."

Lilith raised her hand over the case and let it hover. "May I" she asked with breathless trepidation.

"Go ahead Lily." Lilith was so anxious to see what was inside that she didn't even bother to admonish Seth for the use of her childhood nickname. She flipped the lid of the case to reveal a silver pistol and a single magazine of 9mm bullets. One bullet was removed and set apart from the rest. It was tinted silver with an odd blue sheen. "It's a P226 Sig Sauer"

Lilith lifted the gun and tested the feel and weight of it in her hand. It was comforting and familiar after having gone so long without one. "I know" she reminded Seth.

Her brother smirked and continued. "The bullets are 9mm casings but I'm sure you're more interested in this" he reached around to retrieve the single bullet from the case.

"And you'd be right" Lilith remarked, replacing the gun back into its place and turning to face Seth more directly. "But I think I can guess what it is."

Seth's smile turned triumphant. "We have laying before us, the first -we believe- fully-functioning Pirithous bullet." Seth offered the bullet towards Lilith and she eagerly took the bullet and placed it into the magazine before inserting it into the pistol. "We finally did it Lilith. We've finally found the key to killing an immortal."

Lilith shook her head, placed a hand on top of the gun, and pulled back the slide. "They were never immortal. This will simply prove it. Regardless, I assume since you're giving this to me I will be the one to test it?"

"You've got it. Besides, there is no one else I would trust. We were going to keep the finished formula in liquid form and send it back to Kyoto to test on Japan, but I'm afraid we're pressed for time. From what we can gather from the string of murders and thefts trailing across the country, the United Kingdom and the two 2Ps that he's traveling with are now in Nevada."

Lilith looked up from the gun in shock. "They're in state?"

"Looks that way. But they dropped off the radar as soon as they hit the state line. We have no idea when they'll strike but it has to be soon."

Lilith nodded her head in understanding and let the information sink in. "Alright, then who's my target? I'm sure you have one in mind."

"I do." Seth took a seat and Lilith followed after placing the pistol back in its case. "Of course testing it on America would be the most expedient course of action. But I would rather not risk three-hundred and twenty million lives if the death of a personification condemns its people."

Lilith rolled her eyes. "I already told you. My team and I have researched-"

"Yes yes we've already had this discussion" Seth waved his hand to cut her off. "But still, let's not take that chance. No, if we're going for the fewest human lives at risk, as well as the most convenient target the answer is simple. I want you to take out the United Kingdom. He's already coming here, and since Arthur Kirkland specifically represents the people of England there is a chance that even if his death has unforeseen consequences the continued existence of Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland will counterbalance it." Seth looked to his sister for agreement but was disappointed when all he got was a guarded expression. "You disagree?"

Lilith tentatively met her brother's gaze. "What about the rest of them? The ones we suspected of attempting a rescue of the Japan and his… 2P?"

Seth shrugged. "We received word from our spy" Seth accentuated the word 'spy' with air quotes, "that they've split up. Four are taking a jet from Naples and are heading here to back up the group already present and the rest are flying into Kyoto in a matter of hours. Why?"

"I want to remove our informant" Lilith admitted.

Seth sank back into his chair and ran a hand over his face. "We've been over this Lilith-"

"He's a loose cannon Seth!"

"He's not _our_ informant!" the blond stood to his feet so that he was towering over his sister. "We have no right to make that call. Do you know how much damage control I have had to do because you've been sneaking around our allies' _classified_ information trying to figure out who it is? A lot. And I'm starting to get tired of having to make excuses for you!" Lilith glared up at her brother and superior, biting her tongue to refrain from shouting back at him any further.

"Seth. Please, I need to do this. The man turned on his own kind. He even told us where their hideout is! The Principality of Sealand is represented by a _child_ and he was willing to sell him out. This nation is the epitome of every reason why we are trying to get rid of them. He deserves this."

Seth began to pace back and forth. "No. You are talking about going behind the backs of our allies. How will you explain that the one bullet capable of killing a nation happened to find its way into our agent?"

"I'll find a way."

"No. You won't. I need you here Lilith. Part of targeting the UK is assuring that America remains in our custody."

Lilith rolled her eyes. "You are the President and you command the entire military. All you need to do is fend off three personifications. Only one of which actually uses a gun. Surely you can handle that on your own."

Seth wrinkled his brow and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's not the point."

"Look. If I go to Kyoto, I can get rid of this spy before he turns on us just as fast as he turned on his friends, confirm that the Pirithous formula works, and make sure that this supposed rescue mission is unsuccessful. And any fallout that comes our way from the informant's death I will take full responsibility for." Lilith stood to her feet and holstered the gun loaded with the nation-killing weapon. "Give me a chance Seth."

President Walker eyed his sister, wondering not for the first time how they could be related yet look so different from one another. Her navy blue eyes always looked like endless pools into the abyss compared to his bright blue ones. "We only have one bullet." he finally stated. "I don't know how long it will take our people to make another one."

Lilith smiled at the steadiness of her brother's voice. "Then I won't miss." With that she turned and exited the room. She didn't see as Seth took his seat and dialed a number on his office phone.

"This is President Walker" he announced to whoever was on the other end of the line. "The mission is approved. You are to commence operations in fourteen hours."

Meanwhile, Dillon was there waiting for Lilith as she exited the room. "I thought I dismissed you for the night" she remarked as he fell into step behind her.

"I thought you might need something."

"Well you're not wrong" she responded with a smirk. "Get me something caffeinated and have Air Force Two prepped for takeoff."

Dillon quickly made the arrangements on the tablet he carried and then looked up curiously. "Are we going somewhere ma'am?"

Lilith shook her head. "Not we, I. I'm going to Kyoto. You're staying here." Stepping back into the elevator, the two of them started making their way to the roof.

"What? But Ms. Walker-"

"It's going to be dangerous where I'm going Dillon. And not exactly sanctioned by the President either. I need you here for your personal as well as professional safety." Stepping out of the elevator and climbing a few steps to a doorway the two stepped out onto the roof of the Mandalay where an impromptu airstrip had been set up. Awaiting the two, were a host of people rushing about preparing for Lilith's departure.

"What about your safety?" Dillon continued to object as Lilith stepped into a flight suit she was handed by one of the people around them. She also took a cup of espresso that was conjured by someone and downed it as well.

"I can take care of myself" she assured her assistant, tying her hair up into a ponytail and accepting a helmet that was handed to her. The two then started towards the end of the roof where a sleek black SR-71 Blackbird waited for them. "Is Python ready?" Lilith asked, stroking the side of her jet.

Dillon rolled his eyes at the unnecessary name. "I still don't know why you bothered to name it. Its call sign will still be Air Force Two."

Lilith smiled. "Forever number two." She shook her head before continuing. "I flew Python before I was the Vice President and I will still fly Python after this term is up. She's my baby and I would never ask her to change."

When given the go-ahead, Lilith climbed up a short ladder and set herself as comfortably as possible into the jet's cockpit. Dillon sighed from where he stood on the ground. "Well, good luck then Ms. Walker. I will be here waiting when you get back."

Lilith couldn't respond, as the top came down over her head. But she did offer a quick thumbs up before placing on her helmet and performing the last few preparations for takeoff. Within minutes the Blackbird was in the air and heading for Kyoto at its fastest speed. Dillon once again sighed and started making his way back inside. "Stay safe ma'am."

 **~Fourteen hours later~**

"Alright that's IT! I'm done with all you bastards!" throwing the spoon he had previously been using to consume his paella to the ground, Lovino Vargas got to his feet and stormed from the room.

"Lovi~ don't swear in front of los niños. It's not very nice." Antonio chided as he promptly followed after his former charge in a most likely vain attempt to soothe his anger.

"Continuare a parlare di me come se fossi un bambino cazzo di Spagna! Guarda cosa succede!"

Still sitting comfortably in the table the four nations present had been using to eat, Sealand glanced curiously between the open door where Romano and Spain had fled from and the bleached blond Flavio who was still quietly sipping his apple martini and smiling quietly to himself. "Um, what did he say?" Peter asked the older half-nation curiously.

Flavio blinked at the small child. "Oh he said-"

"Ay!" Spain stuck his head back in the door. "Don't tell him!" And then he rushed out again after Lovino who was still ranting in Italian. Flavio shrugged but didn't bother to go on with the translation.

Peter sat quietly waiting for Flavio to say something. When he didn't the small micronation just sighed. "Adults are weird" he observed.

Flavio looked up from his drink. "Why?"

"You always fight over stupid things. I don't get it. Why did Romano get mad?"

"Hmm" Flavio hummed in thought while swirling the drink in his hand. "Well, it's because I told him he has an inferiority complex." The blond downed the rest of the alcohol and placed the glass down. "He just proved my point too."

Peter cocked his head to the side. "What's an inferiority complex?"

Flavio tapped his chin with a finger in thought. "It's when you think you're inferior to everyone else and choose to compensate by acting like the entire world is your enemy. You lash out at the world and pretend you don't care because you think the world doesn't care about you. It's very sad and pathetic really."

"Tino says it's not very nice to say mean things about people" Peter admonished, crossing his arms and frowning. "Even if that jerk England and Mr. France always do it to each other. Finland says I'm not supposed to."

Arching an eyebrow, Flavio leaned forward on the table and smiled. "Isn't calling your padre un coglione a mean thing to say too?"

Peter gasped and then morphed his face into a pout. "It's not bad if it's true!" he objected.

"Well, it's true that our dear Lovino has an inferiority complex" Flavio remarked.

Peter's mouth formed an 'o' in amazed understanding. "How do you know that? Is it because you're the same person?"

After thinking about it for a moment, Flavio shrugged and nodded. "I suppose. We're not exactly the same person. Obviously. But close enough." With that said the Southern Italian turned back to his plate of paella and began eating once again.

Peter nodded sagely. "So you know that Romano has an inferiority complex because you have one too" the young micronation concluded.

Flavio's spoon stopped halfway to his mouth. "Aha ha. I don't have an inferiority complex kid."

Peter shook his head and the triumphant smile stayed firmly in place on his mouth. "Sure you do! I figured it out because I'm so smart! Lovino thinks people don't like him so he gets angry all the time and you don't think people like you very much so you say mean things that will make _them_ angry. See? I got it! I got it! I'm so smart, I'm going to be a great nation someday and everyone will have to listen to me and-"

From there on Peter started rambling on about how Sealand would one day become the greatest nation of all time and how he would rule the world and blah blah- his normal speech that the other nations didn't care to listen to. Meanwhile though, Flavio sat dumbfounded as he stared at the small boy. It appeared the kid was more receptive than he thought.

"Fuck" he muttered without even realizing it.

Peter however, did and gasped. "Mr. Flavio you said a word Sweden says I'm not supposed to hear."

"Cheh" Flavio clicked his tongue and sat back in his chair. "Whatever. Hey ragazzo, can you get me the laptop I was using before? I might as well get some hacking done"

Sealand deflated from his speech of bombastic rhetoric and frowned, but nevertheless he got up from the table and rushed off to collect one of the few computers available in his small fort. It was only once the micronation was gone that Flavio allowed himself to wilt into what could only be described as a sulk.

"Bambino stupido" he muttered into his plate. For some reason, it didn't taste as good now that everyone else had left. "What does he know. I don't make people angry because I'm pushing them away. It just happens because no one can handle my personality." Despite his valiant attempts at self-delusion, Flavio couldn't help but admit in some deep dark pit inside himself that maybe, just maybe, Peter had a point.

"Flavio?" said blond looked up and was surprised to find Antonio once again leaning in through the doorway. "Estás bien?" The Italian cleared his throat and leaned away from his food, putting on an easy smile that wasn't necessarily genuine.

"Fine obviously" he responded with an air of condescension. "My skin's quite a bit thicker than Lovino's you know. It seems you raised someone with the maturity of a five year old. Shame shame." Flavio clicked his tongue again in mock disappointment.

To the Italian's surprise though, instead of getting angry and ranting at him like Alejandro usually did, Antonio just smiled and sat himself across from the other. "Maybe" the Spaniard conceded. "Or maybe Lovi's just willing to let it show that he's hurt. Even if it's not in the most productive of ways. That takes a strength all on its own si?"

Flavio frowned and stuffed a spoonful of the food Antonio had made for the four of them into his mouth. He chewed slowly and methodically before swallowing. Only then, with Antonio still sitting patiently, did he answer. "Speaking of the manchild, don't you need to go calm him down or something?"

Antonio laughed and shook his head. "He'll calm down on his own. He just needs to rant a bit. El pequeño Sealand makes a good sounding board."

"Cheh" at the mention of the micronation Flavio sniffed and turned back to his food. "That kid complains too much" he griped at the man he knew was listening.

"Why do you say that?" Antonio asked curiously.

Flavio huffed, crossed his arms, and flipped the length of the fashionable scarf he was wearing over one shoulder. "Always whining about becoming a nation. About being acknowledged and respected. He should just be happy that he's alive and free." The Otherworld nation looked up into the face of his former sovereign's counterpart. "Can you imagine what would have happened to him if he was born at the same time as us? Lived under the power of the ancients. Nonno, Graecia, Germania..." he trailed off.

Antonio's smile dimmed and he shook his head. "It would not have ended well. Your abuelo would not have been so kind."

"Hah, that's an understatement. Nonno would have crushed him!" Flavio slammed a fist into the table in demonstration, a sick smile on his face as he likely imagined the conquering wrath of the Roman empire on a little abandoned fort. "Would have cleaned out the what, _six_ humans that live here and made this place into a summer home. Hell, even during Oliver's imperialistic days he would have crushed this little fort just to make a point." Antonio breathed heavily, considering Flavio's words. But before he could say anything, the Italian continued. "If it were any other time, any other era, he would never have even had a taste of freedom. He should just be happy he has others who are willing to take care of him not out of obligation or politics but because they genuinely wish to. He has the whole United Kingdom, and even Finland and Sweden for some ungodly reason I can't fathom. He's wanted."

"You think I didn't want to take care of you?" Antonio suddenly asked. Removing any chance for Flavio to go on with his rant.

Flavio looked up in shock. "Che cosa?"

"You think Alejandro didn't want to take care of you." This time Spain said it as a statement rather than a question.

Flavio laughed nervously and fiddled with his clothes a bit. "Don't be stupid. As if I gave a fuck whether or not that idiota wanted to take care of me. I just wanted to make his life a living hell so I did. I know he didn't, doesn't give a shit about me. He wanted Veneziano but got duped by the Austrian. He just kept me because I was _his_ territory. Possessive bastard."

To his credit Antonio took the words in stride. And only when Flavio had finished did he speak again. "I cannot say I can perfectly speak for my counterpart. As you wisely pointed out before with yourself and Lovino, Alejandro and I are not the same person. But we are both _Spain_. So I will say this. You were wanted. I won't say you were what I expected when Austria offered to give sovereignty over you to me. But if I truly didn't want you, I would have traded you to France."

Flavio couldn't look the Spaniard in the eyes, though he did maintain his condescending smile. "Yeah right. Like I said, you're a possessive ba-"

"Bastardo possessivo I may be, but I gave up on America fairly quick no? Let Francia and the damn Englishman fight over him. Sure I had territory, but without the personification I knew I would never control him. I could have fought for him more like I did with Mexico. As it stood he seemed just as profitable if not more so than your brother Veneziano. I could have cut my losses with you and gone after him at the time. But I didn't." Spain quieted for a moment, and refused to speak further until Flavio finally looked him in the eye. "I'm sure somewhere, though he might not be able to show it, Alejandro felt the same way I did."

"And what way was that huh?" Flavio asked while trying to sound like he didn't care if he got an answer or not. But Spain would give one to him anyway.

"You were _my_ henchman. And even after I got over the disappointment that you weren't Veneziano, I still decided to keep you not because I didn't want to appear weak or give up what was mine. But because I did see value in you Italy Romano. And I wanted to see what you would become. Of course I can't prove any of this, but I hope you can take my word for it when I say that I am proud of who you have grown to be and I'm sure Alejandro is too. In his own way."

Flavio sat in profound silence and didn't notice as his smirk fell off his face to reveal a shocked expression that rarely made it to the surface. Spain said nothing more, and got to his feet. "Where are you going?"

"I should see if Lovino has finally calmed down. If so we should continue our meal. Would you like to come with me? You could apologize and help put this little squabble between the two of you behind you."

"Heh, like I would ever do that" Flavio scoffed even as he rose to his feet to follow. "It's not my fault he decided to storm-"

 _BANG!_

An explosion sounded somewhere above the two nations followed by a shockwave that sent the two men reeling to the ground. "Cosa cazzo diavolo era!?" Flavio shouted above the ringing that was going through his ears.

"I don't know! But we need to find the others!" Antonio reached over and grabbed Flavio's wrist before lunging for the doorway.

From there the two started for the stairways that would lead to the top of the fort. "Where are we going?" Flavio called up to him.

Antonio opened his mouth to answer, but instead the two were met with the sound of gunfire and a hailstorm of bullets. Both dove out of the hallway to avoid them. "Mierda!" Antonio cursed once they were clear. The Spaniard leaned his back against the wall and looked down. Out of left side of his abdomen blood was spilling rapidly and staining his tan uniform. "That's not good."

Flavio glanced at the wound with wide eyes. "You got shot!"

"Heh heh" Spain laughed sheepishly. "You noticed."

The Italian slapped his counterpart's mentor on the side of the head. "Idiota!" More gunfire rained down the hallway to their immediate right. "We need to get out of here and get you some help!"

Antonio nodded. "Agreed. But we need to get out of this mess and find the others first."

Flavio nodded and pushed Antonio back against the wall as the older nation tried to stand without support. "Just stay put for now." The blond peeked around the corner to see a group of three soldiers making their way closer to their position, rifles at the ready. "There's three of them. I can take out two when they get close but the third might get a shot off." Flavio gave Antonio a serious stare to which the other nodded.

"He won't."

Biting his lip in anticipation, Flavio waited with bated breath as the three men neared their position. When at last he could spot the barrel of the first rifle on his peripheral the Italian lashed out, grabbing the barrel and shoving it away before stepping into the man's close quarters and stabbing the man to right with a knife taken from the table where they had been eating. Once sure that his carotid artery was severed, Flavio turned on the man whose gun he still kept firm grip of and carved a line across the man's neck. The two fell to the ground and the Italian turned just in time to see the third soldier who was aiming at him get his neck snapped by Antonio who had waited for the opportune moment to strike.

"Grazie" he thanked the Spaniard.

"De nada." After relieving one of the humans of their guns for Antonio's use, he and Flavio continued through the fort taking out a few straggling soldier here and there. "I didn't know you used a knife" Antonio remarked.

Flavio shrugged. "I don't. It's more Luciano's thing. I tried to learn, but it never really appealed. I usually use these" reaching into his jacket with either hand Flavio pulled out two 92FS Berettas. "Beautiful aren't they?"

Antonio blinked. "Why did you wait to pull those out now?"

Again the Italian shrugged. "I do find some satisfaction in causing direct damage. I suppose it's a weakness all of us from Otherworld share."

"Interesting." With that said the two reached the doorway to the surface of the fort and burst through it into the light of the midday sun. "Lovino! Peter!" Both men waited for a response when a second explosion went off. Once again shaking the foundations of the fort and causing the two to stumble. "Gah" Antonio gasped as his loss of balance caused him to irritate his still bleeding wound.

"You okay?" Flavio asked while stowing away one of his pistols and offering his arm for support. Antonio nodded and accepted the aid.

"Fine. But we need to find the others." Just then a dark shadow passed overhead and both nations looked up to see a dark aircraft pass overhead.

"What was that?" Flavio asked with more than moderate concern. His worry grew no less with Antonio's stricken expression

"That's a Rockwell B-1 Lancer! One of America's strategic bombers! But why would they-"

"AH! MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS!" Both nations turned their heads at the sound of Sealand's screams of agony.

"Peter!" Flavio called out in concern and quickly helped Spain as they made towards where the cries had originated. A soldier stepped in their way. "FUCK OFF BASTARDO!" Flavio was quick to riddle the man with well-aimed bullets and the two continued. A minute later and they came into view of Lovino, who was huddling on the opposite side of the helicopter pad where smoke and fire were currently smoldering from.

Sealand himself was curled into Lovino's body as he gripped his left arm which was a frightening red and black. The boy was sobbing and screaming and the smell of burning flesh was apparent to all. "Make it stop, make it stop!" the micronation continued pleading with the older half-nation he was leaning on. Lovino looked to his counterpart and former mentor pleadingly.

"I-I don't know what to do" he stuttered. Antonio stumbled forward and lowered himself to his knees so that he matched Peter's height before turning the boy away from Romano and towards himself.

"Your arm" he whispered in horror. The limb was all but charred to the bone. And what was worse, the grotesque wound appeared to be growing. Even as Antonio took the burns in, they appeared to slowly be spreading over Sealand's shoulder. He couldn't imagine the pain the boy had to be in.

"My people. They-they killed two of my p-people. Everything's on fire. Wh-what do I do? Why won't they stop? I didn't do anything!" Peter cried to the older nation. Blue eyes wide and pleading with pain and confusion.

"Shh pequeño, try to calm down. We need to get out of here. The helicopter is probably destroyed. Can you think of any other ways we can escape?"

Peter looked at Spain in confusion. "Leave? But my people need me, I can't leave."

Spain frowned sadly and ran a hand through the boy's messy blond hair in sympathy. "We have to escape first. We'll help your people once the Americans leave."

Peter sniffled and shuddered in pain as the fires around his small micronation spread. But still he nodded and schooled his expression to seriousness in a way that would have made England proud before pointing with his good arm. "The boat you guys used to get here was shot down. But there's an inflatable life raft over there. We can use that to get away." Antonio nodded and stood tentatively to his feet. Mindful of the bullet wound he still had.

"You're shot stupid!" Lovino shouted.

"It's fine. It'll heal." Lovino opened his mouth to object, but when he caught sight of Sealand's arm again, he chose to remain silent. Spain looked down at Sealand. "I would carry you but-"

"I'll do it" Lovino spoke up. Turning to his counterpart, the Italian holstered his own pistol and lifted the micronation into his arms, mindful of the boy's arm. He then turned to Flavio who was once again dual-wielding his Berettas. "Take the lead. Make sure stupid Spain doesn't get shot again. Or me."

Flavio nodded solemnly and the four started racing to where Sealand had indicated the life raft would be. They found the orange device and Flavio got to work inflating it while Spain kept watch. "Where are the rest of the soldiers? I thought there would be more" he mentioned to the group.

Lovino was the one to reply. "I don't know. I was up here with Sealand and then those figli di puttana showed up out of nowhere guns blazing and dropping bombs. We managed to fight some of them off and hide, but right before you two showed up they started running away."

Spain started to wonder what would have caused them to retreat when they obviously knew at least some of the nations were hiding here but didn't get the chance. Flavio was done with the raft and had flung it from the fort to the ocean far below. "We'll have to jump for it" he informed them. "It's the fastest way." He offered a hand to the Spaniard. "Let me help you."

Antonio nodded gratefully and tossed his stolen rifle to the awaiting raft before placing an arm around Flavio's shoulders. Before they jumped he turned to Lovino and Peter. "We'll jump first and then make sure the raft stays put for you two okay?"

Lovino nodded. "Yeah yeah just go already." Spain nodded and gave Flavio the go ahead. Without another word the two leapt from the railing of the fort and made the long drop to the raft below. It hurt, but at least with the added healing factor of being a nation they were able to recover quite quickly.

"Alright?" Flavio asked as he worked to stabilize the now rocking raft.

"Si" Antonio assured before looking up for Lovino and Peter. "Go ahead Romano!" he shouted up to them. A minute later, and the four of them were safe and secure with Sealand cradled in Flavio's arms as Lovino tended to Antonio with the limited medical supplies stored in the raft. They all knew there was nothing they could do about Sealand's arm. Even as they began to distance themselves from the fort little by little and start heading for the English coast, they could still see the fires burning.

"It hurts" Peter cried again for the countless time.

"Stay strong bambino" Flavio tried to comfort the boy. "We'll get you help as soon as we reach shore."

Sealand shook his head. "Something… something's happening"

The three adult nations traded looks. "What do you-" Lovino was cut off as once again the Lancer bomber passed overhead. "They're coming back" he gasped in horror as he stood helpless, watching the plane drop something as it passed over the fort. From there the bomber disappeared into the distance without making another pass.

Antonio turned from his spot seated in the raft. "What was tha-"

 _ **BANG!**_ This time it was Antonio who was not able to finish his words as an explosion far larger than any of the ones previous rocked the fort. The shockwave produced sent waves over the raft and had Lovino collapsing to floor. They only just caught a glimpse of the manmade structure of metal blossoming into orange flames before the agonizing screams of the Principality of Sealand stole the whole of their attention.

"Peter!" Flavio shouted as the micronation was ripped from his arms by the shockwave of the bomb and the screaming boy in a blue sailor uniform was sent into the water. The blond Italian's eyes widened in horror as the last glimpse he caught of the micronation was the twelve year old's face being overtaken by the charred flesh that had previously been confined to his arm and shoulder.

"Sealand!" Lovino and Antonio called simultaneously as they turned away from the horror of the physical structure to try and catch a glimpse of the disappeared personification. But they could see no child breaking the surface of the water.

"Peter! Peter!" Flavio continued to call the boy's name as he stripped himself of his weapons and jacket before diving into the water where he had witnessed the micronation disappear. After several moments of neither nations surfacing, Lovino followed suit and joined his counterpart in the water. Meanwhile, Antonio watched the waves for any sign of their young charge.

Flavio surfaced first with nothing and quickly resubmerged followed by Lovino in the same manner. They did this three or four times before Antonio noticed something floating near the raft. He reached out and grabbed it.

It was a blue sailor hat. The same one Sealand always wore. Spain felt tears sting his eyes. He knew.

"I can't find him!" Flavio shouted in frustration from where he waded in the water.

"Then keep looking idiota!" Lovino screamed back before diving again.

"Peter!" the blond shouted across the water. "Antonio for Dios' sake help! Peter!"

For a few more moments Antonio was paralyzed in grief and shock before he finally called out to the two Italians who were still searching fruitlessly. "He's gone."

"Of course he's gone stupid that's why we have to find him!" Lovino shouted back.

"H-here" Antonio held out the hat and both Southern Italians stopped their thrashing about to stare up at the soaked fabric.

Both tanned nations went pale. "N-no" Lovino shook his head. "He's still there. We just need to find him. He's-"

"His nation was obliterated. Torn apart." Flavio stated bluntly. His eyes were dead and Antonio couldn't help but notice that with his hair darkened by the water, he looked much more like Lovino. "He disappeared. Just like Nonno-"

"Don't you dare say that!" Lovino shouted though his voice sounded choked by tears. "H-he's out there! Peter! Peter!" Both Flavio and Antonio said nothing to try and stop Romano from his desperate searching. But the blond did silently climb his way back onto the raft with Spain. As Lovino raged through his grief they instead mourned in silence, staring at the fiery remains of what had once been a plucky and spirited micronation. "They killed him" Flavio whispered. "They murdered him and six humans. Why? How did they know we were there? We made sure no one was following us!"

"I don't know" Antonio muttered, with Sealand's hat still clenched tightly in his fist. "I don't know anything. Not how they found us. Not why they decided it was alright to kill humans in their pursuit of us. I don't…" As Antonio trailed off Flavio turned to meet the Spaniard's haunted forest green eyes. "I-I don't know how I'm supposed to tell Inglaterra."

Flavio's eyes widened at the realization. They couldn't tell Finland and Sweden. Not yet. But they did have to tell England that his son had just been murdered. "Y-you don't have to be the one-".

"Yes. Yes I do. I'm the oldest of us here. It was my responsibility to keep you all safe. And I failed. I will tell him. Before he finds out on the news while he's in America." Reaching into his back pocket, Spain retrieved his cellphone which had somehow miraculously survived all that had happened in the last hour. He dialed the number and put the phone to his ear.

"Inglaterra it's me." Flavio lowered his gaze and tried not to acknowledge the tears slowly making their way down his cheeks. Italy Romano did not _cry_. Luciano Vargas' brother _did not cry_. But he listened. He listened as penance because he had failed too. They all had. They got Sealand into this mess when they fled there for refuge. And now, he was dead. Meaning that the Sealand in Otherworld might very well be gone as well.

He listened as Antonio informed Arthur, and by extension Oliver, of Sealand's death. With the futile cries of Lovino's search as the only background noise besides the endless roiling of the sea.

 **A/N: And so Sealand is the first casualty on the nations' side. The next couple of chapters will be what happened in those fourteen hours before the attack.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings: Language but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

"So, that's the building" Alex remarked from his spot in the front seat of the van.

"No, I was just scoping out a nice hotel I would like us to stay in for the night. What made you think otherwise?" Arthur responded sarcastically from the passenger seat, which earned him a friendly elbow to the ribs.

"Ha ha. Okay. So how do we go about getting the hero out? We have no clue where he is. Actually, how do we even know he's in the Mandalay anyway?"

"Well, it seems the top three floors have been reserved by the same pseudonym Seth Walker has used previously for reasons that haven't been disclosed to the public. Not to mention that several basement floors were closed down and renovated within the past three months. I don't think that's a coincidence. Do you?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah alright I get your point. But anyways, back to the matter at hand. How do we sneak in?"

Arthur furrowed his brows in concentration. "Not sure. Oliver, hand me the laptop will you? Maybe there's something-"

"Wait" Alex cut him off and leaned forward suddenly. "Look over there." Both Britons turned their heads in the direction the American was pointing and saw several conspicuous looking men in suits making their way around the corner of the building. Both were carrying guns.

"Nice catch" Arthur praised. "Follow them." Alex nodded wordlessly and started up the van. From there, the three rounded the corner and saw the group of men talking with two guards in full military uniform before one showed a badge and the group was let in through a door that seemed to open up to a flight of stairs going down.

"Well isn't that suspicious" Oliver suddenly piped up. Sticking his head out from the back of the van and effectively startling his two companions who were watching the exchange with rapt attention.

"Christ Oliver" Alex hissed before relaxing again. "Okay, so I'm guessing that whatever's down there is important. Not sure if we would be able to get in that way though."

Arthur grunted his agreement with a scowl. "True, but I don't think we'd have much better luck trying to get in through the lobby either."

"At least this way we can be direct" Alex offered with a grin and a shrug.

For a few minutes longer the trio sat in the van deliberating internally on their best course of action. Unfortunately, as limited as their options were they understood that they had to act sooner rather than later or they would undoubtedly be detected.

"What about there?" Arthur leaned forward and pointed near the far end of the building where a series of trash bins and a fire escape lead close to a grate in the wall which more than likely would open to an air vent.

Alex gave the other a skeptical look. "An air duct. Really?" Arthur looked back at the brunette with a glare.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Do I _look_ like I could fit in through an air duct? I'd have better luck ramming through the door." Seeing the man's point, Arthur gave the American's figure a once over and sighed.

"I suppose you're right. But unlike you, I don't have the brute force of a charging rhinoceros and I doubt Oliver does either so that ruins that option as well." Flopping back against the passenger seat Arthur cursed in frustration. "Shit, I don't know what other way there could be."

"If I might make a suggestion" Oliver then decided to pipe in. Both nations in the front of the van turned to make eye contact with the pinkette sitting cross-legged in the back and looking happy as a clam. Alex nodded for the man to continue. "Why don't you two just split up? Artie can go climbing around the vents and sneak his way in." Oliver turned more directly on his fellow Briton. "Try to find some sort of security or control room." Pulling out the cell phone from his back pocket the Otherworld nation continued. "We'll leave our phones on speaker so all of us can keep in contact. Once you get to an area where you can direct Alex he'll make his own entrance through there" Oliver indicated the doorway where the two guards remained stationed. "You can navigate him through the building until he gets to Alfred and then the two of you can meet up and backtrack your way here."

Alexander and Arthur considered the suggestion. Green eyes meeting ruby red, the two shared a nod and dialed their respective cell phones into a conference call. Once that was done and all three were set to speaker they prepared to leave.

Alex cracked his knuckles as he reached for his bat. "Alright Oliver we'll do it your way. I'll stay here with you until Arthur gives me the go-ahead then let all hell break loose. In the meantime," he turned to the blond to his right. "Don't get yourself killed old man" he warned with a smirk.

Arthur snorted in amusement before opening up the passenger side door and stepping out. "Not on your life brat. Just try to keep the bloodletting to a minimum." With that he threw the door shut and deftly slunk into the shadows to make for the air vent opening he had spotted earlier.

* * *

Arthur was more familiar with the inside of a ventilation system than he would like to be or ever admit. It was quite odd really. And in fact, the last time such a thing had occurred, he recalled it also having to do with their counterparts. At the remembrance of his last run-in with the Otherworld America, Arthur couldn't help but grin at the thought of just how different the situation had been. It only took a short amount of deliberation and the blond decided that he much preferred the dark-haired American as an ally than an adversary.

Setting his phone into his breast pocket so he could keep it out of the way but close enough to hear, England gave himself a running start and leaped up to grasp the bottom rung of the fire escape ladder. With a grunt of effort he pulled himself up so that he get a foothold and begin his ascent. " _Hey Arthur"_ he heard Alexander through his phone calling to him as he climbed up and settled himself as comfortably as possible on the ladder. Threading his limbs through the rungs, he began working the grating loose.

"What?"

" _This reminds me of the last time we crossed paths. Didn't I chase you and Blondie into the air vents of the UN building?_ "

With a few well placed tugs the grating came loose and England was careful to set it down as quietly as possible onto the landing of the fire escape before sliding his way in. Luckily, with his small frame Arthur found it quite easy to start quietly crawling his way through. A smirk crossed his face as he recalled that incident. It appeared the American had thought of it too. Of course, that didn't mean he had to let Alex know that. "Was that you?" he questioned just to be difficult. A split appeared in the shaft and after a brief moment of hesitation, Arthur turned left where he could see an opening through which he could peek at his surroundings. "I seem to recall a certain Canadian and his rabid polar bear chasing us." For some reason the memory made him snort in amusement. Given how different the circumstances were this time around, remembering how horrified and hateful he had been of their counterparts at the time seemed almost ridiculous.

" _What?! No!"_ he heard Alex object vehemently.

" _Al, don't lie, Matt was there too"_ that would have been Oliver, Arthur marked internally.

" _Well yeah, but I was running the show!"_

Arthur reached a hand up to his phone to turn down the volume slightly. He didn't need Alexander's shouting revealing his position. "Yes if you call flapping your mouth and letting your brother do all the work running the show. Then yes. It was all you." Looking down through the bars of the grate beneath him Arthur spied the hallway below. From the slate gray color scheme and the multitude of security personnel with loaded weapons standing around, he could guess that they had the right place.

" _Okay, for the record the point was to scare the shit out of you two and keep you busy while Oliver got ready to use the mirror projector!_

" _Alex swear jar!"_

" _Fuck it fine, here-! Oliver get the damn jar out of my face! Admit it Art, you were ready to shit your pants."_ Oh, right. Alex was still going on about that incident.

"Yes yes, very terrifying. Now, if we can focus on the task at hand I think we have the right place. If I can just find a secluded place to get out of the vents we can work on finding Alfred." As he started quietly backing out of the left passage, Arthur could hear static on his phone that sounded like the two Otherworld nations were shuffling about in the van.

" _Alright Arthur I think I found basic blueprint schematics of the ventilation system for the Mandalay's new basement"_ Oliver finally stated once the static had cleared. " _Are you at the junction of two passages?"_

"Yes, to the left and to the right. The left side has a grate leading to the middle of a hallway but both continue for a good distance and then split again."

There was the sound of typing before Oliver spoke again. " _Goodie! I think I found which direction you need to go to get somewhere secluded. The blueprints don't show what different spaces are used for but the room I have in mind is too small to be anything besides a closet or something similar. Take the path to the right and follow it to the end."_

Nodding even though neither of the other two could see, Arthur did as he was asked and started off to the right. For about a minute the path continued on and England passed several grates leading past offices and hallways until he reached another fork. "I'm at the end" he informed Oliver.

" _Excellent. Take the left path and then the immediate right."_ Arthur moved to follow the instructions as they were delivered to him. " _There might be a slight drop on the second turn."_ Just as the words exited Oliver's mouth Arthur felt his right hand drop out from beneath him and the blond found himself sliding headfirst down the steep incline of the vent until he came to a dead stop over another grate.

"Shit!" he swore as quietly as possible once his body came to a halt.

" _Dude, you good?"_ he heard Alex ask in slight concern.

"Slight drop my arse Oliver."

" _Oops! Sorry~!"_ he heard Oliver chime though from his tone of voice Arthur could guess the man was still grinning like the mad devil he was. Rolling his eyes at the unseen pair, Arthur looked down through the grate beneath himself to see if what Oliver suspected was true. And in fact, it seemed the room directly beneath him was indeed meant as some sort of janitorial closet.

"Well at least you were right about the space. I'm exiting the vent now." Extricating himself from the top of the metal, Arthur pried open the grating as quietly as possible and nimbly dropped himself into the closet. He then reached for the door and peeked through. Outside was another long hallway with several doors. Luckily though, it seemed the only guard was a single man who was pacing the hallway. "Only one guard" he informed his awaiting companions.

" _Yeah but I bet he's armed. You're not"_ Alex pointed out.

Glancing around the janitor's closet, Arthur looked around for anything he could use. His eye was drawn to a broom. "Not for long." Reaching out for the wood of the broom England was quick to break off the top third of the pole so that it was easy to carry in one hand. Once that was finished, he then went over to wait by the door. As the single guard made his pass of the closet, Arthur quietly entered the hallway. Creeping up behind him, the Briton struck the American soldier across the back of the head with the broom handle hard enough for the man to pass out immediately.

Arthur quickly moved to catch the soldier and dragged him back into the closet where he then proceeded to tie the man up and relieve him of his handgun as well as a security badge. From there, he then reentered the hallway and started glancing at the different room labels. Most were relatively vague, giving only room numbers without describing function. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Arthur reached the end of the hall and glanced around the corner. There, he saw another roving guard and an elevator halfway down the hallway which opened.

Out walked another man younger than the rest he had seen. Younger even than Alfred looked. He was wearing a formal suit, carrying a tablet and looking deeply troubled by something. The man showed the guard his badge and then said something that caused the guard to nod and enter the elevator from which the first had arrived. Once the guard left, the man then opened a door about midway through the hallway and stepped inside. Leaving the hall empty.

Arthur arched a brow in confusion but nevertheless took advantage of the vacancy to investigate the rooms of the hall. He only half paid attention to the room labels as he made his way to the one through which the young man in the suit had entered. "Found the 'Security Room'" he recited to the other nations who were listening in. Then, cocking the gun in his hand, the Brit used his stolen security badge to unlock the door and step inside.

Within, all three walls of the small office space were filled with different videos sent in by cameras throughout the basement section of the building. The man Arthur had followed in, a relatively young American with peach skin and short brown hair, had not noticed the nation's arrival. He was instead making busy work flipping through old recordings on the computer set beneath the many monitors showing current footage. He seemed agitated. "Seth, what were you doing?" the man muttered to himself as he stood bent over the computer screen watching something Arthur couldn't see.

"Ahem" Arthur trained his handgun on the human's back and cleared his throat to gain his attention. The human jumped in fright and spun on his heel. Closing the computer screen before Arthur could see what he was watching.

"Wha-? W-who are you?" the human asked, sweat accumulating on his brow.

Once again Arthur felt one of his eyebrows start to climb upwards. "You don't know?" he asked, not dropping either the gun or his guard.

At the sound of his accent though, the human seemed to jolt and his eyes lit up with understanding. "Y-you're him. T-the United Kingdom" the human stuttered out with slight awe. It was a common occurrence with humans who met a nation face to face for the first time and didn't surprise the blond at all. Acid green eyes continued to stare down the human unrelentingly.

"Just England really. Now, I really must ask you to step away from the desk and have a seat in that chair" the nation indicated said chair with a jerk of his head. "I would rather not kill humans needlessly. I'll have to restrain you of course, but just do as I say and you'll get out of this alive." The human looked frightened beyond belief but by the way his eyes kept flitting to an emergency alarm not five feet from where he could currently reach, Arthur could practically see the wheels turning in his head. "Don't do it" he warned. "There's really no need for you to die. You're young. Too young to be that high up in the chain of command. You have no idea what your superiors are getting themselves into so I'm asking you not to throw your life away."

The human's eyes moved from the alarm to meet the nation's. The dull brown filled with a deeper understanding than Arthur had expected to see. "I understand more than you think" he stated proudly, turning his chin up at the nation. "And I'm not afraid to die for the American people."

"Brave lad" Arthur commended. "But can you really call what you're doing helping the American people when you're keeping America himself locked up against his will?" he challenged.

"I can when keeping him and the rest of your kind locked away is what's best for the people. And the world."

Arthur frowned. Confused by the human's conviction. Especially when he appeared no more remarkable than a common office worker. "Who are you?" he asked the human.

Said human blinked in surprise at the question but answered truthfully. "Dillon" he said. "Dillon Miles." Arthur nodded.

"And what is your role here, Dillon Miles" he inquired, stepping slightly closer but keeping his gun steady.

Dillon swallowed thickly. "I-I. I'm the personal assistant to Ms. Walker" he stated with a nervous tension that had not been there previously.

Arthur's expression morphed into shock at the name. "Lilith Walker?" he asked to clarify. Remembering the one name that encapsulated the whole of Prussia's message to himself and the others.

" _Grab him. He could tell us about her. About everything she's planning and why she's so important to all this"_ Alex's voice filtered into the room from England's breast pocket. Shocking both men out of their silent contemplation. But while Arthur recovered and relaxed, Dillon panicked.

"I won't let you use me to hurt her" he objected before turning and lunging for the alarm.

"Don't!" England shouted, but when the human made no move to stop he had no choice. With one well-placed shot the human collapsed dead against the desk just inches from the alarm. His blood splattering one of the monitors. "That fucking idiot" Arthur cursed angrily as he went over to pull the human off the desk and settle him gently onto the ground. "Brilliantly done Alex, there goes our chance at information" he spat into his phone with more venom than the other had probably expected.

" _The hell? Don't get mad at me! You're the one who fucking shot him!"_

"I had it under control you pillock. If you had just kept your bloody mouth shut~!"

" _Oh FUCK YOU!"_

Arthur rolled his eyes and proceeded to ignore the American's ranting while angrily scanning the monitors for any sign of Alfred. Then, figuring he could get more information from the computer, he opened the monitor only to see the video feed that Dillon had been watching before his arrival. It looked to be playing on a loop. Before him was Alfred, laying unconscious on a hospital bed with another human standing over him. This one was as tall as his nation with bleached blond hair. Arthur recognized the man as Seth Walker, America's boss.

Frowning in confusion, Arthur watched as the President took an empty syringe from somewhere inside his jacket and filled it fully with the nation's blood before turning and leaving the room. "The hell?" England whispered to himself, forgetting that he still had another American waiting for his signal.

" _What?"_

"Shut up and give me a second" Arthur shot back before turning once again to the task at hand. Using the video on the computer as a reference, he quickly found the way from where Alexander and Oliver were waiting to the room where Alfred was being held. "Found him. Alex, you're on. Just remember to try and keep the killing to a minimum. Or if you have to, try and be discrete. I'd rather not have the entire United States military on our arses the minute we leave."

On the other end of the phone he heard Alex scoff. " _Don't tell me how to do my job."_ So much for becoming allies.

* * *

Several minutes of navigation and twelve murders later found a brown-haired, red-eyed American casually strolling down the sterile hallway leading towards his target. Whistling _Yankee Doodle_ slightly off-tune as he playfully swung his nail-spiked bat around and around. A man dressed in United States military uniform stepped out from one adjoining hallway and trained his rifle on the brunette.

"Stop right th-!" The whistling stopped momentarily as the man was struck head on by Alexander's bat. Sending him sprawling dead onto the ground with a bashed in face to join his fellows. The whistling picked up again. Ah, letting loose was fun! Especially when it came with the bonus of severely annoying the angry Briton in his ear.

Discrete, ha! He would make as much noise and draw as much blood as he damn well pleased. Jeez, and he had come to think Arthur wasn't so bad too. Had actually looked forward to making him their ally on this side of the mirror once the current crisis was dealt with. But one little mishap and suddenly the guy was pissed at him? It wasn't _his_ fault. How was Alex supposed to have known that the human would rather die than give them information on his boss?

When Alex reached the end of the hallway he came upon a single, unmarked but highly fortified door. Complete with retina scans, card readers, the whole shebang.

The brunette cocked his head curiously to the side. Whistling turning to a single, appreciative note before silencing. "I _wonder_ if this is the right place?" He muttered sarcastically with a smirk. "Could they be any more obvious?" He waited to see if Arthur would make a sarcastic comment about all the unnecessary noise he was making through the phone, but when all he caught was dial tone Alex knew the other had hung up on him. Whatever. The American raised a booted foot and with one swift kick, knocked the titanium door off its hinges to clatter to the ground. He flinched at the loud banging sound. Okay, yeah. That was loud. Not wasting any more time Alex turned his attention to the other man lying motionless on a hospital bed who was nearly his exact double. A single IV was hooked up from a bag to his arm. Likely flowing with enough tranquilizers to take down a fully grown elephant. Or maybe five or ten.

Stalking over the red-eyed man pushed his dark sunglasses up in order to better take in the sight. "Well heya Alfred. Not looking too good are ya hero?" he mocked. Not wasting any more time Alexander snorted one last time and flicked his blond counterpart's forehead teasingly before pocketing a discarded Texas on the side table into his darker colored bomber jacket and getting to work unhooking the IV. Once done, the unconscious nation was thrown over his shoulder, only for the other to immediately drop his bloodied bat as the man's weight proved greater than expected. "Dude, seriously lay off the hamburgers" he scolded vainly once he got his balance back. Internally deciding that he would definitely win that bet he had made with Arthur. In moments the American had taken up his bat once again and the odd pair was on their way.

"You know?" Alex muttered to his unhearing reflection. "If two months ago someone had told me that I, Alexander Jones, would be breaking into a heavily fortified military base to save my own boyscout of a counterpart, I would have laughed and bashed their face in with my bat."

Alex readjusted his hold on Alfred before continuing down the hallway, careful to dodge the bloodied bodies of the guards he had killed to get there. "Strange isn't it? Well, you know what they say about the enemy of my enemy is my friend right?" Alex thought on this for a moment as he stalked down the bloodied hallway to the lanky figure in green keeping close watch of the exit. Well shit, Arthur still looked pretty pissed. Maybe he shouldn't have poked the sleeping lion that was the Briton's temper.

"Got pretty boy" he gestured to the unconscious nation with a cheeky smile in an attempt to lighten the mood but the scowling Briton simply huffed in annoyance before turning and stalking his way back up the set of stairs that would lead the trio to daylight. Alex watched him go for a while before adjusting his hold slightly and following. "Nah" he decided. And though he wouldn't admit it, the next words were spoken with a small amount of disappointment. "We're still not friends."

Alex followed the Englishman out of the well-disguised compound and on to their awaiting van. One of the large, sliding doors was opened upon their approach and they were greeted by a wide smile and a mop of garish pink hair.

"Hello loves! How'd it go!" Oliver greeted the group. Alex noted a slight fleck of pink in his eyes that was most likely a sign of the older man's ire over the fact that Alex had angered the person whose trust he was supposed to be trying to earn. Like Alex needed reminding.

His counterpart in green rolled his eyes. "Just _great_. Mr. Massacre over there went ahead and left a trail of blood for the whole bloody world to follow!" England cast a harsh glare over his shoulder at the aforementioned Otherworld inhabitant before moving to the front of the van.

His short outburst was for the most part ignored by the remaining pair as the small Englishman wearing a checkered sweater vest of alternating pastel pink and blue beckoned the much taller, much more annoyed American to set his counterpart on the floor. Meanwhile Arthur proceeded to climb into the driver's seat in the front. After, of course, a small entanglement with the passenger side door.

"Bloody Americans."

"What was that?" Oliver called up with mild curiosity.

"Nothing."

The engine roared and within moments the group was off, turning down several side streets until arriving on the highway. The trio in the back got themselves comfortable before the pinkette started fretting over their unconscious charge and Alex began keeping watch out the back window for any signs of pursuit.

"Poor dear" Oliver crooned as he checked the unconscious blond for any injuries. A few moments of tense silence passed before a thought seemed to spark in the back of Oliver's blue eyes, which swirled with pink in response to his inner excitement. "Ooh Al!" the Brit clapped his hands excitedly and turned to face the other nation.

"What?" the American bit back, still keeping close watch on the road.

"Did you save any of the guards' blood for me?" the brightly-colored man asked in a deceptively innocent tone that would have others believe he were a child asking his mother for sweets.

Alex faced Oliver for a moment before grinning conspiratorially and rummaging through his bomber jacket to retrieve what looked like a small vial filled near to the brim with viscous red liquid. "Here ya go Ollie" he chucked the vial to the other who caught it in both hands and cradled the stolen blood like it was water from the fountain of youth.

Arthur though was momentarily reminded of the video he had watched in the security room and the events proceeding. Anger reignited, he turned on his fellow nations. "What? When the bloody hell did you have time for that!"

"Oh Alex, you're the best!"

"No prob dude" the American turned back to the rear window, trying to hide a proud grin as he watched Oliver eagerly scrutinize the blood and Arthur fume. He then turned to the distraught blond. "And I sometimes get blood for Ollie 'cause he likes to use it in his cooking. Oh and Arthur, road" Alex reminded casually with a smirk.

"Shit!" the van swerved as the Englishman turned his focus back on remaining on the right side of the road instead of the left where he had been straying to.

Oliver tutted disapprovingly at the other's curse. "Artie swear jar!"

"Hell no!"

Alex frowned as he caught sight of several identical vehicles discretely trying to close the distance between them. "We've got company" he warned. Oliver gasped and put a hand to his mouth in an expression of shock and worry that Alex was convinced was most likely fake. His blue eyes glistened slightly but Arthur seemed to keep his composure, the only sign of unease being the slight tightening of his grip on the wheel.

"Relax, both of you. They don't know what car we're in."

Alex scoffed. "Yeah, a big black unlicensed and unmarked van. We're not suspicious at all" he muttered with obvious sarcasm. Still the van did not increase its speed. "Dude hurry the fuck up!" he finally shouted.

"Al watch your language! Artie's doing just fine. We're going the speed limit" Oliver defended whilst holding up a half empty mason jar filled with various bills of nearly every currency.

Alex groaned but dug out a five dollar bill and shoved it in the proffered jar for the second time that day before making for the front of the van. "Yeah and all the old ladies are passing us! Either hurry up or get out of the way old man!"

Arthur spared the teenage brunette an incensed glare. "I am _not_ that old and sit your arse down!"

"Arthur!" the pinkette in back objected.

"Shut the hell up Oliver!" both Arthur and Alex shouted before the American finally appeared to get fed up and reached over to heft the smaller Briton up by the collar of his uniform and practically toss him into the back.

"Oi!"

Arthur made to try and reclaim the wheel but was instead thrown further back along with an unprepared Oliver as Alex suddenly floored the gas pedal and the van rocketed forward.

While the two Englishmen attempted to disentangle their limbs, the red-eyed American gave a wicked grin, glimpsing from the side view mirror at the collection of vehicles that were in hot pursuit of their own.

"Alright assholes. Let's burn some rubber." Making a sharp turn with the wheel the van began to weave from lane to lane as fast as the American teen could manage in an attempt to lose the other vehicles tailing them. "You guys hanging on back there!?" he called back.

"Oh just bloody brilliant!" Arthur shouted back, still trying to climb back in front. Though this time he settled for seating himself in the passenger side seat instead of reclaiming the wheel.

Alex spared a quick and angry glance. "Dude, why are you so mad at me?" he questioned before making a tight turn and climbing up a ramp. Losing two of the pursuing cars in the process. "I already told you it was an accident!"

Arthur braced himself against the dashboard to keep from being knocked around the van and looked over his shoulder at the rest of their pursuers before answering the American's inquiry. "That's not the point!" Arthur shouted back before nearly cracking his head open on the dash once again as Alex slammed on the break and made a hard left that nearly sent the van careening onto its side.

"Boys are you sure this is the right time for this?" Oliver asked, seemingly perfectly at ease despite the madness currently surrounding the group.

"Shut up Ollie!" Alex shot back before turning on the blond again. "Then what is the point!? He was just a fucking human! We can get the information we want elsewhere!"

Arthur opened his mouth to answer when he was cut off by a hailstorm of bullets. It was then that Arthur could appreciate Alex's choice in vehicles. The van successfully deflected a majority of the rounds that struck them in the back. "Shit!" the Englishman cursed upon realizing this had turned into more than a simple car chase. "And that _is_ the point! You don't seem to care about how many humans you kill. I mean, I get a little frustrated with you and you lash out by killing as many people as you possibly can just to annoy me! I mean, did you really have to kill every soldier on your way to Alfred? If you had just _listened_ to me when I was directing you, you could have avoided at least half of them!"

"It was the quickest way!" the brunette objected, trying and failing once again to lose their pursuers. "Besides, I don't see why you people care so much. They're just worthless humans!"

Arthur rolled his eyes before ducking as a bullet took out the side view mirror to his right. "You just don't get it- fuck!" both nations in the front dropped their heads as the windows in the back finally shattered, raining glass on Oliver who quickly moved in attempt to shield the bigger American beneath him. The pink-haired man hissed in pain.

"You okay Oliver?" Alex called.

"Just fine dear" the older man assured.

Alex continued for several daring minutes longer to lose more pursuers in the flow of cars, but three refused to be circumvented. "Damnit! We're going too slow. I can't lose them!" The brunette slammed his fist into the side of the wheel out of frustration just before the van lurched forward as it was rammed from the back. "Asshole!" he growled.

Arthur turned to spy the vehicles following them. The closest of which had just struck them from behind in an attempt to run them from the road. And it did so again as the van once more lurched forward. "For the love of- that's it!" Turning back around, England began lowering the window on his side.

Alex couldn't spare the man more than a glance. "What're you doing?" he asked but was ignored as the nimble Englishman stuck his torso out of the now open window and started to climb his way up to the roof. "Are you insane!?"

"Oh bugger off!" Arthur shouted back though his voice was only just heard over the raucous sounds of the other motorists. "And try to keep steady!"

Alex cursed under his breath but did as he was asked as he could feel the older man's movements on top of the van reverberate down to himself.

At the same moment Arthur was crouched on the top of the moving van trying to calculate the distance between them and the nearly identical van that had rammed them. He also made a mental note to get a haircut when they had down time. Two months had left it so now his blond hair was whipping wildly in the wind and making it difficult to see. And like hell he was going to tie it back like France.

A bullet whizzed past Arthur's face, effectively drawing him out of his train of thought and back to the matter at hand. Reaching back for his stolen handgun England quickly checked the number of bullets he had left.

Six.

Well fuck.

Waiting until the following van rammed theirs once more, Arthur took aim and shot for the front tire. His aim was true and with a screech the vehicle swerved out of the lane he and the others were in and fell behind. "Nice shot!" he heard Alex call up from below. But the jubilation was short-lived as the remaining two vans pulled up to take the former's place.

Fighting against the force of the wind trying to knock him from his feet, Arthur slowly inched back along the roof of the van until he slid onto the hood directly in front of where Alex was driving. Banging on the windshield, he gestured for Alex to roll down his own window. The Otherworld nation was quick to do as he was bid. "What is it?" Alex called out.

Arthur leaned over the right side of the van to eye the two vans. One was directly behind their own while the other was behind and to the his right. He looked back at the American. "Wait for my signal then hit the brakes!" he called.

"Wait what!?" Alexander's question once again went unanswered and most likely unheard as Arthur scrambled back up the windshield and onto the roof. Then, banging once hard directly over where Alexander would be sitting, he made a mad sprint for the back end of the van.

Just as the island nation's feet were about to leave the surface of the vehicle, Alex slammed the brakes with all he had, allowing the car following him to ram them hard and push both vehicles forward. Arthur leaped into the air as the two vans collided and while in flight aimed his gun at the windshield of the ramming car. Two well-placed bullets weakened the glass and upon his descent Arthur tucked his shoulder and went careening through the windshield to the space between the driver and passenger side seats.

Alex jerked forward from the impact of the two vans and probably gave himself whiplash but then listened to see what had happened to Arthur. When he heard nothing above himself, he grew slightly concerned. "Hey what happened to Arthur?" he questioned to Oliver.

"Oh, don't worry" Oliver assured him with a wide smile. "He's having a smashing good time."

England barely had a moment to gather himself after his forced entry into the pursuing vehicle before he felt a fist collide with the right side of his face. The blow was enough in his shaken state to send the nation stumbling into the passenger's seat. From there a human in the back of the van reached around to wrap his forearm around the blond's neck and pin him against the seat.

Tucking his chin to preserve his airflow, England saw the driver out of the corner of his eye start fumbling for his gun. Likely with every intent to shoot him. Reaching his left hand up to start prying the restricting arm from his neck, Arthur was quick to also catch the wrist of the driver and force it away before the human started firing. Therefore, instead of hitting him in the chest, the bullets lodged themselves harmlessly into the bulletproof glass of the window.

Arthur held the position for several moments longer as the driver continued wasting ammunition until he eventually pulled the trigger and nothing was shot. The blond then fully pulled down the arm around his neck and crossed it against the arm of the driver before sending his left elbow down over both limbs. Earning him two cracks of bone and simultaneous screams of pain from both humans.

Letting go of the pair, the men each cringed away from him to cradle their broken limbs and England was able to reach his own weapon and send a bullet through each of the humans' heads.

And now he only had one bullet left. Shit.

Pulling the dead body of the driver out of the way, the Brit settled himself behind the wheel and looked for the position of the single remaining pursuit vehicle.

* * *

Alexander meanwhile, had watched the Englishman's progress from the side mirror of his own van. "Damn" he whispered to himself. "Hey Ollie" he called back while maintaining the renewed distance between their vehicle and the pursuing one.

"Hmm?" The pink-haired Englishman perked his head up from where he had leisurely been attempting to wake the slumbering Alfred with different smelling salts to look in Alex's direction. "What is it Al?"

"When we get home, you're making more James Bond movies."

Oliver crossed his arms and huffed.

* * *

Glancing back, Arthur saw that the remaining van that was tailing them had maintained its position to the left of his own and looked to be steadily trying to gain on him. Deciding to take a risk with his remaining bullet, the blond momentarily let go of the wheel to duck outside the driver's side window and shot for the van's tires like he had done with the first. Unlike the first however, the driver of the third van swerved out of the way and avoided the shot.

Cursing in Old English, and some Welsh for the hell of it, Arthur glared at his now empty weapon and chucked it in back with the dead humans. The van was now a third of the way in line with his.

* * *

Back in Alexander's van, the hero was beginning to stir. "Oh! We've got a live one!" Oliver cheered from his position straddled over the hero with something particularly pungent in his hand.

"Here put this on him!" Alex grabbed Texas from his pocket and tossed it to Oliver who dutifully slid the frames over Alfred's nose.

Alfred's expression contorted in discomfort for a moment and then sky blue eyes blinked open to come face to face with Oliver's jubilant smile. "Rise and shine!" the Englishman chimed. Alfred blinked once. Twice. Then moved.

With a shocked and panicked shout, Alfred shot up from the ground and pinned the Otherworld nation against the side of the van with a murderous look on his face. "The hell is going on!?" he shouted down at the smaller male. Oliver winced from the force of the blow but still continued to give the American a teasing smile. "Where am I? How the hell did you get here?" Alfred shook Oliver enough to rattle the smaller man's frame with each question.

"Calm your shit Blondie!" Alex called back. "We're not the enemy here!"

"You!" Alfred shouted in surprise as he caught sight of his dark-haired counterpart for the first time. Pulling Oliver from the side of the van Alfred used his superior strength to quickly pin the pink-haired England to the ground with one of the man's arms kept twisted painfully behind his back with one hand while the other held the pink head of hair to the ground. He also pressed one knee onto the man's lower back so it was impossible for him to wriggle free. Oliver couldn't help but grunt in pain at the rough treatment. "Answer me! What are you two doing here? Why did you bomb the G8 summit? What happened to the others?"

"Hey!" Alex shouted while taking another hard right into a ramp leading to another portion of elevated highway. "Leave him alone! And we didn't set any bomb! Actually we're here to save your ungrateful ass. The Brits and I are in the middle of an escape if you hadn't noticed!"

Alfred's eyes widened a bit at the mention of the other England. "Arthur's here with you? Where?"

Oliver squirmed a bit and grunted. "Have a look" the small pinkette managed to squeeze out while nodding as much as the hand in his hair allowed him, to the back window.

* * *

Arthur contemplated how best to stop the last van and groaned when only one idea came to mind. "Bloody hell" he muttered. "This is going to hurt." Giving the steering wheel a harsh jerk to the left the blond sent the van into a nearly perfect ninety degree turn in the direction of the oncoming vehicle. He managed a quick glance in the direction of the van before his own was struck head on to the side. Both vans lurched forward with Arthur's rolling side over side and the other flipping over its front to land useless on its back.

England groaned in pain as he felt his skeleton practically rattling inside of his skin. He supposed he should count himself lucky that he hadn't broken anything and been put out of commission. The problem now though was how to get back on the road so he could catch up with Alexander and the others. He didn't fancy getting left behind for the Americans to pick up.

Grunting at the aches in his limbs, the Englishman kicked open the driver's side door which was thankfully facing upward and climbed out of the van. It was then that he noticed for the first time the amount of traffic damage their little escapade had done. Several cars had come to screeching halts to avoid hitting the wreckage and cars were lined up as far as he could see, honking in his direction. Of course, in the other direction, he could see Alexander's van still hurtling ever greater distances away from him. He needed to get himself on the road again and fast. That was when he spotted the motorbike.

The motorcyclist was probably having a strange and horrible afternoon but Arthur could bet it was about to get a lot worse. The human had stopped his bike beside the wreckage to take a video of the chaos with his smartphone when he was approached by the Englishman. "Sorry mate. I'm going to need your bike."

The human reeled in shock. "What? No way man!"

Not in the mood to debate, Arthur hefted the human off his bike and straddled it himself. "Wasn't asking." With that the blond sped away after his departing allies.

* * *

Alfred slowly released Oliver from his painful hold and turned to glance cautiously out the back window. Outside he could see the shrinking wreckage of several vans that looked to be government issued. As in, people who worked for _his_ government had most likely been driving them.

The American was about to rage at his counterpart and the Otherworld England again when he saw a familiar blond streaking towards them on a motorcycle and looking both a bit banged up as well as all kinds of badass. "Shit, is that Arthur?"

Alex snorted in amusement at Alfred's incredulity. "Course it is. The old man's got skill."

Alfred turned his confused gaze back to Alexander. "Wait, so if he's with you. Then you really did come to rescue me?"

"That's what we said poppet" Oliver reminded him, but Alfred still looked very confused.

"Then what for the love of hamburgers is going on!?"

Alex grit his teeth in annoyance as the van and motorcycle started over a long bridge overlooking a lake. "Look we're kind of busy here, so just be patient and we'll tell you later- oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Off and to the left, the three passengers of the van saw what was definitely a military helicopter hovering off to the left of the bridge and most certainly targeting them. "Shit!" rolling down his window, Alex stuck his head and called to the blond riding beside him. "We've got problems!"

"I noticed!" Arthur called back. "Got any ideas?"

Alex thought for a second then nodded. "Yeah get behind me for a sec!" Arthur spared the brunette a confused glance but nodded and slowed the motorbike so that he could pull behind the van. Once he saw that the Englishman was out of harm's way Alex leaned back and kicked out the driver's side door. Arthur pulled back up next to him.

"What did that accomplish?" Arthur shouted before someone from the copter started firing in the two's direction. One bullet grazed the blond's left arm and leg and caused Arthur to swerve momentarily before getting the bike back under control. His face twisted in a good amount of pain. "Damn it!" he cursed.

Alex leaned out the now open side of the van and reached out one hand as the other kept firm hold of the steering wheel. "You're a sitting duck. Grab my hand!" Arthur looked at the outstretched limb in confusion and a fair share of doubt. Even with the taller man's extended reach he would have to jump for it and trust the other man to catch him. Alex rolled his eyes and emphasized the hand again as another round of bullets scattered about them. This time luckily missing both. "Look, just trust me!" the brunette shouted. Alex could see the helicopter focusing more specifically on the exposed bike. They needed to act fast.

Green eyes met red and Arthur jumped. Letting the motorcycle fall away England dove for the hand that was extended to him. Unfortunately, as it was with his left leg weakened by the bullet graze the jump didn't seem like it was going to be enough. Alex noticed too though and leaned out just enough for his left forearm to lock with the Englishman's. As each man grabbed hold of the other's wrist Alex tugged Arthur out of the road and across his body to the passenger seat.

Without wasting momentum, Alex threw himself over the smaller man and enveloped him in a protective embrace as the helicopter fired upon them once again. Luckily for them all, only one bullet managed to strike the Otherworld America and that was straight through of the shoulder.

Once the gunfire ceased Alex straightened up and focused back on the road, albeit with one hand. "You're wounded" Arthur observed.

Alex gave a one-arm shrug. "Just a flesh wound. I'll be fine. You?"

Arthur shook his head. "I'm fine. Thanks for catching me. And... you know."

"Ha. Any time." The American grinned. Arthur grinned back.

"Artie?" From the passenger seat Arthur turned to the back to see that Alfred was awake and looking between the himself and Alexander in confusion.

"Alfred? You're awake? And I thought I told you not to call me Artie!"

The blue-eyed blond nodded and gestured wildly about himself. "Yeah. Now would you please tell me what's going on? And why are you so chummy with that jerk!" he shouted while pointing in Alex's direction. Arthur glared.

"That 'jerk' has been more help in the last two months than you've been! Just sit down and let us finish this. We'll talk when we get somewhere safe."

"But-"

"No buts Alfred!" Arthur cut the other off before turning back to face the front. "Got any more brilliant plans to get away from the helicopter?" Arthur asked the other. Alex shook his head in the negative while glancing around for anything that could help them. They were only halfway across the bridge. Ah, that was it. The lake.

Alex grinned. "Yeah I've got a plan." Reaching over with his injured arm, eliciting a slight grunt, Alex wrapped the arm around Arthur's waist and pulled the smaller man to his chest.

"Oi! Let go!" the blond objected but Alex just laughed.

"Ha ha! Sorry but you're not going to like this!" Ignoring the Briton's useless struggles to extricate himself from the American's hold Alex turned to those in the back. "Hey boy scout!" Alfred met his gaze with a scowl. "I've got Arthur. You grab Oliver. And whatever happens _do not_ lose him!" He emphasized that point with a deadly glare.

In response to the order the pink-haired Englishman's smile widened as he leaped into Alfred's arms. Wrapping his arms around the American's neck so that Alfred instinctively caught him, the Englishman giggled. "My hero~!" he cooed. And the ensuing disturbed expression the words got out of Alfred made Oliver laugh even more.

Back in the front, Arthur had stopped trying to get free of Alex's hold and instead froze up in fright as Alex's plan became clear in his mind. "Alex, no."

"Yes."

"No!

"It's the only way to lose them."

"It's suicide is what it is!"

"Don't be so dramatic Artie it's our best shot."

"I'll take my goddamn chances!"

"Too late!" And with those words the brunette jerked the wheel right and sent the van slamming into the railing separating the highway bridge from Lake Mead. The force sent the van tumbling over the edge and into a free fall towards the water.

Arthur and Alex shared a front row view of the encroaching blue. "I swear to God Alex I'm going to kill you-" the Englishman's words were cut off as the four nations collided with the water.

 **A/N: Part one of America's rescue over. There was just no way was I going to be able to fit it all in one chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings: Language but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

"THEY DID WHAT!" Seth Walker shouted in an uncharacteristically furious tone. Those working around the American leader jumped in shock. Their President wasn't known for having a temper. That was more associated with his unnerving sister. So whatever had angered him was probably not good.

" _W-we lost the United Kingdom and the two individuals traveling with him._ " The man on the other end of the speaker repeated, sounding quite nervous. He was probably hoping that Seth wasn't the kind of person to shoot the messenger. Indeed, the poor man was probably very lucky he wasn't dealing with Lilith.

Said politician groaned and focused on calming himself down. "Well at least we still have America" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

There was an awkward silence. " _Actually sir. They did manage to retrieve Mr. Jones._ " All present could have sworn they heard something snap. It was probably Seth's self-control.

"And you're only telling me this NOW!? Send a pursuit team!"

" _W-we did sir!_ "

"AND!?"

" _The last we heard before we lost contact with the chopper was that the van they had stolen fell into Lake Mead. There's no way a person could survive that kind of fall._ "

Seth was starting to see why Lilith refused to rely on anyone she hadn't hand-picked. "They aren't human you fool" he hissed as quietly as possible with his naturally booming voice. "FIND THEM!" He slammed his fist on the end call button and hissed at the resulting pain in his hand. Ringing his hands in his bleached hair Seth fought the urge to let his forehead hit the surface of the desk.

This never would have happened if he had simply insisted Lilith stay in America. But then again, letting her out of the country was the only way to get away with the assault on the Principality of Sealand that was due to commence within the hour. He supposed he could only hope that her presence in Kyoto would prevent a similar disaster with the personifications of Japan. At the thought of his sister Seth groaned again. He needed to get America back, or after the homicidal rage that would surely ensue, Lilith would never let him hear the end of it.

* * *

"Is that them?" Matthieu could hear his counterpart's timid inquiry from where he lay across a small outcropping of rock. His C14 Timberwolf propped out before him as he followed the black van crossing the lakeside bridge. With practiced precision he trained the crosshairs on the vehicle's dark-haired driver.

"Yeah that's them. I can see Al driving." he confirmed.

"Are we sure this is a good idea mes amies? You might accidentally shoot Alexander" Francis warned from where he sat under the meager shade of a Joshua Tree.

Matthieu snorted from where he still lay stretched out behind the sniper rifle. "Pfft. Not like the prick wouldn't deserve it."

"Matthieu" Louis called with that quiet yet warning tone of his from where he was sitting off the edge of another boulder. A half-finished cigarette between his fingers and en route to his lips.

Matt clicked his tongue in irritation. "Alright fine. It's not like I was gonna try and help them anyway eh? They can fight their own battles. Besides, the safety is..." the Canadian leaned away from the scope and made a slight adjustment with one hand before going back to his former position. "On."

"Mon Dieu" Francis lamented while Louis sighed quietly to himself. Matthew wasn't sure if the sweat drop he just had was from the heat or Matthieu's casual inattention.

The group continued watching from a distance for a few more moments until Matt once again reported a change in the situation. "Jeez is that a friggin helicopter?" he questioned as what indeed looked like a helicopter started shooting at the van.

"Looks like it" Matthew confirmed. "Are you sure we shouldn't help them Matt?" he asked his reflection. Before he could get a response though, Kuma, from where he was laying sprawled out lazily in the heat of the sun, made a low grunting sound that had Matt chuckling.

"Well if Kuma says to let the Americans have each other then I guess that's what we've gotta do. God damn talk about overkill. Looks like your brother's people know just as little about subtlety as Alex's." For a few seconds longer the helicopter fired down at the van. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt" Matt muttered with a sympathetic hiss.

"What? What happened!?" Matthew demanded in that concerned way of his that Matt thought was kind of adorable.

Matt just waved his counterpart off without looking away from the scope. "Dickhead just took a bullet to the shoulder. Don't worry" he soothed, not even needing to see him to know that Matthew was starting to become dangerously pale. "Psh, show off. The asshole's trying to be cool about it eh."

"Matthieu we aren't here for a play-by-play. Do they have Alfred or not?" Louis asked, interrupting his son's rambling.

Matt scoffed. "Don't have a clue. I can't see in the back but I'm guessing they do. Even with their obsession for being melodramatic the Americans wouldn't be putting up this much of a fight out in the public eye unless those three succeeded."

Matthieu continued to follow the van's progress and frowned when he noticed Alexander beginning to swerve.

"What is he-? Holy friggin maple!" Matt's outburst caught all three bystanders' attention and they immediately turned back to the bridge just in time to see the van containing their close allies tumble into the lake.

"Merde" Louis cursed.

"Just had to go out in a blaze of glory didn't you asshole!" Matthieu cursed in the general direction of the quickly submerging van. Sitting up from where he had been positioned, the Canadian leaned over the boulder he was resting on and tapped Kuma on the head. "Go fish the prick and Mr. Grump out before they drown. I'm guessing you don't want to lug their lifeless bodies around 'til they regenerate."

Grumbling in obvious discontent, the large polar bear got to its feet and ambled down to the lake shore with every intention of wading in and paddling towards the wreckage.

"Matthieu" Louis called.

"Yeah what?" said Canadian turned towards the Frenchman who was quickly descending the outcropping. "Now's not really the time for skinny-dipping if that's where you're going" Matt called down with a snicker. The Frenchman did not dignify that with a response.

"I'm going to make sure one of the Americans fetches your father. You know how he is with swimming and all things water-related. Take out the helicopter while I'm gone."

Matt groaned from where he was still sitting cross-legged with his rifle strewn across his lap. "Ugh fine. But then I get one good shot at Alex when he gets back." Louis said nothing to that either and instead followed Kuma towards the water. Canada and France gave Matthieu a questioning look but the burly teen in red flannel just shrugged and pushed his sunglasses up and out of his face. "Well, he didn't say no."

Flipping back onto his stomach Matt positioned the sniper rifle, took a few seconds to aim, and fired. "Ah baise-moi!" he cursed in French when the shot missed.

"You're not adjusting for range" Matthew remarked. "The Timberwolf is only effective up to fifteen hundred meters. Up here it's at least sixteen hundred. You need to take into account parabolic trajectory and drift at this distance." Not registering the shocked looks he was getting from Francis and Matthieu, Canada strolled up and plucked the sniper rifle from Matt's hands. Not bothering to lay the gun down for better positioning, the Canadian simply lifted the rifle to his shoulder and shot.

The bullet struck home and in the distance the helicopter started to lose its position and spiral into a nose-dive before crashing into the bridge in a fiery heap. Smirking, Matthew flipped the safety back on the rifle and tossed it back to his counterpart. "What?" he asked upon meeting the matching pair of stunned gazes.

"Shit dude" Matt marveled.

"My thoughts exactly" Francis agreed with a nod.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" Matthieu asked with slight awe.

Matthew flushed slightly at the clear admiration radiating off the two other countries and rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "Well, back when I was little England used to help me with my archery after Mom disappeared." The other two nations nodded in understanding. "Anyway, I really liked it but after guns became commonplace it wasn't really practical anymore. So I started using sniper rifles as soon as possible. I told Norway about it once and he hooked me up with Finland. We like to compete every now and then. Sometimes Russia comes by too. I guess all that practice paid off eh?"

Both onlookers nodded vigorously that yes, it had paid off. "I think you should keep this for a while" Matt said, holding the Timberwolf back out to his counterpart.

"What?"

Matt shrugged. "Eh, hockey stick is more my style anyway. Besides, I bet you'd put this to better use." Matthew nodded gratefully and took the rifle before slinging onto his back with the provided strap. "Now. How 'bout we go see what Kuma dredged up?"

* * *

Louis caught up with Kuma at the bottom of the rock formation and stared out over the lake. The van had long since disappeared from sight and now he was focusing on refraining from tapping his foot in impatience as he waited for someone to surface. The longer it took the greater the nagging doubt in Louis' mind that perhaps those in the van might have been more severely injured if not temporarily killed by the impact. If that were so it would be a most unfortunate outcome that he would have to chastise his son for in the future.

Up above him he saw the helicopter come crashing down to the bridge in a fiery wreckage. Good. Now they at least had a little time to regroup and make it to safety before more of America's military arrived. He heard Kuma grunt and nudge him on the side. "What is it?" he asked looking down at the large white bear.

The beast made a guttural sound and jerked his head off to the right.

"Alexander and Arthur?" he asked.

Kuma grunted again and gave a single, meaningful nod.

Louis sighed and waved his hand. "Go if you must." Kuma started off towards a further section of the beach before stopping and sparing a last glance at Louis. His expression seemed to ask if Louis intended to follow or not. The Frenchman shook his head in the bear's direction. "Oliver is here. Je sais cela." Kuma snorted in what was probably disbelief and ambled off without another thought towards Louis.

The Frenchman ignored the skepticism and focused on watching the dwindling ripples on the surface of the lake instead. He trusted his own instincts. And he was rewarded when about a minute later just as he was preparing to begin stripping and go find the missing nations himself, two heads broke the surface. The first was Alfred, looking caught somewhere between panicked and confused and the second was Oliver, practically the spitting image of a wet and prickly cat. He felt his lip twitch momentarily at the unnatural yet endearingly sour expression on the pink-haired man's face before it got pulled down moments later by that same man's position.

Ah, right. Oliver couldn't swim. So of course it was only natural that he would need the American to carry him to shore. Louis scrutinized the distant image of Alfred Jones keeping the Briton above the water by holding him close to his chest. Louis' eye twitched.

 _How irritating._

* * *

Upon meeting the surface of the water, the windshield of the van shattered from the force of impact and flooded the interior of the vehicle. As an immediate effect Arthur felt the tight grip of panic and fear seize up in his chest. The blond started panicking and flailing his limbs in a vain attempt to escape the stream of murky water flooding into his face. He was so maddened by the attempts even, that he could not feel the arm around his waist tighten and begin to haul him out the driver's side door.

A minute later and his head broke the surface of the water. "Holy shit! Arthur calm down!" He could hear the words but they did not register in his mind as the primal instinct to try and stay afloat fully consumed the Englishman. All the man registered was that something was constricting his movement and in his panicked state his mind concluded that it was either fight or flight.

And as Alex was soon to learn, the small island had always been a fighter.

Snarling in animalistic rage the blond twisted around so that he was face to face with the dark-haired American. Punching, kicking, and scratching the Englishman clawed his way free of Alexander's hold and scrambled to get himself on top of the living, breathing flotation device. Effectively pushing the man's head under water as he tried to stay above.

Lucky for both though, Alexander was just as proficient a swimmer as his counterpart. Focusing on staying calm the brunette took a quick breath before his head was pushed under. Arthur was clearly too far gone to think rationally as was common with people who were drowning. His whole body had tensed up, muscles flexed and locked in panic, which ironically was causing both of them to sink rather than float.

Kicking hard to try and keep the pair of them as close to the surface as possible, Alex reached up and looped his good arm out of the water and around the blond's arms and chest. Sending up a silent apology Alex pulled Arthur back under and pinned the smaller male to his chest before rolling one hundred and eighty degrees so that his head could break the surface while the Englishman remained submerged.

Taking in much needed air, Alex flipped onto his back to get the still thrashing Englishman above the water as well. "Arthur you need to relax!" he shouted, still trying to breach the fog of madness that had clouded the Englishman's mind. The pleas had no effect though, and Alex gagged on the murky lake water as his head was momentarily pushed under again by Arthur's thrashing. Realizing the futility, Alex eyed the stain of red that had blossomed over the blond's right thigh. "Sorry dude, don't take this personally."

With his remaining arm, Alex reached down and grasped the bloody wound on the other man's leg. Squeezing until he felt Arthur jolt and cry out in pain. "Arthur!" he called, hoping that the extra adrenaline jolt would bring the island nation some amount of clarity.

"Ah- the HELL!" with one last jerk the man's body suddenly relaxed a great deal and Alex was quick to release the painful grip he had on the Arthur's injured leg.

"Sorry sorry but please just stop moving" the American begged, by this point breathing hard with the effort he was expending trying to keep them both afloat. As Arthur stilled Alex pivoted slightly so that he could begin towing the both of them towards the still distant edge of the lake. It seemed that at some point they had drifted a good distance from where they had originally landed.

England said nothing but Alex breathed a sigh of relief when the flailing did not continue. He could still feel the shorter man's heart beating wildly inside his rib cage and he could guess Arthur was fighting a resurgence of panic. "Stay with me Arthur" Alex urged to keep the man's mind occupied.

"Wh-what-" Arthur's body was limp except for his heavy breathing.

"Hey it's fine. I've got you." He said that, but in reality Alex was quite exhausted. The mental and physical strain of the last few hours now hitting him like a truck. If they didn't get to shore soon he worried they might be in trouble.

Alex heard a familiar bestial grunt. "Kuma?" Glancing around hopefully the red-eyed teen saw the polar bear swimming towards them. "Oh thank God. You have no idea how glad I am to see y-" the brunette's moment of gratification was cut off as the polar bear paddled right past him and instead nudged the Englishman he was still lugging around.

Arthur eyed the polar bear suspiciously for a moment, but then slowly wriggled his arms free of Alexander and started clinging to Kuma's fur instead. Once the bear was sure that the blond had a firm grip he turned and started back towards the distant shore. Alex frowned but reached out, hopeful for a ride as well.

In response, Kuma decided to snap at his hand. "HEY!" Alex objected, but Kuma just snorted in his direction and continued off. "... dick" Alex spat quietly before following the aquatic mammal to where he suspected his brother would be waiting.

There were a few points in their short trip that got a bit hairy, especially for Alex, but five minutes of steady swimming later and the American was finally able to pull himself onto shore beside Kuma and Arthur. The brunette collapsed on his back, chest heaving. Arthur too, proceeded to roll off of the polar bear and onto his hands and knees in the mud beside him. His whole body trembling. Whether it was from fatigue or the lagging remnants of fear, neither would have been able to say.

"Y-you… you okay?" Alex queried, turning his head slightly to eye the blond's state.

Arthur looked over, and Alex was surprised to see the older man looking slightly ashamed. Head ducked slightly so that his golden fringe covered his eyes. "Yes. I… I'm sorry."

"Hey" Alex lifted himself up to his elbows and put a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "It's fine. You can't swim. Anyone else in that position would have done the same." As if in agreement Kuma nudged the blond as well while letting out a comforting grumble.

England nodded gratefully and climbed to his feet before offering a hand down to the still seated American. Alex smirked and accepted the hand, allowing Arthur to pull him upright. "Alright then" the blond finally stated. "Where's Alfred and Oliver?"

"Dunno" Alex admitted with a nonchalant shrug. "Let's go find 'em." Arthur nodded in agreement and took a step towards his fellow nation but then halted with a grimace and grabbed his right side.

"Woah hey, you okay?" Alex asked in concern.

Arthur's face didn't lessen in its discomfort but he gave a rough nod and straightened back up. "Fine. Just a stitch." The blond shrugged it off and started walking away.

"What? You get a hernia from all that running and jumping old man?" Alex teased, causing Arthur to roll his eyes.

"Git. I think I swallowed too much water" Arthur defended stretching himself out to try and get rid of his remaining aches.

"Well that's what you forget for never learning how to swim."

"Smartass."

"Dick."

Both grinning, the two nations continued on. And not a minute later they met up with their respective counterparts, Alfred still carrying a wet and annoyed Oliver, who was now on the American's back, while a grim-looking Louis observed with keen scrutiny. "Hey losers!" Alex called out to them.

The pink-haired Briton immediately perked up at the less than complimentary greeting and started waving with great enthusiasm from his place perched on Alfred's back. "Hi Alex! Hi Arthur! I'm so glad you both made it!" he cheered causing Alexander to give out another cheeky grin and offer a sloppy salute to the older male.

The sound of approaching footsteps met the assembled group and the five nations and polar bear looked up to see three more approaching. "Bro! Hey!" Alex waved up at Matthieu, only to be met with a small rock to the shoulder. "Um… ow?"

"Ah damn wrong one." Another rock went flying and this time it struck the brunette right in the still bleeding gunshot wound.

"FUCK! THE HELL MATT!?" All he got in response was a round of laughter from said Canadian while Kuma padded up to his master's side.

"Boys save it for another time" Louis chastised though he was still eyeing Alfred and Oliver. Speaking of the pinkette, Oliver at this point noticed the Frenchman watching and his smile just about doubled.

"LOUIS!" It was like the island couldn't get off the American fast enough and nearly sent Alfred tumbling to the ground as he raced across the sand and tackled the sullen Frenchman in a hug. "I missed you!"

Louis looked slightly taken aback by the sudden show of affection, but not exactly displeased. Just uncomfortable with the audience giving the pair sly looks. Louis pat the younger male on the head. "It is good to see you as well Oliver."

The Englishman looked up at the taller man with a pout. "Why didn't you call or answer when I tried to contact you?" From the shiny look in his blue eyes Louis was beginning to worry the man might cry.

"I'll explain later cher" he soothed quietly with a sigh while running his fingers through Oliver's hair.

In the meantime, Francis watched the reunion with great interest and a devious eye. And once the duo started whispering to each other he turned his attention on his own island neighbor. Opening his arms wide he smiled at Arthur. "Oh Angleterre~!"

Said Englishman's eye twitched and he turned on Francis with a glare. "What?"

"Do not be shy! Come, run into my arms. I know you want to~!"

The blond just scoffed and crossed his arms with a scowl. "Not in a hundred years. I'd rather suck a frog."

Francis took the rejection in stride and instead slid even closer. "Oh but that can be arranged-"

Arthur cut the other off with a swift left hook that had Alexander laughing his ass off. " _Not_ what I meant, and you know it" Arthur hissed down at the Frenchman who was now cradling a bleeding nose from his new place on the ground.

"Fair enough" Francis wheezed.

Ignoring his parents' squabbling, Matthew ran up and gave Alfred a hug. "Al it's so good to see you! Are you okay?"

Alfred returned his twin's embrace and laughed. "It's great to see you too Mattie! I'm fine. Confused, but fine."

"Alright alright, enough chit chat and reunions, let's get outta here before Blondie's feds show up" Alex interjected into the various conversations going around the group. With a round of consenting nods the assembly of nations moved off the beaten path along the Colorado River and started trekking deeper into the Mojave Desert.

With dusk fast approaching, Alfred and Alex scoped out a semi-large cave cut into the side of a rock formation and ushered the group inside. There they settled in for the night with a small fire started near the center for both light and to finish drying the clothes of those still soaked by their brief stint in the lake.

"So our bosses really turned on us?" Alfred asked quietly, stripped down to his pants as his bomber jacket, white t-shirt, and shoes lay sprawled out around the small fire along with Arthur, Oliver, and Alexander's clothes as well.

Alex's eyes narrowed as he rested his arms across his knees and let his head fall back against the rock face of their small sanctuary. "Wow. It's almost like we didn't just finish explaining this to you" he muttered sarcastically, earning him a glare from the Canadian duo and Arthur.

"Don't be such an ass" Matt growled. In response Alex stuck his tongue out to his twin. Matt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, real mature."

"Alfred" Arthur called out to get the blond American's attention from where he was staring blankly into the fire. "I know this is difficult to accept. But it's true. And what's more we think your Vice President might have a major role in whatever it is the humans are planning."

"Lilith?" Alfred asked for confirmation, a confused look crossing his face.

"Mhmm" Oliver hummed from where he sat with his head on Louis' shoulder, drawing the attention of the group. "The nations heading to Kyoto to rescue Kuro and Kiku sent us a message with Lilith's name. We were hoping you could tell us what she's up to." Message given, the pinkette went back to playing with one of the Frenchman's hands.

"I… I can't think of anything" Alfred admitted, causing many of the nations around him to sigh in disappointment.

"Are you sure? What has she been working on lately?" Matthew asked quietly, Mr. Kumajirou on his lap playing with a stick.

Alfred thought for a moment. "I'm not exactly sure. It's been some time since I've had a meeting with my boss. But I remember Seth mentioning once that she was working on drafting some new alliances with the leaders of a few other countries. I asked him if he needed me to reach out to any of their personifications during a world meeting to help speed it along but…" America drifted off and his lost expression turned into one of more concentrated confusion.

"But?" Francis urged.

"He said that Lilith would prefer to deal with it herself. He made a joke about her being a control freak. Needed to have her hands in everything and not entrust it to an unreliable teenager" Alfred gave a deprecating laugh. "I guess they just didn't want me involved because they were planning to turn on us."

"You couldn't have known" Matthew soothed, reaching out a hand to grasp his twin's shoulder.

Alfred smiled. "Thanks Mattie."

"You should have known." The earth nations all shifted their gaze to Louis and his accusing tone.

"And what is that supposed to mean" Arthur ground out through clenched teeth. The dancing light of the fire making his acid green eyes spark dangerously across from the sullen Frenchman.

Louis shrugged. "Luciano has said it before and I will say it now. You should have seen something like this coming. If you are going to take such an active role in your governments and share your identities with your leaders you have a responsibility to see that your people are kept under control. Now because you didn't, we are the ones in danger as well. Not to mention what might happen if the humans succeed in killing one of us. What would happen? Would our people simply die? Will our nations disappear off the face of the earth? None of this would have happened if you had simply stayed in the shadows like us" Louis scolded, meeting Arthur's glare with pure apathy even as he pulled Oliver closer to his side and rested his chin atop the head of pink hair.

Said pinkette giggled, eyes glinting merrily with pink. "Oh Louis, that was a bit mean wasn't it?" he squealed, smiling broadly enough to show teeth.

Arthur clicked his tongue in distaste and looked as if he might gag at the closeness between their French and English counterparts. "Regardless we should focus on something other than placing blame. Specifically on what we plan to do now."

"Okay" Alex agreed, clapping his hands before turning towards his counterpart. "Then Blondie, have any idea why Lilith would hate nations? The original plan was to meet everyone back up in Sealand after we pulled your sorry ass out of here, but now that we know Lilith is pretty heavily involved we were thinking of making a stop at her home in North Dakota to try and do some digging. What do ya think?"

Alfred thought for a moment and rubbed his chin. "Hmm, I dunno. But I think stopping by her home might be a good idea. I think whatever made her hate us is from before she and her brother were elected."

"What makes you say that?" Francis urged.

"Well, I remember after Seth's first inauguration, he and Lilith were brought in and my last boss took them to meet me. I introduced myself and of course they were confused and shocked. They always are." The nations around him nodded in agreement. It was always interesting to watch the reactions of their new bosses as they were briefed on the existence of nations for the first time. "Seth looked a bit unnerved at first but shook it off pretty quick and said he was honored to meet me. You know, cause I'm the hero" Alfred grinned while the other nations rolled their eyes. "But Lilith, she got this far away look in her eyes" America's eyes narrowed as though he were trying to concentrate. "After a second or two she offered to shake my hand like Seth did. Then she asked me the strangest thing." All those gathered around the fire leaned out of curiosity. "She asked 'and whose hero is that I wonder?' Seth laughed it off but Lilith wasn't smiling. Actually it was kind of scary." Alfred shuddered at the memory of the woman's cold glare.

"Well I suppose that settles it then" Arthur muttered standing to his feet with a slight groan from the multitude of bruises littering his body from head to toe. Fishing out his sopping wet phone from his still dripping pants.

"Dude how do you still have that thing?" Alfred asked.

Ignoring him, Arthur turned to the rest of the group. "I assume we are agreed in going to North Dakota?" Nods all around. "Good, then I'll contact Spain. Let him know that we'll be delayed in going back to Sea-" The phone rang in his hands, making the blond and those around him jump in surprise. "Well speak of the devil. It's Spain" Arthur muttered before answering the call. "Hello?"

The others watched with curious eyes as Arthur started speaking with Antonio. His gaze seemed to slowly morph from mild irritation to confusion as whatever Spain was saying began to affect the Englishman's demeanor. Those more keen to noticing such things, basically all present apart from Alfred, started to grow concerned by the same degree to which Arthur became troubled.

"Spain what are you getting at?" the blond spat, turning away from the onlookers as his green eyes flit back and forth in confusion and his free hand clenched tightly into a fist. "No" finally, he denied. "You must be mistaken."

Silence engulfed the room as Arthur listened to whatever Antonio had chosen to respond with. "No! That's not-! Why would they!?" Those about the cave had expressions of dread as the ghost of the Englishman's outburst settled into the room, leaving nothing but silence behind in its wake.

"Arthur?" Alfred finally dared ask when the silence had gone on far longer than any thought appropriate for the circumstances. Slowly standing to his feet, the American watched the other's tensed shoulders. Just as the young nation was about to reach out for the elder, all the tightness seemed to fall from England's body and the phone was dropped to the ground.

Arthur turned on his heel to come face to face with Alfred and the other nations looking at him with various degrees of concern. "I… I need to go" the blond whispered, not really meeting the eyes of anyone present before pushing his way past the American and all but running out the cave to disappear into the darkness.

"Hey England wait!" Alfred turned with the intent to follow the Englishman making a fast retreat, but was stopped when he heard the faint sounds of someone speaking urgently through the man's discarded phone.

Alfred quickly crouched to collect the phone. " _Inglaterra please listen!_ "

"Spain it's Alfred. What's going on? Artie just ran out" Alfred explained swiftly in hopes for an explanation.

" _Alfred? I-it's Sealand_ " the normally confident Spaniard stuttered out in a near whisper.

Alfred was even more confused. "Peter? What happened to Peter?" The other nations present gasped.

" _Humans._ " Spain's voice shook slightly, as if he were fighting tears. " _I'm sorry America but your people. They attacked. Th-they bombed us. Lovino, Flavio, and I were able to escape with Peter but… But we couldn't do anything once they had destroyed the fort._ "

Alfred sucked in a breath and his focus shifted to the cave mouth where Arthur had fled from. "They didn't" he begged into the phone even though he knew the answer.

" _He's gone America. Peter is dead._ " Alfred barely registered the crack that erupted across the phone screen as his grip tightened around the device.

"I need to go." With that the teen ended the call and pocketed the phone into his jean pockets before slipping on his now dry t-shirt and bomber jacket.

"Does someone mind explaining what the fuck is going on?" Alex interjected before Alfred could exit the cave mouth.

Alfred whirled to face the group but didn't meet any of their eyes. "Sorry but I need to go after Arthur. My people they…" finally he looked up. "My people attacked Sealand. Peter is dead." He didn't wait to hear their reactions. He didn't want to know what they would think. Alfred just turned and fled out the way he had seen Arthur run. Clinging to the vain hope that the island nation might still be within sight even in the darkness.

They said it had been two months. To him it felt like it couldn't have been more than two days. And yet in either case it seemed like the world had managed to fall apart while he had been gone.

The moon was full and the stars offered some light in the vast emptiness that was his Mojave Desert, but still after nearly ten minutes of searching, America could find no sign of his quarry.

"Arthur!" he shouted into the dark. But all that responded were the small voices of the various nocturnal beasts that roamed the endless sand and rock. Alfred gave a cry of frustration. He needed to find him. Arthur was probably tearing himself apart right now. Picking a direction at random, Alfred started off once again.

If he had to be honest. And alone at night in the middle of the desert Alfred figured there was no point to being anything but honest with himself. Then America had to admit that perhaps he was focusing on finding his old mentor for reasons more selfish than he would like to admit. More so because he was concerned that Arthur wouldn't forgive him than because the Englishman was probably in pain.

And God, Arthur was most likely tearing himself apart even as he thought about it and still all Alfred could register in his mind was the fact that it had been an American that dropped the bomb. And it was Sealand who took the blow. Who died.

Nations weren't human. And the afterlife was of so little comfort to those of their kind who believed in it as their people did. After all, to the immortal it is only this life that matters. Instead of mere decades they had at the very least centuries until they would have even a chance at seeing their loved ones again. If you believed that nations had an afterlife at all. That was why the elder nations were still so greatly affected by the deaths of the Ancients even as their people moved on. The Italies by the death of the Roman Empire. England and the rest of the British Isles by the murder of their mother Britannia. Hell, even he and Canada still mourned the disappearance of their own mother Native America and what little they could still remember of her. Because once one of them was gone they were never coming back.

Arthur would never forgive him.

A hand clasped on his shoulder. Alfred screamed in fright and threw a punch without even looking to see who it was that had snuck up on him.

His fist was caught by one of equal size and a resounding shock wave echoed across the desert from the force of the blow. "Christ you scream like a little girl" Alexander hissed, and Alfred finally looked to see his counterpart still cringing from his previous outcry.

The blond American threw off his counterpart's hand and glared. "What are you doing here Alex?" he bit out. Trying desperately to forget just how loud he had cried out and how creepy Alexander looked in the dark of night. Red eyes practically glowing while the rest of him could easily blend in with the shadows.

Alexander met eyes with Alfred. "I'm here to help you. You'll never find Arthur out here if he doesn't want to be found."

Alfred frowned. "Sure I can. This is my land. I can find anything here." To the blond it seemed like his reasoning made sense but his dark-haired counterpart just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but England has had a lot more experience hiding from better trackers than you. I mean, have you _met_ Scotland? It's been what, twenty minutes and you still haven't found him? If you haven't by now you never will." Alex crossed his arms and directed a challenging look at the blond.

Alfred growled under his breath but gave a reluctant sigh. "Fine, what did you have in mind?" The American leaned back on his heels with a doubtful expression. He couldn't see how Alex could possibly have any better luck finding their missing friend.

That being said Alfred wasn't sure what he expected Alex to do, but it most certainly wasn't the grim, conflicted look about him before the brunette sighed and lifted a hand, palm facing up. "Here" he offered with what was almost resignation before a light sparked in his red eyes and a deep purple flame erupted in his open hand.

"Whoa what the-" Alfred stumbled back from the sudden light of the dark flame. "What the hell is that!?"

Alex rolled his eyes again. "Damn when Art said you were in denial about magic he wasn't kidding was he?" The Otherworld nation dropped his hand but the glowing ball of flame remained hovering at the man's side. "It's called a will-o'-the-wisp. It will lead you to Arthur if you can follow it." At the man's words the flame seemed to come to life and started dancing about the duo. Alex paid it no mind, but Alfred kept flinching back every time the flame got close.

"No way dude, get rid of that thing! It's just some kind of trick. Is Matt hiding somewhere with mirrors and a flashlight or something?" Alfred was having too stressful of a day. Dealing with your whole life turning upside down and finding out one of your best friends is now buddies with your evil twin will do that to a guy. He didn't need another person trying to convince him that magic was real added to the picture. Or at least that was how he felt. Alex though, looked pissed.

"Would you cut the crap! This isn't about you!" the brunette shouted, grabbing his counterpart by the collar of his bomber jacket. "I see that look in your eye so quit with the internal pity party!"

Alfred fumed at Alexander's rebuke and shoved his dark-haired counterpart back. "Shut the hell up! What do you know!?"

Stumbling only for a moment, Alex regained his footing and used every ounce of malice in his red eyes to glare back at the hero. "I know that you're probably trying to guess just how pissed Arthur is right about now. Wondering if he'll be ready to pick a fight or be a crying mess when you find him. Am I getting there?" Alfred's stunned silence seemed enough of an answer. "Fucking hell you're such an idiot. You don't know him at all do you."

"Of course I do! I know him better than you!" Alfred shot back.

Alex just shook his head, somehow managing to look down on Alfred with a haughty expression even though they were the same height. "The old man is a lot stronger than you give him credit for. You might think he needs you to look out for him constantly but guess what? He's the only reason all of us from Otherworld are even here to help you. He managed to convince those Axis pricks to help out and did a lot when it came to saving your sorry ass in case you've forgotten. So get over yourself and realize that he doesn't need you trying to be the hero right now!"

Alfred stared wide-eyed at his counterpart and for once was unsure whether or not he or the Otherworld nation was in the right. "Then… what else am I supposed to do?"

"Just-! Would you-! For the love of- be his FRIEND!"

"What?"

Alex pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, you might not believe in the magic or the supernatural, but realize that it's pretty volatile stuff. There's no trying once you commit to a spell. You either do it all the way or you die trying. Peter was his son Blondie, I'm guessing Arthur will want revenge. But since he's here and not really in a position to do anything directly he'll probably try and use magic. Someone has to be there, someone he trusts, to stop him if he goes too far. I'm saying that has to be you."

Alfred's expression remained in absolute confusion. "But, magic isn't real."

Alex looked ready to strangle his counterpart. "God dammit! It sucks enough that I had to use magic when I still haven't gotten the Sight back, I don't need you wimping out now too." Alex shoved the other in the direction of the bobbing will-o'-the-wisp. "Pull yourself together and go find Arthur. Louis and Matt need my help with Oliver to make sure he doesn't sneak out to a dark alley somewhere and start eating people. So I don't have time to deal with you." The man turned and started back the way he came.

Alfred frowned as he watched the man turn his back. "Why are you helping me!?" he finally shouted, causing Alex to halt. "Before today, the last time we met you promised you'd kill me."

Alex turned and fixed Alfred with a feral grin over his shoulder. "Things change. Maybe we can too." Apparently finished speaking, Alex turned once again and disappeared into a valley leading back to the other nations and left Alfred alone with the will-o'-the-wisp still hovering beside him in the air. Alfred turned to the flame.

"Alright then" he started a bit skeptically. "Lead the way… I guess?" Despite his doubts on the authenticity of the supposedly magic ball of voodoo, the wisp started floating away and Alfred dutifully followed.

He trailed behind the purple flame for some time until a sound that didn't match the peaceful serenity of the darkness around him met Alfred's ears. It sounded human, and very much like the chanting he sometimes heard echoing from the deepest corners of England's basement. Certain that the voice had to be Arthur, Alfred sprinted off towards the sound, ignoring how the purple wisp dissolved behind him.

Crashing through a few dense shrubs, and climbing up a hill steeper than most, Alfred finally found the person he was looking for. There, standing at the top of the hill and staring up at the full moon with lips moving almost silently, was the personification of England. "Arthur?" Alfred called tentatively. Still nervous, despite Alexander's assurance that the older nation's negative emotions would be channeled elsewhere, that Arthur would still lash out at him in some way.

The chanting whispers stopped and the green-eyed blond turned to face the intruder. His eyes were red-rimmed. "Alfred? What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I… I wanted to make sure you were okay. To say that I'm sorry. I know you're probably angry at me- and you have every right to be!" he quickly tacked on to the end. "But I-"

"You think I blame you?" Arthur cut him off, voice slightly strained as though he were trying to keep it from shaking. Alfred found it hard to meet the other's eye to check if the red he had seen around his eyes were from past tears, or current ones. England gave a bitter laugh. "It's not your fault. It's mine."

Alfred's head shot up in surprise. "Yours? You had nothing to do with-"

"You weren't there. You wouldn't know." Again Arthur interrupted him, but the words weren't meant to be insulting, just informative. Arthur raised a hand and with a hunting knife Alfred hadn't noticed earlier, sliced open his palm. "I was the one who suggested we use Sealand as a hideout. I was the one who dragged him into this."

"What the hell Arthur! Why did you cut your hand!?" America couldn't really focus on the words the Englishman was speaking as he stared at the blood now pooling in the man's palm.

"How could I have been so stupid!" England cursed himself while staring down at his now bloodied hand as if it had been the one to deal the killing blow. "I knew the risks. I should have been there! I should have protected him myself instead of trusting him to that dumb Spaniard!"

Alfred shook his head. "Arthur you couldn't have known. And even if you'd been there it's not like you could have stopped it from happening. You did what you thought was best. There's nothing we can do about it now though. Let's just go back." Alfred took a step forward and then another. Intent on closing the distance between them.

"Stop" Arthur suddenly ordered when the American got within ten feet. "You'll ruin the summoning pentagram."

"The what?" Alfred looked down at his feet but with the sky still mostly dark besides the moon and stars there wasn't much he could see.

Alfred looked back up in time to see Arthur give a deadly smirk that reminded him eerily of Oliver. "I suppose you've never seen this. Well, you're about to learn why Spain still has nightmares about me every time there's a storm. _Invocare_." At the word a green light erupted around Arthur and Alfred had to stumble back as the lights quickly traced a summoning circle with the island nation at its center that expanded a little under ten feet in any direction.

"What the hell is this?" Alfred shouted in surprise.

Arthur chuckled in that creepy way of his Alfred remembered from whenever the Allies sat around and told scary stories around a fire during WWII. "I might not have been able to stop them from killing Peter. But like hell I will let them get away with it."

"Whoa hey" Alfred objected raising his hands like he would to w wild animal. "If this is what Alex was talking about with using magic or whatever than this isn't a good idea dude." Arthur snorted in grim amusement.

"As if that matters to me right now. My son was just _murdered_ and I don't even know which fucking human was the one to do it. But lucky for me I don't need to know who it was to make sure they are torn _limb from fucking limb_." England spoke the words so quietly and in such a deadly hiss that Alfred for a split second pitied whichever of his people played a part in Sealand's murder. "Call it justice, call it revenge. But these humans will learn that you don't fuck with the United Kingdom or it's family."

Arthur raised his bloodied hand and squeezed it closed to a fist so that blood started dripping to the ground in a steady stream. "You should go" he advised the American.

"No. Alex said you would need someone to make sure you don't go too far. Like hell I'm leaving."

Arthur gave an exhausted sigh and spared Alfred a doubtful look. "This isn't the kind of magic with rainbows and unicorns America" he warned.

Alfred crossed his arms. "Fine. I'm still not leaving though."

England scoffed. "Very well. Just, don't move." Arthur closed his eyes and the complex pattern of lines and circles that made up his pentagram started glowing even brighter as the pool of blood forming at the man's feet started to flow out in steady streams and form three separate circles at equal distances around the perimeter. Once they were formed the island nation opened his eyes, and Alfred was shocked to see them shining intense green, filling even his sclera with their glowing light.

" _Innocentes interfecti sunt_ " he began. _"Et tres tenebat gladium._ " The wind started to pick up around the hillside and Alfred shivered. Something felt wrong and he could tell that these winds were not part of his land. They did not belong. Arthur's outstretched arm shuddered with strain. Was whatever spell he was doing taking its toll already? Then again, perhaps the blood loss was part of it too. " _Et profundum abyssi penetravi vocat te_ " England sucked in a breath. " _Spiritibus Ultionis_ " at the first circle of blood the winds coalesced to form a shadowy figure that appeared humanoid to Alfred but screeched and writhed like a beast. " _Vindictam_." Again at the second circle another figure appeared just as gruesome and frightening as the first. " _Et Animadverterent_ " and to finish the trend a third spirit appeared at the the corresponding blood circle. The three demons thrashed at invisible walls, trying to claw their way out but England held them firm with his outstretched hand. Still dripping blood and shaking even more than it had before. Alfred was starting to worry that the older man might not be able to pull of whatever he was doing.

"Arthur, maybe you should stop" he warned but the other just shook his head and pushed on. England was beginning to look quite pale.

" _Qui~ judicium vestrum super v-vos et pos… posui_ " Arthur's voice was beginning to shake with fatigue and the Brit dropped to one knee, though still he kept the bleeding hand outstretched. Alfred wanted to tell him to stop, but something told him that this was already past the point of no return. " _Sanguis enim sanguinem._ " Gasping, Arthur blinked and for a moment his eyes returned to normal before doing so again and once more they shone with otherworldly power. " _Et animam ad vitam._ " Finally Arthur allowed his eyes to close and his bloodied hand to drop. " _Hoc fac et non erit._ " At the final words spoken at little more than a whisper the lights of the pentagram died down and the demons roared in pleasure as they were released, fleeing the hillside on a violent wind.

Alfred ignored them, and raced for the the kneeling blond who looked ready to keel over. "Arthur!" he called out to the other as he took the man's shoulders in hand. "Are you okay?"

The Briton leaned into Alfred's touch and let his eyes peek open to a half-lidded state before nodding slowly. A triumphant grin stretched across his face. "Brilliant actually."

Alfred decided to play along. "What did you do?"

Arthur's smile grew. "Gave them Hell" he muttered before completely passing out and collapsing. Alfred quickly swooped in and caught the man before he could fall into a pool of his own blood. Yeah maybe Alex said Arthur needed a friend more than a hero, but that didn't mean Alfred wouldn't still try to be one for him.

As the American departed the hill will his unconscious charge, he didn't hear the chilling echoes of three demons seeking out their contracted victims disperse into the night air.

 **A/N: I am sooo glad to be done with this chapter. You can see why I split it in two. Alright, that was the remainder of America's rescue. Now on to Kyoto.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warnings: Language but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

In a quiet jet cutting swiftly through the air over the island nation of Japan, the silence of the front most room was broken by the soft thunk of a silver knife embedding itself in a doorway leading further back into the plane. Luciano stared down the path of his arm as it remained in the follow through position and smirked as he saw his knife had struck its target perfectly. A quickly sketched rendition of Oliver Kirkland drawn with a pen onto the surface of a napkin. The knife had made its home right between the man's comically large eyebrows.

Sliding another knife out of the rig strapped to the left side of his belt, the Italian took another moment to aim then let the knife fly. This time it made contact right above the target's smug grin which was just as infuriating as it was antagonizing. Even in caricature, focusing on that arrogant look made Luciano curl his lip back in distaste.

 _You're useless._

Luciano flung a third knife at the small target and clicked his tongue in irritation when the blade missed and clattered to the ground. His mind unwillingly drifting back to the conversation that had continued to haunt his mind for the last two months.

 _Siegfried. Kuro. They are the ones with the power. Not you._

Luciano continued to glare heatedly at the sketch he had drawn. Wishing in the deepest, blackest parts of his soul that he could replace it with the man himself and fill that piccola cagna arrogante full of holes. As if Oliver Kirkland knew anything about him. Luciano had even been willing to partner up with the de facto leader of the Allies to work this whole situation in their favor. And how had that generosity been repaid? The cazzo had thrown his offer back in his face with impunity. Had practically spat on Luciano's status as a leader in his own right. What did it matter if the physical power was not his? Luciano considered the question as he collected his knives and returned back to his former position. _He_ was the one who made the calls. _He_ held the leash. Siegfried and Kuro's power belonged to _him_. Luciano threw a knife and this time it struck his target. They were no different, the two of them. Masterful chess players making use of their pawns. How dare Oliver judge him.

 _I can't use someone who is as easy to break as you._

Clenching his jaw, Luciano balled his hands to fists. Fine. If the little bastard thought he didn't need Luciano and his support for whatever he was planning, then good riddance. He could go down like the rest of them. Luciano only needed two things in his life that would assure the world would crumble at his feet one way or another. First was of course his mind, which the Italian had carefully sharpened over the years into calculative perfection the likes of which he believed rivaled even that of his legendary grandfather.

Another knife struck the doorway.

And second, Siegfried. This time Luciano's third knife joined the other two over his target. Siegfried was his loyal right arm. The strength behind the Italian's schemes. His unwavering guard dog. His one true and trusted ally. Even when it came to Kuro the Italian had devised contingencies should the Asian ever choose to betray their cause. He needed no such fail-safe with the German. Siegfried was _his._ Perhaps Luciano didn't always choose to share the intricacies of his schemes with the man, but that wasn't necessary. Siegfried would follow him completely blind if he asked it of him

Could Oliver make the same claim of his own supposed family?

There was no way that white-picket fence dynamic the Englishman worked to put up was reality. He kept Alexander and Matthieu close to him because they were strong and easy to manipulate. Big dumb brutes for Oliver to play with like brainless pawns in his schemes. And as for Louis, well, Luciano had no clue really why the Frenchman stayed at Oliver's side. In Luciano's mind the man was far more intelligent than his sons and had far more reason to hate his island neighbor than most. Yet for some reason he lingered. Perhaps he did so for the protection their little pretense afforded him? After all, there were few who dared strike against the combined brute strength of the North American twins. And the cumulative strategic genius of the two older nations made them a powerful force to be reckoned with as well. A marriage of convenience then, he supposed. If you chose to use that terminology.

But Luciano was confident that he was better. After all, they had gotten _so close_ during WWII. Luciano smirked to himself at the reminder of how easily he had directed Siegfried and Sigmund from behind to take over most of Europe. Each nation falling one after the other. He'd even watched his German ally bring Louis to his knees; so certain that Oliver would have been the next to bow his head in submission. There was only so much longer that British stubbornness could have lasted. The Italian's smirk dwindled back to a frown.

It had admittedly been a stupid move to poke the sleeping bear that was Alexander's patience. If Luciano had simply urged Kuro to let the young nation be, perhaps he could have managed to take Oliver down completely before going after the bigger and stronger target. He supposed he had relied too heavily on the lingering resentment between father and son to predict how the latter would react to the former's approaching demise. As it turned out, Alex had just been waiting for the right provocation to take action. Who knew the idiot had the presence of mind to save face?

For the second time Luciano collected his knives and prepared to strike. Regardless of the past, the way things stood it seemed that events would play out in an even more chaotic fashion than they had the last time the Otherworld nations had invaded. Then, Oliver and Luciano had simply stayed out of each other's way. Oliver played his schemes of trying to merge both worlds and Luciano had attempted to one by one replace his counterpart and the counterparts of his allies in order to usurp their place in this, admittedly more peaceful, world. And somehow they had both been defeated.

Luciano threw the first knife. He had believed that perhaps a combination of his and Oliver's genius would grant them the advantage needed to successfully ruin the nations of this world once the human issue was dealt with. But if Oliver was going to play dumb and pretend he wasn't scheming anything then fine, he could find partners elsewhere. And Luciano would see that he and his little famiglia fell as well. He would use them for all their worth and then enjoy watching them burn.

 _Like you don't do the same thing and worse to poor Siegfried. I knew the boy when his brother was in his prime you know. So much happier, so much livelier. I have to admit you've done well whipping him into shape though. He would do anything for you._

 _You took that guilt and used it to wrap Siegfried so tightly around you little finger that he belongs to you now body and soul. So I don't think you have the right to look down on me for being manipulative._

His second knife struck Oliver's sketch in the eye. Oh, and he would make sure that pink-haired _fuck_ died in the most agonizing way he could come up with. The man deserved no less for daring to utter the name of the Holy Roman Empire. The bastard had no right to speak of the nation who was probably the only decent being to have ever walked Otherworld's soil.

And if he had to resort to _contemptible_ means to make sure he and the Axis came out on top. So be it. Again, as long as Siegfried was by his side he didn't need the respect or approval of any other nation. Only their fear and if necessary, their lives.

Pulling his arm back to let his final knife fly, Luciano was halted by the feeling of his phone vibrating in his back pocket. _Bastardo fastidioso._ Would that human never cease his micromanaging? The Italian chose to ignore the call. The jet would be landing in a matter of minutes and he didn't need to risk someone walking in on his conversations. Besides, he himself had ordered everyone to cut off contact with the outside.

Luciano let his knife fly, not expecting for the door to open that very moment. "Scheiße!" Luckily for all involved Siegfried managed to duck under the flying projectile which landed harmlessly in the wall over Feliciano's head. Said Italian of course started blubbering and crying for Ludwig to protect him which made Luciano roll his eyes and usher Siegfried inside before he promptly shut the door once again to give them some privacy.

* * *

Siegfried realized he should probably stop obsessively staring out the window of the plane. It was growing pathetic. But still, he could not let go of the feeling of unease that had haunted him for as long as this purge conspiracy had been brought to light. It had, in fact, only grown stronger over time. Nearly two complete months had passed since they had crossed over into this world, and as of yet they had made next to no progress in putting an end to the humans' schemes. Distrust was rampant amongst them all. And worse still, it seemed to Siegfried that Luciano had stopped trusting him. Even now, the Italian had asked for privacy and banished Siegfried from the front most section of the plane.

"Hey Siegfried" said Otherworld nation turned from the window to see Gilbert and Ludwig standing in the aisle. Even now, looking at this reflection of himself and his brother, he could see the mutual distrust in both of their eyes. How he wondered, were they supposed to work together to end this threat if they could not trust each other?

"Yes?"

"We're going in back to check on Feliciano. We'd appreciate some privacy so let Luciano know to butt out okay?" Gilbert requested in that brash yet ever cheerful demeanor of his. Siegfried found, and not for the first time, that he wished Sigmund could have had the same opportunities that this Prussia had.

"Very well. Is there something you need to discuss? Might I not be of assistance?" he asked.

Ludwig shook his head almost immediately. "Nein. We must speak in private." Without another word the two headed off. Siegfried sighed as he watched the two turn and descend farther into the back to where Luciano's counterpart was currently taking a siesta across two chairs. He dearly hoped that the North Americans along with France and England had better luck… well, bonding.

Standing to his feet, the German strode towards the doorway the Italian had disappeared through some time ago. He was so distracted that he nearly didn't duck fast enough to dodge the knife that was sent flying through the air as he entered the front cabin. Swearing, Siegfried pat the top of his head as if to make sure that the knife had not stuck itself in his forehead. Luciano got over his own initial shock fast enough and ushered him inside. Siegfried waited until the Italian closed the door behind him to begin speaking. "Is everything alright?" he asked the minute the Italian turned back to face him. At the inquiry, Luciano glared and made a show of straightening out his tan uniform before sitting himself down on an aisle seat to Siegfried's right.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" he hissed before crossing his arms and stiffening his whole body to the point where Siegfried was afraid even the slightest touch would cause the man to crack. "I was just practicing my knife throwing you idiot."

The German turned and looked at the makeshift target Luciano had supposedly been practicing on and raised an eyebrow. "Is it normal to practice on an effigy of one of our allies?" he queried tiredly.

Luciano bristled. "Is it normal to question me?" he shot back with an angered look before getting to his feet and retrieving his knives while at the same time crumpling the ruined image and tossing it into a corner. He didn't turn back to face the German though, and instead stood with his back to Siegfried and continued staring at the newly crumpled napkin like it was a work of art.

Siegfried sighed at Luciano's short temper but nodded and took in a brief assessment of the smaller man's condition from the slight angle he had. Luciano was tense, his shoulders had bunched in stress, and dark circles were beginning to form under his eyes. In short he looked like a man with too many things weighing on his mind and body. Even still, it was undoubtedly Luciano's eyes themselves, wide with a manic glee that hadn't been there before, that disturbed him the most. "I apologize" he finally responded to Luciano's rebuke. "I just worry about you sometimes." What had happened to the cool and collected Luciano? This one seemed more like a ticking time-bomb.

Luciano snorted and waved his hand dismissively. "Why would you need to worry about me? I'm fine. Fine. Everything is under control."

Siegfried frowned. "You said fine twice" he remarked. Luciano jerked from where he stood and sent a shocked look in the direction of his closest ally.

"Excuse me? Siegfried, are you saying you don't trust me?" Instead of looking hurt or remorseful, Siegfried was unsurprised to see indignant and self-righteous rage bubble up in Luciano's expression and prepared himself mentally in case the smaller man exploded. That, at least, was normal.

"That's not what I'm saying and you know it" Siegfried objected before grabbing his ally's hand and leading the pair of the to one of the plane's seats. He urged Luciano to sit and was pleased when the Italian did so. Even if the man looked slightly irked. Siegfried then lowered himself into a crouch in front of Luciano's seat so that the two were eye to eye. He gave the other a sad smile. "I'm just worried because it used to be that you'd confide in me about whatever plans you had. But ever since you went to speak with Oliver alone, you've barely talked to me about our situation at all. I just want to know why." Luciano's eyes widened slightly before the Italian looked away. "Luciano" Siegfried sighed. It had been a long time since he felt this far away from Luciano even as they sat within inches of each other.

Luciano took a deep breath and Siegfried could see his fists clench together tightly under his gloves. "I don't need to explain myself to you" the Italian whispered with such acid that a lesser man might have fled the very room. But as for Siegfried, the German simply wilted slightly, nodded his head in a solemn manner, and stood.

"Ludwig and Gilbert want some privacy so we should stay up here until we arrive. I will go speak with the pilot and find out when we'll be landing." With that Siegfried turned his back on the still seated Italian. He didn't get far.

Luciano reached out with one hand and latched onto Siegfried's much larger palm with as much strength as his slight frame could afford. It wasn't nearly enough to forcibly stop him, but Siegfried froze anyway, warmth spreading through his body from that desperate yet unwillingly gentle touch. Looking down over his shoulder he could see Luciano still facing steadfastly away. "I don't need to explain myself" he began. "But Siegfried, I _need_ you to understand. Everything I do. Everything. I do for us."

Siegfried squeezed Luciano's hand and ran a thumb over the back of the leather glove. "Ja. I understand. Just remember that we all have the same goal here. Peace."

The grim line of Luciano's lips twitched upwards at that but the effect was lost by the bitter twang of the Italian's voice. "Right. _Peace_."

Siegfried still took that as a sign of the other's agreement and went to sit beside him, bringing their joined hands into his lap. "I was thinking" he began. Luciano hummed in acknowledgment while at the same time leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. "Gilbert has a much larger role in this world than Sigmund does in ours."

Luciano snorted in contempt. "He's too loud" the Italian complained making Siegfried chuckle.

"Maybe, but I was thinking that perhaps once we rescue Kuro and return to Otherworld I can try and give Sigmund some control over my land. Give him more power as East Germany instead of just in name. I'm sure that would make him happier. Perhaps even stronger. Who knows? He might even get his voice back." Siegfried smiled at the thought. Remembering the Kingdom of Prussia as it had been long ago.

He waited for Luciano to smack the back of his head and say that giving power away was stupid but it never came. Curious, Siegfried looked over, only to see Luciano with his eyes still closed and taking deep, slow breaths. It seemed he had fallen asleep. The russet-haired Italian's head even drooped down to rest on Siegfried's shoulder. The German smiled. "Sleep mein freund" he quietly encouraged.

Siegfried took the rare opportunity to further assess the Italian sleeping beside him. Luciano appeared exhausted and he had a frown plastered on his face even in sleep. So, reaching a tentative hand up Siegfried let it run through the man's chestnut hair in a comforting manner. His efforts were rewarded as the slumbering Italian's expression relaxed and he unconsciously shifted closer to him and snuggled up to his side. Siegfried smiled. "I hope this ends soon" he confided to the other, knowing Luciano couldn't hear him. His reasons were twofold. First, so that they could return to Otherworld and he could check on Sigmund, and second for Luciano's sake. "Whatever is causing you so much anxiety and anger" he whispered. "I want to protect you from it. If you would just let me."

It really was a shame in Siegfried's mind that awake Luciano would be mortified by their current position. Sometimes he feared that his rapacious Italian ally forgot that there was more to life than keeping up appearances and making ambitious power plays. Of course, Siegfried knew that something beyond this had been haunting Luciano's mind for some time. And it all went back to those few minutes where he had been alone with Oliver. Something the Briton said had stirred up a pit of anger in Luciano and reverted him to a bitterness Siegfried had not seen in a long time. But even so, he would be there for him. He would weather the waves of Luciano's anger and see him settled back into that precarious peace of mind that had become their norm. But for now, he would enjoy this brief moment of serenity before they entered the chaos surely waiting for them in Kyoto.

Reaching down, Siegfried laced his fingers more securely into Luciano's and smiled as he felt the pressure of his hold unknowingly returned.

* * *

In the meanwhile, Ludwig and Gilbert passed to the rear end of plane and made their way to where Feliciano was currently wailing about the knife that had nearly impaled him. They joined him in sitting in a collection of seats arranged to face one another.

"Ve~ Germany there you are! I was so scared! Why am I -I mean the other me- so mean!?" the excitable Italian whined, clinging to the taller male like a lifeline.

Ludwig sighed and just rubbed Feliciano's back as he would a sobbing child until the other calmed down. "Calm down Feliciano, I don't think Luciano meant it. It was an accident. But are you alright?" he asked, glancing the Italian over for any signs of injury. There were none that he could see.

Feliciano shook his head and smiled. "No, it was just _really_ scary. Are we going to talk now?"

"Ja Feli, now try and be a little quieter. We want this to be private." Italy looked shocked for a moment before clapping a hand over his mouth and nodding furiously. "Gut."

"Alright so what did you want to talk about?" Gilbert asked in a much more reserved tone with Gilbird appearing out of nowhere in particular and nestling himself in the albino's pale hair.

Ludwig crossed his arms and frowned. "I think we have some serious issues regarding our guests. One that goes beyond accidental injury. Specifically, the fact that we have practically given them free reign over this entire operation!" he suddenly roared causing Gilbert and Feliciano to jump and look slightly concerned. Especially with the vein that was nearly popping out of the German's forehead.

Prussia couldn't help but let a small snicker loose at the image. "Kesese! Wow West, and here I thought you said we needed to stay quiet." Ludwig sent the older man a glare and Gilbert proceeded to pretend not to notice while staring out the window and whistling nonsensically to himself.

" _Preußen_ I would appreciate if you took this more seriously. There is a lot at stake."

"Pssh" Gilbert scoffed, taking the small yellow chick from his head into his hand and beginning to stroke the bird with one of his fingers. "There's a difference between taking things seriously and _looking_ like you're taking things seriously mein bruder." At the confused looks Ludwig and Feliciano were giving him Gilbert smirked, red eyes flashing in excitement. "Gilbird mein awesome freund will you go get me my phone?" the Prussian asked the chick.

With a small 'Piyo' of agreement and a one-winged salute the yellow bird flew off. "I thought I confiscated that? Und I locked it in a cabinet so Gilbird won't be able to get at it" Ludwig grit out between clenched teeth.

Lifting a hand to his mouth in false scandal Gilbert leaned back in his chair and waved his free hand in Germany's face with a haughty smirk. "Oh ye of little faith West! I awesomely taught Gilbird how to pick locks centuries ago! How do you think I keep getting into your liquor cabinet?" Seeing as Ludwig was looking more and more like he would jump and strangle the man before him, Gilbert chose that moment to jump to his feet and place a placating hand on the younger blond's head. Ruffling Ludwig's slicked-back hair slightly. "Don't you worry Lud, let the awesome Prussia take care of everything."

As if on cue, Gilbird chirped loud enough to gather the attention of the three nations present and landed on Prussia's shoulder with a sleek smart phone in his beak that was larger than the bird holding it. "Danke Gilbird" Gilbert thanked before taking the phone and starting to flit through his vast array of apps.

"Ve~ so what do we do?" Feliciano asked timidly, staring up at Prussia with awe after the albino's proud declaration.

Snickering once again Gilbert gave the Italian a thumb's up with his free hand. "Look who's on board! Now Luddie, do you mind calming down for a second so I can explain? I would rather not have to clean up all the brain splatter if your mind -which is slightly less awesome than mine- explodes from the sheer greatness of the genius that is me."

Sighing and letting his head fall in defeat Ludwig forced himself to take deep breaths and calm down before gesturing for Gilbert to continue. "Go on, how have you apparently taken care of everything?" Ludwig urged with some measure of disbelief.

"Hey! No need for that attitude mister! Remember you are talking to the Awesome Prussia!" Gilbert objected, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest in a clear act of posturing.

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Ja ja just get on with it."

"Alright, alright fine." Finally finding the app he had been searching for Gilbert opened up a face-time messaging system which began to issue a dial call. Quickly opening up the window so that the call screen was displayed full screen, the albino then turned to Italy with a slightly nervous look. "How do I look?" he asked urgently.

Feliciano blinked in confusion. "Um… bene?"

"Good? Good… good." Nodding his head as if to convince himself that he could trust Feliciano's assessment, Prussia stood back up straight and cleared his throat while straightening out his uniform and running a hand through his hair in some lame attempt at taming the mess it was in. "Okay! So, I know we agreed that we wouldn't involve any of the other nations right?" he began.

Ludwig frowned, and some of the angry red returned to his face. "Yes, and we did so for a good reason. What did you do Prussia?"

Gilbert laughed nervously. "Calm down. Yeah it was important not to get the others in danger, but that only works if we can actually deal with the problem ourselves. Which clearly we can't if -like _you_ said by the way- we can't trust our own allies. So!" Spinning, Gilbert dramatically lifted a hand to point at the still ringing screen. "I present to you the cavalry!"

The screen kept on dialing.

"Umm-"

"Wait for it!" Prussia cut Feliciano off. After a few awkward seconds where Gilbert refused to drop his dramatic stance, finally the screen opened up to what appeared to be a living room with a jade-eyed brunette sitting at the center. "Ha! About time Liz!"

The woman huffed and pushed her wavy brown hair over one shoulder before turning her nose up at the Prussian. "Like I owe you anything resembling punctuality! Where have you been! I thought you agreed to keep me updated on your situation Gilbert!"

"Ve~ ciao miss Hungary!" Italy inserted himself into the conversation by running up to the phone so that he cut off all others from view. The happy-go-lucky man waved excitedly at the Hungarian who was smiling and waving back.

"Szia Italy! How have you and Germany been? I've been so worried about you!"

"Ahem, pardon me Elizabeta" Ludwig cleared his throat and with a gentle hand pried Feliciano from the front of Prussia's phone. "But this is a very serious situation. I hope you know how dangerous it is for you to get yourself involved and I am personally shocked my brother was willing to take that risk."

Germany's concern was met with two matching snorts from the couple in question. "I can take care of myself just fine Ludwig. I offered my help and Prussia agreed."

"But-"

"No buts! The awesome me was explaining the situation remember?"

Germany sighed and sat back in his seat now with Italy squeezed in next to him even though there was a seat open directly to his right. Ludwig figured that Feliciano hadn't noticed it but didn't push him away either and shifted over to make room. "Then go on. This had better be good Gilbert."

"Ja it's awesome! First of all, Luciano is a prick. No offense Feli, you're nothing like him. So of course it would be stupid to listen to everything he says. That's why I decided we needed our own backup. So I reached out to my girl here-"

"Your _girl_ has a name hülye and she doesn't appreciate being objectified!"

To the astonishment of the two other nations present, Gilbert flinched violently at Hungary's rebuke, pale cheeks staining red in embarrassment. "I mean _Elizabeta_ and asked her to look into our situation with Japan. I also asked China to meet up with her before he jumped ship to keep her up to date. Speaking of which is he there?" the last of this Prussia directed at the screen.

Hungary nodded and turned to face something out of the other nations' view. "China! The others are on the line!" There was the sound of some shuffling and a muffled curse and suddenly the Asian in question appeared squashed next to the Hungarian on the screen.

"China you were part of this as well?" Ludwig asked in shock.

"Of course I was" the Asian retorted. "Like I'm going to trust the rescue of Japan to those Otherworld nations. I happened to agree with Prussia so Ivan and I met up with Hungary and we've been doing some work figuring out where exactly Kiku and Kuro are being held. Oliver wasn't exactly specific when he said Kyoto."

"And…" Germany urged, now more interested in the possible information the others had than the fact that Prussia had blatantly ignored his orders to stop contacting Hungary.

"We know where they are" Elizabeta informed them. "Unfortunately we couldn't get anything specific on where in the building they are, but it's better than searching all of Kyoto."

Hungary then proceeded to delve into the information on security and the kind of personnel present while Germany nodded his head in great interest. This continued with China occasionally adding his own input until Prussia finally ended the talk with a loud clap of his hands. "Okay thanks Liz! That was all I needed, I'll call you later!"

The albino reached for the phone. "Wait Gilbert! There's something else I have to tell you-!"

"Love you!" The Prussian speedily cut the woman off before she could finish speaking, hung up, and pocketed his phone. Ludwig gave his brother a disapproving look.

"Bruder that was very rude. Hungary is not going to be happy with you later" he warned.

Prussia though, ignored the other's reprimand and instead brought a finger to his lips in a signal to be quiet. From the man's unusually serious expression, Germany did as he was asked, and then raised a brow as if to silently inquire what the problem was.

Gilbert lowered his hand. "Listen" he whispered.

There was a faint sound of a phone ringing coming from the front of the plane. Prussia's expression turned suspicious and slightly angry. "Hear that?"

* * *

Siegfried jumped as Luciano's phone suddenly went off. He hadn't even realized he had turned up the sound as he had started flipping through the pictures the Italian had stored there. Most of them were of paintings that Luciano planned to attempt forging during his free time. It was a hobby of his, stealing famous works of art and replacing them with his own recreations. Luciano often bragged about how he was really doing the world a favor because he always improved upon the original in some small way.

But when the ringtone started going off, Siegfried stared down at the unfamiliar number in confusion. He had no idea who this person was. While the German debated whether or not he should answer, Luciano stirred. Blinking awake and pulling himself from Siegfried's side, Luciano started upon realizing that his phone was ringing.

"Give me that!" Snapping furiously at his ally, Luciano snatched his phone away and turned down the volume after a quick glance at the caller ID. Though, Siegfried noted, he did not reject the call. "Che idiota, ingerenza bastardo di un essere umano" the Italian began cursing in his native tongue under his breath as he climbed to his feet. Presumably to answer the call in private.

"Who was that?" Siegfried demanded, suddenly getting to his feet. He was willing to put up with a lot. But Luciano himself had been the one to tell the others not to communicate with anyone outside their immediate circle. So who could Luciano possibly be contacting?

Luciano froze with the phone in hand and stared incredulously at Siegfried from over his shoulder. "No one you need to be concerned over. It's probably a wrong number anyway."

The German simply crossed his arms and stared down at the shorter man disapprovingly. "Then let it go to voicemail" he recommended.

Luciano bristled. "Are you ordering me around Siegfried?" he hissed, stepping up so he was almost nose to nose with the other. "It's my phone I'll deal with the caller however I damn well please."

"Luciano please" Siegfried sighed, daring to place his hands on Luciano's shoulders. "What are you hiding from me? What is with all the secrecy? Talk to me. What did Oliver say to you that day that made you so-" the German was cut off when Luciano suddenly grabbed him by his stained wife beater and pulled him down to eye level so that his glare could pierce directly into Siegfried's soul.

" _Do not_ speak that bastard's name to me" he spat, not releasing his grip.

"Why?"

 _Holy Roman Empire_

At Siegfried's simple question the name that held so much power over Luciano's spirit came back to the forefront of his mind and the Italian didn't even notice as his phone went silent. Eyes widening, Luciano released his grip on Siegfried in favor of sliding his hands to a much softer hold on the man's forearms. With the gentlest of pushes the Italian was able to navigate the much larger German back until he was once again sitting in one of the jet's large first class seats.

"Luciano?" The Italian kept his face turned down and his eyes closed so that Siegfried could not tell exactly what was going through his mind. "Luci-" he cut himself off as Luciano suddenly climbed onto the seat with him, knees pushing against the back of the plush chair as he straddled the German's waist.

Finally meeting Siegfried's searching look, the German was surprised to see his Italian ally with a rare expression of tenderness. Raising one hand to his mouth Luciano quietly removed his glove with his teeth before dropping the garment and letting the bare skin of his palm reach out to cup the side of Siegfried's face. His thumb swept the breadth of the German's cheekbone and Siegfried remained absolutely still. Unwilling to risk breaking whatever mood Luciano had stumbled into. Leaning his head forward so that their foreheads touched, Siegfried let himself melt at the feeling of the man's cool skin on his own and nearly missed when Luciano started to speak.

"Santo… Santo Roma."

The name they did not speak of. Siegfried stiffened beneath the Italian. So that was why. Oliver had a lot of nerve. Even Siegfried wanted to pummel the small Englishman now. Letting his inhibitions fall, Siegfried reached a hand up to caress the hair at the back of Luciano's head and lightly press the smaller male's forehead harder into his own. Luciano did not push him away.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered. "I didn't know. Or I would have killed the Canadian to get to you."

Luciano's remaining hand went up to match his other and he pulled back. Siegfried let his hand fall. "Holy Rome" he began with a tone of finality.

"Ja?"

Luciano used his two hands to tilt Siegfried's head so that the German was staring directly into his eyes. Willing them to compel obedience. "Trust me. And forget that anyone called." Magenta eyes flickered across the German's searching for evidence that his command would be followed through.

"Ja. I don't… even remember why I was upset."

Luciano smiled and stood, leaving Siegfried still frozen in his seat. Lips twitching into more of a smirk, the Italian leaned down and retrieved his previously discarded glove. He tugged it back in place before making sure the rest of his uniform was in perfect condition. "I need to be alone, fetch me when we have started to land."

The German nodded mutely and watched as Luciano wandered off in the direction of the small bathroom at the front of the plane. Once the Italian disappeared, he collapsed against the back of his chair and ran a hand through his mussed hair. "Scheiße."

As soon as Luciano made it to the privacy of the bathroom his calm facade slipped and his lip curled in disgust. Damn that human. Damn Oliver. Damn everyone! He had just proved the Englishman right. Siegfried was so easy to mold. Just a touch, a whisper, a- forget it! It was for his own good. Running a hand over his face in an attempt to clear away the frustration Luciano turned his attention to the phone in his back pocket. Slipping it out, he redialed the number. It only took two rings to get a response.

 _"_ _There you are. I was beginning to wonder-"_

"Sta 'zitto" he hissed, not letting the man finish. "You have a lot of nerve calling again after I didn't answer for a reason. I was nearly caught you idiot."

 _"_ _Now is that any way to greet your President? But regardless, we have bigger issues. This couldn't wait."_ One of Luciano's eyebrows rose in intrigue. The human sounded slightly nervous. Up until now he had always been exceptionally calm and collected to an almost irritating degree.

"Well then, spit it out _President_ Drago."

 _"_ _She's coming."_ Luciano's expression remained unimpressed.

"Who?"

 _"_ _Lilith. She's coming for you."_

"What!?" Luciano flinched at the volume of his own voice and immediately shifted back to a whisper. "I thought you kept my identity a secret?"

He could hear the human click his tongue. _"It's not that hard to puzzle out you know. She's no fool. Who else would I turn to but my own nation? And it's not as if you and the others from Otherworld have been subtle about your presence."_

"Ve, fanculo~."

 _"_ _Oh you do that too."_

"Shut up I'm thinking" Luciano spat, rolling his eyes at the mention of the verbal tic he shared with his counterpart. "Well what is she planning to do? It's not as though you humans have perfected a way of killing nations yet."

 _"_ _Ha, well on the contrary…"_

"What!?" This time Luciano didn't care if he was a bit loud.

 _"_ _Indeed. It seems the cagna has finally succeeded. And guess who her first target is?"_

"Dammit." Luciano resisted the urge to punch the mirror in front of him. He wanted to work off frustration, but not as much as he disliked self-inflicting pain. "I thought you said you could get Walker to control that psychopathic bitch he claims a blood relation to."

The human gave a tired chuckle. _"There's only so much even he can do. Be glad he gave us a heads up. But the good news is she only has one bullet. Manage to dodge that, and you're home free."_

Luciano grimaced. "And how do you suggest I do that Adamo?"

 _"_ _Well that's your problem isn't it?"_

"Bastardo." Not waiting for the man to say anything else, Luciano hung up the phone and let his head hang. This was not good. Very, _very_ not good. He wasn't a bullet dodging nation! Sure he could beat a hasty retreat like it was no one's business but if that woman was actively targeting him there wasn't much he could do.

Unless he could get someone to take a bullet for him?

 _Holy Roman Empire_.

No. He would find another way. One of the reasons why he had made this godforsaken alliance was to ensure that Siegfried got out of this mess alive. That would be meaningless if he had to sacrifice him to save his own life. Not that the German wouldn't do it anyway. And to be honest, that scared Luciano just as much as the thought of a nation-killing weapon being pointed at himself. Glancing down, the Italian noticed that his hands were shaking.

Maybe Kuro? He still didn't like the idea. Kuro and Siegfried were his closest partners. He didn't want to lose either if he had a choice. But he also didn't see any reason for their counterparts to do anything of the sort. With a resigned sigh Luciano took a steadying breath. He would just have to make sure he avoided running into Lilith while they were in Kyoto. Like the plague.

A knock shocked Luciano out of his racing thoughts. "Luciano?" he heard Siegfried call.

Using the mirror to fix his appearance once again, Luciano turned and exited the bathroom. "What is it?" he asked, eyes drifting to the yellow chick that was perched on his shoulder. Luciano recognized it as Gilbird.

"We are about to land. We should take our seats" Siegfried informed him. Luciano nodded.

"Fine fine. Just get Gilbert's tiny cock out of my face."

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, sorry this was so delayed and not even that good. Finals week. But I'm back now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: Language but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

Kiku knew he would only get one shot at this. He had no idea how long he had been locked up but if he didn't manage to make use of his chance now the Asian was sure he wouldn't have another opportunity for a long time. So, forcibly keeping his breathing shallow, he allowed his eyes to remain shut and listened as two humans conversed in Japanese beside his bed. Clearly they didn't realize that he was conscious.

The two humans continued speaking conversationally about this and that and Kiku felt fairly certain that they were not paying the 'sleeping' nation any mind. So he took advantage and silently continued to work at the loose threads of the bindings around his wrists. One was almost completely free.

He had been working on loosening the restraints for as long as he could remember being in this place. However long that was. He realized quickly that the humans had miscalculated the effects of whatever sedative drugs they were providing him with and he was afforded a few brief minutes of consciousness every so often before someone would return to replace the IV and send him back to oblivion.

His fingers kept working on the threads of the straps around his left wrist. He was tempted to simply wriggle the rest of it free, but if he did that no doubt the humans would notice, sedate him, and replace the bindings. He would need to be patient. Kiku stilled as he heard the humans' conversation dwindle down to silence and listened as one left the room with the promise of returning within the hour. Footsteps neared his bed and Japan had to force himself not to hold his breath but continue breathing normally. "Nani?" a had ghosted over his left wrist where he had nearly completely undone the bindings and Kiku cursed in his head.

The human stepped back nervously and Kiku decided it was time to take a risk. Caution be damned. Snapping his eyes open Japan ripped his left arm free of the loosened restraint and used the element of surprise to reach up and grasp the human above him by the the lapels of his white lab coat before pulling him down and smashing his face into the the railing of the hospital bed. There was a loud clang that made Kiku flinch but the human went limp and slumped to the ground. The Asian sighed before slowly forcing himself to sit up for the first time in who knew how long and use his now free hand to remove the IV in his arm and undo the restraint on his right wrist before clumsily sliding out of bed.

Trying to ignore his double vision which was no doubt a lingering effect of whatever sedatives he had been laced with, Kiku worked his way to the other side of the bed and, with much expended effort, managed to lay the out cold human on the bed and redo the restraints before pulling a bed sheet over the body. He breathed a tired sigh of relief that the human did not look to be too injured. He didn't need the extra pain of killing his own citizens.

"Sore da-" he mumbled to himself, unsure of how next to proceed. Getting out of the room would probably be a good idea, he decided. Stumbling over to the only door in the room, Kiku tried the handle.

Locked.

Well wasn't that just his luck. "Mochiron. Of course."

A rough plan quickly forming in his mind Japan pressed himself against the wall beside the single doorway leading into the room that had become his cell. Now he just had to wait.

While waiting for the guard who had promised to return, Kiku tried to think back to the last thing he could remember about his situation. Everything was a blur. The last thing he recalled was a meeting with the other members of the G8. Had something happened? He shook his head. It must have for him to now be locked up by his own countrymen. Kiku had no more time to think. A sound of footsteps echoed from the other side of the locked door and suddenly it swung open. A human in uniform walked in.

Kiku didn't wait for the human to realize that the man in the bed was not his nation. He simply tackled the man to the ground. It was clumsy and certainly not Japan's most skillful attack, but Kiku had next to no energy, so all he could manage was a desperate wrestling match with the human as the two fumbled for the gun the human had drawn. The weapon clattered to the ground as the human lost his grip and both men watched it slide away. From his place on the ground the human threw an elbow in Kiku's direction and landed a hit on the Asian's cheek.

"Chikushō" Kiku cursed as his meager weight was thrown off the human and a hand went up to cradle the side of his face that had taken the blow. The human flipped onto his front and started crawling for the gun. Squinting through the pain, Japan forced himself to once again dive for the human and this time sent a punch towards the human's face. Unfortunately, he must have still been disoriented from his own injury because instead of making direct contact, Kiku's fist simply grazed the human and most of the force was instead sent to the ground. Still, the human howled in pain and his advance was halted.

Ignoring the new pain in his fist, Kiku made a desperate lunge for the weapon. Sprawling onto the ground half over the human and wrapping his hand around the gun. The human landed on top of him and started reaching for the gun but Kiku was quicker and brought the weapon up under the human's chin and shot.

 _BANG!_

Blood splattered against Japan's pale skin and the white floor of his cell before the dead body of the human sprawled over him. For a moment Kiku simply allowed the weight and breathed a sigh of relief before groaning and rolling the body off of him. But of course that was when the pain set in. Biting down on his own hand to stifle the groan he wanted to sound, Kiku breathed hard through his nose and tried to remove himself from the stinging sensation flooding from his core to his extremities. It was just a matter of waiting then and hoping that no one else wandered in. The human's blood on his skin felt like acid. The cost of killing one of his own.

Around thirty seconds later, which felt like an eternity to Kiku, the pain started to fade. With a grunt of effort the island nation climbed unsteadily to his feet. His free hand reached up to press against the throbbing pain in his temple from where the human had struck him and wipe the now dried blood from his face.

Kiku took a step towards the still open door and for a brief moment felt his head spin. He felt as though he had been poisoned. And indeed, by the looks of him it seemed that his countrymen had not spent the time he was in captivity idly. He looked as though he had walked off a battlefield and his arms were strewn with marks that suggested he had been injected with something more than just tranquilizers. Brushing the dark hair of his fringe from his face, Kiku acknowledged that by the length his hair had grown at least a few months had passed in the span of his memory gap.

But regardless, he needed to get out and find out what was happening. As it seemed it looked like he was not safe in his own country. Perhaps he could try and make for the continent. Seek refuge with China. Reaching the door frame, Kiku let his shoulder rest against the grey wall of whatever facility he was in, and started stumbling forward while using the wall for support. Not long after, alarms started ringing, which wasn't much of a surprise.

Kiku lucked out, turning the first few corners without meeting any opposing force. They must have all been drawn to his room once they had discovered him missing and the two men. But that luck ran out soon enough as he turned into another hall only to walk smack into a tall, muscular frame that was no doubt far stronger than he at the moment.

"Ara iyada." Crap.

* * *

"LIZ!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Prussia had nearly jumped out of his skin the moment he and the other nations had exited the jet. There, standing in the middle of the makeshift airfield with arms akimbo in her green military uniform with a frying pan slung through one side of her belt, a sheathed saber on the other, and a pistol strapped to her right thigh. Armed to the teeth, as always. Standing on either side of her were China and Russia.

Said Hungarian huffed and drew her frying pan, flipping it through the air once before grabbing it by the handle and brandishing it threateningly in the albino's direction. "I came with the others to help you stupid! I was going to tell you but you hung up on me!" The infuriated brunette took a swing at the Prussian but Gilbert was quick to dodge and take refuge behind Feliciano who was smiling and waving at Elizabeta without a care in the world.

"Hi Miss Hungary!"

"Hello Italy, it's good to see you again" Hungary smiled sweetly before wrapping the young Italian in a tight hug which the other happily returned.

Prussia poked his head over Italy's shoulder and tried his hand at a kicked puppy look. "Something came up! And what, no hug for me?" Elizabeta glared over Italy's shoulder at Gilbert.

"I don't know if you deserve one." Despite her words, Hungary untangled herself from the bubbly Italian and instead went over to wrap her arms around the taller albino's torso and let her forehead fall against his shoulder. "You're really stupid you know that? Couldn't you just be happy that I came to see you?"

"Kesese! Of course I'm happy. You being here is awesome! I was just surprised is all" Gilbert retorted, returning Hungary's embrace tightly before lifting her up and giving a quick spin. "Now we can kick some human ass together! Like the good old days!"

Hungary took a step back from Gilbert and replaced her hands back on her hips with a smirk. "Just like the good old days when you thought I was a boy and groped me on accident?"

All eyes went to Prussia whose pale cheeks lit up bright red and his shoulders hunched in rare embarrassment. "That… that was on accident. And you didn't even know you were a girl back then either remember!" he objected, averting his eyes from all nations present.

Elizabeta just laughed and slapped the Prussian heartily on the back. "You're so cute when you get embarrassed Prussia" she giggled. "For someone who's friend's with France you are surprisingly shy when it comes to things like that!" Gilbert said nothing to that and just began muttering to himself in German.

All the while, Luciano watched the proceedings with narrowed eyes and barely concealed rage. "Excuse me~" he hissed just loud enough to gather the attention of the nations present. "Will someone please tell me why there are three nations here who were not on the plane?" he demanded, foot tapping irritably on the ground.

Ludwig decided to speak up. "When Yao and Ivan separated from us they went to speak with Elizabeta and prepare for our arrival. Gilbert arranged it and then kept in contact with Elizabeta for the last two months. Admittedly, I only learned about this an hour ago." Ludwig sent a glare in Gilbert's direction and Luciano followed suit.

"I don't appreciate being lied to Gilbert" the Italian hissed, making full use of the short stairway from the jet to the ground giving him a height difference. Squaring his shoulders and lifting his chin so he was looking down his nose at the older nation. Unfortunately for Luciano however, Prussia was not impressed and simply allowed his bright red gaze to do its work in unnerving the other man.

Prussia let an arm drape over Hungary's shoulders and pulled the female nation close. The pair shared a look before turning their backs on the Otherworld nation and starting away. Prussia looked over his shoulder. "Imagine that, neither do I. Come on Gilbird." A chirp was heard from Siegfried's shoulder and the bright yellow chick took flight and nestled back in Prussia hair. Simultaneously dispelling the well of tension that had built up around those present.

Luciano looked like he was itching to tell Siegfried to beat on the Prussian, but restrained himself due to the reaction the act would likely garner.

"Alright enough angst and melodrama aru" China suddenly admonished, flipping his low ponytail over one shoulder and crossing his arms. I had Hong Kong do some work on my behalf while we were with Hungary and he was able to get me instructions on where to find Japan." China held up a slip of paper with what was most likely said instructions.

"Yao is right da? We are all friends here" Ivan decided to add with that unsettling smile of his. Walking shoulder to shoulder, Russia and China started leading the way with Prussia and Hungary following swiftly behind, Ludwig and Feliciano behind them, and Luciano and Siegfried pulling up the rear.

* * *

Hovering outside of one of the compound's cells like some sort of dark wraith, Lilith observed as one of her brother's lackeys as well as one of the Japanese officials present interrogated the 2P Japan whose name she had yet to learn. A scowl twisted on her face. They were going about it all wrong. But then again it was not her place to interfere with how the Japanese dealt with their own personification so she would say nothing. And indeed, she had bigger problems; namely preparation for the arrival of the supposed 'rescue team'. Not to mention her own personal target by the name of Luciano Vargas.

The American let a hand fall to her waist where she kept the pistol carrying the nation-killing bullet. Comforted immediately by the weight she closed her eyes and sighed. Sublime anticipation licked at her soul. This would be it, the first true strike against the nations and she would be the one to deal the blow. And there was nothing that Italian bastard could do about it. Lilith felt her lip curl in disgust, contorting her face even more than the scowl already plastered over her normally neutral expression. Adamo Drago, current President of Italy. She never did like him, and she would enjoy sending his little pet nation into the ground. And should she learn that Adamo had any plans on betraying her and Seth's cause, well then she would just have to send him off as well.

Lilith reached a hand up and brushed her scar. The touch sent a shot of ice down her spine and she shivered. Yes, the time would soon come when they all would have to take responsibility for the paths they chose. And the point of no return would come today-

A jolt of pain followed swiftly by numbness rushed down Lilith's left arm and she swiftly reached out to grip it. Damn it, now of all times. Keeping firm hold on the weakened limb, Lilith turned away from the fruitless interrogation taking place before her and silently made her way back to the room that had been set aside for her since her return to Kyoto. "Ms. Walker" a guard greeted her amicably enough and she returned the courtesy with a bob of the head before ducking in and locking the door behind her. "Damn it, damn it, damn it." Cursing quietly lest anyone outside hear, Lilith rushed to the desk near the corner of the room and with shaking hands pulled open the topmost drawer.

Retrieving the metal case labeled with an orange bio-hazard sign she quickly stripped herself of her jacket and rolled up the sleeve of her blouse before tossing the materials on the desktop. Lilith plopped down on a chair and opened the case. Inside, were the two syringes she had stashed inside of _Python_ on the off chance that she would have to leave the country on short notice. Good thing too apparently. Retrieving one, Lilith momentarily ignored the growing numbness spreading throughout her body and instead stared at her reflection in the glass holding the precious red fluid.

Just the thought of injecting the vital fluid into her own veins disgusted her worse than even if she replaced the vial with heroin or some sort of methamphetamine. " _I would not ask this of you if it wasn't absolutely necessary Lily. Do it for me. For what we are fighting for."_ Remembering Seth's words from the first time she had been compelled to do this, Lilith took a resigned breath and lowered the syringe to her arm before shooting the viscous red fluid within directly into her veins. Immediately, heat rushed through her arm, drowning out the numbness, and engulfed her whole body. God, poisoning herself with that bile should not have felt that good.

Replacing the now empty syringe back into its place, Lilith closed the case and returned it to the drawer before lowering her sleeve once again and sliding her jacket back on. Speaking of which, it was probably a good idea to switch into something with a little more protection for the events to come.

Getting to her feet and striding over to the closet on the opposite side of the room Lilith quickly stripped out of the clothes she was wearing and donned something else instead. Reaching into a closet, she retrieved a dense, long-sleeved shirt of reinforced Kevlar. One of several projects her research team was working on. Thinner and more protective, the shirt was more effective than a bullet-proof vest, but definitely heavier as well. It took her a minute to get used to the added weight before she replaced her clothes and returned to her recently discarded gun.

Swiftly tying up her hair into a pony tail and letting it fall against her back, Lilith rechecked that the magazine holding the Pirithous bullet was properly inserted into her pistol. It was. Letting her eyes slip shut Lilith backed up until her back was pressed against the wall. A moment of serenity passed over her as she allowed the Kevlar around her fragile human skin to envelop her in a cocoon of protection. The liquid fire now rushing through her veins to strengthen her. The weapon at her side to give her power. Like this she was at no one's mercy. Like this she needed no heroes and feared no demons.

A knock sounded outside her door. "Denshi" she called and immediately grimaced at the clear accent in her Japanese. She really needed to work on that. It was embarrassing.

* * *

"So… how are we going to do this?" Gilbert prodded as the collection of nations eyed the building before them. "I mean we can't just walk in, but there's not really a good way of sneaking in either."

Luciano hummed to himself and tapped his chin with a gloved finger. "Perhaps if we found a side entrance. A supply entrance for trucks or something similar" he offered.

"Ve~ what about the air vents?" Feliciano piped up, earning a dark glare from his counterpart.

"That is one of the most idiotic ideas I have ever heard" Luciano spat before eyeing a truck that was driving away from the back of the building. "Air vents, ha! Follow me." Skulking around to the back, giving the building a wide berth, the group eyed a closed loading dock that looked to be, for the most part, deserted. The group approached. "Siegfried do you think you could get that open?"

The German stepped forward and gave the closed rolling door a once over. "Hmm, not by myself" he admitted.

"What about if Ivan, Gilbert, and I help?" Ludwig offered to which Siegfried grunted in assent. The four nations in question stepped up and slid their hand underneath the rubber buffer of the rolling door.

"On three" Siegfried prepped. One."

"Two" Ludwig added with a nod.

"Three!" At Gilbert's call the four quickly pulled up in unison, and the rolling door started raising with a groan of protest. Getting the metal door high enough to rest on their shoulders Ivan grunted and waved the other nations through.

Once the rest of the nations were clear, the Germans, Prussian, and Russian quickly stepped inside and let the door fall shut with a loud clang that had the group flinching. "Okay, that was loud" Gilbert admitted with a frown.

Luciano tsked. "Indeed." Realizing the need to be swift in case a human decided to wander in Luciano clapped his hands, turned, and called the others to attention so that the group formed a loose circle. "We need to move fast and efficiently. Yao, Elizabeta, did you find anything regarding where in the building Kiku and Kuro are?" The two dark-haired nations shook their heads.

"No we didn't" Elizabeta frowned.

China crossed his arms. "We tried looking through the security videos you stole as well aru. But we couldn't find anything that would give us an idea of where in the building either of them are."

Luciano groaned and ran a hand over his face in frustration. "Alright forget that then, we will split up and find them. But we also need to secure a ready means of escape." Holding his chin between thumb and forefinger, Luciano glanced over the nations present before snapping fingers and pointing at the tall Russian. "Ivan, you are probably the least capable of sneaking around unnoticed. You take my counterpart and find some kind of mode of transportation so that we can get to the jet quickly and leave if we are pursued. Once you're done with that you can make sure this exit remains clear. Got that?"

Ivan didn't say anything but his smile grew to a menacing degree. Luciano quietly stepped so that Siegfried was between him and the other nation. "I do not do babysitting well" he finally commented with a sideways glance at Feliciano.

The Northern Italian as well, was looking slightly ill at the prospect. "Ve~ why can't I stay with Germany?"

Luciano frowned at the two reluctant nations. "First of all I need to keep you out of the line of fire idiota" Luciano growled at his counterpart before rounding on Ivan. "And second, just think of it as a game. If he gets shot" the Italian pointed at Feliciano. "You lose."

Russia's eyes sparked with manic glee and he wrapped an arm around Feliciano's shoulders. "Alright. We will have fun then da?" he asked the smaller nation who looked weepy but nodded anyway. Probably too scared to make any more objections. He did keep sending pleading looks to Ludwig though. Luciano waited to see if the German would say anything as he knew Siegfried likely would if the circumstances were reversed.

Ludwig did not disappoint. "You will be fine Feliciano. We will find Kiku and Kuro and return quickly" he assured, making the teary-eyed Italian give a hesitant smile and nod.

"Okay moving on!" Luciano clapped his hands again to break from the moment. He didn't need people getting emotional right before this kind of operation. "While I detest the idea of working with any of you" the native nations glared at the Otherworld nation. "I doubt it would be a good idea to have Siegfried and I go alone. So any suggestions?"

Ludwig frowned and crossed his arms in thought but Gilbert was the first to speak. "I've got an idea. Sieg, Luci, and the awesome me go in one direction and West, Yao, and Liz go the other. We split down the middle." The Prussian pantomimed splitting something in half in emphasis.

"Wait what?" Hungary immediately objected. "Like I trust you not to go and do something stupid like get yourself killed if Ludwig or I aren't there to beat some sense into you!" she shouted vehemently. Fingers twitching near the handle of her frying pan as if she were fighting the urge to smack the albino with it.

Gilbert just laughed. "You worry too much schätzchen, the great Prussia will awesomely dodge anything these humans can throw at me. Kesese! Like a gymnasts doing a floor routine!" The albino once more broke out into hysterical laughter and the other nations rolled their eyes.

Hungary pouted. "Alright just, don't get hurt you stupid Teuton." Prussia snickered and leaned forward to press a quick kiss to the Hungarian's cheek before she huffed and strode out into the hallway.

"She's got the right idea. Let's go before the humans find out we're here. We've dawdled enough already" Luciano spoke up again once the woman had left.

"Ja right. Take care you guys!" the Prussian waved at the remaining two nations who had started after their female companion. "Oh and West" Gilbert called at the last moment causing Ludwig to stop and look back. The albino gave his younger brother a serious look. "Look after Hungary for me okay?"

Germany nodded in complete seriousness. "I will bruder."

* * *

Meeting the Hungarian woman outside the hall, the three nations set off down the right path, keeping an eye out for humans as well as any possible signs of either their Japan or Kuro. For the most part they traveled in silence. A mix of not really wanting to talk and worry that speaking would draw unnecessary attention. As it seemed though, the compound was only lightly guarded considering the fact that it was serving as a prison for not one but two nations. They had only come across four or five humans, the first two scientists and the rest guards. And they had been able to avoid contact with all of them.

"I wonder why there aren't more people around?" Ludwig finally verbalized causing China and Hungary to both nod in agreement.

"Well you know what they say about looking a gift horse in the mouth" Hungary remarked.

"She's right. But it's a little too late for that aru" Yao whispered, waving his fellow two nations over to where he was peeking around the corner of another hall. Glancing around, the other two could see several armed guards rushing about. "Do you think the others were discovered?" he queried.

"I would think there would be more alarms if that were true" Ludwig pointed out.

"True" Hungary agreed. "But that doesn't mean something else might be drawing attention." Not a second later of course, loud alarms started sounding all around them. The nations clapped hands over their ears from the sudden noise. "What did you say about alarms?" Hungary half-shouted to Germany.

"We need to move aru!" Yao shouted before turning opposite where they had seen the guards running and heading in the opposite direction. They veered off several different turns trying to avoid the sounds of guards rushing this way and that. "Here, I have a good feeling about this direction!" Making a sharp right, China raced off. Right into Kiku.

"Ara iyada" the Japanese man muttered while trying to regain his balance.

"Kiku! You escaped!" Yao shouted excitedly before wrapping the shorter man in a tight hug.

Kiku looked quite shocked and very uncomfortable with the sudden contact. "Ah- China-san please let go" he begged quietly until his fellow Asian released him. Regaining his composure, he then noticed the other two nations present. "Doitsu-san, miss Hungary, you came as well?"

Ludwig nodded. "Ja, we came to rescue you but it looks like you did half the work for us." Kiku nodded and tried to take a step, but faltered in his weakened state. Yao was quick to catch him.

"Are you okay aru? You look awful."

Japan nodded his head but leaned into the older man's support. "Hai, yes. I just… need a moment."

"Well don't push yourself" Hungary chided softly. "Let Yao help you. We need to get back to Russia and Italy and then wait for the others so we can get out of here." The male nations nodded in agreement and China slung one of Japan's arms over his shoulders and reached around the shorter man's torso to help support him. That done, he then started following Ludwig and Elizabeta back in the direction they came from.

* * *

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Luciano fumed from where he followed behind Gilbert with Siegfried busy taking up the rear.

"Kesese! Not a clue!" the Prussian laughed as he turned another corner after a quick peek to see if there were any guards. "Besides it's not like _you_ do so quit whining."

Luciano clenched his jaw and bit back a few choice words he would have liked to spout at the albino. "I hardly think aimlessly wandering is-" the Italian was cut off as Gilbert stopped in his tracks and clapped a hand over Luciano's mouth. The Northern Italian fumed, face heating up, before ripping the hand away from his mouth. "How dare you-!"

"Sssh" Prussia hissed with a finger over his lips for emphasis. Silently jerking his head in the direction of the next juncture of the building they had reached. Luciano raised a brow and slowly glanced around the bend.

Standing there were two armed humans guarding a metal doorway with a small window through which Luciano could see inside. Within the room he could easily pick out Kuro as well as two humans. One of which was wielding a katana. "Fanculo" Luciano cursed. "We need to move quick or we'll be hauling a dead body out of here."

Siegfried nodded. "Okay then, Gilbert and I will take the guards. You get through the door and stop the human." Luciano retrieved a knife from his belt and nodded.

Prussia stepped up beside Siegfried. "Right then, let's go!" Without further ado, Gilbert and Siegfried rushed from their hiding place and rushed the guards. Both humans of course lifted their rifles and took aim at the nations but the Prussian and German were quick to duck past the initial gunfire and close the distance. Gilbert, being the swifter of the two, got there first.

Grabbing the human's rifle by the barrel, he thrust the weapon upwards with both hands and sent a knee into the man's exposed torso. The guard gasped as the air rushed from his lungs and his finger slipped, sending more bullets rocketing uselessly into the ceiling. Gilbert flinched slightly at the sudden noise but didn't halt in his attack. He finished the human off by taking advantage of his weakened state and ripping the gun from the man's hands before sending a bullet into his head.

Siegfried meanwhile, disposed of his human even quicker. Avoiding the man's first shots, the German simply reached out with both hands and grabbed the human's head before pulling it down to meet the knee he was raising. With a crack the human went limp and collapsed dead on the ground.

Luciano watched all of this, and the moment both Germanic countries were engaged he rushed the door. It was unlocked, probably because of the added security and the two men inside. One human, the unarmed one, gasped and backed up in fright from the nation's sudden appearance. Luciano briefly took note that the man appeared American but paid little more attention as he was instead focused on the clearly Japanese man who had a katana held over the neck of his assassin.

Luciano quickly let the knife in his hand fly just as the human had lifted the katana to strike. The blade impaled itself through the man's throat and the human let the blade he was wielding fall harmlessly to the ground before grabbing at his neck and making horrible choking noises.

Hearing the sound of the weapon striking the ground, Kuro's closed eyes shot open. "Luciano" the red-eyed nation gasped in shock. Gaze focused directly on the last person he probably expected to see in that hellhole.

Luciano didn't bother with a response other than a quick nod. "Siegfried, the American" he ordered, rightly assuming that the German had finished with his last victim. Eyes not leaving the victim of his knife, Luciano continued to watch the Japanese official choke on his own blood as Siegfried stepped out from behind him and caught the arm of the American who had finally removed an unused gun from his belt.

Snatching the man's wrist holding the gun, Siegfried twisted, earning a sharp crack indicating that the human's bone was broken. Ignoring the man's wail of pain, Siegfried pulled the human closer and grabbed the back of his head with his free hand before smashing it into the wall. Leaving a mess of blood and brain matter behind. Once that was dealt with, the German turned to his bound ally. "Kuro" he gasped in a swirl of emotions ranging from shock to relief.

Not wasting any more time, Siegfried rushed over and started ripping at the restraints around the Asian's wrists and ankles while Luciano strode over and calmly kicked the human with the Italian's knife in his neck onto his back. Only once he was assured that the human was dead, did he then bend down and retrieve his knife from the man's throat. Wiping the blood off on the human's suit before returning it to its place.

"Are you alright?" Siegfried asked Kuro once all the restraints had been removed. The island nation in question simply grunted and slowly tried to get to his feet. When this proved increasingly difficult, the assassin eventually sighed and took the hand Siegfried proceeded to offer him for support. Once standing, Kuro then forcibly straightened himself before turning to the dead official sprawled near his katana.

"You look like shit" Luciano mentioned with a measuring glance over Kuro's beaten form. The Asian simply glared at the other before bending over and collecting his sword from the ground. "Just an observation" the Italian muttered at the silent threat.

"Here" Siegfried stepped up and grabbed the discarded sheath from the ground and handed it over to Kuro who accepted with a grateful bow of his head. He quickly sheathed the katana and strung it through the belt at his hip.

Once that was done the Asian met the eyes of his two allies. "You both took your time" Kuro muttered. Luciano simply snorted in response.

It was at that moment that Prussia stepped in with his new rifle at the ready. "You guys ready yet?" he asked, his back to the group and still watching the outside for any backup that might flood their way. "Someone must have heard all the shooting outside. We gotta move and quick." Kuro's eyes locked on the Prussian in surprise, recognizing Sigmund's counterpart and suddenly wondering where he was exactly. The Asian rounded on Luciano with a questioning stare even as he took the black uniform Siegfried had collected from the ground for him.

"Explain" Kuro demanded in that curt tone of his. He slid into his black uniform coat, leaving the buttons undone so it hung loose over his shoulders and did not disrupt his bandages or the wounds underneath.

Luciano grimaced. "Now is not the time. We need to get out of here before-." Alarm bells started going off.

"Scheiße. Run now, talk later. Let's go!" Gilbert rushed outside and started looking around for any humans headed their way.

Luciano grit his teeth and tensed. Gesturing for Siegfried to help Kuro, he spoke as the German moved to support the struggling Asian. "As much as I hate to agree with him. We need to get out of here. We have people waiting for us at an exit. Now come on." The Italian turned to exit the room.

"Wait" Kuro protested. Luciano turned to look over his shoulder. "Honda… Kiku" he gasped, still recovering energy. "He is here."

Luciano gave a quick nod. "I know. But that is hardly our concern. Right now we just need to get out of here. We have others looking for your counterpart. They can settle things on their own."

Kuro grimaced. Pushing himself from Siegfried's grasp, the Japanese assassin drew his katana and pointed it in the Italian's direction. "No. We find him. He is… responsible." Kuro flinched at his own inability to describe what he had learned. That somehow, his counterpart was tied to whatever had landed him in this mess.

Luciano stared down the length of the silver blade pointed at his face to the man holding it. They didn't have time for this. If Lilith was somewhere in the building it was only a matter of time until she got involved. With a single finger, Luciano pushed the point of the blade away. Wincing as the sharpened point bit into the skin of his finger. "Fine" the Italian sighed. Kuro nodded in satisfaction before slowly lowering his weapon.

* * *

Alarms started blaring and Lilith jumped to her feet from where she sat with two other Japanese officials. Eyes narrowing, she retrieved her handgun and pulled back the slide. "If you'd excuse me gentlemen. It seems you have a breach in security." Not waiting for the men to respond, Lilith brushed past them and walked out into the hallway.

Time to see just how effective these bullets were.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this is a bit rough again. Next chapter will wrap up Japan's rescue.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: Language but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

People had been told that the sunny Spanish beach needed to be cleared due to some sort of accident. Though of course that was a blatant lie in order to grant a few visiting nations the privacy they desired. Not that the people running the beach really had a choice in the matter. If they hadn't done as asked there most likely _would_ have been an accident. A bloody one. And as such across the entirety of the yellow sands there was almost nothing to mar the view. Except for two specks resting near each other. One black, and the other a reddish-yellow.

There, sitting in a comfortable beach chair shaded heavily by a grey and black striped parasol and currently reading out of a large and very old-looking book, was a pale albino Prussian. Sigmund had made doubly sure that his vulnerable skin was completely shaded from the sun, and had taken the extra precaution of wearing sunglasses and sunscreen even under his overly wide umbrella. To Alejandro it kind of defeated the purpose of going to the beach.

"Why did you even want to come here Sigmund?" To the left of the Prussian, laying out over a red and yellow beach towel in nothing but swim trunks was a tall Spaniard with shoulder length curly brown hair that was tied back loosely with a red ribbon. At the man's words, Sigmund glanced up from his book and gave his friend a questioning stare from behind his dark-tinted glasses.

Alejandro shifted to a sitting position. "I mean, you show up and suggest a vacation for just the two of us. Then when I finally agree to go with you to the beach you spend the entire time in the shade. What gives?"

"..." Sigmund shrugged and turned back to his book.

"Right, thanks. _Very_ informative amigo" the Spaniard muttered before flopping back onto his towel face up. Alejandro let his eyes slip shut and loosed a contented sigh. "Well, you go on reading your bad poetry. I'll just be here." Glaring up at the bright sun, Alejandro moved one of his arms from where it lay propping up his head up to shield his face from the bright light. "Honestly, where's Flavio when you need him?" he muttered quietly to himself. As much as the Spaniard hated to admit it, his prickly little Italian did always manage to liven up the mood whenever he got together with his depressing friends. Not to mention the blond seemed to have garnered a strange sort of friendship with Sigmund in particular that never ceased to both amaze and confuse him.

Spain would have been happy to let that be it, but Sigmund had other ideas. The Spaniard sat up quickly when a pile of wet sand, compacted much like a snowball, exploded in his face. Alejandro cursed and spluttered as he attempted to wipe most of the small granules from his face and glared in Sigmund's direction. "Que demonios!?"

From where he remained sitting under the parasol, Sigmund had a frown plastered over his face and held up a whiteboard. Pointing angrily at what he had written. ' _Goethe is a great poet!'_ Alejandro snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Okay fine. Whatever you say. I was never one for lyrists." Both men turned to face the ocean and listened quietly to the rolling waves. "What kind of things does he write?" Alejandro finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

Sigmund looked over his sunglasses at his Spanish friend who had turned his gaze from the water to the Prussian himself. Sigmund looked down to the page he was reading and then put marker to whiteboard. After scrawling something that caught his eye, Sigmund held it up for his friend to read.

Alejandro's eyes roved over the words. "That's dark amigo."

The Prussian's lips briefly twitched upwards in a smirk before setting the board down and going back to his reading as Alejandro stood up to go for a swim in the waves. Maybe to the Spaniard the words seemed dismal, but Sigmund liked to think of it as bittersweet. It acknowledged the bad but made certain the reader knew of the good as well. It all depended on where you chose to focus.

* * *

"Come _on_ slow pokes!" Gilbert shouted back at the three nations trailing behind him. Well, just two of the three really. True to form, Luciano was standing right at his back, throwing knife in hand, and looking ready to bolt at the first sign of imminent threat.

"Would you quit shouting idiota! Or are you trying to lead them to us!" said Italian shouted back at the albino who was leaning over a corner with his rifle prepped and ready.

Gilbert leaned back from his position and gave the other man a blank stare. "Really? With all the noise you think it matters if we shout a little!? I can barely hear myself!"

Luciano glared as Siegfried and Kuro finally caught up with the other two. "He has a point" the German admitted with a sheepish look. Fully expecting the frustrated smack to the back of the head he received in response.

Prussia once again turned back from the corner and leaned back to he was flush against the wall. The other three nations looked to him for his assessment. "Okay, there's a group of five a few meters down the hall. We need to get across but with how wide the intersection is it'll take Kuro at least ten seconds." The Asian in question frowned at the implication that he was the weak link but said nothing because it was true.

"What about if I carry him?" Siegfried asked.

Gilbert gave it some thought and then smirked. "Ja, that ought to do it. Do you think you could carry him the rest of the way too? It would really speed us along." The German nodded and then turned his back to Kuro and crouched. Motioning for the dark-haired assassin to climb on his back.

"This is undignified" the Asian grumbled, but climbed on and let his arms wrap around Siegfried's shoulders regardless. Once the pair were settled, Prussia turned on Luciano.

"Okay, since Siegfried won't be able to do anything as long as he's carrying Kuro you're going to have to take up the rear" he informed the shorter man.

Luciano blanched. "What? No!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes at the expected cowardice. "Gottverdammt dummkopf, just man up already. I'll take out three of the guards, you get the last two." Not waiting for further argument, Prussia rushed out from the corner and opened fire on the group of humans waiting down the hall. Easily catching them off guard and taking out the three he had promised before reaching the opposite side with Siegfried and Kuro safely on his heels.

Not wanting to be left behind, Luciano swallowed his fear and rushed out after them. Pulling two knives from his belt and sending them across the hall and into the heads of the two humans remaining from Prussia's initial assault. The pair did manage to get a few shots off, but none struck the Italian. Luciano made it to the other side unscathed, though a cold sweat was now pouring down his forehead and his hands were shaking. Breathing deeply to try and calm himself down, Luciano tried to burn the albino with his eyes. "Don't _ever_ make me do that again" he hissed.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "No promises." Seeing that the group had regained its breath, the Prussian turned his back and started jogging away, with the others following close behind.

Luckily for the four of them, and possibly more so for Luciano, the humans they came across from then on were few enough in number that Gilbert had no need to rely on Luciano to help protect them. Prussia even let out a laugh as they entered the area where they had last seen the other half of their rescue team.

"Awesome guys! We're almost-" _SMACK!_

The Prussian's premature jubilation was cut short as a cast iron skillet made contact with the side of his head, sending the albino careening into the wall.

"Oops. Sorry Gil!" wielder of said pan called out as she, Ludwig, Yao, and a very tired-looking Kiku appeared from around the corner.

"Bratpfanne schwingender hure!" Prussia cursed loudly, gripping his now aching head with one hand while the other kept hold of his weapon.

"Preußen, that is no way to speak to or of your girlfriend" Ludwig scolded lightly. Still sympathetic to his brother because he had witnessed the terrors Elizabeta could perform with her frying pan and knew it must hurt a lot.

Said Hungarian held her weapon of choice close to her chest and had the decency to look repentant for the blow she had delivered. "Sajnálom Prussia, I just saw the rifle and went for it" she admitted.

Gilbert shook his head, dispelling the last of the stars in his vision, before forcing out a smirk. "Ah it's okay Liz. No harm done. You know, because I'm so awesome!" The Prussian stood up tall and puffed out his chest to add to the effect of his boast.

Hungary tried to stifle her giggle, but couldn't help at least finding some amusement in her boyfriend's antics. "Okay then, it looks like we are all together so let's get out of here before more humans show up" the brunette advised, flipping her pan.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"Well speak of the devil" China sighed, taking up a fighting stance. From their position near the center of a hall, soldiers appeared on either end, blocking off the nations from any path of escape.

"Yao-san." From his place where Siegfried had set him on the ground, Kuro removed his katana and tossed it in the older nation's direction. The Chinese man caught the sword and quickly drew it.

"Xièxiè" he thanked the Otherworld nation before joining Ludwig and Siegfried taking up a defensive position around both of the Japanese personifications.

Kuro nodded in acknowledgement. "I expect that back and in perfect condition" he muttered, though the other either didn't hear or ignored him.

Prussia and Hungary took up the other side and Luciano lingered somewhere between the two sets of fighters, making sure that he was protected along with the nations they had rescued. For a minute everything remained absolutely still. And then the humans started firing.

The first shot was directed at Hungary, who swiftly deflected the bullet with a swing of her frying-pan, sending it right back and into the chest of the human who had attacked her. "That the best you've got boys?" she goaded. The humans seemed to take offense to that. Both sides started rushing towards the nations who proceeded to race back with equal ferocity.

Firing into the rush of oncoming soldiers, Gilbert cursed as after only taking down two of their attackers he pulled the trigger only to realize he was out of bullets. Reacting quickly, he tossed the rifle at one soldier to knock him off balance and threw a punch. "Hey Liz! I'm out, can you help me out here?" he shouted in the direction of the female nation at his side who was busy ducking around the humans trying to surround her and smashing their heads in with her frying pan.

"Sure, gun or sword?" she queried as the pair momentarily brushed back to back before the brunette launched herself at another human.

"Sword. Counting bullets is so unawesome" Gilbert responded, ducking behind a human and grabbing him by the back of his shirt. "Incoming!" Sending the man forward with a well-placed kick, the human tumbled away from Prussia and directly towards Hungary who held her pan aloft like a batter at the plate and made a perfect swing to the man's face.

Forcing another human away with a high kick to the face, Elizabeta drew her curved Szabla and tossed it in the albino's direction. "Catch!" Gilbert caught it in one hand and in a fluid sweep drew out the blade before lowering into a fighting stance. Standing shoulder to shoulder with Hungary they faced the remaining half of the humans who were attacking from their side of the hall. The soldiers looked frightened as they took in the beaten forms of their comrades sprawled around the two nations.

"Come and get some arschloch" the Prussian provoked the group with a smirk.

In the meantime Yao was busy pulling Kuro's katana from a human soldier's chest before looking up to see that he, Siegfried, and Ludwig had successfully defeated the last of the humans from their half of the hall. The older nation breathed a sigh of relief. "Is that the last of them aru?"

"On this side" Ludwig confirmed. The Asian nodded and turned to face the other side of the hall where Prussia and Hungary stood prepared to take on the next wave of attackers.

"Okay, you and Siegfried grab Kiku and Kuro. Gilbert! Hungary! Forget them, this way!" he dictated with a wave of his hand. The younger nations moved quickly to follow his orders, with both German nations slinging one of their injured companions on their backs, Luciano trailing right behind them, and Hungary quickly grabbing Gilbert by the back of his uniform and hauling him away. The Prussian whined at being pulled from the fight but turned and started to jog at the brunette's side regardless.

* * *

"Ms. Walker I really must protest. We'll handle this, we can't risk you getting yourself hurt or worse" the Japanese official tried once again to politely urge Lilith back into the safety of her room. Unfortunately for him she was not to be deterred and simply brushed passed him.

"I can assure you that your concern is unnecessary" she remarked, while striding quickly through the halls towards one of the security rooms. She tried the handle but it was locked. "Open it" she demanded curtly, looking over her shoulder at the other man.

The Asian opened his mouth as if to protest, but at the expression of cold hatred in the American woman's eyes he instead gulped and nodded. Producing a set of keys the man unlocked the door and allowed Lilith inside. The dark-haired woman then started methodically scanning the different screens until she found what she was looking for. A group of eight nations were running down a hall with several soldiers in pursuit. And at the center of the group, was Luciano. Lilith smirked with grim satisfaction. "There you are" she whispered dangerously before scanning the other screens to try and anticipate the path they were taking. Once she had an idea of where the nations were likely heading she rounded on her escort.

"What security measures does this facility have in the case of emergency or contamination?" she queried.

The man startled at her sudden question but quickly stumbled into an answer. "W-we have security doors spread out periodically throughout the facility. They can only be opened with a top-level clearance card" he held up his own as an example. The American nodded.

"Where and how are they activated?" she continued questioning without skipping a beat.

The man moved to the wall of screens and gestured at a glass covered lever that looked like an orange fire alarm. "The quarantine protocol is activated by pulling this, and the screens with an orange circle in the corner are the locations of the doors." This time he pointed at the screens where Lilith could see several that had the small orange circles the man spoke of.

Lilith's smirk grew to bone-chilling proportions. "Perfect." Quickly plucking the card from the man's hands she walked up to the quarantine alarm and sent her elbow into the glass, shattering it.

"Ms. Walker you can't just-" Lilith silenced the now irritating man with a left-handed punch to the face which sent the man to the ground unconscious. Turning her attention back to the security monitors, Lilith let her hand rest over the orange lever and watched the nations making their escape. Observing carefully to time her move just right. She watched as the female nation shot forward to help one of the Germans dispose of a soldier and the albino lag behind to kill the man pursuing them from behind. Luciano was between the Germans and the Prussian. They turned a corner.

 _Now._

She pulled the alarm.

* * *

The nations skid to a halt as a new alarm started. This time accompanied by flashing lights. "Oh great, now what?" Luciano groaned.

"That sounds like a quarantine alert" Kiku informed them from his place on Ludwig's back.

"A what?" said German asked.

Japan looked confused. "It's an emergency procedure in case of bio-hazard contamination. But I don't understand why they would activate it?" As if in answer, a loud groaning could be heard reverberating throughout the halls. Down the passage behind them, the group watched a sturdy-looking sliding door begin to lower towards the ground to seal the hall. "Oh" Kiku muttered dumbly. "That's why."

"RUN!" Prussia shouted and the rest turned on their heels and started down the hallway now at greater speed than they had been going at previously. The albino quickly caught up with Luciano as the two ran shoulder to shoulder behind the pair of Germans carrying their Japanese allies.

The eight turned a corner towards a hall leading towards where Ivan was waiting with Feliciano, periodically ducking whenever they came across a lowering door. They made a few more turns when another door started slowly sliding down in front of their path that would lead directly to their exit. "Run for it aru!" China shouted from the front of the group, picking up his speed. Sprinting across a juncture of two hallways Yao easily made it, passing the threshold of the door without even having to duck. He was followed soon after by the German pair who crouched and passed the door with their Japanese charges unscathed.

The remaining trio hurried to follow their friends, Hungary leading the pair of male nations at her heel. But as they began to pass the intersection, Prussia noticed soldiers appear down one end. "Luciano look out!" Grabbing the speedy Italian by the back of his uniform Gilbert hauled the frightened nation back to his side of the hall just as bullets whizzed past where the smaller male had been moments before. Elizabeta too, dodged the gunfire, diving to the opposite end of the hall towards the door. She pressed her back to the wall and sent the pair a worried look.

"Gil hurry!" Hungary shouted, waving her hands frantically for them to cross before it was too late. But by that point the door was over halfway closed. He stepped up and looked across the gap at Elizabeta who looked like she was trying to keep panic at bay in her jade eyes.

Gilbert shook his head. "Liz move it!" Prussia urged from where he stood, jerking his head in the direction of the door. He also kept Luciano pressed protectively against the wall with one hand. At Hungary's pained expression his stern face softened. "We'll find another way. I promise. Now GO!" Giving a determined nod, Hungary quickly complied, turning and running towards the swiftly closing door. When she got close enough the Hungarian dove, sliding skillfully under the door feet first just as it touched down to the ground.

Seeing that Elizabeta had made it, Prussia smirked and turned to his Italian charge. He didn't look good. The Italian's eyes were wide with panic and fear as he stared straight forward, not even registering the albino before him. Gilbert growled in frustration, realizing that the younger man would be of no use at all. Placing his hands on the Italian's shoulders Prussia forced Luciano to make eye contact with him. "Stay here" he demanded before drawing the sword he had received from Hungary and stepping out into the hall where the soldiers continued to advance on them.

There were only two, and Gilbert disposed of them quickly. The first of them shot, aiming at the Prussian's head. But his intent was so obvious to the seasoned warrior that the albino was able to easily deflect the bullet with a sweep of his borrowed blade. Moments later he closed the distance, stabbing the man straight through the chest before he could manage another shot. Not wasting time, Gilbert then stepped around the soldier, deftly pulling the now bloodied sword out as he went and then slashing the other man across the chest deep enough to kill almost instantly.

When that was done and Prussia was assured both men were dead, he then turned and hurried back to Luciano, sheathing the blade as he went. Unfortunately, Luciano wasn't looking much better. Pale, beneath his naturally tan skin, and shaking slightly. Gilbert figured the man was going into shock as he realized that his steadfast German ally would not be able to help him now. The albino sighed. It looked like he wasn't going to be getting much help. "Calm down Luciano" he consoled with a hand on the Italian's shoulder before grabbing the man's wrist and swiftly tugging him away. For a few moments Luciano simply allowed himself to be dragged around by the albino, who looked like he was trying to find another path to where they had been cut off from the others. "Verdammt! There has to be a way" Gilbert cursed, before pulling the pair of them down another hall.

"What's the use?" Luciano finally muttered, dull fuchsia eyes cast downwards in defeat. "We're trapped." Prussia came to an immediate halt. Catching the Italian off guard so that he crashed into the man's back. Looking up in irritation, Luciano was unprepared to meet fuming crimson eyes and a deadly glare.

Gilbert dropped the other man's wrist and instead reached for the collar of Luciano's tan uniform. Using it to shove the smaller man against the wall. "Are you really going to give up that easily?" he demanded angrily.

The Italian's eyes widened a bit in shock before narrowing in rage. " _Let. Go_ " he seethed.

Prussia snorted. "Not likely. Now listen here and listen good you stuck up little shit!" The Otherworld nation unconsciously gulped in fear at the Prussian' aggressive attitude. "I don't give a flying fuck about your assessment of the situation. If you want to just give up fine. But do it on your own goddamn time. I have the love of my life to get back to and a little brother to look out for so I don't have the time to deal with your crap!"

Luciano continued to glare at the albino, though a small iota of admiration did filter through slightly at the Prussian's resolve. He could see why Germany idolized him so much. Perhaps saw why Siegfried still thought the world of his own older brother who was by Luciano's standards next to useless. Still though, Luciano raged at the man's audacity to treat _him_ with such impunity. "Why?" he ground out through clenched teeth.

Prussia arched a silver brow. "Why what?"

Luciano sneered at the other. "Why did you bother pulling me out of the way? Why protect me? You don't give a damn about me, just like I don't give a damn about you. Why not let me get shot and run off with the Hungarian?" As irate as he was, the Italian was also curious for an answer. He honestly didn't take the narcissistic albino for the charitable type.

Gilbert's angry expression intensified and he leaned forward slightly so that the Italian would be unable to look from his fiery red eyes. "Are you stupid or something?" he questioned the other man. "Your life and well-being are tied to Feliciano's. You get hurt, so does he. So yeah, you're right. I don't like you. I think you're scum and I think Siegfried would be better off free from your influence and your shit. But I care about Feli, and about what he means to my bruder. So I'm going to protect you not because I want to protect _you._ But because I want to protect them. We clear?"

When Luciano said nothing but seemed to gain some color back into his cheeks Prussia slowly released his uniform. "Now" he started in a much calmer tone. "If everything's clear and we're done having your little pity party let's go." Turning on his heel, Gilbert raced off and Luciano followed swiftly after.

They made good time though neither had much knowledge of where they were going or if they were even getting any closer to an exit. They managed to avoid most contact with other soldiers thanks to the barriers and those they did face Prussia was able to take down with relative ease.

"Some of the doors are up" Luciano noted offhandedly as they passed through an empty hall.

Gilbert grunted in acknowledgment. "I wonder who lifted them? And why?"

Luciano frowned in thought. "The doors cut off a lot of access. They could be trying to find us." The pair entered a side room that looked suspiciously like a break room if the comfortable couch across from a kitchenette and small dining table were of any indication.

"Hmm" Prussia hummed in thought. "I would think the others would make a more straightforward target. We're kind of trapped like rats in a maze you know?" the ex-nation pointed out with a shrug.

 _Unless they had reason to target us specifically_. The thought passed through Luciano like a sheet of ice down his spine. But he kept the thought silent as the pair reached another door at the end of the room. "Cross fingers. If my awesome sense of direction is right this might get us a bit closer to the… others." The Prussian's words dwindled to silence as he opened the door only to be met with the sight of three individuals several meters ahead and opening another of the barriers with what looked like a key card.

The humans must have either heard the albino's utterance or the pair of nations opening the door because no sooner had the two entered the hall that they turned to stare. Two were ordinary soldiers like the rest they had come across. But the third made Luciano fill with dread. Dark ponytail falling from her shoulder to swish at her back, Lilith's navy eyes widened as she caught sight of the two nations. Her lips twisted up in a dangerous smirk. "Found you~" she intoned with dark pleasure as she slid the key card back into the pocket of her jacket and started stalking towards the pair.

Luciano flinched at the sound of the American's voice and instinctively stepped back. Fingers twitching as they silently longed to reach out and grasp the cuff of Siegfried's uniform coat for comfort. "L-Lilith" he stuttered. Prussia frowned and looked between the Italian nation and American human questioningly before drawing the curved sword at his hip. Brandishing it threateningly towards the encroaching female. Luciano grabbing his shoulder. "What are you doing idiota! We need to run, not fight!"

Prussia shrugged the Italian off. "What we _need_ is that key card she's got. That's our only way to get back to the others" he hissed back, though apparently not quietly enough for Lilith to miss.

"Oh I'd like to see you try" she goaded before reaching down to let her fingers brush against the gun at her hip.

Luciano's eyes zeroed in on the weapon the instant she reached for it. Remembering Adamo's warning he reacted instantly, whipping out a throwing knife and launching it in the direction of Lilith's face with as much force as the nation could muster.

Gilbert witnessed the Italian's aggressive attack with more than a little surprise. Shocked that the up until then cowardly nation would have it in himself to take the first strike with such clear intent. But it all amounted to nothing regardless as, much to all present's surprise, the hand Lilith previously had reaching for her gun snapped upwards and caught the blade mere centimeters from her face. Moving with reflexes Gilbert hadn't thought normal humans capable of.

Lilith too, seemed surprised, gasping in shock along with the two men at her sides who were staring at her with a mix of fear, awe, and relief. Slowly, as if still reeling from her own reaction, she released the grip her hand had on the blade and let the cold metal drop to the ground, bloodied by the cut it had made on her palm.

"Well" she muttered, jolting all present out of their stunned reverie. "That was unexpected."

Probably not realizing that he had stepped in front of Gilbert so the Prussian was no longer protecting him, Luciano breathed a ragged breath in disbelief. "How did you do that strega!" he demanded.

Lilith arched a brow. "Not sure. But…" Not bothering to finish her sentence, Lilith turned and struck the human to her right. Clipping him across the chin at just the right angle to send him to the ground unconscious. Not skipping a beat she then turned and sent a spinning high back kick at the other so that he joined the first. "Either way I can't be letting rumors spread" she finally finished, making an attempt at brushing a few strands of flyaway that had come loose from her ponytail out of her face. "Now for you two."

Prussia took the last sentence as a challenge and wasted no more time dwelling on the woman's strange actions. Instead he charged forward, swinging Hungary's sword. "Prussia wait!" Luciano called after him. Though it was to little avail as the albino had already closed the distance. Swearing in his native tongue, Luciano raced after him.

Lilith cursed and lunged away from the attack, barely dodging the full strike and feeling her protective body armor catch on the blade. She went to reach for the gun but had to give it up again as Prussia continued to attack her. Forcing the human to focus all her efforts on continuously dodging the blade. That being said though, she was less than successful. Though none of the albino's strikes drew much blood, the sword's edge managed to slice at her body armor, nicking the fragile skin beneath here and there. She growled as the albino continuously thwarted her attempts to reach for her gun.

Gilbert smirked at Lilith's obviously growing frustration. "Not so tough now are you sweetheart" he mocked. Red eyes flashing merrily. Lilith seethed and, in a momentary lapse in judgement, allowed the albino to strike her in the side. Forcing the reinforced Kevlar to take the majority of the blow Lilith felt the Prussian's blade cut deeply into her side, though not deep enough to be life threatening. Still she had to bite her lip to quell the cry of pain that wanted to escape her throat.

But her sacrifice did get her close enough that she was able to reach out with one hand to grab the nation's sleeve on the arm that was holding the blade before pulling herself free of the sword and stepping forward. Tugging on the arm trapped in her grasp she pulled the taller man slightly off-balance before stepping inward so her hip brushed the front of the albino's waist. Letting her free arm slide under his tricep she crouched down for a split second before simultaneously standing, leaning forward, and throwing her hip. Sending the ex-nation flying over her shoulder to land on his back with a grunt.

Breathing hard from the effort, Lilith smirked as she watched Prussia groan. Momentarily distracted by her victory, she didn't notice as Luciano caught up to them and slammed her aside with his shoulder. Sending the woman tumbling into the wall. Not caring to see how quickly she was recovering, Luciano quickly ran to Gilbert's side and grabbed his arm to unceremoniously pull him to his feet. "Alright you had your fight now let's go stupid! I need you to protect me and you can't do that if get your ass beat up by a human."

Still dazed from getting thrown to the ground by a woman who wasn't Elizabeta, Gilbert didn't fight the Italian as he was dragged from the hall and back through the room they had come from. It wasn't until they were on the other side and working their way in the reverse path they had taken that the albino spoke. "Damn, that bitch almost hits as hard as Liz" he grunted as he pulled himself free of Luciano's grip and started running at his side.

Luciano snorted, rolling his eyes. "That's impossible. Elizabeta's a nation, that cagna could never be as strong as her."

"Yeah well tell that to my spine" Prussia spit back. "And why the hell did you pull me away, we still need her key card!"

This time, when the Italian turned to the Prussian it was with a triumphant smirk as he held up a familiar piece of rectangular plastic between two fingers. "You mean this?" he teased coyly.

Prussia gaped. "When did you-?"

"When I pushed her. I learned pick-pocketing from Flavio awhile back. It's a useful skill" Luciano shrugged before the pair turned down another hall.

"Nice."

The duo continued to head back towards the door that separated them from their path of escape. Doubling their speed when they heard sounds of pursuit. "Dammit! Sounds like she's back on her feet" Luciano cursed glancing over his shoulder worryingly as if Lilith would jump out at any second. The nervous movement was not missed by the albino.

"Why are you so scared of her?" he questioned the other while leveling Luciano with a scrutinizing stare. "Sure she's intimidating for a human, but she's still just a human."

Luciano's skittish demeanor grew and the Italian refused to make eye contact. "I-It doesn't matter. Leave it alone" he demanded. Picking up the pace so that he was pulling ahead of the Prussian.

"Oh I'm starting to think it does matter" Gilbert insisted. "All the secrecy, the disappearing. You looked like you were ready to shit your pants the second you saw her back there" Gilbert maintained.

"Look there it is!" Luciano ignored the older man's words as they came upon the barrier where the rest of the nations were still standing. Elizabeta and Siegfried seemed to be arguing with the others for some reason though they couldn't hear through the barrier. The Otherworld nation started towards the barrier with the stolen card in hand but was yanked to a stop as Gilbert caught his arm. Looking ready to murder Luciano. The Italian could feel his arm bruising beneath Prussia's firm grip.

"No. Not until you tell me what the hell it is you know that you're not telling me. I know that someone called you on the plane you fucking hypocrite! So cut the crap. I'm not going to let you get Elizabeta and the others in danger because you're keeping secrets. Who were you contacting!"

Luciano's eyes flit nervously between the encroaching sound of pursuit, the angry ex-nation, and the door to escape, and back to the Prussian. " _Please_ we don't have time" the younger man tried to tug away again. For a moment Gilbert didn't let him, but when Luciano still gave him no answers he eventually sighed and allowed the Italian to scan the stolen card near the door which began to raise agonizingly slowly.

"Luciano! Gilbert you made it!" Siegfried greeted them enthusiastically from the other side.

Yao rolled his eyes. "Yes yes they made it. Fantastic. _Now_ can we get out of here?" he groaned, immediately alerting Gilbert and Luciano as to what they had been arguing about previously.

"Hell yeah!" Gilbert shouted, gesturing for the others to go on ahead as he and Luciano waited to duck under the sliding door once it raised enough to let them through. Hungary lingered but a moment to send a relieved and loving look towards the Prussian. "Promised I'd make it, didn't I?" he teased with a smirk. "I'm guessing you'll be wanting this back?" he asked, removing the sword he had borrowed from his belt and sliding it under the small opening under the sliding door. Hungary picked up the weapon and smirked back at Gilbert before turning and joining the others. When the door finally raised enough to let Luciano and Gilbert through the rest of the nations had made it to the doorway leading back to Ivan and Feliciano. The latter of which having come out to meet them.

"Ve~ Ludwig you're back!" the bubbly Italian cheered, wrapping the stoic German in a tight hug which was tentatively returned.

"Kesese! What about me Feli!" Gilbert called from where he approaching from.

"Ah Prussia! I'm so glad you- look out!" All eyes turned in the direction Feliciano indicated to see Lilith round the corner. It seemed she had left her rage and frustration behind in the hallway where Gilbert and Luciano had left her. Her face was instead cold with unbridled determination as she strode forward gun in hand. Luciano gasped in fear and reached down to the rig on his left side for a throwing knife. Intent on distracting the damned woman before she could get a shot off. But instead of cold steel Luciano felt his blood freeze as he realized he had used all three of his knives. He had nothing.

Lilith noticed too and raising the gun in her hand to aim with clear and singular purpose at the Italian. Prussia saw the line of fire clear as day.

"Italy!" Reacting before Luciano had time to do anything other than freeze, paralyzed in terror, Gilbert dove at the Italian. Grabbing his arm and pulling the smaller male behind him so that the half-nation was held protectively with Gilbert between him and Lilith.

 _BANG!_

Luciano could feel the bullet make contact with Gilbert's abdomen through where his front met Prussia's back. And the Italian couldn't help but choke in shock at the realization of what had just happened. And he wasn't the only one. Stepping away from Gilbert now that the danger had passed for himself, Luciano saw that Lilith too had an expression of shock and what might have even been regret as her arm lowered, gun still smoking from the bullet she had fired. "Fool" he heard her whisper.

"Gilbert" Luciano started, unsure what to do. The hall seemed unbearably quiet. In his mind he knew what that bullet was supposed to do. But Prussia was still standing. It must have been a failure. Right?

"K-Kesese!" the Prussian stumbled into laughter from his hunched over stance. One arm wrapped around his torso to cover the growing stain of blood on his abdomen. "It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me" he spat. The problem was, it was not only words that sailed from his mouth. Much to Prussia's shock and horror as well as all others present minus Luciano and Lilith, blood splattered from his lips onto the ground. "W-wha-?" Gilbert raised a hand tentatively to his mouth, fingers shaking as they came away stained the same crimson as his eyes. At the same moment it seemed all strength had fled the albino's body as Prussia's legs buckled and he dropped to his knees. Suddenly breathing a lot harder and raspier than he had a moment before.

Luciano gasped as he watched the ex-nation fall and glanced up to see Lilith simply watching the scene with a slightly pitying look in her eyes directed at Prussia. The Italian took a step back away from the struggling man, sparing the albino one last look before turning and running towards the others.

Gilbert's breathing became even more labored to the point of choking as a hand went up to grasp his throat while the other propped him up. Though the others couldn't see from the distance the very veins in the albino's body were rising to the surface of his skin and blackening as poison spread throughout his body. The image was striking and terrifying against the albino's normally pale skin.

"Prussia!" Hungary screamed as she saw the man fall, taking a step in Gilbert's direction as if to run to his aid. But she was stopped in her tracks as Gilbert turned to face her over his shoulder, eyes glassy, and blood leaking not only from his mouth, but his nose and eyes as well.

"...run."

As if on cue, it seemed Lilith's backup had arrived. Countless soldiers swarming at her back and waiting for direction. With his last word of warning given, the Prussian turned back forward and slumping to the ground limply.

"Bruder!" Ludwig shouted, panic evident in his voice as well as his face as he started to move towards Gilbert, but stopped as Feliciano grabbed his arm. Germany looked like was going to throw the Italian off him until he caught sight of the already weeping half-nation. It seemed that, for the first time, Feliciano had understood the situation better than he.

Unfortunately the same could not be said for Elizabeta. Screaming in outrage as she watched Gilbert fall and not get back up she snatched the gun tied to her thigh. With tears streaming down her cheeks she lifted and aimed in Lilith's direction. "You bitch!" she fired and struck the American woman in the shoulder.

It looked like Lilith hadn't even been paying attention. Her eyes still transfixed on the dead nation at her feet. But as the bullet made contact with her shoulder, newly exposed since the deceased Prussian had destroyed her body armor, she was jolted back to reality and gripped her injured limb with a cry of pain. Lifting her dark indigo eyes to glare at the jade orbs glowering back at her with homicidal rage.

"I'll kill you!" Hungary screeched before rushing forward as if to charge the wounded human. Yao noticed though and swiftly raced after her. Wrapping his arm around her waist before hauling her off the ground kicking and screaming so that she could go no further. "No! Let me go! I'll kill you bitch I swear it! Letépem a fejed, és táplálja a kutyák akkor a fene egye kibaszott kurva!" As the Hungarian began swearing and promising all manner of painful execution in her native tongue, China quickly continued to pull her away. Pushing aside his own sympathy for the woman who was grieving her loss the only way a warrior could. With vengeful rage.

"We need to get out of here. Now! Ludwig!"

The Asian's sharp call knocked Ludwig out of his daze and with Feliciano's tugging, the pair were able to slowly make their way back into the safety of the loading dock where Ivan was waiting with a getaway van to take them back to the jet. Now all that were left were Siegfried and Luciano.

Luciano grabbed hold of Siegfried's hand and tried to pull him away in the same manner as Feliciano had done, but instead of following the Otherworld Germany simply continued to stare at Prussia's body with absolute horror. The Italian felt a pang of something that might have been sympathy but squashed it down with the knowledge that they weren't safe yet. "Siegfried. Siegfried let's go. There's nothing you can do. Leave him." To Luciano's great surprise his demands seemed to go ignored by the German who looked completely lost. Why wasn't Siegfried listening to his orders?

"Prussia… Sigmund." Oh. Right.

Luciano quickly stepped in front of Siegfried and took the taller German's face in his hands before pulling it down so they were eye to eye. "Come with me. I'm sorry about Prussia but we need to go. Please." That seemed to do the trick. Eyes focusing back on Luciano, Siegfried blinked, tears welling at the corners of his eyes that Luciano decided he would let slip given the circumstances. Nodding mutely, Siegfried allowed himself to be tugged away from the scene as soldiers rushed towards them. Looking back, the last thing the German saw before entering back into the loading dock, was the dead body of the Prussian who was this world's version of his brother.

* * *

Lilith allowed the Japanese soldiers to swarm around her in pursuit of the escaping nations without much thought. Knowing in her heart and mind that it was pointless. They would escape. She didn't even care that Luciano was among them. No, instead she was focused on the body she was slowly approaching. Calmly, she knelt down and turned the albino's body over so that he was laid face up. The Prussian's eyes were closed, face marred by the raised black veins that had spread over the entirety of his body. Proof that the contents of the formula built into the bullet were working. But, just to be sure, Lilith reached out a hand and gingerly felt at the man's jugular for and evidence of a pulse. There was none.

Sighing, Lilith shook her head. "Such a fool. It would have been better for you all had you simply allowed me to kill the Italian" she said sadly. Moving the hand at Prussia's neck lower to push aside the collar of the man's uniform, Lilith lifted the iron cross Gilbert had worn around his neck from a thin chain. Gently sliding it over his head. "That shot was not meant for you. So I apologize for what has come to pass along with what will former Kingdom of Prussia."

It really was a shame. Of all the personifications, her quarrel had been least with the ex-nation. The only reason he had continued to exist had been because of his desire to continue to protect his younger brother. That, at least, was a sentiment she could understand. And so she found herself feeling a heavy pang of guilt for stealing whatever amount of borrowed time the ex-nation had left.

Grasping the iron cross tightly in her palm, Lilith stood. A soldier approached almost immediately. "Ms. Walker you're hurt! Let me get you to a medic-" the man continued to babble but Lilith ignored him. In truth she had almost forgotten the wound the female nation had inflicted on her. The bullet wound had numbed itself quite nicely. Odd, considering she hadn't taken any pain killers yet. Lilith could only assume it was a lingering effect of the injection she had given herself not long before.

"Collect the body and have it transferred to D.C." Lilith demanded. Completely ignoring the other man's continued rambling. The American turned on her heel and started away. Intent on giving her wounds a quick stitch up before she got back on _Python_ and headed west. She really wanted to go home.

* * *

Alejandro felt a cold wind across his face as he surfaced once again from the water. Shaking the salty droplets from his hair before looking up to the cloudless sky as if he were expecting something to fall. Once again the ominous breeze swept through him and he shivered. But he was probably just imagining things. He and Sigmund had been at the beach for hours, he was probably getting tired. So the Spaniard pushed the feelings aside and turned to start trudging back up the beach to where his towel was waiting for him beside his friend who was still sitting and reading in the shade.

Figuring it was the best chance to get the albino out into the sun for at least a second, the Spanish nation waved. "Hey Sigmund!" said albino looked up from his thick tome and tilted his head at the other man. "Can you get me my towel?" Alejandro asked with a rare smile.

The albino shook his head, but at the slight upturn at the corner of his mouth Alejandro could tell the motion was fond. Sigmund set the book down at his side before letting out a small cough. Alejandro felt his blood turn to ice in veins.

"Sigmund?"

At the Spaniard's nervous voice the albino glanced up at his old friend, quirking a brow at the frightened expression on the other man's face. He coughed again and brought up a palm to contain the expulsion of germs. Except that when he pulled his hand back it was the sight of crimson red that met the albino's eyes.

 _Oh._

"Sigmund!" Alejandro was now running towards the Prussian in a panic, though his efforts were unfortunately ignored by the man they were meant for.

Looking down at the splattering of red against his pale skin Sigmund couldn't help but feel transfixed by the contrast. How wrong it looked. A wet feeling rubbed at the edges of the Prussian's eyes and he blinked. More droplets of red joined those already present on his hand. It took Sigmund a moment to realize his eyes were dripping blood as well as his nose to continue staining his white skin.

And now that he knew, the Prussian could see a dark fog beginning to encroach on his vision. Blotting out the light of the bright, sunny Spanish sky.

 _So, this is how it ends?_

Sigmund found he wasn't exceptionally frightened of the darkness spreading across his vision. Had been waiting for it even. He had lived a good enough life. Had found himself friends in Louis and Alejandro. Perhaps even in that strange Italian Flavio who had always managed to find ways to cheer him up. Had seen his brother grow into a strong nation. With, of course, the exception of the one weight that Sigmund never seemed to be able to lift from his brother's shoulders by the name of Luciano. Yet even with that one regret he felt at peace with this swift passing.

The Prussian felt his Spanish friend's arms wrap around him, heard the man calling his name as the darkness consumed his vision entirely. Leaving him blind as well as mute. One last stream of thought came to mind before Sigmund dove into oblivion.

 _Sorry Siegfried. I stayed for as long as I could._

Alejandro continued to shake the limp form in his arms even as the man's crimson eyes slipped shut for the last time. He didn't notice the whiteboard at his side tumble to the sand and get blown away into the water. Allowing the surf to wipe clear the words Sigmund had written for him not long before.

' _Der Mann glücklich ist, wer weiß, wie man in Beziehung zu bringen, das Ende und Anfang seines Lebens'_

The most happy man is he who knows how to bring into relation the end and beginning of his life.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it. I really didn't. But the plot must go on.**

 **P.S. because I've had several people ask yes, I am a big fan of Kyokoon and her version of the 2Ps so I based mine off her description with some minor differences in personality. If anyone reading this hasn't seen her stuff it's awesome and you should.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warnings: Language but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

In a secluded hangar of an air force base in Charleston, South Carolina, an American pilot whistled quietly to himself as he continued to wipe down his Lancer. The bomber was mostly clean, but the soot along the underside of the plane was proving difficult to remove. That being said, he would make sure the jet was squeaky clean before he got sent out on another mission. Hopefully next time one that would sit right with him.

Bombing Sealand into oblivion just, didn't seem right. The pilot shook his head and continued his cleaning, not noticing the dark shadow passing behind him. At least not until a poorly placed wrench clattered to the ground.

Freezing immediately at the sudden noise the pilot silenced his whistling. "Hello?"

He was met with silence.

"Hey who's there?" A cold wind carrying a fiendish shadow chilled the pilot to the bone and the young man spun to his right trying to catch sight of it. "Come out! This isn't funny!" When still no sound reached the pilot's ears he gulped and started walking in the direction he had felt the gust of wind. Turning completely around, the pilot gasped and his legs gave out from underneath him as he took in his precious bomber plane.

The entire thing had been reduced to scrap. Deep gouges had torn through sheet metal as if some giant beast had ripped the plane to shreds. With its wires and panels torn out it appeared more like an eviscerated carcass than what had once been a vehicle capable of soaring effortlessly through the skies. From where the pilot had collapsed to the ground the man started scrambling away from the ruin and stumbled back to his feet. "Wh-wha… what the fuck?"

The lights in the hangar flickered once, twice, and went dark. Leaving only the dim orange glow of the base's emergency generator lights. The pilot felt cold sweat trickle down his spine and knew his face must have been devoid of all color. "I-I know you're out there" he muttered into the gloom. Slowly backing towards the closest exit. "I-I know-".

The pilot cut himself off as he backed into something that felt a lot like a tall, broad humanoid figure. Gasping in fright the man turn and looked up to see the shadowy silhouette of some faceless human form that seemed composed of smoke and shadow nearly seven feet tall. It hissed at him.

Letting out a frightened wail, the pilot began to backpedal away but was stopped as a smoky arm reached out and snatched the man by the throat, lifting him up so his feet dangled several feet above the ground. The pilot gagged and tried to pry at the claw-like fingers cutting off his airflow. But try as he might his arms simply floundered around, passing through the arm even as it choked the life out of him.

"P-please" the young man managed to croak out to the demon as darkness encroached at the edges of his vision. In truth he expected no response. But he received one.

" _Nam Sealand"_ the demon hissed. For Sealand.

Before the pilot could completely lose consciousness, the demon raised its second arm and drove it's claws through the American's abdomen until they pierced his back. When that was finished, the demon dropped the body of the pilot to the ground and dissolved into the earth as the lights of the hangar flickered back to life. The contract was completed.

When, two hours later, another person entered the hangar, they would find the body of a pilot, face twisted in fear and agony, in a pool of his own blood. And this they would discover at the center of a bloody pentagram ten feet in diameter and the exact copy of the one that had contracted the demon Ultionis to seek out the human who had slain the kinsman of he who was known as Albion.

* * *

Similarly, in a penthouse suite of a D.C. hotel, an identical pentagram would be found on the floor circling the body of the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. Staining the carpet of the suite where the visiting official had been situated for the duration of his stay. However, as the demon Vindictam had slightly more flare than Ultionis, the pentagram itself would be ringed by the words ' _Proditor. Reus erit parricida.'_ Traitor. Guilty of filicide. So was completed the contract of Vindictam, to slay the one who had signed the death warrant to the personification of Sealand.

Now all that was left was to deliver judgement upon the one who had begat the conspiracy. And the demon of reprisal, Animadverterent, would seek out the one who was responsible.

* * *

"So" Adamo began, letting his folded hands rest calmly in his lap from where he sat across from the United States President. "She failed." Try as he might, the Italian couldn't keep the entirety of the smugness from his tone. Or the smirk from his face.

Seth Walker cleared his throat to buy himself time before responding. Running a hand through his bleach blond hair tiredly he sighed. "It would seem so." In response Adamo's lips curled deeper into his smirk, and the older man tried and failed to hide it by lifting the bottle of beer Seth had provided for the both of them to his lips.

"I did warn you" he reminded the other man. "She's too obsessed. With this crusade of hers. With Alfred F. Jones. She'll become a liability before long. The hostile bitch" he finished under his breath.

Seth eyed the other man sharply. "Careful Adamo. She might be a tad bit crazy but she _is_ my sister. And she's also extremely useful."

"Oh I have no doubt in her abilities" Adamo assured with a wave of his hand. "But I would just remind you of who your _real_ partner is in all this. Me. And remind you that we will eventually reach a point when your sister will outgrow her usefulness. I just hope you'll be ready when the time comes." The brown eyes of the Italian met the American's sky blue.

"I will be."

Adamo smiled. "Good. And speaking of which, where is she now?"

"Getting patched up. She'll be here shortly."

Adamo snickered and took another swallow of alcohol. "I can hardly wait."

* * *

"Amazing."

Lilith quirked a brow as she glanced over her shoulder at the doctor currently removing the stitches from her wounds. Squinting slightly as she tried to focus on the woman. Her vision seemed to be getting blurry lately and Lilith briefly considered that perhaps she should look into getting contacts.

The dark-haired doctor, an acquaintance of Lilith's from her days in the Air Force whose family had immigrated from China, couldn't help but let her fingers brush over the slightly raised skin of Lilith's newest scar tissue. "What do you mean Val?" the American inquired.

The shorter woman brushed the dark bangs from her face. Revealing the mess of scar tissue that had once been her right cheek. The last remnants of the explosion which had removed the former medic from her tour of duty overseas. Despite the incident however, Val had gone on to accomplish great things in the field of medicine. Lilith would have accepted none other to lead her personal medical research team. The small, unassuming Asian had proved instrumental in the development of the formula which had taken the life of the former nation of Prussia.

Val gave Lilith a once over, arms crossed over her chest. "I mean those cuts, your bullet wound. When I had heard how you were wounded in Kyoto I freaked and had all my equipment ready for emergency surgery when you got back. But look at you!" Val waved her hands in Lilith's direction. "The only thing that needed stitching was the cut in your side -which is now healed by the way- and by the time I got to it your shoulder was half healed. You should have still had a hole there the size of my finger!"

Lilith sat in shock at her old friend's assessment. "Huh, weird" she muttered before retrieving her shirt and sliding it back on over her shoulders. Careful to work around her right arm which was in a sling to relieve stress from her wounded shoulder. "And yet you forced me into this?" Lilith whined halfheartedly, gesturing to the sling with a small smile.

"Just a precaution" Val assured. Matching smile for smile.

Lilith rolled her eyes. "But like you said it's healed. I can even do this." The indigo-eyed woman started rolling her shoulders.

"Ah! Cut it out!" the doctor rushed over and lightly slapped the other's uninjured arm. Lilith complied with a teasing smirk to which Val rolled her eyes. "Honestly. You have got to be my worst patient" she berated, placing her hands on her hips in emphasis.

Lilith chuckled to herself. "Oh come on. You've told me all your stories from medical school remember? I can't be your worst."

Val tapper her chin for a moment in thought. "Okay fine. Not the worst ever. But certainly the worst I have right now. Just rest up alright. I don't want you going out and overworking yourself."

Lilith gave a long-suffering sigh but smiled and nodded to which the other woman gave a grateful look. "Sure sure. Now my weird healing factor aside I need to face the music and see Seth. I'll talk to you later Val."

"Weird indeed" Val nodded. "Well, don't be a stranger okay?" she smiled, reaching over to give Lilith a brief hug before sensing the taller American's discomfort at the contact and stepping away.

"Will do Valfiore" an amused smirk graced Lilith's lips at the name. "I still can't believe you went through with changing your name. I thought Emily was kidding when she told me." Val returned the laugh at the mention of her close living companion of Norwegian descent. "Naming yourself after a Duke of Hell. Really?"

Again the younger woman laughed. "Ha! So you _did_ figure it out! Don't tell me Emily spilled."

Lilith shook her head. "No. But she did drop a hint when I said I seriously doubted you would give yourself a name that meant flower in Italian. She said I was right and suggested I focus on the first half of the name. Didn't take long after that. Valfiore, Valefor. It was pretty obvious."

"Clever girl" Val praised. "The -fiore's just a red herring."

Lilith nodded and stood to her feet, stretching a bit to get out the soreness of her muscles. Her whole body seemed to ache with the amount of self-repair it was doing. "Can't have Michael realizing the irony now can we? The Archangel Michael and Valfiore the Duchess of Hell. The perfect power couple." Lilith enjoyed the fierce blush that colored Val's cheeks at the mention of her boyfriend.

Clearing her throat and probably willing away the red that spread up to her ears Val took up her 'work' expression. " _Anyway_ , before you leave I have something for you." Val turned to her desk that sat in the corner of the examination room and removed a thick manila folder from a secured drawer. "It's about 'you know what'."

Lilith's brow quirked. "Please tell me it's good news. I have to deal with Seth and the absolute shitstorm of what happened here and in Kyoto after I get the green light from you so I could use a piece of good news right now."

Val spared her friend a sympathetic smile and handed Lilith the folder. "Unfortunately it's not exactly good news but it's definitely not bad either. We made some progress but there's still no telling when the device will be ready. That's doubly so as long as we don't know what kind of effect the Pirithous bullet has on an a nation." At the stiffening of Lilith's shoulders and guarded expression Val quickly backpedaled. "We will soon though. True Prussia was an ex-nation but we should still be able to tell the exact effects from his body. I'll perform an autopsy and have results within a few days at the latest."

Lilith nodded and returned the folder. "Thanks for the update. I guess there's not much else I can say other than keep up the hard work. I really appreciate it." Giving her friend one last smile, albeit a weak one, Lilith left the room. It was always refreshing to see Val. The woman made her feel like a teenager again. Brought her back to the time when she was younger and brighter. Before Seth had shared his political ambitions with her. Before they had been introduced to one Alfred F. Jones and decade old wounds in her soul had reopened with a vengeance. Their time to just be friends was always brief though. So very brief before she had to delve back into the darkness of the Walker siblings' _new_ ambition.

Small smile dwindling back down to her more characteristic frown, Lilith spared a glimpse at a passing mirror to make sure her appearance was decent before arriving at Seth's office. Taking a deep breath in preparation she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sighing, Lilith complied. Inside, Seth was sitting at his desk across from Adamo Drago, and sharing a beer it looked like. Lilith stiffened. Of course he would be there, the bastard. He was probably reveling in her failure. But her focus quickly transferred back to Seth and paled as she beheld the blank expression on his face that immediately turned to a frown when he noticed who it was who had arrived. "Lilith."

The elder sister felt herself internally wince at the aura of disappointment around her younger brother, but held it at bay. Her outward expression giving no hint at her internal shame. Her time in the military had instilled in her the ability to face even the harshest hostility with the outward appearance of complete serenity. She would not show weakness. Especially not to the Italian present. "I take it you know the details of what happened in Kyoto?" Lilith asked straight-faced. Only half wondering at an answer.

Seth stood to his feet. "I did."

Lilith let her eyes slide shut as she forced herself to remain composed. Seth was attempting to remain calm and cold in the same manner that she did when dealing with problems instead of openly raging. That usually meant he was even more furious than normal. "I know you were expec-"

"We had one bullet Lilith. _One._ " Lilith flinched despite herself and swallowed to buy herself a little time before attempting at another response.

"And we now have a body-"

"Pfft. _Prussia_?" Adamo suddenly spoke up with a tone of incredulity. Turning in his chair so he could lean back and smirk in Lilith's direction. Said woman kept her expression calm, but her eyes blazed with rage as they glanced in the Italian's direction. "Yes, bravo Ms. Walker you've managed to kill what was already half dead. I'm sure you are _very_ proud." The sarcasm in the older man's voice was nearly palpable on the physical plane. Weighing down on Lilith like a lead weight on her shoulders.

Seth snorted in derision. "And not only that. But the rest of the nations managed to slip away taking both personifications of Japan with them as well."

Lilith breathed deeply. "Yes."

"And there's something else." Lilith wanted to scream as Adamo's voice entered the mix yet again. "You're going to need a new assistant." Lilith blinked in surprise and turned her head in the Italian's direction.

"Excuse me?" she asked. What was wrong with Dillon? Sure, he wasn't there to greet her upon her return to the states but that wasn't a big deal.

"Adamo" Seth hissed with a warning tone. But the other leader didn't pay his American counterpart much attention. Instead he decided to take up a nonchalant demeanor and bean buffing his nails on his suit.

"Didn't you hear? Since you weren't here to take out the personification of England like your brother wisely ordered you to, Arthur Kirkland and his co-conspirators managed to infiltrate the Mandalay and escape with one Alfred F. Jones."

Lilith's whole body seized with rage at the news. But she reigned it in out of concern for assistant and friend. "And what does that have to do with Dillon?" she grit out.

This time it was Seth who spoke, his voice soothing and his face a picture of sympathy as befit his personable nature. "Dillon was among one of the casualties."

Lilith gasped, pain radiating through her heart followed by anger. She clenched her left fist tightly enough to draw blood and wished desperately that her right arms wasn't in a sling so she could clench that as well. "How~" she muttered with acid in her tone.

"He was shot" Adamo said matter of factly, looking up to meet the dark and deadly eyes of the woman before him. Lilith detested the fact that he seemed to be growing immune to her poisonous gaze. "And you know as well as I that only one of the three who attacked uses a gun.

Paling, Lilith felt her legs weaken and had to brace herself with her free arm on Seth's desk to keep from sinking to the ground. "The United Kingdom. He did it" she whispered more to herself than the others.

"Indeed" Adamo confirmed. "A shame you weren't here. The poor boy would still be alive and we would have the body of an _actual_ nation to study instead of a ghost of the past."

Alright, that was it. Rage giving her strength, Lilith pulled her fist back, and punched the surface of the desk, earning a loud thud. " _You little bastard_ " she growled before storming over to where the Italian President was sitting and hauling him to his feet by the collar of his suit. "Don't think I haven't realized you warned Luciano about me. I know the look he gave me. He _knew._ The position we're in is as much your fault as it is mine."

"Lilith enough!" Seth shouted, storming up to where the two were glaring at each other.

Said woman rounded on her brother. "And you!" Switching targets, Lilith released the grip she had on Adamo and struck the younger man across the face with a swift backhand. Seth's head whipped to the side with an expression of shock as his hand went up to grasp his now reddening cheek. Lilith glared at her brother with anger and disappointment. "I know about what you did to Sealand. How could you go behind my back like that! There were innocent people on that fort! What's the point of doing all this if we're going to kill innocent humans to achieve our goal?"

Seth rolled his eyes. "Oh don't pretend to be a humanitarian Lilith" he spat. "We both know the reason why we're doing this. Ridding the world of the personifications. And it has nothing to do with saving human life. This about you getting revenge and nothing else."

Lilith gaped. "You don't believe that" she denied with a shake of her head. "It's what's best for the world. Getting rid of these men who would be gods. Putting our fates back in human hands. That's why" Lilith argued, navy eyes searching Seth's sky blue for common ground.

But Seth just looked at her blankly. "You can say that Lily, but I know the truth. This is just you lashing out at the world. Because of what happened at the Moira Hotel." Lilith's lip curled into a snarl and she pulled her hand back to slap Seth again but her wrist was caught mid-swing in Seth's larger palm. "Because instead of saving Mom and Dad, Alfred saved you-"

 _SLAM!_

Before Seth could finish the words Lilith flipped the grip the taller man had on her wrist and pulled him down to meet the knee she brought up. Striking him in the abdomen and knocking the air from his lungs. Of course the bleach blond didn't collapse. Lilith wouldn't have let him in front of Adamo. But he staggered, and Lilith used the opportunity to step away from him.

Turning to the exit and wrenching open the door Lilith turned back, her eyes glistening. "Maybe you're right" she started. "Maybe my hands are too stained with blood and my heart too darkened by hatred and vengeance to claim I'm doing this for the good of humanity. But Seth, I want to do right by you like Mom and Dad would have wanted. Remember you're the light and I'm the dark. So please, just leave the bloodshed to me. I don't want blood on your hands." And with that she left, leaving the two men in stunned silence.

"Well, that was-"

"Shut up" Seth cut Adamo off before he could say something that would probably serve as some sort of slight towards his sister. How quaint. Adam and Lilith at odds once again. Lilith, the first wife of Adam who was cast out of Eden because she would not submit. She from whose womb was birthed all the evil spirits of the world.

Seth had always wondered why his parents had chosen such a name for his sister. In some translations the name meant 'night monster', but his mother had said it simply meant 'in the night'. Their parents had chosen the name because of Lilith's hair and eyes. Dark like the night despite both of their parent having had bright blue eyes and chestnut brown hair. Much like he did naturally, though his hair was hidden because of his choice to bleach it blond. Lilith was beautiful in her darkness and dangerous as well. Their parents had seen that from the moment she was born.

Lilith though, Lilith had taken it a step further. She placed great value on the meanings of names. The name Seth meant 'the anointed one'. So in his sister's mind Seth was the shining knight and Lilith the dark monster. His monster. For as long as the man could remember his older sister had been his shadow. Following him, protecting him. When he was bullied in school, fat kid that he was before he hit his stride during high school. The taller, older girl had tracked down his tormentors and scared them shitless with her dark eyes that seemed as bottomless as the depths of the abyss. When they had lost everything in what they thought was a simple hotel fire, she had fought to keep them together until she was old enough to provide for them both on her own terms. When the boy had grown and blossomed into a man and gone on to pursue his career in politics, making speeches and networking and learning how to make good impressions, Lilith had gone to war and protected the nation. Trained in the military, served in the air force, had become a respected military leader in her own right. And when Seth had asked her to help him lead the nation they both loved and lived for, she had dutifully stepped down from her position in the air force to stand silently in his shadow once again.

"Are you sure you can control her?" Adamo's voice cut Seth out of his reminiscing. The American blinked and looked over to the other man.

"Of course I can" he responded with utmost confidence. Sure Lilith got a little hard to handle sometimes, but Seth knew he would _always_ control her. "She's loyal."

Adamo snorted and took up what had been Lilith's post by the door. "She didn't seem so loyal when she demanded to go to Kyoto instead of staying here" he pointed out.

Seth sighed. "That won't happen again. She stepped out of line and suffered for it. She won't try a second time."

"Be sure that she doesn't my friend. She may be a valuable piece in this game we're playing, but even the most powerful pieces are useless if they can't be controlled."

"She'd die for me"Seth insisted.

"I'm sure she would Seth" Adamo agreed. "I'm sure she would." The Italian gave the American president one last look before giving the man his privacy.

* * *

Lilith paced back and forth in the lobby area of the floor with increasing frustration. First her parents, now Dillon. How many people would she lose to these personifications? Would they kill Val and Emily too? Seth? Blinking away tears that threatened to spill from the stress of everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours Lilith ripped off the sling she really didn't need and slumped into a chair before letting her face fall into her hands.

She could still see the face of the female nation every time she closed her eyes. Hungary, if she remembered correctly. Reaching into the back pocket of her pants Lilith retrieved the iron cross she had taken from Prussia. She hadn't meant to kill him. She really hadn't. She had aimed for Luciano. The Italian who was working with Adamo. The one who, she discovered, had planted the seed that had put blood on Seth's hands. But Prussia was still a nation. He still deserved to die like the rest of them.

So why did his murder make her feel so lost? Why did the anguish and rage in Hungary's eyes haunt her? All these so called nations knew how to do was serve their own interests. Live their lives heedless of the consequences their actions held for humanity. Blaming humans for their faults and caring little about using their status to try and make the world a better place. The world would be better off without them.

But somehow they managed to care for one another just as deeply if not deeper than she had ever witnessed between two humans. She couldn't understand it.

The lights flickered.

Pocketing the iron cross once again, Lilith shot to her feet as she felt the hairs at the nape of her neck stand on end. Instincts told her something wasn't right. The place was too empty. Where was everyone?

The air in the lobby went frigid and a shadow almost seemed to move in the corner.

Reaching down to her hip Lilith retrieved her gun and started canvassing the room for any possible signs of hostiles. There was something about that corner… Lilith didn't get a chance to investigate further as a shadowy silhouette suddenly burst from the dark corner and rushed her. Lilith raised her gun to shoot but the _thing_ was quicker and before she could even bring the weapon to eye level she felt cold fingers around her neck and was sent flying back until she struck a wall. Gasping in pain, Lilith couldn't help but start kicking her feet to look for leverage as the hand around her throat lifted her into the air, still keeping her pinned to the wall. Her right hand clawed at the dark form that held her, but somehow she couldn't strike anything. Still, she fought on and raised her left hand, which still had the gun, up to shoot when the creature's other arm grabbed hold of her left wrist and pinned it to the wall as well. The fingers around her throat tightened and Lilith started to make choking noises.

For a moment the woman was sure she was going to die when the creature leaned forward, featureless head leaning in close to her face before tilting to the side and taking a deep breath. Almost as if it were sniffing her. Angered hissing met Lilith's ears when the creature pulled its head away. Shadows were beginning to cloud her vision due to oxygen deprivation.

" _You are not the one. The kinsman of Albion shall be avenged."_

Suddenly the pressure on her windpipe was released and the shadow disappeared on a cold wind. Lilith gasped in a deep breath and fell to the floor, hand cradling her more than likely bruised throat. As she focused on sucking down air she thought about what just happened. The thing was not after her.

The kinsman of Albion. Albion was an old name for England. The kinsman of England will be avenged. Kinsman, Sealand.

Seth.

"SETH!" Leaping to her feet and sprinting down the hall she had just left, Lilith gave no thought to the gun she was leaving on the ground. Focused only on keeping whatever hellspawn the personification of England had summoned from her brother. Shoving open door to Seth's office, Lilith gasped in horror as she saw the shadowy demon lift Seth full into the air by the throat. Choking him the same way it had choked her. "Let him go!" she shouted in rage before launching at the creature. Unfortunately, she simply passed through the demon's incorporeal body.

"Li-Lily" Seth just managed to rasp out. Lilith ignored him though in favor of thinking fast. She was pretty certain this thing was a demon. What were demons weak to? Lilith remembered the iron cross in her pocket. It was a long shot, but it was also her only one. Grabbing the pendant, Lilith ran to Seth's desk where she pulled a sharp letter opener from a drawer and wrapped the pendant around its length.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Brother!" Brandishing the letter opener like it was a knife Lilith once again charged the demon. This time, she was able to make contact as she tackled the creature from the front and drove the letter opener through the demon's throat. As an immediate effect the demon dropped Seth to the ground and screeched in both pain and outrage. With a mighty sweep of its arm the demon sent Lilith flying across the room and into a wall.

Still making noises like a snarling animal the creature turned its attention back on Seth. Baring the fingers of one hand like claws. Seth was on the ground staring up at the demon in fear as it prepared to make its final strike.

Seth was the only thing about Lilith that was good. He was her light. She would not let this demon destroy that. Moving faster than should have been humanly possible Lilith crossed the distance of the room and placed herself between Seth and the shadow demon.

Pain. So much pain. Lilith didn't think she'd ever felt such agony as five claw-like appendages impaled themselves through her and lifted her from the ground slightly before being removed with and outraged hiss.

The world around her seemed to dull as Lilith felt her life blood spill out around her. Distantly, she could make out Seth calling her name and shaking her as the demon seemed to writhe in its own form of torment. It seemed the demon had not been permitted to spill any blood but the one it was meant to. Since she got in the way Seth was safe, and the demon disappeared with a final screech.

Seth was calling her still. By that stupid nickname. Silly Seth, lilies were symbols of innocence and purity. She was Lilith, not Lily. Lilith allowed herself to be consumed by the darkness knowing that her light. Her baby brother. Was safe.

* * *

Seth didn't allow himself to think the worst as the last spark of consciousness faded from Lilith's eyes. "Lily! Lily!" When still Lilith did not move or even give any sort of indication of feeling him, the man realized just how dire the situation was. "Medic! Help we need a medic in here!" He could faintly hear feet pounding outside his office. Likely as people heard him shout and started scrambling for help. There was so much blood everywhere.

In a blur Lilith was lifted from his arms and placed on a gurney by field medics. All of which he recognized as the ones Lilith had hand-picked for him. They would help her. He followed as they were rushed down to the medical wing. Lilith had just come from there.

Val rushed forward, dressed in a pair of forest green scrubs and her black hair tied back from her face, exposing her scarred cheek. Seth paid it no mind. "Get her inside and start getting pressure on that wound!" the small Asian woman commanded calmly and authoritatively. As Lilith and the other members of the medical team disappeared into a room prepped for emergency surgery if necessary, Seth watched from an observation window as the doctors rushed around his sister. She couldn't die. He still needed her. A thought occurred to him, and Seth made a phone call.

About ten minutes later, Val rushed out of the room and came to Seth. "How is she?" the man inquired.

Val looked pale and tired. "Not good. She lost a lot of blood and the damage to her torso… If it was just one stab wound or two it wouldn't be so bad but five all in close proximity? We're struggling to repair the damage but her organs were practically ripped to shreds as well. It's honestly a miracle she survived the trip to the OR."

"W-well what do we do now?" Seth asked.

Val shook her head and sighed. "We'll keep doing what we can. At the very least we need to start giving her a blood transfusion. She's already lost a great deal of blood and we need to start replacing it. She's AB+ right?" Seth nodded. "Good, we'll get her blood then."

Seth blinked. Blood, right. "Wait."

Val looked taken aback. "What? Seth, we don't have time to wait."

"No give her the blood transfusion but I'll give you the blood."

The doctor nodded her head. "Okay we'll hook you up to-"

"No" Seth shook his head. "Not _mine._ I'll give you the blood to use." Seth turned and walked over to a silver case that had been sent to him per request of his phone call and retrieved an unmarked blood bag. He handed it to Val. "Use this. I have more that will get here shortly."

Val took the blood rather doubtfully. "Mr. Walker, whose blood is this?"

"It doesn't matter. Use it."

Val looked up at the president with a stern gaze. "I can't just use any blood. We need to run tests, make sure there's nothing in it that will-"

"She's already been infused with some of it. It's fine. It'll save her."

"No" Val insisted. "Lilith's my friend. I'm not going to put just any crap you toss at me in her body."

Seth glared down at the woman. "I'm not going to authorize any blood transfusions for Lilith that don't use this. So either use it and save her or stand there and watch her die."

The two glared at each other. But eventually Val relented as she heard the panicked voices of her medical team increase in volume. "Fine." Turning on her heel, Val disappeared with the blood in hand and got to work setting up a blood transfusion.

Seth sighed. This was for the best he argued with himself despite knowing that if his gamble worked and the blood saved Lilith, she would likely never forgive him. He knew she loathed injecting herself with it, and only did so because he asked it of her. This her ultimate act of hypocrisy. And yet this was taking that to whole new levels. But if it worked, not only would his sister live. She would be reborn.

Seth watched nervously as Val and her team continued to try and patch Lilith's ruined torso back together. Minutes turned to hours and eventually Seth fell asleep in one of the chairs in the observation room. And when he awoke, the room was empty.

"Finally awake?"

Seth swerved in his chair to see Val standing there glaring down at him. "What happened?" he asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"I think the better question is what didn't" Val snorted. "I told you we shouldn't use blood I hadn't tested. It was like her body was fighting itself." The Asian doctor slid into a chair beside Seth and stared out the window into the empty OR. "We managed to patch up her stab wounds, somehow her organs managed to hold together." Seth breathed a sigh of relief. "But then her fever spiked. It reached 108.9 for a moment and she started seizing." Val ran a hand through her hair. She had let it back down at some point. "We lost her for a while."

Seth gasped. Lilith had actually been dead for some amount of time while he was asleep? "But you brought her back right?"

Val nodded. "Yes. It took several tries, I almost had to give up. But she made it." Seth gave a relieved laugh and sighed. But when he looked over to share his jubilation with Valfiore her expression was grave. "Seth."

"What?"

"She made it. But, she isn't the same."

Seth frowned. "What do you mean?"

Val simply got up at gestured to to the door. "You'll see."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh thank God that's done. This chapter was so hard to write. And no nations either! Thanks to everyone who stuck through it and has stuck through with this story so far. But never fear the next few chapters will be all FACE and 2PFACE so that should be fun. T** **his chapter will probably be the only one that focuses solely on the humans/ my OCs.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: Language but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

"For fuck's sake, you're going to drop him!"

"Am not! Shut the hell up!"

"Fuck it, just give him here!"

"No!"

"Boys enough fighting. And Alex, I'm counting the swears for later."

"But Dad-!"

"No buts. Alfie I'm afraid you'll give Arthur a really bad neck ache if you keep holding him like that. Just give him to Alex so you can deal with the humans inside."

"Dammit… fine."

* * *

"Hey dudes, I need a room for eight please?"

Late night walk-ins were a normal thing at hotels. From the most hole-in-the-wall shady looking dumps to the ritziest of the high-end lodging companies. But normally there was a trend to these types. The family road trips gone slightly awry types which normally consisted of an extremely tired looking parent being trailed by whining children. The 'I got kicked out by my significant other' types who usually paid in cash and only carried a sparse bag of clothes if anything at all. Or the getaway types who always looked far too chipper for the outrageous hour of the day and carried few but well-stuffed luggage bags filled to the brim with clothing for every weather and occasion.

The front desk personnel of this particular hotel, not the fanciest place in this corner of Nevada but definitely not the worst either, liked to try and glean which category each knew walk-in fit into as a way of passing the dreary hours of their shift. But _this_ particular group, well… they nearly made a category all on their own.

Eight of them, all men, and all looking close to the same age give or take maybe five or six years at the max. They all looked a little worse for wear with their clothing rumpled and dusty as if they had just trekked through a desert, as ridiculous as that sounded. One of them was unconscious and being carried by another in an almost bridal fashion, while another poked his cheek relentlessly. But strangest of all, half of them were almost perfect copies of the other half with only the slightest differences. Like identical twins.

"Hey, dude" one of the men, the one who had previously been poking the unconscious blond, snapped his fingers in front of one of the receptionists' nose. "You in there?"

"You deaf or something?" the first man's _twin_ queried from where he stood holding his cargo. The dark-haired man shifted the blond in his arms and glared at the hotel workers with ruby red eyes.

Alfred turned and frowned at Alex before returning his focus to the confused looking receptionist and snapping his fingers once again. This time, the man blinked and shook his head to dispel the last of his dazed confusion.

"Um.. excuse me but we are running low on available spaces. We don't have eight rooms available at the moment" the first receptionist's partner spoke up from where he was standing to the right.

The group of eight turned their attention on the new speaker since the first seemed to have been rendered mute. The second human jumped as so many odd gazes suddenly landed on him. "That's quite alright lad. We'll make due. How many _do_ you have available?" the shortest of the group, and the pink-haired copy of the unconscious man, piped up with a smile that looked just a little too wide. The human blinked in surprise at the accent but shook it off and checked his computer.

"I'm sorry but we only have one."

"Does it at least have two beds?" the only brunette of the group asked.

"Y-yes" the human stuttered, unnerved by the American's intense gaze and overall sour expression.

"Then we'll take it" the man stated with a definitive nod.

"Hey wait a second eh" one of the two men standing near the back of the group shouldered his way past the first two Americans. This man also looked very similar to the first two but with slightly longer hair which was tied back and had a slight accent that gave away his Canadian origins. "You people pet friendly?" he asked sternly. The receptionist gulped and nodded.

"Yes sir."

Matthieu's frown flipped into a dangerous smirk. "Good." The Canadian reached into the back pocket of his jeans and retrieved Alexander's wallet.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Not any more" Matt replied smugly without looking back. Instead he removed a wad of bills from the wallet and handed it over to the receptionist. "What's the room number?"

"704."

"Great." Matt tossed the wallet back to Alexander who had no other recourse but to use his mouth to catch the piece of folded leather seeing as he was unwilling to drop the man in his arms. The American growled around the wallet but did nothing else.

Matt then brought two fingers up to his mouth and let out a sharp whistle. The sliding doors to the hotel lobby slid open, and a large polar bear entered carrying a smaller polar bear cub who was sitting upright on its back. "Here boy" Matt pat the side of his thigh and Kuma lumbered towards him.

"U-uh um sir I-I don't think-" the first human was cut off from his stuttering protest by the other receptionist who shook his head frantically as soon as he gained the other man's eye contact. The other nodded. "Have a good night!" he quickly bid the group farewell with a strained smile. His fellow worker was right. They didn't get paid nearly enough to try and deal with this kind of shit.

The group of nations with their polar bears split up and piled into two separate elevators. The Canadians with their polar bears in one, and the Americans and Europeans in the other. Upon meeting on the seventh floor they then entered their assigned room with the room key Matthieu had been provided. Alexander entered first, spitting out his wallet onto a bedside table before quickly moving to the closest bed and gently laying the unconscious Brit down.

"How is he?" Alexander looked up to see Francis hovering over his shoulder and worrying at his lower lip as he looked over Arthur's sleeping form.

Alex said nothing for a moment and sent a not-so-subtle glare towards Alfred who was currently discussing sleeping arrangements with Oliver, Matthieu, and Louis. Matthew was busy keeping the polar bears occupied. His gaze then fell back on the blond before him. "Hard to say" he settled with in true noncommittal fashion. Francis sighed and walked around to the opposite side of the bed where he quickly slid in beside the Englishman with his back resting against the headboard and placed the sleeping man's head in his lap.

"What happened after he left? He must have been so upset." he asked while carding his fingers through England's hair. Working gently at the knots he found.

Alexander frowned. "I don't know for sure. I let the boy scout go after him" another glare at Alfred's back. "Terrible idea really. Catering to that idiot's hero complex never ends well. But anyway, by the looks of it something dangerous. As Blondie described it he might have summoned demons."

Francis stopped his ministrations and looked up worriedly. "Will he be alright?"

Alex nodded. "Should be." Reaching down the American took one of Arthur's hands and flipped it palm up so that Francis could see the deep cut that was slowly healing. "See this?" The Frenchman nodded. "When contracting demons the easiest way to control them without cost to your immortal soul is by blood. You offer yours as payment and then set the rules the demons have to follow. Most humans don't have enough or don't have blood of high enough value so they are forced to sell their soul instead. Nation blood though, especially one that has been using magic as long as Arthur has, is very potent. Demons crave it. Once the demons fulfill the contract and disappear from this plane of existence this cut will heal and he should wake up."

"And how long will that take?" the Frenchman asked.

"By the looks of it one of them is already gone. Art's got some color back in his cheeks and the cut isn't bleeding anymore. It shouldn't be long, a few hours tops."

Francis nodded. "Merci."

"No problem." Alex sat back and watched the blond Frenchman as he quietly tended to the unconscious Brit with a small grin. It was strange to him seeing Francis being the overly affectionate one in the relationship. Sure Louis liked to hold Oliver close at times, but normally he had to be coaxed into it by the smaller of the two. It seemed in this world it was the other way around.

"Alexander" said American turn and looked up to see Louis waving him over.

"Be right there." Giving a small parting nod to Francis, Alex got to his feet and made his way over to the others. "What's up?"

"We were considering going out to find ourselves some transportation. If we're going to North Dakota we'll need a vehicle" Louis informed him.

"And for the last time. Not without me you're not" Alfred growled, crossing his arms and placing himself between the nations from Otherworld and the door. "Like hell I'm gonna let you freaks waltz around my country without supervision."

The dark-haired American snorted. "Pfft. Hardly your country anymore when your own government's after you" he muttered under his breath. Alfred caught the comment though and looked affronted, to which Alex rolled his eyes. "Are you serious right now?"

"Look hoser, we're just trying to help" Matt tacked on to his twin's disbelief.

Alfred snorted disbelievingly. "Yeah right. Either I'm coming with you, or you're not going at all."

"Wanna bet?" Matt challenged with a dangerous smirk. Stepping up to Alfred until the two of them were nose to nose. "I could take your pasty American ass with one hand tied behind my back. Or maybe I could let Kuma use you as a chew toy. You know, just like the last time I was here." If Alfred was able to see Matt's eyes behind the dark sunglasses he was wearing he would have shuddered at the crazed look they had taken up.

"Matt!" Matthew protested from where he was sitting on the yet unused bed with both Kuma and Kumajirou curled around him. "There's no need for threats!" he shouted with uncharacteristic firmness.

"Oh Mattie, didn't see you there. Thought you were in the bathroom or something" Alfred laughed rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"He's been here the whole time you prick" Matt scolded with a sideways glare.

Matthew sighed, "It's fine Matt. I'm used to it."

Matt turned his frown on his counterpart. "You shouldn't be."

"Well _any_ ways. Like I said I have to come with you if you guys want to leave" Alfred remarked, trying to shift the group out of the odd mood it had fallen into and back to focus on the issue at hand.

"Is it too much to ask for to just have some time alone? We've been stuck with you people for months. We just want some privacy" Louis groaned.

"Oh just let them go Amerique" Francis remarked. "I doubt all this squabbling is helping our dear Angleterre recover. Besides, it's not like you going along would make much of a difference."

Alfred let his jaw drop. "What!? But who knows what shit they could try to pull while unsupervised! You're not telling me you trust them are you?"

Francis just shrugged noncommittally. "They have proven of much help thus far. We wouldn't have survived up until now let alone been able to rescue you without their assistance."

America turned to Matthew. "Canada?"

The Canadian averted his gaze from his southern twin only to get caught by Matthieu's questioning look. The Otherworld nation looked eager for Matthew's response. "I… I trust them" he finally decided. Alfred opened his mouth like he was going to protest but Matthew raised his hand and started again before the American could say anything. "Look Al, I know today's been really stressful for you. But you weren't here for the last couple months. Matt and the others have helped us a lot. Like France said, if it weren't for them we wouldn't have been able to rescue you. I trust them, Francis at least trusts them not to try and take over the world while we're dealing with this mess, and I'm pretty sure Arthur trusts them too. So just drop it okay?"

Alfred's jaw was hanging open loosely. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"'Fraid not Blondie" Alex snickered while stepping past the other American followed quickly by a smirking Matthieu, indifferent Louis, and a quietly smiling Oliver who lightly pushed the blond's mouth shut.

"Wouldn't want to catch flies now would we dear" he lightly chided before pulling the door shut behind him. Turning to face the rest of his family who were waiting for him expectantly, Oliver let his teeth show as he smiled and took the lead, patting Matthieu on the shoulder as he passed. "Excellently done Matthieu. I'm very proud."

* * *

"You know guys, I kinda promised the hero that I _wouldn't_ let Oliver eat his citizens in a dark alley somewhere" Alex sighed while gripping the hair of some random street thug. The slime ball thrashed and clawed at the hand holding his head aloft, kicking out his legs at the much taller American's shins. But for all his struggling it was to little avail as the brunette simply looked down at the man with a small frown that wasn't even directed at him before Alex seemed to get bored and threw the man against the brick wall of one of the buildings lining the alley. The man's head made a wet thud upon contact before falling to the ground in a limp heap.

"Relax mon fils" Louis soothed from where he stood leaning against one wall with a half-spent cigarette between his lips. "What Alfred doesn't know won't hurt him." The Frenchman brought a hand to his mouth, removed the cigarette from his lips, and lightly shook the loose ashes from one end before replacing it in his mouth. Smirking as the ashes caused the beaten shell of a man at his feet to squirm in pain. "Or at least not hurt him too much."

From the mouth of the alley Matt stood with his hockey stick in one hand and used it to beat one of the fleeing humans to the ground. "Besides" the Canadian piped up while pinning the man to ground with a heavy boot to the chest. "We're keeping up our end of the bargain. Now" the pale blond's head swiveled down to focus on the human. "My Dad would like to have a word with you." Straightening up, Matthieu gave the man a swift kick to the side which sent him rolling across the ground to where the smallest of the group sat delicately atop an upturned trash can, his legs crossed, and hardly paying the rest of them any attention as he quietly licked his crimson stained fingers clean.

The winded human's eyes widened in fear as he took in the body laying at the pink-haired man's feet. Eyes wide with fear and his chest cavity torn open where, upon further investigation, the man would find a key organ missing. That paired with the pinkish lumps of flesh the last of the freaks was wiping from his lips made what happened to clear enough without explanation. "He's all your's Oliver" the Canadian spoke up.

The pinkette's eyes flicked in the human's direction and his lips curled up in a twisted grin. "To be fair, I'm usually far better mannered than this" he acknowledged with a clear British accent. The Englishman uncrossed his legs and stood to his feet before reaching down and bringing a hand to the frightened human's cheek. His forefinger traced the outline of the human's dull brown eye before curling and plunging into the soft organ. Plucking it out of its socket as the human screamed in agony and curled up on the ground cradling his now maimed face. Blood pouring from his open wound. "But I'm grieving."

The human lay whimpering in the fetal position as Oliver popped the eye into his mouth and swallowed, almost like one would a grape or a cherry. The Brit's nose crinkled in distaste. "Ugh, you Americans in this world taste disgusting. Nothing like Alex''s people."

Said brunette snorted in amusement. "That's cause my people aren't lay fat asses" he informed the group. From where he stood to the left, the American continued grinning for another moment before the full implication of Oliver's previous statement became apparent and he frowned. "Wait, you're still eating my people? I thought you quit doing that! I'm not gonna let you come over anymore if you don't."

"Oops" Oliver giggled sheepishly. "I wasn't supposed to say that."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Just get on with it" he muttered, to which the pinkette smiled and nodded.

"Right, well" Oliver's focus once again returned to the sniveling husk of humanity and the Brit lowered himself to a squatting position beside the human. "I've been told you are the one to go to if in need of acquiring a means of reliable transportation that is quick and untraceable. Was I misinformed?"

The human curled into himself tighter and continued to make whimpering noises even as he shakily shook his head.

Oliver's smile redoubled. "Brilliant! In that case" the Brit cheerily dug through the pockets of the heartless body until he retrieved the dead man's cell phone. "Since I suppose it was mean of me to take your eye when I still need a favor I'll give you two days. Get me and my boys fast transportation to North Dakota that won't arouse government suspicion. When you do call this phone" he waved the stolen piece of technology in the human's face. "If you don't well, then I'm afraid that will make me _very_ upset. And trust me, you won't like that one bit."

The human's crying subsided for a moment as he gulped and nodded.

"Good. Now off you get" Oliver stood and waved the human away who was quick to stumble to his feet and run out of the alley into the dark of night. As the human disappeared Oliver's Cheshire grin faded and was replaced by a cold, methodical indifference. Removing a white handkerchief from his back pocket, Oliver started wiping his hands and mouth clean of blood. "Kill the rest of them. But make sure there are no bodies left" he ordered nonchalantly.

Alex frowned and pushed himself off the wall he had taken to leaning against. The American raised a hand and snapped his fingers quite loudly which prompted dark purple and black flames to engulf the bodies of the humans strewn across the alley until there was nothing but charred ashes remaining. They had all easily ignored the screams of the few who hadn't been quite dead yet.

When the grim task was done Alex turned to Oliver. "Well that's taken care of. Now mind telling us why we're really here?"

Matthieu and Alex stepped shoulder to shoulder to form a small ring with Louis and Oliver opposite them. A dark expression enveloped Oliver's countenance that lasted only a moment before then returning to the Brit's normal happy expression. Even still he said nothing and it was Louis who spoke up first, placing a soothing hand on the Englishman's shoulder while he addressed the younger North Americans.

"In light of recent circumstances Oliver and I have decided it would be best to share certain information with you. Information the others are best kept ignorant of for the moment."

"You mean what happened to Sealand?" Matt asked to which Louis nodded. Oliver's eyes swirled pink for an instant as well, but Louis was quick to tighten his grip on the smaller man which calmed him in moments.

"Oui. Care to explain cher?" the Frenchman asked of the man he was still keeping tight grip of. Oliver blinked a few times and nodded, shaking off whatever dark mood had loomed over him and reuniting the group with his normal cheery, grin.

Clapping his hands Oliver addressed the two twins. "It would seem this little game of ours has gotten more complicated" he began. "Alex do you recall the first night we arrived in the U.S?" Said American nodded. "While I was dealing with the local law enforcement who came after us I came to the conclusion that we had a possible traitor in our midst." Alexander and Matthieu both started at this information. Equal looks of rage enveloping their up until then neutral expressions.

"The fuck?" Matt spat.

"Stole the words right outta my mouth" Alex agreed.

While Oliver's nose crinkled at the swear, he continued on. "At the time I considered it prudent to only share my suspicions with Louis in case I was mistaken. He monitored the others with you while you were headed to Naples."

"So that's why you had us stay on the ship" Matt realized to which Louis nodded.

"Indeed" Oliver continued. "Meanwhile I kept a close watch on Arthur here."

Alex frowned at that. "It's not him" he stated confidently to which Oliver lifted a curious brow.

"Yes I came to that conclusion as well, don't worry" he assured the dark-haired nation and the other let out an unconscious sigh of relief. "Just as well, I kept my ear to the ground."

It was at this point that Louis spoke up again. "The point is that our efforts to determine who might have betrayed us were unsuccessful" the Frenchman's frown grew slightly at the unfortunate news "But with the attack on Sealand, we have confirmed the existence of a traitor. We wanted the two of you to know so that you can protect yourselves." At the conclusion of Louis revelation Matt and Alex stood in contemplative silence for several seconds.

"Well fuck" Alex finally swore when the quiet became too oppressive.

Oliver sighed. "I'll let that slide because of the severity of the situation. For now, let Louis and I deal with finding the traitor. Instead, I want a report on your own assignments. I assume everything is going well, especially with you Matthieu." Oliver sent the Canadian in question a proud smile.

Matt smirked in response and nodded. "I'm all over it. You heard Matthew earlier, he trusts me." Matt quickly sent Alex a smug grin. "It also helps that Alfred's pretty much shit when it comes to sticking up for the kid. Or remembering him for that matter. Trust me, he'll be ready whenever you give the signal."

"Excellent" Oliver praised before turning to Alex. "I have to commend your progress as well Alex. From what I've seen it seems you've made headway as well."

Alex blinked in confusion at the unexpected praise and quirked a brow in confusion. "Remind me what my job was again?"

Oliver giggled and pat the American's stiff shoulder. "I'm talking about getting our dear Arthur to trust you silly" he clarified. "I honestly didn't think you had it in you."

Alexander blinked and froze on the spot as the full memory of that first night conspiring with Oliver while Arthur slept came back to his mind. _Oh... Crap._ He'd completely forgotten. "... right."

Oliver nodded proudly before speaking again. "I was impressed. Coming straight out and asking him to trust you before saving his life and taking a bullet. I couldn't have planned it better myself. _Very_ well done Alex." Alexander felt himself swell with pride at the praise but then immediately deflated at the nagging reminder in the back of his head that those words had been on impulse. Nothing more. And certainly not planned as a pretense to build up trust.

Alex was glad for the darkness of the night and the gloom of the alley or he was sure the others, and especially Oliver would have noticed the cold sweat beading up on his brow. He had kind of forgotten all about his promise to deliver Arthur's allegiance for whatever purpose Oliver saw fit. "Er.. right" he bit out.

Matt snorted and Alex's eyes narrowed on his smug grin, latching on any opportunity to avoid the current trend of conversation. "What's the matter Al? Cat got your tongue? I would have thought you'd be bragging about all the progress you made." Alex growled under his breath, knowing that Matt was completely right.

And it seemed Louis and Oliver had picked up on it now as well. Alex gulped at the newly scrutinizing looks he was getting from the pair. "Alexander" Louis started. "Is everything alright?"

"Peachy" he growled.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked with concern. "You look rather pale. Are you sure you'll be able to see this through?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "I'll handle it." Oliver held Alex's gaze for another moment before nodding.

"Alright. Then in that case everything's settled. Be careful, until we know who is sending the humans information, there is no one we can trust but each other. As much as we might quarrel" the pinkette's eyes moved from Alex to Matthieu, "we are family. We watch each other's backs." Louis, Alexander, and Matthieu nodded in agreement before the two younger nations turned to start heading back out the alley and towards the hotel. Leaving Louis and Oliver lingering behind.

"He seems unsure" Louis muttered once the two teenagers were well out of sight. The taller Frenchman looked down to the Englishman at his side and let one of his arms snake around the smaller male's waist before pulling the pinkette flush against his chest.

Oliver smiled at Louis sign of affection, eagerly leaning into the other man's hold. "He forgot" the Englishman giggled. "Alex has been getting closer to Arthur without even intending to. If I were to guess, he's worried about what my schemes might intend for his new friend."

Louis let his chin drop on the head of pink hair. "He is not the only one mon ami" he began. "You have this scheme in your mind yet you have not shared it even with me. Should I be concerned?"

Oliver snickered quietly and shook his head with a gleeful smile. "Of course not. I'll make it clear when the time right. Until then" the shorter man turned so he was face to face with Louis. "Will you trust me?" Louis resisted the urge to smile at the way Oliver was looking at him. With complete faith.

Louis leaned forward and pressed his lips against the Englishman's brow. "Always." And he meant it.

* * *

"Matt." As soon as he deemed them far enough away from their former guardians, Alex reached out and quickly grabbed hold of his older twin's arm.

Matt recoiled at the sudden grip and shoved the other man away. "What?" he spat.

"Do you-" Alex swallowed and bit his lip. Matt quirked a brow at the unusually timid behavior coming from his normally confident sibling. "Do you- are you really willing to manipulate Matthew into doing whatever Oliver wants?" the dark-haired American finally asked.

Matt scrutinized Alex's conflicted expression. It was weird. Really weird. "Yes." he said simply. Alex blinked at his brother in shock. Sensing his southern twin's disapproval, Matthieu opted to explain himself without prompting. "It's not like we have to worry. Oliver's not stupid. Whatever he'll need us to get those two to do it won't be fatal. He knows that if our counterparts die we die."

Alex frowned. "You know as well as I do that there are plenty of things that are worse than death. And that Oliver is capable of each and every one of them."

"Your point?" Matt shot back without batting an eye. "Why do you care? It's not like you give a shit about my counterpart, or Oliver's for that matter."

Alex took a step back and met Matt's questioning gaze with his own one of steel. "You're right. I don't give a flying fuck about the other nations. But Arthur's actually pretty cool guy. I don't want to hurt him. He's.. my friend" the American finally acknowledged, feeling his cheeks burning in embarrassment the moment the admission left his lips.

"Pfft. Ha ha, what!" Matt burst out laughing. "Did you just say- haha oh god! Friend! Ha ha! Alex you don't have friends!" the Canadian snickered. Or at least he continued laughing until Alex snapped in rage and grabbed the the other man by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the brick wall of the building they had been passing.

"Shut the fuck up Matt" the American hissed. "Or I swear to God I will end you."

Matthieu's laughter quieted immediately and he glared at his American twin. "Calm down you little shit" he growled. "You and I both know you'll do what Oliver asks."

"Do I?" Alex challenged, and Matt's glare intensified ten fold in response.

"Yeah, unless you're intending to turn your back on us."

Alex's determined expression dwindled at that. Okay, perhaps he hadn't really thought that through. Protecting his friend was one thing. Turning his back on his family was another. Matt seemed to sense his brother's inner turmoil as well, and opened his mouth to speak from where Alex still had him held to the wall.

"Think about it this way Alex" Matt stated firmly. "There's only two ways this ends. One, we all end up dead. Or two, we get rid of Lilith and bury any more schemes of killing nations and go back to Otherworld while Matthew, and Arthur, and everyone else from this world stays here. So you can choose him over Oliver and the rest of us. But know that we are your family Alex. And at the end of the day we are the only ones you'll be able to keep." With that Matt shoved the American away and pushed off the wall Alex had shoved him against. "If you turn on us. You'll have no one. And not even the most twisted of nations wants that."

With a last glare, Matthieu turned and stalked into another dark alley and out of Alexander's view. Leaving the American teen alone with his thoughts and Matthieu's revelations. It was true. Even if everything was resolved, it wouldn't matter if he and Arthur were friends. They would have to go their separate ways. It was foolish to even think about turning his back on his family in favor of people he would probably never see again. But still… he'd never really had a friend like Arthur before. If he could call the blond that. Otherworld nations, didn't really have friends. Allies yes. Family you put up with because you kind of felt obligated to, yes. But not friends. He wasn't ready to let it go yet.

Without realizing it Alex's feet had taken him back to the hotel where the others were staying. It looked like he had managed to make it back before any of the others, which was surprising. But he wouldn't question it. Foregoing the elevator in favor of quickly climbing the stairs, Alex made his way to room 704 and entered.

Inside, he was surprised to find Arthur on his feet and staring at his now fully healed palm with some amount of satisfaction tainted with sorrow while Francis and Matthew were both still keeping the polar bears entertained. For an idle moment, Alex wondered where his own useless counterpart was, but from the sounds of running water and off-tune singing of the 'Star Spangled Banner' coming from the direction of the bathroom he had his answer to that question pretty quick.

"Oh, you're back" Alex jumped at the sound of Arthur's voice addressing him. "Good lord, are you alright lad? You look pale as a sheet" the Englishman voiced his concern and quickly strode up to the dark-haired American and placed a hand on his forehead. "You feel cold and clammy. Are you ill?" he asked worriedly. Alex blinked once, twice, and grabbed Arthur's hand. "What the-"

"I'm fine." Alex cut him off. Alfred was in the shower and Francis and Matthew were looking at him weird, but he figured he could get away with it if he left now before Matt, Louis, or Oliver got back. Not to mention if Alfred got out of the shower first. "But I need a serious drink. And so do you."

Not wasting any more time, Alex turned on his heel, kept grip on Arthur's wrist, and started pulling him out into the hallway and presumably out of the hotel altogether.

About five minutes later, Alfred exited the shower. Toweling off his wet hair, Alfred eyed the room for any signs of the previously unconscious Briton, only to find none. "Hey, where's Artie."

"Oh, Alex took him drinking" Matthew informed him, not looking away from Mr. Kumajirou.

"He what!" Alfred exclaimed, bug-eyed. "Crap crap crap, I gotta go after them." The American started running around collecting his clothes and throwing them on when the hotel room door opened once again, this time to reveal the Otherworld Canadian.

"Hey, has Al shown up yet?" Matthieu asked of his counterpart.

Matthew nodded his head. "Yeah he just took Arthur with him to go drinking though."

Much like Alfred, Matthieu's eyes opened wide and the Canadian face-palmed. "Oh god."

"It's fine" Matthew assured him. "Arthur's got low tolerance but as long as Alex is with him, Arthur shouldn't get into too much trouble" Matthieu just shook his head even more.

"No you don't get it" the Canadian groaned. "Alex has no tolerance either."

* * *

 **A/N: Short one this week. Next chapter should hopefully be longer and better. But at least we now know Oliver really is scheming something. Hard to say what. This chapter will likely undergo editing in the near future. I'm like half asleep right now as I'm finishing up.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warnings: Language but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

Each member of the assault team, sitting cramped together along the two parallel benches of the van they were traveling in, checked and prepared their weapons as they neared their destination. The only individual standing, the leader of the operation, held the hand grip near the front of the van and continued addressing the men under his command.

"There are a total of ten targets. Eight men and supposedly two animals." Raising a small handheld clicker, the army commander activated the small display screen inserted into the wall of the van to display the available photos of the targets in question, including blurry photos of two polar bears. The commander had been recruited to his new position leading this discrete assault team by his old acquaintance, then Lieutenant Lilith Walker, now Vice President Walker. Now though, after recent events, he was following direct orders from her brother Seth. "They might not look like much" he supplied, seeing the doubtful looks on some of his men's faces. "But they have been labeled armed and dangerous and you are to engage them with _extreme_ prejudice. As of 2200 hours today it has been confirmed that they are responsible for the assassination of the United Kingdom's Prime Minister as well as the attempted assassination of Vice President Walker."

Nervous mumbling circled the van and the soldier had to clear his throat to regain the men's focus. The van slowed to a stop. "The President has ordered us to apprehend them but you are authorized to use lethal force if necessary. Be thorough, but try to keep this as quiet as possible." The van doors opened. "Now go!"

* * *

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" Matt kept cursing under his breath as he stepped back out of the hotel room and started stomping angrily down the hall with Louis and Oliver close behind.

"Matt~" the pinkette whined and made a slight pout at the continuous string of swears, but refrained from doing much else. He knew Matt hated it when Alex got drunk. It usually ended with several weeks of explaining to people that whatever stupidity that resulted was caused by the American and not Matthew himself.

Also ignoring the Englishman's complaint, Louis decided to move them forward on the inevitable chain of events. "Matthieu" Louis started. "How would you like us to proceed?"

Matt stopped and gave his two parental figures a disbelieving look. "You're letting me decide?"

Louis appeared indifferent but Oliver just shrugged with a smile, recovering quickly from Mathieu's string of expletives. "It's you who suffers the most fallout from situations like this dear, so it only seems fair" the pinkette allowed.

Matt loosed a feral grin, and nodded. "Okay then, let's split up, Papa, you and Oliver go look for those two idiots one way and I'll go another. If you find him first, call me and I'll do the same."

Oliver nodded and took the taller Frenchman's hand. "Alright then, happy hunting!" the Englishman chimed before turning and heading in the opposite direction with Louis in tow.

Matt paid the departing duo no mind and turned to go his own way alone. "Hey Matt, wait!" the Canadian halted momentarily and looked over his shoulder to see his counterpart stumbling out after him. The more timid of the two tripped over his own feet as he neared the other and Matthieu was quick to grab him by arm before he tumbled to the ground. "Ah, thanks" Matthew laughed with a nervous twang as he straightened himself back up.

Matt grunted and released the other man's arm before turning his back and starting off again. "What the hell do you want?" he growled with perhaps more bite than he had intended. But still, with his back turned, Matt couldn't see the wave of shock hit Matthew at the harsh words.

Matthew gulped and hardened his resolve before following after the Otherworld nation once again, this time at a steadier pace. Allowing the other man his space, but not allowing himself to fall behind. "I'm coming with you" he informed the other.

Snorting in derision, Matt looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "And who's going to watch Kuma and Kumajirou? The American idiot?"

Matthew snorted in amusement. "Oh they'll be fine. Mr. Kumakichi is used to it. He can talk, so he'll shoo any humans away while we're gone" Matthew waved away the other's concern.

Matt gave a slightly disbelieving hum before grunting again. "Fine." Matthew smiled when Matt gave his assent, causing the other man to frown and turn away faster than what would have been considered normal for the situation. Damn, why was Matthew so friggin adorable?

"Ah! Wait for me!" Stopping once again, Matthew in surprise and Matt with a groan of irritation, the pair was swiftly joined by none other than Alfred Fucking Jones himself. Third wheel much?

"What took you so long?" Matthew asked the American. Matt though, didn't bother questioning it anymore and just continued walking. He had a twin to find. "And where's Francis?"

Alfred gave a sheepish laugh and scratched the back of his head, causing Matt to roll his eyes. "Franny said he's catch up later. And I uh… I tried to call Iggy." The idiot's smile turned into a frustrated frown. "He didn't answer though."

"Relax Mr. Hero, we'll find them" Matt guaranteed. "With how frustrated Alex was the last time I saw him he won't have gone far."

The Canadian could feel Alfred's glare on the back of his head. "Okay, but why did he take England with him? He was already out, couldn't he have just gone and gotten drunk on his own?"

Try as he might to prevent it, Matt could feel his shoulders tense up. He could only hope Matthew wasn't paying too close attention and that Alfred was too much of a dunce to notice. "How the fuck should I know? If you want a full report on what those two have been doing since you've been gone then ask Oliver, not me."

Alfred let loose a low growl of anger at that, but was silenced when Matthew elbowed him in the gut. "Cut it out Al" the Canadian warned.

"What has you so worried anyway?" Matt asked, unable to help his curiosity. Whatever relationship triangle was happening, he was excited to see the shit show that would inevitably come of it despite how such a reaction could possibly throw a wrench into Oliver's plans. For the mere entertainment factor, Matt bet it would be worth it.

The trio exited the hotel and started strolling down the dark Nevada streets, illuminated only by the evenly spaced street lamps and the artificial lighting of the various businesses advertising their products along the strip. It wasn't as fluorescent and bombastic as Vegas had been, but still quite an eyesore in the Canadian's opinion.

Alfred seemed to ponder Matthieu's question for a while as they searched every bar and club they passed. Or maybe he just didn't want to answer. Finally though, he did speak up again. "Alex hates me. I remember the last time you guys came over to this world. He went after Iggy just to get to me. I wouldn't put it past him to do the same thing again. Or you for that matter with Mattie" he finished, tone accusing.

Oh _fuck_ him.

"Alfred!" Matthew frowned at his brother's seemingly unwarranted accusation of his counterpart.

"What!? You gotta admit it's true Mattie. All these guys care about is themselves. He has to be using you, why else would he be hanging out with you so much!?" Alfred shot back defensively.

Matthew gasped in shock and hurt, betrayal shining in his eyes as he looked back at Alfred. "D-do… do you actually believe that Al? Do you think that the only reason anyone would even bother to be around me is to use me against you? Do you think that little of me!?" the normally timid Canadian began to shout.

Alfred stumbled back. "Mattie… You know that's not what I meant."

"Do I!?"

Matt stopped in his tracks so suddenly that Alfred and Matthew nearly walked into him. The Otherworld native turned and let his fist make contact with the American's cheek, knocking the world power to the ground. "Matt!" Brotherly instinct overriding his previous fury, Matthew rushed over and grabbed his fellow Canadian's arm before Matt could attack Alfred again.

Said nation sent Matthew a sharp glare before calming himself down and shaking off the other man's hold. When Canada finally let him go, Matt stalked up to the recovering American and grabbed him by the collar of his bomber jacket. "Listen here you little shithead" he hissed. Alfred glared back, reaching a hand up to fix Texas where it sat crooked on his nose. "I don't give two shits about what you think about Alex, but don't think for a fucking _second,_ that you know a thing about me. If there's one thing I've learned from the last couple of weeks -blessedly without you- it's that Matthew deserves ten times better than you. And I'm guessing the same applies for Arthur. You think Alex and I are trying to use them against you or something? Well guess what?"

Alfred's glare diminished at the look of righteous indignation on the Otherworld nation's face that was apparent even through his dark sunglasses. "I-"

"Shut the fuck up and listen!" Matt cut him off. "Here's a news flash for that puny little brain of yours. Not everything. Is about. YOU!" Alfred's face turned pale. Matt glared into Alfred eyes for a moment longer before shoving the other nation back down and stalking away. "Come on Mattie." Canada took a moment to send a pitiful glance down at Alfred who was staring blankly on the ground with a lost expression before turning and following Matthieu into the next bar they found.

* * *

Alfred stayed on the ground, glaring at the black pavement like it had personally offended him until the two Canadians had wandered off and he felt a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. "Is there a reason why you are trying to burn holes in the ground Amerique?"

America looked up to see Francis watching him, not really with concern in his expression, but maybe sympathetic curiosity. "It's nothing" he muttered accepting the hand Francis offered and allowing himself to be pulled back up to his feet. "Just worried about Artie and still pissed that he brought all our copies from Otherworld here instead of just letting me handle it."

"Pfft" the Frenchman snorted. "For the record you were indisposed at the time were you not?"

Alfred opened his mouth to snap back but found the words lodged in his throat as he realized that he didn't really have any to give.

Francis sighed. "We need their help. Try not to take it too personally. I think Angleterre is still a little sore that you put yourself in danger at the start of all this" he said, referring to the bomb in the summit that had started this chaotic chain of events.

"But it's my job to be the hero! That means jumping in the line of fire if I have to! Besides, if I hadn't we all might have been captured."

The Frenchman clicked his tongue and shook his head tiredly. "Maybe, but if you let yourself get hurt and taken out of the action then who is there to protect everyone when you're gone?" he posed the question with a curious stare into the blue eyes looking at him in confusion. Alfred dipped his head slightly as he considered the question and Francis smiled as he watched the younger nation wrestle with the dilemma. "The hero must survive to the final act at least, non?"

America snorted and grinned up at the older man as the pair started searching the streets once again. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Francis snorted and flipped his hair dismissively. "Of course I'm right. Papa always is."

* * *

Alex was feeling bad. Okay maybe not bad. More like… conflicted. Confused? Out of sorts? Oh fuck it. Alexander was feeling guilty.

"What can I get for you?" Alex looked sullenly up at the bartender standing across from him.

"Two of whatever'll make me forget what my name is" he replied, pointing between himself and the blond Englishman standing to his left with a concerned expression.

"Make that one" Arthur interjected, apparently choosing to abstain.

Alex snorted. "Party pooper" he goaded, to which the other just rolled his eyes. A glass of _something_ that looked like it had a ridiculously high alcohol content was placed in front of the brunette and Alex downed it in one go.

"Damn, what made you so upset?" Arthur asked, choosing a stool beside the American and sitting himself down, propping his head on a fist as he rested his elbow on the bar counter. He sent the other man another worried look. "Did you not find something to get us north?" he fished.

Alex gave a sad, tired laugh and waved the bartender back over to refill his glass. The human gave him a look that was equal parts impressed and disgusted before doing as he was asked. "Ha, no. Oliver took care of that. It's- it's…" he trailed off and started staring off into the distance with a face nearly devoid of emotion.

"It's-" Arthur prompted.

Alex opened his mouth to respond when he was cut off by the obnoxious sound of 'America the Beautiful' sounding from Arthur's back pocket. "The fuck?" Alex sent the blond a disbelieving look and a raised eyebrow.

Flushing upon the realization that it was _his_ phone making the noise, Arthur quickly retrieved the device and checked the caller ID even though he already knew who it was. "God damn him. I keep telling him to quit changing my ringtone" the Englishman hissed half to himself before rejecting the call and returning the phone to the pocket from whence it came. "Sorry about that."

"The Hero?" Alex queried for confirmation.

Arthur sighed. "Indeed. Honestly, with the amount of times that boy calls me whenever I say I'm going out -drinking or not mind you- one would think _he_ were the ex-guardian."

Alex laughed into his drink. "Why didn't you answer?" he asked, causing the other man to shrug.

"Why do you care?" Arthur shot back, with a grin.

"Ha! Asshole."

"Prick." Both men's grins grew a little wider. "Now then" Arthur let one of his hands fall decisively on the bar counter and turned more directly towards the brunette. "I believe we were talking about why you're so down tonight?" he reminded the other.

"Pfft. Oh yeah." A wry smile twisted onto the American's lips. "Everything really. Oliver, Matt, Blondie, these humans. And I've been thinking. I mean, I know we've had our differences in the past. Hell, last time I was here I'm pretty sure I almost killed you."

Arthur snorted, not looking overly distraught by the reminder. "There's no 'pretty sure' about it. If I remember correctly you had me bleeding out and locked in a fucking walk-in freezer. What's your point?"

The American's smile dwindled into nothing and the gloomy expression returned with force as he flinched at the memory. He didn't look up from his glass. "Things are… things are different now, aren't they?" Alex glanced up momentarily to catch the Englishman quirk a brow in confusion.

"I should hope so or else I'll have to vacate the premises immediately. Either way I think that's up to you."

Alex snorted. "True. And um… sorry, about that -back then- I mean."

"Ah no harm done" Arthur waved it off. "I got my payback in the end. Is that all that's bothering you though? It seems kind of out of the blue."

Alex turned from his stool and looked Arthur in the eye with an expression of pure seriousness. "Arthur, do you trust me?"

The Otherworld nation watched as a look of pure bewilderment passed over the blond's face. It was still plastered on Arthur's countenance even as he looked back down.

"I should think it's rather obvious that I do."

If Arthur was expecting Alex to be relieved by his statement he would have been disappointed. The brunette gave a tired laugh and let his face fall into one of his hands. "You shouldn't."

England looked mildly perturbed by the American's strange behavior and frowned. "I get enough of that from your counterpart, I don't need to hear it from you as well. Yes we were enemies in the past but we have a common enemy now and you've been nothing but a steadfast ally in all of this from the start. So why wouldn't I trust you?"

Alex gave the other man a dry look. "Really? How about cuz I'm the fucking bad guy!" he shouted, causing Arthur to take a step back in shock. "Me, the rest of us from Otherworld aren't like you pansies here. We… we can't change who we are. _I_ can't change." Alex's expression changed to one of self-loathing. "I'm the greedy, egotistical, lying son of a bitch and you're-"

"Alright I'm going to have to stop you right there" Arthur interjected, raising a hand for the other to stop mid-rant. "Excuse me, one of whatever you gave him" the shorter male flagged down the human bartender.

Alex gave Arthur a curious stare. Off-balance from the sudden interruption. "What are you doing? I thought you were staying sober?"

Arthur didn't say anything until he had a glass in his hand and downed half of it in one go. Only when that was done did he send a withering look back over to the red-eyed brunette at his side. "I'm _sorry_ " he began, tone painfully sarcastic. "But in the last twenty-four hours I've crashed through the windshield of a van going over one-hundred miles an hour, been in a car accident in said van, been thrown from a bridge into a lake, nearly drowned _in_ that lake, my _son_ was murdered which I still mostly blame myself for, had to recover from summoning not one, but three demons, my ungrateful prat of an ex-charge has taken it upon himself to tell me who I can and cannot trust, and now the only person I've been able to rely on through this colossal paradigm shifting shit fest seems to have decided to have an emotional breakdown in front of me. So once again sorry, but if you've dragged me out here to talk about feelings and insecurities then I'm going to need to be at least three sheets to the wind."

Meeting Arthur's completely deadpan gaze, Alex's somber look broke into a suddenly more contemplative one before he laughed and raised his near-empty glass. "Good point. Cheers."

"Cheers" the pair clinked their glasses and downed them in near synchronization.

"Another round if you don't mind!" the bartender was flagged down again, this time by the American.

"Alright, now proceed in telling me how great I am and how you were an utter sod for trying to kill me" the blond lightly teased once they both had refills in their hands. Forcibly lightening the mood before it could sink back down again. It seemed to work.

Alex nearly did a spit take. "That was _not_ what I was doing" he denied, half snickering, half choking.

Arthur gave the younger nation a wolfish smirk. "I believe you were saying, 'oh England, you're ever so amazing, I'm sorry for trying to take over the world before.'" he recited playfully, placing a hand on his heart and batting his eyelashes in a clearly satirical fashion.

Losing the fight to hold in his laughter Alex lightly punched the other in the shoulder. "Ha ha! You dick! I was trying to be nice! Not to mention have a serious conversation" he scolded as he finally calmed down.

England rolled his eyes. "Fine fine."

Taking a deep breath, Alex made sure his composure was completely recovered before continuing. "It's just, I was thinking about how different things were then to how they are now. I mean, you gotta admit; back then, if I told you that someday we'd be sitting in a bar having drinks without blood or weapons involved you would have thought I'd hit my head."

"You're not wrong" Arthur agreed with a nod.

"Well, as much as I don't wanna admit it I kinda like what we've got goin' here." As Alex finished his fourth drink, his tongue began to grow heavy causing his words to slur just slightly.

"Mhmm" Arthur didn't respond with words, worried it would jolt the other man out of whatever strange mood he was in.

"I mean" Alex blinked owlishly. "Even though you're an old man."

Arthur frowned. "Hey!"

"And you some-sometimes *hic* got a stick stuck up 'ur ass the size of the fuck~ fucking Eiffel Tower."

As the American demonstrated with a string of vulgar hand motions Arthur did in fact do a spit take and nearly choked on what remained of the alcoholic drink in his mouth. "That was unnecessary!" But the Englishman's vehement objection was ignored as Alex simply stared straight ahead. The older man wondered for a moment if the other had forgotten he was even there.

Neither nation took note of the disturbed human standing across the counter from them who looked as though he would rather be anywhere else but where he was currently.

"And you cook like shit unlike Ollie, and spell words weird. Did I mention Oliver cooks WAY better 'n you?"

"Fucking American" the blond exclaimed to himself by way of explanation, shaking his head with another eye roll.

"But… but ur still a pretty cool *hic* cool guy."

"Aw you're *hic* you're sweet~" Arthur giggled, cheeks heated from the alcohol in his system just like Alex's were. The blond threw an arm around the brunette's shoulders. "You're no-not I mean… yeah not. That was the word. Not so bad y'self." The blond gave the other a smile showing enough teeth that he could have been mistaken for Oliver in the moment. "You're stupid, sure. But no' as-as stupid as the other guy~" he slurred, waving his hand to make up for the blank space in his head for the individual he was comparing Alex to. All that was coming to mind were the words American and idiot.

By this point now thoroughly drunk, Alex turned his face to meet the equally drunk nation with a matching smile. "Thanks~!" he cheered, throwing his own arm over Arthur's shoulders in the same manner the latter had done to him. "My best friend" he declared before Alexander's expression suddenly turned the most downhearted it had been all night. He even sniffled causing the Englishman who was still in his giddy drunk stage to blink in shock "'Prolly my only friend. 'Sides you 'nyway" he giggled sadly at his empty glass.

Arthur's lips twitched down as he gazed down at his sullen companion with concern. Eyes shining with alcohol exaggerated sympathy. "Don' say that!" he whined, sloppily grabbing and shaking the larger man by the shoulders. "Y-you're my friend too! And you got that one fellow" the blond's large eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember the person he was referring to. "Matt!" he snapped his fingers and smiled to himself at his mental triumph.

Despite Arthur's excitement however, Alex completely broke down at the mention of his twin and started bawling like a baby. Wrapping his arms tightly around the slighter man's torso he buried his head in Arthur's chest and wouldn't let go. It was much like what Alfred did when he got frightened by horror movies, though Arthur was far too inebriated to make the comparison right that second. It would seem that Alexander was to some degree a sad drunk as well as a touchy-feelie one. "M-Matt's so _mean_ to me!" he cried.

"Wha~?" England cried in concern.

"M-mhmm" Alex choked out between muffled sniffles and sobs.

"I get it" Arthur blinked his glassy eyes as sympathetic tears started to well up at the corner of his eyes. "Scot… Scotty's mean to me too~" England lamented, patting the American's back lightly while staring off into the distance with his own bemoaning sense of self-pity. "An-and don't even get me started on _Patrick_ -the prick."

Alex pulled back from the other, though he kept his hands on Arthur's shoulders. "No one gets me but you" he muttered, still sniffling. Both males nodded to each other, lower lips jutting out in matching pouts.

* * *

"I thought we were supposed to be searching for Alexander et his new drinking companion" Louis murmured as he took a seat opposite Oliver in the outdoor patio of some random restaurant.

Oliver giggled and sat up excitedly as his electric blue eyes roved over the menu while Louis did the same. Being the avid baker that he was and Louis being well… French, they shared the common love of experiencing fine dining. And while this wasn't the most exquisite of places, as small as it was, the scents wafting from it made both of them curious. It had only taken a few moments of heartbreakingly adorable puppy dog looks from Oliver before the two were changing course.

"Oh come on Louis~! Live a little! We haven't been on a date in years!" Oliver whined, flagging down a waiter and pointing to a few options on the dessert menu. When the human then turned to Louis the Frenchman ignored the young teen and simply waved him away. He and Oliver would share, as always. "Everyone else is still out there. And besides, this could work very well for us!" he grinned, showing his teeth. Louis was unphased by it. "Furthermore" the pinkette went on, laying out the napkin previously holding silverware on his lap. "I think it's important that the rest of our merry little group handle this themselves" Oliver's smile settled into a smaller, less crazed one.

Louis lifted a brow and mirrored Oliver's actions. "How so?"

"Matt and Alex will never learn anything if we always lay the groundwork out for them. You and I won't always be around to tell them what to do after all." Despite the grim words Oliver giggled and grinned.

Louis though, didn't appear amused in the slightest and continued to stare the other man down as the waiter returned and placed some kind of cheesecake between the two of them. He lingered for only a moment before sensing the tense mood and quickly making himself scarce. "Don't say such things mon cher" he scolded, picking up a fork and cutting himself a slice of the rich dessert. "Coming from you it sounds rather foreboding."

Without ceasing his giggling fit Oliver also cut himself a piece of the cheesecake and ate it in tandem with Louis. The Frenchman swallowed his piece and his frown twitched further down. "It is not as good as your's" he remarked with all the dull tones of clinical observation.

Oliver smiled and brought a hand to his cheek while the other waved bashfully. "Oh you flatterer~!" he cooed. "It's not that bad. They at least get points for trying."

"Hmph" Louis huffed while continuing to eat. "If you say so."

"I do" the other replied with a smile while simultaneously poking the end of the Frenchman's nose with his fork.

"Say, Oliver."

"Hmm?" said Englishman hummed in reply, seeing as his mouth was currently occupied with food.

"Speaking of concerns, I find myself troubled by your recent actions." he leveled the shorter man with a stern gaze that would not accept anything less than a straight answer. That didn't mean he would get one though.

Oliver frowned around the fork in his mouth and carefully swallowed the food within before placing the silverware back on the table. "I thought you said you trusted me" he countered with sad blue eyes glistening slightly.

"And I do cher" Louis confirmed with a sigh, lifting a hand to brush the side of Oliver's face. "But normally you would have shared the entirety of your plans with me by now. I understand keeping the boys in the dark, but I don't appreciate complete ignorance myself."

Looking properly chastised, Oliver nodded. "I'm sorry Louis" he apologized, reaching out with one hand to grip the one the Frenchman had caressed him with by its long fingers. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Ask me anything you feel you need to know."

Another waiter stopped beside them to provide drinks for the table beside them. Oliver witnessed this out of the corner of his eye and spied a steaming cup of tea resting near the end of the human's tray. With his free hand he reached out and snatched the cup before the waiter got up and wandered off once again.

Louis watched his sneaky little Englishman carefully before considering what he wanted to know. Oliver seemed quite sincere about his offer to give Louis whatever answers he wished for, but Louis also knew that the smaller nation always had a reason for what he did. For someone many considered an agent of chaos, order was very important to Oliver. He calculated every move and every step a hundred times over before acting. Problems normally only ever arose when someone broke from that set path. And so it wasn't so much the fact that he wasn't completely in the loop that bothered the Frenchman, just that he had been entrusted with _nothing_ of merit. Especially now that knowledge of the traitor had spread to the boys as well.

"You" he began as Louis finally settled on a question.

"Me?" Oliver questioned before taking a sip of his stolen tea. Louis was mildly amused to see the smallest twitch of one of the Englishman's eyebrows as he took in the taste. Not to his liking it would seem. Still, it was better than nothing so he would drink it.

"You have provided each of us a role to play oui?" Oliver nodded. "Yet all you say when we ask what you are doing is that you have something you are working on personally. I want to know what that is."

Oliver blinked owlishly at the man sitting across from him, head tilted slightly in an almost cute, animalistic contemplation. "That's all?"

Louis took the small dessert plate into his hand and sat back into a more relaxed posture in his chair as he began to eat once again. "Oui. Like I said, I trust your judgement with Alex. You were always closer to that one. And we both know my dear Matthieu will always be the obedient elder son."

The Englishman's look of curious confusion turned into another open-mouthed grin as he laughed and nodded. "I guess that's true dearie!" After taking another sip of his tea Oliver placed the cup back down and began tapping his cheek with a finger. "As for what I'm doing though, it's quite simple really. First, confirm the identity of our little traitor. Second, pinpoint the source of whatever technology the humans intend to use to kill nations. And third of course, remove whatever obstacles might get in the way of our success."

"That's all?" Louis asked skeptically.

"That's all" Oliver confirmed. "Though the process by which I decide to accomplish some of these things might be considered… controversial."

"Ah, that is why you did not wish to reveal the details" Louis concluded, setting the empty plate down.

"Mhmm."

Francis nodded sagely. "Then I want you to promise me something mon vieil ami."

"Oui?"

The Frenchman leveled Oliver with a serious stare. "Promise me that your plans will not compromise the safety of this family. Your own, mine, or our sons'."

Oliver's smiled. "You all will be safe" he assured. "Cela, je le jure."

Parting from the heavy topic, the two older nations settled back into a comfortable silence as their waiter returned not long after to remove the finished dessert and replace it with the second that the pair had decided to sample. Louis was also provided with a glass of wine. For another ten minutes or so they continued to act like any other couple out for a night, exchanging mild pleasantries and chatting about this and that. That was, until Louis suddenly froze with his loaded fork halfway to between his plate and mouth.

Taking a deep, controlling breath Louis let his eyes slide shut and carefully placed the utensil down. "Oliver" he started in a warning tone.

"Yes love?" the Englishman asked innocently before taking another sip of his tea.

Louis growled under his breath and felt his eye twitch. "When you spoke of removing obstacles, you meant it quite literally didn't you." It wasn't really a question.

Oliver giggled. "Why yes, yes I did. I take it you noticed their arrival as well then?"

Taking the napkin from his lap to wipe whatever remnants of food had clung to his mouth, Louis dropped the cloth back on the table counter. "J'ai fait." Without skipping a beat Louis shifted from English to French. "When did they start following us?"

"Since we left the hotel" Oliver reported, also in French.

"We could have avoided them non?"

The pinkette shrugged. "Yes, but what's the fun in that? Besides, if they're here, they won't be after our boys."

"True enough" Louis allowed. "Are you not going to do anything?"

The pinkette smiled wide and shook his head. "I decided to sit this one out. I haven't seen you in action in far too long. Besides, I'm afraid you've been slacking in that department during this small misadventure my friend." Oliver grinned into his tea cup.

Louis sighed. "I assume you packed _it_ then?" he asked.

The younger nation nodded. "Of course."

"Where?"

"Why do you think I chose this restaurant? This table?"

Louis quirked a brow. "When did you have time for that?"

"Now Louis, you know better than to look a gift horse in the mouth" Oliver scolded good-naturedly. "And besides, flying chocolate bunny needed _something_ to do."

Deciding not to further question the unstable Englishman's methods, Louis cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders tiredly. "Let's get this over with then I suppose." Without another word the Frenchman leaned back in his chair and kicked one foot out underneath the table while the other pushed off the ground. Effectively sending both his and Oliver's chairs sliding backwards while still seating their occupants. In their previous positions, their two glasses shattered as what were more than likely tranquilizer darts embedded themselves into the table.

Standing to his feet while Oliver simply crossed his legs and began to observe with an entertained grin, Louis strode over to the table and flipped it onto its side where a well-polished French rapier was strapped to one of its legs. Sliding his hand skillfully around the guarded hilt he drew the weapon and expertly flourished to reacquaint himself with the blade's weight and balance. Carrying himself with all the grace of a master.

From the dark of the streets, several armed soldiers started rushing towards the duo. Watching Louis' grim-set face, Oliver smiled with feral excitement. "I've always loved dinner and a show" the Englishman giggled.

* * *

Five drinks later and both Arthur and Alexander had reached the common stage of their drunken pattern to start rambling about their American Revolution woes.

"An-and then he said" England stuttered as he rested his head over his arms on the bar counter in a sobbing heap. "He said 'you used to be soooo great'! A pun! Of all the things he could've said he chose a _fucking_ pun!" The blond started blinking back frustrated tears as he looked to the brunette to his right for sympathy. "Why's he such a dick?"

"You think tha's bad?" Alex challenged. "I mean~ I mean at least you cared!" he lamented, voice going unnaturally high pitched and waving his hands around for emphasis. "Imagine pouring your heart out to show y-your Dad that you can stand on your *hic* on your own, and he- Ollie just- Ollie just laughed! The creepy fucker! Sittin' there in the mud with like a bajillion muskets pointed at 'im and he laughs like he's the Joker or some shit!" Alex let his head fall to the counter with a dull thud. "Gave me nightmares fu-for years."

"'Least you won" Arthur mumbled back, slightly bitter.

Alex glared back. "At least _you_ didn't have a-an angry Canadian glarin' down your back for the next century." They each continued glaring at one another for a moment before their faces turned sad and they each went back to looking forward.

"Alfred you jackass" Arthur murmured to himself.

Alex sniffled. "Stupid Ollie~"

* * *

Watching from the rooftop of an apartment building, the army commander cursed as the shots of both snipers missed their targets. How had the taller one noticed them? Still cursing, he reached for his earpiece. "Ground team, engage now!" They were fucked anyway. Civilians had noticed the commotion and had proceeded with the normal running and screaming that typically followed after. They needed to apprehend those two nations and leave the area fast before local law enforcement showed up.

* * *

"Are you not going to help?" Louis questioned, switching back to English now that all pretense of being covert had been lost between themselves and the humans after them. Six humans, dressed up in gear reminiscent of a S.W.A.T team appeared from around several buildings across the street and started converging on the nations' position.

Oliver shrugged, still seated in his chair, and leaned over to another table to grab an abandoned glass of white wine. "Aww, but I wanted to watch you! You always look so good when you're fighting" he whined with a pout, though his tongue did dart out to wet his lips. "Besides, it's not like you _need_ help do you?"

Louis scowled back at his partner. That sneaky little minx. Oliver knew quite well that Louis didn't need help, the Frenchman just didn't like exerting that much effort when he didn't need to. Oh, but who could say no to that face? Louis sighed. Without looking from the short pinkette, Louis thrust the thin blade forward at a ninety degree angle from where he was facing to pierce the throat of the closest human who immediately began making horrible choking noises. "Non, that will not be necessary." The old musketeer withdrew his blade and sidestepped as the dying human stumbled forward to avoid the fountain of blood that started spouting from his wound.

"Brilliant!" Oliver cheered, extending the hand holding his newly acquired wine out to the side to collect some of the blood from Louis' first victim. Once the clear spirit had begun to swirl with sanguine clouds, he retracted his arm and began to observe the Frenchman's work once again.

With the first of their group dead or at least dying, the other six or so humans appeared to become far more cautious and slowed their approach while raising their rifles, which Louis was sure contained more tranquilizers. They created a staggered semicircle around him and Oliver, though their focus seemed mainly trained on him. For several moments no one moved.

"Drop your weapon and put your hands in the air!" one of them shouted, causing both nation to raise an eyebrow in disbelief. Did they really think that was going to work at this point?

"Oh, that is simply adorable!" Oliver cooed, still sipping his blood-spiked wine in his chair, happy as a clam.

"I said drop it!" the human repeated. Louis noted that a one of the others near the end of the semicircle had shifted the aim of his weapon towards Oliver. He still said nothing and took stock of the various pieces of tableware that had scattered to the ground in the previous chaos. An awkward and tense silence filled the street.

"I hardly have time for you little humans et your armes à feu. So please, not all at once and let us get this over with" Louis drawled letting the tip of his rapier rest on the ground and leaning on blade almost like one would a cane..

That did the trick. The humans all shot, and Louis swiftly dodged out of the way of those aimed at him while using the rapier's point to lift an unbroken glass from the ground and fling it into the line of fire of the human who was shooting at the Englishman in the peanut gallery. The glass shattered under the force of the dart, but deflected the projectile enough that it missed Oliver and instead flew past the smaller nation's cheeks. True to fashion the Brit did not appeared phased in the slightest.

Ignoring the shocked exclamations of his attackers, Louis moved quickly to get within striking distance of the human who had aimed at Oliver and quickly aimed a thrust at the unprotected gap in his body armor under his raised arm. The human wailed in pain and was silenced quickly as the attacking nation retracted the blade only to then slash it across the human's now exposed throat.

From there it was a massacre. Louis was a swift and clinical swordsman and directed himself with practiced precision. Easily intercepting any of the humans who were in a position to strike at the Englishman who refused to seek protection himself. In fact, to make matters even more difficult for the Frenchman, Oliver had seemingly become bored with sitting at his chair and had begun wandering about, searching the restaurant's outdoor tables for leftover food and wine. Pouting every now and then when something that caught his eye would be obliterated by a deflected dart.

A cup of tea that the pinkette took extreme interest in was the latest to fall victim. Oliver's mouth fell open in dismay. "Love, you did that on purpose!" he accused.

Louis snorted before ducking under the arm of another human and severing his spinal cord by slashing him across the back of the neck. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The Englishman simply pouted and stomped back over to his original chair -quite childishly if you asked Louis- and sat down with a huff. "Meanie~."

Oliver continued watching a few minutes later, admiring the fluidity of Louis movements, before he felt a vibration in his back pocket. Oh! It looked like Matthieu had found their wayward American.

Louis finished the last of the humans with a stab up from under the human's chin and through his mouth and skull. After removing the rapier, the buzz of adrenaline faded from his mind and the Otherworld nation could hear the faint but growing sounds of sirens closing in. "Now that this mess is dealt with, I think it would be best if we leave mon amou- Oliver?" Turning around, Louis was shocked to find no trace of his little Englishman. His eye twitched in irritation.

"Merde."

* * *

At around the twenty minute mark of their search, Matthieu was starting to lose his patience. He and Matthew had fallen into a comfortable silence once Alfred had parted ways with them, but Matt was starting to feel the need to break something and so was the first to speak up. "Okay where's that stupid hoser" he muttered, cracking his knuckles.

Matthew sighed as he watched his counterpart stomp forward angrily and gladly gave the Otherworld nation his space. He wasn't scared of the other per say, he just knew what Matt was capable of. And he also guessed that all the built up animosity wasn't solely directed at Alex. "It's okay eh. We'll find them" the quiet teen assured the other. Pleased when Matt turned and gave him a disbelieving snort before muttering to himself again. True his words might have been disregarded, but Matt had still listened and acknowledged, which was more that could be said for the majority of people.

"We'd better" the flannel-clad Canadian muttered as he turned another corner and eyed the different bars for somewhere his southern twin might have decided to stop in.

Matthew smiled at the other's bunched shoulders fondly. "And Alfred's an idiot."

That stopped Matt in his tracks and turned to face his counterpart in the eye. "What?"

Matthew's smile only grew. "I know you won't hurt me. Will you?"

Matt slid his sunglasses up so he could match his dark violet eyes to Matthew's lighter pair. "Of course not" he responded seriously. "Don't be stupid." Or at least, he didn't want to. If it did come to that, it would be because Oliver or Louis asked it of him, not by Matthieu's choice.

With that said, the two continued off, silent once again. Not that either were bothered by that fact. As it happened, they walked into the bar containing both their targets without even really thinking about it. Matthew was the first to notice and point it out. "Uh, hey Matt?"

"What?"

"Is that them over there?" the more timid of the two pointed towards two figures sitting at the front of the bar, surrounded by empty bottles, and one hundred percent passed out.

Matt groaned and let his head hang. "Yes… yes it is. Fuck." The angry teen stomped over to the pair with Matthew following close behind, slightly concerned for the well-being of the two drunken nations. "Hey asshole" Matt reached over and turned Alexander over so that the American's back was sprawled across the counter of the bar. When the brunette still did not stir, the Canadian's eye twitched. Lifting one hand he delivered a swift and hard strike across the other nation's cheek. "Wake." Slap. "Up." Slap. "You." Slap. "Little." Slap. "Shit." Matthew flinched at each of Matt's strikes though he couldn't help a little giggle of amusement at how it seemed to have little to no effect on Alex. Eventually though, the American did stir.

Alex groaned before one of his eyes blinked open, squinting as if he were staring up at the sun or some kind of bright light. "Ooow~" he whined before focusing slightly and noticing who it was that was standing over him. The dark-haired nation's nose crinkled in distaste. "Noo. Do. Not. Want. Go away!" Alex started slapping at the Canadian standing over him, his arms flapping around and delivering light slaps that were quite pathetic really, though Matt supposed that was due to his lack of sobriety.

Snorting in mild amusement Matt slapped Alex's hands away before reaching out and taking a firm fistful of the American's dark bomber jacket. "Cut it out dumbass. Now tell me what you managed to fuck up during your little escapade." Matt leaned in and glared directly into the other's red eyes.

Alex tilted his head and blinked owlishly for a moment. Matt waited for a response without moving from his position. "Exa- exca- esca- what now?" the younger of the two slurred, causing Matthieu to groan.

"Gah! Alright that's it. You're coming with me little bro" Matthieu reached out to sling one of Alexander's arms over his shoulder when Alex screamed and flailed to force the other North American away.

"Nooo!" Alex cried again.

Matt growled under his breath but eventually dropped the unwilling nation, who immediately sank back into his bar stool. "Fine! Then I'll text Ollie" he decided, grabbing his phone and texting the Englishman where he had found Arthur and Alex.

At the mention of their British parent Alex sniffled and started whining, almost like a dog. "No" he shot out petulantly jutting his lower lip out in a pout like a two year old. Matthieu resisted the urge to crush the expensive phone in his hand.

Instead, Matthieu took a threatening step in the brunette's direction. "You little-"

"Who do you want us to call then?" Matthew interjected before things could get violent.

Alex seemed to think about the question for a moment before finally answering.

"Hmmm... Want Artie" he mumbled.

"He's passed out too you moron" Matt spat in a deadpan voice, jerking his thumb to the snoring mess of an Englishman to the American's right.

It took Alexander's alcohol-riddled mind a few seconds to process that answer and when he did he frowned up at Matthieu. "You're mean" he whispered as quietly as possible, which for Alexander in this state turned out to be more of a shout. The American's eyes turned to Matthew. "Fine, I want 'im instead" he finally decided shakily pointing at the up until then silent Matthew.

"Eh?" the blond in question blurted out in shock.

Matt though, bristled in anger. "Fuck you! Mattie's mine." Turning angrily back to his phone, Matt followed through with the text he had saved previously. "I'm letting Dad deal with this shit." Message sent, Matthieu looked back down at Alexander who was now grinning stupidly back up at him. "Oh, and just so you don't end up causing trouble" the Canadian wound up his arm and sent a solid right hook into Alex's cheek, knocking the man unconscious once again. Pleased with the result, Matt then grabbed Matthew's arm. "Come on, we're going back" he stated before beginning to tug the other out of the bar.

"Eh!? Wh-what about Arthur though?" he stuttered back, worried for his former guardian.

Matt waved away his concern. "Relax, I sent a text to Francis too. He'll come pick up Arthur with your twin." Satisfied or not, Matthew didn't have time to say anything else before he was unceremoniously tugged back out into the street.

* * *

Francis got the text and went along with Alfred to pick up their wayward Brit. "Okay, where's my sidekick in distress!" Alfred shouted as he burst through the doors of the bar, striking his normal heroic pose and scanning the various faces inside the dim room from behind his glasses. Francis followed him inside at a much calmer pace and sighing as he watched the American make a fool of himself.

Well at least he hadn't called England a damsel. That wouldn't have gone over well.

Both of the blue-eyed blonds locked onto the missing pair at the same time, waved over by a distressed bartender who was more than happy to have the two strange individuals escorted out of his place of work. As they made their way over, Alfred scrutinized the pair's position. It looked like both were thoroughly sloshed and passed out. Arthur had his head resting over his crossed arms with pink cheeks and a bit of drool dripping out past his lips while Alexander had his cheek resting directly on the counter top. Alfred smirked as he noticed the blossoming black and blue bruise forming on the other cheek. He hoped and chose to believe that Arthur had done it in a drunken rage.

Alfred quickly went over to Arthur's side and shook the man's shoulder. "Hey Artie, wake up buddy" he urged gently, but all he got in return was a string of incoherent mumbling and Arthur trying to shrug him off.

"Mnngh- go 'way" he grumbled.

Alfred frowned; he hated seeing England drunk. As much fun as it was to see Arthur let loose every now and then, as the man's former charge it was always unnerving to watch him practically nosedive off the pedestal Alfred couldn't help but sometimes put him on. "Come on Arthur. We gotta go" he tried again, a little more stern this time around.

In response, one green eye blinked open momentarily to stare blearily up at Alfred. "P-Peter?" the Brit mumbled, hopeful wonder in his disoriented tone. A pang of guilt and sadness shot through Alfred as he realized that with his blond hair and sky blue eyes Arthur had most likely mistaken him for the micronation he so desperately wanted to see.

"Sorry Arthur, I'm not Peter. It's me, Alfred." The spark of hope died in the Englishman's eyes and they slipped shut once again.

Alfred sighed. "Arthur-"

"Alex~ make 'im go away" the blond whined, unconsciously throwing his right arm out to nudge the unconscious brunette at his side. Francis watched Alfred's eye twitch with concern and quickly inserted himself between the two drunks and the angry American. Holding his hands up to press the younger man back.

"Ah, mon ami let me handle this" he soothed with a forced smile and a gentle push. Alfred grumbled to himself and backed away, shooting daggers at Alex the entire time. Francis pointedly ignored this, and instead turn to gently shake Arthur's shoulders once again. "Angleterre~ heure de se réveiller chérie" he cooed into the other's ear.

Arthur's face twisted in distaste for a moment before he snorted in amusement. "M'not your chérie bastard grenouille" he muttered, but allowed himself to have his arm thrown over the Frenchman's shoulders as Francis wrapped his other arm around the Englishman's waist and hefted him up to his feet. Francis turned and gave Alfred a triumphant grin. "See, all under control. And even better, he spoke French!"

Alfred frowned, but shrugged and looked down at Alexander. "What should we do about him?"

Francis shrugged. "I've got my hands full. Why don't you help him?"

"Fuck no" America shot the suggestion down with a scoff causing the older nation to sigh.

"I thought not. Matthieu said he gave Oliver Alex's location so he will be here shortly to collect him. Why don't we retire back to the hotel?" Alfred grunted in agreement and lead Francis and Arthur out of the bar.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so so sorry this is so late. Combination of half a week of vacation plus a lot of work and just being tired in general. I will try my best to not let it happen again but I can't really promise anything. What I can say though is that I will _NOT_ discontinue this story. Come hell or high water I will finish it. I hate reading stories that just never finish and I don't want to do that to anyone reading and enjoying this one. Speaking of which, for those of you who have stuck with this story so far, followed, favorited, and reviewed, thank you so much. You all are amazing and are one of the highlights of my day. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Warnings: Language but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

Arriving in North Dakota was for the most part uneventful. After waiting out Arthur and Alexander's respective hangovers, Oliver had been contacted by a human that he had found a jet to take them cross-country. The Otherworld nation had accepted it, much to the now half-blind man's relief. As it turned out Lilith's home was located several miles north of the Willow Lake National Wildlife Refuge and just south of the Canadian border. Several acres of land that could have doubled as a sanctuary from civilization with how secluded it was, tucked in the midst of a thick forest.

"There, I see it" Matt sat up from the co-pilot's chair and pointed out a small break in a large mass of tree cover.

"Got it" Alfred glanced in the direction the Canadian was pointing and started to angle the jet Oliver had procured towards the property. "Start the prep for landing" the American ordered.

Matt grunted and started flipping switches, occasionally taking peeks at the slowly growing home. "You didn't tell me that your VP was a hermit" he remarked with a small grin. "I like it. A shame she's a bitch."

Alfred snorted. "Of course you would like it. But you'd better be careful." The American looked over his shoulder to the Otherworld Canadian. "That's still my VP you're talking about." Matthieu snorted and rolled his eyes from beneath his sunglasses. "Can you tell Mattie to get the others ready? I'll take us the rest of the way down"

"Sure." Turning away from the cockpit with a nod, Matt poked his head out and found Matthew sitting just outside with Mr. Kumajirou in his lap and Kuma curled around his back. "Hey Mattie."

The other blond looked up and smiled. "Hey Matt. How's it going with Al?"

Matt rocked his head from side to side in a so-so fashion. "Okay. I still think he's a prick, but at least he know's how to fly. Alex is better though."

Matthew giggled from behind Kumajirou's fur. "That's debatable."

Matt smirked. "Who knows? We'll have to see about that some day. Anyways, we're getting close and are about to land. So tell the others to get ready and strap in."

Without a word Matthew nodded and got to his feet, keeping his polar bear cub held securely in his arms while Matthieu's grown bear followed close behind. Matt meanwhile turned back into the cockpit and settled back down. Alfred looked his way with a frown. "You know, I still think it's weird how much you're hanging out with my brother."

Matthieu's lip twitched downward and he met Alfred's grim look with one of his own. "And just look at all the fucks I give. Let's just land this bird."

Alfred huffed. "Fine. I'll let it be for now because Mattie likes you for some reason. But if I find even a speck of evidence suggesting that you guys are a threat, you're all going down and I'll make Arthur send you straight back to Otherworld. Agreed?"

Matt responded by flicking the American off. "Agreed" he responded though Matt doubted Arthur would do that even if America asked it of him.

* * *

Matthew at the same time made his way into the back of the plane where the rest of the nations present could be found. Oliver was sitting in one of the seats with Louis sprawled across his lap asleep while Francis was quietly assisting the two magic-wielding nations sitting across one another in two identical pentagrams drawn in white chalk. Alex and Arthur were each sitting cross-legged facing one another with hands resting on each of their knees palms up and lips moving identically in a silent chant.

"Papa" the timid boy piped up quietly, causing Francis to look up from where he was wiping a thin layer of sweat from England's brow.

"Oui?"

"Matt says he and Alfred are going to start landing the plane soon so he wants us to strap in."

Despite having been talking to Francis, it was Louis who spoke up in response, not bothering to sit up from Oliver's lap or even open his eyes. "Well the rest of us can, but I'm afraid Alexander and Arthur are going to have to stay as is. We need to remain out of sight at least until we land or your brother's government will find us."

"Is that safe though?" Matthew challenged.

"Do not worry mon petit." Francis assured. "Angleterre will be able to handle it. Especially with the help of notre chère Amérique." Leaving his explanation at that, Francis knelt back down beside the pentagram surrounding Arthur and slowly leaned forward placing a hand on one of the Englishman's upturned palms. "Angleterre… Angleterre can you hear me?"

Arthur's lips did not stop moving but one of his prominent eyebrows twitched and he gave an almost imperceptible nod at the Frenchman's inquiry.

"We are going to land. We need you and Alex to maintain the concealment spell though so you can't leave your pentagrams. Can you handle it?"

Again Arthur didn't answer with words, but his fingers curled around the hand Francis had placed there and squeezed lightly. The pattern of lip movements changed, indicating that the blond had altered his spell.

Francis took these actions as a sign of assent and squeezed the smaller man's palm back before using his free hand to brush back England's messy fringe and placing a quick peck on his brow. "Très bon." Standing to his feet, Francis beckoned Matthew over and made sure the younger nation was strapped in properly before doing the same for himself. Oliver took care of himself and Louis in the same manner just as the plane noticeably tilted downward and everyone on board had a sudden feeling of vertigo.

"Francis~" Oliver whined. "Doesn't Alfie understand the concept of a soft landing?" the pinkette protested while placing a hand over his mouth. To Francis' dismay the Briton was swiftly taking on a sickly green pallor to his face.

Louis seemed to take notice as well and quickly lifted a hand to Oliver's hair and started stroking the pink locks comfortingly without ever opening his eyes. "Relax mon cher, I'm here. It will be over soon" he soothed. Oliver sent the man a grateful look but then immediately looked away as his cheeks puffed out in a worrying fashion. Louis peeked one eye open to observe the act. "Also, know that if you throw up on me I'm not letting you within a hundred feet of my person for the rest of this trip." Oliver's expression turned fearful and with a loud gulp, swallowed back down whatever had emptied into his mouth. Louis smirked and ruffled the pinkette's hair again. "Good boy."

Arthur sucked in a breath and his brow crinkled in concentration. "Alex, focus."

From across from him, Alex appeared to be struggling. The brunette was sweating profusely and his hands had curled into fists. The teen was breathing heavy. "Dude, I can't do two spells at once. We have to cut the cloaking spell."

"Mes amies is everything alright?" Francis asked from the side, ready to unstrap himself if necessary.

"Fine Frog, stay out of it." Arthur snapped, before opening up his eyes to stare at the American across from him. "Alex, center yourself."

Alex hissed in what might have been pain and shook his head. "I can't."

"Alex you have the raw power. Just hold on for a few more minutes." Even though Alexander's eyes were screwed shut, Arthur didn't look away.

"Easier said than done dickhead. It's too much! I can't focus on two things at once."

"Then don't." Arthur leaned forward and grasped Alex's shoulder with one hand. "Here, channel your energy through me and I'll do it."

"What? How am I supposed to do that? I don't know that spell!"

"You don't need to have a spell, you have enough power to will it. So don't think" Arthur flicked Alex's forehead. "Feel." Arthur poked the center of Alex's chest hard before moving his hand back to the boy's shoulder.

After breathing hard for a few seconds longer Alex seemed to relax slightly, as Arthur's eyes slid back shut and he resumed his silent chanting. This went on for a few minutes longer until the jet finally touched down, causing both nations to gasp and collapse on their backs to the ground.

"O-kay" Alex started between deep breaths. "I vote we don't do that again."

"Seconded" Oliver squeaked, before hopping to his feet and racing to the small bathroom at the back of the plane.

"Well, at least we made it" Arthur muttered before accepting the hand that Francis offered him and climbing to his feet. "Now let's hope we can learn something useful while we're here."

* * *

"Damn" Alex wolf whistled at the view of the large home. It had a rustic two-story cabin look though obviously built with modern convenience, with a large main house and a set of stables off to the right.

"Like I said, bitch has good taste" Matt agreed, nodding along to his brother's appreciation before turning to the older nations. "Okay so, what's the plan Fred?" the Canadian looked over to Alfred with a smirk. "Split up and look for clues?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Alfred clapped his hands and stepped forward as if to pair them off.

"Uh-huh, yeah okay Fred and Daphne" Alex pointed to Alfred and Francis. "Go check out the stables. Velma duo" a gesture towards the Canadians, "take the top floor. And Shaggy and I'll go scope out the main" Alex finished with a smirk, throwing his arm around Arthur's shoulders.

Alfred looked incensed. "Wha-? But-"

"Fine." Matt decided to book it before the inevitable fight started. He grabbed Matthew's arm and immediately began tugging his fellow Canadian towards the house. "Kuma, you and Kumajirou stay in the jet." The polar bear grunted and ambled back inside with the cub on his shoulders.

"I have no objection. Frog, stay out of trouble and keep Alfred from doing something stupid as well" Arthur muttered, throwing Alex's arm off and striding after the Canadians without batting an eye.

Alex snickered at the display, taking extreme pleasure in Alfred's frustrated expression. "Ruh-roh" he snickered at his counterpart. "Looks like Raggy has a new best friend" he goaded before skipping off after the departing Englishman with a certain bounce in his step. "Dad, Pops, do whatevs" he called back to Louis who had spent most of the conversation observing quietly while Oliver was picking at a loose thread in the Frenchman's shirt.

"Oh come on!" Alfred shouted out, stopping the departing duo from moving away any farther.

Alex shot his counterpart a glare. "What?"

"Quit acting like I don't have a say! I'm the hero here, I make the game plan. And I say you can go with Francy-pants!" Alfred's cheeks puffed up childishly as he marched up to his dark-haired double in an act of intimidation, which the other matched perfectly. Unfortunately, that also meant that both displays were virtually meaningless.

Alex laughed at the attempt and gave Alfred a small shove to recover his personal space. "Yeah, like that means jack shit to me. What if Iggy would rather go with me huh?"

"What?" Arthur blinked in confusion, eyes darting between both Americans, suddenly concerned at the course of the argument. "Now wait just a minute." Neither man really paid any attention to or heard the island nation's objection.

On the contrary, Alfred's anger flared at the use of the nickname he had personally coined for the older nation and he shoved Alex right back, putting in a bit more force that in the blow than the other man had. "Hey, only I get to call him Iggy! Come up with your own nickname!"

"How about neither of you call me any of those stupid names" Arthur objected weakly, standing a ways off from the two bickering nations. Arms crossed and frown thoroughly plastered on his face. He was swiftly joined by Francis who was wearing a crooked smile and running a hand tiredly through his curly hair. "This is utterly juvenile" he remarked to the older male.

"Ah mon cher" the Frenchman began, setting his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "It's the price of being well-liked, which I suppose you are unused to" the taller male snickered down to the other, earning a light punch to the shoulder. Francis laughed it off, rubbing his arm lightly. "Meanwhile I am beginning to think Big Brother is being underappreciated" he sighed.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous" he snorted. "I appreciate you." For a moment both nations quieted in silent contemplation of the words the Englishman had spoken unthinkingly before it seemed to register and Arthur's cheeks flooded with red. He didn't retract the statement though.

Francis noticed and smiled warmly, ruffling the shorter blond's hair. "Aw, you are so cute Angleterre!"

"Sh-shut up!" Arthur stuttered, his entire face now the same color as his cheeks. Both men had completely forgotten the bickering Americans, but were shocked back into paying attention as apparently the argument had escalated the point of violence.

Alfred and Alex were now sporting crooked glasses and were rolling on the ground delivering heavy blows to one another. Arthur sighed while Francis simply shook his head as if disappointed by the apparent lack of maturity between the two world powers. "I think perhaps you should stop them now mon cher" he remarked to his neighbor.

Arthur sighed once again and ran a hand through his messy hair. "You're probably right."

"And another thing!" Alfred shouted as he rammed his fist into Alex's cheek. "What's with all the name calling you dick!? Blondie, boy scout, and stuff! I'm sick of it!"

Alex growled and rolled the pair of them over before returning Alfred's blows. "Well you can take all the fucks I don't give and shove it up your ass 'cause I'll call you whatever I damn well please!"

"America" Arthur tried to catch the attentions of both teenagers at once, but his call was drowned out by the ensuing argument.

Alfred practically snarled up at Alex and delivered a firm headbut to the brunette before throwing his weight forward and flipping their positions once again. "Ugh, why don't you just go back to that shithole of a dimension or whatever -Otherworld- who the hell cares. We don't need you anymore!"

Alex struck his counterpart with a right hook. "Ha! Like you're one to talk about being needed! I should've left you with your humans. You were much more fun unconscious and useless!"

"America!" Arthur attempted to stop the fight again, without having to intercede directly. He had no desire to get between the two heavy hitters. "For the love of God Francis, this isn't working" he groaned when once again the Americans ignored him.

"Looks like you'll have to be a little more forceful Angleterre" the other man replied sympathetically.

Arthur closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in a sign of irritation."... fine."

"I'm gonna rip your arms and legs off like the little insect you are!" Alex screamed down at Alfred.

"Oh yeah!? Well I'm gonna-"

"ENOUGH!" Both North Americans froze mid swing as they felt their muscles lock up. Turning their faces towards the small island nation that had shouted at them, they gulped at the sight of Arthur's eyes lightly flickering with magic.

"Aha ha. Art, can you let us go please?" Alex asked nervously, as he felt the more experienced nation's magic keeping his body mostly paralyzed.

"Hey, what did he say about nicknames! And I said-" Alfred's mouth snapped shut involuntarily as Arthur's angered glare shifted focus to the blond and his magic flared in response.

"Both of you shut up" the Englishman hissed, refusing to drop his paralysis spell. "I have had it up to here with the perpetual dick measuring contest you two pillocks seem to enjoy having so much and I don't appreciate being stuck in the middle of it" the blond lifted a hand to his hairline in emphasis of his words. "So now it's my turn to talk and you both will listen for once in your miserable lives. Am. I. Clear." Arthur stared both men down with his most fear inducing glare. The kind that gave Spain panic attacks and reminded the young nations that the man before them had once been a conquering power not to be trifled with. It also just so happened to give France pleasant little shivers down his spine but that was neither here nor there.

"Yessum" the two teenagers swallowed thickly.

The old empire nodded down at them with a cold glare. "Good. Now stand up and keep your hands to yourself" he commanded, releasing the two nations from his grip. Alfred and Alex both slumped in relief as they felt control return to their limbs and slowly got to their feet. Brushing themselves off while trying to ignore the matching embarrassed flushes on their cheeks. "Now would one of you care to explain why you two seem incapable of understanding that we are on the same side here?" England asked them icily.

Both teenagers looked steadfastly away and refused to meet anyone's eyes. "He started it" Alex spat childishly with a quick glare in Alfred's direction.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Dear god I thought I was done raising whining brats" Arthur groaned, letting his head fall forward as he bemoaned his grievances to the Frenchman on his right.

Francis sighed in sympathy. "C'est la vie my friend. C'est la vie."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I don't give a fucking damn who started it!" Arthur silenced the Americans once again with his shout. "And I refuse to have to play mediator or be accused of playing favorites because I don't have one." Alfred opened his mouth as if to dispute that last point, but a swift glare shut him up for the third time. "So you two can go check the main floor. Try not to kill each other. I'm going to the stables with Francis."

"But-!"

"Not another word or I'm keeping you both frozen here until we leave."

"..."

"..."

"Good. Come along France." Arthur turned on his heel and started towards the stables. Fully expecting the taller man to follow. He was not disappointed.

"Ah, your wish is my command little master" Francis called after him with a mock bow, to which the other responded by flipping him the bird.

"..."

"..." The Americans watched the two depart in silence, unsure of what to say or do.

"Right-o! We'll leave the two of you to it!" Oliver suddenly called out causing Alfred and Alex to jump. They had kind of forgotten the two were still there. Oliver acted oblivious to the other's unnerved faces and went about snatching Louis hand and swinging their joined palms back and forth giddily as they trailed off towards the house after the Canadians, leaving Alex and Alfred alone.

"I really hate you, you know that" Alfred muttered to his counterpart with a glare.

Alex returned the expression in full. "Yeah, I've noticed. Everyone has. And believe me, the feeling's mutual. Now come on. Let's get this over with" The Otherworld nation lead the pair towards the house.

* * *

Stepping into the stable cautiously, Arthur and Francis glanced around for any sign of someone being in the vicinity. "I don't see anyone" Arthur whispered before relaxing his stance and striding forward at a more calm pace.

"Looks like America's boss has a fondness for horses" Francis observed with a smile. Near the back of the stable were four pens. "Four by the looks of it. Here boys" the Frenchman called softly, clicking his tongue and raising a hand.

The sound of snorting and hooves making contact with the ground preceeded said horses approaching out of the shadows and coming forward to smell the European nation. There were three of them, one less than Francis predicted. One white with a sprinkling of grey splotches near his back and hind legs, another black, and the third a beautiful chestnut color that was almost red with a black mane and tail. All three were destriers and looked well groomed and cared for.

"They are beau" Francis decided, stroking the midnight-coated steed's nose. The animal snorted and leaned forward into the touch. "That means someone must be taking care of them in Lilith's absence non?"

Arthur nodded grimly while the the chestnut horse came up to him and pressed its nose into the Englishman's shoulder. "Yeah, I figured the same thing. And look" the Englishman jerked his head towards a rack of saddles and bridles. There was enough room for four but only three were occupied. "Looks like someone's out for a ride." The red horse nickered quietly and nudged the shorter blond more forcefully. Arthur finally gave the beast his attention and stroked its neck placatingly.

"He likes you" Francis observed with a fond smile.

"She frog. She likes me" Arthur retorted with a smirk. "This one's a mare."

Francis took a closer look. "Ah, you are right." For a moment the blond watched Arthur pet the horse's neck and run his fingers through the steed's black hair with the utmost of care. "It appears you like her too. I'm starting to get jealous."

Arthur snorted in amusement and stepped away from the mare. "Don't be stupid." Turning away from the pens the green-eyed blond started towards the doors.. "Come on, we need to tell the others and get out of here before whoever's watching the house decides to come back. Oh, and Francis" he started looking back at the Frenchman over his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

Arthur shook his head and looked away quickly. "You don't need to be jealous." Francis smiled to himself and followed the other man out.

* * *

Alex and Alfred didn't speak to one another until long after they had watched Matthew and Matthieu disappear up to the second floor and begun their own search throughout the house. And God only knew where Oliver and Louis had pranced off to.

"So" the brunette began, striding into the open kitchen. It was amazing how Alex seemed to be able to brush off their earlier brawl without much effort. He seemed completely at ease around Alfred, like they hadn't been about to rip each other apart not ten minutes before.

What?" Alfred asked stiffly.

Alex stopped his strolling and shoved his hands into the pockets of his bomber jacket before turning to meet Alfred's eyes. Red eyes challenging blue. "I'm curious, what do you think of your bosses going all Vader on your ass?"

In his infinite wisdom and eloquence, Alfred responded with, "Huh?"

Alex rolled his eyes and turned back to looking through the kitchen. "It's gotta suck. Your own people turning against you. Basically deciding genocide was better than keeping personifications around, etc. etc."

Alfred frowned and looked down at the ground before turning into the sitting room on the opposite side of the entryway. "I guess it's like feeling lost. Our people are our home, our soul, our everything. It's like not having a place in the world. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Nope" the brunette responded without batting an eye. "I guess that's where we differ, us from Otherworld and you guys here. We separated ourselves from our people a long time ago. Yeah we get we need them and all that jazz. But we don't really ever associate with them too closely. Hell, there hasn't been a human in our world who's known about us since World War Two. We only ever intervene if we have to. I mean, Oliver's idea of getting involved in his political system is arranging a string of 'accidental' deaths. Not like I haven't done similar" Alex informed his counterpart with liberal use of air quotes and a shrug. "Saved us from dealing with this kind of shit."

Alfred grimaced. He disliked how easily Alex talked about this. "Fuck you."

Alex snorted and took a ripe red apple from a fruit bowl on the kitchen's peninsula. He took a bite and shrugged. "Fuck you too" he mumbled around the fruit in his mouth.

Alfred opened his mouth like he was going to say something but stopped. Glancing up at the walls he then noticed something interesting. "Hey, check this out."

Alex turned back from searching through the cabinets and tossed away the remains of his apple into a waste basket under the sink before following the sound of Alfred's voice into the hall. "What is it?"

"Here" Alfred nodded to a picture at the mouth of the hall. In it was a photo of a family of four standing in front of the Lincoln Memorial. The two parents both had brown hair, as well as the son who appeared around eight or nine. The boy was a bit overweight and had curly brown hair, a wide, crooked smile, and bright, sky blue eyes. Not unique to him it seemed as , as both the parents had blue eyes as well.

Then the nations' eyes were drawn to the eldest child, a girl with long, dark hair, tied in a loose pony tail and navy blue almost black eyes. Very different from the rest of her family. But the most surreal for them was probably her smile. Just like the others in the photo, her smile was wide and bright and genuine. It was a beautiful shot of a family that couldn't be happier. "They look so happy" Alfred whispered to himself so that Alex wouldn't hear. The sight of his people looking fruitful and prosperous bringing a smile to his face.

"How fucking cliche" Alex muttered, immediately bringing Alfred's mood crashing back down to earth. "What?" the brunette shouted defensively. "Anyone that happy is just asking for tragedy." And as if to prove his point, Alex lead the pair down the hallway which served almost as a window through time. The next two had family photos, but at the third, the two oldest members were suddenly gone.

"Shit" Alex muttered. The third photo was of a teenage Lilith standing in a maroon and gold graduation gown, diploma displayed proudly in hand, with a slightly younger, slimmer but not yet fit Seth in jeans and a button down shirt was was hugging his sister tight, eyes shining with admiration. They were both smiling, but the light was gone from Lilith's eyes. Making their dark color seem even bleaker.

They moved on, the next photo showed Lilith standing next to Seth who was now the one in a graduation gown. Lilith was instead dressed in a formal Air Force uniform, false smile reduced to little more than a slight twitch in her lips. Seth was now taller than her, hair bleached, and now slimmed down to the fit state they both recognized from the present day. "Well look who was a late bloomer." Alex muttered poking Seth's image. Alfred remained silent.

Most of the remaining photos were unremarkable. Seth graduating from his University. Lilith with her close friends all dressed in flight suits around a sleek new Blackbird. The only exception was a picture of Lilith and two other women standing outside the very home they were currently searching. From their position, it was obvious that the photo was a selfie taken by a tall blond with curly hair and a jaunty figure. She had an easy-going smile and towered over the other two by nearly half a foot. Then there was Lilith in the middle, and a third woman, Asian, and shorter than Lilith by half an inch or so. Her right cheek was a mess of scar tissue. Names came to Alfred's mind as he stared at them. An indication that they were his people, born in the good old U.S. of A. The tall blond was one Emily Kirk and the shorter Asian went by the name Dr. Valfiore Lang. Val for short. That picture probably had the closest replication of the true and happy smile Lilith once had since the photos of the Walker family as a whole.

"How did she change so much?" Alfred wondered aloud, turning to face Alex. It felt odd to ask the question. Normally he liked to know as much as he could about the small number of his people who knew who he really was. Like to be close to them. But lately, he supposed he just hadn't bothered too much with Seth and Lilith. Now he wished he had. So instead he turned to the person he wanted to ask least. "Do you know? What happened to the Lilith Walker in Otherworld?

Alex gave a heavy sigh before meeting Alfred's searching gaze. "We had a meeting and all stayed at a hotel. Things happened and there was an accident. A fire. We all got out no problem but the humans weren't so lucky. Barely anyone got out. Lilith Walker was one of the casualties." The American turned back to the last photo, of Seth and Lilith after their first inauguration. "I guess she got out in this world and her parents died, but I suppose you would know about that better than I would. Wouldn't you." Alex sent his red eyes boring into Alfred.

"You think I had something to do with it?" Alfred asked defensively.

Alex shrugged. "You said something changed when Lilith saw you at the her and Seth's inauguration. She snapped. Maybe they both did. I don't know how things might have been different here, but I'd bet the amount of debt we owe China that it has to do with that night."

Alfred crossed his arms, and for a moment Alex thought he wasn't going to say anything more. But then something seemed to settle and Alfred's shoulders sagged. "I suppose I might as well tell you. Just swear to me you won't tell the others." When the blond turned to pin Alex with his pleading stare, the look was so desperate that the brunette had no choice but to sigh and nod.

"Fine."

Alfred took a deep breath before starting to speak. "Like you said, meeting, accident, fire. Except unlike with you, the rest of the nations there and I… we went back in. Tried to get as many humans as we could out and to safety." A self-depreciating laugh. "The media said it was altruism at its finest. We got most of them out, but not all. I found Lilith and her family on the third floor. It was already really bad. I had to jump past England and Canada just to get back in." Alfred looked distant, eyes staring somewhere over Alex's shoulder, but the brunette didn't bother to mention it. "The building was just about ready to come down. By the time I found them the roof had partially collapsed. Seth was fine but Lilith was pinned under a beam. I got her out, and found out her parents were trapped on the other side. I could only carry two people."

"So you grabbed Seth and Lilith" Alex easily inferred.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah. Seth had passed out from the smoke by then. But Lilith was still awake and kicking even with her injuries. She told me to take her parents instead of her." Alfred shuddered. "I guess it was brave of her to be willing to sacrifice herself for her parents. But they begged me to take her, so I did. I tried to get them out as quick as I could but before I got to the stairs the rest of the ceiling collapsed. Lilith watched her parents die right before her eyes."

Well damn, Alex didn't really know what to say to that. So he let the first thing that came to his mind slip out, regardless of how tactless it was. "So this is about petty revenge" the dark-haired American scoffed. "I get it. It's traumatic watching your parents die. I know that first hand, we all do. You do. But I don't see how they could blame you, let alone the rest of the nations for it. It's certainly no reason to practically go to war with us. You tried your best."

Alfred shrugged and tried not to look at the deadened smiles that mocked him from the walls. "I dunno man. I just don't know"

* * *

Once Oliver and Louis made it to the master bedroom of the home, the Englishman dropped the happy persona and slid into a more serious look. "Search the dressers and side tables" he suggested, mirroring Louis to check the table at one side of the large queen size bed while Louis took the opposite.

"Nothing" the Frenchman sighed after rummaging through, and he closed the drawer again before going over to a bookcase and searching through a pile of books scattered there.

Oliver huffed as well. "Same. Let's- what is it?" Louis watched in mild interest as the Englishman looked at something over his shoulder. Something Louis couldn't see. "Oh, thank you Chocolate Bunny! That's very helpful of you!" The Englishman broke out into a wide grin and then strolled over to a door at the side of the room before looking back at his companion. "My friends say Lilith's home office is through here. Her important documents as well. Shall we?"

Louis bid Oliver lead on with a wave of his hand. "Right behind you mon ami."

The pair entered and were immediately drawn to the desk that sat in front of a large, floor to ceiling window that let in a lot of natural light. Oliver went straight over to sit himself down and flipped open the laptop that was set on top. As expected it was locked and the pinkette went to work trying to find a way in while Louis started searching drawers.

"Ah, here" Oliver looked up from the computer screen to see an opened letter that had been stuffed back in its envelope in Louis' hand.

"What is it?" The Englishman took the letter from the taller man's hands and opened it up. It was written with elegant script with a small description, a time, a date, and instructions. "An invitation."

"On dirait que ce" Louis agreed. "To what?"

Oliver read over the information quickly. Icy blue eyes sparkling with giddiness and excitement. "Ooh~ a formal gala. I haven't been to one of those in decades!" The Englishman was practically bouncing in his seat.

Louis on the other hand was much less enthused and snatched the letter away while placing a hand on Oliver's hair in a soothing motion. Threading his fingers through messy pink locks out of habit. He carefully read over the invitation for himself. "It appears the humans want an excuse to meet. Incognito, as it were."

"They probably want to discuss next steps. If they don't have approval from the leaders all over the globe you can be sure they'll want to draw as little attention as possible. I'll see if I can find a guest list." Excitement seemingly dimmed, Oliver turned back to the computer screen and started working on unlocking it once again. "Ah, there we are." Finally in, Oliver searched through files, until he uncovered a string of emails between Lilith and Seth regarding the invitations.

Louis leaned in over Oliver's shoulder so he could look over the list of names he found in one. It was long. "I assume most of these will be distractions. People and leaders invited to keep attention drawn from the real event. Son sujet droit?"

"Oui" Oliver responded back with a grin. "Question in who are the ones really being invited?" Paging down the names he called out a few. "Seth and Lilith Walker, obviously. Ah here, Adamo Drago, President of Italy. And I'm guessing the bosses of all our counterparts that are on this list as well. But there may be others. There's no real way to tell though."

"Hmm" Louis hummed in thought. "What should we do then?"

Oliver looked up at him excitedly. "Isn't it obvious, I guess we'll just have to attend~!"

Louis massaged his temple and groaned. "I was afraid you'd say that. And where, pray tell, is this little party to be held."

Without bothering to answer, Oliver plucked his phone out of his back pocket and started dialing. "Hello Flavio?" There was silence for a moment as the Englishman listened to the other speak. Louis waited patiently, knowing he would eventually get his answer. "Well I'm afraid I don't particularly care about that" Oliver spoke uncaringly into the phone, slumping more comfortably into his chair. Louis could hear muffled swearing coming from the other end of the line. "That's an awfully rude thing to say. Look, I need you to circulate a message to the others. Mhmm, that's right." More silence "And tell Luciano to make the arrangements." Louis quirked a brow down at Oliver, who sent a devious smirk back up to him.

"We're going to Venice."

* * *

Lilith was in darkness. Her body felt hot, raw, like she had sunburn over every inch of her skin and organs as well. She almost dreaded trying to move for fear it would irritate the already stinging wounds, but inevitably her restlessness won out and she felt her hand twitch. At the very least it didn't make her pain any worse. Still though, just that one movement and she felt exhausted. Like her fingertips alone weighed a thousand tons. She was already drifting back into unconsciousness and she hadn't even opened her eyes.

What had happened? Flashes of the demon attack, Seth in danger, and the feeling of something not of this world running her through all flit through her memory, making her want to shiver. She was so sure she was going to bleed out. That the wound had been fatal. So the question was, how was she still alive?

"So, was this what you thought would happen?" Lilith felt her heartbeat spike at the sound of that Italian accent. Drago. She didn't like this. Why was he here? In the same room as her when she was so defenseless. Where was Val? Where was Seth?

"I wasn't sure what I thought would happen." Seth.

"What about secondary effects? Anything besides external?" External effects? Were they talking about her? What happened?

"There's no way to tell. Dr. Lang is monitoring her condition but won't let me have any tests done until she is awake to give consent."

Lilith heard the sound of Drago's scoff. "Consent" he practically spat the word. "You're her brother and she is basically comatose. I told you, let me take her to my medical facility in Venice. That way we can do what is necessary to understand what is truly happening to her. Besides, the gala is happening soon, we both need to be there to make sure everything is ready."

"And the nation?" Seth asked. Lilith pushed down the mild concern that Seth hadn't immediately shot down Drago's questionable intentions in having her moved. At least she knew Val would protect her. For as long as she could at the very least.

Drago clicked his tongue, likely in annoyance. "Luciano is… being difficult." A sigh. "Apparently Prussia's removal resulted in a bit more backlash than expected. But he'll come around. As much of a coward as he is, there's someone he hates even more than us right now."

"Who?"

"The other nations, obviously."

Seth huffed in amusement. "Well isn't that convenient." A moment of silence passed wherein Lilith felt uncomfortably exposed knowing that she was being observed. "Tell me Drago, if what's happening to Lilith is what we think it is… how should we proceed."

Hungry eyes were staring at her. Lilith didn't need to open her eyes to know it. "She'll be the greatest weapon we have against them apart from the Pirithous bullets themselves."

"She's my sister, not a weapon" Seth responded quickly. Lilith felt reassured, easily telling by the tone in the younger Walker's voice that he was taking a protective stance.

Unfortunately though, the effect on Drago seemed minimal. "Ha, right. I know it's not what you want to hear Seth, but that is all Lilith is. Especially now."

"Excuse me?" Lilith's sentiments exactly.

Unfortunately, Lilith didn't get to hear any more of the conversation past Seth's objection, as the pair's voices trailed off. She guessed they had left the room. Regardless, made an attempt to speak. To open her eyes. To do indicate that she was aware.

"S-Seth" she whispered at the tail end of a sigh. But it went unheard. She blinked her eyes. But the world barely changed at all. She knew her eyes were open, but the world was still dark. A swirling of shadows and darkness through which she could only just make out the shape of objects. What happened? Why couldn't she see? Her mind was becoming foggy again. She felt so heavy. So… so very heavy. Like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Her fingers curled inward instinctively. And the last thing Lilith felt before sinking back into oblivion, was the sensation of something thin and metallic pressing against her palm. Something that felt oddly like the frames of glasses.


	20. Chapter 20

**Warnings: Language but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

The second time Lilith awoke was… different. The pain was still there, muted, but still a present sensation over her body. The slight burning and tightness of skin one might normally associate with sunburn. The heaviness was there too. The weight that pressed in all around her, making her feel small. That, coupled with the tightness, had Lilith feeling as though she were confined. Like her being was kept in a vessel far too small. But it was all manageable.

This time her eyes blinked open with only the slightest effort and Lilith immediately attempted to take in her surroundings. Her mind buzzed with the half-heard conversation Drago and Seth had shared unknowingly in her presence. But all that was shoved into the back of her thoughts as Lilith realized that the world her eyes beheld was nothing but a blurry mess. She blinked, once, twice, trying to dispel the haze, but nothing worked. Her eyes refused to focus.

Taking a panicked gasp of air, Lilith pushed herself up to her elbows and swiveled her head around, blinking furiously, and trying desperately to contain her panic. A frightened and, if the woman were in her normal frame of mind, pitiful wail escaped Lilith's mouth as she realized she was practically half-blind.

The sound of something metallic clinking together brought her out of her panic. Lilith felt something in her curled hands and recognized the shape as the last thing she had felt before falling back into unconsciousness. Glasses. Fumbling quickly, a swell of hope in her heart, Lilith opened the wire-frame and slid the object over the bridge of her nose and breathed a sigh of relief as the world became clear again. Like switching from static analog to HD.

She wondered idly where the glasses had come from. Val, she decided, must have noticed the damage to her eyes when the Asian was treating her and ordered a prescription. Lilith made note in the back of her mind that she would have to quickly invest in contacts. She did not relish the thought of trying to keep a pair of glasses on in the middle of a fight. She didn't need that kind of distraction.

"Lilith."

All thoughts of the logistics of her new glasses were pushed into the farthest parts of her mind as said American jumped at the utterance of her name. She had been too distracted to notice someone enter the room. Lilith turned her head to see Dr. Lang herself at the door, hand still on the handle and staring at her with a mix of shock, awe, and surprisingly, remorse.

"Val" Lilith greeted, a smile in her tone and shifting her position so she was sitting up completely, careful not to jostle the multitudes of wires and tubes connected to various parts of her body. She wasn't sure what they all did, or if she really needed them, but knew her friend would have a fit it she messed with them. "What happened?" she asked, not sure what else to say. Suddenly all the questions she had suppressed out of fear for her impaired eyesight were flooding in. How was she alive? What were Seth and Adamo talking about external effects? About taking her to Venice?

She wanted answers, but Val was still looking at her like she wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. "Lily" Lilith frowned at the nickname, but remained quiet, waiting for the younger woman to continue. "A lot happened. I'm not sure if I should tell you right now. You just recovered from getting your torso ripped to shreds by some kind of monster! You need rest!" As Val continued, her voice became higher pitched and the smaller doctor rushed into the room, pressing on Lilith's shoulders as if to try and push her back into a laying position. Lilith found that she didn't even have to try to stay upright. Val's touch felt as light as a paper clip. Lilith's eye twitched, she wasn't made of glass.

"Val," Lilith said again, and the woman in question noticeably flinched. "What. Happened?"

Val backed away, apparently done with her exercise in futility, and took a deep, steadying breath before meeting Lilith's eyes again. "I… You… you need to look in a mirror." Lilith stiffened. Was she scarred from the attack? She thought the demon had only damaged her torso, but there was clearly damage to her eyes. They had been getting blurrier in recent months, but this was too quick, too dramatic a change to be natural. So had her face been marred as well. Lilith's eyes momentarily flickered to the scar tissue that was all that was left of one of Val's cheeks. She nodded to her friend and Val turned and left the room for a few minutes before returning with a small, handheld mirror. She handed it to Lilith wordlessly.

Lilith wasn't sure _what_ exactly she'd been expecting. It could have been any number of things. But she hadn't expected this. This worst case scenario.

Sky blue eyes stared back at her.

The American dropped the mirror, and the small object clattered off her lap and shattered upon impact with the ground. "Lilith!" Val stumbled back in shock as Lilith moved with shocking speed, throwing the blankets from her lap and practically leaping from the bed to race over to a larger mirror hanging from the wall. Lilith planted her hands on either side of the rectangular glass and stared at her own reflection in abject horror which Val found a bit extreme for the circumstances.

Lilith spent several moments in complete and utter shock staring at her reflection. "No" she whispered quietly, Val's presence completely banished from her conscious thought. "This isn't possible" she continued. Val wanted to ask what the older woman meant by that, but supposed that now would not be the best time. To her, Lilith seemed like a cornered animal. A frightened, injured, cornered animal. And Dr. Lang did not want to get bit.

So instead she studied Lilith Walker's new appearance with equal intensity to the woman herself. Most noticeable, she was now blond. A sunny, dirty blond with soft curls that hung thick down past her shoulders and framed her face beautifully along with a few loose bangs that hung over her brow. Lilith absently brushed them aside to better study her transfigured features, but one stubbornly refused to remain behind her ear and instead fell between her eyes. Then there was her skin. Lilith lifted a hand to one of her cheeks and let it rest there. It was warm to the touch. Val knew from the constant monitoring she had been doing that Lilith had maintained a slight temperature fluctuating between ninety-nine and a hundred degrees for the last several days. But more significantly, it was paler, just a slight sun-kissed tint to it rather than the incredibly dark tan she normally sported that often had people questioning her ethnicity. And it was completely smooth. Without even the barest hint of a wrinkle or a her normally slightly pronounced frown lines. It was that, which got the next rise out of Lilith.

"I look like a goddamned teenager!" she shouted, her newly de-aged face twisting in anger. Lilith rounded on Val, causing the shorter woman to stumble back instinctively. "How- what is this!?" she shouted, opening her hands and gesturing to her body as a whole in open indignation.

Val gulped and steadied herself before responding. "It's not so bad is it? I would kill to look like a teenager again" she retorted with a weak laugh. "Y-you look nice." Val wasn't normally one for trying to avoid dealing with hard topics, but there were times she just didn't want to open up that can of worms.

"Val" Lilith warned, bright eyes darkening in a shadow of their former hue.

Val took a deep breath and sighed. "You were dying."

Lilith's frown deepened and she crossed her arms. Had she grown a few inches? "Yeah, I gathered that from the whole demon impaling me on its claws thing" she muttered before gesturing for Val to get on with it.

"You needed a blood transfusion" Val continued, shaking her head as if to dispel the memory of that night. "You were losing so much blood. I was up to my elbows in it, literally." Val looked back up to judge Lilith's expression and was surprised and alarmed to see that it was no longer directed at her and was instead, disturbingly pale and staring across the room at the blood bag hanging above her bed. Val watched with morbid curiosity as Lilith's gaze traced the tubing to the crook of her arm, where she was still receiving blood. The small woman didn't think she had ever seen Lilith look so completely and utterly horrified.

"The blood" she muttered to no one in particular.

Val nodded mutely, measuring any minute changes to Lilith's demeanor that she could pick up. "I needed Seth to confirm your blood type. Then he gave me that and wouldn't let me use anything but" she nodded to the bag over her shoulder before looking back up at Lilith. "It had… effects I didn't think were even possible. I mean, you flat-lined and while we were shocking you your hair just _turned_!" Val snapped her fingers as if to indicate how swift the change had been.

Lilith's eyes were sparkling. Val nearly jumped in surprise upon realizing it was because they were flooded with distraught and self-loathing tears. "Lilith" she started again, raising a hand as if to touch the taller woman. "What was in it? Whose blood is that?"

Lilith's empty gaze went back down to Val. "His."

Val canted her head in confusion. "His?" The admission seemed to make Lilith snap. In a flash her face twisted in disgust and she ripped the IV from her arm, causing the blood being fed into her system to splatter across her shirt and the ground. "Lilith!" the doctor shouted, stumbling back to avoid being hit by the spray as well. But by the time she looked up Lilith was gone and the door to the hallway was hanging open. Val rushed out after her. "Lilith wait!" she called after the speedy American who was already turning the corner, only to then run into a pair of security guards who didn't appear to recognize her and raised their guns in a threatening manner. "Hold your fire!" Val shouted, ignoring the fact that she didn't really have any authority over anyone but the medical staff.

Thankfully though, Lilith moved much faster and quickly caught the barrel of one of the guns and ripped it away from the first man before swinging her fist and striking him across the jaw with a sickening crack. The man went limp immediately and crumpled to the ground but Lilith paid him no mind and turned to the remaining guard who looked ready to open fire when Lilith pivoted on her left foot and turned into a back kick that struck the man in the center of the chest and sent him flying into the wall where he too went unconscious and sank to the ground. Leaving a spider web of cracked drywall in his wake.

Val's jaw hung limp as she took in the cracked plaster of the hallway and the two beaten figures, only shaking herself out of her stupor when she heard a safety click. To her horror she looked up to see Lilith lifting the barrel of her stolen gun up to her head. "Lilith don't!"

The sound of a piston going off and a slight thud sounded from somewhere behind her and suddenly Lilith took a quick intake of breath before her eyelids fluttered and the gun fell from her hands. Lilith soon followed. Val only spared herself a quick breath of relief before surging forward and turning Lilith's crumpled form over. Finding a small metal dart at the side of the taller woman's neck Val quickly ripped the tranquilizer out before placing two fingers under her jaw and leaning forward over her mouth to check for breathing and a pulse. Both were strong, much to the Asian's relief.

But then at the sound of footsteps Val quickly glanced up and towards where the dart had come from. There was standing a security guard, lowering a pistol, and behind him Presidents Walker and Drago themselves. "Nice shot" Adamo complimented the man with the gun with a pat on the shoulder before jerking his head towards the unconscious Lilith. The guard stepped forward and Val quickly stood to her feet, placing herself defensively between her friend and the three men.

"Dr. Lang" Walker growled warningly with a frown. Val flashed him an indignant glare and refused to move. "Step aside doctor" the President ordered.

Val snorted and still refused to move. "Not until you tell me what the hell you did to Lilith."

Seth and Adamo both quirked brows in confusion. "You mean, _besides_ saving her life?" the Italian questioned sarcastically.

Growling under her breath Val took a threatening step towards the dark-haired man before shooting her deadly glare back towards the bleach blond. "I don't know if you noticed. But our _saving_ her just made Lilith try to kill herself!" The doctor waved a hand in the direction of the discarded weapon Lilith had previously intended to use. "What was that stuff!?"

"You don't need to know. Just keep supplying her with it for as long as needed" Seth said calmly, easily disregarding Val's anger.

The shorter Asian stood to her full height, a measly five foot two against both men who stood well over six feet, and took her stand. "No. Not until you explain. Lilith clearly doesn't want whatever kind of blood that is. I won't keep giving it to her. I'll find another source."

Drago rolled his eyes and turned to the guard. "This is pointless. Remove her."

Val stiffened nervously as the third man approached but refused to move, though she started stealing furtive glances towards Seth, hoping perhaps that he might stop him. "Wait." Val let out an unintentional sigh of relief as Seth spoke up and the guard stood down. The blond sent a single heavy glance at his unconscious sister before looking up at the doctor standing over her. "Lilith is going to need someone to help her come to terms with this" he said calmly, his words directed at the irritated looking Italian to his left though his gaze never wavered from Val. "I want you to understand" he said, this time to her.

"Understand what?"

"We needed a weapon." Val arched a brow and Seth sighed. "It was the only way. The nations are too strong, too invulnerable. And you and Lilith weren't making enough progress with the Pirithous formula." Val nodded slowly, so far following Seth's train of thought.

"What does that have to do with the blood you gave me?" she demanded.

"America" he stated simply. "Alfred's been providing us with a steady supply of his blood for years for the sake of research. Curious kid that he is. He wanted to know more about himself. About nation physiology. And so did we. We have quite the supply stocked up by this point. And not just blood either. We have bone marrow, hair, tissue samples. The whole shebang."

"That was _America's_ blood!?" she shouted angrily. Seth and Drago both nodded. Val's face twisted even further in confusion and she shook her head. "I still don't understand."

Seth took a deep breath and looked down at Lilith pityingly. "Like I said we needed a way to fight back. A way to stand toe to toe with the nations. I mean, hell we're literally standing on America's physical body! How does a human fight that!?" Suddenly Seth looked a lot more frantic, pacing the width of the hallway glaring down at his hands as Adamo and Val observed. "So six months ago I took a syringe of America's blood and gave it to Lilith."

The pieces fell together in Val's mind. "Blood doping" she gasped quietly. Face set in a grim line, Seth nodded. Val barely noticed as she verbally continued connecting the dots. "The ridiculously fast healing, the strength, the fevers…" she trailed off as her gaze shifted back down to her still limp friend.

Unseen to Val, Seth nodded again. "It worked better than we could have imagined. She was _strong_." He said the words reverently. "It gave her strength, speed, agility. Not quite up to par… we compared her stats to those we took from Alfred. But close. Close enough to go head to head with Prussia." The American president turned somber. "But she was disgusted. Spent a good long time bent over the toilet throwing up afterwards. I offered to find someone else to take the blood instead but she said that if it meant they could fight back; she would do it."

Val looked about ready to strangle every male in that hallway, but contained herself as she growled out her next question. "What about side effects? I need to know."

It was Adamo who spoke up this time. "Pain. Weakness. We didn't see it at first but after a few days she started having trouble. She said whole limbs would start going numb. That she couldn't see straight. Felt cold. The blood would take it away. So she started carrying syringes of the stuff around wherever she went in case she needed it." Val groaned and ran a hand over her face.

"And then you asked me to inject her with liters of the stuff when she didn't have a chance to say no." Val looked up at them, disgusted. "You took advantage of her!"

Seth bristled. "It saved her life didn't it!"

"She just tried to kill herself!"

"Details!" Both individuals started huffing from the shouting match. Fists clenched tight at their sides. "Look at her" Seth gestured to the unconscious blond. "It worked. If the physical changes are any indication she and Alfred will be perfectly matched. This is a good thing."

Val shook her head. "No" she denied with the utmost confidence. "You _think_ it worked. You _think_ it turned Lilith into some kind of female America. The truth is we have no damn clue what that blood did to her! We can speculate. But what happens when America's blood starts cycling out of her system. From what you told me it looks like just small doses was making her go through withdrawal. With what she has in her right now. She could die."

"So fix it" Drago muttered simply.

Val scoffed. "You want me to 'fix it'? There's no _fixing_ it. She'll die if she doesn't have a constant supply of America's blood at this point. We'd have to give her a bone marrow transplant at the very least so that she starts producing the blood on her own. By that point could she even be considered human anymore? And regardless, you know she wouldn't want that."

Seth frowned. "What Lilith wants doesn't matter. She'll do it because I asked her."

Val gaped, completely taken aback by Seth's clear indifference to what his sister really wanted. "You don't care. Do you? About her." Seth didn't answer, but gestured for the third man, who Val just realized with some chagrin had been inadvertently listening in on the whole conversation. The man stepped forward to lift Lilith into his arms, and this time Dr. Lang didn't move to stop him. She couldn't really. Not if she wanted her friend to live. So instead she chose to focus on glaring daggers at the two world leaders as Lilith was carried back to her room.

"Perform the procedure as soon as possible" Seth ordered. "We need Lilith up and running again as soon as possible so we can see the full extent of what she can do now. Then we'll plan our next move." With that, the tall bleach blond turned and left, leaving the Italian and Asian alone in the hall.

"That mother-fucking son of a bitch" Val practically snarled before striding past Adamo while at the same time making a call to her emergency medical team.

Drago snorted in amusement and smirked down at the small woman before turning to follow her. "You know they share the same mother right?" he snickered. Val just took a moment to look up and glare.

"Fuck you."

* * *

The stolen van rumbled quietly against well-worn asphalt as its inhabitants trailed down the rural country road to their appointed destination. They had already passed Romea and would soon put the fields of Dogaletto in their rear view as well. Matthieu was the first to find the silence uncomfortable. "So what's the game plan?"

In response to the Canadian's inquiry, Louis cast a quick glance back from the driver's seat through the rear view mirror before settling back into the calm monotony of driving. Instead, Oliver answered.

"Well boys, seeing as it appears we will soon be entering into the lions' den" the pink-haired Englishman giggled quietly, a dangerous grin on his lips. "I suppose I ought to send you in with spears. Matt. Alex." the Canadian and American both beamed in anticipation and scooted forward so they could get closer to the Englishman in the passenger seat.

"Oui?"

"Yeah?"

"We're getting to the home stretch; we need to make that final push to get the others to trust you. Matt I know you have dear little Matthew wrapped around your little finger. When we meet with the Luciano and his team I want you to stick to his side. We've been blessedly isolated from the others, but I don't want anything shaking off the progress you made. Louis and I will run interference and you make sure that Mattie knows you're there to support him. The _only_ one who is there to support him."

Nodding in grim understanding, Matt let his dark sunglasses fall back over his eyes with a flick of a finger as he leaned back in his seat; leaving Alex to listen for his own instructions.

Alex cast his twin a look before turning forward. "What about me?"

Louis and Oliver shared a look, which for reasons Alex didn't care to think too closely about caused the American's eye to twitch in irritation. "A change of plans" Oliver began, all pretense of mirth gone from his tone and expression.

Well, that was a surprise. "Huh?" was Alex's articulate response.

"Forget Arthur for now, I think we've made as much headway on that front as we can expect. In fact, keeping your distance might actually be beneficial."

Alex's brow crinkled in confusion. "Oh, um… o-kay, what should I do then? What's the new plan."

"You're going to help me flush out our turncoat. I'm going to need backup."

Alex nodded red eyes meeting blue seriously. He could do that. "Sure thing Dad. I've got your back."

"Thank you dear" Oliver smiled before turning back to face the windshield once again and scooted forward in his seat. The pinkette pointed to a small dirt road that deviated from the main one. "Louis there" he directed.

Louis nodded, "I see it." The Frenchman turned the van and quickly glanced through the side-view mirror to check that the van following theirs was still trailing. Along the late afternoon horizon, a small building began to grow in the distance. Their destination.

Oliver turned in his seat and spoke to the other three passengers as a whole. "Be prepared boys. As of right now our main goal is to keep the humans from wiping us out and derail whatever schemes the Axis might have up their sleeves. Neither this traitor nor Luciano are going to reap the benefits of this world from right under our noses. If anyone is going to take advantage of the situation. It's going to be us."

* * *

Luciano's level of stress couldn't be healthy, he realized. Even now, long after they had lost Prussia, Siegfried was still grieving, as was the German's counterpart. It was ridiculous! It wasn't like they knew for sure that Siegmund was dead as well. Worse still, because of it Siegfried had become somewhat distant. Not as attentive to helping the Italian relax and feel protected when near so many dangerous nations.

Glancing around the small rural bunker in his own country -or at least this world's version- he watched as Elizabeta quietly sharpened the blade of her curved sabre. Stoicism only betrayed by the deep red rings around her eyes and heavy, dark bags beneath. Beside her, his own counterpart was curled up in a restless heap tossing and turning in less than blissful unconsciousness. Yao and Ivan stood in the back behind them, quietly conversing amongst themselves for reasons Luciano didn't care to think about. Then there were the Japans. Kuro and Kiku sat across from one another at a small table and simply watched each other with blank stares underlined with suspicion like the world's most dangerous staring contest.

Ludwig was nowhere to be seen, having sequestered himself away from the rest in order to grieve in solitude. And Siegfried, while still glued steadfast to Luciano's side, was clearly distracted; which served as the root of the Italian's stress. The German seemed so broken and unfocused. Like he could barely look the Italian in the eye.

"Fratello." Luciano blinked and shook off his silent brooding as his southern twin approached. Flavio was… another issue. The blond had been practically attached to the Spaniard ever since they had finally made their way from England to Italy. He also seemed quite upset about what had happened to the runt of the British nations' litter which was odd. Normally one of the few things the Mediterranean twins had in common was their shared glee over any misfortune falling on Oliver and his cohorts.

"What do you want Flavio?" Luciano hissed.

The bleach-blond huffed and crossed his arms. "So touchy Luci" he goaded. "And here I was concerned about you. You look like you have a knife hanging over your head. Though if I'm not mistaken you already dodged that bullet, in a way. Anyway, you wouldn't happen to know why the cagna had it out for you, _would you,_ fratello?"

A muscle in Luciano's jaw ticked. "It's none of your concern idiota. Leave it alone" the younger of the two growled.

Flavio's eyebrows rose in surprise at the uncharacteristically high level of venom in his brother's tone before settling as an amused grin spread over the other's face. His needling usually got a more explosive reaction. Luciano only sank into quiet rage when he was truly unsettled. " _Interesting_ " he murmured silkily. "And what has you so worked up? Feeling guilty because you're practically the reason Gilbert's dead?"

 _That's it._ Luciano's nostrils flared and he lashed out, grabbing Flavio by the collar of his white jacket and pulling him close so they stood practically nose to nose. " _Essere in silenzio_!" The younger's irate tone only caused the Southern Italian's grin to widen.

"Hey!" Luciano glare shifted off to the side to settle on Lovino who had called out his objection. "Let him go bastardo!" By now all eyes had shifted to the Italians, making the hairs on Luciano's neck stand on end. Even his own useless waste of space of a counterpart had roused from his siesta to stare worriedly at him.

Like a cornered animal Luciano's shoulders tensed and the half-nation grit his teeth, his focus flickering between both versions of his brother. "Fine" he released his hold on Flavio's jacket with a stiff shove and turned his back, casually brushing a shoulder against Siegfried's hovering frame. The group dwindled back into silence.

"Where are those twice-damned Allies" the Italian hissed.

"'Sup bitches!" As if in answer to Luciano's quiet inquiry, the door to the safe house swung open. Effectively ruining the tense atmosphere. In the wake of his less than subtle greeting, Ales strode in, followed closely by Louis and Matthieu, with Oliver and the remainder of the Earth nations at his back.

Luciano glared at each nation in turn as they quietly filed into the empty spaces within the bunker, saving a particularly incensed look for Oliver who merely smiled and waved with a dare-he-say girlish giggle. "About damned time you showed up" he muttered.

Matthieu scoffed, taking up a place left of the pinkette, opposite of Louis. "Calm your shit. We made it didn't we?" Luciano just rolled his eyes and strode over to the center of the room where a large table was stationed containing several open computers and maps and blueprints of Venice that Flavio had set up per Oliver's instruction.

Noticing Alfred and Matthew standing a bit too close together, Alexander strode over to change places with his twin and gave the immediate surroundings a once over. "Hey Lucy, since when did you have a secret lair?" he asked with a quirked brow.

The diversion was enough to give the Otherworld Canadian time to slip between the North American brothers and shepherd the more timid blond towards the Otherworld nations, leaving Alfred alone beside England and France.

Luciano rolled his eyes. "I needed it as a place to retreat from _certain_ nations during World War Two" the Italian once again sent a steady glare towards Oliver who simply blinked owlishly back at him and pointed at himself with a tilted head.

"Who me?" the Brit questioned, the very picture of innocence. The gesture caused Alex to chuckle darkly.

"Enough, all of you" Arthur interjected before settling into a couch between France and Spain.

"Whatever" Luciano spat in irritation as the collection of nations found their places. Noticing the tall, cautious-looking blond in a World War Two bomber jacket walking in, he crossed his arms with a smirk. "I take it you were successful then?"

Alfred glared down at the slight Italian, causing the uniformed half-nation to take a slight half-step back. "Obviously. Though…" the American trailed off and sent a look over to the trio of stone-faced nations on the couch. It seemed that the losses of Sealand and Prussia had caused the older nations to gravitate together. "Not without casualties."

Luciano glanced over to the ring of grieving nations. "I see."

"Where's Germany?" America questioned, glancing around.

"He said he wanted to be alone for a while" Feliciano answered timidly. America offered the half-nation a sympathetic smile which the Italian returned. "I'm glad you're back Alfred."

"Yeah same buddy." Clapping his hands, the blond strode up to the center table opposite of Luciano. "Alright, let's figure this out."

* * *

"I still think it's a shit plan" Alfred objected for the umpteenth time causing the other nations gathered around the table to roll their eyes and groan.

Alex retorted, "Yeah because you haven't made _that_ clear enough already."

Alfred's face heated in anger, and it took Arthur putting his hand on the American's shoulder to calm him back down. "It's not as though we have much of a choice. For the first time in this whole bloody disaster we know where the humans are going to be and when" the Englishman reminded the younger superpower before turning his focus on Flavio. "Can you get us false invitations."

The Southern Italian gave a noncommittal shrug. "Probably, getting identical copies isn't the problem. It's getting into the database so that we can add ourselves to the guest list. I've been working on it for the past hour and still no luck."

The island nation nodded in understanding and pulled out his phone. "I'll set you up with Hong Kong. Leon is quite adept at meddling with computers." Flavio nodded and took the phone when it was offered to him before disappearing into a corner of the room to get to work.

"I still don't understand what you have an issue with Alfie" Oliver piped in once silence had settled back over the group.

Alfred gave the pinkette a suspicious look. "Well first of all it relies far too heavily on you guys" he said letting his eyes rove and settle on each of the Otherworld nations in turn. "And second, if we start shooting up the place, we'll cause a panic. Like, serious act of terror kind of stuff. There'll be repercussions for years if we do this." At this second concern the other assembled nations had to agree and several grumbled their shared concerns.

To the shock of many, it was Hungary who finally spoke up to the American's concern. "It doesn't matter" she muttered quietly, but seeing as she had spoken so little in days, the others quieted immediately. Elizabeta turned her flat green eyes to Alfred's blue. "They made war on us first. Taken our friends and family from us and we cannot let them get away with it. I say we cut the heads off of this serpent before it takes anyone else."

"… fine." Alfred didn't have it in him to deny the female nation.

Luciano nodded grimly. "Alright then. Since that's settled let's go over it one more time."

"Ah wait, before that we still have one other problem" Flavio interrupted.

Luciano growled in irritation. "Che cosa?"

Flavio sighed. "Well, I can get us invitations. But the thing is, besides Elizabeta we're all men."

The nations exchanged confused looks before focusing back on the Southern Italian. "So?" they chorused.

The bleach blond sighed and flipped his scarf from one shoulder to the other. "Well I don't know about you but twenty or so young, fairly attractive, single men all showing up at a party for the internationally influential without using their plus one privileges would seem a bit suspicious to me, don't you think?"

Alfred's mouth opened in understanding. "Ooh I see. Well no big deal we'll just pair up."

Flavio laughed into his hand. "Ha! Santa madre di Dio Alfredo! The world might be becoming more tolerant, but that many homosexual couples at this kind of event will turn just as many heads if not more."

The blond American frowned and crossed his arms in petulant protest. "Whatever dude, you got any better ideas?"

"Well couldn't a few of us infiltrate as something other than guests. Staff perhaps? That would give us some access behind closed doors as well" Arthur suggested, earning a nod of agreement from Lovino.

"Si that would work but only for mio fratello and I, our doppelgangers, and maybe Spain. This is an event in Italy, we would be the only ones who could feasibly pass as employees."

At Lovino's explanation Arthur hummed in agreement. "I see your point. In that case perhaps you should. It won't draw away all suspicion but at the very least if our cover is blown you lot should still be able to fly under the radar."

"Another thing" Luciano spoke up. "I don't think Elizabeta should come with us."

At this the Hungarian turned furious. "Excuse me!? I'm the only woman here! You need me!"

Luciano did not allow himself to appear phased. "You are too close to this. I understand your presence would initially help us to throw off suspicion but we don't need you going on a homicidal rampage the second Lilith shows her face."

"Isten szerelmére! You have to be kidding me!" Hungary threw her hands up to tangle in her thick hair.

"Look Hungary, I think he might be right" Alfred piped up, putting a hand on the woman's shoulder only to immediately be brushed off.

"Fuck you" she spat, slapping the American across the face. "She's one of yours. If you had just controlled your damn people none of this would have happened! What did you do Alfred! What did you do to her to make her hate us so much!" Without waiting for a response she slapped him again before turning to disappear into another room of the safe house.

The other nations remained quiet, allowing the young superpower enough time to compose himself before returning to focus on the coming task. "Um, o-okay let's keep going" Alfred stuttered, avoiding the concerned gazes boring into him. "I don't think finding dates is a reasonable solution so we've got to find another way to avoid suspicion.

It was then that Francis spoke up for the first time the entire meeting. "Ah, I think I have a solution." All eyes turned on the Frenchman.

"Well what is it? We're all ears Frog" Arthur asked, arms crossed and face set in a disbelieving moue.

Francis' face twisted in suspicious glee as the taller man leaned down and set his hand heavily on the Englishman's shoulder. "Ohon hon, I think you know mon Angleterre. Eh, Espagne?" Faces turned to Spain who now had a look of surprised understanding, as well as a healthy red flush over his cheeks.

Arthur blanched and quickly slapped Francis' hands away. "Oh bloody hell no. You hear me France! No!"

Alfred and Alex both scratched their heads in confusion. "No what?"

Oliver jumped in surprise and giggled. "Oh that's right, you younger boys wouldn't know about 'it' would they Louis?"

The more sullen of the Frenchmen crossed his arms and gave a solemn nod. "Oui, I suppose they would not. Shame."

Oliver laughed with one hand cupping his cheek bashfully while the other lightly slapped the taller man on the side of the arm. "Oh you."

"Would someone please explain what 'it' is?" Luciano spat, earning equally confused nods from the other younger nations.

"Oh god, kill me now" Arthur moaned.

Francis wrapped a comforting arm around the Brit's shoulders, though his countenance was anything but remorseful. "With pleasure mon ami. Allow me to explain."

* * *

Bad days only fell into one of four categories in Val Lang's mind. There were the days her hair simply refused to sit right, despite there being absolutely no reason for it to fall in any other way than it had nearly every day prior. There were the days when her scar would act up. When the mauled tissue where her left cheek used to be would ache and burn with phantom pains for minutes if not hours on end. Those really sucked. There were the days, worryingly becoming frequent, when she had to deal directly with Lilith's asshole of a brother Seth or that insufferable son of a bitch Drago. Just being in a room with either of those two made her feel dirty, like she had gotten slime all over and needed an immediate shower -or twenty. Then there were days like this one in particular. Days when she had to watch people she cared about, her friends, tear themselves apart, and Lilith was one of the worst offenders of them all.

The quiet echo of Val's heels against the linoleum floor of the medical wing ricocheted inside the doctor's mind, adding emphasis to her distressing thoughts. Each ping added weight to the small case in her hands. Her nails dug uselessly into the metal as she neared Lilith's room. So much so that she could feel her knuckles start to chill as her grip started to push the blood from them. Stopping at the door she knocked, tentatively at first, and then with growing irritation. "Lilith" she started tiredly. "Lilith I'm coming in okay?"

Nothing.

Opening the door with a sigh, Val walked in… and immediately jumped. "Mother-fucking son of a BITCH!"

"Language Dr. Lang. Honestly." Drago sighed, uncrossing his legs and sitting up in one of the chairs normally set up for visitors. Val's dark eyes smoldered at the Italian for a moment before the Asian carefully closed them and focused on stilling the burn of anger at being caught off guard. She silently counted to ten before opening them up again. Expression still angered, but in a way that was controlled.

"You couldn't bother to say anything when I knocked?" she groused, crossing her arms. All the while keeping tight grip of the case in her hands. "What are you doing here anyway? Where's Lilith?"

The foreign leader arched a brow. "Don't you mean Ms. Walker? Seems like you should refer to your Vice President with a bit more respect no?"

Val's lip twitched and the diminutive doctor snorted. "Hell no. Lilith's my friend. I'd feel stupid calling her Madam Vice President or whatever. It's the same reason why I don't let her call me Dr. Lang. Now, as for where she is?" she prompted impatiently.

Adamo rolled his eyes and slid his hand through carefully sculpted hair. "Weren't you made aware? We transferred her to a more secure room. Can't have incidents like before happening again now can we signorina?" The world leader got to his feet and strode over to the door, easily brushing past the much smaller doctor. He glanced down at the case in her hands. "Room 76. Oh, and don't forget to give our friend her booster shot" he remarked. And then he was gone.

Val bristled in irritation before turning and storming out. Coming up to Room 76, this time she didn't bother to knock and instead simply shouldered past the two guards stationed outside and used her identification badge to scan in before stepping inside and letting the door slam shut. "I swear Lilith, it's like making a deal with the devil talking to Drago." Getting no response, Val glanced up to see the now blonde American staring up blankly at the ceiling of the room. "How are you holding up?"

Slowly, Lilith turned to set unnervingly bright blue eyes on the Asian doctor. "That's a really stupid question. You know that, right?"

Val sighed before walking over and taking a seat beside her friend. Her eyes flickered over a set of cuffs locked around each of Lilith's wrists and part of the bedframe. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know that the blood Seth gave me belonged to America. But to be honest Lily" she waited until she knew the other was paying attention. "Even if I had known I would've done the same thing. Hear me out!" the smaller woman yelled quickly as Lilith recoiled at her words. "Okay, look. I know I suck at this mushy shit. If you wanted touchy feely I should have called Emily. I know this isn't what you wanted. Hell, I can't even imagine what it must feel like, knowing how you feel about nations. But the fact is that you're my friend and you were dying. And now you're not."

Lilith snorted in bitter amusement. "You're right Val. That sucked." The two friends shared a quick smile before settling back into reality.

"There's something else too."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Emily. Someone broke into the cabin while she was out exercising one of the horses. They were nations." Lilith's expression soured immediately and she once again tried to stand to her feet only to get jerked back by the restraints.

"Is she-?"

"She's fine! She's fine!" Val assured, settling a hand on Lilith's shoulder. "They were gone by the time she got back. But she said they searched the whole place. That's why your brother and Drago want you up and running ASAP. The nations know about the Venice meeting." Lilith's face hardened to stone and for a moment it looked to Val as though her eyes had darkened back down to her natural navy-black. "They're going to need you there."

Lilith flopped back on the bed and groaned. "Of-fucking course." She glanced down at the cuffs on her wrists. "Do you mind?"

Val eyed her suspiciously. "You promise not to try anything stupid?"

The American rolled her eyes. "Cross my heart and hope to die." Val seemed to accept the promise and reached for the key that was set outside of Lilith's reach on a side table. Once the other woman was free she sat up. "Okay, so what do I have to do?"

Val lifted the silver case into her lap and opened it up to reveal a single syringe. Lilith noticeably paled. "I'm sorry about this" the doctor began. "But while you were out your brother had me perform a bone marrow transplant using samples he had gotten from America. There's no going back now. I won't be able to reverse what the blood did to you."

Lilith appeared to wilt at her words and sighed. "I didn't think you would. But Val" she looked over to meet the doctor's eyes. "I don't want to live like this. Not if I'm becoming like _them_."

"Lilith" Val warned.

The taller woman waved her hand. "Relax. I overreacted. If I'm going to go out, I'll be sure to take every single one of the god-damned nations out first before dragging Alfred Jones down with me" she hissed. It wasn't exactly the most comforting thing to Val, but it was better than having her be outright suicidal. "Regardless, what's in that? It's not America's blood" Lilith asked, indicating the syringe Val now held in her hand.

"I've been told its insurance. Don't ask me what kind, I don't know. But Seth said I either give it to you or I'm benched. And I don't want you going to Venice without me and Emily to have your back. Who else is supposed to make sure you get patched up after doing something stupid?"

Lilith snorted in amusement. "Emily's coming too?"

"Yeah" Val confirmed with a nod. "Seth messaged her a few hours ago. They want her there to 'explain the mechanics of the distribution vector' or something like that. Not like any of those politicians are going to understand her engineering jargon anyway."

"Fine" Lilith conceded before offering her bare arm for Val to take. "More than likely it's a tracker." The doctor looked doubtful but gave the injection regardless before following Lilith to her feet. "So, why don't we go test out what this new body of mine can do."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hey, so guess who isn't dead... he he. I'm so so SO sorry about the unexpected hiatus. It's been like two months since I updated so I hope this isn't too bad. But anyway good news is I'm back so I will do my best to go back to regular updates. Thank you ahead of time for anyone who's still following this story after so long.**

 **Next time: America meets the new Lilith and Arthur and Oliver make their Frenchmen very happy.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Warnings: Language but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

"This was a horrible idea. I look ridiculous."

"Oh don't be absurd Arthur; we both look perfect."

"I still don't understand how you can look that convincing without actual magic."

"I have my ways. We can't all be so gifted in the arcane arts."

"It's a potion isn't it. Transfiguration?"

"Well it's no fun if you spoil it!"

"Whatever."

"Now tell me, is yours real or just illusion, I've always been curious."

"Real."

"Really!? Can I feel?"

"What- no! Oi!"

"Wow, impressive."

"Hands off!"

"He, sorry. Care to feel mine? Just to make it even?"

"No! …let's just go."

"You sure?"

* * *

"I just don't get it" Alfred ranted as he continued to pace in the lobby of the ritzy hotel that had been set up across the street of party the nations were intending to crash. "Why didn't England ever tell me?"

"Why would he?" Alex bristled from where he was sitting on the bottom step of the grandiose staircase leading up to the second floor.

"Angleterre hasn't made use of this particular talent in some time" Louis quietly informed the pair of bickering Americans, twirling an unlit cigarette between his fingers like a nervous tick. Not like his face revealed any anxiousness though. The Frenchman appeared the very epitome of calm.

Alex however, noticed the idiosyncrasy and smirked. "You getting excited over there Pops?" he goaded, earning a snicker from a hovering Matthieu who was busy helping his counterpart rearrange his steel blue tie. Louis shot the twins a slight glare.

"Don't be ridiculous" he muttered, turning away and lighting the cigarette much to the chagrin of the nearby receptionist.

"Uh huh. Sure." Alex didn't even try to wipe the shit-eating grin from his face. "Well anyway they better hurry the fuck up. The others are already waiting for us inside." Scanning quickly for any unwanted observers, Alex lifted a hand to activate the radio in his ear. "You guys all set Kuro?"

" _Hai."_

When after a moment, he received no further explanation, Alex sighed. "Care to elaborate?"

"… _no."_

The American rolled his eyes and let his hand drop. "Yeah, they're all set. You two ready?" he asked turning this time to face the Canadian duo.

Matt grunted in confirmation. "Locked and loaded. We're all set up on the roof."

"Wait" Matthew suddenly spoke up, causing the other Canadian to stop fiddling with his tie for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't even think about it. But, we aren't even going in to the party. So why did we have to get dressed up too?"

Matt smirked and swept imaginary dirt from his counterpart's shoulders before throwing his arm around them and grinning towards their American twins. "Because Mattie" he assured. "Alfred and Alex aren't the only ones who look damn good in a suit." Matthew's lips twitched upward in a smile.

Alfred rolled his eyes at the friendly display between his brother and his brother's counterpart. It was like every time he tried to get anywhere close to Matthew he got sidetracked by one of the other nations and Matt swept him away. It was starting to get annoying but the American was finding it hard to balance preventing Matthieu from moving in on his brother with preventing Alexander from stealing his best friend. "Hey, where's Francis?"

"Still fixing his hair I believe" Louis informed with a roll of his eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye Alfred suddenly saw Alex jump to his feet, eyes fixed at the top of the stairs with something like awe. "Holy shit." Alfred looked up as well, and if he hadn't found himself immediately paralyzed in shock he would have responded with 'ditto'.

"Olivia, Alice" Louis greeted the pair with a small grin. "You both look exquisite."

And they were indeed gorgeous. Standing side-by-side were two women dressed in stunning evening gowns. To the left, Oliver-Olivia actually in this form, was wearing a baby pink mermaid style gown with a single-shoulder decorated with an assortment of fabric which formed a rose. The color almost perfectly matched her hair which was inexplicably longer and done half-up half-down. A section was pulled back and held up by two silver needles which allowed the remainder of her thick curls to trail down her bare shoulder, ending in icy blue tips which matched the color of her eyes. And standing to her right, and looking far more upset about the whole situation, was 'Alice'. Instead of pink, the golden blonde was dressed in an elegant black empire style gown with a stream silver accents curling from one shoulder strap, across her waist and from there down to the hemline. Her hair was allowed to hang freely, and her curls framed Alice's face serenely, before ending in a cascade down both shoulders and back.

The pair made their way down the stairs, 'Olivia' smiling and swishing her hips as she kept her eyes focused on Louis while 'Alice 'strode purposefully down the stairs with a frown and absolutely refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

Alex wolf-whistled appreciatively and offered Olivia a hand when she reached the bottom of the steps. "Hot damn Mom, you look great. No wonder everyone in Europe was after you back in the day" he complimented with a smirk. "You too Art." Alice's cheeks erupted in scarlet before she crossed her arms and scowled in a random direction.

"I'm not happy about this, I hope you all realize. Not. Happy. Now where the hell is Francis? This was _his_ stupid idea." Quickly scanning about the lobby and noticing the Frenchman was not present, Alice's scowl deepened and she strode off to one of the nearest coaches before plopping down and crossing her arms and legs.

Alfred was the first to brave an approach, Alex deciding instead to occupy himself by handing Olivia over to Louis. The American instead sat down beside the irate blond Englishwoman. "So" he started, ever so eloquently. "You can turn into a lady?" he asked, voice jumping an octave at the end. The red flush on Alice's face deepened even further.

"I don't like to talk about it okay!" she insisted, still glaring off into space.

"But… why? How?"

Alice sighed and tangled a hand in her own long hair before leaning back and facing the younger nation for the first time. It seemed she was choosing to settle on 'lecture' mode. "Well the how is easy. Magic. A transformation spell. And as for why well, I've only ever made use of it a few times."

Alfred scooted a tiny bit closer. "Like?" he urged.

Alice snorted. "Before your time. Once before and during the beginning of the Hundred Years' War. France and I were trying to make things work." Crossing her arms, Alice's face took a dark turn. "But I turned back when it became clear he had other ideas."

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked with a frown.

"He found someone else" Alice muttered, face unusually blank all of a sudden before she sniffed, brushed a hand through her hair, and changed topic. "But most memorably I suppose was with my Queen Mary. Somehow she knew I had the capability and demanded I assume a female form so she could marry me off to Spain. I didn't appreciate that, so a few nights after that travesty they called a wedding I turned myself male again, snuck out a window, and stole one of Spain's ships." A gleeful smirk crawled its way onto the blonde's face.

Alfred grinned. "Is that how you became a pirate?"

"Why do you think Antonio was so hell bent on coming after me?"

Alfred snorted. "True, you do look great."

Alice sighed. "And well, there was no real point to ever take the form again. Elizabeth was quite fond of my male body after all."

"Ugh god, did not need that image."

"Wimp. But anyway, I try not to use the spell too often. Switching multiple times makes it very difficult to blend in with the general public. And even with my government I decided it was better not to confuse the humans by constantly swapping. So I haven't used this form since."

Alfred nodded. "I guess that makes sense. And hey, lucky us it's been so long that turning yourself into a girl is a pretty good disguise now."

"Exactly."

A clap of hands shocked the pair out of their discussion.

Turning to the source of the noise, they found Olivia standing beside Louis with a wide grin on her face. "Sorry to interrupt, but we should probably head over. I'm sure Francis will catch up."

Alice nodded and stood to her feet, followed swiftly by Alfred. "You're probably right" the Briton agreed. "If the Frog wants to be fashionably late that's his prerogative but we've got a job to do."

* * *

Alex watched Alfred talk with 'Alice' with some level of frustration as he lingered by Olivia and Louis. He was fascinated by the history lesson she was giving. Otherworld history was quite different. But regardless Oliver had told him to stay close so the two of them could flush out the traitor so that was exactly what he was going to do. He didn't have to like it though. And from the patronizing smirk Matthieu was giving him Alex could bet the Canadian could tell too.

"Got something to say?" he growled.

Matt proceeded to smirk. "Oh nothing. Carry on making jealous boyfriend eyes."

Alex's face erupted in red. "I am NOT!"

"Matt, Alex play nice" Oliver warned before calling the two other nations to attention. "We should go." Looping her arm through Louis' Olivia called Alice and Alfred to attention.

The Canadians stepped up. "We'll head up" Matthieu announced, jerking his head up slightly before tapping the side of his head over his ear. "Our radios are on so keep us posted if you see anyone from the guest list we stole." Oliver nodded his approval and watched the two North Americans disappear back up the stairs before turning to a hovering Alex. The red-eyed American was still watching Arthur and Alfred out of the corner of his eye.

Sighing, Oliver gripped the Americans arm. "Alex."

The teen jumped at the touch and blinked. "What?"

A crooked smirk cut across the pinkette's face. "Go. Have fun" he urged with a gentle nudge and a nod towards his blonde counterpart.

Trying hard, yet failing to suppress the flash of hope that ran across his face, Alex took a step towards the blond pair before stopping to look back at Oliver and Louis. "You sure?" he asked, concern edging in on his excitement. "What about the rat?"

Oliver's lips twisted upwards. " _Go_ " he insisted. "You're dying to, I can tell. And don't worry about our little spy. I'll take care of it."

Alexander took that as his cue and strode over to where Alice and Alfred were standing. Stepping in past his blond counterpart he offered the Englishwoman his arm. "Care to join me Ms. Kirkland?" he asked with a smile.

Alfred puffed out his cheeks and shouldered his way forward as well before also offering his arm. "No way, she's coming with me. Right Iggy?"

Shooting a glare at the blond American, Alice pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "First of all, don't call me Iggy. And second, _really_?"

"What?" Alice just gestured between the two men with an expression that clearly read 'what do you think?'

It was at this point of course that both Americans took full notice of what their counterpart was wearing. Alfred had chosen to dress in a light grey suit with a white shirt beneath and a blue tie, while Alex was instead donning a full black suit complete with black shirt. The only color in the ensemble came from his red tie to match his eyes. "You two are really pushing the good and evil twin thing aren't you?" the blonde woman muttered. "Why can't you both get along like your brothers?" Both Americans ignored the jab and instead chose to glare at each other before simply holding out their arms again, eyes shifting to the island nation caught in the middle. Alice rolled her eyes and stepped forward, threading and arm through each of the ones offered to her. "Well, let's not keep the others waiting."

* * *

"Here they come" Flavio muttered into his radio while pouring out a drink for one of the humans across the bar. Beside him, Lovino caught sight as well.

" _Is everyone in position?"_ Luciano's voice responded back. The Northern Italian had elected to remain in one of the two getaway vans set up a short distance away from the event hall. He, Siegfried, and Kiku as their Earth nation supervisor would remain there as a means of escape for those inside if things got hairy. On the opposite side of the building, Ludwig, Feliciano, and Elizabeta had a similar set up waiting as well. Curtesy of the Japans, the vans were also equipped with a collection of monitors displaying the security footage around the building as well.

Flavio let his eyes roam the large open all. "Lovino and I are behind the bar" he reported. "And Louis is with Oliver and Alice is between Alex and Alfred. They are passing security now."

" _This is Antonio; Kiku and I have the standing room."_ The Spaniard was currently wandering around a collection of humans standing around small high tables in casual discussion. Dressed in a suit and masquerading as one of the Spanish officials present along with Kuro who was more of a silent shadow than anything else.

" _What about Francis? Where is he?"_ Ludwig asked.

" _He is fixing his fucking hair apparently"_ Alice hissed bitterly between clenched teeth. Flavio couldn't help but snicker as he watched the blonde' discomfort from afar.

"An American on each arm signorina? Kinky. You really are the erotic ambassador aren't you Inghilterra" the Italian teased. Flavio deftly switched off his radio before the Englishwoman's mad string of cursing could render him deaf. Moving his eyes from the North Americans and company, Flavio continued roving the room before deciding it was safe to open the radio again. "I don't see Ivan or Yao around anywhere. Where'd they go?"

"The bastards got stopped at the door" Lovino responded both from the side and from Flavio's ear. "Apparently they looked too damn creepy and the humans called security. We'll have to do this without them."

" _Damn it"_ Luciano cursed. _"Fine. Everyone just keep an eye out. What about the Canadians? Are they in position?"_

" _We are now"_ Matthieu's voice came on. Somewhere on the roof of the hotel across the street, both Canadians had sniper rifles loaded and at the ready. _"We'll keep a look out, but give us positions if you see either of the Walkers or Drago."_

The plan wasn't really that complicated. It was clear that something important was going on at this party seeing as the world leaders who were part of this nation-killing scheme had gone through the trouble of disguising it with everything else. So the nations' goals were two-fold. First and foremost, figure out where the real meeting was happening and find a way to infiltrate or otherwise learn what the humans were really up to. And second, if the chance presented itself, get rid of Seth, Lilith, and/or Adamo, which was what the heavily armed Canadians were set up for. Problem was, there were so many damn humans around and all of them dressed formally that it was near impossible to spot anyone in the crowd. A fact that the nations became painfully aware of as soon as they set foot inside. So all eyes were set on searching the crowd.

* * *

Louis and Oliver were the first of the group of five to disappear into the mass of humanity. Immediately blending in with the crowd of dancing couples and leaving the remaining trio alone to stand there unsure of what to do.

"Well I can't very well dance with both of you at the same time" Alice pointed out, pulling her arms free of both Americans. One of you will have to start searching the crowd and I'll go with the other to scan the dancers.

"I'll go with you." Both offered their hands once again. Alice rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her eyes flickered from one American to the other.

"Arthur- I mean Alice, come on" Alfred insisted, stepping forward and gesturing more insistently. England met the teen's slightly pleading blue eyes before looking over towards Alex who was still standing unmoving. Hand held out confidently with the slightest hint of a smug smirk twisting his lips upward.

When the blonde woman still didn't make a move after some time, the dark-haired double sighed. "Do what you want Art. Dance with Blondie here or don't. But standing around here isn't going to accomplish much. I'll just say that I guarantee I'm a better dancer than the klutz."

Alfred puffed his cheeks in irritation at the jab and whirled on his counterpart. "What makes you say that?"

Alex cocked a brow and his smirk swelled. "Because unlike you, _I_ am a southern gentleman" he countered, letting his voice drip into a warm southern drawl. Without skipping a beat, the brunette swept up one of Alice's hands and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it with a small wink. "What do you say sweetheart?"

Alice's cheeks swelled with red and her eyes widened in complete shock. "Uh..."

"Actually, I think the first dance goes to moi" someone suddenly interrupted.

The Englishwoman looked over and her face immediately lifted in relief. "Francis!" Said Frenchman chuckled and stepped in between Alice and the two Americans before offering his own hand, which the blonde took eagerly and began tugging the taller man towards the dance floor. "About damn time you Frog, where have you been!?"

The Americans watched the pair disappear, having been completely forgotten in the wake of Francis' entrance. "Aw crap" Alex cursed, crossing his arms. "She was so going to pick me too" he whined.

"She was not!" Alfred objected.

"Was too!"

"Jealous much?"

"Oh fuck you!"

The two parted for some time, and it wasn't until several songs later and after fruitless searching for one of the three humans they were looking for that the Americans finally crossed paths again. Alfred was keeping an eye on the dancers from one of the support columns along the perimeter of the room, though Alex could see by tracing the blond's line of sight that Alfred was more watching Alice and Francis than searching the humans. Alex sidled up to his fellow American's side, handing the brooding blond a glass of champagne. "It's almost like a dream isn't it?" he commented.

Alfred pushed off the marble column and accepted the glass. Eyeing his counterpart suspiciously as he observed the two couples dancing on the open floor. "What do you mean?"

The brunette laughed and his face cracked into a crooked half-smile. "Look at them. Those old dogs doing their thing." Alex gestured towards the dancers and Alfred's eyes followed. They truly were graceful to an almost ethereal quality. None of the human pairs could even hope to match the dignified poise of the nations who had been waltzing since the dance's conception. Francis with a soft, peaceful smile leading his partner across the dance floor with lithe steps. And Alice, in her stoic elegance floated alongside him. Across from the pair, Louis and Olivia almost perfectly mirrored the perfection, except it was Olivia with the gentle smile and Louis who had his face trained to indulgent tolerance. Though to be honest, the slight upward twitch in the corner of his mouth gave away his contentment.

"It's what we always imagined you know? Whenever Dad would tell us about the parties and events he had to go to when he left for Europe. We always begged him to take us with him." Alfred shifted his gaze back to Alexander once again when the dark-haired man started speaking again. "We thought of it like a fairy tale."

Alfred sighed once, nostalgically through his nose and nodded. "Yeah we did, didn't we? I didn't think you would have felt the same way though" he admitted, letting a hand fall to the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

Alex snorted. "Hey I might be a dick, but even I can appreciate what the Old World had that we can't replicate. Face it Blondie, we might be the shiny new toy of the future, but those guys" he nodded towards the older nations. "They manage to make the past shimmer like gold." Without waiting for Alfred to respond the brunette stepped away from the column and disappeared back into the throng of humans, leaving the white-suited American to watch the dancers in contemplative silence.

* * *

Francis lead the smaller Englishwoman into the cape position and felt his heart swell as she leaned back against his chest even as they continued to step in time with the music. The blond let his left hand slide to Alice's hip to secure her position further. "Enjoying yourself chérie?" Alice's lip twitched in a smirk before stepping forward opening into a twirl which returned the pair to a base position facing one another.

"Don't pretend I'm the only one Francis. And I'm just glad you finally decided to show up. If I had to pick either Alex or Alfred, the other one would have sulked over it for who knows how long. Maybe this way they can actually focus on the task at hand instead of their perpetual pissing contest."

In response, said Frenchman chuckled quietly to himself as he continued to lead through the song, perhaps pressing slightly closer than was strictly necessary. "Come now, is that really all I'm good for? Though tell me, who would you have picked? Amerique, or perhaps dear Alexander? He does seem awfully fond of you."

Alice scoffed and allowed Francis to lead her into a right reverse position. "You know the answer to that."

Francis allowed himself a self-satisfied smirk. "Oui, I do." The Frenchman spun them closed and immediately moved Alice into a sharp dip which caused the now female nation to gasp and clutch him tighter. "Because unlike those two children, I know you. Understand you in a way they never can." Lifting the light Englishwoman back upright, Francis decided to push his boldness a bit further and pulled Alice flush up against him so that by leaning down slightly he could speak directly into her ear. "And I will stand by you in ways they never will. If you would only let me."

Alice stared up at the deep ocean of the Frenchman's eyes with something akin to bewilderment and slight suspicion. "Francis are you-" a movement caught the Englishwoman's attention and stole the thoughts from her mind. Pushing herself away from Francis' close hold, Alice's eyes locked on a figure somewhere over the taller nation's shoulder and she lifted a finger to activate the radio in her ear. "Drago, on the Frog's six" she collectively informed all the nations listening in.

Francis' face twisted in frustration. "Angleterre-"

"Shush Frog."

" _I see him. He's heading towards the back"_ Alfred's voice responded back. _"Mattie, do you or Matt have a shot?"_

Alice and Francis waited, frozen in anticipation for a response. _"No"_ was the disappointed answer one of the Canadians gave. _"Too many people in the way. I'll stay on him and Matthew will keep scanning for Lilith."_

" _I can make a move"_ Alex offered, and from her vantage point Alice could see the dark-haired nation weaving through the crowd in an attempt to get closer.

"Wait" Alice cut him short and gave a slight nod to Francis who obediently eased the pair back into the dance, while simultaneously easing their way towards the Italian official. "I've got this."

Alex's concern was almost palpable before he even spoke. _"You sure?"_

"If Matt doesn't have a clear shot and we still haven't found Lilith we can't risk exposing ourselves or causing a panic just yet. I'll search him and see if he has anything useful to pass off to Oliver." After feeling Francis' grip momentarily tighten, the Frenchman released his hold and Alice slipped effortlessly into the crowd.

" _Fine, but be careful Iggy_ " was Alfred's one warning.

"When am I ever not? And don't call me Iggy." Calmly weaving through the throng of dancing couples and into the group of idly standing humans surrounding the food table, Alice zeroed in on the Italian official. Timing her steps carefully, she 'tripped' into Drago, effectively spilling the man's champagne glass all over his suit.

Alice could hear the horrified gasp and click of a tongue in her ear. _"That suit was a Giorgio Armani!"_ Flavio gasped indignantly. Presumably, he was watching from the bar several meters away. Alice ignored him, in favor of feigning distress towards the now spluttering human.

"Oh no! I am so sorry!" she rushed out, patting loose drops of champagne from the front of the man's suit while at the same time letting her fingers pat the man down for anything of interest. "Here, let me help you!" The Englishwoman continued to feel Drago up until she felt two strong hands grip her arms tightly and push her away.

"Idiota!" Drago hissed, looking down at his dampened suit. "You had better have a damned good excuse you clumsy cagna!" The Italian likely would have continued his angry tirade if he didn't then choose to look up at the petite woman in his arms. Alice could see the man's eyes widen and pupils dilate as he stared at her. She fought the urge to smirk. She didn't even have to try.

"I'm so sorry. Please, let me help you" she urged, pushing herself closer and letting a hand trail down the dampened fabric over Drago's chest. The Italian's lips stretched into a grin and he nodded.

"Of course. Forgive my rudeness signorina. Follow me." With that, he shifted his hold so he was gripping the blonde by the wrist and lightly began tugging her towards the outer wall of the room and away from the crowd.

" _Be careful Alice"_ Francis' voice warned her inside her ear. The island nation wanted to roll her eyes. She might have a female form right now, but she was just as capable as when she was 'Arthur'. As if to prove a point, as soon as she and Drago arrived at a small, unisex bathroom adjoining to the event hall she flipped the grip on her wrist and tugged the Italian official inside with a wicked smirk.

Once inside, she pushed the taller man so he had his back flushed against the wall and held him there with one hand pressed in the center of his chest. "Just wait here" she urged with a seductive wink before turning and grabbing a few loose paper towels from the sink.

Adamo's smirk turned predatory. "Actually, forget the suit." Moving quick, the Italian snatched Alice by the forearm and quickly spun the pair of them around so that it was the blonde who was pinned between the human and the wall. The thin towels in her hands the only barrier between them. Drago lifted his free hand up to trace the smooth line of Alice's cheek. "I think you could make it up to me another way."

Alice made herself giggle. "Oh?" She dropped the towels and let her hands rove over Drago's chest and inside his suit jacket while pressing herself flush up against him. "But it's such an expensive suit" she insisted. Her right hand brushed something pinned to the inside of the jacket that felt like a security badge. Making note of it, Alice quickly let her hands wander away.

The hand on her cheek moved under her chin and pushed it up. "It's nothing of consequence to a man like me. Do you know who I am signorina?"

"Who doesn't? You're Adamo Drago, President of Italy."

Adamo chuckled. "Then it seems you have me at a disadvantage bella. May I inquire as to who _you_ are?" The Italian didn't wait for a response before leaning down and letting his lips ghost over Alice's before moving down to her neck and staying there. From outside of his view, the island nation rolled her eyes.

"Alice" she informed him, making her voice hitch as if she were being undone by the human's actions.

"You're British" Drago observed.

"English" she corrected.

The Italian didn't seem to care about the distinction simply hummed in acknowledgement before going back to sucking at her neck. Alice was momentarily glad the human did not have the capability of leaving a hickey. "Well Alice from England" Drago began, finally backing away. "While I would love to continue this, I'm afraid I have business to attend to. But I'm assured it will be over soon, if you would be so kind as to meet me in let's say, two hours?" the Italian reached into a back pocket and retrieved his room key before handing it towards the blonde.

Alice took the key with a smile. "I look forward to it." Drago met her smile and turned to leave. "Wait" she called out to him.

"Hm?"

"I haven't made it up to you yet." Grabbing the human by the tie Alice pulled him down to her level and crashed her lips into his. For about thirty seconds the blonde focused solely on distracting Drago with her lips and tongue before letting her hands wander once again and slide into his jacket. Once her fingers wrapped around the badge within, she quickly pulled away and spun out of Drago's grip. Leaving the human stunned. "Ta, love" she bade the human farewell before leaving him alone and disappearing back into the party.

As soon as she could no longer see the bathroom, Alice lifted her hand to the radio in her ear. "I've got it" she informed all listening.

" _Nice work"_ Alex praised.

Alice smirked to herself. "Why thank you."

" _So we've got a way into whatever Legion of Doom meeting they've got going on. Now what?"_ Alfred's voice called out over the radio.

" _Send it my way"_ Olivia reminded. _"Artie and I have the most experience with infiltration. I'll take the badge and see what skeletons I can find in the humans' closet."_

Alice's expression soured at the thought of entrusting their one way in to her counterpart, but acknowledged that it was their best chance since Drago had already seen her. "Fine."

* * *

Once radio silence fell over the nations once again Louis allowed himself to focus on leading Olivia across the dance floor while keeping an eye out for Alice's approach. Soon enough, he caught sight of the black-clad female and casually spun Olivia into a twirl which brushed against Alice as she passed. Only the trained eye would have caught the swift exchange between counterparts before Olivia completed the twirl and fell back against Louis.

"Are you sure about this cher?" Louis whispered his concern against Olivia's ear, causing the pinkette to giggle.

"Are you worried Louis? That doesn't sound like you" she laughed, a wide grin splitting across her face.

Louis snorted. "Of course not."

"Of course not" Olivia confirmed, though by the triumphant look on her face she didn't seem to believe him.

"I'm merely suggesting you take Alexander along to ensure everything goes smoothly. That _was_ the original plan wasn't it?" As he spoke, Louis started casually leading the pair towards the back of the group of dancing couples, and closer to the set of elevator doors they had watched a few of the key humans they had been observing disappear into.

Olivia just smiled and winked. "Not exactly."

Louis arched a brow. "Oh?"

"Nope. He's supposed to be trailing after my counterpart like a lost puppy. Which of course, he is." At Louis' lost expression Olivia pushed herself closer until she and Louis were simply standing stationary and swaying back and forth in time with the quiet music, the Englishwoman letting her head rest against the taller man's chest. A small, contented smile on her face. "I'm afraid I've been a little evasive with you love."

"Evasive?" Louis asked incredulously with a snort.

Olivia snickered. "A bit. But I think I should tell you now. Tell you everything."

The Frenchman felt himself still momentarily, before beginning to sway once again, his hands tightening their hold on the smaller woman's waist. "Go on then."

Olivia breathed a quiet sigh out of her nose. "I know Alex and Matt are concerned I'm going to ask them to turn on Arthur and Matthew. But I'm not. There is no point in making enemies of this world since we now know our lives are linked."

That gave Louis pause. "No? But then why let them think it? You realize that by letting them think that you were pushing them away right?" If there was one thing Louis was certain the Brit in his arms cared about, it was keeping those boys close. Why would he risk it?

Olivia giggled quietly. "I know. Call it insurance."

"Alright, now I'm completely confused."

Olivia's giggling turned into a short burst of outright laughter. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed Louis. This world. It's better than ours." Louis contemplated that thought. He couldn't say he disagreed, but he couldn't articulate why. Luckily, he didn't have to. "Look at them. These humans, our counterparts here. They have healed and grown since World War Two. They can work together. We can't. It's been decades and we still refer to each other by the Allies and Axis and plot against one another like we're still at war."

Louis frowned. "What are you saying Oliver?"

"I'm saying, that our bitterness, our inability to move on, it could very well destroy us one day whereas this world will simply heal and move forward. And if that day comes our sons will need allies so that they can escape. They will need a way out."

"I still don't understand."

Louis felt Olivia shake her head against his chest. "If the worst should happen. If we can't protect them anymore. Then Arthur can open the door, and Matthew is large enough to grant them sanctuary unnoticed. A life boat from the sinking ship that is Otherworld."

Louis breathed out heavily. "And why would they ever do that? It's one thing to work together against a common enemy. It is quite another to invite possibly hostile forces into your country. Let alone ones as powerful as Alexander and Matthieu. That kind of trust is not earned lightly."

"You mean like turning against their fatherlands in order to protect them?" Oliver asked with a mischievous smirk.

Ah, understanding. Louis nodded his comprehension. "I see. You're making the sacrifice play."

"It's all chess Louis. Sometimes to win you have to give up your most valuable pieces."

Louis nodded. "And you're sure you can still win without your two knights?" he asked.

The music ended and Olivia's responding laughter was drowned out by the applause of the human couples around them. "Oh they're not knights silly. The two of them are the king." The pinkette leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to the Frenchman's cheek. "Besides, the knights aren't nearly as valuable as the queen." With that last parting comment, Olivia slipped away with the dispersing crowd and silently scanned her stolen security badge. As the golden elevator doors opened she stepped inside beside another human, sending a grin and a wink in Louis' direction before the doors slid shut.

* * *

From the van, Luciano watched through the monitors as Oliver stepped into the elevator that would lead to the basement. Anticipation sent the blood rushing through his veins and a wicked grin split across his face. "Perfetto" he muttered more to himself than the other two nations present.

Siegfried said nothing, but Kiku frowned and scooted closer to the front. "Luciano-san, is something the matter?" he inquired, feeling his fingers twitch for his katana. Something felt off about that smile and it was making the Asian very uneasy.

Luciano immediately frowned and glared over his shoulder at the shorter nation. "Of course not." The Northern Italian instinctively let his left hand slide down to the knives strapped to his waist before feeling for the Beretta tucked under his uniform jacket at his back. "I just remembered something I need to do."

Siegfried shifted to look more directly at his ally. "What is it?"

Luciano shook his head. "Nothing to be concerned about. I'll be back soon." Without another word or sideways glance Luciano turned and started to make his way to the back of the van only to be stopped by Kiku wrapping his hand around the Italian's arm. A distrustful look on his face.

"Where are you going Luciano?" the island nation demanded.

The Italian's pulse spiked at the threatening situation, but a simple glance at Siegfried and the German was surging to his defense, pulling the Japanese man off of him. "We are all allies here Kiku" the blond insisted.

"Then he should have no problem telling me where he is going then should he?" the smaller male challenged. Both nations then turned their eyes to Luciano.

The half nation swallowed nervously before pushing forth all the bravado he could muster. "I'm not letting my well-being rest in Oliver's hands. I'm going in to help."

Kiku raised a skeptical brow. "While the sentiment is courageous, I think there are others more capable" he observed.

"Ve~ others who know this place better than me? Somehow I doubt my counterpart will be inclined to leave Ludwig's side, and Lovino and Flavio can't leave their positions. I will go." It was complete and other shit, but the only one present who knew him well enough to question the truth was Siegfried and one glare from Luciano shut the German up before he could even open his mouth. "Do you really trust that psychotic loose cannon to be able to pull this off?" Luciano questioned. Internally, he smirked at the irony of it all. Oliver's insistence on portraying himself as a helpless buffoon would be his undoing. He could see it in Kiku's eyes. The Asian agreed.

Kiku's bottomless eyes bore deeply into Luciano's for a moment before finally releasing the Italian's arm. "Very well. You and I will go assist him"

"What?" Luciano fumed.

Kiku let loose a small smirk. "I may not trust Oliver. But I don't trust you either. I will follow."

Luciano snarled and let his eyes meet Siegfried's from behind the Asian's back. "No" he said, speaking more to Siegfried than to Kiku. "You won't." The German needed no more instruction before lunging forward and trapping the smaller island nation in a choke hold from behind. Kiku struggled, but it in a matter of seconds the nation passed out and Siegfried let him drop to the floor of the van.

"Luciano" he began, but the Italian lifted a hand for silence.

"Watch him, and don't let any of the others find out about this." Luciano turned and stepped out of the van.

"I don't understand. Why?"

"Siegfried!" Said German startled at the bite in Luciano's tone. "Trust me." And that was all the German would ever need. Siegfried nodded, albeit uneasily, and allowed Luciano to slam the van doors shut and disappear into the night.

Luciano pulled out his phone and dialed. He heard a ring twice before receiving a response. _"Finally, it's about time you called. My badge was stolen a while ago. I'm guessing it was one of the personifications wandering around in here? Tell me, which one was the blonde? One of the British ones. It was her who snatched it, wasn't it?"_

"Si, so tell your little club members to clear out" Luciano cut in. "And that little spitfire of a blond you were with earlier, that was the personification of England."

He heard the human on the other hand choke on something. Probably more champagne. _"What? But Arthur Kirkland is a man!"_

"A man with access to sorcery" Luciano clarified. He couldn't help letting out a small snicker. "Tell me Adamo, how was it to kiss a male nation? Did you like it?"

" _There had better be a point here"_ Drago seethed.

"Calm down. England handed the badge over to my world's version, Oliver. He's headed there now."

" _Good. Go keep him occupied until our little surprise can get down there. There should be a back entrance."_

Luciano swallowed nervously and rounded the corner of the building to find the entrance Drago was referring to. Stepping forward, the Otherworld nation entered the back door and into a small elevator. "How long do you need me to keep him distracted? You know I don't like getting my hands dirty." The Italian wiped a gloved hand over his brow and tried to convince himself that they were _not_ shaking.

" _Relax. It's not like he can kill you. Permanently. Five minutes, then you won't have to worry about him ever again."_

Well, Luciano supposed. He could manage that.

* * *

"This is the worst party you have ever brought us to" Val nudged the golden blond to her right who simply snorted in amusement and rearranged the glasses over her eyes.

"Worse than that frat party you dragged me and Emily to our freshman year? I don't think it gets any worse than that" Lilith challenged, sending a teasing glance down towards the shorter woman.

It was at that point that the third member of their party, another blonde; skinnier, but not quite as tall as Lilith's new form, stepped forward and laughed at the other two. " _That_ is simply a matter of opinion. You two only think that party sucked because you both got hit on by random drunken frat boys. I thought it was hilarious."

"That's because you just sat there and watched Emily" Val whined, downing all the alcohol in her glass. "I'm going to get some more, want to come with Em?"

"Sure, let us know when you have to go alright Lilith?" Emily bid her friend goodbye and disappeared back into the crowd close on Val's heels. Lilith watched them go for a moment before turning her attention back to the crowd. Stretching her new senses out. It was strange, but she felt as though she knew the other nations were there. She didn't know how many, or which ones, but she could sense them.

A hand dropped on her shoulder. "Lilith."

"What is it Seth?" she didn't turn to face her brother. A bitterness settled in Lilith's chest at being in close proximity to him. A deep-seated feeling of betrayal for allowing this transformation to happen to her rather than simply allowing her to die.

"Drago called. He said that one of the countries took the bait. We need you to get downstairs and neutralize him."

Lilith's grip on the wine glass in her hand tightened and she felt the glass crack. "On my way."

She made to step away from her fellow American but the grip on her shoulder, while not nearly enough to hold her, remained firm. Seth leaned forward to whisper quietly in her ear. "Do _not_ screw this up like you did in Kyoto" he warned.

This time Lilith did turn enough to level her brother with a dark glare. "I won't. You'll have your pound of flesh." Then she pulled herself away and weaved into the crowd, intent on making it to one of the elevators when she noticed a familiar figure also moving alone across the dance floor.

* * *

Alfred watched Alice reunite with Francis and started to make his way over when he suddenly felt his hand get gripped by a slim feminine one and pulled into a dance. He was so shocked by the sudden move that he didn't even think before assuming a dance position and beginning to lead. She was pretty, he would admit. Almost as tall as him which was odd, with a head of short, curly dishwater blonde hair that had clearly just been cut and wearing a strapless red and gold A-line dress. "It's been awhile, Mr. Jones."

Alfred startled at that voice. He knew it well and recognized it from nearly every formal meeting he had attended in the last decade. His grip on the woman tightened. "Lilith" he hissed quietly.

" _Alfred did you say Lilith?"_

America ignored the sound of his twin's voice in his ear and instead listened as the girl in his arms started to speak again. "I'm glad you recognize me. I admit, I look a lot different from the last time we met." With that said she stepped away slightly, far enough so that Alfred had a good look at her from head to toe. It made him freeze.

"What the hell happened to you?" he demanded, feeling an icy chill down his spine. She looked just like him. He felt it down to his very soul. And it felt wrong.

Lilith gave a closed-mouth chuckle and let her hands drop from Alfred's hand and shoulder. Giving up all pretense of dancing so that instead they were just standing in the middle of the crowd. "You can thank England for that" she spat. "His pet demon did quite a number on me."

" _Alfred where the hell are you? I lost you in the crowd!"_ Matthew's voice called out to him again, but went unheard.

Alfred's eyes widened slightly in shock before he settled and shook all the confusion over Lilith's makeover out of his head. "Why are you doing this Lilith? What did I ever do to you to make you hate me? To make you hate all of us so much?"

Lilith's sky blue eyes darkened to something closer to their natural hue. "Don't you remember? That night?"

"Are you talking about the hotel fire?"

" _For the love of god Blondie say something! Where the hell are you? Where's Lilith?"_ Alex hissed.

"So you do remember" Lilith nodded in acknowledgement.

Alfred's eyes darkened to match hers. "It was an accident Lilith. If you remember, you remember that I was there. We were all there. And we did everything we could to get as many humans as we could out. Your mom begged me to get you and Seth out first. I'm sorry they died but I did the best I could" America defended himself.

" _I see them"_ it was Matthieu this time. _"I've got Lilith in sight. She looks different but I'm guessing it's her. Alfred's in the way though, I can't get a clear shot."_

" _I can't either. Alfred you need to get out of the way"_ Matthew spoke too but was ignored.

"You think this is about you not being able to save them?" Lilith asked incredulously. Almost looking insulted by the very idea. The vehemence of her rage even made Alfred stumble for a moment.

"Isn't it?"

Lilith shook her head and laughed darkly. "No Alfred. This isn't about not being able to save them. I get that it was either my father and mother or Seth and I. I could have forgiven you for that. No. But what I cannot forgive is what I saw earlier that night." Alfred froze. "What I can't forgive is that the next day the news stations praised a group of ambassadors rallying to save as many lives as possible. Called them heroes. Not when I distinctly remember who _started_ that fire in the first place." All the blood drained from America's face. That wasn't possible. No humans had been there. No one could have known.

"You're lying."

Lilith shook her head. "Why would I lie?" She turned her back on the young superpower. "I won't let your kind play God with the lives of humans anymore. I'm going to show you what it feels like to have your family ripped apart by the whims of another." She started heading towards the elevators once again.

Alfred followed after her. "Lilith wait!" he called, but the other blond just ignored him.

" _Alfred stop! I'm not going to get a shot off if you don't back off!"_ Matthew yelled into his ear but still Alfred barely even registered the Canadian's voice with Lilith's words bouncing around in his head.

He would have followed her all the way if Alex hadn't suddenly cut through the crowd and grabbed him by the arm. "What the hell is your problem Blondie!?" he demanded. As soon as Lilith was out of view it was like the blinders had been taken off and Alfred could suddenly register the rest of the world.

Alfred looked up at his counterpart. "What?"

" _Forget it Alex, the bitch is gone"_ Matt sighed with a muffled curse.

"Fuck" Alex swore before shooting Alfred a glare. "Nicely done you idiot. Let's hope Ollie can clean up this mess or we're gonna end up going home empty handed."

Across the room, Lilith stepped into the third and final elevator.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so a little late, but still. Thanks to everyone who has been sticking with this story and reviewed last chapter! And whoever guessed about what the FRUKs had planned was right! Lot's of perspective shifting in this chapter so I hope it wasn't too hard to follow. Next chapter probably won't switch as much. Speaking of which...**

 **Next Time: Oliver vs Luciano Round 2 and everything goes to shit**

 **P.S. Since someone asked, I know my versions of the 2Ps are a little different that the normal renditions. I base mine greatly off the versions described by Kyokoon67 with a few changes because of personal preference. If you've never seen her stuff it is WAY better than mine.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning: Language but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

The elevator music was relaxing. A quiet, upbeat tune that had Olivia humming contentedly after it for a moment while she lifted her arms over her head to stretch with a small sigh. The human beside her smiled and chuckled quietly to himself at the display. "Long night huh?" he asked good-naturedly.

Olivia froze for a moment and smirked. An American, how nice. She let her arms drop. "Very" she sighed, returning the man's smile. "But it's about to get better."

"Oh?"

The pinkette giggled and reached into the bust of her dress to retrieve a vial of liquid that seemed to be strung around her neck with a loose chord. She shook the vial in the American's direction for a moment. "Bottoms up" she toasted before uncorking the container and downing it like a shot. Olivia's face twisted in distaste for a moment, before she gasped and stumbled, one hand bracing her against the side of the elevator and the other resting on her chest.

Hey are you okay?" the American asked, moving forward in concern.

Olivia forced a toothy grin, though her eyes remained screwed shut and grit out, "Fine." The human might have been comforted by the assurance, but in that single word Olivia's voice had dropped from a high soprano to an almost masculine sounding contralto. And when she finally was able to open her eyes again, her blue gaze swirled with a predatory pink.

"Woah!" the human stumbled back against the back corner of the elevator, shaken by the unnerving wisps of color shifting in Olivia's eyes.

Olivia chuckled, and straightened up to her full height. "Just need a little pick me up" she muttered, reaching up to pull the silver needles loose from her hair with one hand while the other gripped her pink locks and tugged, pulling the long hair away to reveal the short hair underneath. The Englishwoman tossed the wig aside casually, and began to unzip her dress. All the while the human watched, knees buckling until he fell to the ground as the dress dropped to the floor, revealing a body that, by the time the last of the fabric hit the ground, was entirely male.

"What the fuck!" the American gasped, appalled at the individual before him. Oliver frowned, and his face screwed itself in disapproval.

"That's not very nice" he admonished, canting his head to the side. He lifted a hand out and, seen only to the island nation, a winged, dark brown rabbit dropped a collection of clothes into his hands. Oliver tilted his head to face the flying creature. "Why thank you, Flying Chocolate Bunny!" he thanked the animal, which purred happily before alighting onto the Englishman's shoulder, again completely unseen by the human.

"The hell!?" the human shrieked, whipping his head from side to side to try and figure out where the clothes had come from while Oliver proceeded to ignore his panic while he dressed. Straightening his pale blue bow tie, Oliver smirked and strode towards the human before lifting him up by the suit collar and shoving the taller American against the side of the elevator with a laugh.

"Now for that pick me up" he began, casually slipping one of his two silver needles into a back pocket while twirling the other and expertly stabbing it directly into the human's neck, right through the carotid artery. Blood immediately began pouring from the puncture, both coating the man's front and back in red blood as he choked and gurgled weakly. Oliver licked his lips for a moment before extracting the needle and replacing it with his own mouth.

The pinkette moaned at the hot, iron taste of the blood. A+, not uncommon, but still quite tasty. He drank his fill for a moment before pulling away with a small sigh of contentment before letting the human's body fall limp. "You Americans are all so sweet" he remarked. Oliver let his head fall back and giggled, licking his lips clean as Flying Chocolate Bunny on his shoulder chittered happily. Jumping from one of his shoulders to the other, before leaning forward to help lick the Englishman's freckled cheeks clean.

Oliver giggled again and lifted a hand to stroke the feral creature's hackles. Then, turning back to face the front of the elevator, proceeded to once again make sure his sweater vest and bow tie were spotless and straight before listening for the quiet chime of the elevator to indicate he had reached his destination.

As the doors slid open, the Otherworld nation took in his surroundings. It certainly didn't seem all too official. The large room almost looked like the inside of some kind of warehouse. Filled with row after row of storage shelves. Oliver lifted a brow and felt Chocolate Bunny tense on his shoulder. The rabbit hissed and bared its tiny fangs at the dark room. Oliver lifted a hand to the creature's back and felt its hackles raised threateningly, only settling with his touch.

It was also far too quiet. Surely the humans could not have concluded their business already. A small frown made an appearance on the nation's face and Oliver was sure to cling to the shadows of the tall shelves as he made his way forward. When he finally reached the center of the room, nearly a hundred yards away from the elevator entrance, he finally found something of interest.

Oliver lifted a hand to the radio in his ear. "Alex dear, it looks like we have the right place" he quietly observed.

" _You see them?"_

Oliver responded, "No, but I think a random conference table in the center of a storage warehouse is quite suspicious don't you?"

Over the radio he could hear Alexander snort in amusement. _"Alright. But what do we do now. We still need information. Where could the humans have gone? You think they moved the meeting?"_

"I'm not sure" Oliver admitted with a small pout. "But just in case I think you ought to start moving everyone out of here. With all likelihood the rat informed the humans of our plans. I'll keep looking around for information."

This time it was Matthieu who spoke, _"You sure that's a good idea Dad?"_

Oliver smiled. "Don't worry Matt! I'll be fine. Besides, we can't leave empty handed or this will have all been for nothing. At the very least I'm sticking around until we can confirm who the traitor is."

Matthieu didn't seem appeased. _"Well as great as that is Dad, knowing that the dick ousted us doesn't do us much good. Is there anything else useful you can see?"_

Oliver scanned the table and smiled. "As a matter of fact" the older nation trailed off as he made his way around the table. It looked like the entire surface doubled as a computer screen. Oliver swiftly opened the monitor and worked his way through the documents within. As he shifted through the different data files, his face grew increasingly less cheerful and more grim. Chocolate Bunny whined and arched its side against the nation's neck in comfort. "Well this isn't good" he observed to the nations listening in.

" _What do you mean?"_ Alexander asked, voice tensed.

Oliver didn't answer directly and pulled his phone from a pocket before hooking it up to the computer. "I'm downloading the information now. It'll take a few minutes but you all need to see this." With that, Oliver closed the radio connection and returned to scanning the files with calculated efficiency. The pink in his eyes swirled uneasily the more he read. "So this is your endgame is it?" he asked no one in particular. That was, of course, when he heard a second elevator chime, and a dark grin stretched across his face.

* * *

" _Luciano_ " the Italian came to a halt just outside the elevator entrance. He could feel the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end at the triumphant tone of Oliver's voice. The way he sounded out each syllable as though tasting it. Somehow, without even turning, Oliver knew it was him. "How interesting. I'm guessing my radio is jammed?"

"How perceptive Oliver" he greeted, voice tight with strain. The pinkette turned to face him and Luciano made sure to straighten out his posture and square his shoulders in response while the shorter male slouched ever so slightly against the table at his back. "What have you found? We need to gather every scrap of information we can before the humans figure out we're here." Luciano began taking steady steps in Oliver's direction, hands clasped tightly at his back, his right ever so steadily reaching to grasp the handle of his hidden Beretta.

Oliver's brow furrowed and he canted his head to the side. A curious pout on his face. "What are you talking about? Ah!" Gasping, the Englishman snapped his fingers before rearranging his features into one of revelation. "Oh I see! We're pretending we don't both know you're the rat. I get it! It won't work though. Unfortunately, you're a terrible actor" Oliver consoled, turning a sympathetic moue in Luciano's direction.

Luciano didn't let it appear to faze him, but did come to a stop once again. "Good enough to fool you and all the others" he countered, smirking just a bit.

Regrettably, the pinkette didn't appear put-out by his remark and simply lifted a curious brow. "Did you now?" he asked.

"Yes. I did. I gave you the chance to be my partner in this Oliver. You're going to regret turning me down."

"Ooh, how _very_ intimidating." Oliver's smile stretched wide and Luciano could see the white of the Englishman's teeth even from a distance. The smaller man giggled. "Tell me, how much of this is just a little fit because I hurt your feelings?" By the expression in the older nation's eyes one might have thought Oliver was speaking down to a child. A sentiment Luciano did not appreciate.

Luciano was momentarily incensed by the question, but quickly got himself back under control. He shot his eyes over to the computer monitor, watching the screen as it slowly started downloading information onto Oliver's phone. "You're stalling."

Oliver smirked back condescendingly and turned his shoulders up in a shrug. "Of course I am. But so are you." The pinkette started moving in a slow arc around the Italian and Luciano mirrored the action. "I mean, if you weren't you would have already attacked me."

Luciano followed Oliver's every movement with narrowed eyes. "Maybe I just like watching you squirm" he suggested with a forcefully raised eyebrow.

The Englishman paused in his tracks and sent a wide-eyed curious look down his body before looking back up at Luciano. "Am I squirming?" he asked, using the point of his knife to gesture at his form. Twisting and turning to try and look over himself at every angle, Oliver's expression turned more and more confused. "I can't tell." Luciano was internally impressed by the pinkette's ease at faking innocence. Oliver truly was his own breed of monster. But outwardly he simply glared and huffed indignantly. The Englishman finally stopped his ridiculous movements and turned a knowing pink-tinted gaze in Luciano's direction. When he got no response the Brit shrugged. "Ah well, what does it matter? Point is, I need to stick around until my phone can finish downloading all your dirty little secrets" a gesture with the steak knife towards the computer. "And you need to drag this out for some reason. I'm guessing back up of some sort." Oliver shifted the knife towards Luciano. "Is that about right? So why don't we do us both a favor and humor me. Back to my original question. How much of this is a temper tantrum?"

The younger half-nation fumed at the accusation, face burning red. "That had nothing to do with it" he denied, though by the way Oliver continued to blink expectantly at him, not even acknowledging Luciano's response, suggested he hardly believed him.

When Luciano refused to speak further the other man laughed. "Funny, so I suppose you invited the rest of us here under the pretense of stopping the humans for funsies?" he asked with a confused head tilt. Luciano's eyebrow twitched. Damn that perceptive little fucker. "Sorry but I don't think I believe you dearie. So let me tell you my theory" he offered, stepping forward to close the distance between them just slightly. He lifted a hand to cup his chin in a contemplative fashion. "I think, the minute you ran out of that cabin crying, you went straight to the humans. I think, you don't even realize the gravity of the mistake you've made yet. That sound about right?"

Luciano scowled, hand gripping the Beretta tighter. "You don't know what you're talking about" he spat with narrowed eyes. "I'm joining the winning team."

Oliver giggled and took another step forward, idly tapping the tip of his blade on his chin. "And what will the winning team do once you're the only nation left, hm?" he wondered aloud eyes boring into Luciano's and demanding an answer.

This time, Luciano smirked a little, regaining some of his confidence. "World peace of course" he responded, adding his own little smirk. "There can't be war with only one nation. And Siegfried and Kuro will have their place as my provinces while the rest of you bastards die."

Instead of feeling intimidated, Oliver full on laughed, throwing his head back and wrapping his arms around his middle in uncontrollable fits of giggling. It took about thirty seconds for the pinkette to get himself back under control, and by that time Luciano felt a cold chill move down his spine at the completely superior look in the island nation's eyes. "You're even more hopeless than I thought!" he laughed. "You honestly think any of that is going to happen?"

The Italian felt his shoulders tense, and hot rage push itself into the forefront of his mind. " _Yes._ " he snarled in Oliver's direction, taking a threatening step in the shorter male's direction.

Oliver though, simply snapped and pointed back at him triumphantly, mouth wide in a grin. "There, you see!" he cheered. "It's just sad, Luciano! Pathetic!" he laughed. "Your ability for self-delusion is astounding!"

Luciano snapped back. "Shut up!" The hand around the Beretta twitched. Luciano really wanted to take a shot at the smug bastard, but he also wanted to put off a direct confrontation as long as possible. When was Lilith going to get there? "Why are you so happy about it? You realize you're as good as dead right?" he demanded, voice going slightly high in hysterics.

Oliver shrugged. "That may be true" he conceded evenly, though by the pink glint in his eyes Luciano knew he wasn't finished. "But I suppose we'll just have to see."

Luciano's lip curled in hatred. "Oh I promise you," he began, lifting an accusing finger in Oliver's direction. "If there is one nation I will see dead before this is over it's you."

Oliver tilted his head with a psychotic smile. "Well considering as of right now the only nations dead are Sealand -the poor thing- and Prussia, which was only because he was trying to protect _you_ , I'm not inclined to put much stock in your threats."

Luciano drew himself up to full height and glared down at the shorter nation. "I've had enough of this. If you think-"

"AND we're done!" Oliver interrupted, clapping his hands and spinning on his heel to pluck his phone from the computer monitor. Information fully downloaded. At Luciano's shocked expression, the Englishman smugly waved the screen in front of his face. "Stalling complete. I really must thank you for your cooperation. We can fight now, isn't that wonderful!" he cheered, looking ready to start bouncing up and down.

Luciano felt the blood drain from his face. Where _the HELL_ was Lilith!

"So tell me Luciano" sliding his phone into his back pocket Oliver, pulled his knife up and twirled it in his hands. "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

The Italian took a nervous step back, eyes flickering to the elevator doors. He opened his mouth to give the Englishman a retort, but nothing came out. Suddenly his uniform seemed too tight, he was sweating, and it was getting hard to breathe.

"It appears you have a choice Luciano" Oliver started stalking forward step by step as Luciano retreated. "You can use that gun you're hiding -no don't pretend it's not there, I'm guessing that bulge isn't because you're happy to see me."

Luciano looked affronted as well as confused and glanced down. The gun was at his back, not his front! And sure enough looking down, there was no bulge to speak of. His face was drawn up at the sound of Oliver's giggle. "Made you look" he snickered. Luciano growled. "I'll even give you a free shot" the pinkette offered, continuing on like nothing happened and opening his arms wide in invitation. " _Or,_ we can fight like real nations of Otherworld. Nice and bloody with knives in our hands" Oliver stroked the edge of his blade with reverence. "What do you say?" he asked, smirking in superiority.

Luciano bristled. He began to lift the Beretta from its place but stopped at the last moment and instead reached down to pull two knives from the pouch at his left side. Damn it, he _was_ a nation of Otherworld. He wanted to feel cold steel sliding into Oliver's heart and blood rushing over his hands! Not the quick, impersonal execution of a gun. Oliver's face erupted in glee. "I'm going to skin you alive" the Italian promised quietly.

Oliver's eyes swirled pink. "Oh Luciano, you flirt. You're making me feel all giddy" he chuckled, making a show of rotating his shoulders suggestively. Luciano resisted the urge to gag. So instead he flung the first knife, which of course, Oliver dodged. The pinkette ducked out of the way, allowing the knife to embed itself in one of the large, plastic wrapped crates adorning the surrounding shelves.

"Missed me" the Englishman goaded, and Luciano grunted in frustration before throwing his second knife. This too, Oliver dodged, and this time he made use of Luciano's unarmed state to quickly close the distance between them and lean right into the Italian's face, eyes wide with glee. "Remember when I said being alone with me where no one can hear you was exceptionally stupid?" he asked, not really expecting an answer. Luciano gulped, and fumbled for another knife only to have Oliver snatch his wrist and twist it with one hand while the other brought the steak knife to the Italian's throat.

Luciano swallowed and his breathing wavered in panic. Now fully regretting letting his pride get in the way from him using the gun when he had the chance. "Pride Luciano" Oliver tutted disapprovingly. "It is a cardinal sin after all."

The Italian snarled and jerked away, moving his free hand up to wrap around the hand Oliver was using to hold the knife up and lift a foot up in a forward kick he leveled at Oliver's sternum. The island gasped and stumbled back with a small, strained giggle as Luciano quickly made use of the distraction to back away. Oliver lifted a hand to rub his chest. "Ooh, that was unexpected. The cat has claws."

Luciano grabbed another knife, this time lifting it in a position to attack with rather than throw. With Oliver's speed, he would never be able to keep the Briton at a distance. "I don't like getting my hands dirty. I'm not an invalid" he growled.

"Are you not?" Oliver asked with a pout and a small head tilt. "See I would have thought if you were able to fight then if nothing else you would have at least tried to help save Holy Rome."

Luciano roared in outrage. "You bastard!" Luciano lunged forward and made a swipe with his knife, only to have Oliver block his knife arm and side-step, sending a fist into the side of Luciano's face before spinning away. Luciano stumbled and spat a wad of blood out before moving to face the Englishman once again.

Oliver was giggling again, lapping up the speckles of blood on his knuckles with his tongue before starting to circle the Italian. "Too easy~" Oliver whined with a small frown. "At least try to stay composed dear, all the outbursts are really unprofessional" he admonished, with a tone that suggested he found the whole scenario hilarious. Oliver moved forward, feigning to the left only to catch Luciano off guard and grab his knife arm, twisting it painfully behind his back before pinning him against the side of one storage shelf. The Italian grunted in pain as his face impacted with the metal and felt Oliver press up close against his back. The Englishman's breath was on his ear. "Is this really the best you can do?" Shoving away from the taller half-nation Oliver waited until Luciano had pushed himself up to attack again. Forgetting his knife in favor of grabbing Luciano's russet hair and throwing him to the side.

Luciano stumbled to the ground and rolled back up his feet. Breath now coming fast and shallow in his panic. Forgetting pride completely, he reached for the Beretta and pulled it forward. But Oliver was gone. Chuckling echoed around Luciano from the dark shadows of the warehouse. "Rome would be _so_ disappointed." Luciano swiveled, and fired into the shadows behind him. "But I suppose that was something you and Holy Rome had in common now didn't you? Both trying to live up to a legacy far outside of your reach."

Catching sight of a flash of pink Luciano fired again, only to feel something thin stab into his hand. The Italian cried out in pain and dropped the gun, reaching over with his good hand to pry a thin silver needle out of his palm with a sharp gasp. He dropped the makeshift weapon to the ground with a clatter and spun around in erratic patterns, trying to find where it was Oliver was hiding. "Show yourself" he hissed, trying to block out the pain.

"Right here" Oliver spun just in time to block the swing of Oliver's steak knife, twisting and trapping the pinkette's limb between his arm and side before punching with his free hand. The blow struck Oliver's cheek and the Brit grunted in pain before snatching Luciano's fist in his own palm and crashing his head forward to collide with Luciano's.

"Fanculo!" Luciano cursed, releasing Oliver's trapped arm and stumbling backwards once again. He regained his balance and focus just in time to watch Oliver toss his discarded weapon off into a corner.

"What's the phrase?" Oliver asked, stalking closer. "You're a lover, not a fighter?" Oliver was toying with him, the little freak. That much was clear. As much as Luciano hated to admit it, if Oliver wanted to put his knife through his heart he would have done it by now. Question was, why?

Grabbing another knife, Luciano waited for the older nation to make the first move, and carefully dodged Oliver's first lunge, swiping his own knife towards the Englishman's face only to have the pinkette reel backwards at the last moment. Not before receiving a thin slice against his cheek however, which satisfied Luciano greatly. Oliver hummed in consideration a swiped his tongue out to quickly lap some of the blood dripping down his cheek. "Hm, not bad" he acknowledged, rushing forward again.

This time, the Englishman was expecting a counter and blocked Luciano's swipe before flipping his grip on the steak knife and moving for another stab. Luciano twisted away, and in the resulting tangle of limbs both nation lost their knives. They didn't separate however, and Luciano made a desperate grab for the collar of Oliver's sweater vest but lost the grip when the pinkette side-stepped and swept his elbow into the back of Luciano's head, sending the Italian collapsing forward.

Still Oliver did not stop. Grabbing the crumpled half-nation by the back of his uniform, he hauled the Italian to his feet and sent another punch directly into Luciano's nose with a satisfying crunch. Luciano fell back against the side of a storage shelf, gasping for air through his mouth as blood poured out his nose. Smirking, Oliver smacked aside the Italian's feeble attempts at self-defense and latched a hand around Luciano's throat, restricting until Luciano's face started to turn blue, his hands scrabbling desperately at Oliver's arm.

Oliver lifted his arm until Luciano had to stand at full height to relieve some of the pressure from his neck. "Now" Oliver began. "Who are you waiting for? Why bother trying to stall when you knew you didn't stand a chance?" he asked, loosening his grip slightly so that Luciano could speak.

"Vaffanculo, pezzo di merda" he spat, lobbing a wad of bloody spit at Oliver's face. The Englishman didn't even seem to register the spittle now on his cheek and just continued to smile, wide and toothy. His eyes swirled pink almost to the point of consuming the blue.

"Do you want to play with me? Is that it?" he asked excitedly, reaching forward to take the last remaining knife from Luciano's pouch before bringing it up to slowly trace down the front of the Italian's uniform. "Because it's been _so_ long since I've been able to play with another nation. Has Alejandro ever told you about how I broke him?" he asked, head tilting almost a full ninety degrees and eyes manic with excitement.

Luciano made a pitiful sound at the back of his throat in fear and tried one last panicked bid for freedom from Oliver's grip, only to hear the blessed chime of an elevator door sliding open.

"Oh wow" a feminine, American accented voice remarked from somewhere over Oliver's shoulder. "And here I thought nations couldn't be any more monstrous."

* * *

Lilith took in the scene before her, and had to fight the bile rising to her throat at the look in the pink-haired nation's eyes. The other nation, the 2P North Italy, was looking at her like she was the fucking messiah, which made her want to roll her eyes. She wasn't here to save him. She was here to take down the threat.

The English nation, Oliver if she remembered correctly, released his hold on Luciano, allowing the Italian to crumple to the ground before turning to face her, an appraising look on his face. "What" Luciano rasped out, hand massaging his neck. "Took you so long?"

Lilith rolled her eyes, not bothering even to meet her begrudging ally's eyes. "Wardrobe change" she informed him impassively. And indeed she had changed. Ditched the ridiculous dress Val had forced her into and retrieving the outfit she had found resting by her bedside that morning. Now she was dressed in a black tank top decorated with a faded American flag under a steel blue nylon air force jacket much like the one she used to wear when she was flying her Blackbird on missions. A patch with the same model SR-71 as _Python_ was sewn onto the right and an American flag over the left arm. Over the back was stitched a large fifty. Beneath the waste she was wearing a pair of worn blue boot cut jeans and a pair of black combat boots. Her short hair was pinned back over one ear.

Oliver roved his eyes over her, eyebrows raised to the point of disappearing under his pink fringe. "Aren't you a fascinating creature" he mused, taking up a more cautioned stance, knife at the ready. "You feel… nostalgic. That's America's blood flowing through your veins isn't it?"

Lilith frowned down at him. "I suggest you drop the knife and surrender. This will be a lot more painful for you otherwise" she warned, removing her hands from the pockets of her jacket to reveal her P226. She caught Oliver eyeing the weapon with a healthy amount of caution.

The Englishman responded, "Sorry. Can't, it's like a security blanket" he muttered, stroking the length of the blade fondly.

Lilith snorted in amusement before whipping the gun up and firing. Oliver ducked and sprinted to the nearest shelf, and out of view. Lilith registered the direction Englishman ran off to and kept her gun raised as she stepped towards the discarded gun in the corner and kicking it in Luciano's general direction. "Get up" she ordered. Luciano glared, but did as he was asked. "Take the right, I'll take the left."

* * *

Oliver pressed himself against the side of the shelf and listened carefully for the movements of his two pursuers. Seeing Lilith, all the pieces were finally falling into place in his mind. How the humans were planning on eradicating nations from the face of the earth. What Seth Walker and Adamo Drago's end game was. And Lilith's apparent role in it all. Problem now, was getting that information to the others.

He could hear heavy footsteps, Lilith, making its way towards him and slunk into the shadows before quietly climbing up a few levels of shelves to lie in wait.

Lilith entered the line of shelves and started making her way towards him. "Olly olly oxen free~" she called, gun still raised at the ready. Oliver waited until she was directly underneath him and dropped, collapsing over her gun arm and keeping the potentially lethal weapon away from him before lunging with his knife. Lilith grunted as he made contact but regained focus in time to block his knife arm. She and the island nation the proceeded to get into a quick yet brutal scuffle before Lilith managed to get the upper hand and twisted into a side-kick which landed directly on the Englishman's side. Oliver flew back and to the ground, feeling his ribs shatter at the force of Lilith's blow. As well as, unfortunately, his phone. Yes, definitely America's blood.

"Ow" Oliver whined, climbing to his feet and running for the safety of the other shelves as Lilith unleashed another flurry of bullets towards him. Oliver dove for cover, rolling and climbing to his feet again before sliding through an opening in one of the shelves and crouching down for cover. Once he heard to sets of footsteps fade, he allowed himself to slide to the ground, a hand moving down to the left side of his abdomen and coming away wet. Slick with dark red blood. "Oh" he sighed, clenching his teeth in pain. Well, at least it wasn't one of those nation killing bullets. But with Luciano running around, perhaps Lilith was saving that for a clear shot. With his free hand, Oliver pulled his now shattered phone from his pocket, grimacing as he took in the destroyed case. Still though, perhaps Flavio could still get information from it.

Oliver took quiet stock of his condition. It looked like at least two of his ribs on his right side were broken in multiple places and he now had a hole in the left side of his stomach. Not good. "Chocolate Bunny~" he called quietly. The winged rabbit appeared on the pinkette's lap, making worried chirping noises and pawing at his thigh. Oliver chuckled and gave the small creature a smile before holding out his phone. "I need you to get this to Arthur. He can see you. Or if for some reason you can't try and get it to Alex." The bunny whined in refusal for a moment before Oliver scratched the back of its neck soothingly. "Go, pet" he commanded lightly. The small bunny's red eyes bore into Oliver's for a moment longer before he chittered one last time and took the phone in his two front paws and disappeared.

Oliver sighed in relief as the bunny left and carefully climbed to his feet. One hand braced on the shelf behind him for support. He slowly made his way over to the end of the shelf and peered over the edge. He watched Lilith and Luciano disappear in the opposite direction he was hiding in and eyed the closest elevator, his only means of escape. It was a hundred meters away at least and right in the open. But if he could make it he was home free.

Waiting for a moment to see if either of his pursuers would make an appearance, Oliver braced himself and made a mad sprint for the doors. He passed the halfway point. Twenty meters away. Five.

And a second set of doors slid shut over his only means of escape.

Oliver skidded to a halt, an edgy smile stretching across his face and he let his head drop with a giggle. "Well-played" he complimented, allowing himself to lean against the second set of doors and turn to face the two slowly approaching figures. From a distance, Luciano lifted his gun and fired. Oliver felt the bullet strike his left thigh and his leg crumbled beneath him, sending Oliver sliding to the ground with a grunt, leaving a bloody stain down the metal.

The island nation laughed and let his head fall back against the door. "Ow." Once Lilith and Luciano were standing above him, Luciano stared down at Oliver with a self-satisfied smirk which was somewhat marred by his still bloody nose, though it seemed his natural healing had at least straightened it out.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you Oliver?"

Oliver though, ignored Luciano and was focused more on Lilith who was watching him curiously. "Like what you see?" he teased, tilting his head slightly. Lilith didn't respond but crouched down to his level and narrowed her eyes.

"Luciano" she started, not lifting her eyes off the island nation. The Italian turned to face her. "Lift the jamming frequency." The half-nation grunted but lifted his own phone from his pocket and made a few strokes before stowing it back away.

"There."

Lilith nodded. Then when she spoke again, this time it was directed at Oliver. "Open it. I want to speak to America." Oliver quirked a brow but did as she asked. Lifting his bloody hand and brushing it over the radio in his ear.

" _Dad? Dad can you hear me!? For the love of fuck Oliver answer!"_

Oliver giggled. "Swear jar" he chuckled. He could hear Alex's shocked gasp and could imagine him freezing wherever he was, even if it was in the middle of a road or a dance floor.

" _God dammit Ollie where have you been? We've been trying to reach you for like twenty minutes!"_

Oliver would have responded but the radio was snatched out of his ear by Lilith who stood to her feet, gun trained on Oliver.

"Hello Alfred" she greeted. There was silence for a moment. Then,

" _Who the fuck, are you"_ Alex demanded. _"And I'm not the boy scout."_

" _Lilith"_ another American voice came on over the line.

Oliver watched with interest as Lilith's expression for the first time turned truly gleeful. How interesting. "Remember that promise I made Alfred?" she asked, methodically removing the magazine from her hand gun, loud enough to be heard over the radio and reloading it with one she pulled from inside her jacket. Oliver swallowed.

" _What promise? Where the fuck is my Dad?"_ Alex inserted himself back into the conversation. _"Ollie, you there!?"_

Oliver chuckled in amusement, laughter quickly devolving into a pained hiss as his bullet wound and broken ribs were irritated.

Lilith lifted a brow in his direction. "Oh he's here. And Alfred knows exactly what I'm talking about." Gun loaded, she pulled back the slide and leveled it back at Oliver. "I'm going to rip your family apart."

" _Lilith please, don't do this"_ Alfred pleaded.

" _You freaking bitch, I swear to God you thought Arthur's demons were a nightmare? Just you wait and see what I'll do to you. MOVE!"_ Oliver could hear the sound of commotion coming from the radio. Alex was probably making a scene.

The last of the pink faded from Oliver's eyes and glacial met sky blue, unafraid. "Say goodbye" she hissed bitterly into the radio.

" _Oliver!"_ Ah, that would be Louis.

Lilith fired.

* * *

 **A/N: Um... yeah so that happened. Shorter than normal, but the next one will probably be longer.**

 **Next time: We get the aftermath**


	23. Chapter 23

**Warning: Language but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

The minute that Oliver advised Alex to begin the nations' retreat the American had been consumed by a bad feeling. First his own dumb blond of a counterpart had let Lilith slip through their fingers and then even after Alice reported Drago slipping off, supposedly to the meeting, Oliver said the place was completely deserted. It didn't sit right. Regardless though, he had a job to do.

"Flav, Lovi, you guys head out. Things are looking a little shady downstairs so get back to one of the vans and wait for us there."

" _Chigi! It's Lovino bastard!"_ Lovino growled back, Flavio laughing somewhere in the background.

Alex smirked to himself and arched a brow while turning in the direction of the bar. "You sure you want to tangle with me short stuff?" he challenged.

" _We're on our way out. Try not to screw it up as usual, eh Alex?"_ Flavio teased over the line. At the same time assuring the American of their cooperation. Alex grunted in assent but watched carefully as the two made their way out from behind the bar and made it out the exit.

Seeing the two least likely to be able to protect themselves out of harm's way, Alex radioed for Oliver. "Hey Dad, I got Lovino and Flavio out, how's it coming on your end? Do I need to get the others out too?"

Alex waited for a response, setting up shop right beside the catering table where the humans around him were far more interested in the food than eavesdropping. Unfortunately, he received no answer. "Ollie, you listening?" he called again, thrumming his fingers impatiently against his pant leg. Still nothing. "Louis I'm not getting a response from Oliver, can you give it a shot?"

" _Nothing. He's not answering me either."_

" _Relax you two, you know how Oliver gets. He's fine."_ While normally Matt's lack of concern ticked Alexander off, the American found it a bit comforting in this particular instance.

"Yeah you're probably right this time bro" he conceded.

" _What are you talking about dipshit? I'm always right"_ Matt shot back, smirk evident in his tone of voice.

A grin stretched over Alex's face. "Ha! Yeah right! In your sissy French dreams maybe?"

The two devolved into rapid-fire bickering from that point forward. Only stopping when a third voice finally cut in. _"Would the two of you please for the love of God shut up!"_ Alice sliced through the North Americans' squabbling. From across the room, Alex could make out the small Englishwoman glaring at him from beside a large support pillar, arms crossed and a disapproving frown on her face.

Alex grinned at the attention and offered the Brit a lazy salute from afar. Alice's glare intensified, making her feminine features pinch in a way the dark-haired nation found completely adorable before flipping him the bird, two fingers sailing angrily into the air. Alex snorted and responded by raising his own.

He would have continued the silent exchange of vulgar hand signals but had his fun cut short as Francis quickly ran interference and whisked his blonde partner away before someone important noticed a pretty lady flicking a man off. Alex laughed out loud at her outraged expression.

" _Oh my God just throw her over your shoulder and get a room for fuck's sake"_ Matt groaned over the radio. _"That sappy look on your face is making me sick."_

Alex's grin flipped immediately to a dark scowl. "What the hell are you talking about Matt?"

" _Matt you know everyone can hear you right?"_ Matthew quietly inserted, voice squeaking in quiet discomfort.

" _Oh come on Mattie! You see the way Al keeps making goo-goo eyes!"_

"You know" Alex hissed between clenched teeth, face erupting in red, "If you spent half the time scanning the crowd for our targets as you do spying on me we'd have Lilith and Seth Walker's heads on a pike by now."

" _Can I just say that Artie's WAY too good for that asshole?"_ It seemed that Alfred had finally chosen that moment as the time to step in.

A jumbled collection of chuckling that presumably was coming from the two Canadians were the blond's first response. Then followed Matt saying, _"You know you're basically saying she's out of your league too right?"_ This was followed by more laughing.

" _I did not-! I mean- That's not-! Shut up!"_ Ah Alfred, ever the eloquent orator.

Alex rolled his eyes at the colossal embarrassment that was his counterpart not to mention the rest of this nightmarish conversation he was _REALLY_ hoping Alice was not overhearing. "Look would all of you drop it already?" he growled in frustration. "Look, Art's not even my type okay?"

Silence followed his admission for a moment. _"You have a type?"_

"Fuck you Matt! I'm being serious here! Look it's not that complicated. He's like the cranky older brother I never wanted."

" _What does that make me?"_ Matt growled indignantly.

Alex snorted. "My twin dumbass. You don't count. You're more like some creepy fun house mirror." With that, Alex shifted his focus away from the radio in his ear and started roving the crowd again. It seemed the humans had for the most part abandoned the dance floor and were simply gathered in small groups for conversation. Probably plotting against one another in some way or figuring out how best to exploit each other. Whichever. Surprisingly though, it didn't seem like too many had left. Resulting in a relatively congested space that was hard to maneuver through let alone pick out a specific person. Alex checked his watch. Lifting a hand to his ear, Alex tried radioing for Oliver again. "Ollie it's been ten minutes. Hurry the fuck up. You know I'm not patient." The others remained respectively silent, awaiting a reply.

* * *

"For God's sake Francis give me back the damn radio!" Alice hissed, trying to keep her voice down as she once again reached for the small earpiece the taller Frenchman was keeping out of her grasp. Cursing to herself about the further height reduction in her female form.

Francis chuckled to himself and dodged the Englishwoman's clumsy attempts at grabbing his arm. "Now, now Angleterre. Trust me, you don't want to hear what they're talking about right now. I think they forgot we can all hear."

"Like I give a damn about whatever idiotic conversation they're having. We need to listen for Oliver's assessment, so give. It. Back!" The pair of them fumbled about for a few moments longer before Francis' amused expression seemed to ease slightly and he raised his hands in a placating manner.

"Fine, here" he allowed Alice to snatch the radio back and tuck it back in her ear while simultaneously rewarding the Frenchman with a good jab with her left fist for the trouble. She activated the device just in time to hear Alex's renewed calls. When she heard no response from her counterpart, Alice traded a concerned look with Francis before deciding to respond herself.

"He's fine Alex"Alice assured after a few moments. "I would know if something happened." Alex didn't respond, but she didn't really care. She was focused more on a sudden flash of green bobbing swiftly through the crowd unseen and heading straight for her.

"England!" a high pitched wail preceded a familiar being barreling directly into Alice's abdomen and making her stumble.

Francis moved swiftly to steady her with a hand on her lower back and asked, "Are you alright?" His concern was palpable but Alice waved him off.

"Fine." Her words held no bite, and France caught the small smile on her features as she stared down at something he could not see. "Flying Mint Bunny what is it?"

The green rabbit didn't respond immediately and flew in several distressed circles before placing its paws on Alice's stomach and panting up at her. "We've got problems! You need to change back quick!"

"Woah slow down Minty. What's happened?" Alice tried to calm the rabbit but the flying creature would have none of it, flitting up to her shoulder and pushing with both front paws.

" _Later_ " it whined, little nose twitching worriedly. "Change first. You might need to use your magic and you know it's stronger in your male form."

Alice arched a brow questioningly but nodded. "Alright fine." She turned to Francis who was watching her with a slightly concerned expression. The one that said 'I'm trying really hard not to think you're crazy.' Alice rolled her eyes. "Frog, I'm going to switch back to Arthur. Keep an eye out and make sure no one's watching.

Francis nodded with a disappointed frown. "Must you? I've barely gotten the chance to enjoy this form of yours. It's been centuries." The Frenchman's voice was teasing, but the responding glower he received was anything but.

"And you know perfectly well why that is" Alice hissed back, ignoring the confused and worried looks her flying companion was shooting between the two nations.

"Alice" Francis started but was cut off by the shorter blonde's scoff.

"Forget it. It's this body. It's making me all hormonal. I'll change back and we can go back to ignoring that whole issue." Alice turned her back to storm away when a hand gripped her forearm and stopped her.

"Non, we will talk now" Francis insisted, grip tight and voice unnaturally firm.

Alice ripped her arm back, but didn't try to leave. "Fine. Talk."

"England~ you need to change back now! Chocolate Bunny is really freaking out!" the flying rabbit went ignored as Alice focused her attention on the man in front of her.

"You made your choice remember? 1428?"

Francis' nostrils flared in indignation at the reminder, but he settled himself with a long drawn out breath. "We were at war" he explained calmly.

Alice clicked her tongue in irritation and looked away, eyes burning slightly. "That doesn't mean it didn't hurt. What did she have that made you just up and leave?"

A hand brushed her cheek and Alice found her face being tilted back towards the Frenchman. "You know how it is with certain individuals. Don't tell me you didn't feel the same draw to your Elizabeth."

Nostalgia momentarily flooded the island nation's mind before she shook it off and renewed her glare. Leaning up on her toes slightly to get a bit closer to Francis' height. "But _I_ hadn't committed myself to anyone at the same time. I didn't _abandon_ anyone."

Anger made itself known in Francis' face and he tightened his grip on the Englishwoman's chin, altering the gesture from comforting to aggressive. "Is that why you burned her?" he asked, voice tight.

Alice slapped the man's hand away. "That wasn't my decision and you know it. I spoke at her nullification trial."

Francis relented and sighed through his nose. "You're right. I'm sorry. But at the time she was everything to me" he admitted, gaze dropping as he remembered Alice's immutable rage at their next meeting on the battlefield. Frustrated beyond belief that she could not even change herself back to her male form for at least another decade to avoid unnecessary attention. The fierce and accusing look of betrayal in her eyes that had slowly morphed to cold vindication by the time Francis appeared on his knees before her begging mercy for _that_ _woman._ Her carefully crafted stoicism as she watched an innocent woman burn, ashamed by her own satisfaction, but equally unable to feel saddened.

Alice gave a slightly choked laugh that drew the Frenchman's attention off the floor and back to her face. "So was I."

Turning on her heel and nearly colliding with a stunned, hovering Flying Mint Bunny, Alice retreated from the Frenchman and started towards a unisex bathroom. She could hear the other nation following at a respectful distance but ignored him as Minty alighted on her shoulder. "England are you okay?" it asked worriedly, leaning slightly over so the bunny could look the nation in the eye.

England forced a strained smile. "Fine Minty, I just need to get out of this body. Too many damned hormones. Now what was that you were saying about Chocolate Bunny?"

"Huh?" The rabbit tilted its head in confusion before jumping slightly, tiny green wings beating once in recognition. "Oh, right! Chocolate Bunny said that Oliver got really worried about something. He's going back to check on him because Oliver called but said you should change back just in case." Alice nodded in understanding and stepped up her pace a bit.

"Alright I'll go make the change. You should go find Chocolate Bunny and try and figure out what's going on." Flying Mint Bunny nodded and disappeared in a quiet flap of tiny wings.

Alice reached the unisex stall and made to reach for the handle when suddenly searing hot pain lanced through her rib cage. Gasping in pain, she wrapped an arm around her torso before collapsing against the wall, eyes wide in shock and confusion. "W-what the hell?" she gasped.

"Alice!" Moments after the concerned shout Francis appeared at her back and quietly began supporting her. Alice gripped his arm tightly with one hand while the other worked to steady her against the wall. Her mouth hung open in shock and her eyes were blown wide from the sudden pain.

"F-Francis" she gasped, clutching his arm tight.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" He couldn't seem to settle on a question and kept trying uselessly to identify some origin to her pain.

"I-I don't know."

* * *

Alex growled in frustration for what felt like the hundredth time and once again activated his radio. "Dad? Dad can you hear me!? For the love of fuck Oliver answer!" He had well grown past the point of caring if the humans around him were paying attention to his angry shouts. He was worried now.

A quiet giggle responded back. Alex froze, head perking up in recognition. He knew that laugh. _"Swear jar."_ Alex frowned. He didn't like the rasping sound of Oliver's voice, but wouldn't let it show in his reply.

"God dammit Ollie where have you been? We've been trying to reach you for like twenty minutes!" The next voice to come on the line was not Oliver.

" _Hello Alfred."_ What the shit?

"Who the fuck, are you?" he demanded eyes quickly spotting his counterpart across the room, angry red eyes demanding an explanation.

He watched Alfred's face noticeably pale even at a distance. _"Lilith"_ he heard the blond whisper. Oh hell no. Turning to catch Louis' eye, Alex pushed off the wall he was leaning against and started shoving his way through the crowd towards the elevator Oliver had disappeared into, the Frenchman mirroring his movements with equal urgency.

" _Remember that promise I made Alfred?"_ he heard Lilith ask coyly. Voice filled with a malicious kind of mirth.

"What promise? Where the fuck is my Dad? Ollie you there!?" Alex demanded. Roughly shoving humans out of his way with increasing levels of force. Why couldn't these people just get out of his damned way?

" _Oh he's here. And Alfred knows exactly what I'm talking about."_ Alex could hear the sounds of a gun magazine being loaded and prepped to fire. _"I'm going to rip your family apart."_ Buried beneath Lilith's words, Alex heard the sound of muffled cursing followed by an animalistic growl. Looked like Matt was starting to lose his cool as well.

" _Lilith please, don't do this"_ Alfred was begging. A fat lot of good that would do. Alex felt heat spark in his palms and the world seemed to blur slightly as an angry haze flooded his vision.

"You freaking bitch, I swear to God you thought Arthur's demons were a nightmare?" At the mention of Oliver's counterpart, Alex's gaze swerved to find the blonde in question bracing herself against a wall with a pained expression on her face. Fuck, fuck, fuck. They were both in danger. For a brief instance Alex considered going over to Alice instead, but the notion fled his mind almost immediately. Oliver was the most at risk and besides, Francis was there. But he needed to get through this _God Damned CROWD!_ Flashing his eyes towards Alfred, he made eye contact with his counterpart and made a silent demand, pointing towards the pair of nations out of his reach and glaring. _GO._ Alfred nodded and turned to sprint towards Alice and Francis. Leaving Alex to turn his attention back to Lilith and his vow.

"Just you wait and see what I'll do to you" he threatened as his thin patience snapped. To hell with consequences! With the slightest concentration of will a sphere of purple flame blossomed in Alexander's palm; well over a foot in diameter. Alex ignored the shocked gasps around him and drew his arm back like a pitcher. "MOVE!" he demanded before launching the ball of flame forward as humans screamed and dove out of the way.

Alex's heart nearly stopped at the sound of a gunshot.

* * *

Francis barely registered the sound of the gunshot over the radio, his focus was centered completely on Alice, who was standing completely still, her back to him. It was just a bullet, he told himself. It was just a human weapon. Nothing. "Francis" Alice called, one hand braced heavily against the wall while the other stretched back as if trying to feel for him. Francis offered his hand and Alice wrapped her thin fingers tightly around his larger palm. "F-Francis."

"I'm right here Alice" he squeezed the Englishwoman's hand and took a step closer.

Alice turned her face so that the older nation could see her face. The pit of France's stomach dropped when he noticed the glazed look in her green eyes. "Francis I, I-I can't breathe." With that simple comment her eyes rolled to the back of her head and Alice's legs buckled beneath her, sending the female nation crashing to the ground.

"Angleterre!" Francis quickly stooped and caught the limp woman across her shoulders so that her head didn't collide with the hard floor before settling her on the ground and cupping the side of her face. "Alice come on!" he shook her slightly, with ever increasing desperation.

In a blink Alfred was by his side, looking down at the unmoving nation in his arms with unconcealed alarm. "France come on, we got to get her out of here." Francis looked up at the young superpower and was suddenly much more aware of the screaming and shouting suddenly going on around him. Nodding mutely, he allowed Alfred to help lift the unconscious -yes just unconscious- Englishwoman into his arms before rushing towards the exit.

* * *

Matthieu lay beside his counterpart stunned. The echoes of the single gunshot ringing in his ears so loudly that he couldn't hear anything else. The sniper rifle dropped from his hands and perhaps he might have felt Matthew tugging on his shoulder in ever increasing worry, but Matt felt so far removed from his body that Matthew could have been a fly batting at him from across a hundred feet of cotton.

As the echo of the bullet faded, instead the Canadian's ears were filled with the thunderous rushing of blood and a deep rumbling in his chest.

 _No._ Matt felt himself climb to his feet. Hands bared and twitching as the world narrowed into a kind of red-hazed tunnel vision. A distant memory buzzing at the furthest reaches of his subconscious. Of a woman. A witch. Someone who knew the darkest and most forgotten parts of the North American twins' souls. One who had called him _yee nahgloshii._ Skin-walker.

The sound of Kuma's enraged roar cut through the haze like a knife and Matt's head turned towards the sound with a snap. Eyes wide and wild and darkened to black pits. A snarl ripped through the Otherworld Canadian's throat, exposing pointed teeth.

" _Matthieu."_ The one word, spoken over the radio cut through the haze of anger and provided the maddened nation with the clarity of singular purpose

* * *

Men and women all around the room dropped to the ground in fear as the elevator doors exploded in a blast of heat and twisted metal. Leaving a clear and open path to the elevator. Louis turned his head and watched his son storm towards the exit, eyes glowing in rage. It made the Frenchman's hair stand on end, but he easily squashed the fear in favor of single-minded purpose. Get to Oliver.

"Matthieu." The short command over the radio was more than enough of an effective order. A growl was the response he received and the double door entrance to the event hall were thrown open as a large polar bear, looming well over thirteen feet tall on its hind legs, crashed through. Kuma dropped to all fours and started loping towards Alex, Matt running in at his side with a frightening look on his face. Louis could hear the humans' panic renew, but ignored it as he took his position between his sons upon reaching the elevator.

On either side, the European nation could feel the radiating power emanating from the twin superpowers, but felt no outstanding fear. The manifesting ill-intent was not directed at him, and in truth he was probably one of only two individuals who could exert some modicum of control over the boys when they got like this. Stepping through the steaming ruins of what had once been elevator doors Louis moved to the side. "If you don't mind" he gestured to the floor.

With an answering rumble, the Canadian stepped forward and reached down to tear through the floor of the elevator with a grunt and rip it open; leaving a gaping hole. He then dropped through making a soft thud when a second or two later he made contact with the bottom of the shaft. Louis sent a look over to Alex, who was guarding their backs with narrowed red eyes. Meeting the glowing gaze, Alex nodded and offered a hand. "Going down?" The Frenchman accepted the hand and allowed Alex to lower him partway down the shaft before letting go. Louis felt the churning vertigo of freefall for about a second before landing in his elder son's arms.

"You okay?" Matt inquired, voice rough with trying to keep his animalistic rage under control, as he allowed Louis to get to his feet.

"Fine" he responded as Alex dropped down beside them.

"Matt tell Kuma to make sure the hero gets Arthur out of here." The Canadian snarled at the order, but a nod from Louis quelled his anger and he gave a short nod. Tilting his head back, Matthieu let out a series of snarls and growls before looking back down and nodding.

"He'll follow them back to the safe house."

Louis allowed Alexander a moment to compose himself before clicking his tongue in impatience. "Let's go." Both twins immediately snapped to attention and the trio turned their attention to the set of doors separating them from Oliver's last known location. Matt stepped forward and let his new claws slide between the two panels before prying them open with a small grunt.

Louis followed Matthieu into the basement, taking note of the warehouse-like appearance before his eyes narrowed on the floor directly before him.

It was covered in blood.

* * *

Alex felt the pit of his stomach drop as he took in the massive puddle of congealing blood. Above the trio the hanging lights dangling from the tall ceiling flickered and several on the perimeter even exploded in a shower of yellow sparks. "Where is he?" the American hissed at no one in particular.

A flash of something small and bright green darted in and out of Alex's peripheral. "Get back!" he quickly called out to his two remaining family members, stepping in front of both blonds protectively.

Matt scanned their surroundings and casually sniffed the air, his black eyes narrowing. "What is it Alex?"

The brunette threw a confused look over his shoulder. Matt had the better senses, didn't he catch sight of whatever that thing was? "You didn't see it?" The green blur darted into his sights again. "There!" Alex pointed in the direction he saw the thing run off to.

A hand dropped on his shoulder. Louis'. "I don't see anything Alexander" he told the younger man. "Now let it go. We need to find Oliver."

Alex whirled on the other two. "But I saw it!"

"AMERICA!" The green blur appeared again and this time stopped right in front of him, not ten feet away. A little green bunny with shiny black eyes and two fluffy wings. The little creature was staring at him, head slightly tilted in confusion.

"Flying… Mint Bunny?" he asked uncertainly. But, that wasn't possible. He had lost the Sight a long time ago and had only just recently begun using his magic regularly again.

The rabbit seemed to jump at the mention of its name. Wings giving a small flap before it started cowering back from Alex and curling up like it was trying to make itself seem smaller. "Y-you're not America. A-and you can see me" it concluded, voice wavering in fear.

Another creature slightly larger in size appeared to the green rabbit's left. Brown hackles raised and small fangs bared as it stepped in front of its cowering companion. Hissing angrily. The rabbit's red eyes met Alexander's though, and suddenly the dark-colored bunny calmed. It lowered its hackles and leaned up on its hind feet to sniff at the American with a twitching nose.

Alexander stayed still, watching the two creatures in fascination while Louis and Matt stood tensely behind him. After a few seconds, the second rabbit seemed satisfied and lowered back down to all fours before turning to the frightened green bunny and making a collection of coos and trills. That seemed to calm Flying Mint Bunny down enough to cautiously step out from behind the bigger rabbit. One leg raised as if ready to bolt at the first sign of danger. "A-America?" it asked again.

Alex frowned. "Sure. Not Alfred though. Alexander."

His confirmation seemed enough to sledgehammer through all of the green rabbit's fears because no sooner had he assured the pair that he was indeed America, that both small mammals bolted towards him and barreled into his chest. Flying Chocolate Bunny making for the crook of his neck where it started butting its head against his jaw and making distressed chirping noises, and Flying Mint Bunny hovering at his chest with front paws braced on his sternum. "America! We have problems! England and other England are in trouble and other England told Flying Chocolate Bunny to find you but thenhegotshotandthenEnglandcollapsedandnowtheywon'twakeupandwedon'tknowwhattodoand…!"

"Woah! Calm the fuck down!" Alex threw his hands up to stop Flying Mint Bunny seemingly endless string of gibberish. When the rabbit finally seemed to get itself under control Alex sighed. "Okay, now talk."

"Other England told Flying Chocolate Bunny to give you his phone" Minty reported, and Chocolate Bunny nodded its head and sat back on its haunches in order to present a cracked phone in its front paws towards Alexander's head. Alex reached up and plucked the device out of the bunny's hands. Chocolate Bunny then proceeded to curl up on the American's shoulder and continue making distressed noises that rumbled through its small body.

"Is that Oliver's phone?" Matt asked, suddenly reminding Alex that he had an audience. It looked like he had calmed down a little. Enough that his eyes were no longer black.

He nodded. "Yeah. Apparently he handed it off to one of his magical friends. Looks busted though."

"We should get it to Flavio. He might be able to pull out whatever Oliver was able to get on here" the Canadian suggested, plucking the device from Alexander's hand, careful of his still sharp claws.

Alex nodded absently and turned back to Flying Mint Bunny now hovering with a sad droop to its frame. "Now where's Oliver?"

Minty shuddered. "The scary lady has him. The Other Italy was with her too."

" _Luciano?_ " Alex repeated, and Minty nodded.

All three nations stiffened, and a growl ripped through Matthieu's throat as his eyes phased to black once more. The lights flickered and more sparks exploded high above as Alexander's did a similar transition to fiery red. Flying Mint Bunny cowered.

Both twins spoke as one. "Where?"

At the command, Chocolate Bunny leaped from Alex's shoulder and took a ready stance on the ground. "Chocolate Bunny can show you. B-but I'm scared" Flying Mint Bunny admitted, curling up even further. Chocolate Bunny made an impatient noise.

"Fine, get over here then." Alex pulled open one side of his bomber jacket and gestured for the green rabbit to approach. Minty quickly made use of the offer and nestled into the folds of the American's heavy coat. When he was sure Arthur's rabbit was taken care of, Alex turned to Chocolate Bunny and nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

Luciano huffed in exertion as he helped pull Oliver's limp form up into the helicopter while Lilith pushed from the outside. The heavy winds from the aircraft's spinning blades was throwing the Italian's hair everywhere, not to mention completely ruffling his uniform. As soon as the pinkette was laid out on the back seat, he backed off and started making his way out of the helicopter.

Lilith turned towards the retreating Italian, an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Where do you think you're going!?" she called over the noise of the helicopter.

Luciano answered, "I need to get back to the others before my absence is noticed!"

The American laughed and grabbed Luciano by the arm before pushing him stumbling and cursing back onto the helicopter. "Don't be an idiot. You burned that bridge the moment your world's England saw you with me."

Luciano felt a chill down his spine. "But my allies!"

Lilith rolled her eyes. "If you can control them half as well as you claim you can then you'll get your chance. But until then you'll have to do without. Now get in. We've got company." Lilith glanced over her shoulder at something and pulled away from Luciano before throwing the helicopter door shut and turning around.

* * *

Alex was the first to burst from the metal door leading to a helicopter pad on the roof of the building. Almost immediately he threw up an arm to shield himself from the wild gusts of wind being thrown out by a prepped helicopter. Flying Chocolate Bunny hissed loudly and made harsh growling noises but Alex ignored it for the most part as his eyes narrowed on the tall blonde staring back at him. Completely thrown by the foreboding vibes he was getting from her. "Who the fuck, are you supposed to be!?" he shouted over the din of the air craft even though he had an odd feeling he knew the answer.

Before he could get a response, Alex felt a body brush his arm as he was nearly shoved aside and Louis sped on past him. Face a mask of pure fury as he charged, unarmed, towards the chopper. The woman's focus shifted from Alexander to the Frenchman and she raised her gun.

"Louis, get down!" Almost out of nowhere, Matt was tackling Louis to the ground as two bullets fired from the bullet of the woman's gun, narrowly missing the pair. That seemed to shock Alex back into action and he used the distraction his brother and father had created to quickly close the distance between himself and the other American before wrapping his hand around the barrel of the gun and ripping it away.

The woman grunted in surprise, but recovered enough to throw a punch towards Alex's face. He ducked out of the way and slid behind her wrapping his arms around her torso and trapping her against his chest front to back. "You must be Lilith" he concluded. Lilith snarled and tried to tug herself free, surprising Alex when it took everything he had to keep her caged. Behind the pair of them, the helicopter was beginning to hover in the distance. Alex cursed, turning his head to try and calculate the best way to incapacitate the freakishly strong woman in his arms and stop the chopper from taking off.

"You really shouldn't be getting distracted" he heard Lilith chide before his nose was introduced to the back of her head. Grunting in pain, and not liking the crunching sound he heard, Alex didn't have time to react before he felt Lilith make a move and suddenly he was being thrown over her hip and landing flat on his back with a gasp. But Lilith didn't stop there, she took advantage of Alex's shock and threw a heavy strike to his sternum, knocking the air from the nation's lungs. She turned and reached for her discarded gun.

"Alex!" Suddenly Matt was closing the distance and kicked the handgun out from under Lilith's hands before lunging at her with a roar.

Lilith leaned away from the swipe of Matthieu's clawed hands and her eyes grew wide at the animalistic growl that was directed her way. Matt swiped again and this time his claws caught on Lilith's left bicep. She made a sound of pain, but grit her teeth and latched onto the offending arm before jumping in the air and swinging her right leg into a strike that made contact with the side of the Canadian's head. Matt dropped with a roar and Lilith twisted the arm in her grip as he went down until several popping sounds were heard and Matthieu groaned, claws retracting as pain caused his rage to fade.

Now panting, Lilith swayed on her feet and stared down at the two North Americans with a look of utter disgust before the click of a safety flipping off drew her attention.

Alex rolled onto his side and caught sight of Louis holding Lilith's handgun and directing it at her. "Tell the helicopter to land" he demanded, taking a step closer and emphasizing the weapon in his hand. "And get away from my boys."

The corner of Lilith's mouth twisted in a grim smirk. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Not unless you want your son to die like his father did. Send my condolences to the rest of the United Kingdom by the way." The revelation had Louis suddenly pale and slack-jawed. A result that Alex had only ever seen once before when Matt had convinced Oliver to show up one day wearing nothing but a bow tie and a kilt. This instance was decidedly less humorous though. Louis lowered the weapon. What else could he do?

Not waiting for the nations to figure out some other course of action, Lilith turned and strode over to the hovering helicopter where Luciano slid open one of the doors enough for the woman to jump in. Catching sight of the Italian, the fury returned to Louis' eyes and he raised the gun and fired. Only narrowly missing Luciano's head. He cursed, and the three nations watched as the chopper disappeared into the night sky.

Louis dropped the gun as Alex and Matt started to sit up with matching groans of pain. Alex rubbing the center of his chest with a pained expression and Matt gripping his right shoulder and holding his arm unnaturally close to his chest. Both boys looked up at Louis with a lost expression.

"Papa" Louis looked down at Matthieu, the Canadian's eyes back to their normal lavender-grey hue. "What do we do?"

Louis looked between both sons and let himself drop to the ground, legs drawn up about halfway so his elbows could rest on his knees and he could bury his face in his palms. Alex watched as the Frenchman's fingers moved from pressing his eyes to gripping his hair with trembling fingers.

"I don't know."

Matt stumbled to his feet and went over to Louis, settling down beside him and wrapping his good arm around the Frenchman's shoulders before pulling him into his chest. Alex politely turned away as Louis' shoulders started shaking and his twin began whispering what he assumed to be comforting words of French to their father. Matt was always the one closer to Louis.

So instead, Alex turned and watched the blinking lights of the helicopter as it disappeared. His hands curled to fists. As if he would let that bitch win. The American got to his feet and stalked past his grieving brother and father and started towards the door leading back into the building. Flying Chocolate Bunny leaping back onto his shoulder and Flying Mint Bunny peeking out from the collar of his bomber jacket. Both unseen of course.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked, not moving from his position.

Alex didn't stop. Matt would catch up when Louis could compose himself again. But he did reply, "Take care of Pop. I've got a friend to save."

* * *

Alfred tore open the back doors of the van, startling the already panicking occupants as he pushed unused equipment aside to make room for Francis to lay Alice's unmoving body inside. "America! What the hell is going on!?" Ludwig looked over the back of the driver's seat, one hand frantically trying to calm a panicking Feliciano as the young superpower helped lay Alice down.

Alfred didn't take the time to respond, but he didn't need to. Elizabeta seemed to take stock of the situation quickly enough and ushered the German to turn and focus his attention forward. "Not now Ludwig. Just get us out of here." The blond nodded and started the car, driving off slowly so as not to garner too much attention from the authorities converging on the building. Apparently they did not take kindly to crazy Americans randomly throwing fireballs around.

Hungary, in the meanwhile, slid into the back and sat at Alice's head, brushing stray bits of hair from her brow. "What happened?" Alfred didn't answer immediately, most of his attention was focused on biting down on his lower lip to keep himself silent and feeling around Alice's neck and wrist for a pulse. So instead it was Francis who answered.

"Oliver got shot" his voice hitched on the last word.

"Was it-?"

"Oui." Francis cursed as he began to notice a trail of black veins trailing up Alice's clavicle. Blood was beginning to seep from her nose. Whatever Oliver had been struck with, it was starting to kill Alice now too. "God damn it I don't know what to do!" Francis snapped and threw his hands into his hair.

"Shit Francis, I'm losing her pulse!"

"There must be something we can do" Elizabeta insisted. looking frantically between the two. "Think!"

The van fell into a dead quiet for several moments, the only sound being the rasping breaths that were becoming less and less frequent from the island nation.

"Well don't all talk at once." The familiar, cocky voice preceded its owner's entrance as a grim-looking Alexander suddenly appeared crouched between Alfred and Elizabeta. From the front Feliciano shrieked in terror and the whole van swerved, causing equipment to slide and the four nations available to spring over Alice's prone form to protect her from any debris. "Fucking hell" Alex cursed. "Could you maybe try not to get us into an accident moron!" he shouted up to Ludwig whose only reply was a glare through the rear-view mirror.

"How the hell did you get in here Alex?" Alfred demanded, looking like he wanted to shift between Alex and Alice. Alex decided to ignore it.

"Transportation spell, duh. Art showed me a more efficient way of doing it a while back when we transported to the States from Sealand." Shifting so he was half leaning over the Englishwoman, Alex frowned as he took in the creeping black lines and the blood. "What the hell did your humans use?"

"Can you help?" Francis was suddenly beside the Otherworld nation, hand gripping the dark-haired American's shoulder tightly, voice tight and desperate.

Alex bit his lip but nodded, if a bit uncertainly. "I think so. Pull over."

Alfred shot his counterpart a confused look and then gave a surreptitious nod to Ludwig over Alex's shoulder. The van was pulled into the back alley of a shopping district outside of a residential neighborhood. Alex turned to the other occupants of the van. "Get out. Make sure no one's around." Ludwig, Feliciano, and Elizabeta slipped from the van to take up a perimeter, leaving the others alone. Once they were gone, Alex got to work. Under Alfred's careful watch, he slipped a knife from his pocket and slit his palm with a small hiss.

Alfred scoffed. "How's that going to help?"

Alex didn't answer immediately, busy pressing the sharp of the blade into the cut until a fair amount of blood pooled before pulling it back and watching the skin knit together almost instantly. Only then did he look over to his counterpart. "For a binding spell idiot."

Alex dipped two fingers in the blood cupped in his hand and moved to straddle Alice's hips before reaching for the skin over her heart. Two hands snatched his wrist before he could make contact. "Why should we let you do that?" Francis bit out. Alex glared at the overt suspicion, red eyes glowing in the dark of the van.

"Let me make this clear. My Dad is probably dead and Arthur is going to die too unless I can put up a wall to block Oliver's body from influencing his. The only thing the old man taught me that might work is a spell to bind his life force to mine. So you can either let me do this, or we can all watch her die." Alex speared Alfred with a murderous look.

"Then use my blood. Bind him to me." Alfred held out his arm insistently. Alex shifted his gaze to Francis.

"Who do you think he'll be safer with?"

Francis leveled the young superpower with a measuring look. "…. Do it." Alex didn't waste any more time and quickly started tracing a complicated pattern over Alice's heart.

Alfred rounded on the Frenchman with betrayal on his face. "France!"

"He knows magic, Angleterre trusts him, and he's as strong as you. There's no other way."

Alfred looked between Francis and Alice helplessly. "I wouldn't let anything happen to him."

Francis sighed at the pleading and wounded expression on the young nation's face. "I know. And I know you care. But you were already caught once add Alex has proven he is willing to protect Arthur while you were gone. I'm sorry." The Frenchman could not bear to look at Alfred's destroyed expression anymore and turned to watch Alex use up the last of his blood with heavy concentration.

"Is there anything else you need?"

Alex shook his head and sat back on his heels to look over his work. "No. This is the best I can do… Fuck."

"What is it?"

Alex's blood-free hand went up to run through his brown hair. "I don't remember the words of the spell. It's been too damn long since Oliver taught it to me."

Francis' breathing hitched. "There must be something you can do!"

Alex bit his lip. "The spell is still possible. The words just help focus magic so you can do it with less effort. But Arthur said I should have enough power to do most things by force of will. So…"

"So do it!"

Alex nodded and bent over, cupping the back of Alice's head gently with his bloody hand and taking her chin with the other. "For the record" he said, not averting his gaze from the Englishwoman's face which now had eerie black veins crawling up the side of her cheek. "This is completely platonic." Despite his words Alex closed the distance with care. A soft red glow erupted along the lines of blood drawn on Alice's chest, and a thin beam of red light shot from Alex's chest and connected to hers. Alice's body jerked once and then fell still. Alex lay the woman back down and then broke their lips apart, wiping his with the back of his hand.

"Did it work?" Alfred asked through grit teeth while Francis was just watching Alice's face.

Alex sighed, his body slumping slightly with what appeared to be exhaustion. "Not sure. Have to- have to... see." The Otherworld nation stumbled and collapsed in a heap beside Alice.

"Shit" Alfred cursed. "What now?"

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was insanely frustrating and I don't like it. Still, I hope it wasn't too disappointing. But anyway, sorry for the delay, no promises that it won't happen again but I will try to keep updates to at least every two weeks.**

 **Next Time: Aftermath Part 2. Maybe Alex's spell worked. Maybe it didn't. I haven't decided yet. Just kidding, I have decided but I went back and forth on it for a long time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Warnings: Language but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

"All set back here Ludwig!" Alfred waited until he got a nod of acknowledgement from the man himself before turning and slamming the trunk door shut of one of the vans and stepping around to the front seat. Canada was already waiting in the passenger side with Kumajirou strapped in on his lap. Offering the Canadian a sideways glance, he twisted his body around to face the occupants in the back. "Ready to head out?"

No one answered but he did get a grunt out of Matt so he took that as a 'yes' and turned back around to wait for the van in front of him to pull out. The silence stretched for some time and Alfred was beginning to feel a tingling in the back of his neck when Ludwig finally pulled out onto the isolated road in front of him. Alfred tightened his grip on the steering wheel and pulled out, tailgating the nations in front of him perhaps a bit too close. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mattie starting to look a little green around the gills too as he sat hunched around Kumajirou. Even the cub was, for once, refraining from asking any stupid questions about who anyone was.

It was about an hour later, that someone finally spoke. "America take a look at this." Matthew had his phone out and turned the screen towards Alfred.

Alfred watched the blurred images behind some Italian newscaster and cursed. "Great. Just what we needed." It wasn't unexpected. After the shit that had gone down at the party, not to mention the dead bodies, signs of hacking of important government files related to international security, and the huge mess Alex and Matt had made, it was no wonder the news was reporting on a new group of international terrorists.

"It's a good thing we're getting out of here then, eh?" Matt made an attempt at an encouraging smile.

Alfred returned the gesture and blew a puff of air up his face to get Nantucket out of the way. "For sure." He then took a glance out of the rear view mirror at the nations behind him in the back. A pang of something washed through him at the sight of the normally rowdy group looking so subdued.

Alex was keeping vigil over a still unconscious Arthur who had reverted back to his male body some time ago. He had been ever since regaining consciousness. They had all been relieved when Alex announced the binding spell's success, but the Englishman still hadn't woken up. And until he did, it seemed no one was ready to let themselves believe Arthur was out of the woods just yet. Alex's expression was set in hard concentration as he rested his chin over clasped hands and mentally retraced the lines of the binding spell peeking out of Arthur's shirt. Looking for anything he could have possibly done wrong. Francis was right at Arthur's head, keeping the blond head in his lap and running fingers down the slightly longer than usual hair. His expression crafted carefully to hide all but his surface-level concern. Matt too had walled himself off, sunglasses firmly in place to mask his expression and Kuma sprawled over his lap and ready to rip the limbs off of anyone who looked his way a little too long. But it was without a doubt Louis who looked the most defeated.

Alfred leaned over slightly towards Matthew. "How's he doing?"

Canada blinked a glanced over his shoulder at Louis. The Frenchman was never very lively to begin with, but now he was nothing but an empty husk. Sitting in the back corner of the van and staring idly out the rear window. His pale eyes sunken in and dull. Matthew turned forward, careful to whisper quietly so the others could not hear. "As well as anyone could have expected I guess. I mean, I didn't think they were _that_ close but you know how it is with France and England. They've always had each other. Now Oliver's just… now he's just gone."

"Yeah. We lucked out." Alfred felt a sharp twisting in his gut and his thoughts turned briefly to his own ex-mentor laid out helpless in the back. "That was too close."

Matthew nodded. "Mhmm. We really owe Alex. If he hadn't thought to help, Arthur would be dead too."

The twins didn't speak again after that, electing to give the grieving family in the back their privacy.

* * *

Alex closed his eyes and tried to block out the high strung buzzing that seemed to radiate inside his head. Ever since that moment he had heard Lilith shoot Oliver it was like a dam had broken in his mind. His magic thrummed inside him, rushing like the blood in his veins. Ready and eager to be put to use. A far cry from the sluggish reluctance he was used to every time he had called upon it before. Even now he could feel it run along the invisible thread connecting his magic to Arthur's. Resonating with the smaller but more stable and steadied beat of magic humming inside the Englishman.

Then of course there was Flying Mint Bunny and Flying Chocolate Bunny. He hadn't had time to process the amazing development the previous night. But once the adrenaline and panic had passed Alex realized that he could still see and feel the two magical creatures stuffed away within his bomber jacket. Opening his eyes, he watched the smaller Flying Mint Bunny sleep curled up at Arthur's side. Cooing quietly from where it had wriggled itself beneath his hand. And then of course there was Chocolate Bunny who was sitting in his own lap, and half-growling, half-whimpering as it glared hatefully into the distance, hackles raised. He could See.

Not everything. The two animals were the only otherworldly creatures he had been able to interact with so far. But every now and then he caught glimpses in the shadows. It was the most he had been able to recover of the Sight in centuries.

"America?" At the sound of the squeaky voice Alex looked over to 'Minty'. The flying mammal wriggled out from under Arthur's hand, crawled over, and braced a foreleg on Alex's knee. Making sure to draw all of the American's attention.

Alex focused on the bunny. "What is it?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Matt stiffen, one eyebrow raised as he started talking, but made no comment.

"You say something?" Alfred called back to him.

"No dumbass I was talking to Flying Mint Bunny."

" _Sure._ " Minty shivered at the palpable skepticism, ears flattened as it pawed at Alex. Black eyes searching for recognition.

Alex lifted a hand and stroked along the rabbit's spine. "Ignore him. I can see you." Minty sighed.

"Good. But the fairies are worried."

" _Fairies?"_ Matt failed at masking a snort and Alex shot him a glare before focusing back on Minty.

The winged bunny nodded. "Uh-huh. Can you see them?"

Alex shook his head and let his fingers rake through Chocolate Bunny's thick pelage, earning a stuttering purr from the still tense animal. "No. I can see both you and Chocolate Bunny though."

Flying Mint Bunny hummed and nodded. "That's okay. I'm sure you'll be able to see all of us soon. But right now the fairies are worried about England. He's still not awake." Alex shifted his focus to the unconscious blond. "Do you think you could check on him?"

Alex shifted from his sitting position to a kneeling one beside Arthur. Chocolate Bunny hissed and bared its fangs at being displaced but made itself comfortable across Alex's shoulders quickly enough. Alex brushed the back of his left hand over the Englishman's brow and laid his right hand over where the binding mark.

He felt cold to the touch.

"Blondie stop the van."

The van stuttered for a moment but didn't come to a full stop. "What's going on?" Alfred called back to him. Opposite him, Matt was now sitting forward and more alert while Kuma stared him down.

"Is something wrong?" Francis' hand shifted to grip onto Arthur's borrowed t-shirt with desperate fervor. Alex ignored the panicking Frenchman and instead moved hands to check for breathing and a pulse.

Both were faint.

Alex cursed. "Something's going on with Artie, pull the damn van over!" Alfred responded with a few choice words of his own, but the vehicle was quickly pulled to the side of the road while Mattie called ahead for the other van to stop too.

Mint Bunny was hunched beside Arthur's head, whining piteously up at Alex. "What's wrong with him?"

"The others are stopping" someone said in the background.

"Everyone shut up!" The van silenced and Alex closed his eyes and felt with his mind. He was still there. Alex could still feel the steady thrum of Arthur's magic. But it was like he was sleeping. Looked like the old man needed a little kick start.

Alex placed his hand over Arthur's chest. Reaching inside to the torrential flow of newly awakened magic, Alex felt the words come to him with little effort.

" _Veni, et excitate."_

For a moment nothing happened. Then all at once Arthur's magic came alive. It seized at the link Alex had created and the American gasped as energy was siphoned from him and quickly flooding into Arthur.

Arthur's eyes snapped open and he surged up into a sitting position fast enough to smash his head against Alex's before the younger nation could move away.

"Fucking hell!"

While the rest of the van's occupants languished in stunned silence, Alex had to laugh at the sudden exclamation.

Arthur flailed for a moment, eyes flashing between the different nations in the van before landing on Alex. "What?"

Alex's smile shrunk slightly, but he punched the Englishman's shoulder anyway. Arthur grunted and scowled, but didn't say anything about it. Alex grinned. "You scared us man. How do you feel?"

Arthur opened his mouth, probably to give an inconclusive 'fine', but paused, face pinching in thoughtful contemplation. "…good. Actually, very good." The Englishman started patting himself down and looked down at his hands. He opened and closed them several times before breaking out in a grin. "Better than I have in years! I don't understand. The last thing I remember was-." Arthur cut himself off and his eyes narrowed. He lashed out and grabbed Alex by the front of his bomber jacket and tugged him close with a surprising amount of strength.

Alex's eyes bugged out as he found himself all of a sudden being stared down on by glaring green eyes. He gave a nervous laugh. "Ha... Uh, problem?"

Arthur's glare didn't waver. "What. Did you do?"

The American averted his eyes and started looking around to the different occupants of the van but everyone seemed frozen in various degrees of shock and relief. And no one seemed inclined to bail him out. Not that they were _at all_ qualified to explain what it was Alex had done. Actually, Alex didn't see how what he did could be considered bad. He saved Artie's life! Still, he knew that expression and it was one of somebody who probably already knew the answer they were looking for and just needed confirmation. So _maybe_ he shouldn't tell.

"Um… nothing?"

Arthur's grip tightened and he tugged Alex closer until they were nearly nose to nose. "Bullshit. I was dying. You don't just magic that away without doing something big. And that comes with a cost. I need to know so I can do damage control."

Alex sighed and made a mute gesture towards the collar of his shirt. Arthur's eyebrows furrowed and he released the American long enough to reach down, pull down his own shirt, and see the dried maroon patterns traced over his skin. The island nation gaped at the symbols for a moment before his face screwed up in anger and he lashed out with a solid left punch at Alexander's cheek. "You idiot!"

The blow connected and Alex went stumbling into the back of Matthew's chair while the other occupants of the van looked at the two with shock. Alex raised himself up on one arm while the other cradled his quickly darkening cheek. "OW! The hell man!"

Arthur looked ready to rant, but shut his mouth with an audible snap and he turned and pushed his way out of the van until he was standing out on the open road. "Alex, out here! NOW!" Alex gulped and looked to someone, anyone for support. He didn't get any, Louis and Matt had gone back to impassive silence and Francis, Alfred, and Matthew were just watching him as if they expected him to walk right into whatever lecture Arthur had planned.

After a moment he sighed. "Screw you all," and climbed outside as well before shutting the van doors behind him to give Arthur and himself more privacy. The other van was stopped a small way ahead, but it seemed they were smart enough to stay out of whatever conversation this was going to be. "So… you mind explaining what all that," Alex waved his hand at nothing in particular, "was about?"

Arthur didn't say anything at first and took a deep breath before answering. "You placed a binding spell on me."

"Yes."

"Do you understand the mechanics of how a binding spell like this works?" he asked, crossing his arms and lifting a brow.

Alex face screwed up in confusion. "Uh, yeah. It binds your life force to mine." Alex's eyes dimmed a little and he turned his face away. "Look. My Dad, he- I don't know if you really remember but… Oliver was shot by Lilith. He's- he's dead." The American dropped to the ground in a sprawled sitting position and let his face fall into the palm of a hand he had braced over one knee. The other hand tangled itself in his hair and he cleared his throat. "When we couldn't save him. Couldn't stop Lilith. You were dying right there in front of me. I couldn't lose you too Art." At this Alex looked up at the still standing Briton with an unusually earnest and vulnerable expression for the Otherworld nation. "This binding spell was the only thing I could remember that could save you."

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his own hair as well. "Alex you don't understand-" Alex didn't let him finish.

"And I'm sorry if this wasn't the most 'efficient' way or whatever, but you know I'm still not all that experienced with all this magic stuff. I tried my best."

Arthur sat down across from Alex right there on the road. "Look, just listen. I understand, and believe me I want to thank you for going to this length just to save me. But if Oliver is really gone. Then I am _supposed_ to be dead."

Alex blinked at him in confusion. "So?"

Arthur groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. "Magic like this, it is rarely used, if it's ever used at all. This kind of binding spell literally links one person's life to another. For humans it is a drastic change, but not an unacceptable one. But one independent nation can't be relying on the continued existence of another."

Alex frowned and grabbed the Englishman by the shoulder firm enough that other wouldn't be able to pull away. "Artie, what are you saying?"

"If Oliver's dead. I need to be dead too. That's just how it works. And it means you need to remove the spell."

Alex blanched. "The FUCK!? What kind of bullshit is that? If I take the spell off you'll die!"

"Alex think of the consequences of leaving it on! We are two different nations! From different worlds for crying out loud! Even if this spell is keeping me alive, who knows what it could mean for my people!"

Alex shot to his feet and started pacing with an angry fervor. "Oh screw your people! I don't give a rat's ass about those ungrateful little shits. I care about YOU!" Arthur watched the younger nation continue to rant, eyes wide and mouth slack. "Does the idea of _me_ saving you really disgust you that much? Would it have been better if I'd let the Hero do it? Or Francis? I thought- dammit. I thought maybe you trusted me by now."

"Stop. Okay, just stop." Arthur climbed to his feet and walked over to stand right in front of Alex. "My trust, or lack thereof, has nothing to do with this. And if you don't care about the issue with our people, then maybe you'll care about this." Without saying another word Arthur strode forward, grabbed the front of Alex's jacket, and swept the superpower's legs out from under him before slamming Alex to the ground on his back hard enough for the younger nation to see stars.

Alex gasped and stared up at the blond in shock. "What the hell? How did you…?"

Arthur released the American and stepped away so the other man could get back on his feet. "The spell does more than just tie my life to yours. It gives me access to your strength as well as your horribly underutilized store of magic. I haven't felt this powerful since my prime."

"And that's… bad? Now you can kick even more ass!" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yes, that's bad. Alex, nations aren't supposed to live past their time. Let alone get _more_ powerful. Do you understand? If Oliver is dead, I shouldn't be here."

Alex frowned and grabbed both of Arthur's shoulders this time. "Do you want to die?" he asked, with anger in his voice.

Arthur slapped the hands away, and Alex felt a momentary flash of irritation that apparently Arthur _could_ get away from him if he wanted to. "Of course not!"

Alex glared at the empty space over Arthur's left shoulder. "I'm not taking the spell off." Arthur opened his mouth to protest but Alex continued before he got the chance. "Listen Artie. You can yell at me or whatever but first there's something I need to say." He swallowed and then finally looked down to meet Arthur's eyes. "When we first got here and Oliver and I started working with you to rescue the Ken doll, Ollie told me to get you to trust me. He didn't tell me what for, but I'm guessing it was some sort of world domination thing. You know, the usual." Arthur frowned at that, but didn't interrupt. "But the thing was -and I guess it's a bit of a moot point now- that -God fucking dammit this sounds so FUCKING CLICHÉ! At some point along the way of trying to get all buddy-buddy with you I realized I didn't need to fake it anymore because you were already so fucking awesome!" Now Arthur looked shocked. "I realized you are the best damn friend I have EVER had and I'm not okay with losing that. I'll never be the Hero and I'm more than fine with that. But you make me the best version of myself I can be. And even if you hate me for it after this, I'm not going to let you die." He crossed his arms and looked away again. "So suck it"

The pair just started at each other for a few moments after that. Alex panting, cheeks flushed and Arthur completely slack-jawed. "'So suck it'? Really?" Alex's blush deepened, but he caught Arthur's lips twitching up in a grin and returned it.

"Damn straight." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Asshole."

"Prick."

* * *

With the issue of the binding spell shelved for the moment, the nations decided to take a break from driving and regroup. Pulling over at a large rest stop, Francis, Yao, Antonio, and Ivan went to get more food and other supplies they might need for however long they were on the road, and the others gathered around one of the vans. Inside, Flavio was sitting cross-legged in front of several computer screens running code with Oliver's ruined phone connected to it. He had a pair of sunglasses hanging from his mouth as he chewed on one of the arms and his hands were flying across the keyboard in front of him too quick for many of the other nations to follow.

"Well~," the Southern Italian dropped his sunglasses and turned to look at the surrounding nations crowded around the back entrance to the van. "Oliver's phone is completely wrecked, but I was able to get some of what he copied over. And let me tell you, what little I did find… it's not good."

Ludwig leaned forward and eyed the computer screens, trying to decipher the long lines of code. "What did you get?"

Flavio shrugged. "Blueprints, encrypted emails, coordinates. Nothing coherent yet but I might be able to piece it together soon."

Siegfried pushed his way beside his counterpart. "And what about Luciano? Is there anything to suggest they forced him to work with the humans?"

Arthur jerked and looked to the Otherworld German. " _Luciano?_ "

Flavio glanced between the German and the Englishman and snorted in amusement. "First of all, no. Luciano is fully capable of making poor decisions on his own. It doesn't look like anyone forced him to do anything. And second; nobody told him?" Flavio made a vague gesture towards Arthur. The others remained silent and Flavio huffed. "It would seem mio fratello has decided to switch teams. He kept Oliver occupied long enough for Lilith to get to him. That's how he got shot."

The revelation took the wind right out the England's sails and Arthur punched the side of the van, leaving a sizable dent. "Oh God." The other nations eyed the dent and Alex cleared his throat to refocus their attention from the unusual display of strength. "And I'm the one who brought him here. Fuck."

Flavio raised an eyebrow. "You don't think it was the right call?"

Arthur lifted his head. "No, it was. And you and the others have helped us a great deal. I just… damn it. I don't understand. Why?"

Lovino glared down at his counterpart. "Si. That's what we would all like to know."

Flavio clicked his tongue. "How should I know? I'm here aren't I? And so is Siegfried and Kuro, so I'm guessing dear brother didn't tell anyone about his little scheme. Surprising since he's such a coward."

Louis scoffed. "You must have some theory. No one knows Luciano better than you." At Louis' insistence Flavio shrugged.

"I suppose. I know for a fact that he had no intention of siding with the humans when we arrived here. So the only reason I could see him changing sides is because he got pushed."

Arthur leaned forward in interest. "Pushed? By who?"

Flavio's lips curved upwards in a pleased smirk. "I'd place my bets on Oliver."

"The cannibalistic bastard? Why him?"

Louis stepped forward with a nod. "Romano's right. Luciano was the one who brought Oliver here in the first place. Why would he do that if he was just going to work against him in the end?"

Flavio lifted his hands. "Hey I didn't say it would make sense. If you hadn't noticed Luci isn't exactly the sharing type. I'm just speculating here."

"Then speculate." Bristling at the order, Flavio sniffed indignantly in Arthur's direction.

"Look these are the things I know" Flavio began. "If there is one person who Luciano hates with enough passion to work against his own self-interest -which we all know isn't something Luci does- it would be Oliver."

Lovino shook his head. "Still though. Why? Yeah the English bastard is creepy as fuck -no offense," Arthur just rolled his eyes and gestured for Lovino to continue. "But that's no reason to side with crazy humans trying to wipe out your entire species."

Flavio canted his head and stared up in thought. "Meh, much easier to take over the world with no other nations to compete with I guess. I don't really know."

No one appeared satisfied by the conclusion, but there wasn't much else they could say on the matter. "Alright forget Luciano for now." The nations turned to Alfred. "What about the info Oliver got us? What did you find there?"

Flavio turned his attention back to the screens and made a few swipes on the keyboard before pulling up a several lines of inventory. "Well I found out why the humans haven't just armed all their soldiers with nation-killing bullets." The Southern Italian grinned. "They can't."

Ludwig frowned. "What do you mean 'can't'?"

Flavio made a few more strokes and now pulled up what looked like different chemical formulas. "It looks like whatever materials they need to make these bullets are extremely rare. Even if they used every last ounce it wouldn't amount to more than several hundred."

"What about manufacturing synthetics?" Kuro asked.

Flavio shrugged. "Plausible but unlikely. This stuff is complicated."

"So this is good news?" As Matthew put the thought forward, Flavio for the first time looked like he didn't want to crush his small hope. It was Matthew though. No one liked disappointing him.

Flavio scratched the back of his neck. "Ah, you see… That's where things get really bad. They kind of found a way around it." He pulled up a set of blueprint schematics.

Louis released a litany of French curses.

Lovino leaned in and squinted at the image. "What in God's name is that?"

Kiku hummed in thought before his normally stoic eyes filled with shock and horror. "It's a mass distributor. It can fire a liquid or semi-liquid substance into the jet stream and spread it across the globe."

Flavio nodded. "He's right. This thing is meant to spread whatever it is they are using to kill nations into the air and infect each and every one of us."

"That could kill us all!" Ludwig shouted.

"More like can and _will_ kill us all," Flavio said with a shrug. "If we don't stop this, it's over."

"Is it operational?" Ludwig demanded.

Kiku moved to Flavio's side and made a few swipes through different files before returning to the blueprints. "Close. It seems that the meeting Oliver was meant to infiltrate was for a vote on its use. As soon as they can gather enough of their substance and finish the device they will activate it." The Japanese nation stepped back outside.

"Then we stop it." Alfred hauled himself into the back of the van, forcing Flavio to stumble backwards. The half-nation spluttered and cursed to himself in Italian as he scooted around Alfred's back so he could join the others on the ground.

"Is this heroic speech time?"

"Shut up Flavio," Alex clapped his hand over the Italian's mouth and nodded to his counterpart to continue.

"Thanks man." Alfred offered his double a grateful smile before sobering up and facing the others. "Okay, look. Oliver died getting us this information. We owe it to him to put it to good use. Him and everyone else who's died because of this. Prussia," Alfred looked to Siegfried, Ludwig, and Hungary. "Sealand," Arthur gave a solemn nod. "And Oliver." Louis did not turn to meet Alfred's gaze, but the younger nation could tell by the stiffening of the Frenchman's shoulders, that he had heard. "Flavio, do we know where they're planning to activate it?"

Flavio nodded. "Si, they make reference to a facility back in American. California to be exact, within the same data folder. My guess is that's where it is. There's also a few emails between Seth Walker and a few other world leaders negotiating assistance in providing security."

"Meaning there will be a mix of a lot of our people there. That will make storming the place difficult." Arthur groaned. "The Otherworld nations will need to lead the assault."

"Oh trust me" Matt placed a hand in Kuma's fur and the bear growled. "That's not a problem."

Alfred gave the Canadian a thumbs up. "So we doing this?" The nations looked to each other and then back to America with resolve in their eyes.

"Awesome."

* * *

When Luciano trailed behind Presidents Drago and Walker into the slightly chilled morgue he found himself nearly giddy with excitement and self-satisfaction. Though still keen to keep his tan uniform in perfect order, he didn't bother to mask the pleased smirk on his face at the thought of what awaited them within.

Inside, Lilith and Dr. Lang were waiting for them. The good doctor dressed in a pristine white lab coat, though Luciano had to question the practicality of the Asian's gold heels. Lilith on the other hand, was still dressed in the same outfit she had been wearing the night she killed Oliver. The only change had been that instead of pinning her hair to the side with a clip, her curly, short hair was allowed to fall freely along the sides of her face. Luciano eyed the American with a fair amount of apprehension. His left hand slid down to the set of knives at his hip, fingers tracing around the handle. She was too much like Alfred Jones. Golden hair, sun-kissed skin, the damn flight jacket. She had thrown Oliver half-way across a warehouse with one kick. Humans were not meant to have that kind of power. Which begged the question, what was she now? His instincts screamed nation, and a dangerous one he should keep his distance from. But his mind told him that the idea was ludicrous. America already had a personification. Two if you counted Alexander. A human could not become a nation. It was impossible.

"Looks like you finally managed to do your job right." Luciano blinked at the sound of Drago's voice and dropped his hand from his knives and instead clasped them tightly behind his back. He took up a professional and domineering stance at the Italian's side and twitched the corners of his lips upward as Lilith's face tightened.

The room's occupants all looked down to the two metal tables between them and the two male bodies laid out on top. The first, and the one closest to the two women, was Gilbert. Luciano's mouth went inexplicably dry at the sight of the albino ex-nation. His eyes traced the splintering black veins crisscrossing Gilbert's face, torso, and arms until they were obscured by the white hospital sheet over his waist and legs. Luciano's shoulders tensed at the spiteful look he caught Lilith sending him from across the body. Newly sky blue eyes trained on him like a crouching mountain lion waiting to strike. If the cagna had been successful, if Gilbert had not acted in defense of Feliciano, it would have been _him_ on that table.

"You were able to bring down the United Kingdom?" President Walker was speaking to his sister, neither of the siblings acknowledging Drago's comment verbally. ' _Just England,'_ Luciano wanted to clarify. Instead, he was now staring at the body closer to himself and the other two humans which was still covered from head to toe. Shorter than the Prussian across from him, and slimmer as well.

"Yes. It looks like the trap was a success. How was the reaction across the population?" Dr. Lang was ignoring the two Americans and instead walked out of view for a moment before returning with a rolling table carrying a few tools Luciano didn't know the purpose of nor did he care to discover.

Seth crossed his arms and eyed the concealed figure. "Hard to say. But it looked like emigration exploded almost immediately. Huge groups started moving North into Scotland or across to Northern Ireland, the Republic of Ireland, even to France and other nations in Europe. They all just seemed to up and leave. But that was only in the short term. Everything seems to have settled now and is almost back to normal."

Lilith breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. If we're going to go through with this, we need to make sure there is no negative impact to the state of being of human populations."

The humans continued to speak about political transitions and dealing with aftershocks, with Adamo adding in his own thoughts on the matter, but Luciano stopped listening. Instead he stepped forward and pulled down the sheet over the second body with a pleased flourish. The sight of the pink-haired nation's normally grinning face empty of all emotion and pale countenance marred not just by his freckles, but also with black veins was immensely satisfying.

"You're a petty one aren't you? If you find so much pleasure in seeing one of your own dead." It wasn't until Lilith voiced her disapproval that Luciano realized he was grinning. He looked up from his fellow Otherworld nation to see that the four humans in the room were all looking at him.

Luciano shrugged, crossed his arms in front of his chest, and cocked his head ever so slightly in smug satisfaction. "When you've had a constant thorn in your side sabotaging your schemes and mocking you all the way for as long as I have bella, you'd be ready to dance over their corpse too." He turned away from the American and looked back down to the deceased Briton. Leaning down almost as if to whisper to him. "Who's useless and pathetic now bastardo? How does it feel to know that with you gone your family will crumble? To know that I will take great joy in systematically erasing everything you ever were from history once we go back to Otherworld. They say Nonno sowed Carthage's fields with salt so nothing could ever prosper there again. I will see your little insignificant island torn apart and lost to the bottom of the sea. _That_ is my retribution. And _that_ is what you deserve for speaking of the Holy Roman Empire."

"Enough" Lilith was suddenly pushing him back and placed her body between him and Oliver. "We have more important things to do than listen to you give a victory speech to a dead man. Now either shut up or get out." The American glared down her nose at Luciano. She was much taller now too. And the grip she had on his upper arm was almost certainly bruising. The Otherworld nation felt the oppressing force of a super power crashing over him, but he forced himself not to shrink away. Whatever she was, Luciano was a fully-fledged nation, and he would not be cowed by some over-powered human.

"If I could interrupt for a second?" Lilith dropped Luciano's arm and stepped back around the table to stand on the opposite side of the body. Dr. Lang was eyeing the two of them with a masked expression, though her shoulders were clearly tight even beneath her lab coat and her hands gripped the steel table in front of her so tightly the tools within were beginning to tremble.

"Sorry Val. Go ahead" Lilith nodded to her friend and the Asian woman cleared her throat.

"Yeah, well, now that we have the body of a present day nation, my team and I were able to perform more conclusive tests on the effectiveness of the Pirithous formula." The doctor pulled on two latex gloves and stepped around the table at her front to stand in between the two bodies. The sound of her heels echoed in the otherwise silent room. She turned to Oliver's body and with both hands, gently turned the Briton's head to the side so the side of his face and neck were bared to the three men. With her thumb she traced one of the black lines that trailed from the line of Oliver's jaw down to his chest where the bullet was still lodged in an open wound.

"You can see here," she indicated where the veins all originated at the bullet wound. "Based on the timetable Lilith gave me, the time from contact to infection was almost instantaneous the second the formula came into contact with the bloodstream. The varicose veins you see; they prove that the formula is working."

Luciano drummed his fingers against his opposite forearm. "How so? I still don't understand how you can 'kill' a nation with a bullet. Even if it is poisoned."

Lang looked to President Walker who nodded at her with a dismissive wave of his hand. She turned back to face Luciano. "The formula isn't poison. Or at least, not in the traditional sense. They're actually nanomachines. They were developed by Dr. Emily Kirk and myself, and they function by seeking out and destroying healthy erythrocytes." Luciano gave the doctor a flat stare. "Red blood cells." Oh. "The nanites travel through the blood vessels and shut down the body by cutting off blood flow. The buildup bloats the blood vessels and creates the varicose veins."

Luciano nodded and uncrossed his arms to instead cup his chin. "That makes sense. But nations regenerate. I myself have been poisoned, had my body drained of blood, and even burned with my ashes scattered." He gestured to himself and then the two dead nations. "Yet here I stand. What's stopping these two from doing the same?"

Dr. Lang smirked, lifting a brow and placing her hands on her hips. "Because they're not _really_ dead. You can't kill a nation without dissolving the physical country or massacring its people. We obviously can't do that. But your bodies do basically function the same as humans. So what Emily and I decided, was to instead trap the body of a personification in a constant state of regeneration."

Luciano frowned. "What does that mean."

"It means that even though we say 'kill'," she emphasized the word with literal air quotes. "Neither of these nations," she indicated Gilbert and Oliver. "Are actually dead. They're bodies are both functioning exactly as a national personification is meant to. Look." Lang turned and picked up a scalpel from the table she had wheeled in. With the knife she made a shallow incision across Oliver's chest. Then she placed the knife down, took up another and turned to Lilith. "Lilith if you don't mind."

"Sure." Lilith stepped to her friend's side and rolled up one of the sleeves of her jacket before presenting her arm. Val took the extended arm and made an identical cut to the first. Luciano and the other men in the room all leaned in and watched as the two cuts simultaneously healed, the skin on Oliver's chest and Lilith's arm knitting themselves together before their very eyes.

"So you see, they're not dead. Their bodies are still healing themselves and producing new erythrocytes to replace the ones destroyed by the nanites. But thanks to the samples of America's blood we had on hand, Dr. Kirk was able to construct nanites that could reactivate and destroy the new cells faster than they could multiply."

"What does that mean? Could they come back?" Drago voiced the question that Luciano wanted answered as well. He didn't like the idea that either of these two could miraculously return from the grave. He would rather they were really and truly dead. Lang looked to Lilith this time who nodded in return. Luciano lifted a brow at the strange display.

"It means that they're not just temporarily dead. They're in a constant state of dying. And no, the nanites will keep them down indefinitely. There is also no cure. The nanites can't be disabled even with an electromagnetic pulse, and there are too many to ever be removed. There is no coming back."

Luciano's smile returned. Constantly dying. That was even better. Drago though, seemed to have doubts. "That's all well and good but If we're going to follow through with the plan to get these nanites into the air we need to make sure humans aren't at risk."

Lilith stepped forward. "The nanites are programmed to conduct radiocarbon dating on human bone. They are only programmed to attack erythrocytes in bodies with bone samples dating back at least two centuries. And even if the micronations or some of the new countries aren't that old yet, the second they reach two-hundred the nanites in them will activate. In humans the nanites would just stay dormant. Well, unless you can find a human over two-hundred years old. But I think the odds of that are slim. We put these in the air, every national personification on earth _will_ die."

Seth nodded and raised a hand to shake Dr. Lang's. "Perfect. Call up your engineering teams and get them to California. The second the device is ready we send this stuff into the air."

The doctor took the hand then turned and left the room after giving Lilith a look. Seth then shook Drago's hand as well. "Congratulations mio amico. You should be proud of your accomplishments."

Luciano caught Lilith giving her brother a split second glare. Adamo dropped his hand on Luciano's shoulder. "Shall we go?"

Luciano spared a moment to give Oliver's body a hard flick to the forehead. "Fine." They turned and started towards the door.

"Wait."

Seth stopped and looked over his shoulder at Lilith who was replacing the hospital sheet over both nations. "Was there something else?"

"Val wanted me to ask for permission to take England's body for more testing." Seth eyed Lilith and then Oliver with a raised brow. Lilith's face was blank, odd for someone so much like Alfred and Alexander. The American president shrugged.

"Sure, I don't care. Just be ready. I'll call you in once the device is prepped."

Lilith jerked her head once in a nod, a small smile. "Of course."

* * *

 **A/N: Look who's not dead! I feel like this chapter is a bit off the flow of the last few but I hope it wasn't too bad.**

 **Sorry about the second hiatus. But the good news is I have spent that time writing an outline for the remainder of this story. So for the first time I know exactly how everything is going to play out. For those of you still sticking around, thank you so much for your patience.**

 **I at first was planning to have the rest of the 2P FACE family lash out a bit more this chapter, but they'll get their catharsis later. Right now they've got other problems.**

 **Next Time: The nations are out for blood.**

 **P.S. Out of curiosity who do you think deserves to get personal vengeance from Lilith more? Hungary for her killing Prussia? Or Louis?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning: Language but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

The nations appeared amidst smoke and the smell of burnt citrus. From the sky, one would have seen a large circumscribed pentagram burned into the ground across the length and width of an orange orchard. One belonging to a certain American personification.

Alfred looked around and took in the crisscrossing lines of burnt trees heading out in every direction with a groan. "Dude!" he whirled on Arthur and Alex and rested his hands on his hips. "Did you just burn a crop circle into my field!

Alexander smirked and kicked at a clump of burnt soil at his feet in lieu of a snicker. "It's a pentagram dumbass."

Alfred slumped and looked to England. " _Why_ did you burn a pentagram into my lawn?"

"Relax Alfred." Arthur looked around and tried to get a good scope of the size of the pentagram. "I'll cast a spell to speed up the regrowth later."

Alfred didn't seem impressed. Instead he groaned even more and rubbed his face in his hands. "Artie~! The neighbors are gonna think I'm into devil worship or something! Or even worse they'll think it was aliens and I'll have to move Tony somewhere else!"

"Don't call me Artie."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Stop whining Blondie. We needed to draw a pentagram to focus our energy. Do you think it's easy transporting close to twenty nations halfway across the world?"

"But it's so BIG!" Alfred glared at his counterpart but when he failed to get any remorseful response, let the matter drop. "Fine. Let's just go."

Ludwig looked around and eyed the large Victorian style house growing in the distance. "So this is one of your private homes America?"

Alfred nodded with a proud grin. "Uh-huh. I've got a few across the country that I don't let my bosses know about. They're nice for whenever I need some privacy and when Tony needs to lie low during one of his missions."

"I still don't know why you agreed to house that awful creature," Arthur remarked with a frown.

Alfred laughed. "Oh you're just saying that because he doesn't like you. Don't worry. Once you guys are best buds you'll be begging him to come over to your place."

Arthur looked less than impressed. "Somehow I doubt that." That little alien thing wasn't getting anywhere near his lands.

"So why did you want us to stop here before attacking the facility?" Antonio posed the question while reaching up to pluck an orange from a particularly high tree limb for Lovino who was complaining the whole way about Alfred growing oranges instead of tomatoes.

The Southern Italian's face burned red as he accepted the fruit. "G-grazie" he muttered.

Spain smiled back without hesitation. "De nada, Lovi."

"Chigi!"

The American didn't respond immediately and instead waited until the group had reached the house. After wading their way through a small but dense line of trees they reached the border of the land surrounding the main house. "Come on guys, this way." Alfred waved the others towards the picturesque home.

He directed them to the back of the wrap-around porch where the slanted doors to a storm shelter were propped near the back door. "Ok guys, if we're going to storm one of _my_ military facilities, we need to be prepared." Alfred dug around inside his bomber jacket and retrieved a key which he used to open a padlock keeping the doors shut. He flung the doors open with a bang and took a step down the steep stairway it revealed. "Watch your step."

Alfred started took the stairs down to the shelter beneath and the rest of the nations followed him in with varying levels of confusion. Once the blond superpower reached the base, a series of bright lights flipped on, revealing two lines of shelves and lockers, jam packed with guns and other military grade equipment.

"Holy fucking shit" Lovino cursed. The rest of the nations had similar reactions of shock.

"Oh boy," Matthew looked over the large weapons stash with a kind of tired acceptance and shook his head while squeezing Kumajirou to his chest. "Really, Al?"

Alexander on the other hand, looked quite impressed by what he was seeing. "Nice stash Blondie." He clapped his counterpart on the shoulder and wandered down the hall. "Got any baseball bats in here? Mine's still at the bottom of a lake."

"Alfred why do you even have this?" Arthur asked with an eyebrow raised in mild suspicion.

Alfred raised his hands defensively. "What? Everyone needs a hobby."

"This isn't a hobby Al," Matthew whispered, though no one but Matt actually acknowledged his observation with a nod of agreement.

Arthur shook his head. "You have a problem."

Alfred waved off the comment. "Pfft. Whatever man, I don't judge you for knitting. And this is way cooler."

* * *

Matt loaded up and tested out the feel and weight of one of Alfred's Beneli M4s. The shotgun was certainly different from the sniper rifle he was used to and definitely unlike his normal barbed wire-wrapped hockey stick, but not unusable. The Canadian grunted as he placed the gun back down and instead slotted another bowie knife inside his parka with a grunt. "This sucks. We fight with wood and steel and iron. Not guns."

"Yeah well, your hockey stick's not gonna do you much good if you're full of holes before you get in range now is it?" Alex strode over to his twin's side. "Catch." The dark-haired American tossed him a vest weighing about twenty pounds.

Matthieu eyed the heavy vest with a raised brow. "Bullet proof vest?"

Alex nodded. "Art says it's one of Blondie's best APCs. Should keep out at least some of what the humans will throw at us."

Matt smirked at his twin as he shrugged off his parka long enough to throw the vest on underneath. "You worried about me bro?"

Alex snorted and waved his hand at the empty air. "Nah~ just would hate for my meat shield to go down too quick."

"Liar." Matt lunged for his younger twin and caught the American in a headlock with his right arm, while proceeding to give the world power a noogie with the left. "You've gone soft little brother."

"We're twins asshole! And neither of us are 'little'!"

"I'm still older."

There was a short breath of laughter. "Oliver would have loved this." Both brothers froze as they looked over to a dark corner of the shelter where Louis sat watching them from a bench. The Frenchman had a burning cigarette dangling between his fingers and a P226 in his hand. The same one, in fact, that he had stolen from Lilith back on that roof the night before. He was sitting with his head rested back against the wall and arms dangling limp at his sides. "Seeing the two of you getting along." The older European nation had a small, broken smile on his face. The boys broke apart, now looking a bit sheepish.

"Pop," Alex started, voice wavering like a child caught in some wrongful act. Matt waited to see what his brother would say, but the other never did continue. His mouth opened and closed a few times before shaking his head and turning away. "I'm gonna go see how the others are doing." Matt watched his twin wander away to test out a few handguns and find places to hide them in his clothing before turning back to Louis. Except that the Frenchman was no longer there.

Matthieu looked around for a moment before noticing the Otherworld nation wandering back up the short flight of stairs back to the outdoors. Matt followed with a scowl.

"Louis." Matt called out and closed the distance between himself and his father. The Frenchman was leaning against the corner of the house, a trail of smoke curling up from the cigarette between his lips, and staring at nothing but empty space. He didn't respond to Matt's call other than to eye the Canadian out of the corner of his eye. Matthieu frowned as he came up beside him. "Papa. Que faites-vous ici?"

Louis continued to smoke without making any other movements or sounds for another minute or so before he sighed under Matthieu's unrelenting gaze and transferred the cigarette to his hand. "Contemplating."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Contemplating what?"

Louis' lip curled in a disgusted smile. "Time… and eternity." He spat the words like poison from his mouth and moved his slightly trembling hands to replace the cigarette in his mouth.

Matt crossed his arms and made himself comfortable standing out in the open. Oliver always said Louis got philosophical when depressed. And with Louis that was usually synonymous with long-winded. "And? Come to any conclusions?"

Louis ignored his question. He took a drag of his cigarette and then eyed the burning stick. "Did you know Oliver kept trying to get me to quit for centuries?" He huffed a laugh and let his head fall back against the wood paneling of the house. Matt remained silent and waited for him to go on. "He used to say I would never be able to properly appreciate his pastries if I didn't. Dulls the senses. I told him he would have to wait for the end of the world. But secretly, I kept trying. Never could though."

Matthieu shifted closer. "I don't understand what you're trying to say Papa."

Louis scowled down at the cigarette and in one swift movement threw it into the nearby bushes. "I thought we had all the time in the world Matthieu. After all, what is time to a nation? We are defined by our apparent immortality. And I have lived a very long time my son. I have watched great men fall to age and corruption. Seen the passage of human eras from ignominy to obscurity. I have even watched 'eternal' empires crumble under their own weight." He let his eyes slide shut. "it is a lonely fate."

Matt looked down and stared at the grass, almost obsessively. "But we aren't alone."

Louis shook his head. "No. I had Alejandro, I had Sigmund. And more persistently than anyone else, I had Oliver. That funny little island off my shores. Always there, even when I wished he wasn't. Did I ever tell you how we met?" Matt shook his head. Louis smiled. Actually, genuinely smiled and sat down on the ground, back to the house. Matthieu followed him down and crossed his legs in front of the French nation. "I found him, you know. It wasn't our father Rome. His brothers didn't even truly know of his existence at the time, and his mother, Albion, died when he was born. But when I and the other provinces of Rome were sent out to find Britannia, he revealed himself to no one else but me. He stuck to my side all the way back to our father. And he stayed there ever since." During his abbreviated story, Louis' focus had shifted to the ground. And even as it finished he continued to quietly trace meaningless patterns into the blades of grass beneath him.

Matt sighed. As interesting as the story was, he still did not understand why Louis was telling him any of it. "Papa-"

"I'm not going with you tomorrow Matthieu."

"What?" Matt's hands balled up into fists and he frowned. "Why?"

Louis looked back up from the grass. "Because I need to find him."

"Oliver?"

"Yes."

"He's dead." The Frenchman just shook his head.

"Then I need to find his body. I need to see it before I can move on. Get closure. I don't expect you to understand."

Matt groaned and buried his face in one of his hands. "Damn straight I don't. For the love of _fucking_ maple. You think you're the only one that's hurting? The only one that needs to mourn? He's my Dad. I loved him too and so did Alex. But do you see us moping? Or what about Elizabeta, eh? She lost Gilbert. So did Ludwig. Siegfried lost Sigmund and now has to deal with Luciano betraying us. Arthur lost Peter and then almost died. But do you see any of them just ambling along all depressed? No. They're keeping their shit together and focusing on the task at hand. Because _that_ is the way to avenge them. Not by chasing ghosts." The Canadian lifted his head. "Don't do this Papa."

Louis looked up at stared into his son's pale lavender eyes. A low rumbling was reverberating through the ground which the Frenchman was sure could be traced to a growling Kuma hiding somewhere nearby. Louis slowly got to his feet and placed a hand on Matt's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I had Flavio search through the data Oliver recovered and he found a series of locations that could be for Lilith's black sites across the United States. I'm going to search them until I find where they are keeping Oliver and Gilbert's bodies. I feel I must do this."

"And what the hell am I supposed to tell the others, eh? To tell Alex?" Matt growled.

"Whatever you must." Louis dropped his hand and walked past the younger nation. Or he tried to, until Matt reached out and snatched the cuff of his shirt sleeve.

"We need you Papa," he pleaded. "Oliver's gone. He always knew what to do. Always had a plan. How are Alex and I supposed to go on from here?"

Louis sighed and looked down at his son's earnest expression. At the self-doubt and unease. He wanted to stay. He did. But he felt it in his very bones, the deep, instinctual pull telling him to _go._ An itch that would not fade until he saw Oliver again. Dead or alive. Besides, his boys didn't need him. They didn't need Oliver. It had always been the other way around, and it was about time they saw that. He gently pulled his hand away. "Je suis désolé."

"I never believed you were a coward; you know?" Matt spat to the older nation's back, but Louis didn't stop. "They all said it but I didn't believe them. I guess I was wrong." Matt stood to his feet and threw a punch into the wood paneling of Alfred's home. He felt only marginally satisfied when it left a sizeable hole. And by the time he turned back around Louis was gone.

* * *

Spain pulled back the slide of one of America's many handguns and began testing the quality of the front sight when he heard someone else approach. "Antonio, I need to talk to you." Arthur grabbed onto the Spaniard's arm and tugged the Mediterranean nation away from the others and towards a more private corner. Antonio quickly holstered the handgun and followed the shorter man.

He lowered his voice and bent down so the two could converse in private. "Something wrong?"

Arthur jerked his head towards France and China who both nodded back with serious expressions before turning back to hiding weapons and ammunition on their person. Yao was looking over a pistol and Francis had in his arms a powerful looking semi-automatic rifle. Arthur turned back to face Antonio. "I need you to do something. Something important." Antonio opened his hand to accept a pair of keys Arthur pushed into his palm. "And you had better not screw it up."

Antonio raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "De verdad? And what would you ask me to do that you wouldn't trust Alfred, Matthew, or Francis with, hm? You don't trust me with anything."

Arthur stared up at the taller nation and pulled a folded up slip of paper from inside his uniform. He handed it to Antonio, who took the small rectangular sheet without comment. He unfolded the page and stared down at it. Printed on the page was a photograph containing several young individuals ranging from less than ten years of age to perhaps early to mid-teens. Spain's eye was immediately drawn to two of them. The first was Sealand, smiling and presumably waving at the camera in his normal sailor uniform, and the other was a girl on the older side of the group. She was tall, darker toned skin like Spain and hair like a mix of chocolate and honey. But her eyes, while green, were a much brighter and ethereal shade than his. Her smirk a bit more challenging. Gibraltar. "Inglaterra, what is this?" He started recognizing the other individuals in the picture, or at least features of them. Many had eyebrows as thick as England. One had a cowlick like America or Austria and another had a hair curl just like the Italy twins.

England snapped his fingers to regain Spain's attention and Antonio narrowed his eyes at his old rival. "The micronations. Spain, we don't know how tomorrow is going to play out. Someone needs to make sure the younger nations, the micronations, are safe. We think that should be you."

Antonio stared back down at the photo and frowned. "Quiénes somos?"

"France, China, and I."

"Hmm, multa. But why me?"

Arthur sighed. "We decided you are the best choice of us here."

Antonio frowned and shook his head. "Why?" As he asked, Francis and Yao started making their way over.

China stepped up to the two nations, with France beside him. "Honestly, because out of us four you are the only one the three of us can unanimously trust with our children. I'm not letting England anywhere near Hong Kong."

"If Leon wants me around Yao, that's _his_ decision!"

"His name is Jia Long!"

Francis sighed and stepped between the two nations. "Mes amies, please. Now is not the time." He turned to Spain with an exasperated smile. "You see?" Antonio nodded while looking at the two old enemies still glaring at each other. France clapped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Antoine. If we fail-"

"It won't come to that mi amigo."

Antonio didn't let the Frenchman finish, but he persisted anyway. " _If_ we fail Espagne, you need to save them. Ces pauvres enfants like Wy, Molossia, Hut River, Kugelmugel, Seborgia, they don't know what's coming. Neither do the younger nations like Gibraltar, Hong Kong, and Seychelles. They need protection. We have talked it over. You should take Feliciano, Lovino, and Flavio with you and get them all somewhere safe. This," he handed Spain another piece of paper. "This is a spell. Angleterre set it to activate if things go wrong tomorrow. It will open a portal to Otherworld where they can be at least relatively safe. If that happens you take everyone you can and take them through. Don't wait, don't look for confirmation. Just go."

Antonio bit his lip and looked at the other nations that stood with him. Arthur and Yao seemed to have set their differences aside for the moment and were back to facing him. "Are you sure?"

China clicked his tongue and crossed his arms. "If we weren't we wouldn't be asking you. Just look after our children."

"Personally I would rather have asked Sweden and Finland," England admitted. "But they're a little hard to reach at the moment. Besides you have a better grasp of the situation and how serious it is."

The Spaniard frowned and directed his gaze towards England. "But I already had this job once. And I failed it. Arturo, what happened to Sealand…"

Arthur shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. I know you did the best you could. And believe me, the people responsible have and will pay. I know you won't fail our daughter Antonio. Just… tell Gibraltar I love her will you? Tell them all."

"Oui. Mon Seychelles too." Francis said with a nod.

China added his request as well. "And Hong Kong."

"Si, si." Antonio stopped his fellow parenting nations with his earnest agreement. "I will tell them all. And I will keep them safe. I swear it to all of you."

* * *

After gathering their equipment, the nations gathered inside America's home. Alfred cleared a long dining table set to fit eight people while the rest spread out along the standing room around the table. Alfred stood near the head and started counting heads. He frowned when they came up short.

"Hey guys." The background conversations went quiet and everyone turned to the American. "Where's Louis?"

The other nations looked around as if the missing Frenchman was simply hiding away in a corner. Alex though, frowned and looked over to his twin with a raised brow. "Matt?"

"He's not here," the Canadian muttered. Everyone turned to look at the Otherworld nation who refused to look anywhere else but at Alex. He even ignored Matthew, who was looking at him with huge, concerned eyes.

Russia turned out to be the one to break the tense silence. "Where did he go?"

Matt growled and shifted his glare to the Russian. "Who the maple-fuck cares, Ivan? He decided he had better things to do and shipped the fuck off. It's just us now." This last, he directed back at Alex, who was now staring holes into Alfred's mahogany table top.

Alfred cleared his throat a little awkwardly. "O-kay. Well I guess we'll have to plan around that then. Was there anything else we need to consider?"

Antonio stepped forward from where he was standing behind Lovino and Flavio. "Actually, yes. I'm taking Romano, Feliciano, and Flavio."

Ludwig jerked in his seat. "You're doing what?"

"Ve~ I don't want to leave." Feliciano sniffed and grabbed hold of Ludwig's arm like he was afraid of being dragged off.

China scoffed at the display. "It's for the best, aru."

"Oui." France offered his agreement without looking away from Alfred. "This way we won't have to worry about their safety tomorrow. We cannot afford distractions. What is to come will be bloody, and they don't have the stomach for that."

A muscle in Ludwig's jaw ticked and he looked over to Siegfried. The Otherworld German was frowning down at his own hands. When it seemed Ludwig wasn't going to get any offer of opinion from him, he sighed. He gently pried the sniffling Northern Italian from his arm. "They're right Italy. If you're there I will be worrying about you. This way I'll know you're safe."

Feliciano practically wilted where he sat. "Oh… okay." He turned to Spain. "Where are we going?"

"That's a good question," Flavio stared over his sunglasses at the Spaniard. "Where _will_ we be going signore babysitter?"

Antonio shared a look with China, France, and England. "We're going to find the micronations and as many of the other young nations as we can and protect them. Just in case… well, just in case we fail tomorrow" he admitted with a shrug.

"Makes sense," Lovino agreed.

"What about running the computers? We'll need someone to hack into the security systems at the facility." Ivan's concern was answered with a single laugh from Kuro.

All eyes swerved to the dark-uniformed island. Beside him, Kiku coughed into his hand. "Um… we can take care of that," he offered with a polite nod of the head. Kuro glanced over to his timid counterpart with a less than impressed expression and rolled his eyes.

Flavio arched a brow and smirked across the table at his sometimes ally. "Is that so, il mio silenzioso amico? You think you can break through their firewalls as fast as I can?"

Kuro huffed and narrowed his eyes on the Southern Italian. "Faster."

"Okay, okay." Alfred waved his hands to settle the two nations. "So Kiku and Kuro will take care of security tomorrow. That still leaves the matter of an actual game plan. Of course, I'll take the lead. The rest of you will back me up and we'll punch through until we get to Seth, Lilith, and Adamo."

Alexander started laughing from where he sat at the opposite head of the table. The red-eyed American leaned back on his chair and propped up his feet with a heavy thud. "Ha ha ha, yeah that's not gonna happen buddy."

Alfred frowned down at his counterpart. "Why not?"

"Don't be stupid Alfred" Elizabeta scolded from her seat beside Ludwig and Feliciano. She crossed her arms and scowled at the younger nation. "We're on your land, America. Those soldiers are going to be mostly, if not exclusively, American. The minute blood gets on your hands you'll be out of commission. The less you have to do with this fight the better."

"Except when it comes to Lilith," Alex reminded her. "I have no clue what she's done to herself, but she's different."

Ivan tilted his head in confusion. "How so? She is human, it is no different."

Alex leaned back to look up at Ivan with a roguish grin. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong my tall Russian friend."

Matt grunted under his breath and kicked one of the legs of Alex's chair, nearly unseating him. "Try and be serious about this Al."

Alex glowered at his twin, but sobered his expression. "Fine. Anyway, I felt it when we were up on that roof with her and I'm sure Alfred can confirm it. She's different. She feels just like any of us. She even looks like Blondie, if he ever trimmed down and decided to plaster on a pair of breasts."

"Are you saying she's a nation?" China leaned forward across the table and couldn't seem to decide who to direct his confused anger towards; Alex or Alfred. Around him the others started muttering to each other about what something like a human turning into a nation could mean.

"Is that even possible?" Matthew muttered quietly to himself. When no one seemed to pay him any attention though, Matt growled and slammed his fist into the table.

"It doesn't matter!" The other nations quieted and focused on Matt. "When we were up there, Louis had the chance to take her out. He had her gun, loaded with those nation-killing bullets. But she told him not to do it unless he wanted Alex to die like Oliver did."

A moment of silence passed wherein no one seemed to want to continue.

"Well, shit." Alex could have done a spit take. Of-fucking-course Arthur would be the one to break the tension about his own counterpart's death. Instead he just laughed and threw an arm around the Englishman's shoulder. Arthur dutifully shrugged it off. "In that case, things just got a lot more complicated.

Ludwig propped his elbows on the table top. "How do we even fight her then? If we try to kill her it'll just take Alfred and Alexander down with her."

Elizabeta did not seem to appreciate the hesitation and rounded on Ludwig. "It doesn't change the fact that I want my shot at her" Hungary snarled. Her expression seemed to darken at the very thought. "She killed _Gilbert_ , Ludwig. And I promised I'd kill her for it. So even if that's taken off the table, I still say I have the right to fight her." She glared at the other nations at the table, daring any of them to contradict her.

Ludwig placed a hand on the female nation's arm. "I don't think that's a good idea, Liz. For you, or myself. We're too emotionally compromised. We'd just make ourselves targets." Elizabeta did not look happy, but some of the tension in her shoulders eased when Feliciano looked around his German friend to stare worriedly at her.

Alfred drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair for a moment. Head bent in thought. "If I'm not going to be much use during the rest of this fight, I can at least take her out. That way I won't be a hindrance."

"She'll also be less likely to shoot you." Francis tapped his chin in thought. "It's mutually assured destruction if she decides to use lethal force."

Arthur nodded. "Good point, Frog."

"That still leaves the issue of how we're supposed to get Alfred in the same room as Lilith," Elizabeta reminded them all. "I doubt she'll come out to greet us."

Siegfried finally lifted his eyes from the ground and looked squarely at Alfred. "Then we'll have to clear the way for him."

China sighed. "So even when he's not leading, America still manages to make us his backup."

Ivan chuckled and patted his friend on the back. "Don't feel so bad Yao. At least we can still say this is mostly his fault."

Alfred glared at the Russian but Yao seemed to brighten slightly. "I guess that's true. So. In summary, thirteen of us are going to storm what is likely the most heavily guarded facility in the entire United States. Great. How are we supposed to do that?"

Arthur raised his hand. "I've got an idea."

* * *

Taking a deep breath of air, Lilith let the warmth of the fall sun wash over her in waves. Everything was still so confusing. All the sensations, the purely instinctive knowledge that just seemed to come to her at the strangest times. Her left shoulder ached for no apparent reason and at the same time the inside of her right wrist felt pleasantly warm. All sorts of these strange feelings were erupting over every inch of her skin and it was becoming overwhelming. At least outside, in the sun, she could just breathe.

A rustling in the nearby bushes startled her into opening her eyes and focusing back on her immediate surroundings. Her right hand curled around the handgun tucked into the back of her jeans. For some reason, along with the weird sensations, Lilith had found she had grown a dislike for restrictive and formal clothing and only felt comfortable in the tank top, jacket, and jeans she had found. But considering the remarkable lack of variation in clothing the nations all seemed to have, perhaps she shouldn't have been so surprised.

An instant of stillness passed before a deer stepped out of the line of trees some yards away from where Lilith stood. A young buck by the looks of it with four points crowning each antler. The sight brought a small smile to Lilith's face and she released the grip on her gun and remained perfectly still so as to not frighten the creature.

She crouched down to the ground and watched as the deer slowly approached, head tilted slightly as if in curiosity. Lilith didn't move as it closed the distance between them, only loosening enough control to let her grin grow as the deer pressed its nose into her short hair. It smelled her and circled her crouching figure several times before snorting in satisfaction and standing at full height before her. Lilith stood as well, lifting a hand and slowly reaching out to stroke the deer's neck. The deer allowed it with little fuss, and for a while Lilith simply marveled at the whole situation. She didn't really understand it at all, only that the warmth spreading from her heart outward was unlike anything she had ever felt. She smiled.

"Lilith." At the sound of a human voice the deer started, stepping back with a snort before turning and darting back into the woods. Lilith's smile twisted into an annoyed frown before she turned to face whoever had disturbed her. Her mood settled as she recognized Val. "Sorry about that," the shorter woman stepped outside of the compound at her back and towards Lilith.

"It's fine. What is it?"

"We're ready… if you really want to go through with this."

Lilith nodded and followed Val as she reentered the building. It was a small, simple, yet well-disguised base that Lilith had constructed along with several others throughout the country for her own use. And it was as they entered that Lilith was thrust into the memory of the images that had been flashing through her mind ever since she had returned from Italy.

 _The boy was scared. The strangers were unlike any of the short-lived ones he had ever encountered before. They tore through his woods like a wasting illness and replaced them with strange, foul-smelling homes. Their presence tasted like metal and blood in the back of his throat._

Lilith blinked and felt a wave of vertigo before remembering where she was. Behind her, she could hear the sound of Val taking long strides bordering on a trot to keep up with her as she made her way down a long hall. "Lilith are you sure you want to do this?"

Lilith answered without turning her head or slowing her pace. "Yes." The memory she was seeing could not simply be a coincidence. Not after she had come into contact with that other England and stared into those freakish eyes. Those eyes that recognized what she had become on sight. "Emily, are you sure the counter agent will work?"

Emily followed beside Dr. Lang. She was taller and thinner than both her colleagues, with a slender physique and shoulder length hair that hung in a dense net of dishwater blonde curls. "Um, yeah. We tested it out in the labs. It'll work. But are you sure it's a good idea? If Seth finds out what you're doing. What you did. I don't even want to think about the consequences."

"Not to mention what Emily and I did" Val tacked on. "I lied to the President of the United States' face. And to the President of Italy. Emily doctored her engineering reports before submitting them." Val shrugged and scratched at her scarred cheek. "I guess we're all going down together then." Lilith wanted to reassure them both. To tell her friends that they didn't need to keep helping her. That she could handle what was to come alone. But that would be a flat out lie. She had no clue what she was doing, and she didn't want to face it alone.

 _The wooden home the boy was drawn to was slightly removed from the rest. There the smell of blood was the foulest and all the beasts stayed clear of it. As if they sensed some greater predator within. Normally, the boy would have taken that as a sign to stay away, but for some reason the spirits were drawn there. Wisps and jenu and piasa all clamored around the house and mingled with creatures he had never seen on his lands. Little people with wings like dragonflies and occasionally a brown rabbit with red eyes like him and wings like a bird. He had to know what was there._

 _The boy stole up to the home and tried the door. To his immense surprise it swung open with a dull creak that made him jump. The unfamiliar creatures giggled at him in high, songbird voices before flitting away to unknown hideaways. The boy stared after them for a moment before turning his gaze inwards._

 _Inside he saw a man asleep on a bed. He looked much like any other of the short-lived ones. Pale, like the other strangers, and wearing strange clothes. But his hair… he could only remember seeing the same pink color on flowers in the woods. Never on hair. The boy snuck closer. This was the predator his creatures feared. One of the others. He needed to deal with it like he did all threats to his short-lived ones and to the spirits._

 _The boy grasped at the knife he had brought with him. With it he snuck up to the man's bed. He climbed atop and held the knife high above the man's heart._

Lilith stopped dead in her tracks as the three came to the mouth of the hall. The room ahead of her was vast. A large, empty space with only one room connected to it on the opposite side. On the right side a flight of stairs hugged the wall up to a small observation room where she could see several of her hand-picked soldiers watching the security monitors within. There were soldiers similarly stationed along the hall they had just come from as well as spaced out about the room. All to guard the facility's single occupant.

Lilith turned and faced her two companions. "I know it's stupid. And I can't thank you both enough. But I _need_ this. I need answers and I don't know where else to get them."

 _Before the boy could bring the knife down, the man beneath him opened his eyes. The boy gasped, utterly paralyzed by the swirling pink and blue abyss that stared up at him. The man grinned. "You don't want to be doing that dearie."_

Val traded a look with Emily before shaking her head and following Lilith across the room. They walked until all three of them were standing before the small side room enclosed by a thick bullet proof glass. Lilith felt Val and Emily eyeing her and could imagine their matching expressions of concern. She wondered who would state their worry first. It turned out to be Val. "You're playing with fire Lily. And did it really have to be him? I've read the reports of what happened in Pennsylvania. The guy is certifiably psychotic."

 _"I've been looking for you." The boy gasped and found himself trembling as he remained poised to stab the odd-colored stranger. He waited for the man to fight back, but instead he just lay there smiling up at him. "You're lost," he told the boy. "You don't know what you are. Not really. Otherwise you would know that little toy of yours won't do much against me." He nodded his head up at the knife. "But that doesn't mean I can't teach you."_

Lilith sighed. Under normal circumstances she would be more than willing to agree with Val that this was a horrible idea. But the images she had seen would not let her be. The strange sensations she had been feeling every time she took a breath of fresh air lingered even now. She needed the answers the man inside the cell could give her. The American Vice President entered a code into a panel adjacent to the wall and watched it lift for her and her two companions before sliding shut behind them. Lilith stared down at the pink-haired body of Oliver Kirkland. "I really wish it didn't."

 _"Put the knife down America, and I will tell you everything."_

Lilith took a deep breath. "Wake him up."

* * *

 **A/N: Happy New Year! I'm getting this chapter out a little early so I can get to work on the next one.**

 **So the nations are getting their game plan ready, Louis left, Spain and the Italians are going to go make sure the other micronations get out of this okay (R.I.P Sealand), and look who's coming back from the dead! We're getting close to the home stretch people.**

 **Next Time: Lilith wakes Oliver up and they have a nice long chat. Also: *BACKSTORY TIME!***


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning: Language, but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

The last thing Oliver expected after staring down the barrel of the Walker girl's gun, was to wake up again. He had quite accepted the fact that he had miscalculated the extent of the girl's hatred for personifications. Had accepted that the game was over and only hoped that the information he had smuggled away with Flying Chocolate Bunny would help the others come out victorious.

But apparently he wasn't through yet.

"Well isn't this a surprising development." Oliver's lips curled upwards in a smile. Why wouldn't he? He wasn't dead, that left all sorts of possibilities available to him. Not the least of which was a chance to pick apart that girl with nation blood in her veins. And America's blood no less. Fascinating.

Fighting the heaviness of his body, Oliver pushed himself up to a sitting position and took in his surroundings. He was sitting on a small bed in what looked like a fairly spacious cell quartered off from an open room by a thick, transparent barrier. And standing in front of that wall, was the fledgling nation herself, with two other humans Oliver did not recognize standing on either side of her.

"Dr. Kirk, Dr. Lang, can you give us the room?" America's girl asked the other two. The two humans shared what looked like a concerned look behind their superior's back before agreeing. They made their way up a flight of stairs hugging a side wall into what looked like an observation room. Oliver watched them with an amused grin.

The island nation giggled and canted his head so he could gauge the girl's expression. "For a nation, you seem to like keeping the company of humans. Cute little things, aren't they?"

The blonde sneered at him and crossed her arms in an exceedingly stiff manner. Oliver quirked a brow at the clear bluff of calm. "I am not a nation."

Oliver huffed a laugh and took his time working his way to his feet. He ended up leaning heavily against a wall but still managed to stand. He took stock of the room outside of his own. It looked like there were a good amount of American soldiers spaced out just in the room he could see. Most likely there were plenty more he couldn't see as well. He shifted his focus back on Walker. "Now, we both know that's not true dear."

The girl's shoulders stiffened and she lifted her chin in a way that oozed defiance. Shame she was directing it in the wrong place. Oliver made his way to the front of his cell and lowered himself down to a sitting position with a sigh. Lilith glared down her nose at him. "I didn't bring you back to listen to you ramble off whatever thoughts come to your mind."

"Oh I think the fact that you brought me back at all means that you _did_." Oliver leaned back on the palms of his hands and smirked up at her. "After all, I'm afraid I'm not good for much else in here. And yet," he motioned between the two of them. "Here we are."

The American grimaced and walked off to the side for a moment before returning with a black folding chair. She set herself down in it and leaned forward on her denim clad knees. "I woke you up because I have questions. And you are going to answer them. Understand?"

Oliver pretended to contemplate her words for a moment and tapped his chin. "Can you ask me again in French? I've often found that far more persuasive."

Lilith took exception to that and punched the wall between them hard enough that Oliver could feel the vibrations in the ground beneath him. She was very strong indeed. So was the barrier too, incidentally. "Don't play games with me. I can always put a bullet back in your head if you'd prefer it."

The pink-haired Briton blinked up at her, not concerned in the least. "Sure you could." Oliver picked at a loose thread of his sweater vest with a frown. "But you won't. Clearly you need me, otherwise you would have never brought me back. Question is: What could you possibly want from me that you couldn't' get from Luciano? He is working with you lot, isn't he?"

Lilith took a deep, controlling breath. "Yes." Oliver accepted the concession with a nod and gestured for the blonde to continue. "What I want is to understand what's happening to me." She looked down at her hands and frowned. Oliver was intrigued watching the swirling confusion in the young woman's eyes. "I need to know what all these feelings and sensation are before…"

"Before you do something that can't be undone." Oliver finished for her. "Isn't that right?" The anxious expression blended with confusion on the blue-eyed blonde's face made her look so much like Alfred that Oliver couldn't help but smile. She was an interesting blend. Her features were clearly more similar to the America of Earth, but her attitude and temper reminded him more of Alexander. "Don't look so surprised dearie, I skimmed a good deal of those top secret files of yours before I was interrupted. I know what your brother did to you."

Lilith narrowed her eyes at him. "Regardless, yes. I want my questions answered before I meet back up with Seth. And Luciano can go fuck himself for all I care. I would not ask that untrustworthy weasel anything about being a nation."

"So your immediate impulse is to then ask me? Dear, you do realize I kill people, bake them into pastries, and then _eat_ them on a fairly regular basis, yeah?" Lilith returned Oliver's remark with a deadpan stare. "Wow. Okay then, carry on. What exactly have you felt? I'll admit I'm rather curious."

Lilith blinked a few times in confusion. "After all that earlier you're just going to answer me?"

Oliver shrugged. "Why not?"

The American shook her head and ran a hand through her hair in frustration before deciding to move on. "Alright then. We already know about your proportional strength and why you don't age. That your physical bodies actually consist of the landmasses on which the country rests and that you heal at exponential rates. But that doesn't explain why I can literally feel when one of you is in the room."

Oliver tilted his head and shrugged. "Instinct. We are territorial creatures by nature. It's prudent for us to recognize an invading force. In close proximity, say the length of a room, we can sense one another like planets reacting to each other's gravitational pull." Lilith nodded, a fierce look of concentration on her face and Oliver could tell she was hanging onto every word. "Now, my turn."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes. If I'm going to answer your questions I should get to ask my own, don't you think?"

Lilith gave a dry laugh and lifted a skeptical brow at the island nation before her. "And why should I answer any of your questions?"

Oliver smirked. "Because the rest of what comes of my mouth from this point on could be either the truth or a very convincing assortment of lies, and you are woefully unprepared to tell the difference."

Lilith's face took on an interesting shade of red and Oliver would not have been entirely surprised if steam didn't start pouring from her ears. "If you want to be difficult, I have other ways of getting what I want out of you. And they'll be far less pleasant." Ooh, going straight to the nasty threats. Oliver wondered if her short fuse was just her natural temperament or because of a time constriction. If it was the former, it would prove difficult to get things to go his way. If the latter, then it would be relatively easy to force Lilith to compromise.

Oliver beamed up at the irate woman before him. "If you want to play dearie, I'm all for it." He felt his eyes blossom with pink and preened at the way Lilith visibly cringed in response. "But I'll win. I've faced players far more experienced in the game than you, and I've beaten each and every one of them. So if you want to try your hand be my guest. But if you want answers, you will follow _my_ rules."

Oliver could not have had a better view of watching the defeat melt into Lilith's expression. Lilith held her ground for only a moment before she caved. "What could you possibly want to know?" So time constriction it was. Lilith took on a guarded expression, and crossed her arms and legs where she sat.

"Why do you hate nations so much?" Oliver crossed his legs and leaned his elbows on his knees. "What did Alfred do to you?"

* * *

"I don't like this Emily." Valfiore paced the observation room back and forth while Emily stayed stationary near the large front window. "This guy is way too relaxed."

Emily shrugged, though her concentration didn't waver from watching Lilith and the nation converse. "He doesn't seem the type to panic. If you thought you were going to die, and then didn't, I'd bet you'd be pretty happy about it too."

Val stopped her frantic pacing and stepped up beside her friend. "At least he's cooperating," she conceded.

Emily frowned. "If anything, _that_ , is what has me concerned."

"Why?"

"What could he possibly gain from it?" Emily waved towards the Lilith and the personification down below. "Why would he willingly tell Lilith about all the new things she can do? He has to know he's never leaving here alive. He may look like a walking baby shower, but I don't think he's stupid."

Val pondered that for a moment. "Maybe he thinks he can convince her to switch sides? If she really is like them now, he might think she'll forget how much she hates Mr. Jones and the rest of them."

Emily laughed at the very thought of her friend ever reconciling with the national personifications and Valfiore returned it in full force. "Right. Like that could ever happen."

* * *

Lilith didn't answer Oliver for a long time. She felt her vision glaze over as she became lost in a memory, and only when she managed to come back to herself did she meet his eyes once again and speak. "You want to know why I hate him? Why I hate all of you?"

"That would be nice. Yes." Lilith sent the nation in front of her a glare. "You've been dead for years in the world I come from so it's rather hard to make a direct comparison of motivation."

Lilith looked surprisingly unperturbed by the knowledge that an alternate version of herself was dead. Instead she went on as if Oliver had simply commented on the weather. "I hate personifications because you don't care." She turned her attention slightly away, though Oliver could see the slight darkening in her eyes. "Not about humans, not about maintaining the greater good. You perpetuate conflict and completely disregard the consequences of your actions. And I think it's about time you all suffered for them."

Oliver nodded his head. "I see. And frankly, if you were talking about me and the nations from Otherworld I would say you have a point. But trust me, if anything the personifications of this world care too much. You should consider yourselves lucky."

Lilith scoffed. "Trust me, they are no better than you. In fact, they're worse because they are incapable of even acknowledging their faults." Oliver's tiny smile dwindled away and a crease formed between his eyebrows. He tilted his head in confusion. "They think they deserve praise for cleaning up their own messes. No matter what those messes might have cost everyone else."

* * *

 _ **~28 years ago**_

 _In a dimly lit hotel bar a group of young men stood crowded around a single booth tucked away from the rest of the hotel guests spread throughout the large dining area. Most of the ensemble appeared completely nondescript, except for the fact that not a single pair was of the same nationality. Yet one would find as they investigated closer that those nearer to the center of the group were in different stages of undress._

 _With the second of the biannual G8 Summit meetings due to take place the following day, the nations had decided to arrive early and take the night off to enjoy one another's company. This of course, resulted in several requests of drinking and other forms of debauchery. Not the least of which included a suggestion of drunken streaking across the city. Of course, as this would not have been the best of choices, a compromise was made to instead have a round of strip poker at the in-house bar._

 _While most participants had decided to pull out after losing shirts and belts, a few -like France- had to be forced to leave the table after appearing quite willing and eager to drop his boxers and continue. Now, as night was nearing its end and dawn making its shy approach, only two remained._

" _Give it up amigo, he has the Devil's luck." England couldn't help but allow the corner of his carefully constructed smirk twitch up in genuine mirth as he listened to his old nemesis grumble. From the corner of his eye, he could easily see the curly-haired Spaniard. Antonio sat to his left, arms crossed over the table and pinning him with a dark frown._

" _Now, now Antoine we should have faith in our dear Allemagne," a voice, from the right this time called out. Two sets of green eyes swerved to observe the blond and mostly naked Frenchman who was peering over the shoulder of the tall German sitting directly opposite of the decidedly scrawnier Englishman. France's eyes glanced over the cards his fellow blond held in his hands before grinning back towards his island neighbor. Arthur raised a single dark brow in response but made no other change in expression._

" _Any time you want to put your clothes back on Frog," he calmly suggested._

 _All around the other attendees of the summit were quietly mumbling their input on the current showdown. The island nation had removed both his uniform jacket, tie, and undershirt, leaving only a white, unbuttoned dress shirt over his top half. The German on the other hand, had long since discarded his own jacket, shirt, and belt. Leaving only his white wife beater and loosened pants. The two blonds eyed each other carefully._

 _China, Russia, Italy Veneziano, and Italy Romano were all perched near the German's back, eyeing the cards in his hand along with France. Trying with steadily increasing focus to decide whether or not it would be enough._

" _Doing alright over there mate? You look a bit stressed," England offered with mock concern. The golden-haired Briton had been careful in picking his seat. With back to the wall of the bar no one in the room could see the cards in his hand but himself. And he would make sure it remained that way._

 _Germany noticeably flinched. He was sweating from head to toe and his electric blue eyes kept flickering from the cards in his hands to the smirking Englishman before him. He ground his teeth together in frustration as he tried to decide what to do._

" _He can't win, aru." China frowned, shaking his head towards Germany, whose shoulders stiffened even further at the unwanted comment._

" _Now Yao, little England might be bluffing da?" Russia leaned down between the two blonds and fixed a creepy, inquisitive stare at the Englishman. Arthur's expression did not change, but he did lean back and away from Ivan's unnerving smile just the slightest bit._

" _I don't bluff Ivan," he assured._

 _The Russian probably would have continued his intimidation campaign to get the island nation to give a clue as to the quality of his hand but was stopped. A hand gripped the taller man by the back of his scarf and pulled him away. "Ever heard of personal space Ivan?" Alfred scolded._

 _Ivan huffed in amusement. "Just trying to make things interesting Fredka," he argued with a deceptively innocent tone. The American did not seem convinced._

 _Alfred directed a skeptical look towards his Russian rival. "Uh huh. Sure." That settled, the nations turned back towards England and Germany to wait and see what the younger nation would do._

" _Any day now Ludwig," Arthur encouraged, smirk growing just the slightest bit and going so far as to let his free arm casually drape across the back of the booth._

 _Germany sent the other nation a silent glare before turning back to look at his cards a final time and throwing them down. "There! A flush!" The nations crowded forward a little to see what Ludwig had ended up with and indeed he had lined up the King and Jack of Hearts, followed by the seven, four, and two. Again, all hearts._

 _Heads swiveled to England who, for a moment, didn't move a muscle. "It's not a bad hand," France observed, glancing down at the German's cards one more time before looking back up._

 _Slowly, the Englishman's lips twitched up to a truly predatory smirk before letting his cards fall. "Too bad." England kept his tone consoling as he sat back against the booth. "Royal flush. I win." The nations gaped and Spain dove forward to gather the blond's fallen cards to confirm. In his hands were the Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and ten of Spades. Automatic win._

 _Germany groaned and let his head connect with the surface of the table. Arthur laughed and pat the other man on the shoulder. "Ah, don't feel too bad about it."_

 _The Brit moved to retract his arm but was stopped when another hand reached out to snatch his wrist. "Not so fast. You must have cheated," Antonio growled, grip tight._

 _Arthur's eyes narrowed and he lashed out with his right hand to grab the Spaniard by the lapels and pull him closer. "You want to say that again Spaniard?"_

 _Suspicion fueled by copious amounts of alcohol filled Antonio's eyes. "I said. You. Cheated."_

" _I don't cheat."_

" _Ha!" Spain pushed himself away from the shorter man and drew himself up to full height. "That's all you know how to do. That or use your devil worship to pull victory out of thin air!"_

 _Arthur rolled his eyes and turned his back on the other man. "Oh for the love of-! Bloody hell, let it go Spain. It was nearly five hundred years ago!"_

" _Um, guys maybe we should all just calm down." Somewhere in the back, Matthew tried to make a meek objection to the building tension but went completely ignored._

 _Antonio stepped forward like a bull about to charge. "There was no way you should have beaten my Armada!"_

" _Espagne, maybe you should sit down." At this point France too, seemed to be getting a bit nervous and placed a placating hand on his Spanish friend's shoulder. Antonio lunged away from the touch._

" _Oh boo hoo. I'm Spain and big bad England sunk my battleship. So much for Empire of the Sun!" the Englishman mocked._

 _Something in Spain snapped._

 _With a roar of outrage, Antonio lunged forward and threw a punch across the Englishman's face. Arthur stumbled back, momentarily stunned before snarling as well and launching himself at the Mediterranean nation, leaving the pair rolling around on the floor punching and kicking._

" _Awesome! Bar fight!" Prussia picked up a half empty beer bottle and flung it in Russia's direction. He then ducked behind America when the imposing giant of a nation turned to see who had soaked his scarf._

 _His little smile turned sinister when he saw the American. "That was very stupid America. Brave," he conceded. "But stupid." Ivan started stalking towards the younger superpower._

 _Alfred jumped to attention at the Russian's words. "Woah, wait what? You want to go? Alright then, let's do this commie!" America and Russia starting their own fight ruined any attempts at bringing the situation under control and the room descended into chaos. It was an inevitability every time the nations got together and there happened to be alcohol involved. Or even without alcohol really. The only one with any sense left besides the Italy twins who were cowering in a corner and Japan and Canada who were ineffectively trying to coax the other nations into calming down, was Germany. He was preoccupied trying to keep Feliciano and Lovino from becoming collateral damage in what was now a three-way fight between Spain, France, and England._

 _No one noticed a human girl, no older than ten or so, wander towards the entrance of the bar, drawn by the noise. She watched as the remaining humans in the room fled in the wake of the destruction left behind by a group of young men. She watched an American dressed in an old looking jacket throw a taller, pale haired man over the bar counter and into a shelf of expensive looking bottles. Their contents shattered and spilled along the walls and floors._

 _The young American laughed proudly and vaulted over the table to continue his assault but was cut off as the pale Russian tackled him to the ground. The two rolled along the ground for some time until the American was able to pull himself away and backed up against the nearest wall, his face cut in several places and blood dripping from his nose. His back hit a water pipe connecting from the floor to ceiling. "Huh?" the blond seemed confused as he took in the pipe and then grinned. "Hey Ivan!" the Russian stumbled to his feet, wiping blood from a cut on his forehead. "Get a load of this!" The American turned and grabbed the pipe with both hands before ripping it from the wall to brandish like a bat against the Russian._

 _The girl gasped as she watched water begin to gush from the destroyed pipeline and mix with the spilled alcohol as it soaked the floors. She stumbled back as she watched these men attack each other like wild animals, all the while laughing as if it were nothing but a game. They were like monsters._

 _After landing a hard blow with the pipe against the Russian's shoulder, the American laughed and tossed his makeshift weapon aside where it crashed against the wall, splashing water and alcohol against an open outlet._

 _The outlet sparked._

 _And the room erupted in flame._

* * *

Lilith leaned back in her small folding chair and lifted a hand to her side, thumb brushing the skin where her burn scar used to be. It had disappeared when she had gotten her new look. By the shift in the English personification's focus, the reaction didn't go unnoticed. "The fire spread so fast that my family and I couldn't get out before the building started collapsing. My parents were trapped and I got pinned trying to get them out." A bitter smile stretched across Lilith's cheeks. "Then lo and behold, the one who started it all came to rescue me. Alfred -Fucking- Jones."

Oliver was looking at her with an odd expression. Half amusement, half disbelief. "I take it your parents didn't make it."

Lilith's eyes darkened and her stroking touch turned into a clawing hold of her side. "I _told_ him to go back. But he wouldn't listen." Her face twisted in rage and disgust. "I think he was trying to reassure me. Saying it was okay, that I was safe. That he was a 'hero'. I don't think he ever realized I knew he had started it. Him and the others."

"So you hate them because your parents died? Seems an awfully personal reason to commit genocide."

"No. In fact I didn't even overly resent him until two decades later. What happened that day was the reason I joined the military. Why Seth pursued politics. To protect people who suffered for the actions of others. For justice." Lilith sneered. "Then imagine our surprise on the day of my brother's inauguration when we learned that everything we had worked for was absolutely meaningless. Because the man who's wrongs had inspired us to preserve the integrity of the nation we love, was actually the nation itself. So no. I'm not doing this for personal vengeance. I'm going to help remove personifications from the equation because your kind are irresponsible and dangerous and will never change."

"Our kind dear."

Lilith shot the pink-haired man in front of her a glare. "Regardless, it's my turn again."

"Fine," Oliver relented with a careless shrug. "What else have you felt?"

"Temperature fluctuations that can occasionally get severe." Rolling up the right sleeve of her flight jacket, Lilith exposed the crook of her elbow where a blotch of skin had turned a slight shade of pink indicative of minor burns.

Oliver studied the small wound with slight amusement. "Well, I'm not particularly familiar with the geography of America's body. I assume you're aware that different areas of the body equate to different states, cities, landmarks, et cetera?" Lilith nodded. "It looks like whatever area that's represented by your right elbow is probably going to suffer a drought it the near future."

Lilith blinked down at the burn, then her head shot up, eyes wide at Oliver. The Englishman tilted his head.

"What?"

"It's an early warning system," Lilith gasped.

"Yes. Why? Didn't you know?"

Lilith shook her head. "No I didn't." She was eager now. Alfred had never been the best with communicating his personification insights with the government aside from his input in foreign affairs and the occasional complaint when he caught a cold from a recession. "Is it just natural phenomena? Or are there reactions for human events as well?" Shootings, terrorist attacks, riots that could turn violent. If Lilith could somehow know those things were going to happen before they did, so many lives could be saved.

Unfortunately, the shake of Oliver's head undermined her excitement before it could get away from her. "Not before it happens, no. That only happens with natural events. Human activity is more of a simultaneous reaction, or a slightly delayed one."

Lilith's excitement dwindled back down and she crossed her arms in what probably looked suspiciously like a pout. "Fine," she conceded. At least it could be used to send out immediate response teams.

Oliver giggled. "You really are quite like Alfred and Alexander." Lilith glared in return. She didn't particularly care if she looked like Jones did. She would not accept being compared to him. The other nation seemed to recognize her disapproval and backpedaled quickly enough. "Don't take offense dear I'm just observing that you share many traits as 'America'" he said, raising his hands in surrender. "You're eager, for the most part well-meaning, and dreadfully optimistic on occasion."

Lilith didn't quite accept the gesture, but still didn't feel like he was lying. That little part of her mind that had taken her visions to heart was still urging her to trust this man. Eventually, the competing sensations of hatred, distrust, and curiosity became overwhelming and she finally decided to simply ask.

"Why do I want to trust you?"

Oliver's eyes widened in innocent confusion. "Pardon?"

Lilith narrowed her eyes. "Before I had you revived, I saw things. A memory, I think of a boy standing over you with a knife. You called him America and told him you would tell him everything." Oliver seemed surprised at that. He got to his feet and stood as close to the barrier between them as he could.

"That was how Alexander and I first met."

Lilith stood as well. "Then why did I see it?"

For one of those rare moments it seemed Lilith was seeing an unfiltered expression on the English nation's face. His grin was gone, replaced by careful calculation. "Collective memory I expect."

"Collective memory?"

Oliver nodded. "A pool of shared knowledge. America existed long before you did after all. I suppose whatever visions you saw was your body trying to catch up on what you've missed. Tell you what you need to know." Lilith contemplated that for a moment but her thought process was cut off when Oliver abruptly continued. "By the way, I've been contemplating what to call you."

"Okay, that was completely out of left-field." Lilith's mind went momentarily blank. "My name is Lilith."

Oliver flapped his hand and dismissed the American's protests. "No, the name doesn't suit you." Oliver crossed one arm and propped his chin on the back of his fist. "That was the name of a human. But you're not a human anymore. Are you?"

Lilith glared across the barrier at the smirking nation. She could tell he was waiting for her to answer. He would have to wait a long time. She would never say the words he wanted out loud. Even if she may have already accepted them in her mind. "You've said as much multiple times."

Oliver pouted. "Boring. You're no fun darling. But if you're not willing to say it, I will. Lilith was a human. You, are a nation. And seeing as I'm the one teaching you about what that means, I get to name you. How about Amelia?"

Lilith looked on, unimpressed. "Amelia?" She worked hard not to react, but inside something in her resonated with the name.

The island nation smiled and nodded his head. "Yes. I like it. Amelia."

"This is stupid and it makes no sense."

Oliver laughed, eyes manic. "Of course it doesn't. You and I are essentially walking projections of geographical landmasses divided by political and cultural barriers. It's not supposed to make sense!" Lilith recoiled at the sudden barrage of chastisement. "You want to know what being a nation means? We were never meant to be poster boys for human agendas. We often forget but we are meant to be the mouthpieces of the earth. The mirror to reflect for humanity the reality of the land and culture _they_ have shaped. So if your brother and his little band of whining children dislike what we are, perhaps they should do something about the traits they are reflecting upon us."

Lilith felt her lip curl in a snarl. "So you think it's our fault!"

Oliver smirked. "I didn't say you. I said humans." Lilith's face darkened a few shades of red. "Our job isn't to make everything better like we're some kind of fairy godmother. We step in when we need to. When humans are either unwilling or incapable of doing what needs to be done to keep the _country_ safe. Not to preserve your individual happiness and frankly insignificant little family units."

"Are you suggesting I shouldn't hold the nations responsible for the deaths of forty humans, _including my parents,_ in a fire they started while drunk before a meeting because it wasn't an incident of national importance?" Lilith gaped at the nation in front of her, fingers twitching to put a bullet right back between his eyes.

Oliver shook his head, expression tired, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine. Hold them responsible. I don't really care. The more important point is that your brother is looking to remove personifications from the world. That cannot happen."

Lilith frowned. "I don't understand."

"I'm saying that whatever good you think you're going to accomplish by getting this justice of yours is not what the end result will be. Personifications exist for a reason. We fulfill a purpose as symbols and manifestations of the land and people under our protection. And however ill-fit you may find us to fill that role, it cannot be left empty." Lilith thought to the brief explosion in emigration from England following her attack on the nation before her and how it appeared they had all lost any urge to remain. The phenomena had only ceased when she had revived him. "You need to understand that because the time is going to come, Amelia when you're going to have to make a choice. Between this self-destructive crusade your brother is on, and what you know, as a nation, needs to happen."

Lilith shook her head. She pulled the glasses from her face and buried her head in one of her hands. "He's my brother. I've followed him this far, I'm not going to stop now."

Oliver sighed and leaned forward until his nose nearly brushed against the glass. He lifted a hand and tapped at the wall until Lilith looked back up and faced him. "And as long as you allow that fact to hold you back, your brother will always control you. He will always _own_ you."

Lilith reeled back with a sneer. "And how would you know?"

The older nation leaned up against the side of his cell and his grin softened into a faraway smile. "Because I used to be on the opposite side of that struggle." Well, Lilith surmised. She had kind of walked into that one. "Alexander was able to do what needed to be done. And Alfred was as well. The question is if you will be able to do the same."

Lilith stood to her feet, a look of righteous anger in her eyes that darkened the sky blue nearly to their original navy. "This is _not_ the same."

Oliver smirked up at her with an overwhelming condescension and Lilith had to turn her back before she did something incredibly stupid. "Isn't it? Your brother has his grand ambition of glory and conquest. And not just against personifications, I promise you that. And as his greatest asset he will never let you go. He turned you into the thing he knew you hate most just so he would have a weapon to fight us with."

"No." Lilith stared down at her hands. "He did it to save me." Even she didn't quite fully believe that.

"Keep telling yourself that darling. But if it makes it any easier to actually acknowledge the truth, he's not really your brother anymore."

Lilith seethed. She couldn't listen to this anymore. "We're done here."

"Amelia-." Lilith rounded on the nation like a cornered animal.

"NO! I, am Lilith Walker and I will not be manipulated by some psychopathic madman with pink hair and a blood fetish!" Oliver didn't flinch at her anger. He simply turned around and ambled his way closer to the center of his cell.

"You can't run from this Amelia. You're one of us now. And I know you won't let us down. America never has." Oliver stopped, cocked his head, and thought about that for a moment. "At least not on something of this magnitude," he amended.

* * *

"Lilith." Both nations turned and looked up to see the two of Lilith's human friends return from the observation room they had run off to.

Lilith looked up and marginally relaxed at their presence. "What is it?"

The blonde human spoke first. "It's Drago." Lilith stiffened at the name and Oliver could see the dangerous tension running through the young nation's limbs. It would be better, he thought, if she just simply killed the man and ended it. The release of stress would be good for her. "He called and is asking for you."

"He says it's important," the shorter of the two tacked on. "We figured we'd tell you before he thinks of coming here. Wouldn't want him to know about-," she nodded in Oliver's direction without looking at him.

Oliver didn't try to suppress a giggle. "Am I your dirty little secret?" he asked with giddy excitement. It looked like little Amelia was already exercising her tendencies for rebellion.

The three women didn't respond other to glare at him before Lilith sighed and turned to leave. "Alright fine. Emily come with me and Val, keep an eye on him," she jerked a thumb over her shoulder at Oliver. The pink-haired nation huffed while the Asian woman's face pinched in distaste.

"Fine. Just be back quick." Lilith nodded and left with the other human, Emily, Oliver corrected himself, following close behind. This left Oliver and Val alone.

Valfiore sat across the barrier from the English personification and began drumming her fingers against her crossed arms. She didn't speak until the sounds of Lilith and Emily's departure had long faded. "So is Lilith really one of you now?"

Oliver smiled, teeth on full display. "She is… absolutely singular" he admitted, pink swirling a bit in his eyes.

The Asian woman cocked an eyebrow at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's America. A young, ungrounded America. But America nonetheless. It will be interesting to see how she develops in the near future."

Val frowned across the barrier at Oliver. "She doesn't need to do any developing. She's a grown woman."

Oliver giggled and waved his hand in dismissal. "Perhaps by your human standards, but trust me, she is an infant in terms of nations."

"Is that why you were so willing to talk to her? I would have thought you'd be reluctant. Given, well… you know." Val gestured to the barrier and Oliver's cell beyond.

Oliver shook his head, smile only growing as he did so. "No. Call it nostalgia but I couldn't help it. She's a young America after all. What kind of England would I be if I didn't help her along?"

A door slammed in the distance and an echo of footsteps heralded Lilith's return. The young blonde looked furious, though a spark of anxiety was not missed by the older nation. None of the room's occupants spoke until she reached the human and nation waiting for her. "Seth wants me back at the base. Now." She pulled a handgun from her side and slid in a magazine Oliver would bet was filled with nation-killing bullets. "I have to go." She turned and faced Oliver directly. "You'll probably be dead soon. But regardless… I suppose I should thank you."

Oliver tilted his head with a confused pout. "Whatever for?"

Lilith rolled her eyes and holstered her weapon. "For telling me about personifications. It was enlightening to say the least."

Oliver smiled wide and nodded his head. "It was all for my benefit. Trust me." Lilith frowned and tried to read his expression for a moment, but Oliver knew she wouldn't be able to. And in no time at all she simply shook her head and left with her doctor friend on her heels. Once alone, Oliver turned and made himself comfortable on the small bed in the room. "I've done all I can boys," he muttered to himself. "Up to you now."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this kind of sucks but I am so done with this chapter. So here's a recap:**

 **So for those of you who have wanted to know for the longest time why Lilith was so angry, it's because the nations were acting stupid and started a fire that killed her parents. And as for why she blames America more than the rest, it was because he is both the country she has spent her whole life fighting for and also the face of the event that ruined her life. She's been forced to work closely with him for the last eight years and has come to the conclusion that he and the others learned nothing from the experience. For her it was life-altering and for them it was just something unfortunate that happened at a meeting.**

 **Oliver's position was basically that yes, the nations suck and can be horribly irresponsible but that doesn't mean the world doesn't need them. It might not be fair but it's true. And since she's one of them now she should just accept it and realize that getting rid of them is a horrible idea. And yes, she is basically the same as a Fem!America now.**

 **Next time: Nations vs. Humans Part 1**


	27. Chapter 27

**Warnings: Language, but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

Luciano wasn't quite sure how it had all come to this. Standing here, watching impatiently as humans quickly set to work constructing the instrument of his kind's demise. In the company of two humans, his counterpart's leader and an American, instead of Siegfried and Kuro. It felt wrong. It felt like isolation.

Luciano had never been alone before.

From the very instant his existence was brought into being Luciano had been surrounded by other personifications. His grandfather, the powerful Roman Empire, and his other half, South Italy. And even when Nonno had fallen apart, ripped away piece by piece by his ungrateful children (bastards, all of them) and Flavio had been taken away, Hungary and Austria had swept in almost immediately. Santo Roma too. Then, when he had freed himself from those who would seek to control him, he had reunited with Flavio and found himself his own followers. People _he_ could control. The brothers Siegfried and Sigmund, and the quiet assassin Kuro. From that moment on he had never been alone.

Until now.

Luciano contemplated for a moment what the world would shape itself into once the weapon standing before him was activated. So much would change. Both this world and Otherworld would become devoid of personifications, save the ones he chose to spare. Siegfried and Kuro would be easy to persuade of course. They always followed his commands. But their counterparts would be more difficult. Worst case, Ludwig and Kiku would simply have to be kept under sedation like Alfred had been. And of course the same would go for his own counterpart.

So many variables to consider, so much to coordinate, Luciano wondered how Oliver had made it look so simple. The thought made Luciano's hands ball into tight fists. He didn't understand. What was the difference really, between himself and Oliver? They both lacked the true power and influence their land had in the past. They both had to utilize the strong around them to get what they wanted. They were both liars and manipulators. So why did it always seem like Oliver and his so-called 'family' were always looking down on him? What gave them the right to feel so superior?

Luciano shook his head and banished the thoughts from his mind. He needed to focus on the events at hand. He turned his attention to the younger Walker sibling and Adamo. There was no point in dwelling on Oliver Kirkland any longer. The creepy bastard was finally dead.

Seth Walker was pacing in front of the cylindrical machine that took up the majority of the room they were standing in while Adamo looked on with a self-satisfied expression on his face. Luciano frowned as the American President checked his watch for what must have been the tenth time in as many minutes. No doubt waiting for his freak sister. Luciano felt a chill down his spine as he thought of Lilith Walker and ran his hands up and down his tan uniform to make sure each piece was perfectly in place. The familiar action was comforting.

Seth checked his watch again and Adamo snickered. "Don't look so stressed mio amico. This is a wonderful day." Drago reached out and clapped Seth on the back.

The American responded with a dry smile. "I wouldn't relax just yet Adamo, there's still a lot that could go wrong. And the nations could still try and stop us. They managed to rescue America with just three of their number, remember?"

Luciano bristled under the surface at the mention of the other nations. He didn't like the thought of coming into direct confrontation with Alfred Jones, and dreaded facing Alexander even more. For as much as an idiot as the young nation was, he was still undoubtedly a world power. And Alexander's anger was a force to be reckoned with indeed. The Italian could see Seth measuring his unease, most likely as a way to rationalize his own, but Drago remained unfailingly optimistic. From what Luciano had learned of the man, it wasn't in the Italian's nature to become overly distressed.

"We probably won't need to worry about them," Luciano admitted, without averting his eyes from Seth's.

One of the doors leading to the room opened, heralding Lilith's entrance in time to catch the end of Luciano's statement. "What makes you say that?" A knot of tension visibly loosened from Seth's shoulders as his sister walked into the room. She was dressed in her now normal jacket and jeans and Luciano could see her P226 strapped around her thigh. And she certainly did make quite the imposing figure. Even without her dark hair and skin tone, her increased height and domineering aura were impressive. And that was without sensing the power of a personification pulsing inside her.

Luciano didn't cower, but he was sure the bright lights of the room made hiding the sweat on his brow difficult. "Siegfried and Kuro will fight for us if I tell them to, and Louis, Matthieu, and Alexander will be next to useless now."

Lilith lifted a brow at him. "How can you be sure?"

A grin twisted its way onto Luciano's face. "Oliver's dead," he said with a shrug. "Without him, the Allies from my world will crumble. He's manipulated their every action for so long they won't know what to do now that he's gone."

Something odd passed through Lilith's eyes and she huffed and stalked past Luciano to take a look at the machinery the technicians were working on. Luciano lifted a brow and saw as Seth frowned at his sister's back. That was odd. Lilith didn't seem like the kind of person to simply accept that kind of explanation. Seth appeared to agree. "Lilith, is everything alright?"

Lilith dismissed the technicians and turned to face Seth. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little uneasy. How many soldiers do we have?"

Drago was the one who answered. "Enough for a small army. At least five hundred stationed throughout the building and around the perimeter. If the nations do try to get in here to stop us, they'll have a hell of a time getting through."

Seth nodded his agreement. "He's right. But even still we should be prepared. Lilith I want you to coordinate where our agents are stationed."

"I'll have to do it from the control room," Lilith warned him with a small frown. "Shouldn't I stay here?"

"I'll contact you when the device is up and ready to fire. Until then, make sure to keep the nations out of this room. Is that clear?" Lilith offered him a serious nod and left the room. Luciano watched her leave and then turned back to the two men. He was fairly sure, by the set in Seth's shoulders that the man could physically feel Drago staring at the back of his head. He turned around with a scowl. "What?"

Drago frowned at his partner. "They'll go after her you know. She's been directing so much of their anger away from you and towards herself. What if they manage to take her down? Wouldn't it be best to keep her here?" Luciano agreed but didn't say anything about it.

Seth shook his head. "No. We need someone to serve as bait to keep them away from here. And somehow I doubt Luciano here would stand a chance. It'll be fine. Lilith has never let me down before; she won't start now."

Luciano scoffed and wiped nonexistent dust from the sleeve of his uniform jacket before crossing his arms. "There's a first time for everything."

* * *

"It's stupid that we're doing this here. America had a perfectly good bathroom back at his house."

"Oui, but mon cher I had not realized how badly you needed a haircut. I'm afraid I must insist."

"Whatever, just do your thing Frog. It's one of the few things you're marginally good at."

The nations camped themselves about a hundred meters off from the human facility just within a small forested area meant to conceal the building from the public eye. And from the open back of one of the vans, Alex sat watching Francis and Arthur sitting some ways off near a pond. The Frenchman was cutting Arthur's hair. The American frowned and tugged at the sleeve of his bomber jacket.

As it turned out, wearing a thick-as-hell bullet-proof vest under his normal getup made his loose-fitting bomber jacket unusually tight around his back and shoulders. The difference was small, but made the dark-colored jacket just uncomfortable enough to drive him insane. He found himself constantly fidgeting and tugging at the coat to try and make it sit right. Alex didn't even want to think about how uncomfortable Blondie was feeling. As it turned out, the Boy Scout liked to wear his jacket almost form-fitting while Alex preferred his to be a bit too large and loose around the arms and shoulders. It was a wonder to Alex that his counterpart even fit in the jacket anymore with the extra layer.

Alex pushed away the relatively inconsequential thoughts and focused back on watching the two older nations. Francis was now massaging Arthur's scalp with wet hands he had soaked in the abnormally clear pond water. The European nation looked like he was enjoying it a bit too much and it made Alex's eye twitch. Did they really have to do that right that second?

"Pining's not a good look for you Al. When did you turn into a wimp?"

Alexander jumped as a heavy arm landed around his shoulders and Matt suddenly dropped into the space next to him. He glared at the smirking Canadian who was looking at him with one eyebrow raised above his sunglasses. Outside, Kuma ambled his way over to lounge on the ground at the twins' feet.

Alex growled back and shoved his twin over with a hard push to the shoulder. "Fuck you Matt." Matthieu laughed and let himself slide out of Alexander's personal bubble. "And I'm not pining."

"Then why do you look so damn pissy?" The Canadian joined his twin in watching the alternate versions of their parents interact. "Oh, and here. Little gift from Kuro." Alex caught a small box Matt tossed into the air and snapped it open. Inside were two blue-colored contact lenses and an earpiece.

Alex groaned and slid the lenses over his eyes. The sensation was unfamiliar and Alex had to blink several times before they settled. "God I hate these," he muttered before sliding Texas back on along with the earpiece. He turned to Matthieu. "How do I look."

The Canadian lifted his sunglasses and looked Alexander over from head to toe. "Like the Boy Scout himself. Minus the hair." And wasn't that just the most tragic thing Alex had ever heard? "If you didn't want to use colored contacts then why didn't you just use your magic? I know you were practicing spells with your boyfriend last night."

Glaring at his twin, Alex looked away and back towards the older nations. "First of all, he's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah, 'cause 'boyfriend' would imply you had the balls to do something about your little twelve-year-old girl crush."

Frowning at his brother, Alex lifted a hand and pressed a small button on his earpiece to deactivate the coloring factor on his contacts. Returning his eyes to their natural red. "Fuck you. And _on_ topic, I didn't use magic because Art wants us to preserve as much of our magic as we can. We'll need every last bit of it once the shooting starts."

If anything, the comment made Matt's stupid grin stretch a bit more. "When did you start doing what you didn't want to just because England told you so?" Alex sent his brother a withering look with every intention of telling the Canadian off when he saw Francis making his way back to the vans. Leaving Arthur alone.

"You know what… I don't even care. I've got more important things to do so why don't you go creep on Mattie instead of bothering me." Without waiting to see Mat's reaction, Alex hopped off the back of the van and wandered over to Arthur.

"Need something else, Frog?" Arthur asked, without looking up from where he was throwing back on the stolen military uniform Alfred had provided.

Alex snickered. "Nah, was just wondering if we could talk for a sec."

"Oh." Arthur turned his head and smirked back at Alexander. "Hello, Alex."

"Hey Artie."

"So, what is it you needed?" Arthur pulled over one of the lighter bulletproof vests that Alfred had kept stored and started strapping it on. One on his shoulder seemed to be giving him trouble though.

Alex rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "Here just let me do it." He fixed the strap and then backed up to look the older nation in the eyes. "I just wanted to talk because… well you know um," he scratched the back of his head as he tried to find the right words but there really was no good way to say it. "Since we could all be dead tomorrow" he admitted with a small grin.

Arthur crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "That is a possibility, yes. Though I'm trying not to dwell on it."

Alex smirked at the relatively unconcerned expression on the older nation's face. "Well, since you and I are pretty much gonna be leading the charge, I just wanted to make sure I said something." Arthur looked confused and Alex bit his lip nervously before continuing. Suddenly, having this little heart-to-heart didn't seem like such a good idea.

"Um…" Why was he even talking? "I just wanted to say that, well… I mean- being over here. It didn't… it didn't suck. I actually kinda enjoyed it." Alex wanted to bash his own head into one of the surrounding trees. That sounded about as smooth as fricking sandpaper.

Arthur too, seemed a little confused by the sentiment. "You enjoyed spending months running for our lives, getting shot at, and watching people die?"

"Oh." Shit. Shit. Shit-fuck. "I meant besides that bit." Arthur was looking less than impressed. Alex's brain went blank and he stared, open-mouthed down at the other man's blank scowl. Crap. He'd just ruined any kind of moment he was trying to have, hadn't he?

Arthur left him hanging like that for another second or two before simultaneously cracking a grin and stifling a laugh behind his hand. Alex's mouth dropped open again. "Relax, Alex. I'm just messing with you." He dropped his hand and laughed openly. "I'll admit; this god-awful cross-country road trip didn't completely suck for me either."

Alex felt his face twist into a cheeky grin and punched the English nation in the shoulder. "You little shit," he laughed. "God, I think I-," oh. Oh…

That little Canadian fucker.

"Hm?" Arthur tilted his head a little and a little crease formed between his eyebrows as he crumpled them in confusion. Alex could feel the heat rush into his face as he probably started to turn bright red.

"I uh, I-"

"Angleterre! L'Écosse appellee!" Oh thank you merciful God for the French.

Arthur frowned and leaned around Alex to shout back at Francis. "Care to repeat that in English!"

Alex turned to see Francis stick his head out of the back of one of the vans. "We both know you understood me mon ami!"

"It's the principle of the thing you cheese-eating surrender monkey!"

Francis stuck out his tongue. "Come now Sourcils, name-calling in front of the children? For shame!"

"What children!? You know what, fuck it, tell Scotland I'll be there in a minute."

"D'accord."

Alex snickered as he watched Arthur and Francis shout at each other from several yards away. Only when they were finished and Arthur turned his glare on Alexander himself did he stop. "So… Scotland?"

Arthur sighed. "Yes. I had France call him."

"Any particular reason why?"

Arthur nodded and waved for Alexander to follow him as he made his way towards the vans. "You'll see."

As it turned out, Francis had been quite busy since Alex had seen him leave. Inside one of the vans, three different computer monitors had been set up, each with a different live feed showing. The first being the red-headed Scotsman himself, and the other two with who Alex presumed to be this world's Romania and Norway.

"Oi brat! Where the hell have you been!" Before Arthur could even sit down in front of the computer monitor the red-haired Scot was already half-standing to lean close towards the camera. His face neared the screen, filling it with his sparking viridian eyes. "Get your arse back here before you get yourself killed."

Arthur leaned back from the left-most screen and rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Alistair."

Alex jumped the slightest bit when the sound of Alistair slamming his fist into a table came through the screen. He caught Arthur smirk at him and flicked the Englishman off in return. It wasn't his fault this version of Scotland was very different than what he was used to. From what he remembered pf his uncle, Hamish was a pansy. This Alistair was anything but. "Calm down? Calm down!? None of us have heard a word from you in months after your meeting got attacked and you want me to calm down!?"

Taking a deep breath, Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to keep himself from getting into a shouting match. "Didn't the Frog tell you all what's going on?"

"Ja."

"Mhmm."

Scotland huffed. "Yeah, Francey-pants told me about the kid's boss going crazy and their big doomsday-device."

"Then you understand why I'm not coming home yet, Alba."

"Fuck that. You think I care about what America's boss thinks he can do?"

"If it could potentially kill us all, then yes. I think it is worth caring about." This time it was Norway who spoke. Responding to Alistair's outburst with his normal, inflectionless tone of voice. Alex frowned as he combed his mind for the nation's human name. He couldn't think of it.

"But what are we supposed to do about it hm?" the Romanian, Alex was pretty sure his name was Vladimir or something like that, wondered aloud.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Well, that's why I had France call you all. I want you to lend me your magic."

Norway -Lukas, he finally remembered- frowned and cupped his chin. His expression equally split between disapproval and consideration. Alistair sat back and laughed. "Good one, Artie. Now what do you really want?"

Arthur's glare flashed back to Alistair like whip. "Don't call me Artie. And I'm perfectly serious."

Alex stepped forward and cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to himself. "I don't get it. What's wrong with a magic boost? It sounds like it could really help."

The three nations displayed on the computer monitors reeled back in alarm as he revealed himself and Arthur face-palmed. So apparently Francis hadn't mentioned the Otherworld nations in his little recap session. Would have been nice to know.

Alistair's face paled and his eyes widened before narrowing dangerously. " _You_." It seemed like Scotland was the only one of the group who still had access to their vocal chords. Lukas and Vladimir seemed to be stuck on mute. "Get the fuck away from my brother you little shit."

Arthur opened his mouth to explain but found the action impossible when Alex quickly clamped his hand over his mouth. England shot the younger nation a sharp glare. "And who's gonna make me?" Alex snickered and planted his chin on top of Arthur's head. He sent the smuggest grin he could muster towards the enraged Scotsman.

"Alright enough." Arthur pulled Alexander's hand from his mouth and pushed the world power off of him. "Ignore him Scotland. He's on our side."

"Damn, we must really be in trouble then," Vladimir tacked on with a sarcastic laugh.

Alistair gaped at him like he had grown a second head. "You're shitting me."

Arthur glared at the Romanian before focusing once again on Scotland. "Afraid not. Now, if we could all focus, I called for a reason." Alistair still looked very unhappy, but grunted in agreement. Arthur nodded. "So what do you say?"

Norway hummed in thought. "Without adequate capacity to store that much magic, you could do a great deal of harm to yourself England."

Alex felt an inexplicable urge to do a spit-take. "Wait what?"

Scotland rolled his eyes and gave Arthur a bland stare. He jerked his head in Alex's direction. "I thought this version of the kid had magic?"

Arthur sighed. "He does, he just hasn't put it to much use until recently."

"Of course," Scotland snorted before turning back to Alex. "That much magic compressed in one person is like asking to blow yourself up. Maybe back in the old days Albion could have contained it, but not now."

This time Arthur smirked. "Then it's a good thing I've already had a power boost." England reached up and pulled down the collar of the shirt he was wearing enough for the edge of the binding mark to be visible. "I'm borrowing storage space from Alex."

Romania nodded his head. "That could do it. What do you think Norway?"

"I suppose it's worth a shot. Scotland?"

Alistair held up the longest under the rest of the nations' scrutiny. He was trying hard not to make it overly obvious but Alex could tell the red-head was seriously worried that the transfer would end badly for Arthur. Finally, after what seemed like an unnecessary amount of time, Alistair finally spoke. "Hey kid." Alex grimaced at the moniker but stepped forward. "You'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?"

Alex nodded. "What do you think I've been doing these last couple months?"

"Hey!"

Alistair sighed. "Fine. I'll call Wales and the twins down. Let's just do this before I change my mind."

* * *

Alfred clapped his hands quietly and called the attention of the nations around him. Arthur and Alex on one side, and Yao, Kiku, and Kuro on the other. Together they were all standing just within the tree line hiding them from the facility they were targeting. "Okay, does everyone remember what they're supposed to do?" he whispered just loud enough for the others to hear.

Alex held two thumbs up for himself and Arthur while Kiku and Yao muttered their quick affirmatives and Kuro gave a brisk nod.

"Good." Alfred turned to face his old mentor. The Englishman sent him a warning look but Alfred was never one to care for reading that sort of thing. "Iggy, you sure you're up to this? I'm sure Matt could go with Alex instead."

England scowled at the younger nation and made a show of checking for the assortment of weapons he had on his person. "I've told you countless times not to call me that Alfred. And I'm going. We've already discussed this, it needs to be me and Alex."

His counterpart nodded and Alfred could swear the asshole was purposely inserting himself between him and Arthur. Alex stepped up between them and rolled his shoulders in anticipation. "Yeah, if we're gonna be able to make a big enough distraction for Kuro's group to sneak in we'll need magic. Artie and I are the only ones here who can do that."

Alfred opened his mouth to object that he still disagreed on account of magic not being real, but was stopped when Kiku tapped his shoulder. "What?"

"Don't worry America. Once we get inside the rest of you can follow."

"On that note Kiku, how long do you think you'll need?" Arthur asked from over Alexander's shoulder.

Kiku turned to his counterpart. "What do you think?"

Kuro didn't react for a moment or two before his red eyes shifted to Arthur's green. "Ten."

"Minutes?" Alex snorted. "Damn you guys are needy. Alright, we'll give you ten minutes, just move quickly."

Yao huffed and crossed his arms. "We'll do our job, aru. Just make sure you do yours."

Alex didn't respond other than to roll his eyes. He lifted a hand and hit the switch in his earpiece to activate his contact lenses. Watching his counterpart's eyes switch to the same shade of blue as his own was unnerving for Alfred. It made them look too similar and he didn't like it. Sure, Alex still had dark hair while Alfred was blond, but to the everyday field agent the discrepancy would probably be overlooked or at the very least brushed aside as a poor attempt at a disguise. It would certainly get him and England through the front door. Arthur walked up and took a position just slightly behind Alex. In the stolen uniform Alfred had provided, the Englishman certainly did look like he could blend in with the other soldiers around the facility.

England spoke to Alex's back and gripped the Otherworld nation by the upper arm. Are you ready to do this?"

Alex looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Ready and willing. You take the lead; I'll watch your back."

Arthur drew one of the handguns he had stashed on his person and pointed it in Alex's direction. "Better not let me down then." Arthur took a deep breath and pushed Alex forward. "Here we go."

"Be careful!" Alfred whisper-shouted after them. Arthur responded with a look over his shoulder and a quick nod before facing forward again and continuing with Alex towards the base.

Alfred watched them go with the three Asian nations at his side. His heart stopped, and by the way the other's -even Kuro- stiffened, he was sure theirs did too when the pair was held up by two of the three guards patrolling the front of the building. There was some discussion, Arthur shoved Alex around for the sake of their ruse, which Alfred enjoyed, and finally the pair were let through. The group let out a collective sigh.

"How's it going?" Out of nowhere, the two Canadians appeared minus their polar bears. It was Matt who had spoken, crouching down next to Alfred and pushing up his sunglasses to get a better view of the building.

"Did they get through?" Matthew asked, a bit more timid, while carefully staying out of the way of the rest of the group.

Alfred nodded. "Yeah, just now. Looks like the old Wookie prisoner gag worked. China and them are just waiting for their signal."

Matt grunted in acknowledgement and backed up to stand next to his counterpart. He threw an arm around Canada's shoulders and flicked his sunglasses back down. "Well, here's to hoping Alex doesn't screw this up."

Matthew sighed and elbowed his double in the ribs. "Don't talk like that Matt. He's your brother, be nice."

Matt probably would have said something in response, but before he could Kuro suddenly dropped into a crouch and drew his katana. At the same time Yao lifted a hand to his ear. "Go ahead." There was a moment of silence as the three Asian nations listened to whatever Alex or Arthur was saying before Yao turned to the rest of the nations present and nodded. "On it, aru."

Kiku turned to his counterpart. "Take out the last guard, Yao-san and I will get inside and wait for you." Kuro nodded and was gone in a flash. China and Japan took off at his heels and all Alfred and the Canadians could do was watch the three close the distance to the building and split off. Kiku and Yao dashed off to the right and quickly scaled their way up to an air vent while Kuro went straight for the last patrolman and took him down with a single swing of his blade. The human didn't even have time to get a shot off. The three remaining North Americans watched until the dark-uniformed island nation disappeared into the vents behind the two others.

Alfred turned to the two Canadians. "We'd better get everyone else ready." Both nodded and left without another word, leaving Alfred to stare across the open field towards the deceptively quiet building.

* * *

From the moment the door to the facility slid shut behind him, Arthur could feel his skin prickling with unease. The first room upon entering the building was just a small reception area with a few desks spread about and three different halls that spread out in either direction. There were three agents inside, one stationed in each of the adjoining halls, and probably more that Arthur couldn't make out. He and Alex were going to have their work cut out for them.

Arthur tightened his grip on Alexander and pushed his senses outward to try and feel out Lilith. His range wasn't that wide, but the only nation he could feel besides himself was Alexander. And by the frustrated look of concentration on the superpower's face, he was coming up blank as well.

"So where'd you even find him?" one of the humans stationed in the reception area asked. Arthur didn't bother to answer but instead shifted slightly so that he could see as many of the humans in the immediate vicinity as possible. Alex too, seemed to be shifting his stance so he could quickly reach the weapons he had hidden beneath his bomber jacket.

"Now?" the American asked, muscles coiled like a spring. Arthur let his arm go.

"Now. Duck." Alex went down and Arthur lifted his handgun and fired off three bullets, taking down the guards in the immediate vicinity. He then offered Alex a hand and pulled the Otherworld nation to his feet. "Hurry and get ready, we've got company." He could already see the agents in each hall making their way towards them. A few words mumbled in Latin and a hand gesture and the halls were blocked off by a green barrier.

Alex nodded and pulled out a gun of his own before taking his position. "No worries. Just wish I had my bat."

"Hey what's going on!" The front door slammed open and the two guards from the front entrance stormed inside. Alex laughed and stepped towards them. It took two shots for him to land a lethal hit on one of them, and he grabbed the second human by the side of the head and smashed him against the wall. Leaving a bloody stain and a limp body behind.

Arthur snickered at Alexander's frustrated pout. "I can see why. You are an awful marksman." One of the green fields dropped and first soldier from one of the halls neared the pair. Arthur took him out with one shot.

"Ha, ha, fuck you. _Show off._ " Alex waited just outside of the mouth of another hall. He gave Arthur a thumbs up and both of the Englishman's remaining barriers fell. Alex waited until the agent within ran past him before snapping his neck. Arthur took the opportunity to overturn and duck behind a desk to avoid the shots fired from the final human until Alex could come up from behind and deliver a bullet straight to the man's skull.

After sending Alex a nod of acknowledgment, Arthur stood up from behind his temporary barricade and took his place next to Alex. "Where'd you lose it anyway?" Alarms started going off and this time a squad of heavily armed humans started making their way down the center hall. The two nations dove for one side as they started opening fire. Alex flipped over the largest of the desks and hauled it in front of them to use as a shield.

"When do you think? I lost it in that lake back in Nevada when I pulled you out, remember?"

"Right. Sorry about that." Arthur gave Alex a quick pat on the shoulder before ducking out from behind the desk and emptying out the three remaining bullets in his handgun in three humans. "That should be enough of a distraction." He dropped the smaller weapon and jerked his chin towards a discarded semi-automatic resting beside a dead body. "Toss me that, will you?" Alex slid it over. "Thanks. Call Yao and tell him he should be clear. I'll cover you."

"Got it." Alex lifted a hand and activated his earpiece while Arthur stood to his feet and opened fire. "Yao, you hear me?" he half-shouted over the cacophony of the firefight going on around him.

" _Go ahead."_

"Your distraction's up and running. Get going with Kuro and Kiku."

" _On it, aru."_

Alex focused back on the fight at hand just in time to notice an active grenade tumble behind the desk. "Shit. Heads up." Grabbing Arthur by the back of his shirt Alex pulled him down behind him and snatched the explosive only to launch it back over the desk.

The following explosion was followed by silence as the last of the soldiers went down. The two nations peaked out from behind the desk for any survivors before climbing to their feet. "Nice one," the Englishman complimented.

"No problem."

Arthur nodded and discarded his stolen weapon before pulling another handgun from wherever he was keeping his weapons stashed. "I'd say we have what, two minutes until another wave?"

Alex looked around at the collection of bodies scattered around them. "Sounds about right."

"Good. Watch my back for a second." Without waiting for confirmation Arthur knelt to the ground and pulled a piece of chalk out from one of his pockets and started drawing a pentagram on the ground.

"What's that for?"

"You'll see." When he had finished, Arthur got to his feet and stood beside the circle with one arm outstretched, hand open. " _Lanuae._ " There was a flash of green light and a familiar piece of wood appeared in his hand.

Alex looked like he was ready to say something until movement over his shoulder caught the American's eye. "On your six!"

Arthur didn't hesitate and gave the bat in his hands a quick test spin before turning on his heel and swinging. The blunt weapon tore a sick crunching sound from the human's torso as the force of the island nation's swing sent the unfortunate human flying back into a wall. As the now deceased body crumpled to the ground, England twirled the nail-spiked bat and then held it out towards Alex, handle first. "Here."

Alexander stared down at the weapon, almost misty-eyed before taking it reverently into his hands. "God I missed you baby," he whispered, planting a kiss on the newly blood-stained wood. Alex grinned wolfishly up at the older nation. "You're the best."

Arthur snorted and straightened up next to the American while Alexander mirrored his movements. The sound of approaching humans started to get louder and louder. England lifted a hand to his ear. "Kiku, are you in position yet?"

" _Not quite Igirisu-san. A few more minutes please."_

Arthur sighed. "Fine." He pulled his hand down and turned to Alex. "Ready for another round?"

Alex rested the barrel of his bat on his shoulder and held out a closed fist. "Don't tell me you're getting tired already old man?"

England huffed and knocked his fist against Alexander's. "Git." The contact sent almost electric pulses between them and Arthur could feel his magic surge as it resonated with that of the nation beside him and pooled together. The two stepped back to back waiting for soldiers to step out of either of the three hallways exposed to them.

More agents arrived at the hall in front of Alexander first. Arthur felt the American pull away and then draw at their shared magic. _"Levate!"_ The entire reception desk near the front of the room lifted from the ground and with a gesture of Alex's hand went flying down the hall and into the four humans running along its path. Alex peeked over his shoulder and grinned. "How was that?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Was that supposed to impress me?"

Alex gaped. "You're kidding me right? That was awesome!"

"Pfft. Amateurs." Arthur laughed and raised both hands, one against towards each of the empty hallways. He waited until humans started coming in from both and then focused. _"Allisos."_ With a loud groan the ceiling of both hallways crumbled to the ground, crushing the people underneath. _"Apertus."_ Another gesture and all three halls were cleared as a powerful gust of wind pushed the bodies and debris aside.

Alex jutted out his lower lip and crossed his arms. "Whatever, dude." Two more groups of agents appeared down opposite halls. Arthur sighed. As much as the power he was receiving from his brothers and the other members of the magic trio, were helping him and Alex, magic was an exhaustive skill. He could already feel his body growing tired, and if the way Alex was taking deep breaths was any indication, the American wouldn't be able to hold up their distraction much longer either.

Pulling two handguns from his side, Arthur resumed his place back-to-back with Alexander. "How much longer do you think we can hold them?"

"Dunno." England opened fire first, taking out two more soldiers before the rest started shooting back. With a flick of his wrist and a mumbled spell the bullets were stopped by a shimmering green shield that encompassed both himself and Alex. Behind him, Arthur felt Alex start to swing his bat into any of the humans who got too close. "Any time now Kuro!" he heard Alex shout into his earpiece.

Arthur didn't listen for the response and shifted to get another angle to fire at the oncoming soldiers when he sensed a recognizable aura. "Shit. They have English soldiers. Switch with me."

Alex spared him a brief look over his shoulder. "Got it. Go left, I'll go right. Now!" Arthur backpedaled until he collided with Alexander's back. The larger nation pivoted to the right, allowing Arthur to spin left until they had changed places. A human appeared not two feet from him, and England quickly reached forward and grabbed hold of the barrel of the human's rifle and pulled it forward. As the man was knocked off balance Arthur swept a hand towards the man's face and threw him into the ground with a satisfying crack.

It was at that moment that heavy-looking doors slammed shut along each hall. Isolating the lobby area that Arthur and Alex were fighting in. With reinforcements cut off the two nations eliminated the remaining humans with relative ease.

When Alex had introduced the last agent's brain matter with a wall, he lifted a hand to his ear. "Was that you Kuro?"

" _Hai."_

" _We have successfully taken one of the security control rooms,"_ Kiku added on.

"Oh, good." Alex let himself drop to the ground against a wall and Arthur was sure to join him. Both of them panting in their now blood-stained clothing. "Be a pal, and tell the others to get their lazy asses in here will you?"

" _Of course, America."_

"It's Alex, Kiku." Japan didn't make a reply, which was fine. Arthur was sure Alex wasn't listening for one anyway because the American had his eyes shut as he focused on regaining his breath. Only when his inhalation was less audible did he open his eyes again. He rolled his head towards Arthur. "That wasn't so bad."

Arthur let himself laugh a little and quirked a brow in Alex's direction. "Are you kidding? This was just the front door."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this is a little late but here's the beginning of the end. By the way, thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I wasn't expecting as much feedback as I got and it was very encouraging. You guys are amazing. Just a heads up the next chapter might take a bit longer just because I really want to get it right.**

 **Next Time: Humans vs. Nations Part 2: Lilith vs. America**


	28. Chapter 28

**I am a terrible person. So... it's been like half a year since I've updated and I have no idea if anyone is still following this, but here we go. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Lilith didn't waste any time taking charge of the command center the moment she arrived. All around her, technicians were scrambling trying to counteract the system overrides that were popping up all over the facility.

From the center of the glass-enclosed room, Lilith let her eyes rove over the multitude of screens projected over the translucent walls. They had been blocked off from the main lobby by containment doors and it appeared that several of the other nations had joined them.

Lilith projected her voice across the room without turning her focus from the screen. "Who activated containment procedures?"

A technician stationed on the far right of the room spoke up. "It wasn't us. Power is being transferred to Auxiliary Control." Lilith spared the man little more than a glance and a nod before looking back to the screen.

 _Paul Fields. Born: Little Rock, Arkansas. Family: Wife, two daughters._

Lilith shook her head pushed away at the flood of knowledge that was leaking into her mind every time she focused too closely on any of her people. Instead she paced the room.

Another of her techs got up from her desk and scrambled over. "Ma'am it looks like Auxiliary Control has started—"

 _Sally Richards. Born: Chicago, Illinois. Family: Mother, Father, Brother._

"—to override and transfer systems management."

Lilith lifted a hand for quiet and shut her eyes tight. Jaw locked and hand pressed firmly to her forehead, she took several deep breaths before feeling confident enough to straighten herself up and speak.

"Understood. Focus on consolidating the controls we still have and get me a visual inside Auxiliary Control." There was a murmur of acknowledgement and her subordinates set to work. The sight spurred a warm feeling in Lilith's chest.

 _Pride. Faith. Loyalty._ A familiar swell of affection for the men and women at her command, the people willing to fight the good fight at her side, washed over Lilith. She could almost taste the desire of those around her to make her proud. Lilith was at once in awe and humbled by it.

"We've got visual from inside Auxiliary," a woman called from another corner, shaking Lilith out of her reverie. Lilith resisted the urge to look over and managed to dodge the onslaught of personal information.

"Display."

All heads turned to one of the walls where several smaller screens were taken down and a large image of the rogue control room was thrown up. Inside, two identical looking individuals sat on opposite ends of the small room, working quickly across several computers. She recognized them immediately as Japan and his double.

Lilith narrowed her eyes. "God dammit." She turned to the rest of the room. "Smith, Patel, Rogers, focus on locking those two out the security videos." Three techs nodded and set to work with renewed vigor. "Johnson and Bates, jam their communications." Stepping back and around her own desk, situated in the far back of the room, Lilith planted her hands on the wooden surface and braced herself. "The rest of you focus on taking back control."

A uniformed agent came running up the stairs and didn't stop until he was panting at Lilith's side. "Ma'am we need orders for the primary assault team."

Lilith frowned, glancing at the monitors to see the dozens of dead or wounded soldiers being hauled back from the containment doors. "Get the injured and evacuate them to the infirmary. Then order everyone to fall back. I want security around the President increased." They may not be able to make it through the containment doors, but Lilith knew exactly where they were headed.

Lilith looked down at the computer resting atop her desk. She sat down and set to work fighting the overrides the personifications were using against them. "Let's get to work, people!"

"Yes, ma'am!" her technicians called back together. Lilith smiled despite herself. They could do this. She had the best staff in the world. She would know, she hand-picked them. And they would not be undone by two personifications gifted with innate skill with technology by right of a stereotype.

* * *

"They're fighting back." Kuro didn't spare Kiku more than a cursory glance at his comment. He had more important things to do. Sliding from one end of the control panel to the other, the silent personification worked quickly to throw off whoever it was trying to raise the containment doors to the lobby. "I'm starting to lose control of the security feeds." Kuro made a distasteful noise in the back of his throat.

The assassin tried to keep focus on trying to hack whatever machine the humans were using to launch their nanites but couldn't ignore Kiku's frequent and increasingly frustrated movements. "Honda, shūchū shite iru," he scolded.

Kiku's shoulders hunched. "My apologies. It's just that they're very good." Kuro rolled his eyes outside of his counterpart's view. Honda was right though; these humans were good. Even as he moved to support Kiku in blocking the security cameras, it was taking the bulk of both their concentration to get it done. "Oh! I've got it!"

Kuro took a quick look up and saw what Kiku meant. Instead of continuously blocking access to the cameras, he had started feeding them a loop. No sooner had he finished that the humans backed off and shifted their focus elsewhere.

"Clever."

Just then, the doors to the security room slid open and Yao snuck his head back in, a loaded pistol in his hand. "How's it going?"

"Fine." Yao looked to Kuro as if he were expecting more elaboration on the matter. He didn't get any. Kiku though, did offer their fellow Asian nation some attention.

"Is everything alright out there Yao-san?" As soon as they had managed to break their way into the secluded control room, China had taken up guard in the hall. Both to fight off any humans who tried to get in as well as give advanced warning to the two inside should they do so. Kuro hadn't given the older nation much thought. If they heard shooting, then he'd worry.

As if to legitimize his lack of concern, Yao gave a noncommittal shrug. "Fine. Whatever the Opium bastard and Alexander are doing seems to be working. I haven't seen or heard a human this entire time."

"Observe," Kuro reminded him. He had no way of knowing for sure, but he could guess that Vice President Walker had hacked into the small camera in their own room at some point during their little skirmish, and even if not there was no guarantee they wouldn't. And as soon as she figured it out she would no doubt send a response team. They didn't have time to chit chat.

Kiku raised his hands at them in an obvious attempt at placation. "Sorry China, but he has a point. We need to stay focused."

"Honda."

"Right." Kiku spared Yao a last apologetic look before returning to his work. Kuro felt immensely satisfied when Yao turned and he heard the door shut behind him. But of course, that was when their radios came online.

 _"Kiku, it's Alfred."_

"Go ahead America-san."

 _"We're all here. Tell me you can get us where we need to go."_ Kiku looked over to Kuro who nodded his head.

He readied the commands before addressing the nations ready to take their operation to the next step. "Yes." Over the radio, he heard what sounded very much like Alexander giving him a long-suffering sigh.

 _"Kuro one of these days you'll have to use a complete sentence. What did you and Ollie even talk about when you guys met up for tea?"_ Alexander obviously had a very misinformed idea of what he and the boy's father did while they had tea. That being, swapping interrogation tactics on unfortunate humans while Oliver shared some of his tea. Very good tea, if he might add. And over several decades Kuro had gained a deep respect for Oliver's varied and creative ways of getting to the truth. They had a certain respect for one another's craft. But that didn't mean any of their interactions required lengthy conversation.

Kiku interrupted his line of thought. "We've mapped out your paths."

"Get ready," Kuro added, clearing his throat.

"Hai. There will probably be a lot of shooting."

* * *

 _"Hai. There will probably be a lot of shooting."_

"Gotcha, Kiku," Alfred acknowledged with a nod and offered a hand to England to help him to his feet. Arthur accepted with a weary grunt and Alex followed soon after. Alfred gave his former caretaker a quick once over and had to grudgingly admit that his counterpart had done a pretty good job getting the old man through the first part of their attack in one piece.

"You good, Artie?"

Arthur shot Alfred a withering glare but nodded and waved his hand in dismissal. "Don't call me that. And I'm fine. Just a bit winded."

Alfred had to bite his tongue from making a 'getting old' joke, but managed to hold it in. Instead he focused his attention on making sure everyone was ready for phase two.

Ludwig and Siegfried carried between them a large bag filled with various weapons and ammunition, and as England and France flipped over a large table and set it down before them, the German nations set it down with a thud. Ludwig unzipped the bag and quickly lay the weapons out and the others swarmed the table, arming themselves to the teeth. And even then, the table still held several dozen spare magazines and various pistols and rifles. Alfred himself plucked two Smith and Wesson handguns, one of which he kept in the hand and the other and the second he stashed inside his bomber jacket.

"Everyone ready to go?" Alex asked, setting his newly-recovered bat to rest over one shoulder. The assorted nations nodded.

Ivan, Ludwig, and Siegfried stood grouped together, taking up formation outside the containment door on the far right of the room while Francis had begun helping Arthur pull aside the bodies of the dead humans left in the room as well as pile any useful firearms on a wide desk near the center of the room. That left Alfred standing beside his counterpart, the two Canadians, and Hungary near the containment door on the leftmost side of the room.

"Hurry back, mes amies. Angleterre and I will hold this room as best we can as an escape route." France gripped a heavy assault rifle in his hands as he stood beside his shorter island neighbor.

"Sounds good," Alex said, stepping away from his group for a moment to stand in front of Arthur. He offered the shorter man his arm. England reached back after only a moment's hesitation and the two grasped each other's forearms. "Just in case you need it." Alexander's eyes began to glow red and Arthur's mirrored with luminescent green. Then, as Alex's eyes reached a full glow, the light began to fade and trace down the path of the American's arm and into England's until Arthur's eyes sparked with red. The two let go of each other.

Arthur blinked a couple times and shook his head. "You sure that was a good idea?"

Alex just shrugged and waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. I'll recharge. Besides, you can make better use of my magic than I can. Save it in case we need something big."

"Got it."

Alex turned and joined up with the rest of his team. "See ya, Artie!"

"Don't screw this up, yeah?"

Alfred nodded in acknowledgment and turned to look across the room at Ludwig's group. "Ready?"

"Ja."

"Kiku, open the doors."

 _"Ganbarou, min'na."_ The doors on either side of the room slid open, and every nation raised their weapons in preparation to fight their way out. They were met by empty halls.

"Well, that was unexpected." Alex muttered, before stepping through. Alfred followed through with his gun trained over his counterpart's shoulder. Alfred was then flanked by Matthew and Elizabeta on either side with Matt and Kuma bringing up the rear.

 _"Alfred, we're going to close the doors behind you."_

Alfred nodded to himself and looked over his shoulder to make eye contact with England and France.

England called out to him, "Be careful, brat."

He offered the island nation back a cheeky salute. "Go ahead, Kiku." The doors slid shut.

* * *

Lilith threw herself against the back of her chair with a frustrated huff. Taking back control of quarantine procedures was proving far more difficult than she had expected. They were making progress, but not nearly fast enough. Knotting one of her hands in the curls of her hair, Lilith looked around the room at her staff bustling about, trying with everything they had to organize a proper defense against these god-like beings. Most which without having the security clearance necessary to even know of their existence.

"We have a group of five heading our way." Lilith looked up from her screen to see a video feed from one of their security cameras displaying Alfred Jones and four other nations as well as a polar bear heading in their direction.

"How long until they get here?"

"Five minutes without interference."

Lilith stood to her feet and closed her laptop screen. "Send the nearest two assault teams to engage. Then start transferring control to Lab 06." Without looking up to see if her orders were being followed, she pulled open the top drawer of her desk and pulled a second weapon from its confines. Tucking it under the back of her flight jacket, Lilith frowned down at the encapsulated syringe that rolled forward from the back of the drawer. Bile rose in the back of Lilith's throat at the object and she slammed the drawer back shut.

She chose to ignore the cracking of the wood paneling as she did so.

"Control transfer is underway ma'am." The same technician who had alerted her to America's imminent arrival pulled her attention back to the other occupants of the room and Lilith nodded.

"Pack it up!"

All movement in the room ceased as soon as the words came out of her mouth. One of the technicians she had spoken to earlier was the first to speak. "Ma'am?"

Lilith stood to her feet and blew a breath of air up her face to displace the cowlick that had fallen in front of her eyes. If memory served, it apparently represented Nantucket. "There's nothing more we can do from here. Control is being moved to the President's location, the rest of you, pack up and follow your assigned evacuation procedures."

There were a few muttered acknowledgements but otherwise her staff was quick to do as she ordered and started shutting down equipment and heading for the exits. When there were only a few men left shuffling out of the room, she activated the intercom on her desk. "Seth."

 _"What is it?"_

"My location's been compromised. I'm sending operations control to you and evacuating my personnel."

 _"And the nations?"_

"America and his 2P are headed to me, England and France are still holding the lobby, the Japans and China are in Auxiliary Control room, and the rest should be headed in your direction. We have our men in position to cut them off."

 _"Good. Keep me updated."_ Lilith shut down the connection and looked up to see one last tech standing at the exit. He looked slightly nervous, like he didn't know whether he could speak to her.

Lilith took pity on the boy and spoke first. "What is it?"

"I- um," he jumped and swallowed a few times before getting the words out. "Aren't you coming ma'am?" Lilith stepped out from behind the desk and made a show of resting a hand over the gun at her thigh.

"No."

"But with all due respect-"

Lilith raised her hand and the technician cut himself off. "We all have our jobs to do. You did yours and I commend you for it." She looked the technician in the eye and felt a swell of warmth as the young man straightened up in pride. _Michael Leahy. Born: Chicago, Illinois. Family: One daughter._ "Now it's time for me to do mine. The man who is coming and I have some unfinished business that needs attending to."

The tech nodded in understanding. "Good luck ma'am. And if I may… kick his ass."

Lilith inclined her head and the corner of her lips twisted in a smirk. "I'll see what I can do." The tech left without another word and Lilith propped herself against the front of the desk, arms crossed, waiting for the two American personifications to arrive. She didn't have to wait long.

* * *

They got most of the way without much trouble. Which, Matt supposed, should have been their first clue. Nothing ever went that fucking easy when nations were involved. Their path had been surprisingly clear, and the doubt was beginning to fester that perhaps they had miscalculated. Kuma grunted behind him and Matt allowed his senses to expand along with the polar bear's. Sight, smell, hearing, all stretched and he could feel his nails grow and sharpen as he sunk into his more animalistic mindset.

The sharp smell of gunpowder flooded his nostrils.

"Fuck."

Matt growled and reached out to snatch his counterpart's wrist and pull him to a stop. Matthew turned and put a hand on Matt's arm. "What is it?"

"Humans." The group slid to a stop and Matt pulled his counterpart behind him. Kuma stepped up to his side with hackles raised. Not seconds after that, the rest of the group could hear as what sounded like a large group of people running towards them.

Alex brandished his bat. "Sounds like we've got company. And lots of it."

Matt huffed. Grasping for the radio in his ear, Matt hissed into the middle distance between his counterpart and the approaching sounds of footsteps. "Kuro, we've got incoming."

 _"I see them, Canada-san,"_ Kiku responded in his counterpart's stead.

Matt cursed and adjusted the grip he had on his hickey stick. "Perfect."

Elizabeta shifted uneasily, but drew her gun anyway and stepped to Alfred's side. "Then we'll take them down. Four of us plus Kuma should be more than enough to take a group of humans. Even if Alfred can't help."

Alfred grunted and took a half-step back. "I'm getting really sick and tired of letting everyone fight my battles for me." He didn't say it out loud, but by the look on his face, the young super power was feeling betrayed surrounded as he was by his own citizens who wanted to kill him.

Alex punched his counterpart on the shoulder. "Don't give yourself an aneurism Boy Scout. Soon as we get to Lilith, you can beat out all your frustration." Alfred's returning nod was severe and Alex smirked in approval.

Alfred stepped to the back of the group, though one hand did sneak to the gun at his waistband. To Kiku and Kuro he said, "Can you reroute us? We don't really have time to waste on a full-blown fight."

Containment doors came sliding shut where the humans would arrive and across the radio, the nations received a static sigh. _"We've blocked their approach, but it will not hold. The humans are quickly regaining control of the quarantine protocols in your section of the building. A confrontation is inevitable."_

Hungary shifted. "Then we should make a run for it."

Alfred shook his head. "No. Then we'd just end up with Lilith on one side and a group of armed soldiers on the other. And that's not even counting how many men she might have with her." He looked around to the pair of Canadians and his own counterpart. "We have to fight."

Alex grinned and gave his bat a test spin. "Awesome. Let's do it." Elizabeta and Matthew returned nods of agreement. Alex turned to his twin, but Matt was still frowning, head cocked to the side as he listened to the still approaching footsteps the others could no longer hear. "Matt?"

The Otherworld Canadian turned to Kuma, who grunted and pawed at the ground, then looked back up. "We can't. There's too many and Alfred can't fight. We've got too many weak points. We need to split up." His pale lavender eyes met Alexander's red and held them.

Alex bared his teeth and grabbed his brother's arm. "No. Just, no. Dad's dead, Pops flew the coop like the little bastard he is… you're not pulling any go-it-alone bullshit on me too."

Matt frowned and shoved Alex's arm away. "Perks of being an independent nation, bro. I don't answer to you. Go. Kill the bitch. I'll take care of this." The Canadian noticed the look of disapproval on his counterpart's face over Alex's shoulder and his face softened. "I find your lack of faith disturbing, Al."

Alex looked like he was trying to maintain his anger, but the wry grin twisting at the corners of his mouth belittled his amusement. "Don't you dare bring Vader into this."

From where he stood, Matthew stepped somewhere between the two groups and balled the hands at his sides into tight fists. He said, with a clear voice and a stern frown that kept shifting between Alfred and Alex, "Matt's right, we need to split up. He and I will stay here and get the humans off your back. You, Elizabeta, and Alex go on ahead of us."

Elizabeta watched the brothers trade barbs, and sighed. She peeked over to Matthew and found him watching with a very similar expression as well. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Alfred, Alex," the two Americans turned and looked down on her with raised eyebrows. "He's right. You and Alex need to stop Lilith. If she's as strong as you say she is then you two stand the best chance of stopping her. Canada and I will help Matt here. You two, go."

Alfred put a hand on her shoulder. "You sure, Liz? I thought you—,"

"This is more important." It might have cut her to the core to say it, but it seemed Hungary was willing to admit that if Lilith had America's strength, she stood no chance. It was better to lend her strength where she could do some good.

"Guys!" Matt barked out a warning and the group of nations silenced enough to hear the footsteps rushing towards them followed by sharp banging on the containment doors. "Let's drop the angst fest and get moving. You guys, get the hell out of here. We've got this." Alfred sent Matt a look and turned to start down the hall in the opposite direction but Alex lingered for a moment with a carefully crafted blank stare.

Matt pushed his sunglasses up so he could meet his brother's eyes with clear warning. "Alex~."

Alex rolled his eyes and draped his bat across his shoulders. "Relax I'm not going to tell you not to stay behind." Matt relaxed the tension in his shoulders and let himself sink into a less defensive posture. "Blondie and I need to deal with Lilith, I just…" Alex turned away to glare somewhere over Matt's shoulder.

Matt shut his eyes and sighed. "Don't worry. I'm no pansy and neither is Liz or Mattie. Go save the world. We can take care of ourselves."

"Dad could too." Matt held back the pathetic noise that wanted to make its way out of his throat, but knew that his face gave away just how much he _had not_ wanted to think about that.

Matt pushed the dark thoughts aside and knocked his younger twin upside the head. "Don't be stupid."

Alex grunted and nodded. With a last parting look with Matthew and Elizabeta he turned and started in the opposite direction.

* * *

"They'll be fine." Alfred shot his eyes to his counterpart who was staring ahead while muttering to himself. "They'll be fine. It's just a bunch of worthless humans. They'll be _fine._ " Alfred was surprised by how unsettled Alex seemed. The arrogant and unflappable nation looked was thrumming with pent up tension and concern.

"Yes. They will." When Alex shot Alfred a narrow-eyed look the American simply held it. "They'll do what they have to. Now, we have a job to do. Let's get to it." Alex nodded and the two raced off.

Following Kiku and Kuro's instructions through the radio, they made it to an open part of the building and raced up a flight of stairs to a room enclosed in translucent glass walls. Alex took the lead, bounding up the stairs two at a time with his bat in hand. Alfred followed him, gun at the ready when Alex rounded the final corner to enter the room.

A crackling gun shot went off and Alex shouted in pain.

"Hello boys."

* * *

Lilith waited, leaning against the front of her desk, for the nations to arrive. The screens around the room had been shut off, but Lilith could already sense the thrumming heat of two very powerful personifications closing in on her location. A swell of pride filled her chest at the knowledge that a team of her soldiers were successfully occupying not just one but three nations even as her worry spiked over their safety.

The sound of pounding footsteps echoed up from the stairs leading up to the control room and Lilith brought her hand back to wrap around the bulky weapon tucked into her waistband. As she caught sight of a bomber jacket around the corner she began to lift the weapon, ignoring the pistol at her thigh.

It was the 2P America who entered first, and Lilith brought out her weapon and fired. A thick cylindrical bolt ejected from the gun barrel and buried itself in the personifications shoulder. The piece of metal crackled with electricity and the American screamed in pain, collapsing against the open doorframe and gripping the skin near the bolt. His entire body shuddered with the currents being flooded into his system and he snarled in pain and outrage as his sunglasses slid down to reveal a red-eyed glare.

"Alex!" Alfred Jones entered not a moment later, gun lowered in shock as he raised a hand as if to help his double. He hesitated at the last moment however, likely unsure if he would be incapacitated as well.

The 2P shifted his glare to his counterpart and jerked his chin in Lilith's direction. "Focus, dumbass."

Lilith waited for Alfred to turn in her direction. He raised his gun and Lilith smirked. Alfred's face was unusually hard set. Lilith watched him carefully as he seemed to draw himself up to full height and glare at her. "Lilith."

From the corner of her eye, Lilith saw the other America grip the wall and force himself upright, though from the looks of things the electric bolt was still doing its job.

"Time to pay the piper bitch." Lilith flicked her eyes away from Alfred to trace the 2P's movements as he pulled the bolt from his shoulder and began stalking about the perimeter of the room. The posturing effect of the movement was undercut by the obvious pain in the personification's steps, but the tactical advantage of two-on-one remained. In his hand, he held a bloody, nail-spiked bat, and something in Lilith flared in anger.

That blood belonged to _her_ people. _Her_ soldiers.

She pushed herself up to a standing position and tightened her grip on the weapon in her hands. Alexander smirked. "Remember me?"

Lilith shifted her body position as the 2P continued to make his way around the room to keep both he and Alfred in view. He stopped after making it about a quarter of the way. "From the roof. The other America."

Alex nodded. "That's right."

Something small and petty inside Lilith made itself at home and had her lip curling up in a smirk. "Didn't quite learn your lesson then, did you?"

The 2P America snarled.

"This needs to end, Lilith. Just put the gun down and we can talk this out. No one else needs to die." Lilith shot her focus back to Alfred as the blond personification began to speak again. He had his hands raised as he started to slowly step in her direction. His weapon was dangling useless from his thumb. "Please. We don't want to fight you." Lilith wanted to roll her eyes. As if some half-assed emotional plea would have any impact by this point.

From her left, Lilith could hear the other America scoff. "Speak for yourself Blondie. She killed Oliver. The bitch is dead." Oh, if only he knew.

"Not helping Alex." Alfred glared at his double before turned back to Lilith. "Last chance."

Lilith laughed and raised the gun in her hand in Alfred's direction. "Arrogant dick. You can take your 'last chance' and shove it up your ass."

Lilith made to pull the trigger, but her shot went haywire when Alex suddenly lunged forward and swung his bat. The barrel made solid contact with her wrist, and Lilith felt as well as heard the bone snap when impacted with the immense force of the nation's swing. Lilith cried out as her gun went flying and lunged backward when Alfred took the opportunity to charge her.

She managed to lean out of the range of Alfred's right hook and rolled over her desk to put space between herself and the two personifications. Alex smirked and grabbed one end of the desk with his free hand and flung the piece of furniture across the room. He had a feral grin on his face that reminded Lilith of Oliver. "He warned you."

Lilith frowned and cradled her wounded wrist against her chest. She could already feel her bones snapping back into place.

Alex lunged and swung his bat. It was an obvious and blundering attack and Lilith easily ducked beneath the wide arc and darted forward into his close quarters. She grabbed his right wrist and spun before driving the elbow of her wounded arm into his sternum.

Alex gasped and his legs quivered as the air was pushed from his lungs. Lilith took advantage and ducked around to the American's back before stomping down on the back of his knee. The 2P dropped and Lilith backed off and put distance between herself and the pair of male nations.

"Damn it!" Alex punched the ground before stumbling to his feet. Shuddering all the while as he fought the electric shocks still running through him.

Lilith reached into one of the inner pockets of her flight jacket. Her healthy hand wrapped around a small, cylindrical object. "This is between me and him," she said, jerking her head in Alfred's direction. "I suggest you stay out of it unless you want a repeat of our last soiree on that rooftop."

Alfred's face darkened and he stomped forward. "This isn't a game Lilith! You're playing with people's lives!"

"Ha!" Lilith swelled with righteous indignation. "You have a lot of nerve talking to me about playing with human lives, Jones!" Alex and Alfred both charged her and Lilith made it out of the way of Alex's bat, but took Alfred's fist to the gut and collapsed to her knees.

A hand gripped the front of her jacket and Lilith was within seconds raised off the ground and being pushed against a wall. She lifted her eyes and sky blue glared into red. "Who said we were talking about humans?" Alex dropped his bat and drew back his fist. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

Lilith grit her teeth. "Screw you." Pulling her hand from her jacket, Lilith revealed a spare bolt for the stun weapon she had lost and drove it into the junction between the American's neck and shoulder.

With another crackling sound of an electric current, Lilith was dropped to the ground as Alex let out a cry of pain and stumbled back. "Motherfu-!" Lilith didn't wait for him to finish the outburst. She surged to her feet and drove the heel of her healthy hand up and into Alexander's nose with a crack. Again, Alex stumbled further away and Lilith made use of the space to build up momentum and sent a front kick into the 2P's chest.

Alex flew back and crashed through one of the glass walls of the room. As he hit the ground, the American groaned and halfway curled up on his side as he lost muscle control and began to seize.

Alfred stared at his counterpart in shock and then rounded on Lilith, gun raised once again. She, meanwhile wiped a few stray pieces of hair from her face and shook out her limbs, feeling a satisfying click as the bones in her wrist set themselves back into place. Lilith had the gun on her hip raised as well. "Surprised?"

"What the hell was that?"

Lilith shrugged. "A new toy Emily made for me. Each bolt has enough electric charge to take down an African elephant. Looks like it takes two to take you down."

Alfred shuddered at the thought, frowned, and moved to mirror Lilith's stance, setting himself between Lilith and his counterpart. Both had their weapons trained on the other, just a hair's breadth from firing. "Now what?" he asked, trying to read Lilith's body language for any kind of weakness. In the end though he was too distracted. It was so surreal, looking at Lilith and seeing what practically amounted to a female version of himself. It was hard enough dealing with Alex on what was becoming a regular basis. He shook the thought away. "We shoot each other and let everyone else fight this out?"

Lilith shrugged. "We could. But I'd rather we settle this in a way that leaves at least one of us standing. Of course, it'll be me, but I'm sure you'd appreciate a fighting chance." She smiled, cold and cruel, and Alfred felt a shiver go down his spine.

Alfred weighed his options with care and glanced behind him for a second to check on Alex. His counterpart was writhing on the ground, muscles locked and seizing. He was going to be on his own for a while. He stared into Lilith's eyes. "No guns?"

Lilith nodded. "No guns. We settle this the way you nations seem to like so much. Just you and me." She brought one hand away from her gun and Alfred moved to do the same. In a synchronized movement, they let their guns dangle from their remaining hands and lowered them to the ground. They both kicked the guns away.

"You know you can't win this. I've been a nation a lot longer than you." Alfred took a fighting stance and waited. He'd never actually seen Lilith fight. Sure, he knew her military history, and heard glowing and enthusiastic compliments from other military officials, but never first hand. It was a bit embarrassing really. But still, she was, at her core, just a human. There was no way she stood a chance.

Lilith raised an unimpressed brow. "You think that makes you better?" She scoffed. "I've seen you fight, Jones. You're nothing but an oversized child with an inflated sense of self-importance. Claiming the accomplishments of the American people as if they were your own as if riding on humanity's coattails makes you something special."

* * *

Alfred snapped. He drew back a fist and struck Lilith across the jaw. Her head snapped to the side and Alfred's breath caught. He stumbled back a few steps and waited for the pain to sweep him. He'd struck her with all his superpower strength. Even if she'd been altered by whatever they'd done to give her similar strength to his own, there was no way that hit wouldn't snap her neck.

He waited for the pain to punish him for striking down his own Vice President. But instead he felt nothing.

"Hah." Lilith spat out a wad of blood and rolled her head back around to face Alfred. "Was that all you've got? Let me show you what a real punch feels like." This time, she punched Alfred across the face and the American found himself reeling back. He probably would have fallen flat on his ass if he hadn't run into a desk.

He touched his throbbing nose and felt blood on his fingertips. "How the hell?"

"You know what the difference between us is?" Lilith stalked towards him and swung again. This time, Alfred didn't leave himself the possibility of underestimating her and dodged out of the way. "I spent my whole life fighting people bigger and stronger than me." Alfred blocked an incoming blow and tried to deliver one back but Lilith caught and pinned his arm at her side and spun. The momentum sent Alfred stumbling past her and left Lilith unscathed. "And you, when's the last time you had an honest fight with someone your equal in strength? One where it was honestly kill or be killed?"

She had a point there. As they traded blows, Alfred found himself more and more in shock with how easily they seemed to roll off Lilith. Whereas with every blow he took Alfred felt himself becoming more distracted by his aches and pains.

Lilith spun into a back kick and Alfred fell flat to the ground. He rolled and got to his hands and knees, working up to stand again but found himself falling flat again when Lilith lifted a chair and brought it down on his back. Alfred collapsed with a groan and Lilith gave an exhausted yet satisfied huff.

"Now," she began, backing off so that Alfred could struggle to his feet again. "Are you going to start taking this seriously, or no?"

Alfred shifted Texas' position and spat out a wad of blood. "Fine. We'll do this your way." He reached down to grip the abandoned chair Lilith had attacked him with and threw it back in her direction. Lilith of course, lifted her arms to block the projectile, but the move left her exposed. Alfred charged and struck Lilith with a full-blown tackle. The force sent both Americans across the room until Lilith was sandwiched between Alfred a splintering glass wall. Shoving her back against the hard surface Alfred backed off and swung his fist towards Lilith's face.

Lilith ducked the attack and jabbed at Alfred's extended arm. Her fist glanced off Alfred's elbow and he felt something tweak. His arm flopped, harmless and limp and Lilith smiled in triumph as she followed up the strike with another hit, this time to Alfred's face.

America lost his footing and backed off to keep from falling on his ass. His left arm gripped his right and he felt down the length of his arm, breathing a sigh of relief to find nothing broken. He flexed his right hand. The limb felt weak, like he was moving it through a sea of molasses, but it would recover. The quicker the better as Lilith was moving in for another attack.

Alfred returned Lilith's blows, berating himself on the inside every time he felt himself strike at less than full-strength. His right arm was still mostly numb and he just couldn't land hits as well with his left. On the other hand, Lilith could strike at full capacity with every hit and the difference was beginning to show. He was starting to tire, when he managed to land a solid punch into Lilith's stomach, but although she staggered and gasped, Lilith managed to get back up.

She said, "I could do this all day, Jones."

Alfred groaned. "So could I." He moved to meet her next flurry of punches when he noticed Alex moving behind Lilith's back. It seemed he's managed to get a hand up to the second bolt near his shoulder and tugged the device out. The Otherworld nation sagged in relief as he dropped the Taser device and moved to creep up towards Lilith's back.

Alfred met the other man's eyes and gave Alex the smallest of nods. He left himself open and moved to absorb a blow to his left shoulder, letting himself reel back. Lilith made a sound of surprise as her momentum carried her forward, and for an instant she was thrown completely off-balance.

A wicked grinned stretched across Alex's face and he snatched the back of Lilith's flight jacket and pulled. Lilith's eyes widened and she fell as Alex threw her flat on her back, hard enough that the air was pushed from her lungs and her mouth formed a silent 'o'. She recovered quickly and made to sit up, but the older personification was quicker, and Alfred couldn't' help but grimace as his counterpart lifted up a booted foot and kicked Lilith straight in the face. Her head slammed back down, blood streaming from her nose, but she did not lose consciousness.

Alex circled around to stand behind Lilith's head and met Alfred's eyes across her prone form. "Time to end this."

Lilith cried out as Alex descended on her, lunging forward from the same spot where he'd been writhing in pain moments before. He pinned the American Vice President's wrists above her head with one hand as the other shot down past her arms and curved back to wrap around her throat and pin her flat. Alex grunted as Lilith started thrashing.

"Grab her legs you idiot!"

Alfred jerked back into awareness and nodded his head. "R-right." He dove down and latched a hand onto each of Lilith's kicking feet and, with great difficulty, managed to pin them to the ground too. Together, he and Alex had her trapped. The question was, then what to do next?

"Okay listen up, you freak," Alfred grimaced at Alex's choice of words, but didn't move to make a verbal protest as he remained focused on subduing Lilith's flailing legs. "Either quit wriggling or I snap your neck." His counterpart tightened his grip around Lilith's throat and she gasped, ragged and desperate, as her face started to redden. Her legs slowed and slumped limp to the ground as her face twisted in pain and frustration.

"This needs to stop, Lilith," Alfred said, voice far calmer than Alex's. He looked down and across to the bright blue eyes that glared at him with such hate. Eyes that looked just like his. He spoke down to those eyes with all the authority he could muster. "You may have my blood now, but _I_ am the United States. This is _my_ nation and you are one of _my_ people. I am telling you to stop."

Lilith's whole body went lax. Alex looked shocked for a moment before shifting his curious red gaze up from Lilith to squint in Alfred's direction. "Neat trick."

Alfred just shrugged back.

Lilith whispered something then; too quiet for either of the older nations to hear. Alfred looked down and saw Lilith's face reconfigure to complete revulsion.

"You are not my nation," she hissed, loud enough this time for Alfred and Alex to hear. Lilith lifted her head as much as Alex's relaxed grip on her allowed and continued speaking. "You don't deserve my loyalty and you don't deserve my people. I _renounce_ you."

The words struck Alfred cold and he felt the blood rush from his limbs like a sinkhole had suddenly opened within him.

Before either American had a chance to react, Lilith moved. Her legs snaked out of Alfred's grip and the blond nation suddenly found himself between Lilith's thighs. She squeezed and black spots speckled Alfred's vision before torquing her hips and swinging Alfred's trapped head toward the ground. His forehead struck the tiled floor with a sharp crack and Texas went skittering across the ground. Alfred gasped in pain and gripped at the thighs around his neck.

"Bitch!" Alex wasn't faring much better. Lilith took advantage of the dark-haired nation's distraction to tug her wrists free and reach up. While one hand pried away the arm around her throat the other gripped the hair at the back of Alex's head and wrenched him down. Lilith surged upward and sank her teeth into the bridge of Alexander's nose.

Alex's wordless scream was raw and primal and he released all grip on Lilith in an instant, tearing his face away like she was made of fire. He moaned and gripped his now crooked and bleeding nose while glaring over his hands at Lilith.

"You are so fucking dead." Alex lunged and Alfred found his neck released. Lilith uncrossed her legs and spun on the ground. She delivered an off-angle roundhouse to the side of Alex's head and turned onto her hands and knees, back to Alfred. She coughed and swung her head back and forth, scanning the ground for a few moments before zeroing in on her gun where it lay abandoned several feet away. She scrambled for it.

Alfred snapped out of his paralysis and lunged for Lilith, grabbing her ankle and pulling before she could reach the weapon. She growled and turned to glare over her shoulder at him. Her face was twisted in rage and she lashed out with her free foot. Alfred received a boot to the face for his trouble and Lilith got away.

She half-crawled, half-dove the rest of the way to the weapon on the ground and snatched it. Lilith staggered to her feet. Blood pouring from her nose and hair in a tangled mess as she swayed a bit. Still she managed to look down on the two other American personifications with grim superiority. "I… win."

She lifted the gun in her hands, both her arms shaking with fatigue as she took aim at Alfred. He knew it wasn't a nation-killing bullet. If she'd had any, she'd have used them by now, but it might as well have been. He'd been useless during everything that had happened since that horrific G8 meeting. If he went down now…

It couldn't end here. Even if they still failed and Seth's device killed every nation on the planet, these were his people. He needed to see it to the end.

"Lilith—"

"It's over." Lilith took a step closer. With her body shaking as much as it was she needed to be a bit closer. Alfred watched the resolve harden in her eyes. Her hands steadied.

 _Bang!_

The gun dropped from Lilith's hands as she gasped and tumbled to her hands and knees, head bowed in pain. She growled and climbed back up to her feet, left hand clutching at the growing lump on the back of her head. She turned and glared at the newcomer standing at the doorway to the control room.

Standing behind her, chest heaving and metal skillet gleaming in its spectacular follow-through, was a familiar brunette nation in a forest green uniform. Thank sweet, merciful God for the Hungarians.

"Not yet, bitch."

* * *

 **Ah, so glad that's over. This chapter turned out to be more of a long transition. Part of the reason this took so long was that I've been stuck on how to get this finale under way. But I hope you enjoyed this update and I'm really hoping the next one won't take so long. My goal is to finish this story by September, so we'll see how that goes. Honestly, this chapter could have gone better but I really just needed to get it out so I could move forward.**

 **Next Time: Lilith vs. Hungary (plus what's happening with everyone else)**

 **So that thing about getting revenge on Lilith, Hungary's about to get her shot.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Warnings: Language, but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

Alex looked between Lilith, his counterpart, and Elizabeta several times before the reality of the Hungarian's appearance really sunk in. Elizabeta straightened back up to her full height and flexed her grip on the skillet in her right hand while her left kept a careful hold on her saber's hilt. "Damn, Liz" he said, with a relieved smirk. "That's some nice timing." Neither women acknowledged his comment but the Boy Scout did give him a world-weary side-eye. As for Hungary and Lilith, they continued to trade grim stares like they were the only two beings in the universe.

Lilith spoke first. "I know you," she said, readjusting her glasses with the hand she had brought down from the back of her head. It left a rustic stain on the silver frame. "You're Hungary. You were there when Prussia—"

"Don't." Hungary lifted her frying pan and brandished it in the American's direction like she would a sword.

"I take it the two of you were close?" Elizabeta's face twisted into something dark, but she did not respond. Lilith sighed. "Then you should probably have this back." The blonde ducked one hand into her flight jacket and Hungary tensed. She turned the flat edge of the pan and angled it like a shield and stood ready to charge forward if she caught sight of a weapon. Rather than a gun though, Lilith instead brought out a silver-colored pendant and tossed it in Hungary's direction.

Elizabeta snatched it out of the air more by instinct than choice. The weight of the iron in her palm was familiar and she glanced down, just for a moment, to see what it was.

Prussia's Iron Cross.

Elizabeta's breath hitched and she clutched the medallion close to her chest. She looked up at Lilith, her eyes the slightest bit red around their rims. "You think this changes anything?"

Lilith returned the sardonic smirk she was getting with one of her own. "Of course, not." She swiped at the blood trickling from her nose and lifted her fists into a fighting stance.

Hungary huffed and flipped her skillet once before swinging and burying the cast iron pan into the glass wall at her side. There it remained and she instead reached down and drew the curved saber from her hip while her free hand looped Prussia's necklace over her head so that the iron cross rested against her chest.

They rushed each other without further delay.

* * *

Siegfried might as well have been on autopilot. His body was moving, he nodded and responded when either Ludwig or Ivan spoke to him, but he was otherwise completely adrift as far as emotional stability went. His two companions must have noticed this as well, for they had placed him in the center of their formation, with Ivan leading in the front and Ludwig bringing up the rear. He couldn't blame them.

He still couldn't believe it. Luciano.

"Japan, we've reached an intersection. Which way?" Siegfried blinked and refocused his attention to take in the t-intersection the three of them had come across.

" _Left, Germany."_ Ludwig grunted his acknowledgment and Ivan turned to lead the way down the appointed hall. They marched in silence up until they neared a side hall and once again, Kiku spoke up.

" _There is a group of four soldiers awaiting you on the right."_

Ivan took the initiative and swung his water pipe just as they neared the mouth of the passage, catching a soldier under the chin. The blow nearly took the human's head off and instead sent him flying back into a second man who collapsed under his colleague's weight.

The last two were not so easily subdued however, and quickly backtracked and raised their weapons to fire at the oncoming nations. Ivan ducked and spun out of range against the wall, while Ludwig returned fire and tugged Siegfried to the opposite wall.

"Verdammt." Ludwig cursed and peered around the corner to take in the two American soldiers who were maintaining steady fire over their location. It seemed they were smart enough to keep their distance from the nations and not risk getting too close and caught by Ivan pipe. Ludwig glanced over the partition to meet Ivan's eyes. The Russian had a small pout on his face and frowned back.

"I am not liking this. It's no fun just sitting here, da?"

"Well that's hardly our most pressing concern, but ja we can't just sit here. We need to find the device before it's active." Ludwig turned to Siegfried. "Siegfried, I need you to cover me. I will make a charge and take out the humans."

Siegfried nodded and the pair moved in sync, Siegfried opened fire with a borrowed, drawing the attention of the two soldiers. Ludwig then took advantage of the distraction and moved through the opening of the hall and ran forward, gunning down both soldiers as he did so. The instant the second body hit the ground Siegfried lowered his weapon and his face slackened once again.

A hand landed on his shoulder.

"Good job." Siegfried blinked and his brain stalled at the odd little compliment by the Russian nation. He quirked a brow and without thinking scratched at the scars over his right forearm.

"Danke?" Had that been praise? Wow. Siegfried couldn't remember the last time anyone had ever praised his efforts. And to be honest his heart hadn't even been in the simple team effort he had just taken part in. Siegfried was not even sure why Ivan bothered with the compliment. It was not as though they had spoken much previously.

Ivan waltzed passed the dead humans with an odd little swing in his step, his water pipe echoing a low whistling sound as he spun it. His step didn't falter as he spoke up again.

"You should not be feeling so bad about little Luciano." Siegfried reacted with a full body flinch and a cold trickle of sweat made its way from the short hairs at the back of his neck down to his wife beater. No doubt staining the white shirt even further underneath his tan jacket. He could feel Ludwig's eyes burning into the back of his skull but it seemed his counterpart had chosen to remain silent as Ivan spoke. "You gave him everything you could and he turned his back. You owe him nothing more."

Siegfried's footsteps stuttered and came to a stop and Ludwig nearly collided with his back. "What?"

Ivan didn't stop to repeat himself. Instead he left Siegfried to ponder what had just been said.

"He's right, you know?" said Ludwig, still behind him. "More than likely Luciano will be there when we get to the device. You need to get your head on straight."

Siegfried didn't want to get his head on straight. Luciano was… Luciano. Luciano had been Siegfried's reason for being from his earliest memories and beyond. The one thing that meant the most to him in the world—save perhaps his brother.

But now Siegmund was dead.

And Luciano was working with the people who had killed him.

The two facts refused to reconcile in Siegfried's mind. He thought back to the few minutes on the plane to Kyoto, when Luciano had avoided his questions. Choosing to distract Siegfried instead of share his plans. He'd simply told Siegfried to do as he was told and forget everything else.

Just how long had Luciano been planning to leave him behind?

A hand landed on Siegfried's shoulder. "Could you, do it? If it comes down to it, could you stop Luciano?" Ludwig met and held Siegfried's gaze until the Otherworld nation shifted from his near constant slouch to a perfectly straight stand of attention. Ludwig waited for his answer.

"I won't kill him."

Ludwig level stare twisted in the corner just a bit, into an understanding half-smile. "I wouldn't have let you."

Siegfried laughed. "Right." He should have guessed that Ludwig would feel a similar kind of senseless devotion to Feliciano. A pang of something like jealousy tickled at Siegfried's heart. Feliciano was so affectionate, so adoring. He cared so free and openly. Siegfried wondered, a bit morose, if Luciano would have ever treated him like that if he had stayed Holy Rome and never lost his memory. "I would never take Feliciano from you like that."

* * *

"How much longer until everything is operational?" Luciano rolled his eyes as he observed the American President glare at the workers and technicians flitting back and forth between the different consoles and machinery around the room. He had no idea what any of it did, but he knew what it was built for. Seen its effects in the cold, dead bodies of Gilbert and Oliver.

Something so destructive was never simple, and Seth Walker was a fool if he thought rushing things would get him anywhere.

Most of the technicians went about their work without looking or speaking to world leader, but one did eventually stop and stutter out a reply that the device would be operational within two hours at the latest.

"Good."

Adamo came up to stand beside Luciano and they both turned to Seth. "And how long do you think until our dear Lilith finishes with the nations? We can't move forward without her here, yes?"

Seth didn't turn from the technicians and waved his hand in dismissal. "Who knows? She'll be here, though. Don't worry."

Adamo hummed. "Right. Would it not be prudent to send her some reinforcements though? She said her position was compromised. What if they overwhelm her?"

Luciano felt one of his eyebrows lift as Seth just shrugged. "Then we move forward without her. It's her own fault for drawing so much attention to herself. I'm not sacrificing the security of this device for anything."

Something in the human's tone prickled at the back of Luciano's neck and he felt his hand twitch toward the knives at his hip. "Isn't she your sister?" he asked. It went against his instincts, but Luciano found himself taking a challenging step forward towards the American. "Hasn't she given everything she has for you?" Seth turned to look at the half-nation, face blank. "Could you really turn your back on that kind of devotion? Isn't she the only family you have left?"

A smile twitched at the ends of Seth's lips. "Absolutely."

* * *

Hungary attacked first, swinging her curved Kilij in an arc towards Lilith. But the newly christened nation, as beaten and exhausted from her fight with Alfred and Alex as she was, still had all the force of the United States at her back, and dodged out of the way. Lilith sidestepped the sword and lunged inside of Hungary's range.

Hungary cursed and tried to lean away, but Lilith latched her hand onto Elizabeta's sword arm and took hold of her wrist. She moved to put the captured limb into an arm bar, but as she was being bent forward Hungary went with the motion. She dropped the sword and slid to the ground to take it back up with her left hand and swing at Lilith's exposed abdomen.

Lilith gasped and dropped Hungary's arm, jumping back and out of the way of the curved steel, but not fast enough to avoid a shallow slice across her stomach. She hissed and curled an arm around her wound while Elizabeta once again switched sword arms and transitioned from her slide into a defensive crouch.

Blood soaked through Lilith's flight jacket and dripped onto the ground at her feet. She swayed. "Should we help?" Elizabeta didn't turn her head to look at Alex, but she had to let herself smile a bit in satisfaction when she caught Alfred's reply.

"I think she's got this."

Both women straightened and moved to clash once again. This time, instead of avoiding the swing of Hungary's sword Lilith reached out and caught the blade in her hand. The steel cut deep into her palm and blood poured thick and easy down to the hilt, but Lilith kept hold. Elizabeta's eyes widened and her mouth fell open as Lilith tugged the sword down and brought up her knee. The metal snapped in two at the point of contact.

Distracted by the broken stump of her weapon, Hungary was caught off-guard as Lilith flipped her grip on the broken steel and swung it back in Elizabeta's direction like a knife. Hungary lunged out of the way, but received a shallow slash against her right cheek for her moment of hesitation.

"Szar," she cursed, brushing the blood away and raking her hand through the tangled lengths of hair that had plastered themselves to the side of her face. Lilith smirked and lunged again. Hungary brought up the broken stump of her weapon and parried the strike, but didn't catch sight of Lilith's fist until it was too late. With her left hand, Lilith struck the shorter brunette across the face. The force sent Hungary reeling back into a long table of computer monitors where she collided and sent several machines crashing to the ground.

Lilith was on her in a second, bringing down the blade tip like a knife. Elizabeta brought up her sword hilt, managing to catch the blade mere inches from her neck. The two female nations stayed locked together like that for several moments, Lilith grunting in frustration as her superior strength began to flag with exhaustion. Elizabeta too, was forcing quick breaths as she strove to hold off Lilith's attack.

After watching the sword point creep steadily forward, Hungary jerked her body to the right and let Lilith's blade fall. She bit back a cry of pain as the steel slid into her left shoulder, but better a shoulder than her neck. The sacrifice also freed her half of the weapon, and Elizabeta took the opportunity to stab the broken hilt into Lilith's exposed side. Lilith howled and leapt back with sword point in hand, giving Hungary space to stand.

Lilith dropped her half of the sword. Blood poured down her fingers to drip on the ground but the cut was already much shallower than it had been. The same could not be said for the wound in her side; and by the way she was now clutching her ribcage, Hungary could be sure she caught at least one rib in her strike too.

They circled each other for a moment until Lilith seemed to collect herself and straighten. As the American woman took a step towards Hungary, Elizabeta found herself retreating. They continued in this way until she had her back against the glass wall. She caught a glimpse of her skillet to her right.

Lilith raised a fist and went in for another blow and Hungary moved to snatch the exposed handle. She gripped the skillet with her left hand and let loose a fierce backhanded swing across her body, swatting away Lilith's strike with a furious battle cry. Lilith cried out as her arm made an audible cracking sound and Elizabeta moved forward, gripping the collar of Lilith's flight jacket with her right hand and crashed their foreheads together.

Lilith's head snapped backwards and when Elizabeta released her, she swayed and fell flat on her butt in a daze. Hungary chuckled a little, brown hair wild and half clinging to her sweat and blood-stained skin as the other half just barely held in her much-abused pony tail. She transitioned her frying pan to her right hand and swung again, striking Lilith across the face so she fell flat to the ground, curling up on her side as she fought to regain her breath and focus.

Hungary didn't give her the chance.

Still running off and adrenaline-fueled blood rage, she hauled Lilith up with her left hand and swung at her again. This time, sending the American woman flying back into her desk. The edge caught her in the lower back and Lilith groaned as her legs failed to hold her weight and she slid to the ground.

Hungary could feel Alfred and Alex's eyes on her, but she ignored them as she stalked across the room to her prey. Lilith was gripping the edge of the desk, trying to climb to her feet, but only made it about halfway before Elizabeta got to her. Hungary dropped her frying pan and instead took hold of the curly blonde hair at the back of Lilith's head. Digging her nails into the skin of the other woman's scalp, Hungary pulled her head back and slammed her face first into the surface of the wooden desk.

The wood buckled under the weight of the blow and when Hungary pulled Lilith's head back up to do it again, this time it cracked. Lilith's head was pulled up again and the blonde took in a stuttering, wheezing breath before reaching up her unbroken arm up to cling to Hungary's wrist. She tugged weakly at the hand in her hair and gave a broken cry of desperation and pain before being shoved down against the wooden desk once again. The splintered wood pricked the skin of her face and Lilith was lucky to have avoided a stick to the eye.

"Jesus, Hungary." Elizabeta registered America's horrified gasp but didn't let it stop her. After another two times shoving Lilith's face into her desk she pulled the nearly limp woman up again and this time hauled her away. Taking hold of Lilith's broken arm with her free hand and twisting it behind her back, Hungary took cruel satisfaction in hearing Lilith cry out in pain.

She half-dragged the bloodied world leader across the room to one of the glass walls overlooking a twenty-foot drop to the main floor and shoved her against it. Lilith let out broken sob of pain as she collapsed against the glass. Under her weight, it was cracking in a spider-webbed pattern like thin ice.

"Uh, Liz. Not to criticize you or anything but you might want to think about—oh, shit." Elizabeta ignored Alex the same way she did his counterpart and took a few steps away from Lilith before rushing forward and planting a kick right between Lilith's shoulder blades.

The glass wall shattered and Lilith was sent tumbling down to the concrete ground below. She screamed as she made contact, instinctively curling into a ball, a shuddering mess letting out little broken cries as she tried to suck in air. Hungary stared down from her high point, taking in Lilith's crumpled form as Alex and Alfred rushed to stand on either side of her.

"Fucking hell." Alex was openly gaping.

Elizabeta didn't respond other than to pull the loose hairs from her face and pull the gun from her thigh. She'd completely forgotten about it, in her anger. She'd wanted Lilith's blood under her fingernails. But now that she'd gotten that, it was time to end it.

She turned and headed for the staircase that would lead down to the ground floor as Alfred and Alex trailed after her in silence. When she came to a stop standing over Lilith, the blonde was still curled on her side, eyes sightless and wide in pain. Hungary grimaced and reached down to tug Lilith by the shoulder so she was flat on her back. She lifted the gun and aimed it at Lilith's head.

"Whoa, whoa, wait." Alex caught Elizabeta's hands and shoved them up so that her shot missed. Hungary rounded on the American with an enraged glare.

"What the hell!?" she roared. "I thought you wanted her dead!"

Alex lifted his hands in surrender. "I do! But then I just had a thought. I don't want to risk passing out for the rest of this like when Blondie over there was being kept under." He jerked a thumb over towards Alfred. "Leave her alive and incapacitated for now until we deal with the brother. Then you can kill her whatever way you want. I can even give you a few tips I picked up from Ollie to make it more interesting, if you want."

Hungary opened her mouth as if to argue but closed it as she listened to Lilith's quiet whimpers from beneath her. Looking down at the broken woman, she considered the gun in her hands.

"Tell me," she asked the other woman as she let the gun fall to her side. "Do you even regret it? Killing him? Prussia? Oliver? Sealand? Do you regret any of it?"

Lilith's gasps quieted and she focused her eyes and tilted her head up at Hungary. Even as bloodied, broken, and tear-stained as her face was Elizabeta could see that her expression was defiant, though blank in a way that was certainly very controlled.

"No."

Hungary's face twisted in disgust and she cursed in her native tongue before holstering the gun in her hands and turning away. "I hope you burn in hell."

Alex watched Elizabeta's retreat for a moment before looking over to Alfred. "Hey, you got a spare gun?" Alfred frowned but nodded and handed one of his Smith & Wesson's over. Alex gave a dark grin and set his bat down in favor of taking hold of the gun.

"I thought you said we weren't going to kill her yet," said Alfred.

Alex shrugged. "Yeah, well," Alex smiled wide and toothy, and Alfred shuddered as he was reminded that Alex, though he might not always look it, was Oliver's son. "Might as well make sure she can't follow us." With his teeth still gleaming in a cruel grin, Alex leveled the gun at Lilith and fired.

A bullet lodged in her left thigh and Lilith's head rolled back as she let out a scream of pain. Alex didn't stop, he fired again, this time in her right thigh. Again, Lilith screamed, and when that died down she was shaking with sobs, her eyes closed tight and tear tracks raking through her bloodied cheeks.

"And this one's for Ollie." He fired one last shot into Lilith's abdomen and then chucked the emptied gun into Alfred's hands. "Finish you later, bitch." He flipped the broken woman off and then turned his back to follow Hungary out of the room and back towards where Siegfried and the others had gone. That left Alfred alone with his Vice President.

"It didn't have to be like this," he said, quiet and perhaps not even loud enough for Lilith to hear. He left her there and caught up with the others as fast as he could.

* * *

Luciano felt something twisting and curling in his gut as he regarded Seth Walker. He didn't like Lilith. He knew Lilith wanted him dead. Had wanted him dead from the beginning. And he'd be the first to toast her death. But Lilith was the kind of person her understood. Seth was… Seth made his skin prickle with dread. He was the kind of ruthless that held no principle.

Even Oliver put his family above most everything else.

"Sir, it looks like we have nations approaching."

Seth rounded on the security personnel with a glare. "Still?"

Then man jumped at being addressed directly. "W-we still haven't been able to effectively counteract the nations who are working through our systems. They're hacking us faster than we can regain control."

Seth cursed and turned his back. Luciano watched the human technician duck his head and beat a hasty retreat fitting of one of Feliciano's people. "Damn it, where's Lilith when you need her. She should have dealt with this before going off to have her little fight."

Luciano peeked over one of the human's shoulders to take a quick glance over the work they were doing. "Ve~ this looks familiar. Is it Kuro and Kiku?"

The human looked up and nodded. "Yes, we were told it's the two Japans working from Auxiliary Control."

Luciano huffed and pushed the human aside. "Move. I know their work. I might not be as proficient as Flavio but I can stop Kuro." That caught the attention of Walker and Drago. The two world leaders converged on him and watched as he got to work.

"What about our Japan? Kiku?"

Luciano shrugged. "His work should be similar enough to Kuro's." He got to work, moving quickly to undermine the control of the two island nations. His mind drifted for a moment to his absent twin. Flavio wasn't there. None of the reports Adamo and Seth had received from Lilith had indicated that his brother or either of their counterparts were present. It made him bristle and he raised a hand to straighten his uniform where he sat.

"I have the security videos." Walker and Drago leaned in and Luciano opened a live feed on the monitor. On display, they could see dozens of small screens recording from different points in the building. Luciano took a moment to scan them before closing most of the images and leaving only a few open and enlarged and containing each of the three groups of nations attacking the compound.

"Why aren't our men engaging them?" asked Walker.

"Kiku and Kuro have control of containment doors. They are blocking off many of your soldiers' approaches."

"Can you take it back?"

"I think so." Luciano cracked his knuckles and got to work, systematically exploiting the weaknesses in Kuro's work that Flavio had pointed out one day during a bad hangover. It was something the bleach blond tended to do whenever he returned from a visit to Siegmund's. Flavio always returned from those nights completely drunk off his fruity cocktails and 'needing a win'. This either meant gossiping incessantly with Oliver's Canadian recluse of a first born or picking apart Kuro's technology. And occasionally, Luciano would sit in and observe.

Luciano worked for several minutes, working nonstop on circumventing Kuro's programming until finally he had wrested control away while the two island nations were occupied securing their communications.

"I have it."

Adamo seized control immediately. "Cut off their movement. Once the device is launched it won't matter where they are. We just need to keep them occupied until then."

Luciano moved to do just that when Seth grabbed his arm. "Wait."

Luciano jerked and his whole body bristled at the contact. _Human_ contact. Siegfried would never—no he couldn't focus on that right that second. Siegfried wasn't there to act as his shield for the moment. Once he had a chance to speak with him—and Kuro—make the two of them understand the situation, then everything would go back to the way it was supposed to be. Siegfried would keep petty little humans like Seth Walker from getting anywhere near him. But for now, …

"What?" Luciano hissed, tugging his arm out of the human's grip and sending him a scathing look.

Seth ignored him and instead focused on the screens. "Cut them off from the main entrance and send open a path for our forces to subdue the two nations there. No point in giving them an out. But then I want you to let the others through to this room. It's not like they'll be able to do anything. And to be honest… I want to see their faces when they realize they are going to die."

Luciano turned and sent a disturbed look in the American's direction and behind him he could sense Adamo doing the same. Again, he was reminded of the chilling feeling he got from the younger Walker. Despite his sister's devotion, the man was unhinged, even by Otherworld standards. Luciano couldn't put his finger down on why _he_ wanted the nations dead, but he was sure that it wasn't the same as Lilith's. He could acknowledge that the woman, at heart, was trying to help her people.

Seth Walker was… power hungry. That was the only way to describe it. The only reason why he would go so far as to have a nearly defenseless child nation killed just to have the Sealand eradication of under his belt. The only reason to take his one surviving relative and turn her into what she considered a monster just to have a weapon.

He wasn't sure what Walker's end goal was, but Luciano could use power hungry. Hunger for power made men impulsive, raw. He would act on instinct, and Luciano could easily manipulate that. Now, he just needed to get his allies together.

"I can do that." On screen, the three men turned and watched most of their forces start to make their way towards the main lobby.

* * *

Alex stepped quickly to catch up with Hungary and could hear the Boy Scout doing the same a few feet behind him. A frown was creeping onto his face at a steady pace the farther away they got from the America-wannabe. It was a thought niggling in the back of his head that he supposed hadn't fully registered until now.

"Hey, Liz." Hungary didn't stop her purposeful stride, but nodded her head and grunted to show that she had heard him. Alfred stepped up to his side and Alex could feet his counterpart's curious gaze. "Where's Matt? Didn't we leave the Maple Duo with you?"

Elizabeta's steps faltered for a moment and when she steadied, they had picked up speed. Alex and Alfred of course, lengthened their strides accordingly. "We're headed their way now."

"Are they okay?" Alfred asked, relieving Alex of the need to voice the same question. "I thought you said you were going to stay and help them?"

They came upon an intersection and Hungary looked both ways before siding on the right and following it. She glanced over her shoulder to be sure the Americans were following before speaking again. "I did. We beat them, but they were heavily armed. Matt… Matt took a hit and wasn't going anywhere soon. Canada stayed with him and told me to go help you."

Alex snarled and shoved his way to Elizabeta's side. "The fuck—Matt took a hit? What the fuck happened!?"

Elizabeta glared at the Otherworld nation and didn't answer than to stop the moment they turned a corner and point. "See for yourself." Alex did.

The sight was impressive to be sure. Matt's timid counterpart was braced against the hallway wall, tan parka speckled in human blood with Matt himself sprawled limp across his lap. Around them lay at least a dozen—maybe two—human soldiers dead and a few stray body parts littered near the still form of a large white polar bear.

"Mattie!?" As Alfred rushed to his twin's side, immediately taking the Canadian's face into his hands and scanning for injury, Alex followed in a fuming silence and bent over Matt's still body and pushed his fingers under the blond's jaw for a pulse.

"Alfred I'm fine. I'm fine." Matthew's reassurances were as indulgent as they were tired, and Alex could feel his brother's counterpart tighten the grip he had on Matt's flannel shirt when Alex jostled him. He sighed when he felt a steady thrum beneath his fingertips.

"Oh, thank fuck," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "What happened?"

Matthew's eyes drifted from his brother, to Alex, to over Alex's shoulder to Kuma. "It was Kuma. We'd almost won, but one of the humans had a grenade left and was going to blow us up along with him. Matt was far enough away but I wasn't and he and Kuma dove in front of me. Matt protected me and got us out of the way, but Kuma took most of the blast. Then Matt just… dropped."

"Shit." Alex turned and dashed over to the limp polar bear. Indeed, Kuma looked as if someone had taken a hacksaw to his front and blood was everywhere. Alex didn't even need to check to tell that the bear wasn't breathing. An extension of a nation as strong as Matt or not, Kuma was still, to some degree, just a polar bear. Alex cursed and kicked one of the human corpses. "Fuck! Shit. Shit-fuck!" He turned to the two Canadians and bit his lip at Matt's pale complexion. "I'm gone for half an hour and you get yourself into this kind of shit."

"Will he be alright?" Hungary asked, not deigning to move closer to the volatile atmosphere that was surrounding the North American siblings.

"Dammit, yes. He'll recover. But not for a while. Kuma though... fuck!" Alex couldn't stop himself from swearing and continued to pace the small width of the hallway just to keep from using his recharging magic to explode every lightbulb in sight.

"Should we stay?" Alfred asked.

Matthew shook his head. "No. You guys go. I'll watch over him." He looked up to meet Alex's eyes and Alex stared back with a measuring look.

"As soon as the idiot is conscious," he said, pointing at Matt and then Matthew. "You get him out of here. Get back to Artie and Francis and make sure to stay safe."

Matt nodded. "Right."

Appeased, Alex turned to Alfred and Elizabeta and cleared his throat. "Alright campers, let's roll."

They jogged back the way they came for several minutes, angling back in the direction of Arthur and Francis from where they intended to catch up with Ludwig and the others.

"Should be just ahead," Alex called as he rounded a corner that would lead them to a last stretch of hallway, only to have a containment door slam down just inches from the tip of his nose.

"Watch it!" Elizabeta reached out and snatched the dark-haired American back by his bomber jacket. The three were left panting in shock as they stared, wide-eyed, at the door now blocking their way.

Alfred frowned and lifted a furious hand to his ear. "Kuro, what the fuck, man? You almost took my head off by dropping that door!"

" _My apologies, Alexander-san."_ Alfred grunted as a way of acknowledgement and took a mental note that he was speaking to Kiku and not Kuro. To have not received even a monosyllabic retort meant that whatever the situation was, it was more than just a careless accident.

"What's going on, Kiku?"

" _I am not sure. We had steady control of the containment doors and then suddenly, the humans started counteracting everything we threw at them. They're taking down our controls faster than we can reclaim them. They've taken back Containment Procedures."_

Shit. That wasn't good. "You mean as of right now we're just the sad little rats they've got in their shit-hole maze?"

Kiku's voice, when he responded, came out more like a hopeless sigh. _"Hai."_

"Japan, what does that mean for the others?" asked Alfred.

" _Germany-san and his group appear to be unhindered, but they've effectively cut both of your groups from England-san and France-san. They do appear to have left a path for you that will coincide with the others on their way to where the device is being prepared._ "

Alfred frowned. "You saying they want us to show up?"

Alex snorted. "Sounds like a trap to me." He turned to the containment door and gave it an experimental tap with his bat. "How long do you think it'd take to force our way back to the lobby?"

" _Longer than we have, Alexander."_

Alex blanched. "Kuro, buddy! Was that just a complete sentence!?"

" _The device is prepped and the timer is set. They are going to release the airborne nanites in less than an hour."_

All mirth was gone from Alex and his face paled along with Elizabeta and Alfred's. "Fuck me." He turned his back on the two nations with him and brought his hand back up to his ear. "Art. How are you and Franny doing? Tell me right now, do you need our help?"

The sound of semi-automatics and rapid gunfire flooded the radio before he heard the response he was waiting for.

" _As much as I appreciate the sentiment, we don't really have time for—fuck!"_ There was more gunfire and some curse-infused grunting. _"Francis, you call that cover fire? Stop worrying about your damn bloody hair and keep them off me! Alex, listen we can take care of a few pesky humans. You meet up with the others and finish this."_

"For the love of fuck…" Alex turned from the containment door and started leading the way down the path the humans had left open for them. Then to Arthur in his ear, he said, "Fine, but next time we hang out… you and Mattie are coming to visit us in Otherworld. No more of your Earth-shit. Christ, I hate this world."

He was met with a static chuckle. _"Looking forward to it."_

Alex switched off his radio and picked up the pace.

* * *

" _We believe the device is being held just ahead."_ From the head of the group, Ludwig grunted and held up a hand for Siegfried and Ivan to be still and checked the weapon in his hands. Once he'd reloaded with a fresh magazine he pressed his ear to the closed doorway and a hand to the handle. Siegfried nodded when his counterpart made eye contact and assumed Ivan did as well when Ludwig's gaze switched from him to something over his shoulder, and then back.

'On three,' his overly professional doppelganger mouthed silently. 'One. Two.' Before he could get to three the group turned and raised their weapons at the sound of approaching footsteps. As soon as a flash of dark hair rounded the corner Ivan took his water pipe and swung, knocking an unprepared Alex back several feet into the wall with a groan.

"Oh. Oops."

Siegfried frowned at the utter nonchalance coming from the Russian. But once he saw Alex getting back up to his feet and rubbing his likely bruised chest, he turned his attention instead to Elizabeta, who was looking like she'd walked through a meat grinder. She met his eyes and nodded, reaching to grip the swinging cross around her neck that matched the ones around himself and Ludwig both.

"Lilith?" he asked.

"It's done."

Siegfried nodded. "Good."

"How did you three catch up with us so quickly?" asked Ludwig, choosing that as the perfect time to get the group back on track. "Didn't you run into any resistance?"

Alfred shook his head and walked up to take up position beside Ludwig, gun raised ready to cover the German once they made their way inside. "None," he said. "They might as well be flashing a neon sign saying, 'This Way to a Trap' but the Japans say the device is in there," he nodded to the door Ludwig was about to open.

"Then we go in," said Siegfried. "We pull Luciano out of whatever he's gotten himself into, kill Walker and Drago, and stop their device from launching."

Alfred smiled and held a thumb up. "Sounds good to me." Turning to Ludwig, the American jerked his head towards the door. "You take the lead, I'll help cover you with the others."

Ludwig nodded, face solemn and grim with determination. "Understood." He began the countdown again and this time, when he got the three, threw open the door and rushed in with guns raised and give more armed and dangerous nations behind him.

Bursting inside the room marked as 'Lab 06' they were met with a large open floor with a vaulted retractable ceiling. Directly beneath, was a cylindrical device Siegfried could only assume was meant to launch the nation-killing nanites into the air. The room was emptied of all personnel save a handful of armed soldiers who had weapons trained on them and three people standing behind a computer monitor. Two he didn't quite recognize, but the third he'd know anywhere.

"Luciano." The slight Italian lurched forward a step, hands going instinctively to his sides to straighten his tan uniform.

Around him, Siegfried heard the other nations opening fire, save for Alexander and Ivan who held bat and pipe respectively and were on either side of him in a defensive posture. He heard Alfred curse and bite back a moan of pain as he brought down two of his own soldiers, and a quick glance revealed the blond American keeping his gun raised with one hand while the other was clamped over his mouth. The young superpower looked a bit green as he turned to look for any more immediate threats.

When there appeared to be none, the nations took up formation behind Siegfried and faced the last three men standing.

"Walker." Alfred stepped forward, swallowed down whatever pain the others could see in his face and fired at the American President. The bullet lodged itself inside a wall of thick, bullet-proof glass.

The nations' breath caught and Adamo and Seth laughed, while Luciano continued to stare, mouth agape, at Siegfried.

"What?" Adamo asked. "Did you think we'd let you walk right in and stop us? There's nothing you have in your arsenal that can get through that wall," he gestured to the barrier between them.

Alex seethed and pushed his way to the front, bat at his side and free hand raised, palm outward. "We'll see about that." His eyes flickered and started to glow a bright red. The room shook and a sound like thunder roared from his back. The glass wall shook and warped, but by the time Alex's eyes had dimmed to their normal ruby color all that had changed was a slender crack that split across the barrier's surface. Alex looked between the wall and his hand in dismay.

Seth Walker chuckled to himself. "Performance issues?" He stepped out from behind Luciano and gave the nations a small smile. "I really have to commend you for making it this far. I haven't seen Lilith this frustrated and upset in years. Though—I do have to say—my sister might be an easily manipulated, overzealous, overly trusting, naïve bitch." Siegfried frowned and caught sight of Alfred flinching at the President's description of his own flesh and blood. But neither said anything as Walker continued. "But she is _extremely_ thorough. And she knows how to get the right people for the right job. Not even your so-called 'magic' can get through this. Even the nanites we release won't be able to get in." Now, why don't we sit back, relax, and get this party started."

Seth turned to Luciano and gave the Italian a pointed look. Luciano swallowed and forced himself to turn from Siegfried to open two separate security feeds on the monitors his side of the barrier. On either screen, the nations could see countless human soldiers making their way towards Auxiliary Control where Kiku, Kuro, and Yao were holed up, and towards the main lobby and Arthur and Francis.

"We haven't picked out the Canadian personifications yet. But whether we find them or our device activates first, the result will be the same." Alex and Alfred glared across the glass barrier at Seth and Adamo.

An automated voice echoed throughout the room. _'Beginning final checks. Weapons activation in 15:00.00 minutes.'_

Siegfried jerked in shock and he could bet the others in the room were feeling the same swell of panic as he was. They had no exit, no back-up, nothing.

"What about Lilith?" Alfred finally shouted above the thundering of the nations' panicked heart beats. "She's like me. An American personification. You gonna kill her too? Because trust me, in the condition we left her, she's not going anywhere."

Seth looked unperturbed and shrugged. "She's dragging her feet a bit, I'll admit. But she'll get here."

Alex snorted. "Somehow I doubt that."

"We'll see." Above their heads a screen flickered to life, beginning to display a set of glowing read numbers steadily ticking their way down.

'12:00', '11:59', '11:58'.

Twelve minutes. They had twelve minutes left and nothing left up their sleeves.

"Verdammt." Ludwig cursed, followed swiftly by a good deal more swearing from everyone else.

Alfred brought up a hand to his ear. "Kiku, can either you or Kuro help us out? We need to get past this panel. Guys? China? Japan?"

There was no response for several seconds before Kuro's voice finally came on. _'Kiku is hit. Sorry Alfred, Yao and I are pinned down. There's nothing we can do."_

Alfred swallowed and switched channels. "Artie? Francis? We need help and quick. Is there anything you can do?"

There was the sound of gunfire and Francis was the one to first respond. _"What are we supposed to do Amerique? Ah—Angleterre! Get back here! Now is not the time to do something stupid. Do not exhaust yourself!"_ France disconnected the line and Alfred's hand fell back to his side in dismay.

Above their heads the timer continued.

'10:02.00'

'10:01.00'

'10:00.00'

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this is a little late, my internet cut out last night and I couldn't update, but here it is. Hope you enjoyed. We'e getting really close to the end.**

 **Next Time: The Countdown Continues. Also: Where's Louis Been?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Warning: Language but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

Louis didn't like optimism. It was like a cancer, starting off small and unassuming until it grew into an all-encompassing impulse that would crush you the moment you were at your most vulnerable. Pragmatic pessimism was far better. If you kept your expectations low, you could never be disappointed. Louis held that truth close to his heart and made it the code by which he lived his life.

Louis told himself he was searching for a body.

"Oi Frenchie. How long are you just going to sit out there?"

The sullen Frenchman didn't care to react to the gruff voice that called to him from somewhere over his left shoulder. Instead he kept his eyes trained steadfast ahead at the rising sun over the distant horizon. The light had tinged the sky a soft pink. The same color as Oliver's hair.

"Hey, Alistair! Get your arse back in here. Gwen's getting twitchy! We need to get a move on!" Mon Dieu, these Britons were a tiresome bunch. Louis closed his eyes and took a heavy drag of the cigarette between his lips. He heard the Scotsman behind him shout something back at Patrick and then stomp away to the van the five of them had stolen upon their rendezvous in Virginia.

Louis elected to remain exactly where he was. Let the siblings tire themselves out with shouting and arguing. He was in no mood to humor them by taking part. He'd only called them here as extra fire power and did not expect this to be anything close to a social trip.

Somewhere out there was Oliver's body, the counterpart of their own England, and it was in all their best interests to get it back. For the Kirkland siblings, it was to protect Arthur. For Louis, he needed to see the body. He needed something to bring back home. Something to make it real.

"Do something about the Frenchman would you, Gwen? All the moping is bloody depressing."

Another set of footsteps stomped towards him, lighter this time, than Alistair's had been. A ruffle of green fabric settled beside him and a girl with thick eyebrows, a ginger braid down her back, and an L85 assault rifle sprawled across her lap came into view. Louis sighed quite audibly and put out his cigarette on the dirt beside him.

Merde, that had been his last one.

Northern Ireland crossed her legs and leaned back on one arm. She cocked her head to one side as she turned her impish grin on Louis. "So, you coming or what?" She turned without waiting for a reply and stared across the open field before them to the unassuming building that lay nestled in a deep valley. Per the last three facilities they had raided, this was the most likely place Lilith would have taken the body.

Louis didn't respond. He couldn't stop seeing Lilith and Luciano crowded into that helicopter as they whisked him away. Couldn't stop reliving the moment Oliver's radio had finally come back online in Venice. Couldn't stop hearing the gunshot.

"He might not be dead, you know."

Louis huffed. "Of course, he is. I was there. I heard the gunshot. Arthur had the same black veins that Prussia had before he died."

"Artie's still alive though. Way I heard it, that's not supposed to happen."

"Alexander cast a binding spell. That's the only thing keeping him alive."

Gwen's face pinched into a tight pout and she shifted the large rifle on her lap. "Maybe… but magic doesn't really allow stuff like that. You can bend the rules all you like, but you can't change them." Without preamble, Gwen jumped to her feet and hauled Louis bodily up after her. "Now, come on. Enough whining! This'll be fun. Trust me." She lifted the rifle and let it rest across one of her shoulders. "I got Aly and Patty to let me break out the big guns!"

Louis tried to get a word of protest in, but Gwen didn't care to listen and dragged him back to the open van where Alistair, Patrick, and Dylan were already stood ready, armed to the teeth.

"All set, then?" Alistair asked, settling a belt of grenades over his shoulder.

Gwen offered her older brother thumbs up. "Let's go!"

Louis sighed one last time at the excitability of his traveling companions and picked up his rapier as well as a single handgun. The projectile weapon felt unfamiliar in his hands, but he had to admit that depending on how fortified this facility was going to be, he might need more than his own archaic weapon of choice.

From the front seat of the van, Dylan nodded without a word and twisted back around to fire up the van. The vehicle rumbled to life beneath the four other occupants and they all grabbed hold of hand grips dangling from the roof of their armory-on-wheels.

"Hold on boys!" Gwen cheered, sharing feral grins with Alistair and Patrick respectively before winking in Louis' direction.

The van took a sharp turn and then started down the dirt road heading directly to the outermost fence of the facility. Patrick peeked between the front seats and squared his shoulders as they neared a guarded fence where two soldiers were waving frantically at them to stop.

"Here we go!" The van careened through the fenced gate with barely any loss in momentum.

* * *

Richard Morris was not an ambitious man. He'd never expected to do anything significant with his life and was perfectly content to work and die in obscurity. He had his programming work, his wife and kids, and that was all he ever needed.

Then he'd been noticed by one Dr. Emily Kirk and recommended to Vice President Lilith Walker and his life changed. Dr. Kirk had seen something in him, and with the Vice President's go-ahead, had been allowed to work on world changing technology. He could do good in the world and provide his family with monetary security enough to pay off his debts and set his two children up for college in the future.

In short, he owed everything Emily Kirk and Lilith Walker. So, when he'd been ordered to evacuate along with the other technicians and leave the Vice President alone to deal with whatever terrorist threat was headed their way… he just couldn't. He wouldn't have been able to look his wife and children in the eyes if something terrible happened and he could have done something. He thought of it as giving back. His wife would call it delusions of grandeur.

Whatever the case, after he'd seen the rest of his team evacuate he raced back the way he came. He peeked around every corner, took alternative routes around containment doors that had been shut, and eventually made it back to the primary control room. There, he saw Lilith Walker bloodied, broken, and dead on the floor.

"Ms. Walker!" He closed the distance from the entrance to where she lay flat on her back, eyes closed, and surrounded by shards of broken glass. "Jesus." She must have been thrown from the elevated control room. And it looked like she'd also been shot three times and her face beaten. She was also bleeding from a stab wound in her side.

Richard shifted to Lilith's side and removed his suit jacket. He swept away as much broken glass as he could, knelt at her side, pressed the wad of cloth into the Vice President's wound, and stuck two fingers under her neck. No pulse.

"No, no, no." Oh god, someone had killed the Vice President. Brutally murdered her, if he understood what he was seeing. She'd known his name. Asked about his kids once in passing. Who would do something like this to her?

Sniffing and wiping the sweat from his forehead, Richard moved closer and set his arms above her chest and pressed down. Thirty compressions, then tilted her head back and gave two breaths. It was too late, there was no way it was going to do any good.

"I need some help!" He went back to doing compressions and shouted for anyone that might have been able to hear. Of course, no one was there. He gave another two breaths and then sat back, sniffling again and reaching into his back pocket with shaking hands to pull out his phone and call an ambulance.

He just finished punching in the numbers when Lilith's eyes flew open and she arched up, taking in a huge, gulping breath. Richard's phone flew out of his hands without dialing and he stumbled onto his ass in shock.

"H-holy shit." He clapped a hand over his mouth as the curse slipped past and watched in shock as the Vice President's face screwed up in pain and she let out a choked cry of pain and curled on her side, shoulders shaking. He inched closer and gently placed a hand on her raised shoulder to roll her back on her back. "M-Ms. Walker?"

Her bright blue eyes—hadn't they been darker when first started working for her? —turned and studied him for a moment.

"Richard… Morris?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah um, that's me. Don't worry ma'am I'll call an ambulance." He started scanning the floor for his wayward phone when he heard Lilith groan and try to sit up.

Lilith shook her head. "No… don't need it."

"Um… with all due respect, yes you do." She shook her head again.

"Upstairs… in my desk," she let her head fall back against the linoleum floor and screwed her eyes shut. "There's a syringe with red liquid. Bring it… bring it here."

Richard raced up the winding stairs, steadfastly ignoring the signs of whatever fight had occurred, and into the control room. There was a fair-sized dent in the wood of Lilith's desk. He brushed past it and tugged open the different drawers until he found what he was looking for. It was a large syringe, and the liquid inside was thick, red, and looked suspiciously like blood. For a moment, he just stood there looking at it, wondering why he was getting a weird feeling from it.

"Morris?"

He blinked out of his daze and raced back downstairs, syringe in hand and knelt back at Lilith's side. "What should I do with it?"

Lilith's eyes were still shut and she hissed, but then started to give instruction. "First I… I need you to get the bullets out of my legs. And my-my stomach. Can you do that?"

Richard gulped and nodded. Then, realizing Lilith couldn't see him, added a belated "yes." Richard grit his teeth and peered into the bloody wound in Lilith's right thigh. He could see glint of silver among the red of flesh and blood and whispered a silent prayer before digging his free hand in and plucking it out. Lilith cursed and bit down on one of her palms while her other hand tangled in her hair—when did she start dying it like her brother?

He repeated the process twice more, with a brief break after her second leg to steady himself before he threw up, and then took up the syringe once more. "N-now what?"

"In my heart… Inject me, in the heart." Lilith opened her eyes a little to peek up at him and then nodded as he hovered over her chest. "Do it." Richard hesitated for a moment then did as he was asked. Lilith hissed and sucked in a lungful of air through clenched teeth as he pressed down on the plunger and watched the red liquid empty into her chest. As soon as the chamber was empty he plucked the needle out and chucked it across the room.

"Ma'am?" Lilith didn't answer, but color was coming back in her cheeks and some of the lines in her face eased. She took a deep, easier breath and then—much to Richard's amazement—sat up. She was still swaying heavily and looked like she needed a hospital, but she no longer seemed to be on death's door.

Lilith breathed deep again and then looked at Richard and smiled. "Thank you."

"Right." Richard started to look for his phone again, with the intent of calling that ambulance, when Lilith caught his arm.

"You should get out of here. I already ordered all non-essential personnel to evacuate."

Richard nodded. "Right-yes. Let me just call an ambulance and I'll help get you outside." There. His phone had slid under an upturned desk, but when he went to claim it the hand on his arm tightened. He looked back at the Vice President.

"Richard. You need to leave."

"But-."

Lilith's face softened and something like a fond smile graced her normally stoic countenance. "Go home. Be with your family." She was silent for a moment. "I think your wife has something she wants to surprise you with." Lilith didn't wait for him to respond. With a hand on a nearby chair Lilith groaned and lifted herself to her feet. She didn't look back and began to limp heavily across the room. Gripping tables, desks, and walls until she was gone from sight.

Richard had no idea what he had just witnessed, but something in Lilith's tone compelled him to do as she had asked and go home.

Several days later, after the madness of what had occurred at the facility finally died down from the news stations, his wife Lisa surprised him with the news that he had a second daughter on the way.

They named her Lily.

* * *

Ten minutes. Ten minutes to the end of everything. Luciano couldn't believe it. He tore his eyes from Siegfried's lost expression to the screens above their heads showing Auxiliary Control and the lobby. Any minute now and they'd be overrun and shot down. Then the humans' device would go off and everyone outside of this little safe room would be gone. Luciano went back to Siegfried. It was time to pull his partner back into the fold.

Flavio was a lost cause. The little shit had already betrayed him enough times by associating with the likes of Oliver and Matthieu. Not to mention that he wasn't even present. His southern twin had reached out only once since their separation in Venice. A short text message that read, _'Our counterparts and I are going back to Otherworld. Since I doubt Arturo will be inclined or able to open the door for you, I guess this is it. Addio, fratello.'_

Rather than trust Luciano to see things through, Flavio had run. Well, good riddance. At least he wouldn't have to worry about his own useless counterpart any longer. Feliciano could have Otherworld if Luciano got Earth in return.

Kuro, he would feel some regret losing. He'd hoped the assassin would be with Siegfried when they made their move. But that wasn't the case it seemed. As soon as Luciano had recognized Kuro's work, he'd tried to think of a way to get a message to him, to lure him back to this room, but he couldn't think of anything. Kuro's fate had been sealed the moment he'd split from Siegfried for the simple reason that to Luciano, Kuro was expendable, Siegfried was not.

Somewhere behind the human leaders, a door creaked open and in came, limping and half-dead, Lilith Walker, clinging to the door frame for support. "Well don't you look like shit, signorina." It was probably the fact that Lilith looked ready to keel over that gave Luciano the courage to poke at her, but the heated glare she invested the energy into giving him quelled his momentary bravado in an instant.

Luciano turned back to the other nations when he heard a heavy banging against the barrier. He was unsurprised to see Alex swinging his bat against the wall. "How the hell?" The American was bristling at the sight of the broken woman sliding to the ground on the opposite side of the barrier. Lilith was silent and somber as she rested against the back wall of the room. Her jacket, jeans, and skin were all speckled with blood and her body shook with minute tremors as she breathed.

"You shouldn't even be able to move," said Alfred, a fair bit more calm than his counterpart. Luciano too, quirked a brow in interest.

Lilith's lips twitched in a small smirk and she chuckled. "My people… take care of me as much as I try to take care of them." The small huff of laughter must have pained her, as she then tightened the arm wrapped around her midsection. Luciano waited for either of the American men's response to that, but whatever it might have been was interrupted by the younger Walker.

Seth took one look at his sister and snorted. "About time." Lilith didn't respond other than to give her brother a quiet look and then close her eyes and tilt her head back against the wall in exhaustion. He turned back to the nations and shrugged. "You see? Like I told you, Lilith has never let me down."

Luciano clicked his tongue and turned his attention from the siblings to check back on the countdown.

 _9:21.42_

Nine minutes. It was now or never. He balled his hands into fists and stalked over to Adamo. "Apri la barriera." Adamo blinked and looked over at the Italian nation with a questioning stare. Luciano grit his teeth and felt his hand twitch for his knives. "Ve~ Open the barrier," he repeated, voice in a low growl. "You promised me my allies when I agreed to help you."

He peeked at the nations and saw Siegfried balk while the rest of them turned their deadliest glares on him. "And you!" Alex rounded on Luciano on pointed a finger in his direction. His eyes were flashing red and the lights above them flickered. "When I get my hands on you, you little shit. You're going to wish Oliver finished you off in Venice."

And he wasn't the only one. Hungary looked about ready to murder him as well. But her voice, when she spoke, was quiet but chilling. "Gilbert died for you. And you betrayed us all." An unpleasant sensation pooled in Luciano's stomach. He liked Hungary. He really did. His Hungary had been one of the few bearable parts of his time with the Austrian. Especially after Holy Rome… but that didn't matter. None of them did. He only needed Siegfried.

Adamo looked over to Seth who gave a careless shrug. "Do what you want. This is bound to be interesting." The American crossed to a control panel and made a few alterations. A panel on the left side of the barrier lifted, revealing a kind of doorway to pass in and out.

" _Seth."_

"Quiet, Lilith." The President shut down his sister without a glance back, and simply continued to smile in Adamo and Luciano's direction.

"But why would you let more—"

"I said quiet!" Lilith snapped her mouth shut, eyes wide. "You job here today is done. Just sit down and keep your mouth shut." Luciano noticed Lilith blink several times before turning her head away and then focused back on the objective at hand.

"And in case the rest of you get any ideas, if anyone but the Germans make a move for the entry I'll slam it shut, so don't try it." The nations glared but didn't make a move.

Luciano stepped toward the opening. Siegfried was staring at him with wide eyes. A smile tweaked its way onto Luciano's face as he lifted an outstretched hand toward his most loyal ally. "Siegfried, come on. It's time to go."

Siegfried blinked a couple times. He was a little slow at times, Luciano could understand. His smile grew fonder and he beckoned again with his hand. "We win, Siegfried. We've beaten them all. This world is ours now."

Siegfried stared at his hand a moment longer before looking him in the eye. For a moment, he looked so unbelievably sad that Luciano faltered and his hand dropped an inch before he raised it back up, more insistently this time.

" _Siegfried._ " Siegfried shook his head and took a step back towards the rest of the nations and away from Luciano.

" _No_ , Luciano."

Luciano's breath caught and a sting started up at the back of his eyes. He forced it down with a growl and narrowed eyes. "What?"

Siegfried was not half as good at hiding his emotions, and his whole body shook as he bit his lip and stepped even further away, until his arm brushed against his counterpart's. "I can't Luciano. Everyone-everyone would die." Siegfried made a vague gesture with his hands towards the other nations.

"That doesn't matter! Only _we_ matter, Siegfried. You and I!"

Siegfried looked as if every word were a physical blow. "And what about Kuro!? Flavio!? Scheiße, Luciano! Did you even think about them!"

Luciano reeled. Siegfried never shouted at him. Never questioned him. He alone, was ever truly loyal. Why would he question Luciano now? What gave him the right?

"They don't matter!" he shouted back. "Stop being so stupid Siegfried. Did you really think we'd every make peace with the nations from this world? With the Allies!?" He curled his lip and spat on the ground. In the distance, he could make out the sound of Alexander scoffing somewhere in the back.

"You really think Oliver was ever going to just go back to Otherworld without making a power play? By siding with the humans I've beaten him at his own game? I won, Siegfried! Don't you see? I've won!"

Alex actually laughed. "You are so full of shit, Lucy. I hope you know that. And I'll bet there's a special circle in hell for shits who turn their back on their own species like you." Neither Luciano nor Siegfried looked away from each other to acknowledge Alexander's words, but Luciano felt his eyebrow twitch in response.

Luciano looked up at the clock.

 _8:16.00_

 _8:15.00_

 _8:14.00_

Drago cleared his throat. "Wrap this up, Luciano. Is he coming or not."

His heart rate was starting to spike. Luciano could feel sweat beading down the collar of his jacket and his uniform had never felt as restricting as it did in that instant. Siegfried was supposed to be easy. Siegfried was supposed to drag Ludwig kicking and screaming across the barrier where they would be safe.

"Siegfried, enough. This is not up for debate. Come. Now." He turned his back and stepped several feet from the opening. When he turned he fully expected to see Siegfried trailing—reluctantly, but still trailing—at his heels. But he hadn't moved.

Somewhere to Luciano's left. Seth Walker started laughing. "Okay, okay, this was entertaining but now it's just getting old… and a little pathetic."

Without waiting another second, and much to the surprise of everyone in the room, including Lilith, Seth Walker drew a gun from inside his suit jacket, aimed at Drago, and fired.

 _Bang!_

* * *

There were too fucking many of them. Arthur cursed and tossed aside his emptied rifle before accepting the one Francis pressed into his hands without question. He traded a quick, maybe hopeless, partly amused, glance with his landlocked neighbor before they both turned and lifted themselves above the upturned desk to fire back at the humans trying to force their way in to the lobby. They hadn't heard from Alex and the others since the assault had increased, but Japan's team had left no question.

It was bad.

A human lobbed a grenade outside of Francis' peripheral and Arthur didn't hesitate to grab the Frenchman by the arm and dart away to another desk, dragging the other man along. He threw the older nation against the back of the desk and leaned over him to open fire on the humans once again.

France chuckled. "Oh Angleterre~ if I knew putting the fate of the world at stake was what it took to get you on top of me like this, I would have started Armageddon by now."

Arthur rolled his eyes, but let out a small snort of amusement. "Don't flatter yourself. Now get up here and pull your weight." He shifted over and dealt a swift kick to the Frenchman's leg to get him moving.

"You wound me, mon ami." Francis rolled to his feet and opened fire at Arthur's side. They continued in that way for several more seconds before one of the humans got lucky. "Baise-moi!" France's shoulder jerked as a bullet dug its way into his upper arm and he dropped back to safety.

Arthur hissed, "Damn it all," and called on the dwindling, but still vast, pool of magic he had at his disposal. Flinging out an outstretched hand he felt his eyes light up and summoned a fierce wind to blow back all the humans in the vicinity. All but the one who'd shot the dumb Frenchman.

For that one he closed his hand into a fist and made a tugging motion towards himself. The human was lifted from the ground and sent flying forward to where Arthur was waiting. He tugged a knife from his belt and let the human be impaled before dropping both knife and corpse on the ground.

Satisfied, he let his hand fall and magic recede. The resulting drain on his energy caused Arthur to sway and before the humans could recover and open fire on him, a hand on his wrist tugged him down and saved him from a hail of bullets.

He landed on his knees and braced himself with one hand on the ground while the other pushed back his fringe of sweat-dampened hair. He took deep breaths to try and recover while France frowned down at him with clear disapproval.

"That was unwise, Sourcils."

"Yeah… well so it getting yourself shot, moron." He looked up at France and saw something in the fond, and incredibly sad smile he was receiving that made him return it. The hand of France's wounded arm was only a few inches away. He considered taking it. Instead he pulled out a grenade and lobbed it over the desk. He smirked in Francis' direction. "This isn't going to end well, is it?"

France laughed. Blood was leaking out between the fingers gripping his arm. "Probably not."

Arthur considered the rifle at his side, and kicked it aside in favor of planting himself down next to Francis. Shoulder to shoulder. "Fuck Oliver," he swore out of the blue, apropos of nothing. "And fuck Louis too while we're at it."

Francis arched a brow and turned his head in Arthur's direction. "Eh? Arthur, are you sure you didn't take a blow to the head? Or two?"

Arthur snorted and shook his head. "No, you idiot. It's just… fuck those two for being so damn well put together. They're a pair of complete nutters and somehow they get along better than we do."

The humans sounded like they were getting closer. Arthur took a deep breath and then jumped to his feet with rifle in hand and opened fire again before dropping back down to one knee. Francis seemed to have been waiting for him to return, he started speaking immediately.

"What does their relationship have to do with anything?" Arthur glanced over. He was really banking on that being hope in the Frenchman's tone.

"I mean," he started. "Well, if we're both going to die here, we might as well bury the damn hatchet and be honest for once in our very long and very miserable lives."

France's breath caught, but before he could respond, a nearby explosion reminded them that they were, in fact, in the middle of a firefight. Sharing an annoyed scowl the two took up their weapons—France with one hand—and opened fire again. When they dropped back down Francis spoke quickly.

"And what would you be honest about then?"

Arthur gave him a sardonic smile. "That in all honesty there's no one else I would rather go out beside." Francis smiled and his eyes shined. Arthur always did prefer a darker shade of blue.

"Oui, although I'd always envisioned no one taking us from this world but each other."

"Yes well," Arthur tossed France another grenade, which he threw. "I suppose you can't have everything." He turned and caught Francis' eye. "Oh, and one more thing."

"Hm?"

"If you hadn't been such a complete tool about it in 1956, I would have said yes."

It took Francis a minute to recall his ill-fitted request for a merger all those decades ago. But when he did, for once in his life, France seemed to be left speechless.

"... Oh."

* * *

Everyone in the room jumped at the sound of the lone gunshot and Alfred wasn't too proud to admit he might have let out a small yelp. But the shock of watching Adamo Drago's body drop to the ground with a wet thud had all the nations and even Lilith herself caught off-guard. Luciano had pressed himself back against the barrier, as far from Seth as he could get, and Lilith looked to be struggling to get to her feet. Her mouth was agape and she started to tremble more than she had been moments prior.

She tried to speak. "Seth, what-"

Seth ignored his sister's aborted inquiry and instead pulled his hand back to stare down at the gun he was holding. He had a smile on his face and his eyes sparkled. Alfred shivered. It reminded him of how Oliver had looked the first time he'd met the Otherworld nation, and it was not a face he wanted to see on his nation's leader.

"You know," Seth began, grinning down at his gun for another second. "I've never actually fired one of these things before." His voice held a bit of wonder to it. "It was always Lily's sort of thing. But to be honest, I kind of like it."

For a moment, Alfred shifted his gaze and met Lilith's eyes. She was shaken and pale, though somehow, she had managed to use the support of the wall to stagger to her feet.

Seth's grin widened and then he turned the gun on Luciano. The Northern Italian flinched and he moved for one of the knives at his hip. Seth fired and the bullet lodged just right of his hand. "Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't try it." A muscle in Luciano's jaw ticked, but he brought his hands away from his sides and Seth made a pleased sound. "Now, I need you to step outside the barrier Luciano. I could shoot you and have Lilith toss your body out, but I'd like to avoid the mess. So, if you don't mind…" he gestured towards the opening. Luciano glanced between the Walker siblings and then slowly started for the opening. As soon as he stepped through Seth pressed a few controls on the control monitor and the barrier closed once again. This time locking everyone but Seth and Lilith outside.

Siegfried moved to pull a near catatonic Luciano to his side. Alex made a grumbling sound at the protective hold the German had, but they all had bigger problems. Alfred looked up at the countdown clock.

 _2:01.23_

He looked over to his counterpart. "We need to do something. Now."

Alex scoffed. "Yeah, I get that. Any bright ideas Boy Scout? Because me, I've got nothing."

Alfred scoured his brain for anything when the thought occurred. He rounded back on Alex. "You said you gave Artie your 'magic', right?" He minimized the verbal eyeroll at the word 'magic' as much as he could. "You told him to save it for something big. Could we use that?"

Alex's eyes lit up. "Seems like your good for something after all, Blondie." His dark-haired copy smirked and lifted a hand to his radio. "Artie, you there?"

In his ear, Alfred could hear heavy breathing and gunfire. Then, came Francis' voice, speaking fast and strained. _"Now is not a good time, Alexander."_

Worry spiked through Alfred that France was the one to answer their specific call. The same concern was also reflected in Alex.

"France, it's Alfred. Is England okay?"

It took a moment, but when they finally got a response Arthur's voice came through shallow and strangled, like he was talking through clenched teeth. _"I'm here. Just talk quick you two. I'm afraid we're not in the best way right now."_

Alex scowled. "Remember I told you to save my magic for 'something big'?"

" _Yeah?"_

Alfred picked up the conversation. "Well we need it. And we need it now."

" _Well could either of you elaborate on what the pressing need is? I'm going to need a bit more information than that."_ At the end of his response Arthur's voice took on more of a pained sound and Alfred traded another worried look with his counterpart. Unfortunately, they didn't have the time or means to do anything about it.

Alex spoke fast to describe the essentials of the situation and Alfred looked at the time again.

 _1:10.03_

They were nearly out of time.

"Can you, do it?" Alex asked, pulling Alfred's focus back on the conversation and Arthur's reply.

" _We're about to find out."_ The line went dead and Alfred and Alex both dropped their hands. Alfred's eyes went to each of the nations in the room and then back to the clock.

 _00:58.44_

"What's he going to try?" Ludwig asked.

Alex shrugged. "No-fucking-clue. I wouldn't even know where to start. But if anyone can think of something, it'll be Artie."

"Still thinking you've won, Luciano?" asked Hungary, who was staring stone-faced at the Italian. Luciano didn't respond other than to look down at his shaking hands. Alfred turned his focus back on his world leaders.

Lilith was staring at Seth like she couldn't believe what she'd just witnessed. He had to wonder how much the siblings' goals really aligned. Seth couldn't have told her about ousting Drago at the last moment. Lilith had no reason to fake her shock. So, if Seth was lying to his sister, what was it he really wanted? He looked up at the clock.

 _00:33.59_

Whatever it was, he supposed it wouldn't matter soon. Everyone continued to watch the number tick down closer and closer to zero.

 _00:12.02_

 _00:11.00_

 _00:10.00_

A low rumble started and steadily grew louder. The ground began to shake and the video screens displaying security footage blew out one by one.

For a moment, Seth turned his attention from the clock to the nations. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Half the lights in the room shorted and the cylindrical machine holding the nanites ready for launch made an unhappy whirring sound. The clock flickered and the time displayed started to fluctuate.

 _00:02.23_

 _53:02.11_

 _00:42.42_

 _12:16:99_

A sonic boom ripped through the room, knocking everyone to the ground. That was followed by an explosion somewhere in the distance that had everyone clapping their hands to their ears. Alfred's stomach turned and he felt sick, but above the noise and his own discomfort, he could hear Lilith scream.

It was the sound of heartbreak and agony.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"This is surreal. Is it surreal? It's surreal." Dr. Lang had been going about muttering to herself between sips of tea for the last several minutes, but Oliver let the poor girl's confusion go without much prejudice. After all, she had negotiated him a bit of tea while he was stuck in his cell awaiting the mass genocide of his species and provided him some company. So, he couldn't complain. The good doctor knew her way around tea too. Always a plus.

Oliver offered the Asian girl a toothy grin and shrugged. "Seems normal to me." The two sat across from one another on either side of the glass barrier enclosing Oliver's cell. The Englishman cross-legged with his tea in his hands and the doctor with her legs tucked demurely beneath her to keep her skirt in order.

"You're not at all like I was expecting," she admitted, one hand lifting from the cup on her lap to scratch at the scar tissue marring her cheek. Oliver's smile twitched a bit wider. He did have to admire the company his dear little Amelia surrounded herself with. Oliver may not like humans, but he could appreciate some of the exceptional ones. Dr. Valfiore Lang, who wore her disfiguration like a badge of honor, was certainly one of the exceptional.

"You were expecting Hannibal Lecter?" Oliver asked, blinking owlishly at the human and tilting his head near ninety degrees. His eyes swirled with a tinge of pink in amusement.

Val shrugged and took another sip of tea. "Maybe? To be honest though I was mostly expecting less pastel." She waved a hand in his general direction as if to indicate his attire.

The pink in Oliver's eyes swirled for a moment and his face twisted in a pout. "What's wrong with pink? I like pink."

The doctor flinched and shook her head. "Nothing. Just doesn't say, 'cannibalistic-semi-immortal-psychopath' to me."

" _That_ , my dear girl, is a matter of opinion." The wide smile returned to Oliver's face. "Disappointed then?"

Val snorted. "God no. Everything about you, and nations in general, is fascinating to me. Physiologically speaking, that is. And I have a few psychologist friends from school who would have a field-day with you."

"I'm sure," Oliver said with a small grin. "Though I expect it must be frustrating."

Dr. Lang tilted her head in confusion. "Frustrating?"

Oliver nodded. "Hiding your interest. Lilith Walker doesn't seem the type to want to indulge in such things more than strictly necessary." The Otherworld nation lifted a pink eyebrow as Lang's expression turned fond and she shook her head with a small smile.

"Not at all. Well… you're right that she doesn't want to deal with anything nation-related more than she would need, but she's not the type of person who would limit someone else because of her own reservations."

Oliver's lips curled into a smile behind his cup of tea. His eyes sparked with renewed interest. "Then what kind of person would you say she is?"

Val seemed to contemplate that for a few moments before she said anything more. "Loyal. Brave. She wants to do good, but sometimes I think she lets herself get caught up in other people's emotional turmoil. I'd almost call her empathic except that she can be utterly oblivious at times."

"You seem to know quite a bit about her."

Val hummed in acknowledgement. "I should. I've known her since our university days." She poured herself more tea and then gestured with the pot. "More tea?"

"Oh yes, please." Oliver nudged his cup to a two-way panel and waited as the doctor refilled it and sent it back. "Thank you, dear."

"Your welcome."

"You know," Oliver blew over the surface of the hot tea and took a small sip. "Seeing as you and Lilith Walker are such close friends, it makes me wonder why you of all people would help her brother turn her into the very thing she hates."

Oliver's lips curled upward as Dr. Lang visibly bristled. "I never should have let her start dosing herself. It was a mistake and President Walker made sure to burn that bridge the minute Lilith walked over it." The good doctor's eyes darkened in hatred. "But I'll do anything I can to help her."

Oliver hummed in appreciation. "Loyalty. Such an admirable quality. It will serve you well."

Lang blinked, probably unsure of what to do with the compliment, and that just amused Oliver even more.

Oliver giggled and set his empty tea cup down on the ground beside him while Val sat staring back at him with a calculating gaze. Oliver's eyes calmed to blue and focused on the necklace hanging from the doctor's neck.

Unbeknownst to her, from Dr. Lang's shoulder, a black-winged pixie was poking the crescent moon and cross symbol and warbled a confused trill at Oliver. The pixie had alerted Oliver to the exchange the moment Lilith had handed it over to her before leaving.

Oliver had spent the remainder of the time up until that moment luring Valfiore closer and closer to examine the piece of jewelry ever since.

" _I sense a wealth of knowledge"_ said the pixie in her fae tongue, and Oliver's grin twisted. Interesting.

A rumble went through the ground and a black unicorn that had wandered into the building some time ago tossed its head, pawing at the ground in agitation. A rouge-colored wyvern coiled in rafters opened its wings and screeched. Dr. Lang reacted to the sound, if not the excitement of the magical creatures she couldn't see around her. Oliver giggled.

"What was that?"

A soldier from the outside of the building came rushing in and barked a few orders to the other men around the room. After mobilizing the others, he came over to stand beside the doctor. "Ma'am we may have a situation."

Another rumble, louder this time, sounded and Oliver's giggling turned to a gleeful cackle. "Let me offer some advice in thanks for the tea." Wild, pink eyes turned to Val and he canted his head. "I'd hide if I were you, dearie."

Lang didn't need to be told twice. She turned from Oliver's cell and made as if to evacuate from the room when one of the skylight windows built near the roof of the building shattered, and a small black cylinder clattered to the ground.

Dr. Lang gave a full-body flinch and cursed. "Son of a bitch." Thick clouds of smoke spewed from the smoke bomb, immediately engulfing the room in a thick smog. The human doctor coughed and brought an arm up to cover her nose and mouth and retreated until her back pressed up against the wall of Oliver's cell.

Gunshots and gurgling cries started to erupt from the far side of the room and Oliver saw the black unicorn rear up again before charging through the smoke and out of sight. An excited tickle went up his spine. He giggled.

Dr. Lang turned, and when she caught Oliver's delighted expression, paled and rushed away. She probably hoped the smoke would hide her, but the pinkette easily noted the desk she had chosen to take refugee behind.

* * *

Louis felt a cold kind of satisfaction as he cut his way through the panicking soldiers inside of the facility. The Kirklands and himself had struck so quickly and without any forewarning that they didn't have time to put up much of a fight. And with the firepower of Arthur's siblings covering him from behind, he could slice through the confused masses at his convenience.

A gust of wind cut through the thick grey smoke of the large room that made up much of the building. It cleared the smoke from its path for a moment, and looking through the opening, Louis saw the outline of what appeared to be a cell. And at its center, a flash of pink.

The air rushed from Louis lungs and he let the other Kirkland siblings deal with the remaining humans as he walked like a man possessed towards the cell. There, standing with arms crossed and a cheeky grin on his face… there was no way.

He came right up against the glass barrier and placed his hand on the surface such that if it hadn't been there, he could have touched the man's cheek.

"Angleterre."

Oliver's smirk shrank into a tender little smile and he tilted his head to the side and up in Louis' direction. "A propos du temps, Louis." He lifted a finger and trailed it down the length of Louis' palm. "Miss me?"

"Well isn't this touching." Louis' crafted stoicism crumbled into a frown as he turned away from Oliver to stare at the tall, red-haired Scotsman who had interrupted his reunion. He was fully prepared to ignore him and go back to reveling over Oliver's apparent survival, but the sentiment didn't seem to be shared by the man himself.

"Scotty, is that you?" Louis sighed and glanced over his shoulder to see Oliver leaning the side to smile at Alistair. "Have you come to rescue me?" The Scot grimaced as Oliver clasped his hands in front of him and batted his eyelashes, teeth sparkling in his open grin.

"Apparently. Let's not mention it again." Alistair turned and stalked over to a computer monitor, kicking an unconscious—or more than likely dead—human out of the way as he did so. A few seconds of finagling with controls later and Louis and Oliver each took a step back as the barrier between them raised. It was up to waist height when Louis' self-control snapped and he ducked under, sweeping Oliver up into his arms.

"Louis, dear I can feel your heart beating from here. Are you okay?" Oliver's voice came out muffled from where one of Louis' hands had his head pressed against the crook of his neck. Louis didn't respond other than to press his face into the bright pink mess of Oliver's hair. He let the smell of flour and blood soothe his raging heart.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered, only loud enough for the shorter man to hear and no one else. "Ton stupide homme Anglais."

Oliver chuckled and pulled his head back from Louis neck to smile up at him, resting his head over Louis' shoulder. "No need to be mean, Louis." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the stubbled line of the Frenchman's jaw. "I'm sorry I worried you though."

Louis felt his expression relax into something fond and opened his mouth to reply when a gagging noise from somewhere behind ruined the moment.

"Ugh, that's disgusting." Scotland made an abortive motion with his hand and turned his back. "Get a room you two. Preferably one _without_ me in it."

Louis rolled his eyes and moved to continue with his current activities when Oliver pulled himself back and giggled. Louis's arms felt cold at the loss, but he contented himself with the grip he kept of one of Oliver's wrists.

"Don't be embarrassed, Scotty~. Now come, we really must be going." Oliver readjusted in Louis' grip so that their fingers were twined together and then skipped off toward one of the upturned desks, dragging Louis along. There Oliver pushed aside the desk, revealing a small Asian woman with a horribly scarred cheek, cowering beneath.

Louis scowled down at her and brought his rapier up to run her through when Oliver raised a hand to stay his. He glared down at Oliver who just tutted at him and shook his head, gin still in place. "Now, now, not so fast, dearie."

Oliver turned and crouched down in front of the woman and then reached out to snatch a pendant from her neck. The girl shrieked and jumped at the action. Her eyes were wide and confused as they stared at Oliver. In return Oliver gave her an indulgent tilt of the head and Louis huffed. What did this girl have that was drawing Oliver's interest? He should be more focused on _their_ reunion.

"Alistair, be a good man and fetch me a pen, would you?" Oliver didn't move other than to snatch the girl's wrist and then raise an awaiting hand in the direction of the Scotsman.

"What am I, your secretary?" Alistair huffed and tossed a ballpoint from the desk he was standing by. Oliver caught it and then proceeded to scribble something onto the Asian's palm.

When he was finished, Oliver chucked the pen over his shoulder and stood. With a pat to the girl's head he smiled down at her. "Thanks for the tea~!" He turned and grabbed Louis hand. Louis any remaining frustration ease from his body as he let Oliver lead them out.

The waltzed across the corpse-littered floor hand in hand. Alistair covering their back and Dylan and the Irish twins joining up as they retraced their steps to the main entrance and out. "Off to fetch the boys now?" he asked. They were nearing the van, and Alistair slid into the driver's seat in front with Patrick in passenger's side and Gwen and Dylan waiting for Louis and Oliver to join them in back.

Oliver turned and smiled up at Louis before diving in for a tight hug. Louis gasped at the shorter man's vehemence and how remarkably still Oliver was as he pressed his face into Louis' chest. For a moment, they just stood there, without moving or speaking, and Louis hugging back as much as his pinned arms would let him.

"Oliver?"

"Thank you for coming to get me, Louis."

Oliver finally released him and Louis took a step back and cupped Oliver's face in his hands. "Always." Oliver's smile grew and he laid his hands over Louis'. He opened his mouth to say something when something like pain flickered over his expression. Pink whirled into the blue of his eyes for a moment before fading out just as quickly as it came. Oliver's smile faltered.

"Oh."

Louis shifted his grip. One hand remained on Oliver's cheek while the other took his shoulder to steady him. "Oliver?"

Oliver's eyes seemed to go out of focus for a second before they moved back up to Louis. "I'm afraid Artie's being a bit reckless."

Louis tightened his grip and Oliver clung back. "Oliver, what's happening? Answer me." Had the others lost? Were their boys dead? Before he could answer, Oliver gasped and the strength seemed to go out of his legs. "Oliver!" Louis bent down and caught his slight partner before he could crash to the ground. Oliver was still conscious, but his expression was most certainly pained now, and his breathing was labored. "Those _idiots,_ " he cursed.

Oliver gave a quiet giggle. "It'll be okay."

Louis ignored him and swept the Englishman into his arms before climbing into the back of their awaiting van.

Gwen jumped to her feet as soon as she saw the state Oliver was in. "Is he alright?"

"Je ne sais pas." He opened his mouth to dismiss Northern Ireland's attempts to help when Louis registered a sudden weakness in his own limbs. "Q-quoi?"

He dropped to his knees and found himself hurrying to lay Oliver down before he too found himself sprawled on the floor of the van. Louis forced himself to shift so that he could see Oliver, who looked to have lost consciousness. He was reminded of Alexander's fainting spells and dearly hoped that this would be as temporary. If it wasn't… that was just his luck.

"Damn... I just got you back." he reached his hand out to grasp one of Oliver's and held it tight. He could see dark spots swirling at the edges of his vision and getting bigger. He could hear Gwen calling for Alistair somewhere in the background but couldn't seem to care. Oliver was right there.

"I just got you back. I'm not letting you go anywhere this time, without me." Louis let the dark consume him and he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow that was a long chapter, I ended up splitting it in two. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next Time: The Countdown Hits Zero**


	31. Chapter 31

**Warning: Language, but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

"How much time do you think we have left?" Arthur shot down two more humans and then ducked beside Francis to reload while waiting for an answer.

Francis met his gaze. "Until we all die slow and painful deaths? No idea."

Arthur frowned. "Who said anything about slow and painful?" Francis laughed and sent back a small shrug.

"You forget, I was there with you in Venice. That looked neither swift, nor painless."

Arthur thought on that for a moment then nodded. "Fair point." They both stood back up to continue firing. France's arm had gone numb, but the pain of the bullet wound had been sufficiently replaced by another shot to his right leg and a graze on his hip. Arthur too, was now sporting a sluggishly bleeding wound on the left side of his abdomen. His excess magic was working quick to heal the injury, but the bullet lodged in his gut was making things tricky.

"Well the least the others could do is keep us updated. Let us know if we should start—bloody-FUCKING-hell!" Arthur's whole body jerked and it felt like being struck by lightning as a bullet lodged in his chest, just above his heart. He dropped to the ground, weapon abandoned, and clasped a hand over the bloodless wound. He could feel magic surging forward and the bullet was disintegrated the moment it entered his body. Arthur hissed in pain. Instead of receding like it was meant to, his magic continued to writhe at the point of injury, sending shocks across his skin and heating up like he was leaning over a furnace.

Francis was still firing on the humans. "Arthur, are you alright!?"

"Fuck fuck—do I LOOK alright? —fucking fuck!" He couldn't get the magic back under control. There should have been more than enough to close his chest wound, but it was like the magic was pouring from it instead. He was simultaneously being burned alive and electrocuted.

The sound of Francis shooting back at the humans tapered out and he was joined on the ground with the Frenchman easing him back against their makeshift barricade. Just then, their radios came on.

" _Artie, you there?"_ It was Alex. Arthur groaned and let his head fall back against wood and he caught Francis giving him a worried look.

France was the one to answer. "Now is not a good time, Alexander." It looked like Francis was trying to get a look at his injury.

The next person they heard was Alfred. "France, it's Alfred. Is England okay?" Well, wasn't that nice. France's face was grim. Arthur could read the negative response he was about to give in a heartbeat and quickly clamped a hand over the Frenchman's mouth before responding himself. There was no point in handling the situation with kid gloves. There was no time and if Arthur was correct, no point.

"I'm here. Just talk quick you two. I'm afraid we're not in the best way right now." Understatement of the century.

Alex spoke next. _"Remember I told you to save my magic for 'something big'?"_

"Yeah." That was the magic currently burning him alive from the inside out if he was not mistaken. Something must have happened to the mark Alex had placed on him.

" _Well we need it. And we need it now."_

Arthur dropped his hand from France's mouth but gave a warning glare when he looked ready to say something. "Well could either of you elaborate on what the pressing need is? I'm going to need a bit more information than that." His voice strained near the end of his response. Without doubt, there was something wrong with his connection to Alex. Dread pooled in Arthur's gut at the implication and he started estimating just how much damage a mass expulsion of their shared magical power might do as the Americans in his ear gave a brief overview of the situation at hand.

" _Can you, do it?"_ Arthur didn't respond to Alex for a moment, focusing instead on trying to even out his breathing and watching the emotions flickering across Francis' face.

Frustration. Worry. Resignation. Worry. Fear. Pain. Worry. Francis' hands on his left arm and right shoulder tightened and he shook his head. The silent message to not make promises reading loud and clear. But then, they still had to try. "We're about to find out." Arthur shut off the radio and then relaxed against the back of the upturned desk. This time, with Francis the one leaning over him.

An icy pain lanced through the bullet wound over the left side of his chest and he grunted in pain at the fire coursing through his veins. He peeked up at Francis. "How bad is it?"

France shifted his gaze to where the wound would be and looked at a loss for words. "Well—it's hard to say… but you've got little bolts of green and red lightning coming from it, so my best guess is, not good."

Arthur rolled his eyes and dared to look down. France was right, he could see traces of magical energy surging from the entry wound. He lifted a hand and ripped the fabric of his clothes over the injury so he could see. It looked like the bullet had broken the lines of the binding spell Alex had placed on him. The one that had expanded his ability to store magic.

"Damn it."

Francis' focus shot back up to Arthur's face. "Arthur, you can't honestly expect to be able to do anything in this condition. Call the others back and tell them—" Whatever objection Francis was about to make was cut off by another round of gunfire over their heads.

Arthur groaned and started forcing himself to his feet. "You heard him, we're out of time. Now help me up!" It was a relief when Francis seemed to relent and threw one of Arthur's arms over his shoulder to help haul him up. A bolt of heat shot through Arthur's left arm and he quickly raised it and aimed in the direction of the oncoming humans. His eyes must have flashed even brighter than usual, as France had to turn his head away as a blast of energy was expelled through his hand in the form of green and red light.

With the excess energy released, Arthur found he had regained enough control to stand on his own and took the opportunity to shove Francis off and away. He swayed on his feet for a moment before finding the strength to steady himself.

He could feel the magic inside him roiling unchecked. His blood boiled and yet he felt a chilling cold that went down to his bones as the raw power hollowed him out and overflowed into the physical plane. Norway's warning rung ominous in his mind. Even with his level of control, Arthur just didn't have the physical capability of housing as much magical power as he had taken. Not without Alexander's support, which was now cut off.

Arthur could feel his eyes lighting up in various shades of red and green. He didn't have much time until he lost complete control and as Alistair so eloquently put it, 'blow himself up'. Turning to face Francis who looked torn between trying to reach out or running the fuck away, he was hoping he could hold himself together for just a little bit longer. A small smirk made its way onto his face.

"Time to go, Frog."

"What?" Francis looked so confused.

Arthur felt like his very skin was on fire, and taking a quick peek down, he wasn't surprised to see his clothes staring to smoke. "You need to go… Right, now."

"I'm not going anywhere. Now tell me what's happening!" God damn the stupid Frog's incessant need for an explanation.

"Take a look, you idiot!" His frustration must have mixed with the magic inside him as his exclamation was compounded by a subsequent mini-quake that shook the ground beneath their feet and sent cracks spiraling out from where he stood out to the walls and the ceiling. Part of the roof caved over the entrances to the lobby, collapsing on top of the humans still trying to attack them. "I can't—ah!" His left arm made an awful snapping sound and red light poured out of cracks that split open his skin like the limb were made of stone rather than flesh and blood. "I lost my connection to Alex. I can't contain our pooled magic!"

Francis' mouth hung open, at a loss for what to say. So, for the moment, Arthur ignored him and opened his radio to China and the others. "Yao! If you can hear me, you need to get yourself and the Japans out of here! I'm about to go nuclear. If I can direct it properly it might be enough to give America and the others a chance to stop Lilith but it's going to take out everything within the blast radius. That includes you!"

A few moments went by and the rumbling of the earth became louder and more of the ceiling was beginning to crumble. Then, China answered, _"If you're going to do something, then do it! We're pinned down, we're not going anywhere. Just get the job done!"_

Arthur closed his eyes, trying to tamp down and focus the excess energy, but it burst through all his mental walls and his eyes flew open and the far wall of the lobby exploded, exposing the hallways leading deeper into the facility. He cried out in pain as his vision whited out, blinded by the light shining from his eyes.

He couldn't see if Francis had done as he'd told him so he called out, "If you're bugging out now's the time, Francis!"

Something cool wrapped itself around his right hand and the touch was like ice to the burn across every inch of his skin. The smell of burnt flesh wafted up to his nose.

"Not this time." Arthur tried to tug his hand away, but Francis' hold was insistent. The hand was joined by arms and a full body hug that was completed with a cheek being pressed against his. "If this is the end, we go together, Angleterre."

Despite everything, a smile tugged at the ends of Arthur's mouth. "Then point me in the right direction."

The body wrapped around him lie a limpet rotated until he was facing a whole new direction. With one hand, he clung back to France and the other he raised in front of them.

"This is the way the world ends," he whispered past curling, disheveled hair into Francis' ear. "With a great. Fucking. Big. Bang." The world exploded.

* * *

Lilith was still screaming as Alfred registered the sound of plaster and concrete giving way above him. Whatever explosion England had caused was still sending shockwaves throughout the building and the walls had giant cracks spreading across them. The ceiling groaned and a hand on his arm tugged him away before a piece of concrete the size of a large boulder came down where he'd been sprawled. Hands still clasped over his ears, he peeked to his right and followed the hand up to Alex who had blood dripping from his exposed ear. He quirked a brow as he met his counterpart's eyes.

"What?" said Alex, eyes narrowed.

Alfred just let his head drop and sighed long and deep. The sound of explosions petered out, as did the sound of Lilith's pain and eventually the shaking of the ground followed as well. There were collective groans from around the room as the nations as well as the Walker siblings climbed back up to their feet.

"The hell was that!?" Seth rounded on the nations but Alfred's focus was fixated on the countdown clock which had been so close to zero when Arthur had done whatever it was he'd done.

 _12:12.56_

It hadn't worked. Whatever the explosion had been it had bought them time, but that was all. And the barrier still stood.

A hacking cough brought Alfred out of the growing pit of dread he felt himself sinking into. His eyes were drawn to Lilith who was doubled over where she stood, one hand braced on the wall, the other around her stomach as she heaved great wads of blood from her mouth onto the ground. Her shoulders shook for a moment before her knees buckled and she dropped to a kneeling position, hands on the ground as she continued to heave the viscous, sanguine fluid from her body. The painful sound of the few breaths she managed to take during the fit had even Alex flinching as they watched the morbid aftermath of what had just occurred.

When it was finally over, Lilith lifted her head, small amounts of blood clinging to the tips of her shorn, blonde hair, and her face was pale and her eyes bloodshot and red-rimmed. "W-what did you do?"

Alfred didn't know how to begin to answer that question and shot a look over to Alex who was looking at Lilith like someone who'd stumbled upon week-old roadkill. "The fuck kind of reaction was that?"

Blood trickled from the corner of Lilith's mouth but she didn't seem to notice. "They're all dead." Alfred couldn't be sure, but he felt something cold tighten around his heart and squeeze and his stomach roiled in his gut. His instincts screamed that whatever Arthur had done, the only humans—human left alive in the vicinity, was Seth Walker.

Alfred saw a kind of realization come over Alex and his counterpart's stance instantly straightened from its slight slouch. Alex reached for the radio in his ear and Alfred followed his focus to the blacked-out security videos. "Art, you hear me?" No response. "Francis!" Still nothing. Alex growled and tried again. "Kuro, what the hell just happened? What did that idiot do!" When they still got no response, Alex turned on his heel, raised a hand and shouted, " _Invenient eum!_ " A wave of red energy pulsed out from his open palm and disappeared as it dispersed throughout the building.

Alfred waited for a reaction from his counterpart, but when Alex did nothing but stand there a dark frown on his face he had to ask, "Alex, what-?"

"Shut up." Alex's eyes slid shut and when they opened again they flashed red and the pulse of energy reappeared and flew back to Alex's hand like a rebounding wave. As the light disappeared Alex stumbled back a step. He looked stricken. "That _idiot._ "

Alfred was just about to ask what Alex meant when a slow clap started and everyone's attention was drawn back to the lone human in the room. Seth Walker didn't seem phased by the glares of the various powerful beings in the room and only let his clapping cease once all eyes were on him.

"Well _that_ was exciting," he said, wiping a bit of debris from the arms of his suit. "Nice try. I didn't realize your kind was the type to do suicide missions." Seth looked around to his smoking machine that was still ticking down to the destruction he could see.

 _10:23.18_

"I think that blast took out most of the facility. If England was a bit closer, it might even have destroyed my device." He patted the machinery and smirked. "But I guess that's what the rank and file are for," he said with a shrug.

Lilith, who had been looking shell-shocked up until that point, reacted at those words. Her expression turned from confused and fearful to irate and Lilith once again climbed to her feet by what seemed to be nothing but force of will. "Excuse me?" she asked, turning her focus to her brother.

Seth spared his sister a glance but didn't bother to let his attention sway to her for long before turning back to the nations. "Relax Lilith, I didn't mean anything by it. They had a job to do, they did it. There was always going to be collateral damage."

Lilith didn't look impressed and jerked her head in the direction of Adamo Drago's lifeless body, heedless of her brother's inattention. "And what about Drago, hm? You killed him Seth. That wasn't collateral damage, that wasn't unfortunate circumstances, you murdered him. Why?"

Light footsteps alerted Alfred to Hungary's approach at his side even before he felt the hand on his arm. "America, what's happening right now?" She sounded understandably confused and Alfred just shrugged.

"No idea. But right now, our best bet is to let whatever this is play out."

 _9:14.65_

Seth gave a long-suffering sigh and from where Alfred was standing, he could see the human roll his eyes. "Lilith, we are quite literally on the verge of victory… do you really want to have this conversation now? You hated the man, why do you even care?"

Seth turned to half face his sister and Lilith took a step forward in response. "Yes, now. And I care because even if I hated him he was our partner. I thought he was your friend! Kicking out the Italian nation I get," Luciano let out a small growl at that from where he was being held between Ludwig and Siegfried. "But what you did to Drago was cold-blooded murder. Possibly even an act of war if this gets out. Not to mention that you shouldn't even be carrying a gun let alone using one! So yes, Seth, tell me why!?"

Alfred wasn't in the loop over whatever history the three humans had, but he too was curious as he expected his fellow nations were as well.

Seth gave his sister a blank stare and slipped his free hand that wasn't still carrying a gun into his jacket pocket. "Because that was the plan."

Lilith jerked and canted her head just the slightest bit at that. Alfred was struck suddenly, by just how young she looked. His blood had de-aged her, but now he could see it in her eyes. "The plan?" she asked. "The plan was to rid the world of nations so that people— _humans_ —could live their lives without the influence of these so-called immortals."

Seth chuckled and shook his head in a way that was almost pitying to his sister. "No, Lily. That was _your_ plan."

Another set of shuffling steps made their way to Alfred's side. "Wait. So, they are not working together?" Ivan asked, gesturing with his water pipe from one Walker sibling to the next.

Alex tilted his head back to answer Ivan. "No~, I'm pretty sure they are—or at least were."

"Shut up!" Lilith shouted in the direction of the nations before rounding back on her brother. "What are you talking about, Seth?"

"See, what you wanted," Seth began, "was to throw the world into chaos." Alfred frowned as he saw Seth draw something from his pocket though it was too small for him to get a good look at it. "Just off all the national personifications like the effects wouldn't cascade across the entire world." Seth snorted as if he'd heard the best shitty joke in the world. "We all saw what happened when you killed the United Kingdom. People just… left. No sense of national pride, cultural identity. They," he swept a hand across Lilith's view of the personifications. "They are the living, breathing symbols of 'us vs them'. And that's why there can only be one." Seth gave Lilith a significant look. "One nation. United, under us."

Lilith's face twisted in disgust. "Adamo wanted you to split the world. That's why you killed him?" Seth nodded with a small shrug. He held his gun loose in his grip, letting it flop around as if he did not realize he was holding a dangerous weapon.

"I had to. This is a race to the top of the pyramid now, Lilith. And there's only space on the zenith for one."

"You're talking about—what? Taking over the world?" Lilith asked, incredulity written into every part of her expression.

Alex nodded. "True, that's very PG-13 villainy. I'm almost disappointed on behalf of bad guys everywhere."

Alfred snorted. "Isn't that what you and the rest of the Allies from Otherworld were trying to do last time you were here?" Alex looked offended.

"Committing a hostile takeover while simultaneously converging two parallel dimensions _is not_ comparable to waltzing over a bunch of drooling idiots who don't know enough to fight back."

Both Walker siblings rounded on the personifications once again, though for very different reasons. Lilith was glaring at them again.

"I said, _shut up_."

Seth on the other hand, crossed his arms in triumph. "I'm talking about a bloodless revolution gentlemen… and lady," he added for Hungary's benefit. The female nation did little other than sneer in response.

"I'm seizing an opportunity. So, what if we get rid of national personifications? What would that accomplish in the long run? There would still be war, conflict, etc. But with just one… men don't fight back if they feel like they have nothing to fight for, no home to defend. Why give up the chance to unite the world under a single rule? No underlying nationalism, no racism, no clinging on to meaningless 'roots'. Just, unity."

"Because human beings have the right to make their own mistakes." Alfred retorted, regaining the attention of the two individuals opposite the barrier. "And to take pride in their history, their culture. If that wasn't true, we wouldn't exist," he gestured to himself and then around to his fellow nations.

Seth shrugged. "Yes, well, seeing as you and the other nations only have," he checked the clock. "Six minutes to live, I don't feel all too obligated to listen to your opinion."

"Then how about because it won't work," Lilith spoke up again.

Seth's focus moved from Alfred to her. "And why's that?"

Lilith rolled her eyes and gestured across the barrier to Alfred and Alex. "Because _America_ is still on the opposite side of that barrier."

Seth huffed. "Don't need him."

Lilith's face screwed itself up in confusion and Alfred could imagine his was doing the same thing. "What?"

"That's why I have you, Lilith. Why do you think I made Dr. Lang give you blood transfusions with Alfred's blood? A bone marrow transplant? Why do you think I pushed you to be the one to test the blood in the first place? You're my America now, Lilith. My one, true, _loyal_ , America."

All at once Lilith's face blanked in shock. Her eyes lost their focus and it was as though she was staring at nothing while looking straight ahead. At the rate, she was paling, Alfred was starting to become concerned she would simply pass out. "You used me." Her focus returned and she glared across the room to her brother. "You stole my humanity, turned me into a monster, just so I could help you take over the world!?"

Seth took a step back towards the barrier and Alfred caught him fingering whatever it was he had pulled from his pocket. "Calm down, Lilith. I'm warning you."

But Lilith wasn't having any of it. She was in a full-on rage and took a step forward in silent threat. "I'll leave. I'll go outside the barrier so that there'll be no personifications left and humans will be able to live their own lives free of these _monsters'_ influence. You can stay here and explain to the rest of the world leaders why Adamo Drago is dead."

"I can't let you do that," said Seth.

Lilith scoffed and took a slight careening step towards the barrier. She still looked as though she could barely stand, but there was determination in her eyes. "You can't stop me."

Seth sighed. "Actually, I can." Seth lifted his hand to reveal a small silver device that almost looked like a laser pointer. He clicked something on the machine too small for Alfred to see, but its effects were immediate.

Lilith's body seized and she dropped to her hands and knees in an instant. It sounded to Alfred like she managed to choke back most of the pained noises that were clawing their way out of her throat, but that still left a strangled groan which made its way past her lips and out into the open. Lilith brought a hand up to her chest and as she looked up Alfred could make out black veins crawling up the side of her neck.

She stayed that way for a moment, face reddening as she fought to take in breath and with Seth standing over her looking bored before he released the hold he had on his handheld device and Lilith gasped in relief.

She took a few choked breaths before demanding, "What the hell was that?"

Seth shrugged. "Just a little insurance policy I had our friend Dr. Lang inject in you after your self-harm episode. Something to keep you cooperative." Self-harm episode? Alfred frowned at the thought. Lilith Walker was a lot of things, but suicidal? He shook his head. Regardless, Alfred couldn't believe that Seth Walker would put something so vile in his own sister.

Lilith looked up at her brother but stayed half-collapsed on the ground. It didn't look like she had much energy for anything else. Her face looked so tired, pained, and betrayed, Alfred couldn't help but pity her. She asked Seth, voice quiet, "These are my people too Seth, don't I get a say?" Seth scoffed.

"You're not even human anymore, Lily. You don't get a vote."

* * *

"Don't do this, Seth." In any other scenario, Lilith would have been mortified by the pleading in her voice. To be brought so low in front of the beings she hated most in the world. And yet, in this instance all she could focus on was the slow breaking of her heart listening to her brother speak. Listening to Seth so easily dismiss her. Hurt her without batting an eye. "I can't let you do this. Just let me go."

 _It was raining. Alexander had expected it would. It was that time of the year in this part of his land and for some reason mother nature always seemed to err on the side of the dramatic. The weight of his weapon felt heavy in his hands and he wondered if his discomfort was visible to the man who stood before him. Alexander himself could see no sign of struggle, no symptom of wavering intent in Oliver's disposition… it infuriated him._

 _Oliver… the one he had trusted. The one he had let craft him into a weapon, remake in his own image. Alexander no longer had the same dark hair and skin as his first humans, he had paled to something closer to the Europeans. Nothing sun-starved like Oliver, but still too pale for his liking. At least his hair had merely turned gold. He'd never let that abominable pink crown his head._

 _He shook his head, dispelling the heavy raindrops that clouded his vision. Oliver was standing tall and proud, grinning wide and toothy with his shoulders shaking with barely restrained giggling._

 _Alexander snarled and took a step forward. The humans present—all his—stepped with him. It wasn't right that Oliver be so calm and amused. Alexander was the one who had prevailed. Oliver was alone now and victory was all but assured. Why should he stand there and laugh when he ought to be on his knees?_

" _It's over! Take your humans and go!"_

Lilith blinked away the images flashing through her mind. She couldn't let herself be distracted by visions of another America's past. She had her own present to worry about.

"I can't let you get yourself killed, Lilith," said Seth with a condescending smile. "I need you."

"Then I'll have to stop you instead." Lilith moved with her enhanced speed and drew her weapon, training the P226 that had been holstered at her thigh on her brother. Seth raised an eyebrow but looked less than impressed. He sighed and made to press down on the device in his hands again when Lilith let out a warning shot. "Don't."

"Really? You're going to stop me. Are you on _their_ team now?" he demanded, gesturing to the nations opposite the barrier.

Lilith scowled. "Of course, not. But if it's between their negligent manipulation and letting you turn _my country_ into an imperialistic military state, you're not leaving me much of a choice. I won't be your weapon of war." She could feel the gun shaking in her hands and shifted her grip to steady it. From the corner of her eye she checked the time left until the nanites launched.

 _4:09.23_

She silently begged Seth understand. They were so close. So many lives now and in the future, could be saved from ruin if these personifications were gone. No one would have to pay the price for the whims of petty immortals. Humanity would be free to make its own decisions, unburdened. And if Lilith had to die for that hope to become reality, she would. "Just let me go, Seth," she pleaded again. "Just let me go." Her vision blurred.

 _Oliver calmed and his expression shrank to the smallest of smirks. His eyes swirled with an unearthly pink and Oliver's focus shifted to something Alexander couldn't see. Not anymore._

 _An unseen foe, one of Oliver's creatures that had followed him across the sea, struck the weapon from his shaking hands, leaving him defenseless. Oliver said nothing but maintained his expression of superiority as he lifted his own weapon and directed it right at Alexander's heart._

 _Alexander was struck with a cold fear. It was irrational, his humans couldn't kill Oliver, but they would wound and hurt if he attacked. But seeing the one who he'd held up as a father and defender turn his weapon on him ignited something primal._

 _Alexander's fear must have showed because Oliver started giggling again even as the humans prepared to attack._

" _Ready, aim!"_

 _No. This would not be how his great rebellion ended. With humans winning this battle for him. This was between him and Oliver. Alexander spied his lost weapon not two feet from him and snatched it up and took aim. Oliver quieted and lifted an eyebrow towards him in question._

 _Alexander raised his voice over the torrent of rain falling from the sky. "I said… it's over." He stared into the inky depths of blue and pink and dared them to protest. "You know I've won. I'm not some ignorant child anymore, I can and will stand on my own." Oliver was still smirking, but he was lowering his weapon ever so slightly. The man continued, "Face it Dad—Oliver, I don't need you anymore." Alexander's hands were steady now, and he watched for Oliver's next move closely._

 _Oliver's shoulder's hunched and without warning Alexander found himself on the receiving end of full-blown laughter. Oliver's whole body shook and when he lifted his head to meet Alexander's eyes they were wide and blue and pink and elated. Oliver's body seemed unable to both sustain his raucous laughter as well as motor function because the weapon slipped from Oliver's hands and he toppled down to his knees. Oliver tilted his head back against the rain and continued laughing, even harder now._

 _Alexander took another step and solidified his grip on his weapon. His hands were steady but his heart raced in fear. This was unknown territory. This was not the laughter of his father. This was the laughter of the smiling demon who had brought Alejandro to ruin. He'd heard ghost stories of such from Siegmund and even Louis._

Seth shook his head. "You won't shoot me, Lilith." Lilith shook her head and forced herself to focus on the here and now and push aside the vision. Alexander's past had nothing to do with her. She would not let it.

"If you won't let me out, Seth. I swear to God, I will. E-Everything we've worked for be damned, I'll stop it right here and right now." Lilith cursed herself inwardly as her voice quavered.

Seth picked up on that, and smirked. "I don't believe you." A quiet, tortured whimper slipped out of Lilith. She didn't quite believe herself either.

 _He couldn't do it. It was too soon, he was too young still, too inexperienced. He'd learned at the feet of his father that the world was full of monsters, Oliver one of the most terrifying himself. How could he possibly face such alone? It would be easier to remain under Oliver's magnanimous protection than strike out alone._

 _But he was Alexander Jones. He was his father's son, and he would not be cowed by fear._

" _Dad," he warned, letting no hint of his fear show in his body. "This is your last warning. Get the hell out of my country or I swear to God I will shoot you." If his words were not heeded, Alexander would do what he had to. He had to believe that. His finger tested the resistance of the trigger of his weapon. If Oliver did not surrender now, it wouldn't be at his humans' hands that he would be struck down. It would be by his and no one else._

 _Oliver's laughter continued for a moment longer before he—at last—quieted and turned his face back to meet Alexander's. His rabid smile softened into a toothy grin as he began a lighthearted giggle and canted his head. Oliver lifted his hands, palms exposed. "I believe you." And it was over._

Lilith blinked and gasped as the last of the memory incorporated itself into her mind. She looked from Seth to the two American personifications watching her. Alfred and his 2P. As different as red from white or blue.

"How did you do it?" she asked them both.

Alfred looked back at her with a sympathetic moue while the 2P's face had hardened to stone. Alexander, that was his name. She focused her attention more on the darker-haired counterpart. It was his past she was seeing. She needed to know. "How did you do it?" she asked again.

The hardness around Alexander's eyes softened. "I don't know," he admitted. "I never had to."

Seth's sigh tore Lilith's focus back to her brother. "Enough games, Lilith. Put the gun down. We both know you won't shoot me." He turned his back. "Two minutes. Once this is over—"

She fired.

* * *

No way. Alfred's brain must have shorted out. There was no way. No way he was seeing what he thought he was. No way Lilith Walker had shot her own brother.

And yet…

He watched with wide-eyed fascination as Seth's body jerked and a dark stain began to spread over the center of his chest where the bullet had torn clear through the man's body. Seth's face twisted in confusion while behind him Lilith's whole body trembled and tears carved clear paths down her bloody cheeks.

There were no last words, no final remarks, Seth's body simply went limp and collapsed in a heap on the ground. And in its wake, was Lilith, on her knees, and her face a picture of horror and self-hatred. Her gun fell from her shaking hands.

A cold pit opened in Alfred's chest. Secret megalomaniac or not, Seth Walker was the American President and with his death, Alfred felt the shock of being leaderless. He felt detached, numb, and like his body was submersed in molasses. Had he been made of lesser stuff he probably would have collapsed under his own weight. But time and experience had taught him to stand such things.

And of course, Alex—the insufferable pain in the ass—didn't feel a thing. Seth Walker meant nothing to him.

Lilith was a different story. She was on her hands and knees now. Eyes wide and unseeing and retching on the ground. The pain must have been monumental. Putting aside the fact that Seth was _her brother,_ she'd been the one to pull the trigger against her country's leader. Her new body was probably punishing her unspeakably for the act.

"Boy Scout," Alfred jerked at the sound of Alex hissing into his ear. "We're not out of the woods yet." Alfred looked up at the countdown clock. The device was still smoking, but the count remained steady.

 _1:23.12_

Alfred cursed and ran up to the barrier, banging on it with his fist until Lilith lifted her head enough to look at him. "Lilith, you need to shut off the device."

She continued to stare back at him, eyes moving slow and deliberate between himself and Alex and bac again. Alfred wondered if she was even registering what he was saying.

"Lilith," he said again, a little more forceful this time. "Lilith, please."

She turned her head slowly in the direction of the device and climbed to her feet. She swayed, looked as though she would crumble at any moment, but made her way over to the control console. The nations held their breath. She stood over the device and turned in Alfred's direction.

"If I do this… If I do this, you have to promise me." Her eyes, as pained and lost as they were, pinned Alfred to the spot with their conviction. "Promise me, you will do better. I know what you are, what you could do. And it's beautiful and terrifying and you waste it on your own pettiness. Promise me you will do right by your people. All of you."

Alfred swallowed under the weight of Lilith's words. "I promise." Lilith nodded and turned her focus back to the device before her, making a few adjustments before finally pushing down on a large red button that brought the timer down to a standstill.

The nations let out a collective breath of relief. "Thank God for the big red button," Alex sighed.

Alfred let his forehead drop against the barrier with a dull thud. "Thank you."

Lilith sniffed and used her free hand to wipe at her eyes. From the angle, Alfred couldn't tell if she was still crying, but by the way Lilith's head was bent forward, he could tell his gratitude meant very little. "Don't thank me," she said. "I should let this go off. I should. Because I'm right, you know," she turned her head at last to glare through her loose curls at him. "You do more harm than good. The world would be a better place without personifications." A sardonic smile wheedled its way onto Lilith's face. "But I guess that's not an option." She took her hand off the device and stepped back.

The countdown started again.

"Hey!" Hungary's outburst of anger was cut off as Lilith immediately rushed forward and slammed a hand back down on the deactivation switch. The timer stopped again and Lilith's face twisted in confusion.

"The hell?" She tentatively lifted her hand and when the clock started ticking once more pressed it back down. The device began to make distressed whirring noises and the light smoking grew more intense it seemed, the longer Lilith kept it stalled.

Alfred shifted along the barrier until he was closer to the device. "Lilith, what's happening?"

She didn't turn to face him. "The shutdown procedures aren't initiating." It was like a switch was flipped and Lilith was all focused. Her face hardened and with one hand placed down firmly on the emergency override she started working around the device, checking screens and activating all sorts of controls. For a few moments, she moved like a hurricane and then went still. "It's damaged."

Alfred could see the nations around him tense at the words. "What-what do you mean?"

Lilith looked down at her hand on the override and sighed. "Whatever that explosion did… it damaged the device. I can't shut it down which means someone needs to hold down the override like I'm doing now."

Well… that wasn't good, but it wasn't terrible either. They could work with that. "Okay, okay we'll figure this out. We just need to—" he was cut off as the device shuddered and steam erupted from a blown rivet.

Lilith hissed and ducked down to avoid the burning clouds. "That's not good."

Alex threw up his hands. "Now what!?"

"The device isn't stable enough to be kept in an emergency shutdown. It's overheating."

Alex gestured with his hand. "And…"

" _And_ it'll blow, and take the rest of the building down with it."

* * *

Lilith ignored the personifications, her fellow personifications she had to remind herself, started to ramble to one another in increasingly panicked tones. The heat of the steam quickly filling her side of the barrier had sweat pouring down the back of her neck and beading along the backs of her hands. The hand holding down the manual override was starting to redden and she felt her skin drying into a first degree burn. The instinct to pull her hand away from the heat was strong but she resisted.

She'd made her choice. Oh God, she'd taken a side and she couldn't back down now. She let her knees drop to the ground and knelt beside the console. The heat was making her delirious, she couldn't think.

"Hey, bitch, you breathing over there!?" She coughed and jerked at the sound of Alexander's voice. "You better not take your hand off that button!"

She didn't respond other than to turn her head and glare in the direction of the barrier. Smoke curled along the air-tight division that was now keeping the other nations safe and suffocating her.

"Lilith, hey just hang on, okay? We'll figure this out."

Seth… she'd shot Seth. She'd _killed_ Seth. Oh God. He was the only thing she'd had left. How had she not seen it? Right from the beginning, he'd always taken such a cavalier attitude to her hatred.

He'd killed innocents to take down Sealand, a meaningless child micronation, just to prove he could. He'd pushed her to dose herself with America's blood. Acted without consulting her and asked her to do as he asked without question. This had never been about the greater good to him. He'd just seen it as a way for personal gain.

And Lilith had almost given it to him.

But she wasn't wrong. She _wasn't._ She was trying to help. She was trying to make the world a better place because these nations, these personifications, they would never _learn_. They didn't care about her people the way she did.

Now it was all for nothing. She couldn't go through with it now. Her life's ambition was destroyed. It was burning down around her even now.

The smoke was growing too thick on her side of the barrier. Lilith coughed again and fought down images of the last time she'd felt this kind of inability to breath. Of burning motel walls and the sound of her parent's names on her lips.

"Germany, get the others out of here, Alex go find Matt and Matthew and make sure they get out too."

Lilith peered through the smoke and steam to see Alexander trade a serious look with his counterpart. "You sure you've got this?" before Alfred nodded and the other America raced out behind the other nations leaving Alfred and Lilith alone.

Lilith avoided Alfred's gaze and looked up at the device above her. More rivets were beginning to burst, sending burning steam up into the surrounding machinery. A metallic kind of sand trickled down from somewhere above. The deactivated nanites, her mind supplied. Somewhere near the ceiling, something caught fire and her breath hitched in fear.

She was going to burn.

"Lilith!"

She turned to Alfred and her chest felt so tight she thought it might burst. She hated him. She hated them all. He had no right to look at her with that kind of pity. She didn't want it. If this was her hell, so be it.

"Just go." Alfred's whole body flinched at her broken, angry tone and she glared. "I'm letting you go, you hear me?" She'd won. Their lives were in her hands. This was her choice. "I'm letting you live because you're the lesser of two evils. Because I refuse to be the only personification in this world." She would not be a force of subjugation. That was not what America was. Not who America would be. That, at least, she could trust Alfred with.

"So, get out of here, and do better."

"Lilith, we can figure out how to-"

"And when the fires burn out," she interrupted him. She didn't want to hear anything he had to say. He just had to listen. "When the fires burn out, don't dig me up." Alfred's eyes went wide and even through the smoke and distance she could see the perpetual youth reflected at her.

It was funny, she mused. He was near three-centuries older than her at least, and yet even now she felt like she was speaking to a child. Trying to explain that sometimes bad things happened and there was fuck-all you could do about it.

"Just let me die." She wasn't sure why he would try to dig her up and see if she revived. The other personifications would probably dance over her ashes when this was over. But it seemed like something her idiotic counterpart might do. Alfred looked like he wanted to say something. But the device above Lilith's head made another distressing noise and the fire above them started to spread across the ceiling to the walls. Alfred just stared at her for another moment and then turned for the exit.

"I'm sorry," she heard him call back before disappearing in the direction the other nations had fled.

Lilith said nothing as she watched him disappear and slipped fully onto the ground until she was seated on the floor with her back braced on the console and one hand plastered, blistering and burnt over the override. Her body ached, her lungs burned, and she could still taste the iron of her people's blood in the back of her throat every time she tried to swallow. And just out of reach, Seth's body lay before her, broken and bloody along with her heart.

It hurt. It hurt so much and she was so tired. She closed her eyes and waited. Waited for the smoke to smother her breath and the fire to scourge away her flesh. Anything to just let it end. And if there was a God, she prayed there was enough humanity left in her that she would not come back.

The fires burnt, the building came down, and Lilith Walker knew no more.

* * *

 **A/N: First off, sorry this was a couple weeks late. I was busy moving and didn't have time to write. Second, oh my God it's almost over. Two chapters left! I hope you guys don't mind the direction this took too much and I hope Lilith's change of heart wasn't too unbelievable. If it is hopefully next chapter should help clear some of that up.**

 **Next Time: Reunions, introspection, and a lot of goodbyes.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Warning: Language but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

Considering the amount of time, he'd spent with his counterpart and the other nations from Earth, Alex was surprised at how awkward he felt next to Matthew. The kid was basically the walking equivalent of a stuffed polar bear body pillow. Not threatening at all and -most importantly- not a dick. So, watching the guy sit with his knees drawn up to his chest and staring at nothing outside the van carrying his unconscious counterpart and the rest of his family, he was confounded by an urge to comfort the Canadian as well as avoid conversation with him like the plague.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Well… so much for that.

Alex pushed himself off the side of the van and edged closer so he was standing just off Matthew's shoulder. Together they stared across the broken line of trees to the smoldering ruin that encompassed all that remained of the human facility. He crossed his arms and fidgeted on his feet for a moment to put off responding before saying, "Matt's tough. Trust me kid, he'll be up and being a maple-encrusted pain in my ass in no time."

"Kid? I'm pretty sure I'm technically older than you."

Alex grinned and peeked at Matthew from under his sunglasses. "Look at you, cheeky little shit. Seems hanging out with my brother did you some good." He dropped an arm and clapped the Canadian on the shoulder. Down at Matthew's feet Kumajirou looked up and canted his head. "Don't lose that. Take no shits, especially not from the Boy Scout, got it?"

A small smile curled at the edges of Matthew's lips. "Yeah, I got it."

"How's Kuma?" Alex frowned at his own question. When he'd caught up with Matthew, he'd been dragging Matt towards an exit but Kuma had been left behind.

"Have a look." Matthew unzipped his parka and held one side of it open to reveal a polar bear cub no larger than a house cat curled into his side. The poor thing couldn't even open his eyes. "He's growing quick. He'll be the size of Mr. Kumakichi in a few hours."

Alex squatted down next to his brother's counterpart and scratched the back of the cub's head. "Matt will be pissed. Cute polar bear cubs that look like stuffed animals might work for you, but it doesn't really fit Matt's 'Canadian Jason' vibe, does it?"

Footsteps interrupted their kind-of conversation before they could say any more. Alex looked over and recognized Kuro approaching with a confused pinch to his normally stoic expression.

"What's up, Kuro?"

Kuro greeted the pair with a respectful nod of his head. The island nation still had an impressive splotch of purple spanning the left side of his face from his injuries during Arthur's explosion, but didn't seem phased much by the injury. Most of his debilitating wounds had healed by the time he'd regained consciousness.

"Alexander. Matthew." Alex didn't respond but Matthew offered a similar dip of his head to reciprocate Kuro's greeting. "There is something you both should see."

Alex arched an eyebrow. "A full sentence, Kuro? This must be serious." Trading a quick look with Matthew, Alex offered a hand and hauled his fellow North American to his feet and followed Kuro back towards the second of the group's two vans. Matthew followed with Kumajirou tucked safely in his arms.

Already waiting were several other conscious nations. Kuro joined Kiku at the console with Yao sitting just off their right, Ludwig to the left, and Alfred and Ivan leaning in from either side of the van's back doors.

"Where's everyone else?"

Ludwig frowned and shifted where he sat. "Siegfried thought it best to remove Luciano for the time being. He will rejoin us when it is time for all of you to return to Otherworld. Hungary went with them."

Alex clicked his tongue and snorted. "I bet that's gonna be all kinds of awkward." Matthew delivered a swift elbow to Alex's gut but the American just grinned in response. Ludwig too, looked less than impressed. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the computer monitors Kiku and Kuro were working on.

Matthew frowned at him. "That's not funny, Alex."

"Well, neither is what Luciano did." The statement seemed to take the air out of the small confines of the van, along with any mirth lingering from their apparent survival.

Kiku coughed and quietly drew the attention of the tense gathering. "Here, I've found it." Kiku backed away from the screen and Kuro rotated so the others could see as well.

Alex frowned as he started listening to the news anchor speak. Pictures of redacted documents and still footage of security videos filtered through the screen as the human started painting a picture very different from what Alex would have expected following the events of the last few months.

Alfred pushed his way past Alex to lean forward closer to the screen. "The hell is this?"

"It looks like a cover-up, aru." Alex watched his counterpart whirl in Yao's direction with a confused expression on his face. The older nation looked unmoved by the American's unsure expression and kept his focus squarely on the monitor. "It looks like your people don't want to admit that their leaders went crazy and tried to commit genocide. They're pinning the explosion on an accident and calling everything else isolated incidents."

"Isn't that a little far-fetched?" Ivan asked, tilting his head with a small frown.

Alex took a deep breath and crossed his arms. He could tell by the tense arch of his counterpart's shoulders that the Boy Scout wouldn't be up to theorizing, so he went ahead for him. "Ah, people will believe next to anything the news tells them. Lilith probably had a few contingencies set up to leak doctored information to get ahead of any potential stories. The other world leaders involved probably had something similar set up too."

Matthew hummed. "I guess that makes sense."

"Still seems a little-" Whatever Ivan was about to say was cut off as a loud thud and shout echoed from one of the vans. Mattie tensed and one of his hands shot to his side, where little Kuma was likely making a fuss.

"Uh, oh."

"Where the FLYING FUCK is Kuma! ALEX!"

Alex grinned and gave Mattie a firm pat on the back. "Well, that'll be Matt. Should we go stash Kuma in a box and watch him explode?" Matthew looked appalled and cradled the bundle in his parka closer.

"What? No!" A blur of blue jeans and red flannel came barreling out of the back of one van and thundered off into a copse of trees. Mattie bit his lower lip as he watched. "We should go talk him down and show him Kuma's okay." Satisfied that his suggestion was word of law, Matthew scuttled away from the other nations and started after his counterpart.

Alex sighed. "Ah, you guys are still no fun." He skipped off to follow the Canadians, only taking mild notice of Alfred wandering off to the other van as he did so.

* * *

The slap caught Luciano off guard. Elizabeta, much like the Hungary from Otherworld, was a hard woman and her palm struck him without restraint. Luciano's head snapped to the side and one of his gloved hands went up to cover the reddening flesh on instinct.

Luciano worked his jaw for a moment, composing his expression before raising his head again and lowering his hand to look the female nation in the eyes. "I deserved that."

Elizabeta did not look appeased and her hand whipped forward to slap him again. Luciano's breath caught and he felt his lip split at the force of the female nation's full swing. This time he stumbled back and braced himself against the trunk of a nearby tree as he massaged his bruising cheek.

He caught Siegfried staring at him with a blank expression from where he was sitting at the base of another tree some meters off. "You deserved that too," said the German nation without sympathy.

Luciano clicked his tongue and spit out the blood dripping into his mouth from his lip. He shot his -former?- ally a glare. "Stop acting like this is entirely-"

He didn't see Elizabeta moving until it was too late and Luciano was met this time with a full punch to the face from the angry Hungarian. His nose cracked and Luciano went sprawling on the ground with both hands clasped over his nose and groaning in pain.

"Cagna! Okay, enough!" Luciano climbed to his feet with one hand pinching the crooked bridge of his nose and other pointing in Elizabeta's direction. "Hit me again, and I'm hitting back!" Elizabeta cocked an eyebrow and Luciano cursed himself for the nasal sound of his voice.

The Hungarian woman jerked her head in challenge. "You want to try it? Go right ahead. Give me a reason, Luciano."

Shit. Luciano turned his head away and avoided the disappointed glances Siegfried kept shooting his way.

"Look at me, Luciano." The Northern Italian's face twisted in anger. The tone of almost parental superiority grated against Luciano's nerves as he turned to glare across the short distance between them to Elizabeta.

"Stop talking to me like you have any authority to judge me. I'm not your Veneziano, Eliza and your opinion means nothing to me."

Elizabeta didn't respond to the jab, she just continued to cross her arms and look down on him with disappointment. "I don't care," she said. "I'm a nation. I'll never be a proper mother, but I love Feliciano like he was my own and if that means I have to treat his counterpart like a child, so be it." Luciano opened his mouth to retort but was cut off as Elizabeta snapped her fingers together in a silencing motion. "No. You do not get to talk right now. You will stand there and listen. Am I understood?"

Luciano bristled but bobbed his head in a nod, straightening out his uniform with both hands and fixing his posture. He swallowed thickly and flinched as Elizabeta stared him down for several moments longer before speaking.

"You betrayed us, Luciano. We trusted you, placed our faith in you to get the other nations from Otherworld and help us deal with a threat that could have killed us _all_. Nations _died_ as a direct result of your selfish actions. Oliver, Sealand, Prussia. Their deaths are on your hands."

Luciano scoffed. "Don't preach to me, Miss Elizabeta. We both know Gilbert is the one you're really upset about." He expected Elizabeta to lunge at him; was even prepared as she drew back a fist and took a threatening step forward. What he hadn't expected was for the blow to come from his peripheral as Siegfried took a swing at him. Luciano went down to his knees, his eyes wide as he stared up at his seething partner.

"Take this seriously, Luciano! Don't you have any idea of the consequences of your actions!" The German had tears in his eyes that looked primed to fall at any moment. "Sigmund… Sigmund's death aside," he shook his head. "You helped Lilith kill Oliver. Matthieu and Alexander's father. Louis'… whatever they were to one another. Verdammt, Luciano when this is over they will come for your head!"

Luciano recoiled and felt the pit of his stomach drop. He looked up at Siegfried and reached out, only to have the other nation pull away before they touched. "You wouldn't let them."

A muscle in Siegfried's jaw twitched and he turned away. "Don't assume that. I don't owe you anything anymore."

A noise escaped from the back of Luciano's throat that would have shamed him had his mind not been occupied by Siegfried's words. His outstretched hand was trembling. "You don't mean that. After everything we've been through together. After Holy Rome… you can't mean that."

Siegfried's expression turned putt off. "Stop blamingme for that!" Luciano fell flat from his half-sitting position and saw out of the corner of his eye as Elizabeta's expression turned from anger to sympathy as she shifted her focus to Siegfried. "For years, you've held it against me for forgetting who I was. Let my guilt fester like a disease just so you could have someone to call your dog. Like it was my fault I was very nearly destroyed." Siegfried's chest was heaving with the fury of his breathing.

"But you never accept that I came back. I _came back_ , Luciano!" All at once Siegfried closed the distance between them and grabbed Luciano's shoulders. "Even when I didn't know who I used to be, what we used to be to each other. I found my way back to you. And I believed in you even when no one else did. And even now I care for you more than anything. More than my pride, more than my own life, and I will never lie to you." Siegfried released his grip and backed away enough for the smaller half-nation to stumble to his feet. "So, believe my words now when I say that Ivan was right, I did my penance to you. My brother gave his life to save yours. And for his sake, if not my own, I will not be your guard dog any longer."

A hand landed on Siegfried's shoulder and Luciano followed it over to Elizabeta. She pulled the larger nation aside and kept the contact between them in silence until Siegfried's breathing slowed and the German calmed.

"We won't let Alex and Matthieu kill you," she said. "Because there has been enough death, and Feliciano has done nothing wrong. But there will be consequences." Luciano frowned back at Elizabeta in defiance but felt a cold sweat start at the back of his neck. "And you will face them on your own."

* * *

With Canada off with Alex, Alfred found the rare opportunity since the beginning of this nightmare to be alone with England and France. Sitting off the edge of the van beside where the two older nations lay unconscious, Alfred still remembered the work they had undergone to retrieve them.

No sooner had Alfred escaped outside of the facility had the last standing parts of the building come crashing down in a burning heap beside what had already been demolished by Arthur. Alfred and the others had then rushed back the minute it was safe to find the nations who had been buried underneath. Yao and the two Japans had been easy to find as they had been near the outskirts of the blast radius. And the damage done to their bodies minimal. But it had taken Alex asking for help from England's 'magical friends' to find the pair at the center. Alfred of course, still had his doubts about the existence of a flying mint bunny -he hadn't seen anything- but he couldn't argue with results.

France and England had been unrecognizable when the Americans and Ivan had finally managed to dig through the last of the rubble. If it hadn't been for Alexander's magical -again, Alfred had his doubts- healing and reconstructing, it doubtless would have taken weeks before either one revived. As it was, it was only a matter of hours now.

A light grumbling shook Alfred from his morose thoughts and he whirled in his sitting position to see Francis' face twist in discomfort before the European nation pushed himself up to his elbows and opened his eyes. "Mon Dieu, remind me not to do that again."

"Francis!" Alfred laughed and clapped the French nation on the shoulder. A little too roughly perhaps, as the older man wavered for a moment before regaining his balance and giving Alfred an indulgent smile.

"Ah, Amerique." Francis greeted the younger nation by tapping on the heavy-set hand on his shoulder before looking over to his island neighbor beside him. "Angleterre?"

"He's okay," Alfred was quick to explain at the sound of Francis' apprehension. France sighed in relief and Alfred's heart went out to him in sympathy. It had been very touch-and-go if Arthur would regenerate at all. He and Alex had theorized that Arthur's connection to Alex had been what kept the island nation alive after Oliver's death. With the binding spell destroyed, it stood to reason that Arthur would die. However, that was not the case and much to everyone's relief, England had started to heal on his own. They weren't sure how or why, but Alfred doubted anyone wanted to question it. He certainly didn't. "He's okay," he said again, this time for himself.

Francis nodded up at Alfred and then rolled onto his side and placed his free hand over England's cheek. "Arthur, mon ami are you ready to wake yet?" For a moment, there was no response, not that Alfred expected any, but then as if in answer to France's query, he shifted. Arthur turned his face into Francis' hand his expression, blank and calm in unconsciousness, turned up in a soft smile.

England grumbled meaningless noises before he seemed to come back to himself and open his eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at the sight of the hand he was all but nuzzling into before spying the two other nations out of the corner of his eye.

"Am I going to like the explanation of what's going on right now?" he asked, expression stern but voice pitched high with mild alarm.

Francis' smile broke out wider in elation. "Probably not, Sourcils." Without offering much else in terms of an explanation, France pulled his hand away and raised himself up to a full sitting position. Arthur followed suit and looked down with a raised eyebrow when France took one of England's hands in his own. Arthur frowned, but did not pull his hand away. He then looked up at America who had yet to speak.

Alfred had planned to berate his old mentor for getting himself blown up, or perhaps needle him about getting fragile in his old age. But in the moment, he found all he wanted to do in the face of the two nations who had done much to raise him, was seek comfort.

"Lilith's dead."

The statement was made point blank and with little inflection of emotion. Alfred was almost shocked by his own voice and turned his wide, unsure eyes at the two older nations who seemed at an equal loss as to how to respond.

Francis was the first to try. "Eh… good?" A sharp thwack permeated the room as Arthur knocked the Frenchman on the back of the head. England kept his eyes focused on Alfred and he must have seen something in America's expression France did not because he asked,

"Alfred, are you alright?"

Alfred opened his mouth with the intent to say 'yes'. Why wouldn't he be? The crisis was over, his leaders who had plotted against him were dead, the people he cared about were safe, he had every reason to be ecstatic. But as he went to speak a tightness locked in his throat and his eyes stung.

"…N-no."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Francis, give us a minute." France didn't need another word. An understanding peeked past his initial confusion and he was quick to make his way past Alfred and close the van doors behind him to give the pair their privacy. Alfred silently thanked him for the consideration. He could feel his control slipping and he didn't want the others to see.

Ex-empire and colony sat in the darkened silence of the van for several moments. Arthur's face was composed. Moving past his initial shock, he had smoothed over his features and betrayed none of what he felt over Alfred's revelation. It left the young superpower with the need to defend himself.

"I-I know I shouldn't care," he said, eyes downcast and fists trembling in his lap. "She did so many h-horrible things. But I-"

Hangs gripped hold of the shoulder of his bomber jacket and Alfred felt himself be pulled against his old mentor's chest. Arthur's hands curled around his shoulders and the back of his head. Alfred let his face be pressed against England's shoulder and fell quiet. He focused instead on trying to steady his breathing.

"Alfred, it's fine," said Arthur, voice steady. "You're allowed to mourn." At those words, it was like the floodgates opened. Alfred's limp arms wrapped tight against Arthur and heburied himself deeper into Arthur's grip and cried.

He cried and sniffled and clung tighter than what was probably safe for a nation of his brute strength to do to another, smaller nation, but England bore it without complaint. He simply carded his hand through the American's hair while his other hand stroked down the back of Alfred's bomber jacket.

"Why d-do I feel this way?" Alfred asked with a sense of desperate urgency. "It's not even physical. I-I just feel s-so sad." He went into stuttering detail about Lilith's final moments. About how she turned on Seth and let them go. How she'd died. "E-England, why does it hurt so much?"

Arthur hummed in acknowledgement. He sighed and held Alfred closer before speaking. "Every now and then," he began. "There are individuals… people, born with the power to profoundly change a nation. And for good or ill we feel their loss down to our very souls." Alfred took a breath and nodded his head against Arthur's shoulder. He knew the feeling. He'd felt the gaping wound left by several of his citizens over the decades of his life. But this… this was something different. This felt like a piece of _him_ was missing. Like a part of his soul was not just aching, it was gone.

England breathed and this time there was an empathetic quaver to his voice that hadn't been there a moment before. "Lilith, I think she was more than that. She was one of your people, but she was also… she was a nation who turned away from you." Arthur took a deep breath and held Alfred a little bit closer. "She was America just as much as you are, and then she renounced you and became something else." Alfred felt himself still. "When another personification tied that close to one of us leaves, they take a part of us with them."

Alfred let that sink in. "I-It hurts."

"I know."

"It's my fault."

Arthur pulled away so that he could look Alfred in the eyes. The older nation's face was steel and he would not let Alfred avoid eye contact. "It's not your fault, Alfred."

"It _is_ though!"

England tightened his grip on Alfred's shoulders and shook him. "No. It's not. Lilith made her choice. You did the best you could."

"I didn't do a damn thing, Artie!"

Arthur frowned at the nickname. "Alfred…"

"I didn't! This whole time I haven't been able to do anything because almost everyone involved was American. Then, I find out that _I'm_ the reason Lilith despises nations and wants us all dead. And to top it all off I just had to stand there and watch Lilith -someone who hates me and made it her mission to kill me- take down _my_ boss and save our lives at the cost of her own." Alfred's chest was heaving now as he vented his frustration in the confines of the van. He really hoped that France was keeping anyone from listening in. "Everything that happened started with me, because I failed my own people, and I couldn't stop any of it."

"We all made mistakes," Arthur told him, dragging a hand through his own hair. "What happened to Lilith's family wasn't just your fault. We were all there and we all played a part. However much we might want to clean up our own messes and make amends, there are times we just can't. Trust me, I know. Sometimes, it's just too late and we live with the consequences as best we can."

Alfred tried to meet Arthur's eyes but this time it was the older nation who wouldn't meet his gaze. "Do you think I did everything I could?" he asked.

England looked him the eyes again. "You said she asked you to let her die?"

Alfred hesitated but then responded, "Yes."

"There was never much you could do to change how this was going to end, Alfred. The best thing you could do for Lilith now is respect what she asked. Leave her be."

They spoke for some time after that. Arthur offering Alfred quiet comfort as he confessed how the moment of turning his back and leaving Lilith to her death had wrecked him. It tore and tore at him. There was no way around it. They were his actions which started her down the path of vengeance, and he was the one who left her in a living nightmare.

He probably would have continued to spiral in dark thoughts if anyone let him, but they were soon interrupted by a pounding on the van doors. Arthur jumped in shock and cleared his throat, wiping a hand over his face. "Ahem. That'll be France."

He scooted past Alfred to open the van doors a crack and stick his head out. Alfred silently thanked him for not addressing his continued shaking and red eyes.

"France, what is it?"

"Artie! You're up!" Alfred turned around in time to see a surprised smile stretch on Arthur's face and Alex appear out of nowhere to snatch the older nation out of the van and wrap him in a tight bear hug. Seeing his counterpart's genuine excitement, Alfred couldn't help but smile as Alex spun around with Arthur lifted clear off the ground. His old mentor had a shocked but pleased expression on his face and let out a grunt of pain when Alex squeezed him a little too hard.

"Alright Al, put me down, mmph- put me down before you break something," Arthur wheezed, patting the larger nation on the back until Alex let him down. Once he was free of Alex's grip, Francis inserted himself at Arthur's side gave Alexander a pat on the shoulder like one would a friend.

Days ago, Alfred would feel cheated by the comfortable image the three made. But given the event of the past twenty-four hours, Alfred decided he would let his counterpart have this one.

"Hey, you okay?" Alex asked with a wide grin.

Arthur clicked his tongue and unknowingly leaned into France's hold as he threw an arm around the shorter nation's shoulders. "Fine, idiot." Arthur opened his mouth to say more, but his focus drifted to something over Alexander's shoulder and his eyes went wide in excitement. He directed a smile at Alex.

Alex quirked a brow. "What? I got something on my face?"

Alfred's counterpart got a swift jab in the shoulder for that, but Arthur's grin didn't fade one bit. Following the island's previous line of sight, Alfred could see why.

"Not yet, but I think you just might."

"Huh?" Arthur didn't answer, he just tugged on Alex's arm until the world power turned and saw the third van that had appeared in the clearing with the rest of them. Alfred recognized the first four nations who piled out as England's siblings. But following them was Louis, and then- He heard Alex's breath catch.

"Dad?"

* * *

Alex didn't even register the unfamiliar nations who'd shown up with Louis in tow. Even as the tallest, a redhead in blue, shouted Artie's name and started making his way over. He was too focused on Oliver. The pink-haired shit perked up when he heard Alex call, and when he made eye contact he smiled and waved.

He should just flick him off. The little bastard thought he could just go and die and leave he and Matt alone… he wanted to be mad.

"Oh! Alex, Alex dear a little tight. Aw~, it's alright darling, I'm right here." Fuck. Alex wasn't sure when his body had decided to mutiny against his brain, but from one thought to the next he'd crossed the field and had Oliver in a two-armed hug. He wasn't laughing or spinning though, he just stood there with Oliver wrapped in his arms and his face buried in the top of his pink hair. He felt a hand patting his back that he attributed to Oliver, and another, bigger hand on the back of his head. From the wafting smell of smoke, it was probably Louis.

"Y-You're okay? You're really here, right?" Shit-dammit, fuck. Alex buried his head further in Oliver's hair. He wasn't crying. He _wasn't._

He felt Oliver nod against his chest. "I'm sorry I scared you, but I'm here now." Oliver's voice was muffled, and the resulting sound was just so ridiculous that Alex couldn't help but squeeze his father nation tighter.

Louis made an amused noise. "We just got him back. Don't squeeze him to death, Alexander."

Alex laughed, lifted his head so that it was just his chin resting on Oliver's head, and rotated so he could look in Louis' direction. "So, what happened then? I thought Lilith grabbed him."

Louis looked like he was going to say something when another voice cut him off.

"Matt! Matt, wait!" Alex recognized Matthew's just-there shout and was beginning to register the name he'd called when another body rocked into him and barreled he and Oliver over.

"Fucking hell, Ollie."

From where the three were piled in the dirt, Alex laughed. "Matt, get your fat ass off me."

"I'm basking, asshole. Suck it up, you know you love group hugs, eh."

Alex's laugh turned to a wheeze. "This isn't a group hug, it's a form of crushing."

Alex kicked out with his leg until he pushed his northern twin off him and then peeled himself from Oliver. The three of them sat up on the ground, Matt and Alex with matching smirks and Oliver grinning like an idiot with dirt on his hair and cheeks. They were soon joined by the Boy Scout's brother who looked like he'd been chasing Matt for some time.

"You guys," he sighed with a fond smile.

Matt rubbed the back of his head and looked a little sheepish. "Sorry, Mattie." The odd sight of his brother apologizing made Alex balk and send a teasing kick at Matt's feet. Matt's attention rounded on him in an instant and he kicked back.

Oliver huffed and slapped both their arms. "Boys, be nice." Then to Matthew, "Sorry, Matthew."

Mattie went scarlet and waved his hands. "Oh no, no it's okay. Don't mind me, just… yeah." And like that the poor kid faded into the background.

Matt grinned at Oliver for a moment longer before his excitement tapered off and he stood to his feet and looked to Louis. "Papa."

The Frenchman stared back with shoulders broad and face solemn. "Matthieu."

Matt ducked his head and looked away. "Sorry about what I said before?" Louis nodded and waved his hand.

"It's forgotten." Matt still looked a little off, but Alex figured he and Louis would work out whatever it was soon enough. Those two understood each other too well to stay mad at one another for very long. Instead, Matt turned towards the father they'd both thought dead.

"Dad," he started. "We all thought you were dead."

Oliver's eyes sparked with pink. "I was."

"Come again?" Alex canted his head.

"I was dead. Proper dead." He shrugged at Alex's frustrated look. "I got better."

Matt's face met his palm. "You… got better."

Oliver's smile turned conspiratorial. "Lilith Walker brought me back."

Alex's jaw dropped and he saw a similar expression on Matt. Louis didn't look perturbed, he must have already known. "You're telling me she revived you. That there's a cure to the nation-killing bullets?" If that was true it would do nothing to help Sealand. But Prussia, they might still be able to save.

"It would seem so." He didn't offer anything more, but Alex could guess the older nation knew the implications of his revival as well.

"So… was there a reason Miss Genocide decided to bring you back?" asked Matt. "Seems a little counter-intuitive."

Oliver nodded. "She wanted to understand what she'd become." His tone became one with admiration. "She truly was one of a kind. A human who became a nation. She was a lot like you actually, Alex."

Alex snorted. "Yeah well, she's dead now, so it doesn't really matter." At that thought, something occurred to the young superpower and he frowned. "Wait… I thought she was another America, just like me and the Boy Scout."

"She was."

"Then why is she dead and Blondie and I still kicking?"

Oliver shrugged. "I have my suspicions. Perhaps she was America, but not the same America as you."

Alex blinked. "Right… I don't get it."

"Think of her as… a potential America. The America Seth Walker would have created if he'd succeeded. As such, Lilith personified the people under her direct command and anyone involved with his scheme."

Alex nodded his head in understanding. "That must have been why she felt it so painfully when Arthur killed so many of her humans. It would have been the equivalent of wiping out most of my states."

"Indeed."

Matt huffed. "Guess you lucked out, little bro. Par for the course I guess, you were due a win." Alex didn't like the smug grin on his brother's face.

He narrowed his eyes. "Come again?"

Oliver tilted his head and pouted. "What?"

Alex ran through all possible scenarios of what Matt could be referring to but nothing came to mind. Except of course, considering the teasing look on the asshole's face, the one thing Matt had been ribbing him about since Nevada. He grabbed Matt by the front of his shirt and pulled him in close. "Don't you _dare._ "

Matt's grin turned into a full-blown Oliver smile. And looking directly into Alex's eyes he said, "Alex has a crush on Arthur!"

A strangled sound of amusement escaped from Louis before the Frenchman went back to staring at nothing while Oliver just looked even more confused. Alex groaned and shoved Matt back into the dirt where the bastard started rolling on the ground laughing.

"Alex, is that true?" Alex couldn't look Oliver in the face. Dear God, it was mortifying.

"Um… maybe?"

"Oh." Oliver blinked and his head tilted an almost complete ninety degrees. Alex worried for a moment that he'd broken his own neck.

Louis stood frozen with his cigarette a few inches from his open mouth. "Oh mon."

Matt's laughter ratcheted up a notch so Alex silenced him with a sucker punch to the gut. He wheezed and clutched his stomach. "Prick. Which, speaking of…" Alex groaned and buried his burning face into his hands. "Does that count as incest? An Oedipus complex? Is it still incest if it's a version of your Dad from a different dimension?"

"Please just shut up."

"Long term relationships are hard, you know."

Alex felt like banging his head into a wall. "God, make it stop."

Matt turned to Louis. "Does it weird you out?"

By that point Louis had processed, moved on, and appeared wholly disinterested as he relighted one of his cigarettes. "I don't care."

Matt turned to Oliver. "Dad?"

Oliver look troubled but his eyes were pure blue, no pink in sight. "I have no problem with it. But Alex, he and Francis… I know their relationship is different than mine and your father's, but at its core…"

Alex sighed and waved his Dad off. "I get it. Look, I do like him okay. But he's also the best damn friend I've ever had." Oliver's face softened and even Matt's stupid smirk shrank a bit when it looked like Alex might be pouring out something genuine. "And that means more to me than some stupid crush that was probably started because someone got me thinking about it for too long. _Thank you_ , Matt." This last he directed with as much sarcasm as he could muster to his Canadian twin.

"Or it's a Freudian slip-" Matt was cut off with a smack to the back of his head from Louis.

"Look can we just let it go? I think Ollie coming back from the dead is more important that Matt screwing with me."

Matt snickered one last time but let the matter settle. "Fine. I'll steal you Gibraltar's number and we'll call it even."

Alex considered that for a moment. England and Spain's daughter? "Make it this world's version and you've got a deal."

Oliver grinned as he watched the two twins bicker and went over to stand beside Louis. "It's so good to be back, isn't it?"

Louis snaked his arm around Oliver's waist without turning from his cigarette and hummed. Matt looked over from where he had somehow gotten Alex in a headlock and grinned. "Damn right."

* * *

"Ready?"

"Born." Alex called magic to his fingertips and let it flow as Arthur channeled it to open a shimmering portal through the back of a van.

"I thought it took an anchor to open a portal. You know, like the mirror." Matt poked at the event horizon of the portal and gave it a scrutinizing look. "You two sure we won't end up in Oz or something?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Not when you've got two badass magic-users on your team," he said, throwing an arm over Arthur's shoulders. "It'll close up once I go through."

Yao too, was observing the liquid-like surface of the portal. "And what about the others? The South Italies and Spain?"

"Right here, dumbass." Right on cue, Lovino appeared jumping through the opposite end of the portal and landing in front of the circle of nations. Flavio and Antonio followed soon after with Feliciano on their tail. The skittish Northern Italian flew to Ludwig's side in an instant.

"Germany!"

"It's good to see you safe, Italy."

Matt sauntered on past them to get to Flavio. "Hey, Flav."

"Ah, signore depresso." The two fist-bumped and backed off from the portal.

Spain was watching the portal with a small frown. "Hey Inglaterra, what happened to the micronations? They should have followed us through." The others were too occupied with greeting each other to take much interest, so it was only Alex who went with Arthur to answer the Spaniard.

"Side roads," he said. "Artie and I set the portal to drop them off in their respective countries and take you and the Italians here."

"Por que?"

Arthur frowned. "They don't need to be involved in this."

Antonio's expression went dark and he dropped his voice into more of a whisper. "Where is he?"

"Not a clue. Siegfried took him somewhere. I guess he was worried someone would slit his throat." As soon as the words were out of Alex's mouth Antonio had a hand wrapped around the collar of his bomber jacket and looked ready to pull out a gun… or a battle-axe.

" _Where. Is. He?_ " he demanded. Alex glared down at Antonio's hand and didn't particularly feel like answering if the Spaniard was going to be a dick about it. But it turned out he didn't have to. The group quieted and split through the middle to allow three nations through to the portal. Alex brushed Antonio's hands off and backed away as well. He buried his hands in the pocket of his bomber jacket and kept them clenched tight to avoid doing something that might cause more trouble than it was worth.

Siegfried was tugging Luciano forward by the arm, not looking the Italian in the eye and steadily avoiding looking at anyone else either until they reached the portal. Then, at last he turned and offered a quick dip of his head towards the other nations.

"I apologize, for whatever part I played in Luciano's deception. Be assured he will suffer great consequences for this."

Matt scoffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah right, if we leave punishing that asshole to you all he'll get is a slap on the wrist. I say we dump him in a hole and throw away the key." A polar bear cub, barely larger than Matt's head came crawling up the back of the Canadian's flannel shirt to curl himself around Matt's head like a koala. Kuma bared his tiny teeth and growled in Luciano's direction.

Alex lifted a hand. "Seconded." There were grumblings from the other nations, but they were silenced as Oliver spoke up.

"Now, now. Let's not be hasty. I'm sure there is a perfectly reasonable solution."

Luciano broke from his detached scowling at the sound of Oliver's voice. He whipped his head to the side and tried to lunge out of Siegfried's grip. He didn't make it far, and Kuro was quick to restrain the Italian's other arm as an extra precaution.

" _You!_ " he screamed. "You were dead. You were supposed to be dead! I saw your body!" Alex laughed as Luciano went into a rage at seeing Oliver grinning and whole.

Oliver just tilted his head with a small pout. "You don't have to be mean about it." That simply sent Luciano further into a mad rant and Kuro took that as his signal to pull his former partner from Siegfried and head for the portal. With a last nod to Kiku and Yao, he passed through the event horizon, tugging an incensed Luciano with him.

Siegfried was looking quite distressed by the whole ordeal and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Oliver, I'm glad you're alright. And I apologize, once again."

Oliver gasped and waved his hands. "Oh no, don't worry about it dear. I'm perfectly fine now, see?"

Siegfried nodded. "Ja. I just… how did you survive?"

Oliver's embarrassed flush softened into a smile and he walked up to place a hand on Siegfried's shoulder while peeking over his shoulder to Ludwig. "I didn't." He waited a moment to let that sink in before finishing, "there's a cure."

Siegfried's head shot up and he stared down at Oliver in a way Alex was sure he'd only ever seen directed at Luciano. The wheels started turning in Alex's head and he spotted a spark of pink in Oliver's eyes. "You mean we might be able to save Prussia?" asked Ludwig.

Oliver nodded. "I'm sure, if we work together."

"Then we will." Siegfried nodded his head and pulled Oliver in a quick, tight hug and looked to his counterpart. "I will not rest until we save our brother."

"Agreed." Ludwig's face was stoic with determination. Siegfried offered his counterpart a smile before looking between Ludwig and Feliciano, a bit envious but grateful as well. Alex figured the guy was happy that at least some version of himself and Luciano could really be happy together. Without another word, Siegfried turned and went through the portal.

Alex wondered who was going through next or if he should just throw Matt through by the pony tail when Flavio cleared his throat. "Well, I should probably go too. Make sure mio fratello behaves on the way back home." The blond flipped his scarf and gave the Earth nations a carefree wave, but went still when he got to Antonio. Alex arched a brow. He hadn't known they were close.

"Grazie, Antonio," he said, offering his hand. "For everything."

"No hay problema." Antonio shook Flavio's hand and smiled that dopey smile of his. As Flavio made his way to the portal Antonio called after him. "And you should go see Alejandro. I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

Flavio huffed and smirked back. "Maybe I will." And then he was through.

"Okay, who's next!" Alex clapped his hands and looked between his family members. Louis stepped forward and wound an arm around Oliver's waist.

"That'll be us, oui?"

"Ooh, I can't wait! I have ingredients aging in my freezer back home that need to be tended to!" Oliver's eyes lit up and he started dragging Louis with him before jumping through the portal. Alex cleared his throat, feeling a bit awkward with how pale all the Earth nations were looking because of Ollie's parting statement.

"Sooo, yeah. Guess this is it." The significance of the moment made Alex very aware of the Englishman standing beside him and the smug look Matt was spouting. He turned and smirked back at the Earth nations. "Now you kids be good, and try not to pick any more fights with crazy chicks and their brothers, okay?"

The Boy Scout shook his head and grinned back. "Don't worry," he said, offering his hand much the same way Flavio had. "We've decided to take a play out of your book actually. Take a back seat from our governments. Lilith had a point, we need to stop focusing on our own issues and start helping people."

Alex snorted, but took Alfred's hand anyway and smirked. "Yeah sure. You do you Blondie. Just make sure whatever you do doesn't come to bite _me_ in the ass." When his counterpart pulled away Alex felt something settle in his chest. Matt looked like he was having a few last words with his own double so Alex turned and offered Arthur a smirk. "It was kinda nice saving the world with you, old man."

Arthur rolled his eyes, but there was a smile on his face as he dug something out of his pockets. "Don't get all misty-eyed, brat." After catching Matt's eye, Arthur tossed something to him and Alex respectively. Alex caught the small, rectangular object.

"A cellphone?" He swiped the lock screen and opened the contacts to find an 'Arthur' and 'Matthew' already added to the list.

"An interdimensional cellphone," said Arthur. "You didn't think I'd just let you scamper off into the sunset without some way of contacting us, did you?" Alex grinned and swept the older nation in another hug.

He pulled away. "Thanks, Artie."

Arthur scoffed and waved Alex away. "Get out of here."

Alex chuckled. "Asshole."

"Prick."

Finished with his own goodbyes, Matt didn't wait before hoisting Kuma up onto his shoulder and passing through to Otherworld.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Okay, enough of this sentimental shit. Just don't be a stranger. And Alex," Alexander stopped as he moved to follow his brother back home and raised an eyebrow in Arthur's direction. "If you ever need anything…"

Alex lifted his new cellphone and waved it. "I'll call you." He walked through the event horizon and the portal collapsed shut behind him.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Jones."

It took six weeks before Alfred gathered the courage to go back to the site where everything had went down. He'd stayed with Matthew for most of that time, recuperating from the months of stress and running for their lives by relaxing in one of the Canadian's secluded forest cabins.

"Um, yeah hi. Sorry, I didn't expect anyone to be here. It's Val Lang, right?"

Alfred had waited until the news stories and investigations had died down before stepping foot back in his own country. Thankfully, Lilith's contingencies had streamlined the process and the entire matter was settled with incredible ease considering the worldwide implications. Alfred wouldn't complain though. He'd learned his lesson about taking such things for granted.

"It's _Dr._ Lang."

He'd come at night, expecting the clearing to be empty. Instead he was shocked to find one of Lilith's close colleagues standing there several yards from the rubble, looking up at the stars.

"Right, sorry. Just here to pay my respects."

Dr. Lang turned to him and Alfred berated himself for letting his eyes stray to the scar on her cheek. She appeared frustrated and despite her tiny figure, Alfred felt as though he were being looked down upon. Yet another thing he was being forced to get used to these days.

"You shouldn't be here."

Alfred stepped up beside the doctor and studied the pile of broken metal and concrete that spanned the length and breadth of where a building had once stood. "I know. I just… I've been gone for a few weeks. I needed to see if they'd started clearing away the damage yet."

"Shouldn't you be able to tell with your nation superpowers?" Her tone of skepticism made Alfred grin. It took guts to say that to a being unbelievably older and more powerful than yourself. He wasn't surprised Dr. Lang was the kind of person Lilith would draw towards herself. Alfred was lucky to call her one of his.

"It doesn't work that way. I was with my brother in Canada. And this is such a small part of the United States, if you think about it."

Lang huffed. "Whatever. Why do you even care?"

"Do you know how she died?" As he asked Alfred's throat tightened up. She probably didn't. No one alive really knew what happened that day. He should have thought to tell the people closest to Lilith before disappearing.

Dr. Lang sniffed and swiped at her eyes while Alfred pretended not to notice. But when she spoke her voice was still steady. "I figured out most of it. She's the reason you and the rest of the anthropomorphic personifications are still breathing."

Alfred nodded his understanding. "Well, before she died Lilith asked me not to dig her up. She was so terrified that if we recovered her body she'd revive." He scratched at the arm of his bomber jacket. "So, I needed to make sure I could still keep that promise."

"You didn't think to do that _before_ taking a sabbatical?" asked Dr. Lang, sounding more furious that before. "You're lucky I stopped the damage control team before they started clearing the rubble away."

Alfred ducked his head and sighed. "You're right, thank you. How did you know?"

"Someone warned me I might want to deal with the clean-up privately."

Alfred cocked an eyebrow. "Someone? Who?"

Dr. Lang just scowled back. "That's none of your concern. You should just be happy I took their advice."

He considered arguing against that, but considering how far he'd fallen out of these humans' good graces, Alfred decided not to push his luck. "Fine."

The two stood in silence a while longer before, apropos of nothing, Lang said, "I'm going to miss her."

"She was a good person," Alfred agreed. "Misguided, but I think deep down her heart was in the right place."

"Your opinion means shit to me, Jones." Alfred huffed in amusement. He thought about trying to defend his statement, but then Dr. Lang continued,

"She was a better person than you. A better nation than you. She actually cared about her people. It's… it's like you think of us as pets. You talk about how proud you are of your humans, of our accomplishments. We're nothing but dogs to you. We live, you find some of us amusing enough to brag about to the other nations, and then we die and you find other little humans to find amusing. But Lilith was one of us. Before Seth- before I... turned her into a nation she was human and treated us all like equals. Knew our names, knew our families, our hopes and dreams. You and the other nations probably think of her like the bogeyman as well you should. But I just want you to know, to me she was one of my best friends. And she fought for her people and for what she believed was right. And more people than she will ever know will mourn her. Far more than will ever mourn you."

Alfred stood rooted to the spot. He didn't know how to respond to something like that. "I'm sorry." Was there anything else he _could_ say?

Dr. Lang didn't respond to his apology other than to stare back with a blank look. Then she looked down at one of her palms and huffed. "I need to make a call. Finish what you need to here and then go. Dr. Kirk and I will deal with Lilith's final resting place."

Alfred nodded. "Right." Dr. Lang gave him one last look that was difficult to read before pulling out her phone and turning back towards the direction of the road.

"Oh, and America?"

"Hm?"

Lang looked back at Alfred from over her shoulder. "When you're done. Don't come back here again."

That stung, but he understood. "If that's what you think is best. I won't." Lang accepted his answer without complaint and made her exit.

Alfred then turned back to the rubble that was Lilith Walker's grave and sighed. "So… I kind of had this idea of saying a few things. Felt like I owed you that much. But to be honest I'm pretty sure the rant your friend Val just gave me is way better than anything I could come up with." Alfred snorted and pinched his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "So, I'm just going to say that I screwed up with you." He hissed through his teeth and bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling. "I hadn't paid much attention before, but while I was in Canada I sat down and looked in to your history. Everything since what happened with your parents. Saw the life you lived. And I wish… God, I wish I'd paid more attention. You were amazing." He finally let his arm drop and set both hands into the pockets of his bomber jacket. "Lilith Walker. A girl after my own heart." A near hysterical laugh bubbled out of Alfred's mouth. "The things you did for me, for this country as part of the Air Force, helping your brother early in his political career. Hell, you raised horses in your spare time." Feeling his control begin to taper off, Alfred took a deep breath before continuing. "I promise I'll do everything in my power to do right by our people. All of us nations will."

Alfred knelt down and put his hand down on the concrete. "I wish I'd known you, Amelia Jones. You would have made an incredible America."

* * *

 **A/N: And they all went home. One chapter left guys!**

 **Next Time: The Epilogue**


	33. Chapter 33

**Warning: Language, but I'm not upping the rating unless someone asks me to.**

 _If ever there was such a thing as universal truth, it would be that ignorance, in fact, is bliss. To believe our actions just in every aspect and hold ourselves up as paragons of justice. Even if that is only by sheer lack of comparison. It is within human nature to be selfish. To act in our own self-interest. Only by the structured alignment of a moral compass does it become clear that all beings suffer imperfection. And while it may be kinder to allow ourselves the shield of ignorance, it is our solemn task to unearth the truth. That the greatest of horrors occur when we cast our compasses aside and choose our own true north. And while all of us are heroes in our own stories, we may yet be the villains of a much larger one._

* * *

Luciano had taken to counting the sound of dripping water as his measurement of time. At first, he had tried ignoring the soft pings and count the seconds, but in the end the occasional breaks in the deafening silence were too distracting. Maddening even, if he let himself dwell on it too long.

The room was pitch dark and soundproofed. From where he sat, Luciano couldn't tell how large it was, or how far he was from the door, but it hardly would have mattered considering his restraints. He imagined he was in much the same position he'd found Kuro in. Arms and legs strapped to an uncomfortable chair in such a way that he could do little more than struggle and writhe to no effect. The only thing to breach the emptiness besides his own breathing was the steady dripping of water some distance off to his right. And inserted into a vein in the crook of his right arm, was a tube of liquid running somewhere behind him. Seeing as his body didn't seem to crave either food or water, he assumed it was some sort of IV.

The near total sensory deprivation of the room left him alone with his thoughts, only to have a drip of water send his mind spiraling away in attempt to see.

 _Drip…_

 _Drip…_

 _Drip…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

One thousand, seven hundred and twenty-three drips into his isolation, Luciano shouted for someone to come down and tell him what they hoped to accomplish. When after another hundred drips and a hoarse throat later still no one appeared, he concluded no one could hear him and he gave up.

 _Drip…_

 _Drip…_

 _Drip…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Three thousand, two hundred and five drips later, Luciano wondered how long it would be until Siegfried demanded to see him. He convinced himself in no uncertain terms that Siegfried would appear soon. Recent troubles aside, they had not spent more than a week or so apart in years. Luciano had no way of knowing if a week had passed, but he was sure Siegfried would not let him rot away alone for too much longer.

 _Drip…_

He wouldn't.

 _Drip…_

He wouldn't.

 _Drip…_

Luciano convinced himself that Siegfried had not been allowed to know his location. Otherwise, he would have already come for him.

 _Drip…_

 _Drip…_

 _Drip…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sixty thousand, four hundred and twenty drips later, Luciano never thought the salt of tears could taste so sweet yet hurt so much. He needed an end to the dark. To see another living, breathing nation. A human. An insect. Anything.

 _Drip…_

Please.

 _Drip…_

A light, subtle and gentle, appeared somewhere ahead. Luciano couldn't muster the will to lift his head for fear that such a blessed sight was some trick of his mind. Yet another torturous dream. A sound of grating metal pierced the empty air, drowning out the infernal pattern of dripping, and the light grew to envelope the room.

For the first time in -Luciano didn't know how long- he could see the tan color of his own uniform stained dark at the thigh from his own tears. The room he could see was empty and white, save for a single drain in the far corner where the water dripping from a pipe fell to.

Then there were footsteps, quiet and steady, that made their way closer and closer until a hand reached out to his chin and tilted his head up. Luciano blinked through the stinging lights to meet a pair of glowing pink eyes.

"Oh dear, you look quite terrible. I do hope I didn't wait too long to come visit."

Luciano wished he had the will to retort, but as it was all he could muster up was a shallow growl at the back of his throat and a trembling sneer.

Oliver tilted his head and pouted and the pink faded from his eyes until it remained as only wisps among icy blue. "Come now, you can't be this broken already. It's only been a few weeks."

Weeks then. Weeks since he'd seen anything. Since he'd heard another nation's voice. He'd thought it had been longer. He opened his mouth and tried to reach his voice. His breaths rasped as Oliver turned his head closer to hear. "…you can't… keep me, here."

"Can't I?"

Luciano tugged back his chin and mustered up a sharper glare to send Oliver's way. "The other nations…"

"Let me take you." Oliver took a step back and let his hands fall to his hips. "Couldn't wait to wash their hands of you, as a matter fact." Luciano's face grew cold and he assumed, by the wide grin on Oliver's face, that he had paled considerably.

"Y-You're lying. They would never let _you_ of all people, be my jailor." He searched Oliver's countenance for any sign of wavering, any tells of falsehood, but the shorter nation was too hard to read. His mask, too complete.

Oliver cocked his head. "Oh, you'd be surprised. I suppose they thought I was owed." Oliver giggled to himself and brushed invisible dust from Luciano's shoulders. Luciano tried to pull away, but there was only so far that he could go. Oliver circled until he stood directly behind Luciano and let his hands drape on either of his shoulders. Luciano shuddered at the ice slipping down his spine as Oliver brought his head just beside Luciano's. "Turns out," he said. "You build up a fair amount of goodwill after dying for the cause. Which is understandable, yet surprising considering, well… I'm me. A fact which everyone seems to forget." Oliver straightened and made his way back around to face Luciano from the front. "But I guess I have you to thank for that. Not that this was by any means your intended outcome, but you know what they say, 'the best laid plans of mice and men' and all that."

Luciano jerked in his chair, mostly because he felt he should rather than because he thought he could work himself free. "You should have stayed dead, you freak."

Oliver tutted and turned his chin up at Luciano. "Now, now, don't be rude. You should be glad Lilith brought me back. If she hadn't, you'd be much worse off right about now."

Luciano scoffed.

"No, it's true. As it is, I had to talk my boys down from outright killing you. And between you and me," Oliver leant forward, hands on either arm of the chair. "I wouldn't have counted on anyone else getting between Alexander and Matthieu when they're out for blood."

The disbelief was still strong in Luciano's mind. As angry as the other nations were at him, there was no way, now that they knew of their connection to their counterparts, that the others would have allowed harm to him that could in any way affect Feliciano. Not to mention unintentional side effects to his southern half. He said as much, but Oliver just giggled.

"Don't be so sure. Flavio's been rather eager. He's even taken the initiative to keep your humans in line for the foreseeable future. With Matthieu's generous assistance, of course. And as for everyone else, well… the balance between hatred and compassion has always been rather skewed in us, hasn't it? As Alex likes to say, no one's ever accused us of being anything more than chaotic neutral at best. But enough about that," Oliver smiled and straightened back up, letting his hands fall from the chair. "We're here to talk about you."

Oliver looked down at him and Luciano supposed he was waiting for a retort. A play at retaking control of the situation. Luciano ignored him and held his tongue. With a minute shrug Oliver continued, "I thought you might want to know how everyone's decided to deal with you."

Luciano squirmed in his seat and fought with his facial muscles to control the expression of pain that wanted to make itself known. "It took… _this long_ … just to decide?" His chin dropped and Luciano suddenly found his pant leg to be incredibly fascinating. They'd sat around arguing while he'd been left to rot in this hell.

A hand dropped on the back of his head. And while the gesture probably looked soft from the outside, Luciano felt the rigid fingers on his skull that put a strain on his neck. "Don't be too upset. They wanted to be careful. For Feliciano and your brother's sake."

Luciano hissed between clenched teeth. It took all his strength to keep the lump firmly in his throat and not croaking out his mouth when he asked, "… and?"

The hand fell away from his head and Luciano looked up to see the pink dancing in Oliver's eyes. "I get to do whatever I want." Luciano didn't know he'd been holding his entire body in a tense knot until Oliver blinked and cocked his head in the opposite direction, lips twisted in a pout. "Up to a point. I did have to agree to certain rules. Most of which meant to keep you whole. But I can work with that."

Luciano shuddered and fought to keep his breathing calm. "Go on then," he said. "Do your worst."

"Hm?" Oliver's head tilted even further. "Oh, I'm not going to hurt you, Luciano." Luciano flinched as Oliver reached down and let his thumb brush the side of his cheek. "I mean, I _could_." The hand dropped to his shoulder and then slowly worked its way around as Oliver circled. "But where's the fun in that?" Luciano bit his tongue and kept his eyes locked on the opposite wall. Refusing to meet Oliver's crazed eyes.

Oliver made his way in a full circle until he was back facing Luciano and his hand snapped up to snatch Luciano's chin once again; forcing eye contact. He said, "You expect me to hurt you. You want me to. No don't deny it. You don't want to be, but deep down you think that if I hurt you, it makes you something worth tearing down. You'll tell yourself that it proves that you are strong. But you're wrong, Luciano. I don't hurt people because they need to be broken. I do it because it's fun. Because the taste of their blood and their fear is _so sweet._ " Oliver licked his lips and tilted his head back for a moment, sighing in a moment of ecstasy. Then he focused back on Luciano. "Besides, I don't need to inflict pain to break you. That would exert more effort than I feel the need to spend on you. No, all I have to do to break you, Luciano is, ah-" Oliver snapped his lips shut and pressed a finger against them in a gesture for quiet. "Spoilers."

Luciano growled and stole back his chin before looking up and glaring. "Bull _shit_. You said it yourself. You can't do anything to me. The other nations wouldn't allow it. That means, for all your posturing, you're nothing but an empty threat. Nothing but fear tactics."

Oliver blinked down at Luciano a few times, face blank, before running a hand through his hair and sighing. "Oh, Luciano." Oliver shuffled forward and leaned down to grab the back of Luciano's neck. The grip held him in place as Oliver moved his head forward just short of touching nose to nose. "After all this time," he whispered. "You're still underestimating me. It's incredible. You think yourself so very clever. And yet, you are just so incredibly _thick_. You think I can't hurt you, Luciano? You think I couldn't rip you to pieces in just the right way so that no one, not even your brother or your counterpart would know? I'm insulted." Oliver's solid grip turned vice-like and his eyes swirled with even more pink. "I could hurt you in ways you couldn't even imagine, Luciano. I could inflict such delicious, _invisible_ pain." Oliver leaned the rest of the way forward and let his tongue and teeth brush along the line of Luciano's jaw before pulling back. "The thought is… _salivating_."

Luciano was actively pushing against Oliver's grip now. He was on the verge of hyperventilation.

Oliver let his eyes dance with pink a moment longer before settling back into blue and backing away. "So, when I say, that I don't need to lift a finger to break you. I mean it." Oliver's hand dropped from Luciano's neck and the Italian let himself breathe a sigh of relief.

"W-what about Siegfried?" he asked, voice small.

Oliver quirked a brow. "What about him?"

"Where is he? He can't have agreed to this." Siegfried would come. He would. Not even Oliver could keep him away.

Oliver chuckled. "Oh, him? He's quite busy I'm afraid. Researching a cure for his brother. You know, the one who died because of you. Who knows how long that will take? It could be months… years even."

The sad part was that as much as Luciano repeated the mantra that Siegfried would never let him suffer in Oliver's custody, it wasn't hard to believe. Siegfried had warned him before they returned to Otherworld that he wouldn't be Luciano's dog. But the reality was still something hard to accept. Luciano let himself sag in defeat.

"Of course," Oliver continued, ignoring Luciano's blank expression. "I suppose I could always expedite the process." Tapping his chin in contemplation with one hand, Oliver used the other to dig into his pocket and retrieve a long necklace with a moon-and-cross pendant dangling from the end.

Luciano furrowed his brow at the piece of jewelry. "What's that?"

"Hm, oh this?" Oliver looked wide-eyed between Luciano and the necklace. "Something I took from the intrepid Dr. Valfiore Lang -exceptional little human, we've been having weekly chats on the phone. It once belonged to Lilith Walker." Luciano couldn't help but quirk a brow at the apparent admiration in Oliver's tone. Directed at a human no less. He found it irritating.

"And?" Luciano growled.

Oliver giggled and took hold of the pendant and turned it so the base of the cross was facing up. Luciano recognized it as the end of a flash drive. "And inside is every dirty little secret Lilith Walker kept in her skeleton closet. Including, the formulae for both the nation-killing bullets and how to reverse their effects." Luciano's breath caught and he couldn't take his eyes off the invaluable wealth of knowledge just sitting in Oliver's hands.

"T-then… then why haven't you…"

"Told anyone?" Luciano swallowed and nodded. His mouth had gone dry with the fear that the pendant would simply disappear if he took his eyes off it. Oliver shrugged and swung the pendant around his finger. "Why would I?"

Luciano could feel his breaths coming quicker again, more panicked. "W-why… why would you? You could save Siegfried's brother! Gilbert too! You could bring them BACK!" They would owe him. Surely Oliver saw the value in having two versions of Germany in his debt.

Oliver's eyes flared pink and his lips curled in a smirk. He leaned forward and let the pendant dangle inches from Luciano's face. "Beg me." Oh. Vindictive bastard.

"Che cosa?"

The pendant was snatched away and replaced with Oliver's face. "I said, beg me."

Luciano's insides roiled at the thought coupled with the complete and utter look of triumph in Oliver's smile. He took a deep breath and swallowed. "Please."

"Hm?" Oliver turned his ear to Luciano and pretended to examine the pendant. "What was that?"

"Please!" Luciano let his body sag and turned his head down. "Siegfried loves his brother more than anything and you can save him. Please."

Oliver hummed and frowned. "Maybe you're just playing this out so that your big strong guard dog won't be distracted from coming to your rescue?"

At this, Luciano worked up the will to turn his head back up and glower. "Maybe. But would you let him?"

Oliver tilted his head in concession. "True."

Luciano shifted in his chair. "So, you'll do it?"

Oliver stood to his full height and backed away from Luciano. He pocketed the pendant away and crossed his arms. He looked down his nose at Luciano in a way the Italian found more reminiscent of Arthur than his own English nemesis.

"No."

"… What?"

"Did you not hear me?" Oliver stepped forward, expression stony. "Then read my lips. No."

Luciano shook his head. "Why-!" his voice cracked.

Oliver's hand shot out. This time, instead of snatching Luciano's chin it locked around his throat. Luciano fell against the back of the chair and gasped as Oliver's hand began to restrict his airway. Oliver's eyes were glaring pink.

"Because, why should I?" he hissed. "You killed my son. My _youngest son._ Sold him out to the humans like a lamb to the slaughter. Will curing Siegfried's brother bring Peter back? Bring my Sealand back?" Oliver shook his head and tightened his grip on Luciano's neck. "No." He held the asphyxiating grip a moment longer before releasing Luciano to rasp and cough and backing away. "Besides," Oliver continued, the dark expression fading from his face and returning to an indulgent smile. "You guard dog is far more useful to me kept busy. Kuro too."

"I-I don't understand."

Oliver giggled and gave the side of Luciano's face a pat. "And isn't that just par for the course with you." Oliver jumped forward and sat himself down across Luciano's lap, tossing his legs over one arm of the chair and leaning back against the other while his arm wrapped around Luciano's shoulders for support. Luciano wheezed at the sudden weight and felt his hairs stand on end at the proximity. "Lucky for you, confession is good for the soul. And," Oliver took hold of the back of Luciano's head again and turned it forward so that their foreheads were pressed together. Luciano tried, but he couldn't escape Oliver's mad gaze. "Like everyone says, I'm a psychopath. I _want_ you to understand. To know the full extent of your failure."

Oliver released Luciano's head but stayed seated right where he was.

"Siegfried still loves you, you know?" Oliver raised a brow in Luciano's direction but the Italian refused to speak or make eye contact. Oliver shrugged and continued. "It's rather problematic. _Everything_ else has fallen in line so splendidly, so his complete and utter devotion is becoming a thorn in my side.

Luciano's lips turned up in a small smirk, but when Oliver looked to him again he still refused to speak.

Oliver huffed. "I really wish I'd had the chance to thank Lilith for this opportunity. I mean, when has anyone from Earth _ever_ looked to Otherworld for salvation?" Oliver shrugged and jumped back up to stand and pace in front of Luciano with giddy excitement. "And now? Oh," he swept his hands and laughed. "And now look at what's fallen into my hands. Not only has Matt swept poor, underappreciated Matthew into his influence; but Alex has slithered his way into Arthur's good graces as well. That gives me unbridled access to Earth and all its bountiful resources. Not to mention a powerful magic user who has taken it upon himself to train Alex far better than I ever could."

"But-"

"And that's not all," Oliver continued, ignoring Luciano's attempt to interject. "After your failed bid for power I'm afraid Kuro's quite done with you. Seeking out better prospects as it were. He and I do get on quite well over tea and recreational mutilation. Luciano seethed at that, but admitted to himself it was something that had been bound to happen for a while.

Oliver went on. "With Flavio, I didn't even have to try. You can guess what he and Matthieu have bonded over during the last few decades or so. So, the only outlier, is Siegfried. Good, loyal Siegfried. And he might be angry Luciano, but he loves you. Really, truly loves you."

Luciano looked up at Oliver then, and he smirked. "Then you haven't won everything."

"Oh, yes I have." Oliver dropped his voice to little more than a whisper and knelt in front of Luciano so that they were eye to eye. "I just have to be patient. I've read through the process to bring back Sigmund. It's long, complicated. I've no doubt it took hours for Lilith to have me revived. So even with Siegfried, Ludwig, and all the other nations across both out worlds working on a cure, they'll never find it. Especially not with a few roadblocks set up to lead them astray."

Luciano felt the blood drain from his face. "Y-you wouldn't?"

Oliver frowned and tilted his head. "Again, dearie. I'm _me._ Why wouldn't I?" Right. It was a stupid question and Luciano knew the answer. For Oliver, there was nothing that could be considered 'too low'.

"And as time passes, as Siegfried's desperation turns to obsession, his hope will fade. His love for you, Luciano… it will sit on his heart and it will _hurt._ It will bleed and it will fester like a disease. First, into fear." Oliver held up a finger in the start of a count and used to tap Luciano on the nose. "Fear that Sigmund will always remain _just_ out of reach." Oliver held up a second finger. "Then that fear, will turn to frustration, then anger. And from anger, all that love -a truly bothersome amount mind you- will turn to hate."

Luciano's mouth was open, but no words came to him.

"Siegfried will come to _hate_ you, Luciano. You are, after all, the source of all his pain and loss. And then," Oliver reached back into his pocket and retrieved Lilith's pendant. " _Then,_ when Siegfried is left with nothing but a broken, blackened heart, I will give him what he wants most in the world. I, who never stopped looking even when, over the years, everyone else did. _I,_ who discovered the cure, will give him back his brother." Oliver stopped for a moment and trapped Luciano's face between both his hands. "Then where do you think all that blind love, that loyalty, will go, hm?"

Luciano's cheeks were wet. Luciano gasped as salty tears dripped from his chin. "…y-you can't."

Oliver stood to his feet and smiled with all his teeth. "Oh, can't I?"

"This was your plan, wasn't it? From the beginning!?" Oliver didn't answer other than to grin. Luciano should have known. Even after their confrontation on the way to Sealand. His first instinct had been right. Oliver was always planning something. There was just one thing, "But you were dead. You couldn't have known I'd turn on the others. That Walker would kill you and bring you back."

Oliver shrugged, but his smile didn't diminish. "True, you did throw me quite the curve ball. But as they say, the true mark of genius is the ability to adapt. And I must say, of everything that could have gone wrong… your absolute stupidity and trying to get me killed has done wonders. Why, thanks to you I get to reap the benefits of being both hero and martyr. The faith and trust of the Axis as well as the Allies from both Earth and Otherworld are now mine." Luciano shook his head as Oliver swept his arms out wide and laughed. "If you're so terrified about what I could do manipulating Matthieu and Alexander… oh. Thank you, Luciano. Thank you. You've single-handedly given me not just one world, but two."

It wasn't fair. "No!" Luciano jerked in his seat and Oliver stepped back and laughed. "No."

"And you know what's funny?" Oliver laughed and flicked Luciano in the forehead with his thumb and forefinger. "You started this because you were so sure I was planning something. You believe it even now. But I wasn't!" Luciano shook his head. That couldn't be true. But the little psychopath just laughed again. Full-bodied, with head thrown back. "Not until you set the game in motion by coming after me and mine." The laughter diminished in seconds and Oliver shrugged again and pointed a finger in Luciano's direction. "A word of advice, in case I ever decide to let you out. Don't start battles with people you haven't the slightest chance of beating. Because I will win. Every time."

With that, Oliver turned on his heel and started making his way back toward the doorway and a sobering fear swept through Luciano of being left back in the darkness with the still dripping water pipe counting his way down to madness. "Wait!" he called, stopping Oliver right as he began pulling the door shut. "What are you going to do to me?"

He looked up, but Oliver never turned back to face him. Instead, Luciano was met with a small, satisfied huff. "Isn't it obvious?" asked Oliver. "The only thing I have to do. Nothing. Absolutely, nothing. And who knows? Maybe I'll come down to visit in a few months. Until then, do try to remain sane. Addio, Luciano."

The door shut, and once again Luciano was plunged into darkness. And now he knew that no one was coming.

 _Drip…_

 _Drip…_

 _Drip…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Think about it this way… If you turn on us. You'll have no one. And not even the most twisted of nations wants that._

* * *

 **A/N: The End!** **First of all, thank you for everyone who has stuck through this story with me. After almost two years, thirty-three chapters, and I think maybe three hiatuses, you guys are the best! Special thanks especially to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed, you guys are the reason I was able to finish this.**

 **Speaking of the ending, hope you enjoyed it. I like to think Oliver has an extensive dungeon in his basement where he likes to give his big, dramatic monologues to people who'll never see the light of day again. It's how he keeps himself from doing it in public. So, after being a team player for so long of course he's going to take advantage of having Luciano down there.**

 **P.S. I have to say I really enjoyed writing the 2Ps in this story and I hope you enjoyed reading them. Once again, most of the names and some of the background for the 2Ps is based off and inspired by the headcanon of Kyokoon64 so you should definitely check her stuff out on youtube. Also, I think 2PUS1PUK has become my new BROTP and I didn't even realize it until it already happened. So in light of that I don't think I am done with this AU and if people are interested I might write a spinoff, sequal, or prequal. OR I might come up with a completely different AU. I haven't decided yet. Either way I can't wait to start something new.**

 **So until then, bye!**

 **P.P.S. Shout out to the person who guessed Oliver wrote his number of Dr. Lang's hand. You were completely right.**


End file.
